Wherever you will go
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: A/U. Can musician Callie Torres let down her walls and open herself up to love again? Will a blue eyed photographer capture her heart? Rated M for future chapters. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1 - Wherever you will go

Chapter one: Wherever you will go.

"Hey, Can I get a water please?" Callie called over to the bartender.

"Sure, Cal. I'll be right back with it." the dark haired guy gave the brunette a smile as he turned and honoured her request.

Callie sat in the corner of a Seattle bar. She had been to the city once when she was younger, but now, she was there alone, and unsure of any of her surroundings. Looking around the bar, she noticed the place filling up a lot faster than it had earlier on in the night. _Great, looks like I'm in for a good one. The more the merrier I guess._ This was the second night she had spent at the bar, and she had another six of them planned before she left to go back home. Home was wherever she was asked to fly to next. She wasn't due to leave Seattle for almost two weeks, and she had decided that tomorrow she would venture out of her hotel room and take in the sights while she could.

As the brunette sat thinking, the bartender arrived with her water. "Hey! Smile, it might never happen." Callie lifted her gaze to see the same dark haired guy she had spoken to a couple of minutes before.

Smiling, she thanked him for the cool liquid he had placed in front of her. _Couple more hours and i'll be drinking the stronger stuff._ The brunette was brought out of her thoughts by a rowdy group of people entering the bar. _Oh god! I don't do rowdy. They have so come to the wrong place tonight._ Callie laughed to herself as she watched the group head over to the bar and request a tray full of tequila shots.

Taking a deep breath, she took her mind back to three months ago. Three months ago when her world changed, and her life wasn't going to be the same again. The life she had known for five years.

 ** _"Hey, i'm home" the brunette yelled throughout the house. "Jai? You here?" continuing through the house and into the kitchen, she placed her groceries on the counter. Hitting the play button on her docking station, she began to dance through the kitchen and off down the hallway._**

 ** _Getting closer to the bathroom, Callie heard running water. "Mmm, waiting in the shower for me? I like it" the brunette moaned to herself._**

 ** _Heading into the bedroom, Callie figured her girlfriend could wait a few more minutes. Quickly undressing, she pulled on her robe and turned to head back towards the sound of the running water._**

 ** _"Jai? You may want to turn that water to cold, baby. You are going to need it" Callie laughed as she placed her hand on the door handle._**

 ** _Turning the handle and stepping inside, her eyes widened. "What the fuck?" Callie stood in shock._**

 ** _Lifting her head up and turning to see Callie standing in the doorway, Jai scrambled to her feet. "Shit, Cal. W-what are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? I fucking live here, with you, my girlfriend." Callie scoffed._**

 ** _"I, Uh, I-I didn't expect you back this early." Jai stuttered._**

 ** _"Yeah! I can see that!" The brunette entered the bathroom to find her girlfriends clothes thrown around the floor, and a redhead underneath said girlfriend. "You need to leave." Callie pointed down to the woman lying underneath her girlfriend. "And you? You can fuck off too! Get out of my fucking house!"_**

 ** _"Cal, Please? Let me explain." Jai begged the brunette standing in front of her._**

 ** _"Explain? Oh! You don't need to explain anything. Looks pretty self explanatory to me, Jai." Callie turned and left the bathroom, made her way down the hall and slammed the bedroom door shut._**

Feeling tears forming in her eyes, the brunette quickly grabbed her water and took a sip. Standing up, she straightened her clothes out and made her way to the other side of the bar. Tight fitting jeans hugged her hips, while a white, short sleeved t-shirt with the words 'Badass' emblazoned on it accentuated her naturally bronzed skin.

Realising she was never going to get the loud, and most likely drunken crowd to quieten down by simply asking them to, she fixed the stand in front of her, clipped the microphone in and began to caress the black and white keys below her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she let the sound of the piano drown out the noise of the people around her.

 _So lately, been wondering_

 _Who will be there to take my place_

 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_

 _To light the shadows on your face_

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _It would fall upon us all_

 _And between the sand and stone_

 _Could you make it on your own?_

Opening her eyes, the brunette smiled to herself at the sudden silence. People simply stood, mouths agape and holding their breath.

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

Music was the one thing in the world that couldn't hurt her. It was her safe place, and right now, she had never felt safer. She knew she had a talent, a talent she wanted to intimately share in small joints, just like the one she was in right now. Sure, she would love to make a tonne of money from her talent, but right now, in this moment, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Glancing around as she continued her song, she could see that not a soul in the place was speaking. It was perfect, emotional, and exactly what she wanted.

 _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my hope_

 _Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_

 _In your heart, in your mind_

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_

As the brunette neared the end of the song, she couldn't help but notice the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Unable to look away, she continued to stare at the vision in front of her. Smiling as the crowd erupted into cheers, she held her gaze a little longer. She had never seen eyes like it. Every emotion pouring from them in front of her. Giving the blue eyed beauty a small smile, Callie turned back to the piano and thanked the crowd.

After finishing the last of her set, she moved away from her piano and headed straight for the bar. The end of the set meant her downtime, and right now, she had to make her way through the crowd, in the hope of finding the eyes she so desperately had to see again.

"Rum and coke, please" Callie yelled over the bar. The noise had slowly started to rise again, and she could barely hear herself think. _How does someone have just beautiful eyes? Who on earth was that?_ Callie stood with her back to the bar and glanced around. Squinting as she looked through the crowd, her breath hitched as her own chocolate orbs landed on the person she had been looking for. The entire bar disappeared around her. Watching the beauty in front of her, laughing with friends and sipping on white wine, the brunette was glued to the spot she was stood in.

Blue eyes met brown. Not knowing what to do, and to stop herself from looking a little creepy, Callie quickly spun around and leant against the bar. _Oh god. Don't come over. Don't come over._ Callie hadn't dated in five years, and right now, she had no idea how to react if she was approached.

"Hi" an unknown voice spoke softly behind her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the brunette couldn't miss the electricity she felt course through her entire body.

Taking a deep breath before turning around, Callie smiled. "Hi"

"T-That was amazing before. You have a beautiful voice." Blue eyes glared into the brunettes soul.

"Um, thanks. I, uh, I just do it for fun" Callie shrugged. _Be cool, Torres. Be cool._

"Well, that's some fun you had up there." Holding out a hand, the stranger continued. "I didn't catch your name before, sorry. I'm Arizona."

"Arizona? Nice. I'm Callie." The Latina took a hold of the hand being extended to her. Holding on a little longer than usual, she finally let go.

"Really? Nice? I usually get an odd look when I introduce myself to people." The blonde laughed.

"W-Why? I think its a beautiful name." Callie refused to take her eyes off of blue.

"Thank you." Arizona gave a dimpled smile. "I guess I should get back to my fiends. Maybe i'll see you around?"

"Um, sure. I'm here for another two weeks. If you drink here often, you will definitely see me around" The Latina flashed her smile.

As the blonde turned and left Callie, the brunette released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She had never seen such a beautiful and stunning woman before. Ordering another drink at the bar, she prayed to god that she would cross paths with the woman again before she left Seattle.

* * *

Callie woke up to the sound of the Seattle rain. Checking the clock, she knew her alarm would sound any minute. _Jeez, does it ever not rain here? Maybe I should of came here by boat._ Laughing to herself, the brunette ran her hands through her hair before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thankful she hadn't had too much to drink the night before, Callie called room service and began getting ready for a day of sightseeing. As she turned on the shower, she couldn't help but think about the blonde that had interrupted her sleep throughout the night. Letting the water cascade all over her body, the Latina wondered who the woman was. Something about her left Callie wanting to know everything.

Callie sat on the couch in her hotel room, pulling on her worn yet comfortable converse, she thought about the day she had planned. Grabbing her leather jacket, she slipped it on, reached for her cell phone, and made her way out of the hotel.

Sat in the window of a coffee shop, she watched as people made their way through the streets of Seattle. She wondered if she would one day look as happy as the people passing by. Her life had changed so much in recent months, and she wasn't sure how to get herself out of the slump she was currently in. _Who cheats on their girlfriend in their bathroom?_ Callie thought back to the day she walked into her home and caught her girlfriend pleasing someone else on the bathroom tiles. She had told herself she wouldn't do that anymore. She found herself struggling to think of anything else though when she was alone. Being alone left her with far too much thinking time. Finishing her coffee, she stood and made her way to the door.

After strolling through the streets of Seattle, the brunette felt her feet begin to ache. Checking her watch, she realised she only had four hours before her set began at the bar. After pulling out her map to check her direction, she made her way up the street and back towards her hotel.

It was now 6:30 and Callie was packing up the last of her things before heading off to the bar. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled at the thought of potentially running into Arizona. _Arizona? It definitely is an interesting name. Wonder if she was named after the state? Why would someone name their child after a state?_ The brunettes mind was in overdrive. All she had thought about all day was the woman she had met at the bar the previous night. She couldn't help but wonder about her. She was intrigued. Something about the woman screamed at Callie to get to know her.

* * *

Callie was finishing the second half of her set when she had finally realised that she wasn't going to see the blonde tonight. She chastised herself for thinking anything would happen between the two of them. _She's probably not even into women. I really have to stop assuming these things._ Sighing to herself, she began packing away her equipment for the night before heading over to the bar.

Settling for a bottle of water, she made her way over to an empty table near the back. All the walking she had done in the day was taking its toll on the brunette and she was feeling pretty tired. Pulling out her cell phone, she flicked through her emails. Nothing of interest caught her attention, so she shoved her cell back into her pocket, sat back in her chair, and took in the atmosphere of the bar.

Callie didn't have a lot of friends and for the last five years, she didn't have a lot of family. Her family had disowned her after she took home the woman she loved. She now sat at the bar wondering if that sacrifice was even worth it. Sure, her family should accept her for who she was whether her girlfriend was an idiot or not, but she still wondered if choosing her girlfriend over her family was worth it. She had friends, but because of all the travelling she done, she very rarely got to catch up with them, and because of all the travelling, she didn't bother to get to know people. What was the point?

Staring off into space, Callie hadn't noticed the scent that was now attacking her senses. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she glanced up to find Arizona standing above her.

"Hey. You look like you could use a talk?" the blonde asked without trying to sound too interested. She was very much interested. She had thought about Callie since the second she had heard her sing. The blonde couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the tanned shimmering cleavage of the Latina sitting in front of her.

Pulling a chair around the brunettes table, she sat extremely close to Callie. At first it felt a little awkward but once the blonde had starting talking to the Latina, the tension around them quickly disappeared. Callie couldn't help but notice how Arizona made her feel. Every time the volume in the room rose, the blonde would lean in closer Callie's ear. Every time she done that, the brunette had to close her eyes. She needed it to just be her and Arizona in the room. After both women had made small talk, Callie wondered if she should try and get the blondes number. _No. She won't be interested. Why would she be interested in me? But, she does seem to be getting closer and closer to me. Damn._ Callie sighed to herself.

"You okay? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Arizona frowned when she caught the brunette sigh.

"No, no. I'm fine. I, um, was just wondering if I could get your number?" Callie spoke barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you." the blonde had heard Callie, but she loved how nervous she looked right now. She thought it was cute.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's okay. I should probably head back to my hotel now." Callie nervously played with the beer mat in front of her.

"Well, Callie. I guess you don't have time to take my number then" the blonde squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh. Yeah, can I get your number?" The brunette flashed her million dollar smile. _God this woman is hot. That squinty thing she just done with her eyes. Hot!_

Arizona handed Callie a business card and explained which of the numbers was her private cell. After the blonde stood, Callie gathered her things from beside her and brought herself up out of her seat to be stood face to face with Arizona.

"So, I guess i'll hear from you soon? I hope." The blonde leant in and kissed Callie just below the ear. "It was awesome speaking with you."

Callie almost melted on the spot. Seeing that smile, and receiving that kiss, she could of sworn she had grabbed onto the back of the chair next to her. "Yeah. Uh, I-I'll be in touch. M-Maybe we could go for coffee?"

"Sounds great" Arizona turned to leave.

Callie couldn't move. If she moved, the scent surrounding her would disappear. The perfect end to the night she had just had would be gone. She wasn't sure if she should drop back into her chair and breathe, or run back to the hotel for a cold shower. Deciding on the latter, the Latina made her way out of the bar and up the street to her hotel. Checking out the business card still grasped tightly by her hand, she smiled and let out a small laugh. Arizona Robbins. She's hot.

* * *

 **Song is Wherever you will go. Originally by The Calling but the one used in this Fic is the version by Charlene Soraia.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gravity

Chapter Two: Gravity

* * *

Arizona sat in her favourite coffee shop after a night of editing, processing and not a lot of sleep. She needed coffee, a whole load of it. It had been two days since she had given Callie her number and had so far heard nothing. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in the gorgeous Latina, and the way she put her emotions into her songs, made Arizona even more interested.

Something about the brunette instantly pulled the blonde in and as much as she tried, she couldn't get the tanned, and perfectly toned woman out of her head. She sensed a hint of sorrow in the brunettes voice and when she looked into the chocolate orbs, she felt as though there was once a sparkle there, which had since faded. She needed to know more about the woman who had instantly caught her attention.

Arizona Robbins wasn't the kind of person that would get too attached to another person. She didn't exactly sleep around but she also didn't put in a whole lot of effort to keep her relationships going, if they even got started. Sure, she had the occasional one night stand, but who didn't? At least thats what she often told herself. She didn't ever see herself settling down, buying a house with her partner, having children, being a family. She focused on her work. It was the only thing that was guaranteed to keep her sane.

Thinking back to her last long term relationship, the blonde laughed. It had lasted a whole six months, and the moment it ended, she felt free. It was the kind of relationship people often get into, simply so that they aren't alone, or to use in social situations. Everyone likes to have someone on their arm when they are meeting up with friends. Again, that was another thing she often told herself. She never seemed to find the right person. No one was ever good enough, or funny enough, or smart enough, or just a good person. They always seemed to come with some sort of flaw that the brunette just couldn't see past. All of her friends knew this, and had given up trying to find someone for her. Sure, she still slept with the occasional woman, but at the end of the night, she left their bed, and headed home.

The one thing that worried her right now, was the fact that the brunette behind the piano, was slowly taking a hold of her. Yes, she had slept with many beautiful women, but this woman, there was something about her that was pulling the blonde further and further in.

As she sat and sipped on her third coffee of the morning, she watched people hurry in and out of the coffee shop, either late for work or just too impatient to stand civil in a queue. Often hearing people complain and mutter under their breath she couldn't help but giggle to herself. _Some people are never happy. You are alive, you are breathing. Stop complaining._

The blonde had often been told she was too perky, too happy, too sparkly. She knew she was a perky person, she always had been, but she didn't see it as being a problem. That was another reason her relationships didn't work out vert often. Past lovers had told her she was too smiley. They couldn't be around that much happiness everyday. The blonde had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't change who she was for anyone. If people didn't like it, well, it was their loss.

 _Am I really that unbearable? Am I really too much to be around? Surely there is someone, somewhere, who is all for the perkiness and happiness I have._ Shrugging to herself, she opened up her Macbook and began sorting through her emails.

* * *

Callie lay on her king size hotel bed. She had spent last night relaxing in her hotel room, and tonight it was back to the bar. The thought of being back at the bar instantly brought Arizona into her mind. She had tried not to think about the blonde since she was given her number, but it was harder said than done.

The first thing she had thought about when she woke up that morning, was what Arizona would be doing now. She wondered how often she worked, how she spent her days off, what she liked to do for fun, and what kind of person she is looking for in terms of a relationship. _What am I doing? She will never go for me. She's too hot. We all know what happens with the hot ones. They draw you in with all their hotness and then leave you brokenhearted._ Callie laughed to herself. She didn't truly believe that, but it helped for when she was rejected by Arizona at a later date. It was bound to happen. After catching her girlfriend cheating, she had quickly put her walls back up, and she wasn't an easy person to break. She wondered if she would ever be in a relationship again. A serious, loving relationship. Not some fling, anyone can have a fling. She wanted it all. She wanted the romance, the cuddling, the fighting, the hot make up sex, the house, the kids, the love of her life.

She had thought that Jaida was the love of her life at one point. She truly believed they would grow old together, but that was shot down five years into the relationship. After the break up, Callie had avoided any contact with her ex girlfriend. She didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, she didn't care. She refused to believe that there was a reason for her behaviour. _How can someone try to explain why they slept with someone else?_ Callie didn't want to know.

Thinking about Arizona put a smile on the brunettes face. She wanted to know her. In order to do that, she would have to make some sort of contact with her. Grabbing her cell, she hit the message tab. She was tired of thinking about Jaida. She had no intentions of getting back together, no matter how much she tried to contact the brunette. Turned out the redhead on her bathroom floor wasn't interested in a relationship. Jaida was now left alone.

 _Hey! It's Callie. Can I buy you coffee sometime?_

The brunette climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower. She didn't expect a message back from Arizona any time soon, so she didn't bother to hang around like a love struck puppy waiting for her phone to buzz.

The bathroom was filled with the scent of golden pear and vanilla. Callie's favourite shampoo. It made her feel relaxed, and the scent was comforting to her. Standing under the hot water, she began thinking about Jaida again. She went over all of the messages and voicemails in her head. How she had apologised endlessly, how she had promised it wouldn't happen again, and how it meant nothing. How they could be happy again if Callie would only let her back in. She didn't want to think about her ex girlfriend. Especially when she was stood in the shower, but it was still pretty raw and being alone never done the brunette any good.

Deciding that the shower was only causing her more problems, and bringing on a headache, she shut off the water and stepped out. Wrapped in a towel, she stood in the mirror and looked back at herself. _Screw this. Im hot. I deserve to be happy._ Callie turned and left the bathroom. Laying back down on the bed, she checked her phone. There it was. The message she never expected to get. Arizona had replied to her offer.

 _Really? I'm always available for coffee with someone like you. Any time is good for me. -Az XO_

Callie's smile reached her ears and she immediately started thinking about the blonde who had just accepted her request. Not sure how to reply, she left the message for a couple of minutes. Making some coffee, she stood looking out of her hotel window, smiling at the people rushing about below her.

 _I'm free all day, every day. Whenever is good for you. -C xx_

Callie dropped her phone back down onto the bed and began picking out her clothes for the day. Suddenly feeling a rush of excitement, she wondered what kind of life the blonde lived. Did she enjoy the beach? Did she like animals? Where did she like to take vacations? What music did she like? Callie was brought out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

 _So i'm already in a coffee shop, but I could sure use a refill? -Az XO_

Callie's eyes widened. Had the blonde just invited her for coffee, right now? Throwing her phone down, she began rummaging through all of the clothes she had brought with her. Having brought four suitcases with her, she knew she had a lot to get through. She figured since she knew one of the suitcases had mainly formal wear in, she could push that one to the side for now. She wasn't about to turn up for coffee in a pants suit.

Grabbing a few different choices, she began swapping and changing until she found the perfect match. After putting the finishing touches to her outfit, she hit a quick message back to Arizona.

 _Sounds great. Send me the address. I can be there pretty soon. -C xx_

* * *

Callie left her hotel room and made her way to the front of the building. Suddenly feeling nervous, she wondered if she should quickly turn back around and cancel. Deciding against that option, she headed up the street and to the address Arizona had sent her. She could see the coffee shop as she turned the corner and now her nerves really started to kick in. _Keep it together, Torres. You can do this. Its just coffee._ Figuring she may look a little eager at the pace she was walking, she slowed down before crossing the street. Straightening out her leather jacket, she took a deep breath before opening the door and heading inside. Instantly spotting Arizona, the brunettes heart stopped for a second. _Sweet Jesus. She looks hot. How can someone look so good this time of day._ Callie smiled as the blonde made eye contact with her, and walked over to the table.

"Callie, Hi. Its good to see you" Arizona stood and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

 _Woah. Wasn't expecting that. She smells so good._ Callie took in the scent of the blondes hair before pulling away and sitting down. "Hi. Its good to see you too." The brunette blushed. "I, uh, are you sure its okay to meet you today? You aren't too busy?"

"Callie, I can be as busy as I choose to be. I'd much rather be having coffee with someone like you, than working. Besides, I've been working all night, and most of the morning." The blonde gave a dimpled smile.

"Uh, someone like me?" Callie frowned. That was the second time to blonde had made that comment.

"Yes. Someone beautiful." Arizona nonchalantly replied. "So, how about that coffee?"

"Oh, sure. Same again?" The brunette shot out of her chair, and made her way to the counter.

 _She said I'm beautiful. She's joking right? Just trying to be nice?_ Callie was brought out of her thoughts when the barista asked for her order. Moving along to the end of the counter, she glanced over to find Arizona checking her out. _I-Is she checking me out? Get a grip, Torres. Its just coffee. You are reading far too much into this._

Collecting their drinks order, the Latina made her way back to the table. Checking out Arizona on the way back, she couldn't help but hold her breath as she took in just how beautiful the blonde was. Dressed in tight skinny jeans which looked like they could of been painted onto her skin, and a cream blouse which showed off the soft, smooth skin of her chest, the brunette felt her heart beat speed up. As she stepped closer to the table, she couldn't help but notice the blondes choice of footwear. She was wearing what Callie could only describe as 'fuck me' boots. They were her favourite kind of footwear, and often left her feeling very hot under the collar.

"So, Callie. What does someone like you do when you aren't using that amazing voice of yours?" The blonde questioned with a smile.

"Not much, really. I travel a lot, but when I'm not working, I don't do very much. Not anymore anyway" Callie looked down into her coffee cup.

"Not anymore?" Arizona squinted at the brunettes reply. She could see something was on Callie's mind.

"Yeah, um. Just, no, I don't do much else other than play and sing." The brunette shrugged. "So, what about you?

Deciding not to push the brunette, Arizona began telling her a little about herself. Callie couldn't help but continuously switch her gaze between the blondes gorgeous blue eyes, and her soft pink lips.

"So, yeah. Other than being a photographer, thats about it really. Not only is it my job, it is my passion. If i'm not doing my job, I'm not happy." Arizona's grin touched her ears. Callie had barely heard anything of what the blonde had said. Between the boots she was wearing and the cerulean pools gazing at her, she had only caught the end of the blondes speech.

"Nice. Maybe you could do me a new promotional picture sometime?" Callie smiled at the blonde.

"I'd love to. I'd _really_ love that." The blonde threw in a little emphasis.

"Great. So, i'm playing tonight. Will you be at the bar?" the brunette nervously questioned. "I mean, its totally fine if you wont be there. I just, um, never mind"

Arizona's dimples caught Callie by surprise. "Would you like me to be there?"

"Yeah, i'd love for you to be there, but its fine if you are busy. Its nice to have someone to take to after my set. I don't know anyone around here." the Latina gave a small smile.

"Well, that won't do. I will be there tonight and we can talk as much as you like. I love listening to your voice. Its beautiful." Arizona sipped on her coffee.

"T-That would be great. I guess I should let you get back to your work. Leaves you free tonight then, and I wont feel as guilty." The brunette flashed her million dollar smile.

Arizona's eyes widened. _Wow. That smile. That smile is perfect. She is perfect._ Smiling back, the blonde simply nodded and continued to drink her coffee.

"So, i'll see you tonight? Thanks for agreeing to the coffee" Callie stood and fixed her jacket before heading towards the door.

Feeling a soft hand gently tug on her wrist, Callie turned back. "You will." the blonde whispered before planting a kiss below the brunettes ear.

* * *

Callie checked the time as she finished packing her stuff up for tonight's set at the bar. It was almost 7pm and she should be leaving by now. She had gotten sidetracked trying to pick out an outfit for tonight. Knowing Arizona was going to be there left her nervous and she wasn't sure she would actually make it through the set. Deciding on dark denim jeans and a white blouse, she finished off her outfit with black boots and a black bra. She would usually wear something a lot more casual, but tonight she found herself dressing for the blonde. Double checking she had everything she needed, she made her way out of her hotel room, and down onto the street.

Entering the bar, she set her bag down before heading back over to the bar area for a bottle of water. It was her rule that she wouldn't drink before a performance. Afterwards, she would enjoy one or two drinks, but never before.

Standing with her arms resting on the bar, she felt her senses being attacked once again. The intoxicating smell of the blondes perfume slowly crept up on her and she found herself smiling. Feeling Arizona's breath hovering around her ear, she closed her eyes.

"You look extremely hot right now." Arizona whispered into the brunettes ear.

As her breath hitched, Callie turned around to find blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi." The brunette had no other words right now.

"Callie? Do I make you nervous?" The blonde whispered.

"W-what? No." The brunette shook her head before looking down to the floor. _Oh god. She has those freaking boots on again._

Lifting the brunette's chin, the blonde looked into chocolate orbs. Lips just centimetres from the Latina's. "I think you're lying" Arizona smiled before pressing her lips to Callie's.

Eyes closed, the brunette took in the moment. She hadn't expected the kiss, but she also didn't pull away. She wasn't sure if that was because she wanted to kiss Arizona, or because she had frozen. Opening her eyes, she found herself standing at the bar, alone. _Damn. What the hell was that?_ Callie was somewhat relieved to find the blonde had disappeared. She had no words right now and would of just ended up a rambling mess in front of the beautiful blonde photographer. Electricity running through her body, she took a deep breath and made her way to her piano.

Placing her bottle of water on the floor and adjusting her microphone, she looked around the room before getting completely lost in the music.

 _Something always brings me back to you_

 _It never takes too long_

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

 _You hold me without touch_

 _You keep me without chains_

 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

 _And not feel your reign_

Callie opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd. Seeing the blonde watching her from the side of the room, she smiled into the microphone.

 _Set me free, leave me be_

 _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

 _Here I am, and I stand_

 _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

After what had happened at the bar moments before, she was starting to regret it had happened. Here she was singing about heartbreak, yet she had just had the most amazing thirty seconds of her life. She could see the confusion written all over the blondes face as she continued singing. Her set list was prepared well in advance so whatever had just happened, had no influence on the songs. Callie did however make a promise to herself that she would change the songs up next time.

 _I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

 _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

 _But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go_

 _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

 _You're keeping me down, eh ooh_

 _You're on to me, on to me, and all over_

Callie stood and thanked the crowd. After another three songs, she took a break and made her way to the bathroom. Heading towards the door, she glanced around to try and catch sight of the blonde, but it was so busy in the bar right now, she could barely make anyone out. Standing in front of the mirror, the brunette checked her makeup. Tonight she had gone for the smoky eye look. The dark colours around her eyes only accentuated the beauty and emotion pouring from them.

"So, that was beautiful" the blonde stepped up behind the Latina.

"Um, thanks. It nice of you to say." Callie smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona brushed her thumb across the brunettes cheek. "Its okay if you don't wish to answer."

"No, go for it. Ask away" the Latina gave a small smile.

"Why does someone as beautiful as you, sing such sad songs?" the blonde was being a little forward right now, but she wasn't worried. She felt the connection between the two of them, and she wasn't about to her the brunette go. Pushing her hips into the brunette who was leaning against the sink, she began to run her hands up and down bronzed, strong arms. "I mean, the songs are really beautiful, and you sing them with everything you have, but" The blonde shrugged "I just feel like you've been treated wrong in the past."

"O-Oh, um, I don't know. I guess its just my style of music. Its what people want to hear." The brunette gave a fake half smile. She appreciated the concern from the blonde but she wasn't sure she was ready to let her in just yet. Feeling herself tense up, she quickly stilled Arizona's movements. "I guess I should get back out there. I still have quite a bit to get through yet." Shifting out of the blondes arms, Callie left the bathroom.

* * *

Arizona sat on the opposite side of the room from the bar area. Callie had finished her set almost thirty minutes ago, but the blonde wasn't sure how to approach her after the conversation they had in the bathroom earlier in the night. She had felt the brunette become a little guarded once she had questioned her choice of songs, and she couldn't help but worry that she may of gone about it the wrong way. _Just go speak to her. The worst that can happen is that gets up and leaves._ Arizona could see the brunette from her choice of seating. She decided she would sit and stare at the Latina a little longer before approaching her.

Callie assumed that the blonde had left right after she had finished her set. The bar had quietened down some by now, and she was sitting over in the window with a rum and coke, watching the lights flicker outside. Caught up in her own thoughts, she internally chastised herself for thinking about Jaida. She hated that the woman still had a hold over her. Sure, that was her own fault, but she couldn't help wonder what her life would be like right now, had she chosen to give her ex girlfriend a second chance.

"Care to share your thoughts?" a familiar voice quietly spoke.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the brunette glanced up to find piercing blue eyes looking down on her. "Oh, sorry. I was miles away. Just unwinding, you know." Callie smiled. "I like to take a minute after I finish up to let my body relax."

"A minute? I've been watching you for some time now. You haven't moved." Arizona laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just, I have a lot on my mind right now. It tends to catch up with me of an evening, and then hits me like a train." the Latina broke her stare with the blonde and looked back out into the street.

"Oh, okay. I guess I should leave you to it then. Maybe i'll see you around?" blue eyes had lost a slight sparkle as Arizona turned to head out of the bar. "It was great to see you again, Callie"

"Wait, i'm sorry. I invited you here tonight and have done nothing to make you want to be here." The brunette stood.

"Oh, you've made me want to be here, Callie. I just feel like you are holding something back. Care to let me in?" The blonde gave a sad smile.

"Um, I-" the brunette stuttered.

"You know what, don't. You barely know me. Let me take you to dinner?" Arizona flashed a dimpled smile at the Latina.

"Okay." Callie swallowed thickly.

"Okay?" the blonde smiled.

"Yeah. When? I'm not playing again now for another two nights." Feeling her nerves subside a little, the brunette figured she should probably at least look a little interested.

"Tomorrow? I'll come by your hotel at say? 8?" the blonde squinted as she tried to gauge Callie's reaction.

"8 sounds good. I can't wait" the brunette winked. _Okay, Torres. Don't look so desperate._

"Perfect." Arizona gave a smile before leaning in and giving the brunette a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then."

The blonde had never asked anyone out to dinner. It wasn't her style, but something about the Latina made her feel like a completely different person. Heading out of the bar, Arizona smiled to herself. She was determined to break down Callie's walls, however long it took. She figured she had been through something fairly recently, and she wanted her to know that she could talk to her when the time came.

Callie sat back in her seat and sighed. _Arizona Robbins, who the hell are you._ The brunette had struggled to get the photographer off her mind for a couple of days now. She was genuinely interested in the blonde, but figured she probably shouldn't get too attached. She would be flying off to another state in less than two weeks, and she didn't want to have to hurt herself or the blonde by getting too into a relationship. She also wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship just now. Feeling her cell buzz from inside her pocket, she pulled it out.

 _You looked hot tonight, Callie. -Az XO_

Rolling her eyes and smiling, the brunette felt her body ignite at the words she was reading on the screen. _It can't happen. It can't happen._ The Latina began repeating the words in her head like a mantra. She was willing to spend time with the blonde, but that was all. _But those eyes, those piercing blue eyes. They make my world explode._

 **The song 'Gravity' is by Sara Bareilles. Awesome song, go take a listen.**

 **Thanks for all of your follows so far on this story. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Crazy for you

Chapter Three: Crazy For You

* * *

Callie had spent the entire morning deciding on an outfit for her date tonight. So far, she had whittled it down to three different dresses. _Well, Cal. You can't wear them all, so make a goddamn decision._ Looking over the dresses spread out on her bed, she instantly removed one. _Nope, that one looks like I'm meeting someone's grandmother._ Quickly discarding the dress, she was left with two.

Looking down, she had a very short black dress, and a deep purple one that wasn't as tight as the black. _Well, I do look pretty hot in black. If I wear it with those heels, i'll be good to go._ The brunette continued to contemplate her decision while pacing up and down at the foot of the kingsize bed. _Damn it. I'm not going to look hot, I'm not try to impress. I'm just trying to be me._ Thinking back to her outfit choices so far when in the company of the blonde, Callie quickly realised that she could do better. She had always looked hot when she was with Jai, but in recent months, her appearance had taken a back seat. She wasn't interested in looking good for anyone else. She was barely looking after herself, let alone thinking about other people.

Throwing the purple dress back into her suitcase, she was left with the sexy black one which she knew she would look drop dead gorgeous in. She thought back to the looks and comments she had received the last time she wore said dress. Giggling to herself, she hit the play button on her docking station and began strutting around her hotel room.

* * *

Arizona sat at home on her couch, thinking about whether to send a quick message to Callie. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that the brunette wasn't going to show tonight. Picking up her cell, her fingers tapped against the screen quickly.

 _Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful smile? -Az XO_

The blonde was about to place her phone down on the coffee table when it started to buzz.

"Hey! I thought you had forgotten who I was" Arizona laughed into the handset.

"God, I'm so sorry. I've been crazy at work." the voice responded on the other end of the phone. "Hit me with whats new. I need some gossip in my life"

"Oh, sorry. Can't help you there. I don't have any." the blonde shrugged.

"Why do you sound so happy? the blondes friend suspiciously questioned.

"What? I always sound this happy, Mer!" the blonde gasped down the phone.

"Yeah, whatever. You got laid didn't you? Who is she? Did she manage to spend the night, or did you kick her out like the rest of em'?" Meredith knew her friend too well.

"I did NOT get laid. I have met someone though." Arizona sighed into the phone.

"Oh, really? You mean you've found someone to bed?" Meredith questioned.

"No, Meredith. Its not like that. I'm taking her to dinner tonight. Something about her, she's just, I don't know. She's amazing." the blondes friend sat silent on the other end of the phone. "You remember last week we went to the bar down by the space needle?"

"Yep, I remember. Although I don't remember getting home. That tequila, woah" Meredith laughed.

"Well, its the musician from there." Arizona nonchalantly responded to the dirty blonde.

"Musician? Oh! Her? She was hot, Arizona." Meredith squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, She is. But thats not why i'm taking her to dinner, Mer." the blonde sighed at her friends observation.

"Sure you're not" Meredith snorted.

"I guess I should go get ready, it will be 8 before I know it. Bye, Meredith." Arizona hit the end call button. She could understand why her friend thought Callie would be a lay and nothing more, thats the way things usually played out. Not tonight. Not with this woman. Noticing she had a message, she slid the screen and furrowed her brow as she read the brunettes reply. God this woman is giving nothing away.

 _No. But thanks -C xx_

 _You're welcome. See you tonight? -Az XO_

 _You will. 8pm. -C xx_

 _Hotel? I'll collect you. -Az XO_

 _Oh, right. The Archfield. Top floor. -C xx_

 _Great. Catch you later, Beautiful. -Az XO_

Reading the brunettes message back, she became more and more intrigued by the woman. _Top floor of the Archfiend? Interesting._ Arizona jumped up from her spot on the couch and made her way down the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

Callie began pacing up and down as it neared 8pm. She had been ready for almost an hour, and she was starting to regret that decision. _Do I look okay? Do I look too desperate?_ her mind was playing tricks on her. After giving the blonde her hotel room number earlier in the day, she nervously waited for a knock at the door. After checking herself in the mirror for the hundredth time, she walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a rum miniature.

Grabbing a glass, she poured the rum before knocking it back in one gulp. _Jesus, why is she having this effect on me? She's just a woman. A woman who I'm having dinner with. That's all. But she's hot, like really hot. Undressing her with my eyes from the moment I saw her kind of hot. C_ allie was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door. Glancing over at the clock she seen it was 7:57. _Well, here goes nothing._

Arizona stood on the other side of the door. No nerves, or apprehension, just excitement. She hadn't felt this good about anyone in a long time. Maybe even ever? Tapping her fingers on the thigh impatiently, she let out a sigh. _She's not going to answer, I know it._

About to lift her hand up to the door again, she suddenly stopped as the door opened. Frozen to the spot, her nerves definitely started to kick in. Swallowing thickly, Arizona glared at the sight in front of her. "Holy mother of-" the blonde cut herself off and stood with her mouth open.

"Hi" Callie flashed her smile.

"Uh, H-Hi" was all the blonde could muster up.

"You ready? Shall we go?" the brunette smiled. She expected that kind of reaction, but didn't dare show it. She didn't want Arizona to think she was just trying to look good. There was so much more to her than her looks. Like how when she fell, she fell hard. How she loved to cuddle in bed until midday, how she gave her heart fully, but also how she feared the heartache that she felt was inevitable. Since meeting Arizona in the bar, Callie had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't believe that someone as drop dead gorgeous as the blonde standing in front of her, could possibly want to spend time with her, not without an ulterior motive. Before opening the door to the blonde, she had decided to just enjoy herself tonight. Well, within reason.

"Uh, ah, yeah. Let's go" The blonde signalled for the Latina to lead the way.

Walking behind Callie, Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of the body in front of her. A tight black dress hugged every curve of the brunettes body, while black pointed heels gave her calves the most amazing definition. Every step the Latina took caused her dress to slightly rise. The blonde felt herself almost drool as the already mid thigh dress rode up more to show off the gorgeous bronzed thighs. _Oh, she is going to be the death of me. I swear._ Feeling her body respond to the vision in front of her, Arizona tried to think of anything other than the brunette and her amazing body.

Catching up to Callie at the elevator, Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Callie."

"Thanks." Letting her own mind take over, she gave the blonde her million dollar smile. "You look hot."

Feeling a slight blush, Arizona dropped her gaze to the floor. "Thanks." She had never felt this way about anyone she had dated, or slept with, in the past. Very rarely did she blush at a compliment.

As the women made their way out into the cold Seattle air, the blonde was thankful. She needed the cool air right now to stop her body temperature from rising any further. Placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back, the brunette guided her across the street and to the restaurant they had a reservation at.

Stepping inside, Callie handed her jacket to a waiter before the women where directed to their table. After being seated, they looked over the menu and ordered a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine. Conversation came easy, and before they knew it, they were tucking into their food, while Arizona explained her name.

"Wow, thats awesome. I think it is a beautiful name." Callie smiled as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Thanks, so, Callie? Is it short for something? Is there a story behind it?" The blonde questioned.

"Actually yes, it is short for Calliope. Only my father calls me Calliope though." Callie shrugged.

"Oh. Calliope, I love it." Arizona sensed a story behind her name. She also noticed how the brunette tensed up at the mention of her father. Saying the brunettes full name over in her head, she loved how it just rolled off of her tongue.

"It means beautiful voice. Greek. I am very rarely referred to by my full name." Callie continued to sip on her wine.

"Well I think it is the ideal name, for such a beautiful person, which such a beautiful voice. Your mom obviously knew the path you would take." Arizona smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Callie held back the lump in her throat. She didn't need the blonde to see her crumble right now. Clearing her throat, she continued the small talk. "So, how is the shrimp?"

"Oh, the shrimp is good. Really good." The blonde could see that Callie was trying to change the subject, so decided to go along with it. She had noticed the change in the brunettes mood after discussing their names. That was a story for another day. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the company of the gorgeous Latina sitting across from her. Good food, good wine, and pleasant conversation was all she was expecting tonight anyway.

After sitting and talking for another couple of hours, Callie called for the bill. She had explained to Arizona how she had to be up early the next morning as she was waiting on a call for her next destination. She could see the sadness in the blondes features, but didn't mention it. There was not a lot she could do about it. Her job was to travel, well, for the time being it was, until something more permanent came up. After she had caught Jai, she made the decision to take her music on the road. She didn't want to live in the house she had shared with her girlfriend of five years. It would only remind her of what they had lost, and it meant there was more chance of crossing paths with her ex.

Taking her music on the road was the best decision she had made. Firstly, she got to travel from state to state, and eventually she hoped to travel around Europe, and secondly, she had met a beautiful blonde with the most amazing blue eyes, and a personality to match. As the night went on, she could feel herself becoming more and more interested in Arizona. She couldn't let it happen though, she couldn't let either of them get hurt.

"So, i'm at the bar again day after tomorrow. Will you be gracing me with your presence?" the brunette smiled into her glass.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Arizona winked before giving Callie a dimpled smile.

As both women made their way to the entrance of the restaurant, Callie collected her jacket before opening the door for the blonde. Stepping out into the cold, the brunette noticed Arizona had bare shoulders.

"Hey, You cold?" Callie asked as she wrapped her jacket around the blonde.

"Thank you. But what about you?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good. I'm only staying across the street, i'll be inside before I know it." Callie smiled. "Take it with you, i'm sure i'll see you before I leave to get it back."

Arizona pulled the jacket around her and took in the intoxicating scent of one Calliope Torres. Closing her eyes, she let her mind take over. The smell was suddenly comforting and warmed her up. Callie watched on as the blonde stood glued to the spot. Smiling to herself, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, sorry. Now I look creepy." Arizona laughed.

"Its fine. I thought you had fallen asleep on me for a moment." Callie gave a small chuckle. "Lets get you home. Come on, I'll walk you."

Arizona felt a strong arm around her waist as the brunette began to walk her down the street. She didn't want this moment to end. She had never enjoyed spending time with some one as much as she had tonight.

"Well, this is me. Thank you for coming to dinner, Calliope. I had a wonderful night." Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a soft kiss.

Closing her eyes at the contact, the brunettes breath hitched. "No, thank you for asking me to dinner." she smiled. "I had a great time. Now, get yourself inside before you freeze to death."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Arizona, the Latina made her way back up the street to her hotel. As she got inside, she felt her body relax. She had tried not to be so tense all night, but staring into those blue eyes, knowing nothing could happen, was a lot harder than she originally thought. Opening the mini bar, she pulled out a rum, poured it into a glass and made her way over to the window. Sitting down, she grabbed her guitar from its case and began to pull at its strings.

 _Found myself today_

 _Singing out loud your name,_

 _You said I'm crazy,_

 _If I am I'm crazy for you._

 _Sometimes sitting in the dark_

 _Wishing you were here_

 _Turns me crazy,_

 _But it's you who makes me lose my head._

Thinking about the blonde who had so suddenly came into her life, Callie felt hot tears begin to fall down her face. She couldn't get her out of her head. _Why did I ever agree to dinner with her? I'm setting myself up to get hurt._ Closing her eyes, the brunette continued to play.

 _And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_

 _You drift into my head_

 _And turn me into a crumbling fool._

 _Tell me to run and I'll race,_

 _If you want me to stop I'll freeze,_

 _And if you want me gone, I'll leave,_

 _Just hold me closer, baby,_

 _And make me crazy for you._

 _Crazy for you._

Arizona stood outside the door of Callie's hotel room. Listening to the beautiful sound coming from within, she leant back against the door frame and closed her eyes. Smiling as she listened to the words, she knew it was only a matter of time before the brunette took her heart. Right now, in the moment, Arizona was happy to give it to her.

 _Lately with this state I'm in_

 _I can't help myself but spin._

 _I wish you'd come over,_

 _Send me spinning closer to you._

 _My oh my, how my blood boils,_

 _It's sweet taste for you,_

 _Strips me down bare_

 _And gets me into my favourite mood._

 _I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_

 _But the more I do,_

 _The crazier I turn into._

Arizona continued to smile as she listened to Callie pour her heart out via song. She wanted so badly to knock on her door, but she couldn't bring herself to stop the brunette from singing. The sound coming from the room was magical, beautiful, and typical Calliope. Hearing the Latina finish the song, she decided to wait another minute or so before knocking. Straightening herself out and looking a little less suspicious, the blonde gently knocked on the door.

"J-Just a minute." Callie called from behind the door. She was in no fit state right now to answer the door. Her tear stained face was red and blotchy, and mascara left a dark grey trail down her cheeks. "I-I'll be right there."

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she heard Callie fumbling around inside. She wondered what the hell was going on in there but as the Latina opened the door, it was evident.

"Calliope? A-Are you okay?" The blonde could see Callie was upset.

"Oh, um, yeah i'm fine. Romantic movie." the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Um, I just came by to return your jacket." Arizona handed over the the brunettes leather jacket. Hands grazing each other, both women felt the feeling rising in the pit of their stomachs.

Clearing her throat, Callie smiled. "Thanks, it could of waited though. You shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. C-Can I get you a warm drink?"

Arizona felt a rush of all kinds of emotions when the brunette had spoken her last sentence. _I like protective Calliope. Bless, she is adorable._

"Sure, if you aren't busy? I can totally leave." Arizona questioned. She knew the brunette was upset and she didn't want to take up any of her time right now. Something told her to stay though. She constantly felt a pull, a need, to be where the brunette was.

"No, its okay. I was just winding down for the night. Come on in" Callie stepped aside.

Neither women had changed yet, and both stood staring hungrily at each other. Callie broke the silence first. "So, what can I get you?" Callie broke eye contact and turned away from the blonde.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." Arizona gave a small smile as she watched the Latina move around the room in her form fitting dress. She felt the need to hold the her but she wasn't sure how it would be received. Watching as Callie made her way back to the door Arizona was still standing at, the brunette stepped around her and closed the door.

Callie handed the coffee to the blonde and stood unsure of what to say. The blonde placed her cup down before moving closer to the Latina. Every step Arizona took forward, Callie took one back. Feeling her back connect with the cold door behind her, the brunette closed her eyes. "Arizo-" Callie was cut off.

Opening her eyes, she found the blondes lips only centimetres from her own. "You know, I, uh, I heard your beautiful voice as I made my way to your door." Arizona husked.

"Oh, um, I was just trying to relax myself before I got into bed." Callie swallowed hard.

"Calliope" The brunette closed her eyes again at the sound of Arizona using her full name. She loved the sound of it coming from the blondes lips, but right now, it was the last thing she needed. She could feel herself giving into the temptation in front of her, which was only made worse as she felt the blonde press her front into her. "It was beautiful." Arizona moved her lips to the Latina's ear. Gently biting down on the brunettes lobe, she ran her tongue along to sooth it. "Just so you know, I'm crazy for you, too"

Letting out a small moan when she felt the blondes mouth on her, she was struggling to control herself. She knew if she let what was about to happen, happen, she would leave herself open to a tonne of hurt. How could she possibly sleep with this woman, who she was quickly falling for, and then say goodbye to her.

Arizona ran her right hand from Callie's hip down to her thigh. Feeling the brunette melt into her touch, she smiled into a kiss. Lips crushing together, both women quickly began to lose control. Tongues fighting for entry, Callie's lips parted as she let out a prolonged moan. Running her hand back up the Latina's thigh, she brought up the bottom of her dress. Hand slipping underneath it, she felt her whole body ignite. She had never felt such soft, toned skin and right now, the Latina was doing all sorts of things to her body without even touching her.

"Calliope, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Arizona whispered between breaths, as she brought her hand around the back of the Latina's thigh, before grabbing her ass. The blonde could feel the moisture pooling between the brunettes legs, as well as her own. Her body was begging for Callie to touch her, but right now, she was happy to let her own hands roam.

Feeling the saltiness of tears between their kiss, Arizona pulled her head back. "Hey. Whats up?" the blonde had a concerned look on her face. _Oh god. What am I doing. I don't know her background, I don't know what she is comfortable with._ Callie quickly brought the blonde out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Arizona. I-I can't do this. I can't do this with you."

Pulling back, Arizona released her grip on the Latina in front of her. "No, I'm sorry, Calliope. I shouldn't of assumed. That was wrong of me. I-I'll go." The blonde reached around Callie and took a hold of the door handle.

Callie moved out of her way. "Arizona, please know that you have done nothing wrong. I-I want this, so much. But I can't. I have to leave in a few days and I can't be with you, like this, knowing I have to leave."

Arizona gave Callie a sad smile. "I-I wish you didn't have to leave. I meant what I said before, I am crazy about you, Calliope."

"God, this is so fucked up. I-I'm sorry." Callie dropped her head. "Being around you makes me want so much. So much, Arizona. I can't do this and then leave. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I like you, a lot. Please know that. You are beautiful and i'm so very sorry."

Arizona didn't respond. She simply nodded and left the room. Callie leant back against the door and sighed. Still feeling the blondes touch on her body, she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her again but she knew in the long run, it was best for the both of them.

* * *

 **Song is 'Crazy for you' by Adele.**

 **Thanks again for any reviews/follows. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 - All I Ask

Chapter Four: All I Ask

* * *

Callie stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Feeling the hot water cascade down her body after a long day of packing was exactly what she needed right now. Having spent the last four days cooped up in her hotel room, only going out to perform at the bar, she was definitely ready to leave Seattle.

Although part of her time in the city had been enjoyable, she needed to move on, and she knew it was time. Pulling on her dark denim jeans, she moved over to the mirror and began applying her makeup. She often decided on her make up, based on the kind of set she was going to play. After going through her setlist earlier on in the day, she made a few changes, and now being sat in front of the mirror, she was going for the smoky eye look. It was going to be an emotional night. Not only because she was leaving someone who she felt was becoming an important part of her life, but the end of a bar tour, in any city, for Callie was emotional.

She had often found that once people had been once to hear her play, they came back night after night. She knew, when she seen familiar faces in the crowd, she was doing something right. Finishing off her make up, she made her way over to the kingsize bed she had spent the last four days in, and slipped on her blouse.

Callie had avoided Arizona since she had left her hotel after their date. She had numerous missed calls and messages from the blonde but she refused to let herself give in. She had to do what she was doing. Yes, it absolutely killed her to be so cold and ignorant towards the beautiful blonde, but she was doing what she thought was best for the both of them. She didn't know how the blonde had dealt with heartbreak in past relationships, but she knew how she, herself dealt with them. She was barely over her last relationship and what she couldn't deal with right now, was the heartache of another failed attempt. Although things had barely even started between her and the blonde, Callie knew there was something between them, something she knew could be beautiful and extraordinary.

Callie just had to get through tonight and she would be safe to leave on her flight tomorrow. She wasn't sure if the blonde had been to any of her last shows, but if she had, she had kept a low profile. Praying to whatever god was listening to her right now, she hoped that her last show would end fine and she would be back in her hotel room before midnight. Flight on schedule for 3pm tomorrow, she sighed as she grabbed her guitar case and headed out of her hotel room.

Stepping into the bar, she wondered if tonights crowd was her biggest yet. Smiling and chatting with people on her way in, she was feeling good. Positive. Her setlist for tonight was a mixed bag, some she had chosen purely because she enjoyed singing them, and others, chosen because they had their own personal meaning to her.

Taking part in her usual ritual of collecting her water from the bar, the brunette made her way over to the piano and placed her guitar case down beside it.

Taking a seat behind the piano, the Latina looked out around the darkened room. Satisfied that the majority of people were ready for her to start, she began gently caressing the keys. Closing her eyes and forgetting anyone else was even in the room, she was lost in the music.

 _It's the last night on earth before the great divide_

 _My hands are shaking time was never on our side_

 _And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_

 _As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

 _It's never enough_

 _No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love_

 _If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

 _I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

 _If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

 _I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

 _Like it's the last night on earth_

Glancing up at the people lost in her words, she smiled. The song she was performing had its own personal meaning to Callie. She hoped a certain person would someday forgive her for leaving, without a word. She also hoped that the blonde would one day know that Callie was quickly falling for her, and because of that, she had to let her go.

 _A penny for your thoughts_

 _A picture so it lasts_

 _Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

 _Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear_

 _Only you can help me heal_

 _I see forever with you here_

 _It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love_

The brunette finished up on the piano before taking a firm grip of her guitar. Performing a few upbeat songs, the atmosphere in the crowd completely changed. This was what she lived for, its why she performs. For the people. She knew that as long as she had her music, she would be okay. No matter what she faced in life, music would always be her comfort and her healer.

Leaving the stage, she moved over to the bar. Pulling herself up on the stool, she rested her head in her hands. Taking a minute to herself, everyone in the bar disappeared. Only Callie remained. All sorts of thoughts running through her mind, she decided she would have a single rum, just as a celebration for ending her stint in the bar. She had a few more songs to go, but right now, she needed a little courage.

She felt a sense of uncertainty settle in. Something had changed. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere of the place, or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but suddenly, something felt different. Glancing around, everything was as it should be. Shaking her head, she laughed to herself before downing her rum, and heading back to her piano. _Come on, Torres. Last song. Big finish. You are badass and you are awesome._

Taking her place back behind the piano, the brunette instantly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. This was the end of her of her stay in Seattle and this song was meant for a certain person to hear. Callie was torn. She secretly hoped that Arizona would be in the bar tonight, but she also hoped to not see her again. She wasn't sure she could bare the goodbyes if she did in fact make an appearance. At times she had felt a little stupid. She wondered how the blonde had made her feel the way she was. They'd barely spent any time together, and they'd only been on one date. She shouldn't be feeling this like. Truth was, she was attached, and she hated feeling the way she was.

About to play her final song of the night, and in Seattle, she stood and thanked the crowd for their awesome support during her stay in the city. Getting a round of applause, and a few whistles, she smiled before clearing her throat and sitting back down.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before, you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what is coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

Feeling a single tear fall, Callie tried to keep her composure. She was struggling right now and she wanted nothing more than to see Arizona and tell her exactly how she was feeling and why she was doing what she was doing.

 _I don't need your honesty_

 _It's already in your eyes_

 _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

 _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters_

 _Tell me who do I run to?_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

Finally looking up from the piano and glancing around the room, she could see people holding their partners. Smiling, she thought about how her music made people feel. They felt safe, happy and an immense connection to a lot of the lyrics. Turning her head back towards her microphone, she was sure her mind was playing with her. She could sworn she had just seen a head full of blonde curls and piercing of blue eyes. Turning her head very slightly, she almost stopped playing when chocolate orbs locked onto blue. Smiling at the blonde who had made her way towards the front of the crowd, she closed her eyes as she felt the tears begin to fall.

 _Let this be our lesson in love_

 _Let this be the way we remember us_

 _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_

 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness_

 _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

Finishing her song, she quickly realised she wasn't the only one crying. Blue eyes remained fixed throughout the rest of the song, and now, Callie was staring back. Emotion pouring from both women, Arizona gave the brunette a sad smile before mouthing the word 'Goodbye'. The blonde turned her back and made her way back through the crowd, and out of the door.

Feeling like she was going to breakdown, Callie quickly packed her things up. Heading over to the bar, she thanked the owner for having her, and made her way up the street to her hotel. Never in her life had she wanted to lock herself away so quickly. Desperate to get to the hotel, the brunette started to run.

Finally reaching the hotel, she hit the elevator button and shifted from left to right. She couldn't get Arizona out of her head. The way she looked at her, the way she smiled at her, how she was crying, and how she said goodbye before leaving. Replaying in her mind, over and over, the Latina stepped into the elevator and prayed it wouldn't stop at any other floors.

Making her way down the hallway to her room, she fumbled for her key card, before slamming the door shut behind her. She lay down on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. Never had she felt so alone in such a beautiful city, never had she fallen for someone so quickly, and never had she thought this would be the end result.

Picking up the phone, she called down to reception and ordered some comfort food, before stripping off her clothes and slipping on her robe.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, there was a light rasp at her hotel door. Making her way over to the door, she wiped away the tears that had been falling for the last twenty minutes and checked herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. Opening the door slowly, she grabbed some money off the side table for a tip. Eyes widening, she didn't know what to do.

"Arizo-" Callie was cut off.

Arizona shot through the door and wrapped her arms around the Latina. Lips crushing together, both women refused to let go. Tracing the outline of Callie's lip with her tongue, the blonde felt every nerve in her body light up. She needed Callie right now. She wanted to feel the brunettes skin against her own.

Pulling off her own top, Arizona continued to suck Callie's bottom lip into her mouth. Pulling back for air, the brunette desperately tried to stop. "Arizona, I ca-"

"Calliope, please." Arizona rested her head against the Latina's. "Please don't push me away again." Not seeing any protest from the brunette, the blonde undone her robe before sliding it off of her arms. "I want you, so much, Calliope."

Callie felt her body take over, allowing whatever was going to happen, to happen. She had all but lost control, and the more Arizona whispered into her ear, and kissed her the way she was, the more she was hanging on for dear life. Moaning at the vision in front of her, the blonde walked the Latina back towards the bed. Hands roamed all over Callie's naked body, and before she knew it, she was lay flat on her back with piercing blue eyes gazing down at her. The want in both women's eyes was evident, and as Arizona unzipped her jeans and began to tug them down, followed by her panties, Callie closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

Feeling Arizona lower herself down and begin to tug on her earlobe, Callie hooked her leg around the blondes waist. Fingers ghosting over the Latina's hardened left nipple, Arizona brought her mouth down to her right breast and began to slowly draw circles with her tongue. Feeling the heat between their bodies, Callie began to rock her hips into the blondes centre. "Arizona, t-touch me." The brunette's body begged for more. She needed to feel Arizona where her body wanted the blonde the most.

"Mm, Callie. You feel so good." Arizona dipped her hand between their bodies. Feeling the wetness pooled between the Latina's legs instantly left the blonde feeling dizzy.

"Fuck, Arizona." Callie was barely holding on as Arizona teased her entrance. Hearing the brunette curse below her made the blonde want more. She needed to feel Callie shudder beneath her. Dropping her hand further down, Arizona thrust two fingers into her centre.

"Oh! Calliope, Y-you are so tight" The blonde whispered into Callie's ear before running her tongue down the side of her neck. Using her own centre to thrust her fingers deeper, she felt the Latina's body begin to stiffen.

"Oh, god. Arizona" Callie gripped onto the bedsheets below her. "I-I, I'm s-so close, fuck!" Arizona buried her neck into Callie's. The blonde could feel her own body responding. Callie brought her hand down between their bodies to Arizona's dripping core. Both women rocked against each other as they felt their orgasm's near. Biting down on the blondes shoulder, Callie felt a fire pooling low in her abdomen. Unable to hold on any longer, the brunette's body shuddered as she dissolved into pleasure and pure ecstasy.

Letting go herself, Arizona felt Callie's fingers sink deeper into her. One swipe of her clit, and Arizona's orgasm exploded throughout her entire body, as her walls tightened around the Latina's fingers.

Arizona lay limp on top of a toned, slick body. Unable to move, or speak, both women simply took in the moment. Rolling off of the Latina, Arizona propped her head up on her hand and gazed into dark chocolate orbs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let you go without ever feeling your hands on my body." The blonde was the first to break the silence. "I've just made everything worse haven't I?" Arizona looked worriedly at the brunette lay next to her.

Callie pulled Arizona into her body and kissed her temple. "We will worry about that tomorrow, Arizona. Right now, I just want you here, with me. Please, don't apologise for that. That was amazing." Smiling at the blonde, Callie couldn't believe how right and how perfect the moment felt. She knew Arizona was something special. She had discovered that the minute she laid eyes on her, but now, this had only confirmed that she really wanted something more with the woman lay in her arms. She wanted everything with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the recent follows and reviews. Always nice to read your opinions. Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Songs:**

 **Delta Goodrem - Last night on earth**

 **Adele - All I Ask**


	5. Chapter 5 -Hiding my heart

Chapter Five: Hiding My Heart

* * *

Callie woke to the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Golden curls splayed across the pillow, as Arizona peacefully slept. Laying back, chocolate orbs stared at the ceiling above. _Shit. What have I done?_ Callie instantly felt a wave of sadness as she thought about what was to come later on in the afternoon. Today she would say goodbye to the blonde who had come into her life, and completely changed things.

When she arrived at Seattle she was a broken mess who felt that she would never find the love she so desperately craved to have in her life. Her girlfriend had cheated on her, and she no longer had a home. She never expected to be leaving the city, feeling a lot less interested in her ex girlfriend, and a lot more interested in the woman lay in bed next to her.

Glancing over to the sleep beauty, Callie smiled. The woman beside her looked just as beautiful, if not more, first thing in the morning. Shifting slightly as she slept, the cover that was draped over the blonde fell below her waist line. Callie's body responded in all kinds of ways, but right now, she didn't need that. She couldn't allow herself to need or want that. In just six hours, she would be on a plane, ready to leave for New York.

Turning on her side and propping herself up on her elbow, the brunette traced a gentle line from the silky skin of the blondes shoulder, down to the curve of her ass. _Messed up big time, Torres. How the hell do I leave this?_ Callie felt tears form as she thought about possibly not seeing this woman again. Being a travelling musician made things difficult. _If only i'd met you back at home in Miami. We would be so good together._ The brunette would never of taken the deal from her agent to travel across the US if she knew something or someone like this would be coming into her life. Leaning forward, the Latina placed a soft kiss on Arizona's shoulder before quietly slipping out of the bed.

The blondes scent continued to attack her senses, even when she was no longer near her. Stepping into the bathroom, she turned the taps and took off her robe. Feeling the hot water running over her body, she felt a little tension lift from her shoulders. Unable to think about anything other than the woman lay in the next room, Callie wondered how long it would be before she was sent back to Seattle to perform in a different bar. _Maybe I could request a certain bar, or somewhere near by._ Callie knew thats not how the contract worked, but will 9 months still to go, she was struggling to find an alternative.

The thought of not seeing Arizona for that longer left her with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She desperately wanted to get to know the woman better. She knew that spending the night with her was a mistake, but once her body had taken over, she lost all control. Hearing the blonde whisper in her ear as her hands roamed all over her body, it was a little hard not to give in.

Feeling herself begin to cry, the Latina instead decided to let music be her comfort. Clearing her throat, she turned up the temperature of the water, and began to sing.

 _This is how the story went_

 _I met someone by accident_

 _Who blew me away_

 _Blew me away_

 _And It was in the darkest of my days_

 _When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

 _And buried them away, buried them away_

 _I wish I could lay down beside you_

 _When the day is done_

 _And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

 _But like everything I've ever known_

 _You'll disappear one day_

 _So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

Stepping out of the shower she ran her hand over the steamed up mirror. Looking back at herself, she sighed. _Why has everything in my life been so fucked up lately? Surely I deserve a little happiness._ Callie wrapped a large white plush towel around her and made her way out of the bathroom.

Lifting her gaze from the floor, the brunette entered the room to find Arizona sitting on the edge of the bed with a tear stained face, and nothing but the cover wrapped around her beautiful body. Chocolate met blue and the Latina gave Arizona a sad smile. "You okay? Callie knew it was a stupid question before it had even left her mouth, but she wasn't sure what else to say.

Frozen on the edge of the bed, the blonde just held her gaze. She had so much she wanted to say, yet at the same time, felt she had nothing to say to the woman standing in front of her.

"Arizona, I'm sorry." Callie simply stated.

"T-That song was beautiful, Calliope." Arizona gave a slight smile as her eyes glistened.

"Thanks. It's something I like to do when i'm showering. Takes my mind of things." the brunette sighed.

"What kind of things?" The blonde knew what Callie was saying, but she needed to hear words of comfort right now. Whether she would get that though, she didn't know.

"Things like how I got myself into this mess." The Latina dropped her head. "How i'm supposed to walk away from you today. How i'm not going to get the chance to get to know you better. How i'm not going to feel your hands on my skin, and how my life is so fucked up right now." She hadn't meant to pour her heart out there and then, but she felt the blonde deserved her honesty. She was really falling for the photographer, and the thought of not seeing her after today made her question everything.

"Callie, this is my fault. I should never of came here last night. It has just made things harder for you. I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head. "I never meant to make you feel this way."

"Wait? What are you saying? Did you only come here for a quick lay? Nobody else to fulfil your needs?" Callie furrowed her brow. She didn't understand why the blonde was implying only Callie was hurting.

"What? No. Don't ever think that. I had to come here last night. I couldn't not. I'm not the one that has to get on a plane in a few hours, you are. You are the one that has to technically walk away. That is what I mean't. I mean it must be hard for you, because if it was me, I'm not sure i'd be able to do it." The blonde stood and wrapped the cover tighter around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest that you had only came here for sex. That was horrible of me. My head is just so messed up right now, but I know that I have to go. I have a contract to honour, and people counting on me. It makes no difference to me, I don't need the money, but there are people depending on me to play and bring in their pay check. You have to understand that." The brunette shrugged. She was telling the truth in that she didn't need the money. She had never needed to work if she didn't want to. Her dad had set up a pretty big trust fund for her when she was a child, and now, she had full access to it.

She avoided using it as much as she could, and up to now, the balance had pretty much remained the same as it did all those years ago. Only dipping into it to buy some equipment once when someone had broken into the bar she had kept her set at. She also avoided telling people she had money. The money she had had never influenced her or her personality so she had always seen it as being irrelevant. When the time came and she had met someone she wanted to spend forever with, she would tell them about the fact that she was well off and worth around $21 million.

The only person Callie had ever told about her millions, was Jaida. It had never affected their relationship, and the brunette knew that it wouldn't when she decided to sit down and tell her girlfriend almost a year into their relationship.

Callie's father, Carlos, had started her trust fund when she was only a couple of hours old. $21 million, which she would be eligible to use once she turned 21. Now, at the age of 29, she had pretty much forgotten it had existed and had learnt to stand on her own two feet.

"W-When does your contract end?" The blonde had a look of hope in her eyes.

"It, um, I still have 9 months left of it." The brunette leant back against the doorframe. She could see the defeated look in Arizona's eyes and right now she just wanted to hold her. She decided against closing the distance, for the benefit of them both.

"Oh, I, uh" Arizona stopped mid sentence. She had no words right now. She hoped the brunette would tell her it was almost over, but 9 months, that was a long time.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I'd ask you to wait for me, but that would be unfair. I would never ask that of you." The Latina smiled as the blonde began picking up her clothes that lay all over the hotel floor from the previous night.

"You wouldn't?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Y-You wouldn't want to come back to me?"

"Of course I would. I would love nothing more than to know that you would be here waiting for me to finish up, but I couldn't ask you to do that. You may feel differently once I've gotten on that plane. You may feel different 3 days or 3 months down the line. You could go out to a bar tomorrow and meet the love of your life, then what? Then i'd come back, and you'd of moved on. It wouldn't be fair to ask that." Callie sighed. "Arizona, if it was only a couple of months, I would be on my knees right now begging you to wait for me, b-but its not. Its 9 months."

"And you could go to the next bar tomorrow, in New York, and meet the love of your life. I get it." Arizona ran her fingers through her blonde curls, before slipping on her jeans. "Maybe once you have finished up in whichever state you end up in, you could give me a call. I'll be here"

"I doubt that." the brunette let out a small laugh.

"Doubt what? That I wont be here?" a puzzled look washed over the blondes face.

"No. I doubt i'll go out to another bar tomorrow and meet the love of my life." the Latina knew that would never happen. She knew once she got on that plane, she would shut herself off to anyone that tried to break down her walls. Its what Calliope Torres done best.

"Why? Its perfectly possible, Callie. If they made you happy, then i'd be happy for you." the blonde flashed a fake half smile.

"Because I believe the love of my life is standing in this hotel room now, and I fear that when I walk out of here later today, I will never see her or hold her again." the brunette's voice broke. She couldn't look at the beauty in front of her right now, if she did, she would break down and that would do neither of them any good.

"Oh, Callie. Y-You know that I will wait for you. I would wait as long as I had to if it meant you would come back for me. To be with me." Arizona closed the distance between the two women. "D-Do you really believe what you have just said? Do you believe that i'm it for you?"

"I do." sighing, Callie looked up to meet the deepest blue eyes. "I do believe that. I may not know you, well, at all, but theres something about you, Arizona. Something about you makes me want to be with you every minute of the day, I want everything with you. I want to know what you like, what you love, how you take your coffee, what temperature you take your bath, how many hours sleep you need in order to not be pissy. I just want to know everything there is to know about you."

Arizona smiled at the thoughts Callie had been having. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking the same things. She had. Since the first time she saw the Latina sitting at the piano. The minute she looked into those eyes, those deep dark eyes, she knew she had to be with this woman. Something about her calmed Arizona. She felt a sense of peace, and happiness. Something she had never felt with anyone else. "Calliope Torres, I will wait for you. I can promise that right now."

* * *

After both women had poured out their hearts in the penthouse suite of the Archfield, they had chosen to spend the last few hours Callie had, together. Although they just wanted to hold each other, Callie had decided against it, and after she had given her reason to Arizona, the blonde agreed.

Sure, they had just had a heartfelt conversation about how they were feeling, but Callie didn't want to leave herself too open to heartache where the blonde was concerned. She wanted Arizona to know how she felt before she left, and she had done exactly that. She wanted nothing more than to lie with the blonde and feel soft hands all over her body, but she knew that wasn't right. If she came back in 9 months and Arizona was there waiting for her, then great, but she wasn't about to make things more complicated for fear of returning, only to be left alone.

Callie and Arizona now stood at the door to her hotel room, having been for coffee and lunch before the brunette had to make her way to the airport.

"So, um, I guess I should probably head off" The Latina gave a sad smile. "You should get going too. I'm sure you have work to be doing."

"You're kidding right? I'm coming with you to say goodbye." Arizona dropped her gaze. "I-I mean if that would be okay. I promise, I'm not this clingy."

"Arizona, I would love for you to come with me. I just don't want to make this any harder for either of us." Callie reached out and brushed a thumb over soft pink lips. Feeling the blonde lean into her touch, she continued. "This has been hard enough already for us this morning, I don't want to leave you standing in an airport, alone. I also don't want to be the one who turns her back and boards a flight."

"I-I don't want you to go, Calliope." The blondes voice broke. "I feel like if you get on that plane, I will never see you again."

"Oh, Arizona. Y-You will see me again. If you want to see me again, I will totally come back for you." Seeing the tears fall from Arizona's eyes, Callie pulled her in close and ran a hand up and down her back. "Please don't cry. I don't want to leave you upset. Please."

"I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. You probably can't wait to get on that flight." The blonde let out a small giggle. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Hey. Less of that. If I could cancel everything right now, you know I would." Callie pulled back to look into the piercing blue eyes that had captured her heart.

"W-Why can't you?" Arizona wiped away a stray tear. She didn't get why the brunette couldn't just cancel. "Surely people cancel all the time."

"Baby, we've been through this. You know I can't just cancel. People are relying on me." Callie's heart almost burst at the look on the blondes face at the new name she had just used.

"I know. Sorry." Arizona leant in and placed a kiss below the Latina's ear. "And just so you know, you calling me baby? Totally hot." She pulled back and grabbed the handle of one of the brunettes suitcases. "Come on, lets get you out of here."

Grinning to herself, Callie pulled the remaining suitcases out of the hotel room doorway before glancing back to check she had everything. Her equipment had been picked up earlier on, so now, it was just the Latina that the people of New York were waiting on. Catching up with Arizona, the brunette hit the elevator button and the women made their way out to the front of the hotel.

Callie reached the airport with a little time to spare. Leaving Arizona at the entrance to the hotel, they had said their goodbyes and the brunette had promised to send a message when she had arrived at her hotel and had settled in. Time difference was going to be a little challenging for them, but Callie was determined to keep in touch with the beautiful blonde in her life.

Heading over to the check in desk, Callie seriously thought about the possibility of getting out of her contract early. She knew it was a bad move, but right now, all she could think about was the blue eyes glistening in front of her as she waited for her cab. She had never expected the blonde to be so upset at her departure. She couldn't believe how hard both of them were falling. Callie often fell hard, but to find another person, who wanted to be with the brunette as much as she wanted to be with them, to Callie, was fate. _How do you desperately miss someone you barely even know? Who does that?_ Callie sat back in her seat as she waited for her call to board. She knew she had to do something, anything, to ensure the heart of the blonde would still be hers in months to come. It was a lot to ask, she knew that, but she so desperately wanted Arizona in her life, and she would do whatever she had to, to keep the desire she had caught in the blondes eyes, alive.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the recent follows/favourites and reviews. Hope you are all enjoying the story. I appreciate it.**

 **The song is 'Hiding my heart', originally by Brandi Carlisle, but i've chosen the Adele rendition here.**

 **Thanks again, Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lay Me Down

Chapter Six: Lay Me Down

* * *

Arizona stepped out of her car and smiled as she felt the heat of the Seattle sun on her skin. It rained so much that she was beginning to forget what the sun felt like against her face. Dropping her aviators down to cover cerulean blue, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and made her way over to the cream coloured office block in front of her.

Stepping inside, she greeted her colleagues before heading off to her office. She didn't often work from her office, but recent events made her want to take her mind of things and sitting at home all day, wasn't going to help. So putting on a brave face, she stepped out of elevator and made her way down the hall.

The blonde had worked at one of the top architectural magazine companies in the US for almost seven years now. Soon after taking the job, she was regarded as one of their best photographers and her name was displayed on most pages throughout their magazine collection. Taking in the sights of some of the most beautiful places on earth, the blonde absolutely loved her job. It was the one thing that kept her safe and grounded when she often felt like the rest of her life was falling apart.

Freelancing occasionally with modelling companies or simply taking herself off and travelling with her trusty Nikon, she was more often than not looking at life through her viewfinder. She couldn't complain, she knew she had the best job in the world. One she wouldn't trade for anything.

Her job allowed her to be as flexible as she liked, providing she finished any assignments handed to her. Being organised came with growing up in a military family. Deadlines where her kind of thing and without them, she felt lost. She was raised to be punctual, it was one of her father's constants when she was growing up.

Stepping inside her office, she felt the heat of the sun beaming through the floor to ceiling glass windows. Squinting slightly, she walked over to the window and looked out at the view she had so many times before gotten lost in. Immediately thinking about the brunette she had watched leave yesterday, she wondered if Callie would appreciate a view like this. She figured the Latina was used to being stuck in hotel rooms for months on end, and then in a dark bar most nights.

Landscapes where something the blonde could stare at for days on end, and she wanted for Callie to share those views so much. Sighing, she turned her back on the view outside and powered up her iMac in front of her. She hadn't heard from the brunette since the night before. She had received a quick text to say that she had arrived safely and that she would FaceTime the blonde after a few days of settling in.

Arizona was a little disheartened by this at first, but the brunette quickly explained that the time difference and the fact that she didn't yet have her set schedule made it difficult for her to arrange anything, and she didn't want to let the blonde down. Smiling at the thought of seeing the Latinas beautiful face beam through her computer screen in a few days left the blonde feeling good about the day ahead.

She had never believed in long distance relationships, or any relationships for that matter, but she truly believed she had to try. She had to try, in order to have her Calliope at the end of the contract which kept them both so far apart. She had never felt this way about anyone before. It wasn't that she didn't want to love, she had just never found the one person she felt she could give her whole self to. The blonde had always been a good judge of character and sometimes it had worked in her favour. After unsuccessfully dating a number of women, she felt that she would never find the one person she wanted to spend her life with. She figured that she would instead go out with friends, enjoy herself, and if she managed to pick someone up in a bar, great, if not, it was no big deal.

Flicking through her emails, she was startled when her boss came bursting through her office door.

"Arizona, I need you on a flight tonight. I need you out on assignment by tomorrow afternoon." Miranda seemed in no mood for pleasantries.

"Um, okay! A 'Hello' would of been nice" Arizona simply stated.

"Yeah and a call to let me know you were still on this planet for over a week would of been nice too, but hey!" her boss shrugged.

"Why the panic anyway?" the blonde gave her boss a smile as she watched how flustered the smaller woman seemed to be.

"Alex! That damn boy can't do anything right. I don't know why I bothered sending him out in the first place. All the latest images for this month's centrepiece... Gone!" Miranda stated with a whole array of hand gestures.

"What? How?" the blonde photographer shook her head and furrowed her brow.

"Formatted the card in his camera. Pressed the wrong button he did. Damn!" Miranda Bailey was not the kind of person you mess around. Straight to the point and taking no shit from anyone, it was rare an employee stepped out of place.

"Wow. What a moron" the blonde chuckled as she powered off her computer. "So, I'm off somewhere to correct his mistake?"

"You are, Robbins." the smaller woman nodded. "And why do you look so happy?"

"Huh? I'm always happy, Boss." Arizona shrugged.

"Yeah, and you're a terrible liar too! Get yourself out of here and get packing. You'll be gone 6 days." Miranda turned and left the office.

"Hey, Miranda? Does Alex know I'm going instead of him? It's his assignment right? He might want to rectify it himself." the blonde called down the hallway.

"Yeah well he should of thought about that before he let his stupid ass lose a whole 9 page article of images." Miranda Bailey knew her best photographer would bring back the goods, and she was pretty sure she'd do a damn better job than Alex Karev.

* * *

Callie woke to the sound of her cell phone chiming throughout her hotel room. She had slept a good 12 hours, but still she didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm plush kingsize bed she currently lay in.

Groaning as the sunlight hit her face, she closed one eye, and rolled over to grab her phone. Squinting at the bright screen in front of her, she struggled to make out the words. Sitting herself up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she focused her attention back to the cell in her hand. A megawatt smile instantly hit her face.

 _Good afternoon, Beautiful -A x_

Checking her clock, it was midday. Giggling to herself, she knew the day was only just beginning in Seattle and she thought about how Arizona was probably lay in bed with a hot steaming coffee before she began her day. Hitting the reply button, the brunette felt butterflies. Although she had woken up in a different state, she couldn't of been any happier.

 _Good morning. I miss your face. -C x_

Callie lay back and waited for a reply. She had received her schedule last night via email, not long after arriving at her hotel. Now that she knew where and when she would be needed, she could give the blonde a little more information so they could arrange to at least call each other.

 _Miss yours more. I have to go away for a while. -A x_

Reading the message as it hit her screen, the Latina felt a slight sadness. She didn't know if Arizona would even be in the US. They hadn't talked a great deal about her job but Callie knew that she worked for a magazine. She remembered the blonde telling her that she could be shipped off to anywhere in the world at the drop of a hat, but that was a rare occurrence. The magazine usually had an idea for the next destination a couple of months in advance.

 _Where to? How long? I just got my schedule too. -C x_

 _I don't know the destination yet. More of an emergency assignment. -A x_

 _That sucks. Its going to be days before I hear your voice now. -C x_

Before Callie had placed her phone back down, it started to ring. Suddenly feeling nervous, she took a second to take a few deep breaths before hitting the green button.

"Hello?" the brunette tried to hide her nerves.

"Now you've heard my voice, you can stop pouting." the blonde laughed.

"I was not pouting. I was just sad. I'm good now though. How are you?" Callie could talk to the other woman all day long.

"You so are. I'm, um, alright. Excited for my assignment. Anything that takes my mind off missing you can only be a good thing, right?" Arizona responded. "I mean, if I keep busy, you will be back before I know it."

"I will." The Latina smiled into the phone. "I miss you. When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight. I'm just waiting for my boss to send me the details." the blonde stood making coffee while casually talking with Callie. It was like they'd been doing it for forever. She loved how relaxed they were with each other. "I should probably start packing, i'm sorry."

"Hey! Don't apologise, its your job. Go and be awesome." Callie loved that both of them loved their jobs. They were less likely to come home and complain about their day with the jobs they had. _Oh god, i've just imagined us being at home together after getting off work. Slow down, Torres._ Callie let out a laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Arizona questioned the brunette.

"Oh, nothing. I was just laughing at myself." _I didn't just say that. Get a grip, Cal._ The brunette often found herself a rambling mess where the blonde was concerned.

"Um, okay. Don't worry if you don't hear from me until tomorrow evening. Ive no idea how long my flight will be, or what the time difference will be like, but once I am settled, i'll let you know. Okay?" Arizona ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I don't start until tomorrow evening so i'll probably just take a walk around and maybe hit a bar for a few. I will wait to hear from you. Goodbye, Arizona."

"Bye, Calliope."

Dropping her phone on the bed beside her, the brunette couldn't help the smile that had taken over her face. She was happy. She couldn't believe how comfortable their conversation was. It pushed some of the doubts to the back of her mind, but at the same time, she knew they still had a long way to go.

* * *

Callie stood in the elevator and watched as the numbers descended by the second. Looking forward to checking out the nightlife in New York, she made her way to the front desk of the lavish hotel she would be spending the next week in.

"Hi, could you direct me towards a bar called Venus, please?" Callie questioned the receptionist who was typing away at her computer.

"Oh, sure. Are you staying with us?" the receptionist gave a smile. "Would you like me to call for a car for you?"

"I am. Penthouse suite. That won't be necessary. I could use the fresh air." Callie had been cooped up in the hotel room since the evening before, and right now, she needed to feel the cool night air against her skin.

"Oh, Ms. Torres. I'm sorry. Of course..." the receptionist began to give Callie a detailed list of directions.

"Thank you, um" the brunette checked out the other woman's name badge "Julia."

"No problem, Ms. Torres. Enjoy your evening."

Callie stepped outside the hotel and took in the fresh air her body was craving. She loved the hustle and bustle of the city, it was her kind of place. Something different on every corner. Taking a left, she made her way across the road to find the bar she was looking for. _I love when they put me up right by the venue._ Callie smiled to herself as she straightened out her leather jacket.

Making her way through the door of the bar, she found the place pretty busy. Busy was good. As a musician, it was always good to see the place you were due to play have more than a handful of people inside. _This is good. Same again tomorrow would be great._ Callie made her way over to the bar and introduced herself to the owner.

It was something she had always done. She liked to get a feel for the place before she poured out her feelings behind her piano. Checking that everything had been shipped to the right place, she placed her drinks order. Making small talk with the rest of the staff, she sipped on her rum and coke. After spending almost an hour talking, she excused herself to go and check on her equipment.

Satisfied that everything was in order and her piano had arrived unscathed, she ordered another drink, before finding a table away from the crowded bar area. Sitting back and watching the other customers at the bar, she wished Arizona was with her. This was her kind of bar, and she wanted the other woman to experience a night out with her that didn't involve one of them standing back and watching, as the other became an emotional wreck hunched over black and white keys.

Smiling at the thought, she hadn't noticed the stranger sit down beside her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a dirty blonde dressed like she was headed to a dinner party brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sure." Callie smiled. "Its pretty rammed in here tonight."

"Sure is. That means I get to sit next to a beautiful woman. I'm Laura." the woman clad in a royal blue tight fitting dress held out her hand.

"Oh, um, Callie. Nice to meet you." the brunette took a sip of her drink before looking back out to the crowd.

"Oh I know who you are. Caught you last month in L.A." Laura held her gaze. "You were amazing. That's the reason I'm here tonight."

Callie had noticed upon arrival that the bar she would be spending the next week at, was a women's bar. The name kind of gave it away but deciding to see for herself, she was correct.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not playing tonight. I start tomorrow." the Latina nonchalantly replied before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, well, maybe I could buy you a drink, maybe even get a private show?" pearly whites lit up the place.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for anything right now. Just hear to play my music." Callie figured that would be the end of that conversation.

"Oh, how can someone like you be single? Your music is beautiful, as are you." Laura placed her hand over the tanned one resting on the table in front of her.

Quickly moving her hand away, Callie wasn't sure how much longer she could bare the cheesiness of this woman. "Really. I'm not looking for anything. I'm only here a week and then I'm off someplace else." Callie stood and straightened herself up. "It was nice to meet you." flashing her million dollar smile, the brunette turned and left the bar.

"Wait, Callie." the dirty blonde rushed out the door to catch up with the Latina. "I'm sorry." Laura was struggling to leave the woman right now. She wanted to get to know her a little better, and figure out why her songs where so emotional. Hearing her at another show in LA, she couldn't help but be pulled in by the brunette.

"Really, it's fine. I was headed back to my hotel anyway." Callie turned and continued walking.

"Can I walk with you?" Laura sounded a little desperate.

"I guess. I'm only going across the street. I can get myself there alone, it's no problem." the brunette didn't bother to stop. Making her way inside, she heard the other woman begin to speak again.

"Oh, I'm staying here too. Care to get a drink at the b-?" the excitement in Laura's voice was beginning to drive Callie crazy.

Turning and stopping abruptly, the brunette sighed. "Look, um, Laura? I appreciate you coming and speaking to me, but really, I'm not interested. I'm sure you are a great woman, and I'm sure you are great fun, but I'm not interested. I'm happy how I am, I don't need the worry of a relationship right now. I don't need anyone else in my life."

"O-Okay. I'm sorry. I'll head inside with you, and then we will go our separate ways." Laura backed off slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah we will." Callie ran her hands through dark tresses before heading over to the elevator and hitting the button for the Penthouse suite. "Maybe you should wait for the next one."

Before the dirty blonde could comment, the elevator doors had closed and the brunette was gone.

Making her way down the hall and towards the door of her suite, Callie pulled out her key card and quickly opened the door. Finally in the safe confines of her hotel room, she changed out of her clothes and flopped down onto her bed.

Grabbing her cell phone from her purse at the end of the bed, she swiped the screen to check for any new messages from the blonde. Nothing. _Wow, that's some long ass flight._ Hitting the new message button, she sent off a quick text, before pulling the cover up over her, and letting her mind drift off to the blonde who visited in her dreams.

 _Hey, been to check out my venue for the week ahead. Looks like a good place. New York is great too. I hope you had a safe flight and are tucked up in bed ready for your busy day tomorrow. Goodnight -C x_

* * *

Callie woke to the sun beaming through the enormous windows of her hotel room. Smiling, she felt good about the day. She had slept well and was feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. Deciding she would take a walk around the city, she climbed out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She wanted to cram in as much as possible, doing so kept her mind of the fact that her heart ached for a certain blonde. Turning the taps, Callie stretched her neck in the hope it would work out the kinks, and stepped under the hot steaming water.

Smiling, she thought about the possibility of having a text waiting for her when she returned back to her bedroom. Suddenly, her mind went back to last night, and the discussion she had had with the dirty blonde downstairs. She hadn't intentionally dismissed Arizona, but she wasn't quite sure how to address her. Was she her girlfriend? Was she just a friend at the minute? She didn't want to tempt fate, so she decided to not address their relationship at all.

Stepping out of the shower, Callie made her way back to the spacious living area of her penthouse suite before making some fresh coffee. Feeling the need for some caffeine relief, she moaned into the cup as the strong smell assaulted her senses.

After choosing her outfit for the night time, she began to change into some comfortable jeans, a baggy t shirt, and her beloved converse. She wanted comfort. She knew how the streets of New York City could be on the feet, and she had no intention of giving into them, not today anyway.

Grabbing her cell from the nightstand, she smiled as she unlocked the screen. Her smile quickly fading when she found no text message from Arizona, she wondered where the hell she had been shipped off to.

 _Good morning, Beautiful. I've no idea where in the world you are, but please know that I miss you. So, Bar Venus is the destination tonight. I'm ready to get back behind my piano. Heading out into the city now. Hope to hear from you soon. -C x_

Callie shoved her phone into her front pocket and grabbed her purse before leaving her hotel room and heading down to the front lobby.

* * *

The Latina was ready. She was ready to head out to the bar and let out some of her personal emotions that were slowly building. She still hadn't heard from Arizona, and although she wasn't worried, she still thought she may of heard from her by now. She hoped that wherever in the world the blonde was, the music she played tonight would somehow be felt by her. She was a firm believer in having a connection with someone. Someone who meant everything, and more.

Grabbing her guitar case, she glanced around her room, before checking herself in the mirror and heading out of the door. _Let's do this, Torres. You are badass and as hot as ever._ Callie reached the lobby before she barely had time to think. Stepping out onto the street, guitar in hand, she smiled and headed up the street towards Venus.

Hearing the roar from the crowd of people inside, the laughing, the conversation, she suspected tonight was going to be a good night. She had everything prepared and right now, she just wanted to get behind her piano and think about the one person who invaded her thoughts at every possible chance.

She had arrived with not too much time to spare. Having time to think before performing usually left the brunette eager to get on with her set, so tonight she had left her hotel with just enough time left to finish getting set up.

Groups of people stood around the bar in every direction and at one point, she was unable to see the floor. It excited Callie. She loved knowing people had come out to see her play, and right now, she was ready to wow them, and leave them wanting more.

The Latina's set had gone extremely well, often getting roaring cheers and whistles from the crowd. She was about to perform her final song of the night, and right now, she was taking a minute to herself to soothe the raw throat that had given its all tonight. Informing the crowd she would be back in a couple of minutes, the brunette made her way to the bathroom.

She had noticed earlier on in the night that Laura had shown up. She had suspected she would, so she just avoided eye contact with the dirty blonde and played the way she knew how to. Laura was now stood at the bar, chatting with anyone who would listen to her.

"That woman is hot. Like really hot." Laura spoke to another customer next to her. "She is amazing. It was lovely spending some time with her last night. She is so beautiful."

"Are you two an item?" The bored customer asked. Rolling her eyes, she waited for the rambling reply.

"Us? Not yet. But I hope we will be. We spoke last night in here and then we made our way back to the hotel and she-." Laura continued to ramble before noticing that the other woman had walked away and made her way into the crowd of people patiently waiting for the brunette to come back. "Huh. Rude."

Callie made her way back to the stage and took a seat behind her piano. Taking a sip of her water and clearing her throat, she turned to address the crowd.

"Thank you so much for creating a wonderful atmosphere here tonight. I love a great crowd. This will be my last song tonight, and it is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone who I miss a lot. Thanks again guys. I'll be back here tomorrow. Get home safely and look after each other."

Hearing the words being spoken, Laura instantly thought Callie was referring to her and simply held up her glass, as if to toast Callie. Noticing this, the brunette rolled her eyes, sighed and began to work her fingers over the piano below her.

 _Yes I do, I believe_

 _That one day I will be, where I was_

 _Right there, right next to you_

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_

 _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

 _These tears, they tell their own story_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Looking back up into the swarm of people that had gathered at the front of her piano, she noticed a few tears falling. The fact that her music touched people, made the brunette smile. She was certain the crowd had just gotten bigger within the last few moments. Closing her eyes and drifting back into the moment, the Latina continued with the final part of her song.

 _I'm reaching out to you_

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _This hurt that I've been through_

 _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Finishing her song, the brunette felt an overwhelming sense of longing. Keeping her eyes closed a little longer, she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She knew tears were about to trail down her face, but right now, she couldn't allow them to. She would wait until she got back to her hotel room for such emotional displays.

Finally releasing her breath, she opened her eyes and shook her head. As chocolate orbs fixed on piercing cerulean, the brunettes mouth dropped.

"Arizona?"

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you hanging like that, guys. I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the new follows/favourites, and as always, the reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **The song was 'Lay Me Down' by Sam Smith.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Will You Fall For Me

Chapter Seven: Will You Fall For Me

* * *

"A-Arizona?" Callie's eyes widened as she realised she wasn't dreaming. Arizona was in fact, stood right in front of her. Only a small space separating them.

The brunette sat frozen at her piano, whilst hundreds of people cheered and whistled around her. The entire room disappeared the moment she locked onto those blue eyes. The blue eyes she had been dreaming about, and constantly thinking about since she walked away from them two days ago. The blue eyes which held so much love, passion and honestly. The blue eyes she thought she wouldn't see for long periods of time. Those exact eyes where now staring back at her with nothing but tears flowing from them.

The brunette stood and flashed her million dollar smile. Closing the distance between the both of them, Callie reached out and brushed her thumb across the soft skin of the blondes cheek. Features instantly changing when she realised the tears falling were anything but happy tears, the Latina brought Arizona in closer to her. "Hi you."

"I have never been so happy to see someone in all my life." Callie truly couldn't believe the woman who had quickly stolen her heart was standing in front of her, in a bar, in New York.

"I-I came here for my assignment, but figured i'd surprise you." The blonde dropped her gaze. "Guess I'm the one getting the surprise though."

"Hey, look at me" Callie dipped her head to try and catch the blondes eyes. "Why are you so upset?"

"You've only been gone two days. Two days, Calliope." Arizona ran her fingers through golden curls and sighed.

"Yeah, but two days is far too long to be away from you. Arizona, I am so happy to see you." Callie smiled.

"Two days and you already have your eyes, and god knows what else on someone else!" Arizona snorted. "You know, I never expected you to really come back to me. How fucking stupid was I to think I could come here and surprise you, and we would ride off into the sunset together." The blonde stopped to take a much needed breath.

"W-What? Arizona, what are you talking about. You aren't making any sense." The brunette furrowed her brow. Arizona's comment had caught her completely off guard, and right now, she was at a loss as to what she had done wrong. "Talk to me, Baby."

Arizona held her hand up in front of her. "Don't, Callie. Please don't."

"Don't what?" the brunette dropped her hand from the blondes face. She could see it was becoming uncomfortable and she didn't want Arizona to turn around and walk away.

"This is exactly why i'm single. I-I-" Arizona was cut off as Callie's lips crushed into her own.

Pulling back for air, the blonde stood frozen. _What the hell?_ Arizona's eyes widened. "Y-You think I would just wait back in Seattle for you, while you travelled the US for almost the next year, while you climb into bed with all kinds and I wouldn't know anything about it? I'm not stupid, Callie."

"W-Woah, wait. You are talking absolute rubbish, Arizona." Callie turned and began packing up. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I'm not doing this here." The brunette continued to pack. "We will talk about this back at the hotel. I'll just be a minute."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you. Why can't we talk about this now? Afraid someone will see?" The venom in Arizona's words made Callie feel nauseous.

"I'm not doing this now because people are looking and this is my place of work, and no, I don't care who will see. I have nothing to hide." The brunette turned and took a hold of Arizona's arm. "Come on, we are going to talk this out."

"Get off me, Callie. Im going to my hotel, and you are going to yours. I will finish my assignment and then I will be out of your way and back in Seattle." The blonde pulled away from the Latina. Her mind was in overdrive right now and there was no talking to her. Refusing to give into Callie, the blonde planted her feet in the spot she was stood in. "Goodbye, Callie. You can have that over there standing at the bar. I'm done." Arizona threw her hands up in front of them both and began walking out the door.

Unaware of what the blonde was talking about, Callie turned to find Laura standing at the bar, smirking at her. Stepping forward towards the dirty blonde, she shook her head. "What the hell did you say to her? What is your problem?"

"W-What? I just said what I felt. I-Is she? Oh god, she is your girlfriend?" Laura's eyes widened.

"No, not anymore she isn't." Callie turned to walk away, before turning back. "And for the record, you are not my type. There is no chance, no way, that I would choose you, when I have her. She is amazing. So do me a favour and fucking BACK OFF!"

Leaving the bar, Callie caught sight of the blonde as she was about to turn the corner. "Arizona." Keeping up her pace, she caught up to the blonde. "Arizona, please. Just stop." The Latina now stood in front of Arizona with tears falling freely from the chocolate orbs that once consumed the blonde.

"Callie, I don't want to hear it. Y-You took her back to your hotel?" The blonde looked at Callie with disgust written all over her face as her voice broke.

"W-What? No. No way." The brunette shook her head. "No, Arizona, I did not take her anywhere."

"She told me you two spent time together in the bar, and then you both made your way to your hotel." The blonde stared down at the floor. She couldn't believe how this night had turned out. She had felt an immense amount of happiness when she got her flight tickets yesterday and seen that she would be flying to New York, but now, now it had all turned to shit because of some woman in a bar.

"I-It wasn't supposed to be like this, Callie. It wasn't." The blonde shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she felt the cool New York air hit her body.

"Arizona, please come inside and talk. You are freezing." The brunette removed her leather jacket and placed it around the blondes shoulders. "Please hear me out."

The blonde continued to stare at her feet and slowly nodded. _Oh thank god. I swear I'm going to kill that bitch. Her? Really? Never. Nope. No way._ Callie thanked whatever god that was listening to her. "Come on, this way." She placed a loose arm around Arizona's waist. She didn't want to push her luck right now.

Stepping inside the hotel, both women made their way to the elevator. _Oh come on, you cannot be serious. Really?_ Stopping at the elevator doors, they were met by Laura. Callie wasn't sure what to do right now, so she simply hit the button which would take her and Arizona out of the lobby, and away from the dirty blonde stood next to them.

* * *

Swiping her key card against the door, the door sounded for them to enter. Stepping inside of the penthouse suite, Arizona lifted her eyes and looked around. "I-Is this where you brought her?" the blonde questioned with a lump in her throat. "Calliope, I wanted us to be together so much."

"W-We are together, Arizona. I want us to be together more than you could possibly ever know. I know right now you probably don't care about anything I have to say, but please, hear me out. Please?" The brunette was now pleading with the broken and devastated woman in front of her.

"Okay." The blonde whispered. She was tired and no longer wanted to fight. Being in this room with the Latina was making her feel all kinds.

"Thank you. Arizona, I swear nothing has happened with anyone. That woman, from the bar, I don't even know her. I know her name, that is all." Callie sighed.

"Oh, so you never even got past names? Classy, Callie." Arizona snorted.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to come here and just assume. You don't get to assume anything. I've been here for two days. The first day I pretty much spent in bed, and then today, I went out into the city. Thats all." Callie moved towards the kitchen to make coffee. "I went to the bar last night, like I told you. I was minding my own business, when SHE came over and sat at my table. She introduced herself, and then started to ramble on about how she had seen one of my shows in L.A. The whole time she was basically talking to herself, I was thinking about you, and my set the next night." The brunette stopped to catch her breath. Before Arizona could jump in, she continued. "She asked if she could buy me a drink, I refused, and then something about a private show" The Latina laughed "I'd already switched off at this point. Then she offered to walk me back to my hotel, and told her I wasn't interested. I told her I didn't want a relationship, and that I didn't need another person right now. She walked to the elevator with me, in silence, and I left and went to my suite. That is all."

"So, you don't want a relationship, Callie?" the blonde sighed.

"T-That was all you took from my explanation? And no, Arizona, I don't want a relationship. I don't want a relationship with anyone but you. The reason I didn't tell her about you, is because I wasn't sure what we were. Do I call you my girlfriend? Do I not mention it at all?" Callie pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"W-What are we then, Calliope? What do you mean you didn't know what to call me?" Arizona dropped her gaze again.

"Well, do I call you my girlfriend? Am I your girlfriend, Arizona?" The Latina needed an answer.

"Yes. Yes, Callie." The blonde sighed. "I would love if you would be my girlfriend."

"Well, thats all it was. I just didn't want to tempt fate. I didn't want to tell her or anyone else that I was in a relationship with the most beautiful woman in the world, for it to all end the second I came back to Seattle, to you." Callie gave a sad smile. "Did you mean what you said at the bar? That you didn't expect me to come back to you?"

Arizona shook her head. "No. T-That was the anger talking. I always hoped you would come back, but I couldn't of blamed you if you didn't. Calliope, I wanted to surprise you tonight, I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Don't apologise, Arizona. I cant say I wouldn't of had the same reaction if it was the other way round. I swear, I swear to you right now, you are the only one I want. You have to believe me. I-I" Callie stopped her words before they got out of hand.

"You what, Calliope?" Arizona stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"I-I just, I'm worried. I'm so worried that this won't work. Its only been two days and we are already stood here like this." Callie tugged on the blondes arm and brought her closer to her body.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted like that. I don't want to lose you, I promise, we can do this, Calliope." Arizona tightened her grip around the brunettes waist.

"You sure? You sure you really want to be stuck with me while i'm flying around the country? Not seeing you for god knows how long? Not able to speak to you some days because of some damn time difference?" Raising an eyebrow the Latina let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure. I couldn't think of anyone better to be stuck with." The blonde swiftly ended their conversation as she brought her mouth up to the plump red lips of her girlfriend.

Feeling the heat rise between them, Callie brought her hands down to the back of Arizona's thighs before lifting her, and wrapping her legs around her own bronzed curvaceous waist. Smiling into their kiss, the brunette slowly walked herself towards the kingsize bed which was only illuminated by the lights of New York shining through the hotel windows.

Feeling her knees hit the bed, Callie slowly placed the blondes body on the plush surface beneath them. Arizona watched hungrily at the Latina as she leaned back and pulled her top off over her head, exposing a toned tanned stomach and soft breast covered by a black lace bra.

Throwing her head back into the bed, Arizona closed her eyes and let Callie take over every inch of her body. She had been waiting for this for days, and her body had never been so ready for someone. Smiling as she felt bronzed soft hands glide up her thighs, the blonde quickly realised she was in heaven.

* * *

Arizona woke to the sun beaming through the enormous glass windows, and hitting her face. Groaning, she pulled her pillow from behind her head and shoved her face into it. Last night had been intense for all different reasons. She knew she had to really make it up to Callie after the way she had gone off with the whole Laura situation, but right now, lay in bed next to the brunette, she had never felt more sure of anything in her life.

She understood the Latina's worries. She had felt the same way on a number of occasions, but today she was determined to make the best of the situation, and hoped her girlfriend would go along with her on her assignment. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the brunette, and it seemed appropriate to invite her along. She wanted to show Callie why she loved her job, why it was her biggest passion, and she hoped that the brunette would find some of the views just as magical as she herself did.

Pulling the pillow from her face, she turned to look over the brunettes shoulder before lying back down having realised she had a little longer in bed before needing to get her day started. She would have to leave Callie at some point to go back to her hotel for her equipment, but the comfort she felt right now meant that it could wait a while longer.

Snaking an arm around the Latina's waist, she leant in and pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriends shoulder. "Good morning, Beautiful." Arizona couldn't help but notice how adorable the brunette looked first thing in the morning. Dark tresses covered her face and bare shoulders, and it instantly took her mind back to the night before. She had never spent the night with someone so caring and beautiful both inside and out. Callie was the most extraordinary lover the blonde had ever been with and thinking about her tanned strong hands all over her body, Arizona couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Mm, morning." Callie mumbled into her pillow. "W-What time is it?"

"7am. Do you know how beautiful you look of a morning?" Arizona trailed light kisses up the side of the brunettes neck before reaching her ear.

"Mm, I look even better when I've had a little more sleep." Callie refused to open her eyes. "I don't want to get up."

Smiling down at the Latina, Arizona placed a kiss on her temple and decided to let her sleep a little longer. "Okay, baby. You get some more sleep." Arizona slowly removed herself from the confines of the plush warm bed and headed for the bathroom. She had never slept so well in so long. She didn't know whether that was because of the gigantic comfortable bed, or whether it was having the brunette next to her. Maybe even a combination of the both.

"W-What? Where are you going?" Callie opened one eye and squinted as she sat up and looked over towards the bathroom door.

"Back to my hotel." Arizona called out before disappearing out of sight and closing the bathroom door.

Callie sighed and lay back down on the bed. _She's still pissed at me for last night. Great!_ Internally chastising herself for letting Laura even slightly work her way into her life, the brunette threw a pillow across the room. She had hoped that after their bedroom antics the previous night, the couple would begin to enjoy their time together. Clearly that was now not the case. Closing her eyes, she thought about how she could truly show Arizona just how much she meant to her. Hearing the bathroom door open, she looked up to find the blonde fully dressed and pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"A-Are we okay, Arizona?" The brunette blurted out her question without even realising it. She needed to know that they were okay before she made any plans for the day. She needed to know that they were going to enjoy their unexpected time together in New York.

"Of course we are, Calliope." Arizona simply smiled as she pulled on her boots. She really needed to get her day started. The quicker she began her schedule for the day, the quicker she could get finished up and spend the evening with her girlfriend at Venus. She had never spent the evening at Callie's shows in a girlfriend capacity, and right now, she was looking forward to people drooling over the Latina knowing that she would be coming back to her hotel room and having mind blowing sex with the brunette. It wasn't about the sex, but it certainly helped.

"W-Why are you leaving then?" Callie furrowed her brow. "I want to cuddle with you for a little longer. I won't see you all day."

"So, come with me?" Turning her back to check herself out the mirror, Arizona's reply couldn't of been any more casual. Catching a glimpse of the brunettes beautiful smile, she turned back around to find her girlfriend climbing out the bed wearing nothing but black lace panties.

"Really? I could do that?" Callie moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Swaying their bodies from side to side, the brunette couldn't shake her smile. "I promise not to distract you."

"Of course you can come along, Calliope. I would love it if you came to work with me." Arizona placed a soft kiss on the juicy red lips of her girlfriend. "And I find it hard to believe that you won't distract me."

"I won't, I promise. Well, not intentionally anyway." The Latina wiggled her eye brows, earning her a chuckle from the blonde.

"Okay, should I meet you somewhere? I'll go back to my hotel and get showered and ready. You could meet me at my hotel if you wanted to?" Arizona questioned.

"Sure. Um, send me the details when you get back. I'll go grab a shower now." The brunette gripped onto the blondes hips.

"Okay, but I warn you, my hotel is nothing like this place. Its nice enough but nothing like this." The blonde playfully rolled her eyes before backing away from her girlfriend. "I'll head off, and maybe later you can explain to me how you manage to bag such awesome suites on your travels."

"Oo, its a date." The brunette winked as she watched her girlfriend leave the hotel room.

As Callie made her way into the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder if and when she should bring up the fact that at the age of 29, she is a multi millionaire. She wasn't sure how the blonde would take it, but she also didn't want to leave it too long for fear of it coming between the women.

When she broke the news to her ex girlfriend, Jaida, she didn't really seem all that interested, and that was the hope for the conversation she knew was inevitable with her current girlfriend. She didn't talk about it, it was irrelevant to her. Sure, it was awesome to know that the money was there whenever she may need it, but she didn't flaunt it or allow it to be common knowledge. She wanted Arizona to know everything about her, and the fact that she was already asking about her hotel rooms, she knew that she would be telling the blonde sooner rather than later.

Making her way into the shower, she decided to not worry about it. What was the point? She would sit with Arizona and explain everything. _I want her to know everything there is to know about me._ Maybe, now that she was with someone she truly believed she would spend the rest of her life with, she could start to enjoy her money. She would happily spend the whole lot on Arizona, without a second thought. _Wow, i've never felt that before. I want everything with this woman. I want the rest of my life to be with her. Our life, our life could be amazing. We could be amazing._

* * *

The women stood in the elevator of Callie's hotel, and made their way up to the penthouse suite. Arizona nervously shifted her weight from left to right as she bit the inside of her cheek. Callie had asked Arizona back to her hotel room after they had spent the most amazing time in each others company, taking in the sights and sounds of New York City, and now, she was about to tell the blonde everything.

After trying to assure Arizona that everything was okay, she could see that she had done a poor job. Tightly gripping the blondes hand, the brunette stepped out of the elevator and pulled Arizona along behind her. Not a word had been spoken since Callie had requested the blonde join her in her hotel room, and now, she was beginning to make the Latina nervous.

"Hey, would you relax? You are making me nervous." the brunette swiped the key card before entering her hotel suite.

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what you want to talk about and, um, did I do something wrong today?" Arizona dropped her gaze to the floor. She was petrified for the answer she was about to receive.

"What? No. You, Arizona Robbins, are amazing. Please, stop worrying." Callie gave her girlfriend a smile. "I-I just want to tell you some things about me. Thats all. Maybe I should be the worried one incase you run." The joke didn't quite go down as well as the brunette had hoped.

"Callie? What's going on?" Arizona furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but she knew she didn't like it.

"I, um, you asked earlier on today how I manage to get these kind of rooms." The brunette glanced up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, uh, i'm sorry about that." Arizona paced around the open space.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Its fine. I'd want to know too if it was me. I may make good money from my music, but not this good." The brunette laughed. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, come sit with me." She patted the space next to her and smile at the blonde. "Come on."

Slowly making her way to the bed, Arizona felt a little uncertain. She really had no idea what was going on. Granting the brunettes wishes, she flopped down on the bed beside her girlfriend and looked up into chocolate orbs.

"So, I, uh, I'm ah-" Callie shook her head. Her nerves where getting the better of her and she had no idea why. She was only telling her girlfriend that they were extremely comfortable financially. _Oh god. I done it again. I thought about spending my life with her again._

"Callie, you really don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. You know that, right? Its not my business." Hearing Arizona speak those words, the brunette knew that was her cue.

"Except it is your business. If we are going to be together, it is your business. Arizona, I don't want to keep anything from you. Nothing at all, and I hope you would do the same with me. I want no secrets, nothing to crop up in the future." Running tanned fingers through dark curls, Callie knew she needed to get it out, and she needed to do that right now. "I'm-a-multi-millionaire."

Letting out an uncontrollable laugh, the blonde glared at Callie. "I-I'm sorry, I could of sworn you said you were a multi millionaire just then. What was that?"

"That is what I said, Arizona. I did say that. I, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, am a multi millionaire." Callie sighed. She wasn't convinced the blonde was taking her seriously. Who would though. Telling your girlfriend something like that? You'd usually expect a laugh.

"Y-You what?" Arizona's eyes widened. "Just like $2 million though right? That qualifies as a multi millionaire right?"

Callie was trying hard to gauge the blondes true reaction. Obviously she was going to find it hard to take in and the brunette fully expected that, but she needed to know how Arizona truly felt. She appreciated that the blonde was trying to lighten the mood, but she wanted them both to be honest with each other.

"No, Arizona." Callie shook her head. "More like around $21 million. At least thats what it was the last time I checked."

"Y-You h-have t-twenty one million d-dollars in the bank?" The blonde suddenly felt a little light headed. Instantly snapping her head around, she looked around the room. "Where are the cameras?"

"What? Cameras? What are you talking about?" the brunette hadn't quite caught up with Arizona's line of thinking. "Oh! You think I'm joking. I promise you, I'm really not."

"O-Okay. Um, I don't really know what you want me to say right now." Arizona began rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. The room had suddenly gotten a lot warmer, and her hands much more clammy.

"Well, I want you to tell me that its okay. That you aren't bothered by it. I don't let it affect my life, Arizona. I don't even use it. It just sits in the bank. Ive used it once. I make my own money and get by on it." Callie stilled the blondes nervous hand movements.

"If you don't use it, how do you stay in these hotels? Looks like you are using it to me. Which is totally fine, its there to use." Arizona furrowed her brow. Her girlfriends words hadn't explained why they were sat in the best room of the best hotel in New York.

"Oh, my father owns this. Thats how I got this room." the brunette nonchalantly replied before standing and making a pot of coffee.

"Oh! T-Thats nice. Does he just own the one?" The blonde was trying to be as casual as possible. Callie knew that.

"Nope. A whole load. I mean, a lot. All around the world." Callie pulled two coffee cups from the cupboard and sat them on the kitchen counter. "Coffee?"

"Coffee? Really, Callie? Freaking coffee." Arizona laughed. "I-I've just found out my girlfriend is a multi millionaire and you are offering me a freaking cup of coffee." Shaking her head the blonde continued to laugh. "You really are something else, Calliope Torres."

"W-What? Is this going to be a problem? Please don't let it become a problem for us, Baby." Callie moved around the kitchen counter and over to Arizona who was now pacing up and down.

"No. I-I just, I think I need to go and get some air. You really should start getting ready for tonight. You don't have much longer. C-Can I take your key card to let myself back in? W-Would that be okay? I mean its totally fine if its not oka-" Arizona was cut off by the brunettes lips.

"You're rambling. I love it when you ramble, but really, you need to take a breath. Yes, you can take my key card." the brunette placed another kiss on soft pink lips. "Maybe, tomorrow, you could grab all of your things from your hotel and come stay here with me. Makes sense really."

"Wait, you want me to stay with you?" Arizona flashed the biggest smile. "You'd want to be seen here with me?"

"What? Why the hell wouldn't I? You, Arizona, are beautiful. Amazingly gorgeous. I always want to be seen with you. Now, go get some air, and i'll see you when I've showered, yeah?" Callie stepped away after grabbing onto the blondes ass.

"Okay." Arizona bit her lip as she made her way to the door.

"Arizona, please don't run." Callie had a worried look about her. She knew she was talking rubbish, but she had to hear herself say the words.

"I won't." Flashing a smile, the blonde disappeared.

* * *

Both women stood staring at each other in the middle of their hotel room. Callie had all but finished getting ready, and Arizona was avoiding her like she had some contagious disease.

"Is everything okay?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, of course. Just waiting to leave. You ready?" Arizona was a terrible liar.

"Why are you stood all the way over there?" the brunette snorted.

"Oh, just, you know. I'm ready to leave." the blonde shrugged.

"Come here" Callie refused to leave the room until she knew they were okay. "Arizona?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "Come here, please."

Huffing and slowly making her way over to the brunette, she swallowed thickly. "Look, see, I'm here. Now let's get your sweet ass to the bar. You have people waiting for you."

Taking a quick glance at the blonde, the Latina squinted. "What did you do? Why are you looking like that?" Pulling the blonde in closer, she immediately got the answer to her question. "Arizona! You have been smoking!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Its a really bad habit, which I don't often give into, but since I've just been told what I've been told, I really needed it." Arizona shifted her weight slightly.

"Hey, don't you blame me for your disgusting habit. I cant help it if I'm rich." Callie shook her head. No way was her girlfriend going to be a smoker.

"Okay, fine! My bad. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Arizona rolled her eyes and gave a slight smirk.

"Damn right it won't. There is no way I am kissing you when you smell like that." the brunette pulled a face and made her way to the door, leaving her girlfriend with her mouth agape.

Stepping out onto the street, Arizona took a hold of Callie's hand. Feeling the soft skin against her own palm left the blonde feeling calm. Closing her eyes briefly at their connection, she knew this woman was made for her. There was no doubt about it.

Following the brunette inside the bar, Arizona's eyes widened when she seen just how crammed the place was. Much busier than the previous night, and the people were clearly here for her girlfriend. Entering the bar to a loud cheering, Callie simply smiled as she tightened her grip on her girlfriends hand before making her way towards the bar area.

The brunette had called the bar earlier in the day and asked that a table be reserved for her. She didn't want Arizona to have to stand amongst a tonne of drunken people all night. Ordering their drinks, she guided the blonde to the table, and sat her down. "Are you sure we are okay?"

"Callie, we are more than fine. Please, don't worry." Arizona pulled the brunette in for a quick kiss. "Big crowd tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, the bigger the better." the Latina winked.

"Oh, really? I'll bare that in mind." the blonde stared down the brunette with that sexy squint.

After the couple had spoken for a while, it was time for the Latina to head up on stage and to her piano. Arizona simply sat back and watched in amazement, as her girlfriends tanned fingers caressed the keys beneath her fingers. _Magical. She is magical._ Arizona was lost in a trance like stare as she watched Callie pour her heart out for what looked like the entire population of New York. Neither woman could believe how busy the bar was, and at one point had made a joke about how they may need to change venue due to health and safety regulation. Now, four songs in, the crowd continued to be just as amazed as the blonde was. Glancing around the venue, she eyed any potential problems. This was a gay bar after all, and she knew exactly how hot her girlfriend was. Turning back to the woman on stage, she was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hi, i'm Laura. Do you have a minute?" The dirty blonde just wouldn't quit.

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at Callie. Satisfied the brunette was lost in her music she simply nodded her head and pulled out a chair for the other woman.

"I just came to say that I am so very sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean anything by it, it was just me being, well, me." Laura leaned in closer so Arizona could hear her apology.

"Its fine." Arizona had little interest in the woman sat next to her, and the sooner she ended this conversation, the sooner she could get back to admiring her girlfriend.

"Its not." Laura shook her head. "It was wrong of me to think that Callie was single. I just seen her the night before and she was alone, so you know." The dirty blonde gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Never assume!" Arizona turned back to her girlfriend on stage and sipped on her white wine.

Giving it a minute or two before she turned her head, she was relieved to see that the woman had disappeared from the table and over to the other side of the bar. _Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be._ Arizona smiled as her girlfriend looked at her. She was about to finish her final song before she took a break, and both women felt they'd spent enough time apart in the last hour.

Thanking the crowd and explaining how she would be back on stage shortly, Callie made her way over to the couples table. She had seen the exchange between the two women, but decided not to bring it up until Arizona did. Sitting down next to the blonde, Callie instantly dropped her hand and placed it on Arizona's thigh. "Oh, sorry." She pulled her hand back.

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde gave a confused look.

"I didn't know if that would be okay or not." Callie stared into blue orbs.

"Of course its okay, Callie. Put your hands where you like." Arizona winked before taking a hold of the brunettes hand and placing it back on her thigh.

"Do you know how hot you are when you are all controlling?" the Latina threw her head back as she laughed. "She was getting to know Arizona a little better, and every hour that she spent with the blonde, she found something else that was extremely hot.

"Oh, really? I'll remember that too." Before their conversation could get any more heated, the blonde stood. "Can I buy you a drink, Calliope?"

"You can. Rum and Coke. I'll drink it when I've finished my last song." Callie smiled as the blonde turned her back and left the area to the side of the stage.

Checking the time, Callie figured she should get herself back up and behind her piano so she could get her set finished. As Arizona came back from the bar, the brunette stood and pulled out a chair for her. Nodding towards the stage, Callie left her girlfriend and the table and prepared for her last song of the night. Clearing her throat, she looked directly at Arizona. Holding their gaze, the brunette began to run her fingers over the piano below her.

 _My head's full of thought_

 _Thoughts of you_

 _And I'm distracted so easy_

 _Thinking what to do_

 _So unsure, so unfamiliar_

 _Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

 _Will you fall for me_

 _I need to know, the way I'd like you to_

 _Baby, will you fall for me_

 _The way I've fallen for you_

Refusing to take her eyes off the blonde in front of her, Callie continued to shut the rest of the room out of her thoughts. She was purely focused on Arizona, and she wanted her to hear and know that every word she was singing was for her. To her. About her.

 _I'm not acting like myself_

 _And I'm playing the role of someone else_

 _And my hearts beating so fast_

 _I can't stop it_

 _And Im so unsure_

 _So unfamiliar_

 _Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

 _Will you fall for me_

 _The way I'd like you to_

 _Will you fall for me_

 _The way I've fallen for you_

 _The way I've fallen for you_

 _The way I've fallen for you_

Ending the song, the room erupted. Cheers rang out through the bar, and chants of 'more' pierced through the air. Standing and thanking the crowd, the brunette left the stage and made her way back to the blonde. Arriving at the table, the brunette smiled at Arizona, before flopping down in the seat next to her.

Feeling the blondes breath hover around her ear, Callie closed her eyes. She took in the scent of Arizona and instantly felt light headed. Arizona leant in closer, as close as possible, and began whispering in the Latina's ear.

"I love you."

"You do?" the brunettes eyes widened.

"I do." Arizona smiled at the love, and shock beaming from her girlfriends face.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Keep the reviews coming, guys. They keep me going. The next chapter will have a slight time jump. I want to get things going a little further along and I feel now is the time to do it.**

 **The song was 'Will You Fall For Me' by Delta Goodrem. Check it out if you've not heard it.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Promise Me

Chapter Eight: Promise Me

* * *

Callie held on to Arizona's hand as they made their way up to the penthouse suite. Tapping her foot against the hard white floor below her, the brunette was growing more and more impatient by the second. Hearing the sound of them reaching their desired floor, Callie dragged the blonde out of the elevator and pulled her down the hallway. Anyone watching would think the women where having a domestic, but the truth was, the brunette couldn't wait any longer to rip the clothes off of her girlfriend.

Worried she may do just that in the hallway, the Latina fumbled around in her purse for her key card. Sighing and smiling as she finally grabbed onto the smooth plastic within her purse, she gazed hungrily at the blonde stood beside her. Waiting for the beeping sound of the door granting them access, the brunette pushed the heavy wood and dragged her girlfriend inside.

"Hey! Where's the fir-" Arizona was cut off as she felt her back slam against the cold door.

Crushing her lips into soft pink, Callie moaned at the taste of her girlfriend. She had never wanted Arizona so much, and knowing they only had one more night together after this, with no idea when they would see each other again, the brunette was determined to leave the blonde wanting her forever more.

"Arizona, I love you. I love you so fucking much." Callie whispered into the blondes ear before tugging on her earlobe. "I love you."

Dragging her mouth along the blondes jawline, the brunette quickly met swollen lips. Biting down on Arizona's bottom lip, she heard her moan in both pleasure and pain. Quickly running her tongue along the swollen lip to soothe the pain, before pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth, the brunette moaned in delight. "You taste so good." Callie whispered before taking Arizona's tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

Feeling the sensation take over her body, Arizona's knees almost buckled. She had never felt such pleasure before in her life. She had slept with many many women, but not one of them could ever compare to the Latina pressed against her, and now pinning her wrists above her head. "Take me to bed, Callie." Arizona husked.

"No. I'm taking you right here, right now." Callie pressed her forehead against Arizona's before ghosting her fingers across pink lips. "I want you, I need you, right now." Arizona felt her arousal begin to pool at the sound of the brunettes voice. Hearing the want and desire in her girlfriends voice made Arizona want to turn the table. Her own needs stopped her and she let Callie take over complete control.

Dropping her hand between herself and the Latina, Arizona cupped Callie's centre through her tight jeans. "Oh god." The blonde could barely contain herself when she felt the heat rising from between her girlfriends thighs.

"No, no. Voy a follarte! (No, no. I'm going to fuck you!)" Callie kept control. Pinning the wrists of her girlfriend back against the door, she heard her girlfriend moan at the sound of her speaking Spanish.

"Oh eres? (Oh, you are?)" Arizona simply replied. The shock on her girlfriends face evident.

"Y-You speak Spanish?" the brunette continued her movements. Nothing was going to put her off right now. Letting go of the blondes hands, she trusted that she would keep them away from her body. Bringing her hands down, she began to undo the button on Arizona's jeans before tugging at the waistband.

"I do." the blonde whispered. "Se siente tan bien en mi contra (You feel so good against me)"

Hearing the blonde speak to her in Spanish left the brunette feeling dizzy. She couldn't believe how hot it sounded. She was used to hearing Spanish on a daily basis from her mother, but something about Arizona speaking it, made her want to drop to her knees and give her whatever she wanted. "Ahora , vamos a ver cómo se siente dentro de mí (Now, let's see how you feel inside me)" Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. She knew she was turning the Latina on more and more, and soon, she knew Callie would give in.

"Oh, Jesus. Arizona." Dropping to her knees, the Latina slid the blondes pants off and gently bit down through Arizona's panties. Feeling her soaking wet core dripping through her underwear, Callie frantically tried to tug the blondes panties down her soft silky thighs. Tearing through the laced material, the brunette moaned at the sight in front of her. Running her thumb down the length of Arizona's centre, the brunette brought it up to her mouth before licking it clean.

"No se burle (Don't tease)" the blonde forced out through a ragged breath. "Tócame , necesito que me toques (Touch me, I need you to touch me)"

Bringing her head forward, Callie ran her tongue through the slick folds of her girlfriend. Feeling the blondes body tense, she ran a hand up the back of her thigh before grabbing onto her ass, forcing the blonde fully into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Arizona felt her body immediately respond. Throwing her head back against the door, the blonde planted her hands in dark curls and pushed the brunettes mouth further into her centre. Rocking against the strong tongue of her girlfriend, the blonde needed more.

"Calliope, I need you inside me." Arizona groaned.

Granting her girlfriends wishes, Callie quickly removed her mouth and replaced it with two strong fingers. Running them through her soaked centre, she swiftly entered the blonde. Filling her deeply, she felt Arizona's wall begin to tighten. Dropping her mouth back down, she began to tease the swollen nub as she worked her fingers in and out. Feeling the blonde on the edge, she quickly entered a third finger and began sucking on the throbbing clit that was now begging for release.

"Oh, fuck! Calliope, don't stop!" Arizona felt her girlfriend fill her fully and right now, she could barely hold on.

Feeling the warm juices of the blonde run down her chin, Callie increased her pace as she felt her fingers sink deeper and deeper into her girlfriend. As Arizona started to rock harder against the strong tanned fingers deep inside her, Callie began to slam her hand into the blondes tight core. Pounding harder as she felt the blonde tighter more, she circled her tongue around her pulsing clit and let her girlfriends orgasm take over.

"Oh, Calliope. Shit. I'm c-com-ing." Feeling the burn low in her abdomen, the blonde let go and let her body dissolve into pleasure. Unable to catch her breath, Arizona jerked forward as she felt the electricity rip through her entire body.

After the blonde had rode out the last of her orgasm, the brunette removed herself from between her soft slick thighs as she felt her girlfriend begin to slide down the door she had just fucked her against.

"C-Callie, that was-" Arizona was cut off by the blonde slumped against the door with her. "Ssh, relax, baby."

* * *

Callie sat at the window of her hotel suite while her girlfriend lay spread out in their kingsize bed. Today was their last day together and she wasn't ready to say goodbye. They had spent their entire week together and tomorrow morning, Arizona would be leaving to head back to Seattle.

She had wanted to ask Arizona to stay, but it would just make things harder. She knew they would eventually have to go their separate ways, and the thought left her with a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to drop everything at once and catch a flight back to Seattle with her girlfriend, but she knew life wasn't that easy. Or was it?

She had constantly told herself that she was doing her job to pay other peoples bills. If she didn't perform, her staff wouldn't get paid, and who knew when the next pay check was coming for them if she dropped everything. Deciding against that option, Callie now sat looking out at the New York skyline, with tears forming in her eyes. The couple had just spent the most amazing night together, so why did she feel like she was saying goodbye to someone, like she would never see them again? The answer was simple. She loved Arizona more than she had ever loved anyone. She had shared a five year relationship with Jaida, but the woman had never made her feel like Arizona does. She never held her after making love, never asked her what she wanted to do for fun, never travelled with her, and never kissed her like the blonde did. Callie wondered how things would be if she had met Arizona long before Jaida.

She quickly dismissed that thought. Although Jaida had cheated on her, she hoped one day she could meet with her, to thank her. If she hadn't been unfaithful, Callie wouldn't of met Arizona. She wouldn't of be touring the US, with a broken heart. That broken heart had quickly mended, the second she laid eyes on the woman of her dreams. Now, she sat, wondering how she could ever possibly say goodbye to her.

Hearing the other woman stir, Callie quickly wiped the tears from her jawline. Sitting still, she hoped Arizona would sleep a little while longer. She wasn't ready for the day yet. She wasn't sure she ever would be. Closing her eyes and resting her head back against the window frame she was leaning against, her mind took her back to the week she had just spend with the most amazing woman ever to walk this earth.

Three days ago, the couple spent the day walking around Central Park, hand in hand, they talked about growing up and how they came to be where they were now. Arizona had told the brunette about her regimented upbringing, being the daughter and sister of a marine. Callie had then gone on to tell the blonde about how her father built him empire from nothing and was now one of the most successful men in the US. Never once releasing their hold on each other, Callie had followed Arizona to her next destination for her assignment. The blonde had managed to get all of her images taken, edited and emailed to her boss three days before the deadline. She knew the second she seen Arizona holding her camera, she was born to be a photographer, and she couldn't help but feel a little hot under the collar as she watched her gaze through the view finder.

Getting lost in the moment, the brunette thought about a song she had been thinking about playing at one of her future shows. Opening her eyes, she clutched her cup of coffee and gazed out of the window.

 _And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_

 _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

 _All my life I've prayed for someone like you_

 _And I hope that you feel the same way too_

 _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

 _I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby_

Checking that she hadn't woken up the beautiful blonde, the words consumed her once again.

 _You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow._

 _You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,_

 _You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,_

 _You picked me up when I was down_

 _You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,_

 _You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,_

 _Yes I pray that you do love me too_

Glancing back up, she found cerulean pools gazing back at her. Instantly feeling guilty, she flashed a sad smile at the blonde who was sat up in the bed, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Callie couldn't look at the blonde right now.

"I-It's okay. I could listen to your voice forever, Calliope." Arizona smiled. "And, I do love you, too."

Climbing up from her makeshift seat at the window, Callie made some fresh coffee. She tried desperately not to think about today, but it was here and there was nothing she could do about it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. Best sleep ever." Arizona removed herself from the bed as she felt the sudden need to use the bathroom. "I don't know how i'll sleep when I get back to Seattle. I'm so used to having you next to me now."

Before Callie could respond, the blonde had disappeared. That was a good thing right now. Callie didn't have many words. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend, night after night, and not have to worry about her leaving again. She knew Arizona had to travel for her work, but the fact that she was usually given plenty of notice, meant the brunette would have enough time to plan something to keep herself busy, maybe even travel with her if her job didn't stop her from doing so.

Pouring Arizona's coffee, she heard the blonde come back into the room. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Um, nothing really. My assignment is finished so we can do whatever you like." the blonde shrugged as she took her coffee and made her way back to the bed and under the warm covers. It was only 8am, so the women had plenty of time to decide how they wanted to spend their last day together.

Flopping down beside the blonde, Callie sighed. "Arizona, we can't avoid this all day. Its still going to come no matter what. Before we know it, you will be back in Seattle, and I will be boarding a plane for Miami."

"Please, not yet, Calliope. Just a few more minutes while I drink my coffee." Arizona raised her hand to stop the brunette.

"Okay." The brunette lay back on the bed and took Arizona's hand in hers.

Their relationship was awesome right now and Callie couldn't help but wonder if that would all change once they were no longer in the same state. She fully expected it to change. Both women would have trust issues, that was a given. No matter how many times either of them told each other they would wait for them, the doubt was still her in the back of their minds.

"I just want to be with you, Callie. Whether that is in the hotel room, or out on the streets of New York, I don't really care." Arizona glared into the hot liquid like it was going to provide some sort of answer to all of her problems.

"I know you do, Baby. I want that too." Callie smiled and tightened her grip on the soft hand in hers.

"What did you mean by that song before, Callie?" Arizona questioned. "You said I picked you up when you were down?"

"Oh, j-just, well, exactly that. Before I met you, I was three months into the break up of a five year relationship. I was broken when I came to Seattle, but you quickly changed that." Callie turned to gauge Arizona's reaction.

"Really? You never mentioned it. Why haven't you told me about it? You are headed back to Miami after here aren't you? Your hometown?" the blonde had a look of uncertainty etched across her face.

"To be honest, I've not thought about her since I met you. That really is the truth." Callie rubbed her thumb across the back of the blondes hand.

"What happened? Why did you split? Was it because of the music? Always travelling?" Arizona was now about to take part in 20 questions.

"No no. When I was with Jai, I didn't travel with my music. I was just based in Miami. I only started doing this when we broke up and I lost my home." Callie sighed. She really didn't want their last day to be spent talking about her failed relationship. "We split because I walked into our home, earlier than she expected, and I found her fucking someone else on our bathroom floor."

Suddenly feeling the awkwardness in the room, Arizona didn't quite know how to react. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I was just sat thinking before you woke up. I was thinking i'd like to one day thanks Jai. If it wasn't for her cheating, I probably never would of met you." Raising her coffee cup, Callie toasted her failed relationship. "To Jai, for being a whore, and leading me to you!"

Arizona smiled and raised her own coffee cup. "So, enough of that. I don't do home wreckers. I want to spend the day with my amazing girlfriend before I hear her last gig for however long. What do you say we shower together, save water and all that, and then lead out for breakfast?"

"Sounds amazing!" Callie placed her cup down before dragging her girlfriend out of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Callie sat at her piano, about to perform her final song of the night, and of her stay in New York. So far today, she had managed to keep her emotions in check. She knew that the night was coming to a close, and she felt a deep ache in her stomach. She still hadn't thought about saying goodbye to Arizona, and as time passed, she was finding it more and difficult to think about. She didn't know when she would next see the blonde. Sure, they would speak on the phone as often as they could but it wasn't the same. Having had her girlfriend next to her in bed for almost a week, she couldn't bare the thought of not feeling her soft skin against her for the next 8 and a half months. It was such a long period of time, and she knew she would struggle.

She had chosen her final song two days before. It was a new one, and one that would only be used once. After tonight, the song would never be used again. All of her songs for the last two shows had been for the blonde, but this one, truly was for her. The words couldn't off been more fitting and she had suddenly decided that this would be her goodbye to Arizona. Not physically, but mentally. Everything she wanted to say would be in the words she was about to sing throughout the bar which had been her residence for the last 6 days. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the blonde. Tears in her eyes, she cleared her throat and began to play the most beautiful music either of the women had ever heard.

 _You light up another cigarette and I pour the wine_

 _It's four o'clock in the morning and it's starting to get light_

 _Now I'm right where I want to be, losing track of time_

 _But I wish that it was still last night_

 _You look like you're in another world but I can read your mind_

 _How can you be so far away, lying by my side_

 _When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you_

 _Every night and day_

Refusing to meet the gaze of the blonde that she knew was burning a hole right through her, she poured every emotion into the song.

 _Just promise me you'll wait for me_

 _'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you_

 _And I will be home soon_

 _Promise me you'll wait for me_

 _I need to know you feel the same way too_

 _And I'll be home, I'll be home soon_

Feeling her voice about to break, the brunette took a deep breath and refused to let the song beat her. She was determined to continue. Stroking the keys beneath her, she let the music take over her body.

 _When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you_

 _Every night and day_

 _Just promise me you'll wait for me_

 _'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you_

 _And I will be home soon_

 _Promise me you'll wait for me_

 _I need to know you feel the same way too_

 _And I'll be home, I'll be home_

 _Promise me you'll wait for me_

 _'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you_

 _And I will be home soon_

 _Promise me you'll wait for me_

 _I need to know you feel the same way too_

 _And I'll be home, I'll be home soon_

Ending the song, the Latina truly felt beaten and defeated. Drained, she stood to thank the wonderful crowd that had continued to gather night after night. Without even looking at the blonde, Callie could feel the emotion hitting her like a truck. Shaking her head, and wiping away a stray tear, she exited the stage from the opposite side and made her way to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, Callie could barely even look at herself. Feeling a hand tug at her wrist, she turned to find the blonde she had just so desperately begged via song.

"Calliope, I will wait for you. I promise you."

Shaking the blondes grip from her wrist, the brunette turned away. "I-I can't do this. I can't say goodbye to you. Its too hard and I can't bare it."

"I know it hurts, Callie. It hurts me too, so much. But you have to go and do what you do, and be awesome. You will be back with me before you know it. I promise." The blonde tried to ease her girlfriends pain, but deep down, she felt the exact same way. She was hurting so much right now, but she couldn't let Callie see her distraught. She would breakdown when she got home tomorrow. Doing it now wouldn't help either of them.

Turning back to face Arizona, Callie finally broke. Sobs causing her whole body to shake. "I'm going to miss you so much, Arizona. I don't want to leave you. If there was anyway I could stay, you know I would." the brunette took a deep breath before continuing. "The thought of not holding you, touching you, laughing with you or lying next to you for the next 8 months frightens me. It actually frightens me, Arizona. I want to drop everything and fly back with you, but I can't."

Gazing back into deep chocolate orbs, the blonde felt every single word the brunette had just spoken. "I know. I know you would if you could. But I also know that everyone across the US needs to hear your amazing voice. Just promise me, Calliope, promise me you will come home to me. That is the one thing I have to know. I need to know that in 8 months time, you will walk through my door and hold me like you've never held anyone before." Wiping away a tear from her jawline, the blonde continued. "If I know that I will get THE girl at the end of all of this heartache, I have no problem waiting for you. I will wait forever for you, you know that. I love you, Callie. I love you so much."

"I promise, Arizona. I promise to be there when all of this finishes. I swear I'm going to make the both of us so happy. We deserve to be happy, right? We deserve to grow old together and love each other unconditionally."

Sighing, Arizona placed her hands on the brunettes hips and squeezed tightly. "We do, Calliope. We deserve all the happiness in the world, and I can't think of anyone I would want to be happier with."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I will update soon. I have my own relationship to take care of right now. I hope you will continue to leave me reviews. Means an awful lot to me.**

 **First song was 'All My Life' by K Ci and JoJo. Great song which never gets old.**

 **The title song for this chapter was 'Promise Me' by Beverley Craven. I strongly suggest you listen to it when reading the end of this chapter. Its an awesome song and I had all the feels whilst listening to it and writing up this chapter. Have a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9 - One and Only

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I had two directions I wanted to take this story. I feel this was the best direction to take it. I will get chapter 10 up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading, guys. Flashbacks in bold italics.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: One and Only

* * *

Arizona stood folding laundry, on a wet Seattle morning. Having spent the last two days in bed, she thought it best to get some of her chores done. She had always hated laundry, but someone had to do it, and figuring she was the only person there, it was left to her. Groaning, she looked at the pile in front of her and wondered if she could call someone over and pay them to do it for her. _Don't be so freaking lazy. You were raised better than that._ Grabbing a pair of jeans, she began to work through the pile.

It had been four months since she had seen Callie, and although she had hoped to of caught a flight out to wherever her girlfriend was, work schedules and deadlines had prevented her. She had loved her last few assignments, they had taken her all over the world, but now, back at home, she wanted Callie.

The couple had spoken as often as they could, but that still wasn't enough for either of the women. FaceTime had been a little harder to plan, because of the locations Arizona had been in. She had been home now for three days, and now that her body clock was back to normal, she wanted to hear the Latina's voice.

Dropping the laundry she held, she made her way over to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. If she couldn't have what she truly wanted right now, caffeine was the next best thing. Gazing out of her kitchen window, she wondered how long the rain would last. Right now, she loved it. She had just spent seven weeks travelling around Australia, and the one thing she missed while she was there, was the rain. Thinking even further back, she realised she hadn't seen rain in quite some time.

Two weeks after returning home from New York, she got a call from her boss, who informed her she would be heading off to Spain for 9 days, before travelling through into Portugal and spending two weeks on the Algarve. She had loved the idea of sunning herself while doing what she was born to do, but having just spent time with her girlfriend, she desperately wanted them to experience Europe together. The disappointment was evident in Arizona's voice when Callie had told her she wouldn't be able to take a few days to join her. The brunette had just been booked for three weeks in Miami, before heading off to San Fransisco for a further two weeks.

 ** _Europe was amazing and Arizona promised herself that once Callie's contract was up, she would arrange for them to go back. Portugal had been her preferred choice out of the two destinations. As she walked through the historical town of Lagos, and made her way back to her hire car, she thought about how beautiful the views could be up at the cliffs. Lagos was known for its breathtaking coastline and she knew she had to see it for herself. Driving through the narrow streets of the old town, she watched as the local Portuguese people went about their daily business. Coffee shops and cafes dotted around the back streets, gave the town a peaceful, yet community based vibe._**

 ** _Smiling as she continued through the streets, she could see herself and Callie relaxing outside one of the cafes, while they discussed their plans for the rest of the day. Catching a glimpse through her rearview mirror, she hadn't realised how uphill she had driven. Gasping at the view in her mirror, she couldn't quite believe how she had never heard of this town before._**

 ** _Reaching the top of the cliffs, Arizona continued to drive until she found a safe area to park. Feeling the searing heat beam through the windows, she checked she had plenty of water, and headed off, on foot, towards the edge of the cliff._**

 ** _Eyes widening, she had never seen such beauty before. She had travelled all over the world, but nothing, nothing at all could compare to the view she was currently witnessing. Stood on the top of the Ponta da Piedade coastline, she suddenly felt a single tear fall. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Simply stunning. Deep blue ocean and golden cliffs surrounding her, she had never wanted her girlfriend to be with her more than right in that moment. "Just keep it together. The local people don't need to see a crazy American woman crying on top of a cliff." Arizona laughed. "They also don't need to see her talking to herself."_**

Startled out of her thoughts, Arizona heard her cell buzzing on the kitchen counter behind her. Looking down at the screen, her instant smile fell from her face. She had been expecting the brunette who continued to live in her mind every minute of the day, instead she was faced with a conversation with Alex Karev.

"Hello? What can I do for you, Karev?" Arizona sighed into her cell phone.

"Dude, are you coming to Joe's tonight? Yang called, they've got a new band on tonight." Alex questioned.

"Oh, um, sure. Meredith going? Wait, why does Joe have a band playing?" the blonde asked, slightly confused. She had been drinking in Joes for quite some time now, and never had she seen a band play.

"Trying it out or something, Mer is working so she will be there. Get there around 8?" Alex replied nonchalantly.

"Awesome, catch you later." Arizona hit the end call button and grabbed her coffee. She was looking forward to seeing her friends. It had been quite some time since she had done anything other than work, and tonight, she was determined to enjoy herself.

* * *

Callie sat in her hotel room and watched as people rushed about on the busy street below her. Looking down into the cup of hot black liquid warming her hands, she thought about texting Arizona. She had last spoken to her two days ago, when she was informed she would be retreating to her bedroom, and not coming out for days. Callie laughed at how dramatic the blonde had been regarding her jet lag. She found it not only cute, but something she wanted to share with her. She wanted to spend days on end in bed with the beautiful blonde, but instead, she was sat in a hotel room, alone. Grabbing her phone, she smiled as the background lit up, showing a picture of the couple during their trip to New York.

 _Hey, I miss you. I hope you slept well. Call me when you finally leave your bedroom. -C xx_

Laughing at the thought of Arizona groaning as she hears her phone buzz, Callie placed her phone back down onto the nearby table, and let her thoughts drown her brain.

 ** _Sitting in her hotel suite in Miami, the brunette liked being 'home', if thats what she could call it. She knew it would never be home again, but it was homely at least. She had friends there, and she knew the place like the back of her hand. Checking the calendar on her cell phone, she noticed she still had a hell of a lot of time away before she could finally settle down with her girlfriend._**

 ** _Her agent had called her a week or so before to discuss renewing her contract when it was close to the end of the current one, after thinking about it for all of a minute or so, she had told him that she wouldn't be renewing her contract. Hearing the disappointed tone in his voice, she apologised and explained that she had somewhere she needed to be at the end of her time travelling the US._**

 ** _Out of interest, she asked her agent how far in advance she had been booked. He had told her that she was only booked a show at a time, and that was why she only ever got a call towards the end of her current residency. She couldn't help but wonder, and almost hope, that maybe people would stop booking her before her contract ended. She knew there was no such luck, but she could always hope._**

 ** _Opening up her laptop, she logged into her Facebook account and began checking out the latest goings on in her circle of friends. Everyone was up to the usual, drinking, partying, and taking vacations. She had wondered if she should change her relationship status a few weeks back, but had so far, not done it. Suddenly noticing a name she recognised, she thought about adding them as a friend._**

 ** _She had remembered Arizona talking about one of her friends, Meredith Grey, and now the same had popped up in her 'suggested friends' section. Hovering over the name, she figured it would be fine to add her. She was Arizona's friend, and Callie was Arizona's girlfriend. They would eventually be friends anyway._**

Callie had left Miami two days ago, and now she was preparing for her next set, which was due to start tonight. She had been earlier on in the day to check out the venue, and couldn't believe how small it was compared to some of her other gigs. Wondering if her piano would fit, she talked with the bar owner, and he had explained how he could move some furniture around. Satisfied that everything would work out okay, Callie thanked the owner for the opportunity to play in his bar, before leaving and heading back to her hotel to prepare for that nights set. She was looking forward to a new venue, but right now, she was comfortable in her warm room and she was finding it difficult to move her ass from the chair she had been sat in for some time.

 ** _Callie's phone buzzed pulling while she continued to search through Facebook. It was a notification stating that her friend request had been accepted. Turning her attention back to her screen, she hit the name that had now joined her circle of friends, and proceeded to type up a quick message._**

 ** _Hey, I don't know if you know me, well, you must do or you wouldn't of accepted my request. Anyway, I'm Callie, and I figured it would be okay to add you. I'll be moving to Seattle by the end of the year. I'm not sure if Arizona has mentioned me but it would be great if we could keep in touch and get to know each other. Also, I was wondering if you could help me out with something._**

 ** _Callie xx_**

 ** _As Callie sat and wondered if she should of even sent the message, she received an instant reply._**

 ** _Hey, Callie. Arizona doesn't stop talking about you. If I have to listen to her count down the months for much longer, so help me god. It will be nice to finally put a face to a name. She is in Australia at the minute so I've managed to get a little peace from the whole 'My girlfriend is amazing' saga._**

 ** _Sure, what was it you were wanting my help with?_**

 ** _Mer xx_**

Making her way to the bathroom, she had managed to find the motivation to get ready. She was excited for tonights set. Although it was a new bar, she had gotten a good vibe from it earlier in the day. As she began showering, she heard her phone ringing in the other room. Deciding she could call them back, she carried on with her showering, and enjoyed the moment. As the hot water soaked her skin, she felt all of the days tension and stress disappear. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in her towel, and headed back to the bedroom. Checking her phone, she had received a call and a message from the one blonde she couldn't live without.

 _Hey, I miss you too. I'm finally up out of bed and alive. Heading out with some friends soon. I'll call you when I get home tonight. You are probably busy getting ready right now. I love you. -A xx_

Grinning at the message in front of her, Callie sent off a quick message and continued to get ready for the night ahead. She had chosen a new song to add to her list for tonight, and she knew it would blow the crowd away.

 _I love you, too. -C xx_

Noticing the time, she knew it was time to leave the hotel. Grabbing her guitar case, and anything else she thought she might need, she made her way out of the hotel and out to the front to wait for a cab. She was due to start her set at 8:15, and it was almost 7:30. Jumping in her cab, she gave the driver the address she was headed for, and sat back with a smile on her face.

* * *

Arizona stood checking herself out in the mirror. It was 7:45 and she knew Meredith would be collecting her soon. Having spoken earlier on, the women decided it would be easier for the dirty blonde to pick up Arizona on the way to the bar. Now, a few hours later, Arizona stood in her kitchen, waiting for her friend.

Hearing her cell buzz, she knew it was time to head out. Checking she had locked up, she flicked off the lights, and stepped out on to the front porch. Still raining, Arizona ran down the steps and threw herself into the cab, almost landing on Meredith.

"Hey, wheres the fire?" Meredith laughed at how flustered her friend looked.

"Hey, I haven't just spent hours getting ready, to end up dripping wet." the blonde gave a raised eyebrow.

"True, so, this new band looks good. Maybe Joe will keep it going if they pull in the crowd." Meredith glanced over to look at the blonde.

"Yeah, its about time we had some good music around here, well, if they are any good that is." Arizona smiled. "That bar I met Callie in all those months ago was great, but a little far out if you just want a spare of the moment thing. You know what I mean?"

"I do. You heard from her at all? She doing okay?" the dirty blonde questioned.

"I spoke to her a couple of days ago. Tried calling her before but she didn't pick up. She would of been getting ready for her show tonight. I'll call her later."Arizona shrugged.

Before the women could carry on their conversation, the cab driver stopped the car. They had reached Joes in record time with the bad weather, and the fact that it was midweek.

Both women headed inside. Meredith's shift was due to start at 8 and she had a couple of minutes to spare. Seeing some of their friends already there, Arizona made her way over to the table.

"Here, have a shot, blondie" Cristina Yang, the most forward woman Arizona had ever come across, slid a tequila shot across the table.

"Thanks, but just the one. I'd like to be able to function tomorrow, Yang." the blonde laughed. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am. I am entertaining the customers of the bar, its what I do best." Yang threw her head back laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona knew exactly how this night was going to go. She would likely be stuck in bed tomorrow with a raging hangover, but right now, she decided not to think about it. Arizona had noticed on arrival just how dark the bar was tonight. It wasn't the lightest or brightest of bars anyway, but tonight, it was super dark. Looking over into the corner, she noticed it was in complete darkness.

"Hey, Yang. Whats with the bat cave over in the corner?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Oh, its for some band tonight. They want it all depressing and dark. So long as their music isn't dark and depressing, I don't care about the lighting." Cristina made her way over to the bar to help out Meredith.

"We all sorted for tonight, Mer? The band all set up and sorted?" Yang spoke quietly.

"Yep. All sorted and yes, the band is most definitely here." Meredith squinted as she looked into the darkness to barely make out a figure.

"Awesome. I'm going back to entertain our guests." Yang shot her friend a quick smile before disappearing from behind the bar.

Arizona asked Yang what time the band where due on, and then made her way to the bathroom. Figuring she had about 10 minutes before they started, she checked out her make up in the mirror. She had a nice tan from her recent travels, and she had noticed how much her blue eyes stood out now that her skin had been sun kissed.

Straightening out the white oversized shirt she wore, only being kept together by a thick black belt, she grabbed her purse and headed back out the door. Although Arizona had chosen the hot and sexy look for her evening out, she had done it purely for herself. She had no interest in meeting anyone else at the bar, but she had to admit to herself that she was looking pretty good right now. With nothing but a shirt covering her body and a pair of black heels, her black bra showing through her shirt, she wondered if she was a little overdressed. No one had passed comment, so she didn't care all that much. Making her way back over to the table, she took a seat, crossed her legs and took a sip of her white wine. Cristina had insisted on buying her first drink seen as how it had been so long since they had all got together.

Arizona sat laughing with her friends as Yang told some random story that made no sense at all. Noticing the lighting darken again, she squinted as she moved in closer to her friends. It was evident that the band where about to play, and as she heard the first notes being played on what appeared to be a piano, her heart began to beat out of her chest.

Meredith watched from the bar as Arizona's demeanour completely changed. She knew her friend would instantly notice the music being played. She had done nothing but talk about how beautiful she found the sound of the piano, and Meredith had just about had enough of hearing about it. However, hearing it for herself, Meredith could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _Holy shit. She was right. That sound is something else._ Meredith glanced over to the still darkened corner of the bar, barely making out any shape at all.

Looking over to the corner of the room, Arizona couldn't make out anything. She wasn't even sure that the music was coming from that area. Taking a sip of her wine, the blonde sat back and waited. Drowning in the sound around her, she closed her eyes and thought about Callie.

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows why it's taken me_

 _So long to let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

Arizona instantly shot up out of her seat, desperate to see for herself, the person, the woman, sitting behind the piano that was emitting the most beautiful sound, and the voice that accompanied it. Moving closer, she stopped herself mid way. She knew it couldn't be Callie, the brunette was booked in for another state, she knew that. So who the hell was it. About to hit the chorus, the lights beamed into the corner of the room, and lit up the face behind the piano. Arizona gasped.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Tears immediately falling from both blue and brown, Meredith almost broke down as she watched both women. Arizona stood frozen in her spot, and she wondered if Callie was about to stop her set all together and take the love of her life into her arms. Noticing a megawatt smile appear on the brunettes face, the dirty blonde immediately seen what her friend had been talking about for so long. Calliope Torres was beautiful.

 _If I've been on your mind_

 _You hang on every word I say_

 _Lose yourself in time_

 _At the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

 _And have you tell me_

 _Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _'Cause I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy, mm_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Taking the microphone from the stand in front of her, Callie stopped playing. She couldn't bare to be this far away from the blonde any longer. Closing the distance between them, the brunette could smell Arizona, she could feel her breath on her, and as she took a hold of her waist with her left hand, Callie closed her eyes.

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)_

 _Trust me I've learned it_

As blue eyes locked onto chocolate brown, both women held onto each others hips, refusing to let go. Hearing the whistles and cheers coming from the crowd, mainly Arizona's friends, Callie zoned out. She needed this moment to just be for them. She wanted to hold the blonde more than anything right now, but technically, she had a job to do. Bringing her mouth closer to the blondes ear, Callie finished her song.

 _So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I am the, one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 _Come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove that I am the one who can, walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

Arizona almost dropped to the floor. Callie may of dedicated most of her songs to the blonde, but she had never, ever removed herself from behind her piano and sang a cappella to her. Right now, she didn't know what she felt. Happiness, desperation, longing, heartache. It was all too much to take in right now and as Callie finished her song, the only thing the blonde knew she had to do, was wrap her arms around the woman who had completely stolen her heart.

Turning off her microphone, she brought her lips up to Arizona's ear once more. The blondes scent was intoxicating, and having not been around her for the last four months, Callie was struggling to keep her emotions in check right now.

"Arizona, I love you, more than anything in this world. A-And you, you look so hot right now." the brunette husked into her girlfriends ear.

Turning her head, Arizona crushed her lips into plump red. She had thought about the moment she finally got to see Callie for what had seemed like a lifetime, and now that she was stood in front of her, she didn't want the moment to ever end.

Hearing Cristina shout "Get a room." Both women turned back to look at the table of Arizona's friends and laughed. The blonde couldn't believe she was stood in a bar, in Seattle, with the one woman she so desperately needed to see.

"Calliope?" Arizona turned back to look into the brunettes eyes.

Hearing her full name being spoken by the blonde, Callie felt her body respond in all kinds of ways. Closing her eyes momentarily, she took a much needed breath. Her emotions where everywhere right now, and the thought of actually speaking to the woman she was currently holding in her arms, left her feeling weak at the knees.

"Calliope? H-How long do I have you for? What are you even doing here?" Arizona sighed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Callie furrowed her brow. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Oh, I am. Im so happy to see you. I just wanted to know how much time I had with you. How long I can hold you for, how long we can lock ourselves in my house, how long I have to do all kinds of things to you." Arizona smirked.

"Oh!" Callie's eyes widened. "Oh, well, we will have time for that later. Right now, I would like to finally meet your friends, before I finish my set." the brunette tugged on her girlfriends arm. Making their way over to the table, Callie turned back and stopped dead in front of the blonde. "Oh, and by the way, what you are wearing? That is hot! Dirty hot, Arizona. You will be wearing it to bed tonight." Callie winked as she left the blonde stood motionless in the middle of the bar.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she needed Callie to hurry up and finish her set. Feeling her own arousal building, she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks as she made her way to the table. "Calliope, this is Cristina and Alex. Meredith is over behind the bar."

"Nice to finally meet you guys." the brunette hugged her girlfriends work colleague and friend.

"Yeah, you too. Arizona did good here." Cristina turned towards Alex. "She's hot."

Arizona rolled her eyes and pulled Callie towards the bar. "Callie, this is Meredith."

"I know." Callie pulled the dirty blonde into a hug. "Me and Meredith have already met."

Furrowing her brow, Arizona was left confused. "Y-You have? When?"

"Oh, we've been speaking for a while. Online. She helped me out with this." the brunette stated.

"S-She did? You did?" Arizona turned to face her friend.

"I did. I hope that is okay. I couldn't cope with your pouting any longer, Robbins. It was becoming too much." Meredith laughed at her friend.

"I did not pout." the blonde gasped at the accusation.

"Oh but you so did." Meredith moved away from the couple before the blonde could argue back.

Both women stood at the bar, holding each other. Since Arizona had figured it was Callie at the piano, she couldn't bare the thought of them not touching. Holding the brunette around her waist. She swayed their bodies from side to side. "Seriously, how long do I have you for?"

Callie flashed her million dollar smile as she contemplated her girlfriends reaction once the words had left her mouth. "I'm here for as long as you will have me, Arizona." Watching the blondes eyes searching her face, Callie laughed before pulling them back to the table.

 _Is she back for good? No. She can't be. She has another five months to go._ Arizona wasn't sure how to take the brunettes response. She knew she wasn't back for good, but why wouldn't she give her a simple answer. Was it a couple of days? A week? She decided not to dwell on it right now. The most important thing was that her Calliope was with her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Song is 'One and Only' by Adele. I'm sure you've all heard it but in case you haven't, go check it out.**

 **I look forward to hearing your reviews and comments, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Scars

**If anyone would like to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at McDimplesBaby . Feel free to DM me with any suggestions or ideas. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Scars

* * *

Callie woke to the sound of rain pelting against Arizona's bedroom window. Stretching out, she felt her muscles ache, and as she looked at the clock on the nightstand, she was happy with the sleep she had gotten. She had never slept so well. Maybe it was the fact that Arizona had well and truly tired her out last night, or maybe it was just the comfort she felt when she slept next to the blonde.

Hearing movement outside the bedroom door, she forced her aching body out of the bed and made her way down the hall way. Smiling, she watched as Arizona moved around her kitchen in nothing but a white tank top and a pair of black lace panties. Biting her lip, she slowly moved herself away from the doorframe she had found herself leaning against. Her girlfriend was hot, whatever time of day it was, but right now, the brunette found it hard to even think straight.

Swallowing thickly, Callie crossed the small distance between them, and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Pressing her front against Arizona's back, she brought her chin to rest on the blondes shoulder. "Good morning, pretty lady."

"Mm, good morning, Calliope. Can I get you some breakfast? Pancakes? Fresh fruit? Coffee?" Arizona stopped what she was doing and held Callie's hands against her.

"All of the above sounds good." the brunette smiled before pressing a kiss to her girlfriends shoulder. "Are you also up for grabs?"

Feigning a shocked look, the blonde spun around in Callie's arms. "Calliope, I am not a piece of meat!"

"Oh, sure, but I kind of like the idea of working for my breakfast. Work up my appetite." the brunette flashed a megawatt smile.

"I'll bet you do. Is that what you say to all the ladies?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, only one." the Latina pressed her lips into soft pink. "Just. You."

Turning their bodies around, Callie walked them both towards the kitchen island. What she had planned, required a little more work space that what she was first standing in front of. Glancing over her girlfriends shoulder, Callie furrowed her brow as she looked towards the fireplace which was currently roaring. In front of the fireplace, she found a make shift bed of blankets and cushions. "Um, did you crawl out of bed last night when I wasn't looking?"

"Oh, no. That is for us. For when we've finished breakfast. I'm keeping you locked up today, Calliope." Arizona pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips. "Since you won't give me a straight answer when I question how long you are here for, I figured I'd keep you here with me, incase you have to suddenly leave." Arizona released her hold on the brunette and went back to working in their breakfast.

"Hey, I've already told you, I'm here as long as you'll have me." Callie groaned at the loss of contact. Arizona had the softest, most comforting skin, and when Callie wasn't in contact with it, she felt cold and lonely.

"Yeah, right. Doubt that. You have a contract to honour, Callie." Arizona concentrated on the task at hand. She wanted to have her breakfast and then the women could talk properly. "Maybe we could have breakfast before you try to get up my hopes any more."

Callie couldn't quite understand what the problem was. She understood that the couple had a lot to discuss, but right now, she just wanted to enjoy some time with her girlfriend. "Um, okay."

Their time spent eating was relatively quiet. It was a comfortable silence, and Callie loved that they could sit together, without feeling the need to drum up some random conversation. After cleaning up together, the couple made their way over to Arizona's makeshift comfy spot.

Flicking on the TV, Arizona lay down on her back and began searching for something bearable to watch.

Callie propped herself up on her side and took in the features of the blonde lay next to her. "Talk to me, Arizona." the brunette began rubbing circles around her girlfriends hip bone.

"What would you like to talk about, Callie?" the blonde didn't take her eyes off of the TV.

"Anything. I've missed being with you, so anything would be good right now." Callie refused to break her stare.

"Okay, how about the fact that you won't tell me how long you are here for?" Arizona finally turned to look at the Latina.

"Arizona, I've already answered your question." the brunette smiled.

"Yeah, that's not really an answer though. You keep saying you are here for as long as I want you. I always want you here, but you have another five months of touring, so that's not an answer. How many weeks do I have you for? Or days?" the blonde sighed.

"Except that is my answer. I'm here, for good. I'm not going back to finish my tour." Callie immediately responded.

"W-What? You have to finish your tour, you've already told me that, and I accept that. What are you talking about, Calliope?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Please don't joke, this isn't funny."

"Im not joking, baby. I'm serious. I've cancelled the rest of my tour." the Latina could see the tears forming in the blue eyes that stared back at her. "Hey, don't be upset. Please."

Arizona had nothing to say. Closing her eyes, a single tear fell down the lightly bronzed cheek of the blonde. Callie couldn't quite place her girlfriends feelings, and the longer the silence remained, the more uneasy she felt about the situation. Was Arizona having second thoughts about their relationship? Did she hope that at the end of her tour, the brunette wouldn't return? Was she just telling Callie what she knew she wanted to hear? That she would wait for her, except really, she had no intentions of doing so? It was the only conclusion she could come to. Looking at Arizona, Callie watched as the blonde sat simply shaking her head.

Callie's mind went into overdrive. Removing herself from the tangled mess of blankets on the cold hardwood flooring, she made her way into the bedroom, and started to dress before gathering her things. Hearing no movement, or attempt to talk things out from the blonde, Callie headed back down the hall way and placed her bag by the front door.

"Arizona, I, um, I shouldn't of just assumed. I'm sorry. I'll head back to my hotel. Maybe this isn't what you wanted, and I'm sorry for just turning up and expecting you to take me into your arms, and your home." Callie dropped her gaze to the floor. Arizona hadn't said a word since the brunette had revealed all. _Oh god. What an idiot. She never wanted this. She just wanted the week here and there every few months. She doesn't want to spend forever with me._ Figuring the none response was her cue to leave, Callie slowly nodded to herself and gave the blonde a sad smile. "I'll see you around, yeah? I'll stay at the hotel until I decide where I should fly to. Maybe I'll head back home. Miami."

Callie shuddered at the thought of calling that place home. She had told herself over the last few months that Seattle would now be home, but as she stood by the front door of the blondes home, she suddenly felt that it couldn't of been further from the truth. Beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, she picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and made her way out of the front door. Leaving the blonde still lying on the floor, and her Latin heart feeling like it had been stomped on, the brunette made her way down the street and towards the safe confines of her hotel suite.

* * *

After shaking herself out of her daze, Arizona wondered what had just happened. She hadn't meant to leave the brunette standing at her front door, feeling like the universe was laughing at her. Everything had just caught the blonde off guard, and right now, she needed to explain to Callie. Of course she wanted her in her life, she had dreamed about nothing else since she first laid eyes on the Latin beauty, but she also felt an immense amount of guilt.

Arizona never wanted her girlfriend to give up her job, her passion. She was willing to wait it out and then when the time came, spend every moment she possibly could with the brunette. Now, she was stood in her kitchen, wondering if they were even together anymore. _She thinks I don't love her. She thinks this was just a bit of fun. She couldn't be more wrong._ Arizona felt the tears forming in her eyes, and she knew she needed to get to Callie before the Latina made any plans to leave Seattle.

Grabbing her keys, and cell phone, the blonde locked up her house and made her way, quickly, down the street. _The Archfield, that's where she will be._ Arizona hurried herself along, and before she had even had time to think about what she was going to say to Callie, she was standing, impatiently waiting, for the elevator that would take her up to the penthouse suite.

Stepping inside, she gathered herself and her emotions, and as the elevator moved up quickly , floor by floor, it suddenly dawned on her that Callie may already be gone. It had only been three hours since the Latina had walked away, but in those three hours, it was perfectly possible for her to grab her things and go.

Feeling her heart drop into her stomach, Arizona rushed out of the elevator before the doors had even fully opened. Hearing no sound coming from the brunettes suite, she lightly rasped against the expensive heavy wooden door. She waited, and waited, but nothing. No one came to the door. Knocking once more, Arizona turned her body and leant against the wall behind her. She couldn't leave right now, if she left, she would know that she had ruined everything. Callie's surprise, their relationship, her life. Feeling her knees begin to buckle, the blonde slid down the wall and gathered her knees up to her chest. As she sobbed uncontrollably, she hadn't heard Callie opening the door, or seen the brunette that was now standing over her.

"Arizona?" Callie furrowed her brow.

Watery blue eyes looked up to meet deep chocolate orbs. "Callie." the blonde sighed. "I-I thought you had left already."

Holding out a strong bronzed hand, Callie motioned for the blonde to stand up. "What are you doing here, Arizona?" Callie waited for the photographer to straighten herself out.

"I-I had to come and see you, I need to explain." the blonde wiped away the tears that had pooled at her defined jawline.

"You don't have to explain anything, Arizona. Its okay. Really." the brunette turned to head back towards the door of her hotel suite. "I'm just going to grab my things, i'll be out of here soon."

Eyes widening, Arizona could feel the bile rising in her throat. "Wait, Callie."

Standing in the door way of her room, Callie held a hand up to stop the blonde from continuing. "Arizona, please don't. I shouldn't of just flown in without telling you. I know you said you'd wait, but that doesn't mean anything when we have such a long distance relationship. You, sat there, silent earlier on, told me everything I needed to know. You didn't expect me to come back for you. I know that." the Latina ran a hand through her hair. "I came to Seattle all those months ago, absolutely heart broken. I never thought i'd find someone, and I definitely didn't expect to have what we have, but if this is too much for you, I understand."

"C-Can I come in? Please, Calliope. I don't want you to go. I want you here, but I need to speak to you." Arizona's voice broke.

Nodding in defeat, Callie stepped aside to let the blonde into her suite. Closing the door behind her, she turned to find Arizona stood in front of her, blocking any attempts of a get away. "Arizo-" Callie was cut off.

Arizona needed to say everything, right now, before Callie said something she might regret. She couldn't allow that to happen. She needed the Latina to give her a chance to explain herself. Explain the silence which had caused the current situation the women found themselves in. "Stop, Callie." the blonde sighed.

"Please, stop. I don't want you to go, I want you here, with me, forever. I want that so much, but I can't let you do that. You can't leave your job, for me." Arizona gave the brunette a sad smile.

"What? Why not? I can do what I like, Arizona." the Latina snorted.

"Why would you want to give up on your music? Why would you want to stop doing what you love, what you live for? For me?" The blonde was struggling to understand why Callie would do such a thing. No one had ever done anything like that for her, and she couldn't help the guilt she felt. What if it broke them? What if Callie resented her down the line for allowing her to give up on her music?

"Arizona." Callie brought her hands up to the blondes face. Rubbing her thumbs over the tear stained cheeks in front of her, she felt her own tears forming. "I will always have my music. I will always love my music, but you are more important. I can't bare to leave you again. The thought of spending the next five months without you, it hurts like hell. I don't want that anymore. I don't want to hurt when I'm also the happiest person in the freaking world, because I have you." the brunette took a breath. "I don't want my music if I can't be with you. I don't need to travel around, making other people happy, if it isn't making me happy. Sure, I love the different venues and the different people I meet, but I began this journey, before I met you. I began this journey because I couldn't bare to be in Miami any longer, knowing that she was just around the corner. Knowing that at any time, she would try and come back, I couldn't cope with it. I needed to get away, but now, now I don't need to. I have met the most beautiful woman in the world, and I refuse to walk away from her again."

Arizona smiled. No one had ever poured out their heart to her like this before. No one had ever felt like this about her before. Maybe because she wouldn't let them, but with Callie, it was different. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. The brunette had changed her, for the better. No longer did she think about hitting a bar, knowing she would likely get laid. No longer did she think about people's flaws. She was purely focused on the Latina standing in front of her. Seeing the hurt in those chocolate orbs as she spoke of being heart broken, she wanted nothing more than to hold her girlfriend.

"I want to be with you, Arizona. I don't need to work, we both know that. Maybe I can get a residency in Seattle somewhere, but right now, I just want to be with you. Please, just let me love you." Callie dropped her gaze to the small space between both women.

"Calliope, I want that too, but I don't want you to do that, if one day, it could come between us. I would never stand in the way of you and your music. I need you to know that." Arizona laced their fingers together. "Maybe, in a little while, we can talk about this more, but right now, I just want to hold you."

Tugging on the brunettes arm, she guided them both towards the kingsize bed across the room. Lying down, she pulled Callie into her, and wrapped her arms around the tanned waist of her girlfriend. Pressing a kiss to the Latina's lips, she smiled and closed her eyes. "What an asshole."

"Excuse me?" Callie pulled back from their kiss.

"Oh, whoever broke your heart." the blonde shrugged. "Who was she?"

"Jaida, the woman I thought i'd spend my life with." the brunette snorted. She couldn't bare to say her name. The second she locked eyes with the cerulean pools in front of her all of those months ago, she knew she would soon be over her ex girlfriend.

"What happened? Must of been pretty bad if you suddenly upped and left her." Arizona was genuinely interested.

"Well" Callie cleared her throat. "When you walk into your home, to find your girlfriend of five years fucking another woman on your bathroom floor, it kind of opens your eyes to a lot of things." the brunette laughed.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Calliope." Arizona hadn't expected that reply. She had an idea someone would of probably cheated, but she didn't expect that particular response.

Callie tightened her grip on the blonde lay next to her. "Don't be. I'm glad she done what she did."

"What? Why?" the blonde frowned as she looked up to meet the gaze of the taller woman.

"Because if she hadn't of done it, I would never of met you, Arizona. I have a lot to thank her for." Callie flashed her million dollar smile. "I really do hope to thank her one day."

"Oh, well yeah, i'd like to thank her too. I'd also like to hit her though, for making you feel the way you were."

"Woah, slow down, crazy lady. No one will be hitting anyone. Your face is too beautiful for any scratches or scars." the brunette laughed as she brought her lips down to the smaller woman's. "Although, I do kind of like protective Arizona. She's extremely hot."

"Oh, she is?" the blonde shot up and moved to straddle the brunette's hips. "What about take control Arizona?" she ground her centre down to meet the Latina's. "Is she hot, too?"

"Oh! Like you couldn't even imagine." the brunette moaned at the contact she was suddenly receiving between her legs. "So, hot."

* * *

Callie woke up in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Feeling a weight on her chest, she opened her eyes to find the blonde photographer, napping soundly. Having worn each other out, it was apparent that Arizona had no intention of moving herself off of the body below her. Arms wrapped tightly around the toned bronzed body, Arizona had drifted off with a smile on her face.

Feeling the sudden need to use the bathroom, Callie rolled her eyes. _Don't wake up. Don't wake up._ Gently shifting her body from underneath the blonde, she rolled Arizona onto her back and covered her up. Tiptoeing across the room, she picked up her underwear and an oversized t shirt before retreating to the bathroom.

Heading back out of the door, she smiled as she watched the blonde still sleeping. She thought about climbing back into bed, but something across the room caught her eye, and stopped her from doing so. Gently pulling the sliding door which would grant the brunette access to the balcony, she picked up her guitar from its case, and headed out.

Sliding the door closed behind her, she sat down and propped her guitar up on her knee before tugging at its strings. Feeling the slight chill of the Seattle air, she closed her eyes and let the music take her away.

 _You're setting off_

 _It's time to go, the engine's running_

 _My mind is lost_

 _We always knew this day was coming_

 _And now it's more frightening than it's ever going to be_

 _We grow apart_

 _I watch you on the red horizon_

 _Your lion's heart_

 _Will protect you under stormy skies_

 _And I will always be listening for your laughter and your tears_

 _And as soon as I can hold you once again_

 _I won't let go of you, I swear_

 _We lived through scars this time_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _We can't leave us behind anymore_

Arizona opened one eye as she lay face down on the bed. She had somehow managed to tangle herself back up in the blanket in a short amount of time. Feeling her muscles begin to ache, she wondered where her girlfriend had disappeared to. Hearing the faint sound of a guitar playing, the blonde sat up on her knees and looked around the room. Noticing the draft in the room, she looked towards the double doors, and smiled. _She is so adorable. And hot. She looks hot right now. Who am I kidding? She always looks hot._ Arizona couldn't help but stare at the bare legs she had so often in the last two days, had wrapped around her.

Standing from the bed, she pulled on Callie's robe and made her way over towards the doors that separated her from the Latina. Listening carefully to the words the brunette was singing so beautifully, Arizona couldn't help but step outside and bend down before wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck. Resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder, she pressed a kiss below her ear before taking in the scent of Vanilla shampoo, and the sound of the beautiful voice now right beside her.

 _Your hands are cold_

 _Your lips are turning blue, you're shaking_

 _This fragile heart_

 _So heavy in my chest is breaking_

 _And in the dark, you try to make a payphone call to me_

 _But you're miles away_

 _You're breaking up, you're on your own_

 _It's hard to take_

 _I need an hour just to say hello_

 _But I can't make the truth of this work out for you or me_

 _And for all the pennies in your pocket,_

 _We barely get a second just to speak_

 _We lived through scars this time_

 _But I've made up my mind_

 _We can't leave us behind anymore_

 _We'll have to hurt for now_

 _But next time there's no doubt_

 _'Cause I can't go without you anymore_

Callie stopped her movements on the guitar and turned to look at the blonde. "Hey, you okay? Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I could be woken up like that every day, and never tire of it. Your voice, Calliope, it does something to me. It is beautiful." the blonde tried to hide the hint of guilt coming from her voice.

"Thanks, if you don't mind me singing on a daily basis around the house, then I can live with not performing." the Latina smiled. "You know, I used to sing that song whenever I got off the phone with you, and I mean every word of it, Arizona. I won't let you go ever again. Its too hard. I need to be here with you. If I don't have you, then my music doesn't matter." Callie tugged on the blondes wrist, pulling her round to the front and sitting her down on bare thighs.

Arizona felt tears forming, but refused to let them fall. "Calliope, I love you, and whatever you decide, I will support you. I just want you to be happy, and if that is here with me, then I too couldn't be any happier, but-" the blonde was cut off by red plump lips.

"But nothing, Arizona. There are plenty of bars here in Seattle, i'm sure someone will have me." Callie smiled before crushing her lips back into soft pink.

Arizona made a mental note to speak with Meredith. Maybe she could get her friend to speak to Joe. It certainly wouldn't hurt to ask. Right now though, this was their time, and Arizona refused to let her uncertainty and guilt ruin these moments any longer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another update out soon, I hope. As always, thank you for any reviews or follows/favourites I've received.**

 **Song was 'Scars' by James Bay. I chose the acoustic version here.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Faithfully

**Thanks for your patience, I will try to get the next update out sooner. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

Arizona Robbins, right now, had it all. She had the job she loved, the woman she loved, and her life was going in a direction she never in a million years would of dreamt of. If she'd of been asked a year ago, how she thought her life would be, this would be far from anything she could ever of imagined. She wasn't the type of person to settle down or have an intense and perfect relationship with someone. She had focused on herself for so long, she was used to it, and until around 8 months ago, she was happy that way. It was how she had chosen to live. She didn't need a woman to complete her, or make her feel any better than she already thought herself to be. That was a lie. Right now, she couldn't imagine her life without her girlfriend, Calliope Torres.

Callie had been in Seattle for a little over a month, and from the moment Arizona had held her on the balcony of the brunettes hotel suite, both their lives changed. Arizona demanded that her girlfriend cancel her hotel suite and stay with her at home. Callie wanted nothing more than that, but she still couldn't help the hesitation that settled over her. She didn't want to rush anything, and the blonde understood that. Having talked about it at length, both women figured that it wouldn't hurt to try.

Relief washed over both of them, and Callie immediately began packing her bags so she could begin her new life with the woman she had travelled across the US singing about. They both had so much to learn about each other, and they couldn't wait to start.

Things where good, really good. Callie had figured out when Arizona needed her own space, and the blonde knew that when her girlfriend took herself off into the yard with her guitar, she too needed some time to herself.

Arizona had been given some time off work, having recently travelled around the world for quite some time, so now, she was free to spend as much time with her girlfriends and her friends as she wanted. That usually resulted in late nights at Joe's having all kinds of random conversation. Her friends were great with Callie, and the brunette was really starting to fit in. Arizona had loved how her life was beginning to take shape, and as she left her office for the first time in almost a month, she dreaded heading home to her girlfriend. She had planned to go into work, to catch up on what was new, and any paperwork or emails she may have, but that was quickly halted when her boss came into her office to speak with her.

* * *

Callie sat on the couch, warming her hands on the hot cup of black liquid she was holding. Turning on the tv, she began to flick though her options for crappy reality tv. It was the first morning she had spent alone, and right now, she hated it. She knew her girlfriend had to go to work, she got that, but it didn't make the boredom or the loneliness any less. She hadn't heard from the photographer since earlier in the morning when she had sent her a quick message to let her know that she hoped not to be too long at the office.

Sitting alone in the quiet house gave the brunette plenty of time to think. Not about anything in particular, but thinking time nonetheless. She struggled to believe how quickly the past month had gone, or even the past six months for that matter. It had been a little under seven months since Callie had first laid eyes on the blonde beauty she could now call her own, and thinking back to that night, and the night she had been surprised by Arizona in New York, left her with a feeling of butterflies deep in her stomach. She both loved and hated that feeling. How quickly the surprise trip to New York could have turned out differently had she not ran after the blonde frightened her.

Callie was more than sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Arizona, but she was unsure about what exactly the blonde would be willing to sign up for. Did she want them to live together? Sure, she was living in her home at the moment, but Callie wanted to look into buying a house for them both. She wanted them to be equal. Never had she thought about her trust fund, but she was ready and willing to use it, if it meant the two women could enjoy their lives without having to worry about paying for things.

She wanted to travel around the world with Arizona. She wanted to see the world and more with the blonde photographer who had completely taken over her life and consumed her every thought and feeling. The brunette didn't quite know how she does it. She amazed her every single day. Suddenly, she began thinking about the future. Not the travelling, they could do that right now if they really wanted to, but the house, the kids, the dogs, and anything else they could potentially have.

Those feelings worried her. She didn't know if Arizona was all that in when it came to the things Callie wanted. She knew eventually they would have to talk about it, but they were so good right now, she didn't want to rock the boat.

Startled out of her thoughts, Callie heard a car door shutting. Turning down the volume on the tv, she listened closely. _Its her. I've missed her so much this morning. She has those goddamn boots on. I really must talk to her about them._ All kinds of thoughts ran through the brunettes mind as she thought about Arizona walking through the door in her 'fuck me' boots.

"Hey." the blonde spoke quietly as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" Callie furrowed her brow. Her girlfriend was looking like her usual cheery self right now.

"Yeah, I-I, um, I need to talk to you." Arizona sighed as she dropped her purse down on the kitchen counter. She wasn't sure how Callie was going to take the news, but she had to speak to her. _How can I leave and go travelling when she has just given her job up to be with me?_

 _"_ Sure, um, can I get you some coffee first?" the brunette closed the distance between them. She wanted her usual good morning kiss seen as how she hadn't gotten it when she woke up. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against the blondes. Strangely, the blonde didn't seem interested. Pulling back, Callie furrowed her brow. She was pretty sure Arizona didn't want kissing right now, but she wasn't sure why. "A-Are you okay? Did I do something?" the brunette quickly tried to think of anything she could of done to upset the blonde, but she came up blank.

"N-No, you've done nothing wrong. I just, I just need to talk to you." Arizona moved from against the kitchen counter, and made her way to the couch. "Come and sit."

Callie felt her heart drop into her stomach. Slowly moving across the cold hard wood flooring, she took a seat next to her girlfriend? "A-Are you breaking up with me?" the words came out of Callie's mouth quicker than she had thought.

"What? No!" Arizona had a confused look on her face. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you don't exactly look happy to see me. I mean I know i've been living here free and I probably seem like some sort of bum but I have money, just tell me how much you need and i'll get you it. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage, I swear I'm not. I just, well, I guess things got a little carried aw-" Callie was cut off.

"Hey! Woah, chill out, Calliope. I'm not breaking up with you. I don't want your money, this has nothing to do with that." Arizona rushed out her words as fast as she could to stop the brunette from going any further with her rant.

"Um, okay. Then what is it? You are really worrying me." Callie scooted a little closer to the blonde and took her hand in her own.

"I have to go away!" the blonde blurted out her words. She thought that maybe if she got them out quickly, she wouldn't have to think so hard about how she was going to break the news to her girlfriend.

"Um, okay. When?" Callie wasn't sure why her girlfriend was acting the way she was. She knew Arizona would have to go back to work soon, that was a given.

"Two day, I have to leave in two days. I-I don't expect you to be okay with this, I wouldn't blame you if this isn't what you had signed up for." Arizona looked down the floor as she shifted to the edge of her seat.

"Arizona? Why are you freaking out? Of course I signed up for this. I know your job is to travel. Ive known that for quite some time." the brunette smiled at her girlfriend, hoping to ease the situation some.

"Y-You mean you are okay with this? I mean, I made you leave your job. You stopped travelling for me. You stopped playing your music for me, and now I'm just going to up and leave. Its not right, and its certainly not fair to you, Calliope." Arizona's eyes widened as she took in Callie's response to the situation.

"Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? You love your job. We both have awesome jobs, well, I did, but you do. Travelling the world doing what you love? I'm happy for you. So happy for you." the brunette squeezed the blondes hand.

Arizona couldn't help but feel the guilt that had began to creep back in. She hadn't thought about it for a while but right now, it was rearing its ugly head. "Calliope, how can you just be fine with this? Are you not bothered at all?"

"Of course I'm _bothered,_ Arizona. I'm bothered that I won't see you for, well, however long you are supposed to be away for, but its your job. Really, its fine. I promise." Callie stood and made her way over towards the kitchen island. Moving around the kitchen, she began making a fresh pot of coffee. Feeling soft arms wrap around her waist from behind, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You have to promise me something though." It was more of a statement than a question from the brunette.

"Sure. What?" Arizona held onto Callie as tight as she possibly could.

Turning around to face the blonde who had her arms wrapped around her, Callie smiled. "You have to promise me, that when you come home from your trip, you walk through that door with those boots on."

"W-What? These boots I have on? Why?" Arizona looked down to her choice of footwear from the space in-between them.

"Because, they are so very, very hot, Arizona." Callie eyed her girlfriend up and down. Feeling the arousal ignite throughout her body. "Your fuck me boots." the brunette bit down on her bottom lip.

"My what?" Arizona's eyes widened. Looking down, she had on a pair of dark denim skin tight jeans, followed by a pair of black, mid thigh length boots. She had never thought about the boots. They were just boots. Weren't they? "Calliope, what on earth are you talking about. You aren't making any sense at all."

"No, when you have them on" Callie dropped her eyes to the lower half of her girlfriends body "Nothing, and I mean nothing, makes any sense." the brunette suddenly felt her centre begin to throb the longer this conversation went on.

Giving her girlfriend a dimpled smile, Arizona looked back up, "Callie, they are just boots. I've had them for quite some time, and I find them comfortable. "Do you want me to stop wearing them?"

"What? No." Callie shook her head. "Never, ever stop wearing them." Arizona glanced up to look at her girlfriend, dark chocolate orbs began to burn with desire. "I need you to never stop wearing them." Callie bit down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"O-Okay." Arizona could feel the heat between them. She knew when Callie was becoming aroused. It was one of the first things she had figured out. The brunettes eyes would become darker, so dark, it was kind of hot.

Callie pulled Arizona in closer to her, tightening her grip on her waist, she crashed her lips against the soft pink ones of her girlfriend. Moaning into the kiss, the brunette could feel her arousal pool between her legs. Never in her life had she had such a hot girlfriend and right now, she couldn't keep her hands off of her. "Arizona, usted es tan puta caliente (you are so fucking hot)."

Blue eyes turned darker as they scanned a bronzed face. "Calliope, I-I need to go change. I want to get out of these clothes and plan the day with you. I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you have to leave. We don't have much time, you are playing at Joes tonight, remember?"

Callie stood staring at her girlfriend, she was right, they did need to spend as much time as possible together, and it would be good to get out for a little while. "O-Okay. Sorry, I just, um-"

"Don't ever apologise, Calliope. We have all the time in the world to roll around in bed together, and I promise, you will get some tonight." Arizona smirked and threw her girlfriend a quick wink before leaving the kitchen and making her way down to the bedroom.

Callie stood against the kitchen island, not knowing what to do with herself. She had wanted Arizona so bad, and still did want her, but they couldn't spend their entire lives having sex. The sex was hot, really hot, but she was worried that her girlfriend would eventually wonder if that was all she was there for. She didn't want to come across as some sex addict, and so, she let the blonde leave.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Callie heard Arizona yell from down the hall way. Something about needing a hand with the laundry. The brunette sighed and made her way down towards the bedroom.

"Holy shit, Arizona. What the?" Callie's eyes widened as her throat became drier by the second. "I, um, I don't even know what-" she was suddenly cut off.

"Well, um, you said I had, um, 'fuck me' boots? Is that correct?" the blonde questioned as she furrowed her brow.

"Yup, Mmm." Callie swallowed hard. "T-Thats right, wow!" the brunette couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

"Well, you should probably come over here and do as they say, huh?" Arizona had a dark look in her eyes. One which Callie couldn't resist. One which she had never been able to resist, not that she ever wanted to.

"W-Well, I guess so, it would be rude not to, right?" Swallowing even harder, Callie made her way over to the bed Arizona was currently lay on. Propped up by the elbow, and wearing nothing but her boots.

"Dios mío , esta mujer me mata (My god, this woman kills me)." Callie muttered to herself as she removed her oversized t-shirt. Climbing onto the bed, the brunettes mouth was literally watering.

"Me matas también, Calliope . Ahora , fóllame (You kill me too, Calliope. Now, fuck me)." the blonde husked into her girlfriends ear as she felt the brunettes half naked body drop down on top of her.

"Jesus, Arizona. You are going to be the death of me. What a good fucking death it would be though." Callie whispered as she ran her tongue down the shell of Arizona's ear, tugging on her earlobe as she reached the bottom. As she lay with her legs straddled over Arizona's, she pushed down her centre to meet her girlfriends.

The blonde let out a guttural moan and arched her hips back into the brunettes centre. Reaching down between their bodies, Arizona tugged at the waistband of Callie's yoga pants. She needed to feel her against her. Leaning back, Callie began removing her pants, never losing their eye contact.

"Oh! No underwear." Arizona moaned as she felt the brunette move back on top of her. Settling back down, Callie snaked her hand down between their bodies, and separated the blondes slick folds, before her own. Feeling their centres collide, both women didn't know how long they would be able to hold on for. Feeling her own throbbing clit rub against the brunettes, Arizona hissed "Shit, Calliope. You are so wet." Arousal from both women almost soaking through to the sheet below them.

"Fuck, Arizona." Callie's body was on fire and she could feel the fire pooling low in her abdomen. "T-Together." the brunette didn't need to say another word, Arizona knew exactly what she wanted. What she needed. Arching her hips up as much as she possibly could, Arizona began rocking against the Latina above her. Feeling herself beginning to drown in pleasure, the blonde kept up the pace.

"Oh! Shit, Calliope. Y-You feel so fucking good," the blonde rasped into her girlfriends ear. Biting down on her earlobe, she felt Callie shudder above her. "Calliope, Fuck me."

Knowing both women were agonisingly close, Callie immediately dropped her hand between both of the bodies. Running two fingers up slick, soaked folds, the brunette dropped her hand a little further down before thrusting three fingers deep inside the blonde beneath her.

"Fuck." Arizona moaned as she felt her girlfriend fill her completely. Gasping, she tried to catch her breath. "T-That feels, s-so fucking amazing."

Callie began to thrust harder and deeper into her girlfriend. Nothing made her happier than when she was satisfying Arizona. The afterglow was something else. Rocking her own centre against the heel of her hand, she pushed harder and harder. Fingers completely drowning in the blondes arousal, Callie could barely hold on.

"Arizona, I'm so fucking c-close." Callie picked up her pace.

Both women felt their bodies begin to rocket into an earth shattering ecstasy. Holding each other as tightly as possible, their bodies shuddered against each other. Rocking against each other, they rode out the last of their orgasms together before Callie fell limp against the blondes soft, yet slick body.

"Que era increíble , Yue son increíbles , te amo (That was amazing, You are amazing, I love you)." Callie sighed into her girlfriends shoulder.

* * *

Callie stood at the bar, glancing around at the crowd, she suddenly felt a little nervous. It had been a while since she had performed in front of an audience. The feeling never left her, it was what she felt she was born to do, but right now, she was nervous. Arizona had spoken to Meredith about getting Callie a couple of gigs, like a trial. The blonde knew she didn't need a trial, she was far too good for any of that crap, but she felt like she had to do something. Callie was going to waste sitting at home, doing nothing. Sure, she picked her guitar up every day, but it wasn't the same. Joe had agreed to trial Callie, and if she brought in the customers, he would keep her on.

 _So far, so good._ Callie smiled to herself. She knew she was more than capable of pulling in a crowd. Usually once a city got word that she was around, they would visit eventually. The only difference was, she only had tonight to impress, not a week or so like she usually had. She wasn't all that bothered, she didn't need to gig. She had money to see her through. Plenty of money, but it would be nice to see at least a small crowd of people.

She was only playing four songs tonight, and as she took to the stage, the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. Arizona couldn't help but smile. That was her girl up there. The girl with the most amazing voice the blonde had heard, and she was all hers.

"Looking a little smug there, Robbins." Miranda Bailey appeared from nowhere.

"Jesus, Bailey, I wish you wouldn't do that." Arizona placed her hand over her chest and took a deep breath.

"Do what?" Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"Appear out of nowhere like some sort of freaking apparition." The blonde slowly began to get her breath back.

"Why are you so goddamn jumpy, Robbins?" Miranda giggled at the sight in front of her.

"Because you insist on creeping up on people. Its unnecessary, and freaky." A small smile appeared on the blondes face.

"Did you speak to her?" Bailey motioned her head towards the figure sitting at the piano.

"I did. She's fine. I was surprised, but she understands." Arizona sipped on her white wine.

"Thats good, Arizona. I have your flight details back at the office. You are heading back to Portugal. I want you back in the same place, Lagos. Those images you captured where beautiful, Robbins. I need more of the same." Bailey smiled.

"Did I not get enough when I was there?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"You did. I want you down on Meia Praia beach, I want you to take a day trip over to Portimao and I need you to take a boat trip below Ponta da Piedade, rather than on top of it. Grab your waterproof and maybe take a kayak trip. I hear they are awesome." Miranda got excited and Arizona couldn't help but wonder if maybe the smaller woman should be going instead of her.

"Um, Okay. Is there a deadline for Portugal?" the blonde was thinking long and hard about the trip. She had loved spending time in Europe, and especially Portugal.

"Well, Ideally, I'd like images in within about ten days, but i'm going to book your flight, and hotel, for three weeks. How does that sound?" Bailey questioned.

"Sounds good, boss." Arizona smiled, her mind working in overdrive.

Callie was coming to the end of her set, with just one more song to go. Deciding to surprise the both the crowd, and her girlfriend, she stepped away from her piano, and checked the stand holding a separate microphone. Satisfied that it was adjusted to the right height, she grabbed a different guitar out of her case, tuned it, and placed it down against one of the amplifiers.

Sitting herself back behind the piano, the brunette looked over towards her girlfriend. She had been watching her most of the night, and she knew that Arizona knew that the last song was always dedicated to her. As she began stroking the black and white keys beneath her fingers, Arizona's body shot up from her seat.

 _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sending all my love_

 _Along the wire_

 _They say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _Right down the line_

 _It's been you and me_

 _And lovin' a music girl_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

"She's good, Robbins." Arizona turned to look at the person stood next to her.

"She is, and she's all mine." Arizona smiled directly at Alex Karev.

"Oh, Don't. You'll make me sick if you continue with that look." Alex smiled back at his friend. He lifted his glass towards the brunette who was now removing herself from her piano. Picking up her electric guitar and standing behind the microphone she had previously positioned, she winked back at Arizona's friend.

 _Circus life_

 _Under the big top world_

 _We all need the clowns_

 _To make us smile_

 _Through space and time_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am_

 _Lost without you_

 _And being apart_

 _Ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

Arizona stood with her mouth open, as she watched Callie finish off with her guitar solo. She had heard her girlfriend play guitar many many times, but nothing like what she was hearing right now. _This woman surprises me every fucking day! Hot, so freaking hot!_ Arizona watched as Callie finished off the song she was currently playing. Alex nudged her shoulder. "Dude, what the hell. Did you know she could play like that?"

"Do I look like I knew she could play like that, Karev?" Arizona snorted.

"Well, um, No?" Alex couldn't help but glance from his friend to her girlfriend. He was mesmerised right now, and so desperately wanted to hear more.

Callie dropped her guitar and thanked the crowd for stopping by. Hopefully she had done enough to convince Joe to keep her on. All of Arizona's friends had commented on how busy the bar had become so that was something to go on, she didn't know how busy it usually got, it wasn't her regular bar, although she could quickly see it becoming just that. She headed over towards her girlfriends and her friends.

"Hey, How was that?" Callie wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

"A-Amazing, Calliope. You, playing guitar, well, it does all kinds to me." the blonde winked.

"Oh! It does? I must remember that for the future." Callie smiled before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends pink lips.

"Hey, get a room." the voice of Cristina Yang bellowed throughout the bar.

Flipping the finger behind her back, Arizona leant into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Eventually pulling back as she felt the need for a little air, she looked into her girlfriends deep chocolate orbs. "I need to ask you something, I hope to god you say yes, but its honestly fine if you don't want to."

"Hit me! Don't ask, you don't get," Callie swayed their bodies.

"Okay, here goes nothing." the blonde sighed. "I just got the destination for my next assignment"

"Oh, awesome. Where are you off to? You know I'm going to miss you, right?" Callie gave a sad smile.

"No. No, I don't want you to have to miss me."Arizona shook her head. Bringing her lips closer to Callie's ear, the blonde sighed. "Come with me, Calliope. Please. It is the most beautiful place you will of ever seen. I can promise that.

"Come with you? Where?" Callie held onto Arizona's hips tighter.

"To Portugal. Please, come with me, Calliope." Arizona dropped her gaze and prayed that the brunette would agree to her offer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews welcome as always.**

 **Song was 'Faithfully' by Journey.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Mean

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews welcome as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Mean

* * *

The cool early morning air sent shivers down Callie's spine. Sat out in the yard, guitar propped up on her knee, she closed her eyes. Thirty minutes ago, she has received a text message, a text message she hadn't wanted to see. _Who does that at 5:30am? Why would anyone rudely interrupt another person's sleep? Ass hole._ Callie grit her teeth as she read over the message once more. _She knows I'm in Seattle, so she knows its freaking early here._

 _Hey, heard you a residing in Seattle these days. Maybe I'll catch a flight out and come see you. -Jai Xx_

"Ugh!" Callie dropped her phone to the floor beside her. She hadn't heard from her ex girlfriend in a couple of months. Something which left her feeling a little relieved. Jaida had constantly tried to get in touch with the brunette since she had walked in on her on their bathroom floor, but Callie had refused her calls and deleted her text messages.

At one point, she had thought about blocking the other woman's number, but then, the contact stopped. She had no feelings towards Jaida. They had quickly disappeared when she laid eyes on the woman who was sleeping soundly inside. Today, they would be leaving to spend three uninterrupted weeks together. Sure, Arizona had to work, but she had already been on assignment with her, and it was pretty easy going.

Packing had been pretty easy for the brunette, it was what she done best. She may not be travelling anymore, but she hadn't forgotten how to maximise her space inside her suitcase.

Checking her cell for the time, it had just hit 6am. Knowing the blonde had set their alarm for 7am, she decided to stay out in the yard and let her girlfriend sleep for the last hour, before they prepared for their European trip.

Pulling lightly at her guitar strings, she felt a wave of calm wash over her. A slight worry sat in the back of her mind. A worry that Jaida would show up and try being all macho like she had a number of times over the years. She knew she loved Arizona, and although it hadn't even been a year yet, she knew she wanted everything with her. She loved her more after only a few weeks of being together, than she had ever loved Jaida. Focusing on that, she decided to let out a little of her frustrations. Humming along to the sounds from her guitar, she set herself a rhythm.

 _You used to hold the door for me_

 _Now you can't wait to leave_

 _You used to send me flowers if_

 _You fucked up in my dreams_

 _I used to make you laugh_

 _With all the silly shit I did_

 _Now you roll your eyes and_

 _Walk away and shake your head_

 _When the spark has gone and the candles are out_

 _And the song is done and there's no more sound_

 _Whispers turn to yelling and I'm thinking_

 _How do we get so mean? How do we just move on?_

 _How do you feel in the morning_

 _When it comes and everything's undone?_

 _Is it 'cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me._

 _Normally I'm so strong_

 _I just can't wake up on the floor_

 _Like a thousand times before_

 _Knowing that forever won't be_

Opening her eyes, she found a mess of blonde hair sitting cross legged on the floor, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. Throwing a huge megawatt smile at her girlfriend, she continued.

 _I'm always sentimental when I think of how it was_

 _When love was sweet and new and we just couldn't get enough_

 _The shower, it reminds me you'd undress me with your eyes_

 _And now you never touch me and you tell me that you're tired_

 _You know it gets so sad when it all goes bad_

 _And all you think about is all the fun you've had_

 _And all those "sorry"'s ain't never gonna mean a thing_

 _How do we get so mean? How do we just move on?_

 _How do you feel in the morning_

 _When it comes and everything's undone?_

 _Is it 'cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me._

 _Normally I'm so strong_

 _I just can't wake up on the floor_

 _Like a thousand times before_

 _Knowing that forever won't be_

Callie watched as the blondes facial expression changed from one of love, to one of confusion. Smiling again, she figured she should probably explain herself. Finishing her song, she removed the guitar from her knee and motioned for the blonde to come closer.

Standing, Arizona opened up the blanket, before positioning herself on her girlfriends knee and wrapping them both up. No words where spoken. Arizona just sat pulling at her own fingers and staring off into some far off place.

"Good morning, beautiful." the brunette pressed a kiss below her girlfriends ear.

Closing her eyes at the contact, Arizona sighed. "Morning."

"Hey, is that any way to greet me? I know I may of woken you, but it was almost time to get up anyway." Callie pulled her arms tighter around the slim waist of the blonde.

Blue glistening eyes locked onto brown as a light breeze weaved it's way through blonde curls. Clearing her throat, Arizona gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I just um, well I guess I wasn't expecting such a song at 6am." Arizona dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hey, look at me, Arizona." Callie tucked her hand under the blondes chin, guiding her head back up. "That song, was so not about us."

"I-It wasn't?" blue eyes squinted.

"Hell no. I was just letting out a little tension. Had a few things on my mind, but none of those things have anything to do with us. We are perfect, baby."the brunette pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips whilst rubbing her thumb along a slight tear stained cheek.

"Seemed pretty heartfelt, or angry, I don't know." Arizona shrugged.

"I. Love. You." the brunette finished each word with a kiss.

"I love you too, Calliope." a little hesitation still present in the blondes voice left Callie somewhat confused. "What was that?"

"I was just, um, how should I put it? Well, saying goodbye I guess, for good, to Jaida." the brunette wasn't sure her words had come out right. She wasn't exactly saying goodbye, she had done that a while a go, but seeing her ex girlfriends name on her screen first thing in the morning had left her feeling a little strange.

"Saying goodbye?" Arizona stared hard at her girlfriend.

"No, I don't know. She texted me this morning. It just left me feeling a little weird." Callie felt that sounded a little better.

"Why so?" The blonde questioned.

"I don't know. I really don't. She said she had heard I was living in Seattle and maybe she would come visit." the brunette sighed. "I haven't heard from here in at least two months, so when I got that earlier, I guess old memories resurfaced."

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her in two months? You mean she's been contacting you whilst we've been together?" The blonde began to stand, but Callie tightened her grip on her waist.

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her since, well, it must be a couple of weeks after I caught her. She kept texting and calling but I just ignored her. I don't want anything to do with her Arizona. I only want you! You have to believe that." Callie refused to loosen her grip.

"I do, I guess. I just don't know why you haven't told me any of this." Arizona ran a hand through her hair.

"Well because there is nothing to tell." the brunette pulled her girlfriend into her. Needing to feel her as close as she possibly could, she continued. "I was ready to block her number but she stopped contacting me. I figured that was the end of it. I don't even have her number in my cell anymore. You can check."

"I don't want to check. I believe you. I trust you, but I don't like the sound of this ex of yours. She won't come here will she?" Arizona wasn't sure she was ready to fight her girlfriends ex. She wanted Callie, more than anything, but she had barely ever been in a relationship, let alone one with a jealous needy ex.

"I don't know. If I just ignore her, she will surely take the hint." the brunette laughed.

"Does she know we are together?" The blonde wondered.

"No. Well, I haven't told her and I don't think anyone back in Miami knows much about my life anymore. She probably just thinks I've gotten a permanent spot in a bar." Callie wanted to forget about this. She was about to spend three weeks with the most beautiful woman ever to come into her life, yet here they were, sat discussing her ex.

"You do though. You do have a permanent spot." Arizona smiled. The guilt she had felt after Callie came to Seattle had subsided some. Joe had offered Callie a residency and the brunette hadn't even had to think about it.

"I know. That is all thanks to you." Callie crushed her lips into the blondes. Deciding this conversation was finished, she pulled Arizona around to face her, having her straddle her legs.

Pulling her girlfriends legs around her back, Callie stood, and walked them both into the house. "Mm, how much time do we have?"

Arizona didn't answer. Too lost in their kiss, she smiled and bit down on a red plump lip, before running her tongue along and down to the brunettes jawline. "Enough."

"Enough what?" Callie moaned.

"Enough time." Arizona's breath hovered over her girlfriends ear. "Enough time for me to take you...in the shower."

"Oh! Well, I better get you in there before you change your mind." the brunette groaned. "I want you right now."

"I know. I can feel you." Arizona dropped her hand between their bodies and slipped it beyond the brunettes pants. Her girlfriends arousal covering her fingers immediately.

Unable to carry her girlfriend through to the bathroom, she used the nearest wall to help keep the blonde around her waist. "Baby, if you keep doing that, I won't make it into the shower." Callie felt her legs weaken. "Shit, Arizona. That feels so good."

Arizona tightened her legs around her girlfriends waist. Bringing her hand back up between them, she ran her tongue along her fingers before covering them with her mouth and sucking. "Take me to the shower, Calliope."

"Fuck!" the brunette bit down on her own bottom lip, almost drawing blood. "You rock my fucking world, Arizona!"

"I know, because I'm awesome." the blonde whispered as they made their way through the kitchen and down the hallway. "And hot."

* * *

"Coffee?" Arizona questioned as the couple walked through the airport.

"God, yes. You have worn me out woman." the brunette sighed as she dropped down into a chair.

"Oh please. You loved it." the blonde stuck out a tongue before giving their drinks order to the barista.

"I did. Very much, but I'm so freaking tired." Callie relaxed back into her chair, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Well, four orgasms before we've even had breakfast will do that to you." the blonde smacked her girlfriends thigh. "Its what you get for being greedy."

"Yeah? Well if you weren't so damn hot, I'd be able to control myself." the brunette responded.

Hearing a voice over the intercom, Arizona groaned. "Oh, I wish that was us."

"It is us. Come on. Grab your coffee." Callie stood and straightened out her jacket. She had chosen loose fitting pants to travel in. It was going to be a long flight, and the last thing she wanted was to be sat in a pair of skinny jeans all day.

"Callie, that's not our call. We aren't travelling business class." Arizona refused to budge from her seat.

"Oh but we are, baby." the brunette flashed her million dollar smile.

"W-What did you do, Calliope?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I got the best for us. Upgraded our seats. You aren't mad are you?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Well, I'm finding it very hard to be mad right now. You, Calliope Torres, are amazing!" Arizona grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her towards their gate.

Boarding their flight, Arizona's smile grew. "Oh, Callie. I was so not looking forward to this flight. Its going to be so long, but you have just made it much better." Finding their seats, the blonde flopped down and moaned. "Oh my god. This is so good."

"Hey, don't you fall asleep on me." Callie nudged her girlfriends arm.

"Mm?" Arizona's eyes refused to open. She wasn't asleep but she was too relaxed to even start up a conversation right now. "I'm not."

"Oh, you so are." the brunette laughed.

After a short while, they were up in the air and on their way to three weeks of pure bliss. Arizona had in fact fallen asleep, and now, almost two hours in, Callie was growing impatient.

She had tried to wake the blonde more than once, but every time Arizona was nudged, she gave a dimpled smile which melted Callie's heart.

Catching the flight attendants attention, the brunette requested two blankets and a red wine. Figuring the blonde wasn't going to wake any time soon, she covered her up, poured her wine, and took out a book. Making herself comfortable, she too covered up and sipped on her glass of red.

"Hey." Arizona mumbled.

"Oh, nice of you to join me." the brunette smirked.

"Oh you look like your enjoying yourself enough without me." Arizona eyed her girlfriends red wine. "You've travelled a lot, right? Many many flights?"

"Yeah, a lot of flights. Good thing I'm not afraid of flying, huh?" Callie went back to reading her book. She guessed the blonde was just making an observation.

Sitting up, Arizona looked around the cabin. Noticing that it was pretty empty, she snuggled closer to the brunette. "Budge over, I want to sit with you."

Granting her girlfriends wishes, Callie put down her book and shifted over a little. "Mm, you smell good." the brunette took in the scent of Arizona's shampoo before running her fingers through golden curls.

"So, back to the flying thing." Arizona tilted her head and looked up at the brunette "I'm going to assume you've had a lot of good times up in the air. "

Callie raised an eyebrow "You are joking right?"

"Nope." The blondes eyes widened. "How is someone as hot as you, not into that?"

"Arizona, keep your voice down!" Callie couldn't believe what her girlfriend was insinuating.

"Sorry." the blonde smirked. "I just, well, I guess I thought that was why you had upgraded us."

"What? No!" the brunette laughed.

"Oh!" Arizona shrugged. "Never mind."

Callie sat running her fingers up and down the blondes arm. She liked this. The privacy, the comfort, the fact that she had Arizona all to herself. What she didn't like, was the fact that her girlfriend thought that in the past, she had whored herself around the skies. Closing her eyes, she let her mind quieten. Sleep seemed like a good idea right now, and she was about to take advantage of it. Settling down and holding Arizona tighter, she let her thoughts drift off to the blonde in a bikini, on the beach, catching the sun.

Eyes suddenly opening, and widening, Callie froze. Her mind was racing, as well as her pulse. Glancing around, she could see that all was quiet within the cabin. Flight attendants no where to be seen, and the handful of people further down, seemed to be sleeping.

After running her fingers above the waist band of Callie's pants, Arizona dipped her hand further down to meet a toned thigh.

"A-Arizona, w-what are you doing?" Callie whispered.

"Oh, just, relaxing. Are you relaxed, Calliope?" The blonde smirked as she watched her girlfriend swallow hard.

"Ye-yeah. I um, I guess I am." the brunette moaned as she felt Arizona apply a little pressure over her centre through her pants.

"Oh, you definitely are." Arizona brought her lips up to the shell of Callie's ear. Tugging on her earlobe, she moaned. "I'm gonna need you to spread them, baby."

"W-what? Spread what?" The brunette continued to glance around.

Arizona slipped her hand inside her girlfriends pants, feeling the brunette spread her legs as her arousal instantly coated her fingers. "Oh! Someone is ready and waiting."

"Arizona, we can't do this. Not here." a slight blush appeared on a tanned face.

"No?" Arizona ran her fingers through slick folds. Feeling the brunette push her hips into her touch, she teased her entrance. "Okay."

Slowly removing her hand, Arizona felt a strong grip on her wrist. "Don't even think about it." Callie forced out. "You started this, now you will finish it."

"That's what I thought." the blonde whispered before setting her fingers to work. Feeling Callie force her hips forward, Arizona dropped her hand lower and entered her with two fingers. "So fucking hot, Calliope."

"Fuck!" the brunette ground her teeth. Turning her head and dropping it down to her girlfriends shoulder, Callie bit down, hard.

"Shit, Callie." Arizona felt a wave of arousal rip through her body as she felt the brunettes teeth sink into her.

"Fuck me, Arizona." Callie tried positioning herself as best as she could, and with as little movement as she could. She didn't want to draw any attention to them, this was too good to stop.

"Mm, I thought you'd never ask." Arizona instantly went to work on her girlfriends soaked centre. Thrusting deep, she felt Callie sink down onto her fingers. "Come for me, baby."

Callie threw her head back against her seat and closed her eyes. Feeling her body nearing the edge, she rocked.

Feeling her girlfriend tighten around her, Arizona swiped her thumb over the brunettes bundle and watched as she silently rode out her orgasm. "Ride it out, baby." Smiling, she felt Callie shudder. "Thats it, come for me. God, I want to taste you!"

Callie finally caught her breath and her body stilled. Smiling, she moaned and grumbled. She was struggling for words right now. Feeling the loss of contact between her legs, she opened her eyes. Watching as Arizona licked her fingers clean, she felt a whole new arousal build. "Fuck, Arizona. What the hell was that."

"I was just thanking you. The upgrade is awesome." the blonde threw her girlfriend a dimpled smile. "Super awesome."

Smiling back, Callie couldn't quite believe her girlfriend had just taken her, mid air. "Holy shit, I think I need another drink."

* * *

Stepping off their flight, the couple had finally made it to Faro, Portugal. Feeling the heat hit them, Callie smiled. "God its been so long since I've felt true heat like this. The sun, the humidity, I love it."

"You do? I'm a little hot right now, truth be told." Arizona stood fanning herself with a leaflet from their flight.

"No shit, of course you're hot." the brunette giggled. "Let's go find our driver."

Making their way inside of the airport, the smell of coffee attacked both women's senses. "Oh, god. Coffee please." Arizona moaned to herself.

"Okay, baby. Lets grab some coffee. I think we have time." Callie stepped inside the coffee hut.

Sipping on their coffee, the couple made their way through the airport, looking for the driver who would take them to their final destination. The beautiful town of Lagos. Unspoilt beaches and local cuisine waiting for them.

"Oh, here. This is us, Arizona." Callie pulled the blonde closer to her. "Shit, I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too. Im thinking, if I can get my assignment done in five days, we have a tonne of uninterrupted time together." the blonde excitedly exclaimed.

"Hey, theres no rush. Im looking forward to travelling around with you. I want to see everything. You have told me all about your last trip, and right now, I can't wait to get started."

"Really? You've no idea how that makes me feel, Calliope. I want you with me every minute." the blonde blushed.

"Consider it done." Callie pressed her lips below the blondes ear. Her favourite spot.

"I also want to see you every minute that you spend in a bikini." Arizona gave a dimpled smile.

"Oh really? Pervert." the brunette smiled back. "You know, I've been looking forward to this trip since you told me about it. After you had told me how much you had enjoyed it, while I was still away from you, all I imagined was you, bronzed in a bikini."

"You did? I think maybe you are the pervert. Thats okay though, as long as you are only staring at me, and not the Portuguese beauties on the beach." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Never, baby. You are more than enough. Trust me." Callie threw her girlfriend a wink. "Now, lets get to this beautiful town you keep telling me about."

Handing over their luggage to their driver, the couple climbed into their vehicle and waited to be taken to their destination.

* * *

Ending their journey, both women stood glaring at their accommodation for the next three weeks. Beauty surrounding them, Arizona couldn't believe how lucky she was. "Shit, Calliope. This is so much more than the last time I was here. I'm thinking maybe Bailey has booked this with you in mind."

"Huh?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I mean, I figured she would know i'd ask you to come along, so she booked us the best of the best." Arizona smiled as she gazed around the hotel.

"Oh, holy shit, Arizona. We have a private pool."

"W-We do?" the blondes eyes widened. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you in that."

"Arizona!" the brunette blushed. "You can be so bad sometimes, you know that?"

"I do, and you love it." Arizona winked before setting her luggage down in the bedroom.

"Get your bikini on, Torres. I need to see that beautiful body of yours." the blonde bit down on her bottom lip. "Like now."

"Hey, whats the rush?" Callie laughed as she entered their hotel room.

"Rush? We have three weeks of uninterrupted loving making, I need to get started, right now." Arizona pulled her girlfriend close to her body.

"Oh, you do?" the brunette grinned. "Well then, I better change then, huh?"

"Damn right you should. I'll meet you in the pool, naked." Arizona left their bedroom as she began removing her clothes.

The couple wanted to explore the town, but right now, they were tired, and it was almost 7pm. Deciding on ordering room service and having an early night, they could begin their exploring tomorrow, bright and early.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Song this time is by 'Mean' by P!NK.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Some kind of miracle

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I was finishing off my other fic. Chapter 13 is now up. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Some Kind of Miracle

* * *

Pink. Pink was all Arizona was seeing right now. Well, that and beautiful bronzed skin, which left her mouth feeling pretty dry. Sat back on her sun lounger, the blonde watched as her girlfriend relaxed in the cool waters of their private pool in a very revealing pink bikini. Her girlfriend was looking even hotter now that her natural tan had deepened.

"Baby, come join me." the brunette propped her elbows up on the side of the pool.

"Oh, no." Arizona shook her head. "I have a pretty amazing view from here, thank you."

"You do?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "But the view is so much better down here." tanned hands reached behind a toned back as the taller woman removed her own bikini top. "So much better."

Removing herself from the sun lounger, the blonde bit her bottom lip as she watched her girlfriend remove her bikini bottoms beneath the water.

"Calliope, that body." Arizona sat herself on the side of the pool, towards the shallow end. Wrapping her legs around the brunettes torso, she quickly felt her body being lifted into the water.

"Baby, you have too many clothes on." bronzed hands untied the blue bikini bottoms currently restricting her view. "I thought we discussed the naked rule in the pool?" Callie moved her hands up the blondes back and removed the offending garment covering her soft breasts. "Mm, that's better."

"Better?" pink lips crushed into plump red. Teeth nipping and tongues duelling for dominance, Callie pulled back, "Damn right it is."

Feeling Arizona arch her back and force her hips into the taller woman's centre, Callie moaned as she guided them back towards the wall of the pool, jamming her girlfriends body between her own. "You are all mine, Arizona." the brunette whispered.

Throwing her head back, granting the brunette all the access she wanted, Arizona moaned. "Yeah? Prove it."

"Mm, gladly." Callie ran her tongue down a tanned neck, stopping at the blondes pulse point, she bit down gently, before lightly sucking at the spot that sent electricity through the other woman's body and straight to her core.

"I want you, Callie." the blonde groaned as she arch her hips into the other woman.

Weaving her hand down between their soaked bodies, Callie ran her fingers through dripping folds. "Yeah? Tell me what you want, baby." the brunette teased the woman writhing against her.

Closing her eyes at Callie's touch, Arizona groaned. "I-I want you inside of me." bringing soft pink lips up to her girlfriends ear, she tugged at an earlobe "I want you to fuck me, Calliope."

Arizona gasped as she felt two strong fingers enter her. "Mm, j-just l-like that." Sinking down onto her girlfriends fingers, another wave of arousal hit, heating her centre more so than before.

Pulling out, only to enter a third finger, Callie could feel the want and need of the blonde wrapped around her. "Fuck, Arizona. You are so tight."

"Yeah? You like that?" Arizona moaned, fingers sinking deep into a bronzed back. "You like the feel of me tightening around you?"

"Oh, I do." Callie felt light headed. "Its so fucking hot." thrusting deeper, she felt Arizona continue to tighten around her fingers. Feeling her girlfriend pound down on her hand, her own core throbbed.

"Y-Yes, Callie. I'm, oh f-fuck, I'm coming." the blonde threw her head back and continue to ride her girlfriends hand. "Shit, y-yes."

Swiping her thumb over the blondes clit, Callie watched as her girlfriend came undone. "Ride it out, baby." the brunette whispered, "Mm, you are so wet right now."

Wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck and tightening her grip, Arizona shuddered as she let her body take over. "Fuck, I'm st-still c-coming."

"Mm, I know. I can feel you." Callie continued to thrust slowly as she circled her girlfriends clit. Right now, she had never seen the blonde looking so hot. Never in her life had she had someone give themselves the way Arizona did, and never had she had such amazing sex.

Chest heaving, Arizona loosened her grip around the brunettes neck. Pulling back, she looked into deep dark chocolate orbs. Biting her lip, she groaned as her body relaxed, the brunettes fingers still deep inside of her. "Calliope, that was amazing." the blonde moaned as she continued to slowly push down onto her girlfriends fingers, not wanting the moment to end.

Brushing her lips against soft pink, the taller woman smiled. "You are amazing." Tugging on the blondes lip, she ran her fingers through damp golden curls. "I'm so ready for you right now, but I want to take you to bed."

Finally feeling the blonde release her grip on her fingers, Callie gently pulled out. Hearing Arizona let out a groan at the loss of contact, the brunette felt her own core throb in desperation for her girlfriends touch. Guiding Arizona back towards the steps, they untangled their bodies and stepped out of the pool and inside their room.

Watching the want and need in the brunettes eyes, Arizona gave a dimpled smile. "Get on that bed, Callie." the blonde stepped closer to her girlfriend and brought her lips up to her ear. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Her core dripping and throbbing, Callie let out a guttural moan before stepping back and feeling the back of her knees connect with the kingsize bed. "Fuck, Arizona. This isn't going to take long."

"Oh, it isn't?" The blonde threw her girlfriend a wink "I'll be the judge of that."

 _Fuck, she is so going to tease. I don't think I can handle her teasing right now._ Callie watched as her girlfriend climbed on top of her. Feeling her slick folds brush against her own, she almost toppled over the edge. Watching as a drop of water rolled down the skin between the blondes breasts, Callie bit down on her bottom lip. Hard.

Sliding her body down the taller woman, she began to place open mouthed kisses along the bottom of her stomach. "Mm, Calliope, you are going to taste so good."

Arching her hips up, Callie's body was desperate for more contact. "Baby, don't tease."

Dragging her tongue over a damp, bronzed hip bone, Arizona smiled as she took her movements further down and to the inside of Callie's thigh. "Oh, I'm not."

Running her fingers up the length of Callie's centre, she separated drenched folds. Pressing a kiss to the bundle of nerves so desperate for release, Arizona poked out her tongue before pulling back.

"Jesus, Arizona." Callie brought down her left hand to her own hardened nipple and began tugging and pinching at it. Sliding her right hand down, she ran her fingers through her own soaked centre. "I-I need you right now."

Arizona's eyes rolled back as she watched her girlfriend touch herself. It was something she had never witnessed before, and right now she wanted nothing more than to watch Callie pleasure herself. Deciding she too, couldn't wait any longer, she took a hold of the brunettes wrist and ran her tongue up her fingers. Fresh arousal dripped from both women as Arizona began sucking gently on her girlfriends finger tips.

"This. Is. All. Mine." the blonde planted open mouthed kisses up Callie's entire length before running her tongue back down and swiftly entering her.

"Oh, fuck!" Callie shuddered as the blonde thrust her tongue deep inside of her. Feeling the soft hand of Arizona grip onto the tops of her thigh, she forced a head full of blonde curls between her legs, and began rocking against Arizona's mouth.

Running a hand up behind a tanned thigh, Arizona gripped onto a gorgeous tight ass and deepened her thrusts. Groaning as she felt the brunettes arousal drip from her lips, she brought up her free hand and began to circle her girlfriends clit.

Seconds later, Callie was grinding down into the blondes tongue. "Fuck, Arizona. I'm so close."

Removing her fingers, the blonde swiftly entered her with three fingers. "Mmm, baby, I could drink you in, all day long." Deepening her thrust, the blonde felt Callie's walls tighten around her fingers.

"Yes, Arizona." the brunette hissed. "R-Right there. Oh, fuck. I-I'm coming."

"Come for me, Calliope." Moving her body back over the brunette, Arizona ground her own hips down on her hand, strengthening her thrust. Running her tongue along her girlfriends jawline, and bringing it up to her ear, she groaned "I could fuck you all day."

Callie tumbled over the edge, her body stiffening as the blonde continued to pound her deep. Riding out the last of her orgasm, the brunette let out a guttural moan before her body became limp. Eyes closed tight, the brunette refused to release her girlfriends fingers. Grinding her ass down deep into the mattress, she was determined to release every last drop of her arousal.

"Arizona, you are fucking amazing." Callie's chest heaved. "So amazing."

* * *

Stepping out of their apartment block, the couple strolled hand in hand down towards the beach. It was a quiet walk, but also a comfortable silence. Having spent an amazing day of making love and just being together, they had decided to venture out of the confines of their private apartment, and see what the beautiful town of Lagos had to offer.

Breathtaking views of Meia Praia, an unspoilt beach which was visible from their accommodation, left both women feeling truly blessed. Arizona had seen all of this beauty before, but Callie was looking at it through her own eyes for the very first time.

"Arizona, this is amazing. I can't even describe what I am seeing right now." the brunette stood on the golden sand and tightened her grip on her girlfriends hand.

"Calliope, this is just a little glimpse of what Lagos has to offer. There is so much more than this." the blonde gave a dimpled smile.

"I'm so lucky to be here with you. I never would of thought twice about your offer, but jeez, I didn't expect this." Callie was truly stunned by what she was witnessing.

To her left, an endless blue ocean with miles and miles of sand, and to her right, the most beautiful rock and cliff formations she had ever seen. "Is that the place you wanted to take me to?" The brunette pointed over to her right, and towards Ponta da Piedade.

"It is. Wait until you see the views from up there." Arizona returned to her silence and watched as her girlfriend took in the views.

"Being here, with you, it's just, it's more than I could ever of imagined." Callie sighed. "I never thought that night when I met you in Seattle, we would end up here. You are amazing, Arizona. I couldn't even imagine being here, like this, with anyone else."

Arizona noted the change in her girlfriends tone. Trying to gauge the difference, she couldn't help but notice a slight hint of sadness. "Hey, you okay?"

"I am. More than okay. I just, this kind of thing doesn't happen to me." Chocolate orbs glistened as the sun began to set.

"What kind of thing?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

Looking out onto the vast ocean, Callie closed her eyes. "This. Having someone so amazing to potentially spend my life with. Sure, I was happy with Jai, and if I'm being completely honest, I thought I would spend my life with her. I wanted everything with her."

Arizona continued to stand in silence. Callie had never really truly opened up to her, and she wasn't about to interrupt anything the brunette had to say. Simply nodding slowly, the blonde waited for her girlfriend to continue.

"We had it all. The love, the hot sex, the home together. Well, at least I thought we had it all. I guess it was around six months before I caught her, that I noticed a change in her." feeling tears form, Callie steadied herself before she continued. "She stopped messaging me throughout the day, she was always out when it was time for dinner, so I ate alone most evenings. She stopped coming to my shows, but when she did come to them, she was really protective and jealous of anyone I spoke to. It just turned to shit. I guess I kind of expected to walk in and find her doing what she was doing. It was inevitable."

Arizona placed her left arm around her girlfriends waist. Wanting her to know that she was there for her, and wasn't uncomfortable with what she was saying, she began rubbing circles on a tanned hip bone.

"She never ever told me why she done it. She never gave me an explanation as to why everything changed. I just don't know what I done wrong, and I don't want to make the same mistakes with you, and eventually drive you away too." Callie turned to look into cerulean pools. "I've fallen so hard for you, Arizona, and I fear that one day, I will lose you."

Callie continued to gaze into her girlfriends eyes. Talking Arizona's soft hands in her own, she gave a sad smile. "I'm not a bad person, I put everything I have into my relationships, but they always end up turning out the same way."

"Calliope, right now, I can't for the life of me think of a reason for her to do what she done. Sometimes people just can't help themselves and they give into temptation. What I can tell you though, is that you have been nothing but amazing since I met you. You are beautiful, and so caring. You being in the room makes me feel safe. When I sleep next to you, and you wrap me up in those strong, protective arms of yours, I could stay like that forever." leaning forward, the blonde pressed a kiss to her girlfriends lips.

"I love you, Callie. I'm going nowhere." Arizona smiled as she tugged on the brunettes hand and continued to walk them along the golden sand. "You have _nothing_ to worry about"

Silence descended between the couple, both women thinking about their future and how everything was so perfect right now. Callie smiled as she looked out onto the ocean, she knew that whatever happened in the future, it didn't matter. Right now, she was where she was supposed to be.

Stepping off of the beach, they made their way down the street which would bring them to the marina. Rows of restaurants stood before them, with live music coming from different directions. Locals strolled along the marina walls and sat sipping on various refreshments.

Sitting on a bench looking out over the marina, Arizona eyed the numerous yachts and boats in front of her. It looked busier than the last time she was there, and she thought about booking a private yacht the following week for some true alone time with her girlfriend.

"Hey, so the last time I was here, I passed a cocktail bar. Fancy it?" blue eyes squinted.

"I do." Callie smiled.

"Great, come on." the blonde took a hold of her girlfriends hand and pulled her up to her feet. "We have to head over that bridge. It takes us to the old town."

"Lead the way, beautiful." the brunette felt the electricity course through her body as she tightened her grip on Arizona's hand.

Crossing the bridge which would take them to the other side of the marina, Callie pulled her jacket around her body a little tighter. During the day, the heat in Lagos was immense, but once the sun had set and darkness had descended on the town, there was a definite chill in the air.

Placing her left hand in the blondes back pocket, Callie continued to glance around the beautiful town she was currently residing in. The marina wall to her left, and a sidewalk lined with palm trees to her right, she smiled. The Avenida was busy at the moment with people from various nationalities taking in the evening sights. It felt good to be in another country with no one but the blonde for company.

She watched as the sunset bounced off of blue eyes, and in that moment, her girlfriends eyes told her everything she needed to know. She wanted this vacation to last forever. Sure, the brunette loved her music, and knowing that she had a permanent spot waiting for her at Joe's when they returned home left her feeling excited, but when she thought about it, if they really wanted to, with Callie's money, they could travel the world more than once. It was a wonderful thought, but one that she knew would never happen. Arizona loved her job, and Seattle, and the brunette was quite happy to reside wherever her girlfriend was.

"So, this bar we are heading to, where is it?" Callie brought herself out of her own thoughts.

"Just a little further up here and down a back street." Arizona smiled. "They have pretty good cocktails."

"Hey, I'll sit on a bench drinking water as long as I'm with you." the brunette flashed her megawatt smile. "A cocktail does sound good right now though."

"Mm, Yeah it does. They have the most amazing strawberry daiquiri's, Calliope. Like real refreshing." the blonde moaned at the thought of the iced drink slipping down her throat.

"Yeah? Well then, we better hurry." the brunette quickened her pace.

"Why is that?" Arizona frowned.

"Well, judging by your reaction, I don't want you having an orgasm on the streets of Lagos thinking about a drink." Callie let out a throaty laugh.

"Oh, not possible baby." the blonde smiled before biting down on her bottom lip. "Only you cause that kind of reaction, Calliope."

"Oh! Well then." Callie shrugged.

After another short walk, the couple reached their destination, Rosko's Bar. The street was quiet, as well as the bar, and right now, that is just what the women wanted. Stepping inside, Callie already loved the feel of the place. A number of steps would lead them down and right into the hear of the bar. Pure white lighting gave the bar a slight blue look, which bounced off of the iced white bar area. Booths sat against the back wall, with high tables towards the floor to ceiling glass windows. "Nice, Arizona. Nice choice." Callie smiled as they both made their way over to the bar.

"Not bad, huh?" Arizona smiled as she ordered their first cocktail of the night.

Collecting their drinks from the bar, the couple eyed a booth which was empty and crossed the small distance through the main bar area. Sliding inside, Callie noted the amount of privacy they had. "Hey, its great in here."

"It is. I came here last time I was in Portugal and figured it would be your kind of place. Quiet, but modern. The music isn't too much and the people that seem to come in here seem a little sophisticated." the blonde smiled.

"Oh, I'm anything but sophisticated, Arizona." Callie threw her head back and laughed.

"I was thinking maybe after we have spent some time in here, we could hit the bar around the corner. Its not quite what you are used to, but I think you'll enjoy it." Arizona shrugged.

"Why do you say that? What kind of bar is it?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, karaoke." the blonde gave a small smile as blue eyes brightened.

"Oh." Callie nodded. "Baby, have you planned this whole trip with me in mind?"

"Of course I have, and I know that you wont be able to play while you are here, so karaoke seems to be the next best thing." Arizona wondered if she had insulted her girlfriend by suggesting a karaoke bar.

"Cool. Sounds good." Callie sipped on her cocktail.

"I mean, we don't have to go. I'm sorry, it was a stupid suggestion." the blonde spoke into her glass.

"Hey, no its not. Its a great idea." the taller woman smiled.

"It is?" Arizona questioned. A slight hint of excitement in her voice. "I just don't want you to think I'm comparing your job, to something like karaoke. Believe me, your voice is anything but karaoke. It is so much better."

"Don't be silly. Singing is singing. Sure, I don't gave my guitar with me right now, or my piano, but a little backing track never hurt anyone." Callie took a hold of her girlfriends hand, bringing it up to her mouth, she kissed her knuckles.

"You sure? I don't want to insult you." Arizona wasn't quite sure she had made the correct suggestion.

"I'm sure. Do um, do you plan on getting up and giving me a song?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no!" the blonde shook her head and laughed. "I wouldn't put you through such pain."

"Oh, you look like someone who could probably do a little karaoke, and do a pretty good job. Maybe before this vacation is over, I'll have you up on that mic." Callie shrugged.

"Um, yeah but I doubt it. So, are we having another here, or do you want to move on?" Arizona finished the last of her drink.

"No, lets head off to karaoke. This could be fun. I just have to get a few more drinks down you, and I'll have you singing in no time." the brunette nudged her girlfriend as they slid out of their booth and made their way up the steps and back out into the Portuguese cool night air.

* * *

Reaching the square near to their destination, the couple stopped to watch some street performers. Mimes, painters and musicians surrounded them, and in that moment, Arizona knew Callie was enjoying herself. She had always thought the brunette was the type of person to enjoy street performances. Maybe it was the musician in her, or maybe it was just the kind of person her girlfriend was. She wasn't sure, but she loved watching the brunettes eyes light up when she found something she enjoyed.

After thirty minutes or so, they headed up to the side of the square, a set of winding steps would lead them to their destination. Hearing the roar coming from inside the bar, Callie started to dance. Giggling at the sight in front of her, Arizona had never felt so much love for anyone before. _Damn Calliope Torres, you got me good and proper._ The blonde smiled as Callie shook her hips to the sounds bouncing off the walls around them.

Stepping inside the bar, Callie immediately made her way over to the guy behind the speaker. Whispering into his ear, she nodded and walked away. Meeting the blonde at the bar, Callie smiled and placed her right hand on the small of Arizona's back. Placing their order of rum and coke, and a white wine, the brunette stood with her back to the bar, glancing around at the numerous people surrounding them.

"So, where did you disappear to?" Arizona turned with their drinks.

"Oh, just putting in my request, beautiful." Callie smiled.

"Yeah?" blue eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Why do you look really excited right now?" the brunette squinted.

"I just love listening to your voice, Calliope." blue refused to release its hold on chocolate brown.

"Thank you." before the brunette could continue her conversation, her name was being called. "Baby, I'll be right back. I love you."

Arizona simply smiled at her girlfriend as she watched her make her way through the cheering crowd. Moving away from the bar, the blonde decided to stand up on the steps near the entrance, gaining her a better look at the beauty about to perform in front of her.

Callie took a hold of the microphone. _God this feels good. Lets go, Cal._ The brunette had missed the feeling of a mic in her hand. It was one of her favourite feelings in the world, and right now, the fact that she was sharing this feeling with the beautiful blonde in a european country, almost brought tears to her eyes.

 _Prayed for an angel_

 _To come in the night_

 _And shine some sweet light on me_

 _Found only strangers_

 _Then you came to me_

 _Just when I'd given up, you gave me love_

 _My world was tumbling down_

 _You turned it around baby_

 _You, you're some kind of miracle_

 _You are, you're a miracle to me_

Glancing over to her girlfriend, she could see a dimpled smile. Watching as Arizona threw her a wink, Callie smiled and continued.

 _Sweet revelation_

 _That look in your eyes_

 _Your touch in the night_

 _I find the sweetest salvation_

 _In your arms baby_

 _Warm as the morning sun, your tender love_

 _Came and just lifted me up_

 _Look what you've done baby_

 _You, you're some kind of miracle_

 _You are, you're a miracle to me_

The entire bar fell silent when they realised that the woman on the microphone wasn't messing about. Mouths agape, the patrons were expecting another drunken fool who would scream down the mic, instead, they got a glimpse of an amazing voice, and simply stood in shock.

 _You brought joy to my heart_

 _I found love in your arms_

 _See what you've done to me_

 _You set my soul so free_

 _You came and you gave me the love that I need_

 _You, you're some kind of miracle_

 _You are, you're a miracle, a miracle to me_

 _Baby you are, a miracle to me_

Cheers roared from the crowd in front of her as the brunette finished her song and handed the mic back to the guy taking care of things. Thanking him, she made her way back to the steps, and to her girlfriend. Flashing her pearly whites, she didn't need to ask Arizona how she felt right now. She could see every emotion pouring out from the beautiful piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

Standing in front of the blonde, she turned her back and stood one step below her. Feeling a soft arm drape around her neck, the brunette smiled and sighed. This was everything to Callie. A woman in her life who was not afraid to show public displays of affection, a woman who looked at her like she was the only person in the world, and a woman who she could see herself spending forever with.

"You are thinking too much, baby." Arizona's breath hung around the brunettes ear.

"I'm not. I'm enjoying the moment." Callie placed her hand over the blondes which was currently resting just above her breasts.

"Hmm, you sure?" the blonde squeezed a little tighter.

Turning around, the couple locked their gaze. "Arizona, I want forever with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Y-You do?" a dimpled smile appeared on a slightly tanned face. "You really want to spend forever with me?"

"I do, Arizona." Callie smiled before pressing her lips to soft pink. "If you will have me for that long. I just, everything feels so right. I couldn't imagine myself waking up without you. I mean, we don't have to move so fast with everything. Right now, everything is the way it should be."

"Calliope, I feel the same. I want to spend every minute with you. I know thats kind of not possible, but I want to be with you whenever I can. I don't want to one day wonder where we are headed. I want us to just be." Arizona smiled into their kiss.

"God, I love you so much. Like I can't even explain it. Its not possible." Callie sighed as she pressed her forehead against the blondes.

"You don't have to explain it, Calliope. I know exactly what you mean. I love you too." the blonde knocked back the remainder of her drink before tugging on the brunettes wrist and suggesting they head back to their apartment.

 _Everything I could ever want is standing beside me. How did I get this lucky, and why didn't she come into my life so much sooner?_ Callie placed an arm around the blondes waist and pulled her into the side of her body, needing to feel a little extra contact. Making their way back to the apartment, the couple took in the views surrounding them and continued in a peaceful, yet comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **The song was 'Some Kind of Miracle' by Kelly Clarkson.**


	14. Chapter 14 - I would do anything

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Chapter 14 is now up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: I would do anything for love.

* * *

As the sun beat down on the beautiful town of Lagos, the couple were finishing up on their preparations for the day ahead. Checking the clock, Arizona figured they had enough time to grab some coffee down at the marina before they had to be at their water taxi destination.

Arizona had run the idea past her girlfriend a few days ago, and after checking out the hidden coves online, the blonde had found the most beautiful secluded beach. Now, strolling down the street which would lead them to the marina, Arizona felt a sudden rush of excitement.

She had loved spending the past two weeks with her girlfriend, and the thought of it ending in a week left the blonde determined to make the most of their time together. Sure, Callie was living with her back in Seattle, but it wasn't the same. Both women had work back at home, and at any moment, someone could come by. So being in a european country with only the company of each other, it was perfect.

Having reached their destination, the couple sat down and waited for the owner of Cais J, Carlos, to come by and take their order. Arizona had gotten to know the older man on her last trip, and after introducing him to Callie, and making a little small talk, they waited for their coffee to arrive.

Arizona watched her girlfriend through her dark aviators. Her heart rate increased as she eyed the brunette up and down, and watching the sun bounce off of already bronzed skin left her feeling more than a little hot. White bikini straps peeking out through a powder blue vest top complimented her girlfriends skin perfectly. Biting down on her bottom lip, she was quickly brought out of her thoughts with the arrival of their drinks.

Thanking the smaller man for their drinks, Arizona turned her attention back to her girlfriend. Callie had suspected the blonde to of been watching her through her sunglasses, she too was guilty of that on more than one occasion. Deciding to play along, she acted completely oblivious to her girlfriends looks.

"Wow, its hot today." the brunette arched her back from her chair. She watched as Arizona crossed her legs, and simply nodded in agreement.

Running her hands down her neck, and through her breasts, Callie watched as Arizona bit down on her lip. Hard. Smiling, she continued her teasing "I can't wait to get this top off. Its so hot."

"Hmm, whats that?" Arizona lifted her sunglasses.

"Do you think I could go topless on this beach?" Callie questioned.

"Um, I don't know. I don't see why not. Its a secluded beach, so it wont be too busy." Arizona smiled before sipping on her coffee. The blonde could feel her centre heat as the moisture pooled between her legs.

"Oh, good. I definitely need to go naked today. Wouldn't want to get any tan lines." the brunette shrugged.

"Um, n-naked? Like completely naked?" Arizona questioned.

"Sure. Would that be a problem?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"What? No. Not at all. Whatever you are comfortable with, baby." the blonde responded before checking the time. "We better finish up here, we don't want to be late."

"Sure, I'm ready whenever you are." Callie stood from her seat and left the money for their bill on the table. As her girlfriend also stood, they both began walking away. Snaking an arm around the blondes waist, Callie whispered in her ear. "Wet enough yet?"

* * *

The couple found their water taxi without any problems, and after almost twenty minutes on board, they were about to reach their destination. The beautiful beach of Praia dos Estudantes was waiting for them, and neither women could wait much longer. Glancing a look at where they were about to spend their day, Callie looked at her girlfriend, mouth agape. "Oh my god, Arizona. You said it looked nice online, but this, holy shit, this is something else."

Arizona smiled at the brunettes reaction. "So I made a good choice then?"

"Oh, yeah you did." Callie threw her girlfriend a wink.

Waiting for their boat to reach as close to shore as possible, Callie jumped out first and grabbed their bags. Watching as her girlfriend climbed over the side of the boat, the brunette got a glimpse of what was being covered by her shorts. Groaning at the sight, she took the blondes hand and pulled her into the water. "You just totally done that on purpose." the brunette pulled her girlfriend in and grabbed her ass.

"Huh? What? What did I do?" Arizona threw her girlfriend a dimpled smile.

"Oh, don't give me that smile, Arizona. You know exactly what you done!"

"Mm, prove it." the blonde released herself from Callie's grip and ran through the water.

Falling into a heap on the sand, the brunette landed on top of her girlfriend. "Oh, I'll prove it, and luckily for me, there is not a damn soul around to interrupt us." Callie smiled as she looked down into the most beautiful blue eyes.

Pressing her lips to soft pink, both women moaned into each others mouths. "Do you know how hot you look right now, Calliope? Lay on top of me, covered in sand? Mm, its hot." Arizona bit down on her girlfriends lip before running a tongue along the swollen area.

"Yeah? As long as I look good enough for you." the brunette crushed her lips back into the soft lips of the blonde. "I could eat you."

"Oh, please do." Arizona spread her legs as the brunette lay on top of her. "That is something I'm always available for."

A sudden urge to sing to the blonde hit Callie, she wasn't putting off the idea of sex, quite literally on the beach, no, she would do that, whilst singing to the blonde.

Bringing her lips up to the blondes ear, she ran a tongue down the edge, before tugging on her earlobe. Receiving a guttural moan, she smiled and took a breath.

 _Will you raise me up? will you help me down?_

 _Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?_

 _Will you make it all a little less cold?_

Looking into her girlfriends eyes, Callie noticed how much they had darkened. It was going to happen, sex on the beach, with Arizona, was definitely going to happen. Lifting her body up, she motioned for the blonde to remove her tank top as she removed her own. Watching as Arizona refused to lose her gaze, she smiled. Their bodies now flush together, Callie had never wanted her girlfriend so much.

 _Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?_

 _Can you colourise my life, I'm so sick of black and white?_

 _Can you make it all a little less old?_

Weaving her hand between their bodies, Callie ran a finger under the waistband of Arizona's shorts. Feeling the blonde buck her hips at the sensation, the brunette raised an eyebrow. It wasn't soft, or sweet, it was rough and needy. Before Arizona had a second to think, her shorts and bikini bottoms had both disappeared from her body. "I will hold you forever, Calliope." the blondes mind was in overdrive as she listened to her girlfriend serenade her during hot, rough sex.

 _Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?_

 _Will you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?_

 _Can you give me something I can take home?_

Callie ran her hands up a toned stomach, and under the bikini top which she didn't have time to remove right now.

 _Will you cater to every fantasy I got?_

 _Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?_

 _Will you take me places I've never known?_

Gaining a moan from the words she had just whispered into her girlfriends ear, Callie slipped her hand back down, and was instantly met with a soaked centre. Arizona gripped onto the brunettes ass and pulled her centre in to meet her own. "Fuck, Callie. I-I'll take you anywhere you want it, right here and now!"

"Should I continue with my song?" Callie groaned against the blondes lips. She knew the last few lines weren't entirely appropriate, but singing to the blonde whilst running her fingers through her wet folds was doing something to the both of them. Suddenly, and without warning, Callie entered her girlfriend with two strong fingers.

"Mmm, yes." Arizona hissed before biting down on the brunettes bottom lip. "Fuck, Callie. I want you. I-I need more of you!" Arizona groaned as she felt her girlfriend fill her so deeply after entering her with a third finger. Feeling the blondes walls tighten around her, Callie pounded down into the tight soaked centre beneath her. One swipe of her clit was all it took to tip her girlfriend over the edge. "Fuck, I love how tight you feel around me."

"Shit, Callie. I-I'm going to, uh, I, Ah fuck!" Arizona shuddered beneath her girlfriend and pushed against her hand. "Yes, Callie, d-don't stop." the blonde rode out the last of her orgasm as her girlfriend continued.

 _After a while you'll forget everything_

 _It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling_

 _And you'll see that it's time to move on_

Arizona run her hands over the brunettes toned back and pulled her down. Bringing her lips up to Callie's ear, she breathed heavily before whispering "I won't do that!"

Callie felt all kinds of emotions rush through her body, and as she thought twice about singing her last lines, she was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a dimpled smile from the blonde, as she came down from her unexpected and extraordinary high.

 _I know the territory, I've been around_

 _It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down_

 _Sooner or later you'll be screwing around_

Before the brunette had a chance to gauge her girlfriends reaction to the lyrics, Callie found herself on her back, with the blonde straddling her.

Arizona brought her lips down to her girlfriends mouth. "Calliope, that most definitely will _not_ be happening. I'd never do that!" the blonde smiled. "Y-You are it for me. Forever."

* * *

As the couple took in the beautiful views around them, Arizona sat thinking. Too busy over the last several months to think about her relationship with the brunette, it was now sinking in that she had never had anything like this with another woman before. She had never fell so in love with someone, or ever even given someone the chance to lover her, and it felt quite literally was her first in so many ways.

The first to ever move in with the blonde, the first to ever vacation with her, the first to ever tell her she was loved, and it being returned just as much, and the first to ever truly be allowed into Arizona's heart and life. She knew the brunette was someone special when she first met her in a random Seattle bar on a cold and miserable night, but she never thought it would be this good. This amazing.

"You make me happy." Arizona suddenly blurted out. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and it didn't matter that she did. She was comfortable enough to truly talk about her life with Callie now.

"Thats good. You make me happy too." Callie furrowed her brow. The blondes unexpected words had left the brunette a little confused. Placing her book down, and sitting up to meet Arizona's gaze, she smiled. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah." the blonde sighed. "I just, I've never had this before, Calliope."

"Had what?" Callie moved closer to her girlfriend and took a tight hold of her hand.

"This. Someone like you. Someone who is so perfect in every single way. Its a strange feeling." Arizona smiled. "Theres just something about you, I don't know."

"Y-You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Callie didn't know why her girlfriend was suddenly pouring her heart out, and a little uncertainty set in.

"What?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "No!"

"Oh thank god. You had me worried for a minute." the brunette sighed a breath of relief.

"Why? Why would you think I was breaking up with you because I told you what I feel?" the blonde tightened her grip on a tanned hand.

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "I guess you've just never really told me a lot about yourself."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem all private with my past life, I just never think about it." Arizona ran her fingers through the sand.

"And that's fine. You don't have to tell me about it, if you don't want to." Callie flashed her million dollar smile. "I don't need to know about anything you aren't comfortable with discussing."

"Its not that, its just, well, I've never really had a relationship before. My longest was about six months, and that is the only relationship I've been in." the blonde continued to play with the sand beside her.

"You're joking right?" Callie laughed. "How has someone as gorgeous as you never settled down with anyone?"

"It's just not who I am, or was. Who I was." Arizona suddenly felt a little exposed.

"So what changed?" the brunette asked, nonchalantly. She didn't want to pressure her girlfriend into giving her an answer, she was just happy to be here with her, and sharing these beautiful moments with her. The sex was amazing, really amazing, but Callie loved talking with the blonde. It just felt right.

"You. You changed that." the blonde turned to face her girlfriend. "I find you miraculous, Calliope. Breathtakingly stunning."

Callie felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. No one had ever spoke such beautiful words to her, and she could see and feel that Arizona's words were truthful. Giving her girlfriend a small heartfelt smile, the brunette continued to stare into the ocean blue pools before her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Arizona frowned.

"For this, for us. For choosing me, and for allowing me to love you." Callie smiled. "You mean the world to me, Arizona."

"I've never felt like this about anyone, Callie." Arizona smiled. "I used to just, uh, sleep around, and I know you now probably think I'm some sort of slut, and yeah, I guess I used to be, but I couldn't imagine being without you."

"Arizona, your past life is just that, your past. I'm not going to sit here and judge you. I haven't had the most perfect past either, I can assure you of that." Callie smiled before pressing a kiss to the lips of the gorgeous blonde sat next to her. "You are beautiful and I don't care what you used to get up to, well, unless anything is going to come back to haunt us." Callie raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"No, that is unlikely. I've never had someone care enough about me to come back as a jealous ex." the blonde shrugged. "You on the other hand, you possibly have."

"Oh, you mean Jai?" the brunette dropped her gaze. She really didn't want to talk about her ex right now, but she knew Arizona was worried about the possibility of her turning up. "I hope that she won't, but if she does, you have to remember that I love you, not her. You, Arizona."

"I know." Arizona smirked. "I know you love me, but does she? She doesn't even know you are involved. At least we don't think she does. What if she comes to Seattle looking for you, Cal? What if she comes looking for you, to ask if you will take her back?"

"Well, she will be wasting her time. I know how I feel about you, and I know how I feel about her, and I can promise you right now, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Nothing at all."

Arizona gave her girlfriend a nod before pulling Callie closer to her. Pressing her lips into the plump red of the brunette, Arizona moaned. "I love you."

"You do?" Callie questioned. Looking around the secluded beach they had spent most of the day at, she could see that they were still the only ones there. "So, how about you show me just how much."

"Oh, any time, Calliope." the blonde pushed the tanned body of her girlfriend down into the sand and straddled her hips. Running her hands under the bikini top of the brunette, she felt hardened nippled brush against her fingertips. "Tell me what you want."

Arching her back into the blondes touch, Callie ground her ass down into the sand. "I want you, Arizona. All of you."

* * *

Callie sat back and watched as her girlfriend moved around the sand. Seeing Arizona with her camera done all kinds to the her body. The way she held the body of it in her hand, whilst focussing with the lens attached was hot. The brunette loved her girlfriends hands, the thought of the things they could do left Callie biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"Calliope, are you undressing me with your eyes, again?" Arizona called out from a few metres away. She now stood in a purple bikini top, with denim shorts covering her legs.

"I might be." the brunette shrugged. "What if I was?"

"Well, if you were, I'd just continue to tease." the blonde threw her girlfriend a wink and a dimpled smile.

"Oh. Then I'm not telling." Callie dropped her aviators over her beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay." Arizona walked away and continued to capture shots of the sunset, and the rock formations around them.

 _Damn, she's gone._ Callie immediately felt the loss of the blonde. _Keep your cool. She will be back._ Callie sat back on her elbows and waited patiently for Arizona to return. Hearing the shutter of the blondes camera continuously releasing, she continued to soak in the sun. Her girlfriend was working, she knew that, but being in a beautiful country, in nothing but a bikini, was making it hard for both women to concentrate.

"Let's swim." Arizona brought the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Callie furrowed her brow. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Well, you can think in the water. Come on." the blonde stripped down and was now standing in nothing but her purple bikini bottoms. Her very revealing bikini bottoms.

Licking her lips, Callie groaned and rolled her eyes. "I swear you are going to kill me one of these days."

Both women entered the water and after the initial shock of the coldness hitting their bodies, it was relaxing and enjoyable. Arizona moved closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm a little cold, Callie."

"Oh! You are?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, I am." Arizona pulled the brunette further into the water until it was covering their breasts.

"Well, I would hate for you to be cold. Come here." Callie gripped on to the back of the blondes thighs. Lifting her up a little, she wrapped Arizona's legs around her waist. Feeling the blondes warm centre press against her toned stomach, Callie moaned as she brought her lips to her girlfriends.

Pulling back for air, Callie pressed her forehead against the blondes. "God, Arizona. What is wrong with me?"

"Huh? Nothing is wrong with you, Callie. _Everything_ about you is perfect." Arizona closed her eyes as she felt the brunette run her hand up the side of her thigh.

"I just want you, all of the time. I want to always be touching you. Like I can't get enough." Callie sighed.

"So?" Arizona smiled before running her tongue along the jawline of her girlfriend. "You can have me whenever you want me. You know that."

"Mm, I know. I just, I don't want you to think I'm only here for the sex. Its amazing, but its not the only thing I love about you." Callie breathed out as she felt the blonde's legs tighten around her waist. Her centre pressing down even harder into her.

"I know, you don't have to explain." Bringing her lips to the brunettes ear, Arizona whispered. "I want you, Calliope. Every part of you."

"Fuck, I want you too. Feeling you against me, like this, god it ruins me." Callie brought her hands around to the blondes ass. Resting them at the very top of her thighs, she could feel the arousal of her girlfriend.

"Touch me, Callie." Arizona bit down on her earlobe and moaned. "I want you inside me."

"Right now?" Callie questioned.

"Mmm, right now!" the blonde smiled into their kiss.

Bringing her left arm up and securing it around Arizona's waist, she slipped her right hand between their bodies as the blonde leaned back and loosened the grip of her legs slightly. "You want it now? Really?" Callie ran her fingers along the side of the bikini bottoms and pulled them to one side. It wasn't how she liked to pleasure her girlfriend, she liked to have her completely naked, but Arizona wanted it now, and not wanting to lose any contact, this would have to do.

"Now, Callie." Arizona groaned as she felt the brunette ghost her fingers over her throbbing centre. "Don't tease, Cal-" the blonde gasped as she felt strong fingers enter her fully. "Fuck!"

"That better?" Callie smirked as she felt her girlfriend sink down onto her hand. "Do you want more of me? I love feeling how tight you are around me."

Eyes rolling, Arizona hissed. "Yes. Right there, Callie."

Biting down on Arizona's bottom lip, Callie entered a third finger and watched as the blonde groaned before throwing her head back. "Shit, Callie. T-That is so fucking good."

"Mmm, you are so tight, baby. I can feel you throbbing against me." Callie knew the blonde liked her dirty talk while she was deep inside her. It was confirmed when she felt the fresh arousal coat her fingers.

"Yes, Callie." Arizona sunk down harder on her girlfriends hand. "I love feeling you s-so deep inside me."

Circling her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves, Callie felt the blondes walls squeeze her fingers. She loved aroused Arizona. It was hot, dirty hot, and it was something she could never get enough of. "Come for me, Arizona."

"Mm, Fuck! Arizona gasped. "I-I'm coming Callie, I-I, uh, shit, I'm…Oh mmmm yes!" Arizona's body took over. Feeling herself topple over the edge, she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck and dug her nails into a toned back. "Fuck, Callie." The blonde continued to ride her girlfriends hand as she shuddered against her body.

"Yes, Arizona. Ride it out." Callie whispered as she bit down on the blondes earlobe. "Ride it out."

Feeling the blondes body become limp against her, Callie held onto her tight. Wanting her to come around in her own time, the brunette didn't make any attempts to move. Feeling her girlfriend release her fingers, she gently pulled out while Arizona groaned at the loss of contact.

"Calliope, don't ever stop doing that. You just, fuck you are something else." the blonde mumbled into a bronzed shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Callie smiled as she walked them both out of the water and back to their belongings. "Let's sit."

Callie sat her girlfriend in between her legs and brought her arms around her waist. She wanted a moment to just be. She wanted a moment to hold the blonde, and she needed a moment to take in the beauty in front of her once again. Life was amazing and she knew that no matter what was thrown at them, this right here, was unbreakable.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. All reviews are welcome as always.**

 **Song is 'I would do anything for love' by Meatloaf. To get these lyrics, it is the full length song.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Not me, Not I

**Chapter 15 is up. Enjoy.**

 **Flashbacks in bold italic.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Not me, Not I.

* * *

Callie sat at the kitchen island, sipping on a strong black coffee. Arizona had left for work earlier in the morning, and the loss Callie felt right now was immense. Spending three weeks of uninterrupted time together will do that to a girl, and although both women had a lot on their mind, Callie felt that things were good.

They had been home from Portugal for a little over 24hrs, and right now, the brunette was struggling to keep her eyes open. It had been a long long flight home, and although both women had spent most of it sleeping, the fact that they had things to talk about, meant their minds were in overdrive for the last three days.

Thinking back to their rudely interrupted final day in Europe, Callie sighed into her coffee cup.

 ** _Taking in the last of the sun before they had to leave for their Airport pick up, Callie sat beside their private pool. Arizona had wandered off inside their apartment to fix up a little lunch, leaving the brunette with the perfect opportunity to think over the past three week._**

 ** _It had been amazing. Having no one but the beautiful blonde in her life for company had been more than Callie could of ever hoped for, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt a sadness settle inside of her at the prospect of returning home soon._**

 ** _Sure, she knew they would have to return home sooner or later, but that didn't make it any less crappy. Startled out of her thoughts, she heard her cell phone buzz beside her._**

 ** _Hey! So I asked around, and I found the place you are gigging at right now. Called inside but the owner said you are in Europe. Go you. I'll bet it's amazing. Asked when you are due to perform again, and it's in a few days. I'll stick around in Seattle. Can't wait to see those beautiful eyes of yours. I've missed hearing your voice. Jaida xxx_**

 ** _"Fuck!" the brunette mumbled to herself._**

 ** _"You okay, baby?" Arizona questioned as she stepped back outside._**

 ** _"Oh, um, yeah. You?" Callie smiled. She didn't want to hide the message from her girlfriend but she knew how the blonde felt about the situation. She knew she was worried about the possibility of Jai being in Seattle, and although Callie knew that it was likely to happen, she had hoped it wouldn't. No such luck, huh!_**

 ** _"Great." the blonde sighed. "I so don't want to go back home yet."_**

 ** _"Let's stay." Callie blurted out. "For a little while longer."_**

 ** _"Baby, we can't. I have work to do and you have a gig in a few days." Arizona gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "You know I'd love to, but maybe next time we can take a longer vacation."_**

 ** _"If I ever get another vacation with you." Callie muttered under her breath._**

 ** _"What's that?" the blonde glanced at her girlfriend._**

 ** _"Oh, um, I was just saying that would be awesome." the brunette was now flashing her best fake smile._**

 ** _"Yeah it would." the blonde sighed as she placed down a light salad and a variety of meats on their outdoor dining set. "Come on, you have to eat some lunch."_**

 ** _"I'm not feeling too hungry right now, sorry." Callie went back to reading her book. Any sort of distraction was welcome right now._**

 ** _"Calliope Torres, get your hot ass over here right now." Arizona demanded._**

 ** _"Fineee!" the brunette pouted as she made her way to the dining table. "Just a little salad, I'm really not feeling too good right now."_**

 ** _"Really? Did you eat something bad?" a slight concern was showing in the blondes face._**

 ** _"No I don't think so." Callie shook her head._**

 ** _"Is something bothering you? You don't look yourself right now." Arizona furrowed her brow._**

 ** _"Maybe. It's , uh, it's nothing." the brunette took a bite of her salad._**

 ** _"Talk to me, Calliope. Please?" blue eyes locked onto Brown. Arizona knew something wasn't right. She could tell just by looking at her girlfriend. She had something on her mind, and the blonde would find out before lunch was over. "Callie?"_**

 ** _"Okay, fine. I got a message just before." Callie shrugged. She needed to not make a big deal of this._**

 ** _"And?" Arizona waited for a little more._**

 ** _"It was from, uh, it was from Jai." Callie watched as her girlfriend's eyes widened._**

 ** _Running her fingers through golden locks, Arizona sighed. "What does she want, Callie?"_**

 ** _"She's in Seattle." the brunette dropped her gaze and played around with the food in front of her._**

 ** _"Oh for the love of god. Why? Why is she in Seattle?" Arizona demanded. She didn't mean to get angry, but she knew this woman would turn up and possibly ruin everything. No matter how much Callie told the blonde that she only wanted her, Arizona still had doubts._**

 ** _"I don't know. Well, obviously she has came to see me, but I don't want her there. I don't know why she won't just take the fucking hint." the brunette stood up from her seat and made her way inside._**

 ** _"Don't walk away from me, Callie." the blonde followed her girlfriend back inside._**

 ** _"But you are clearly angry with me, and I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't ever replied to any of her calls or messages, so I fail to see why you are using that tone with me." Callie raised her voice a little._**

 ** _"Oh, um, let me think. Maybe because you've never called her and told her to leave you alone? Maybe because you've not told her you are now involved, and maybe because she is in my fucking hometown, waiting for my girlfriend to get home." Arizona scoffed._**

 ** _"I didn't want to contact her, Arizona. I didn't want to speak to her. She doesn't need to know about how is or isn't in my life. She is irrelevant and I couldn't hear her voice." the brunettes voice broke._**

 ** _"Why, Callie? Why couldn't you just put her straight?"_**

 ** _"Because it was too fucking hard. She broke my heart, Arizona."_**

 ** _Taken aback by the comment that had just spewed from her girlfriends mouth, Arizona didn't know what to make of it. "Wow, y-you still love her, don't you?"_**

 ** _"What? NO!" Callie shook her head. "No way. Don't try that one with me. We were split up long before you came into my life."_**

 ** _"So why didn't you tell her you were happy, with me, and that you would appreciate it if she stopped calling?" the blonde raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"Because it wouldn't of mattered. Jaida is the kind of person who gets what she wants, all of the time. She doesn't listen to what people are saying unless it is what she wants to hear. So, what's the point?" Callie sighed._**

 ** _"The point is that you are with me. We are together, Callie. So it would be nice if you could at least acknowledge that, and maybe enlighten your ex girlfriend on the situation." Arizona left the room and made her way back outside._**

 ** _Callie needed a minute. She needed a minute to think, and a minute to take in what had just happened. She didn't love her ex girlfriend anymore. She hadn't loved her since the day she walked in on her, on top of another woman and Jaida knew that. She was just trying it on._**

 ** _She knew Arizona was worried, and so was she, but she didn't expect an argument to ensue because of it. She had expected the blonde to clam up a little, but not this._**

 ** _Pulling on a loose fitting kaftan, the brunette made her way into the bedroom and lay down on the soft king-size bed. "Well, this is fucked up." she mumbled to herself._**

 ** _She wanted to go back out and see her girlfriend. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her, but Arizona's words had hurt her more than she had first thought. "How could she think that I still love Jai? What have these three weeks been if I don't acknowledge that we are together?" Callie was growing more and more confused by the second. Truth be told, the brunette was a little shocked._**

 ** _Figuring she would take some time for herself, the brunette turned onto her side and closed her eyes. The humidity today, coupled with the heated exchange she had just had with Arizona had left her feeling a little drained. Right now, she just wanted to close her eyes and wait for sleep to take over._**

Pulled from her thoughts, Callie felt warm tears trickle from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but now that she was finally alone with her thoughts, she knew she needed to. She needed to release the pent up anger she had for the situation.

Arizona hadn't said a great deal about their exchange since it had happened, and that left Callie feeling more worried than she had first anticipated. When she tried to bring it up in conversation, the blonde simply stated that she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to discuss it anymore, and that she had nothing else to say on the matter.

The brunette could truly say that she had tried. She had tried to explain herself, and she had tried to make things right, but it made no difference. Sure, they were still together, and they still spoke, but something had changed, and Callie didn't like it. Picking up her cell, she hit the message tab.

 _I miss you today. How is work. Callie xx_

 _It's fine. I just have a lot to do. Talk to you later. Arizona x_

 _Well that was a swift shoot down_. Callie wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Should she contact her ex girlfriend? Should she wait and speak to Arizona first?

She didn't quite understand what the problem was. She hadn't seen or spoken to Jaida in over a year. She didn't need to, and she didn't want to. So why was the blonde so angry about it? She didn't know how Callie coped with everything when she split from Jaida. She didn't know how bad things had hit her, and right now, that made Callie angry.

 _You know what? If you have a problem, I'd appreciate it if you spoke to me about it, instead of acting like a child. I don't know what you want me to do. I don't know what I've done wrong. Just speak to me!_

 _I'm sorry, is this message meant for me or your ex girlfriend?_

Arizona was really testing her girlfriends patience today. Callie looked down at the message and decided she wasn't even going to reply to such a ridiculous comment.

Setting her cell back down on the kitchen counter, she made her way down the hall and decided she would start her preparations for the night ahead. She was looking forward to getting back behind her piano, it was the only thing keeping her sane right now.

* * *

Arizona sat at her desk, looking out over the buildings below her. Callie hadn't replied to her last message, and after taking a moment to think about it, the blonde knew she was in the wrong. Something inside of her was making her angry, and she didn't know what.

She knew Callie wanted nothing to do with her ex girlfriend, and she knew Callie would never go back to her, but she still couldn't shake the doubt that had planted itself deep within her mind. Sighing, she went back to her editing, and figured she would speak to the brunette later on at home.

Arizona wanted to get the last of her work finished so she could make it to Joe's in time for her girlfriends set. She had missed watching the brunette get lost behind her piano, and as she thought about that exact vision, she knew Callie would be amazing tonight.

Sitting back in her seat, she thought about the first song she ever heard her girlfriend sing. She could remember how it felt, and how the words had meant so much to the brunette.

 ** _So lately, been wondering,_**

 ** _Who will be there to take my place,_**

 ** _When I'm gone, you'll need love_**

 ** _To light the shadows on your face._**

She was singing about Jaida. Arizona knew the instant she heard those lyrics, that the brunette had been hurt, and as she sat behind her piano and poured her heart out, the blonde had been captivated.

 ** _If I could, then I would_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _Way up high or down low_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

"Wow, she definitely did love her." Arizona sighed. "She loved her, but she is here with me now."

The blonde knew that she was being ridiculous. She and Callie had spent the most amazing time together over the past, well, almost a year, and now she was slowly ruining it for them both. "Way to go, ass." Not only was the blonde being unreasonable, she had also realised that her girlfriend's ex hadn't even shown up yet. Would she even show up? _Maybe I should deal with that if, and when it happens._

Arizona had to make things right. Tonight, after the brunettes set, she would take her home, and apologise profusely. She just hoped that her girlfriend would forgive her for the way she had been acting.

Going back to her work, she continued to work as fast as she could. Seeing a message pop up on her computer screen, she groaned.

 _ROBBIN'S, I NEED ALL IMAGES BY THE END OF THE NIGHT. I KNOW I TOLD YOU I ONLY NEEDED A SELECT FEW, BUT WELL, I NEED THE LOT. SORRY!_

 _MIRANDA._

"Well there goes my plans for the evening." Arizona hit at her keyboard with an anger as she realised she would miss the brunettes first set since they returned from their holiday. Picking up her cell, she sent off a quick message.

 _Won't make it to Joe's tonight. Have to work. - Arizona x_

 _Fine! - CALLIE_

The blonde realised how her message had looked. Shit! Tapping at her screen again, she apologised to her girlfriend.

 _Sorry, I'm not trying to avoid you. Miranda has just told me she needs all of my work by the end of the night. I may catch the end of it. I'll see you at home though, right? - Arizona x_

 _Sure you're not. Whatever. - Callie._

Setting her cell phone back down, the blonde internally chastised herself for being such an idiot. Checking her screen to see how many images she had left to edit, she figured that if she really put her all into it, she may make it back for some of the brunettes show. "Come on, Robbins. Work like you've never worked before."

* * *

Grabbing her guitar case, and get purse, Callie left Arizona's home and made her way down the street. Joe's bar was only a short walk from the blondes house, and right now, the brunette was thankful for the crisp fresh air.

Crossing the street, she could already hear the crowds of people enjoying themselves inside. Smiling, she stepped through the door and was greeted by Meredith and Cristina.

"Hey, Torres. Blondie not with you tonight?" Cristina looked behind the brunette.

"No. She had to work late." Callie shrugged.

"Oh, well that's too bad. At least now I don't have to watch you public displays of affection all freaking night!" the dark haired woman laughed before handing Callie a shot and walking away.

"Hey, Meredith. How's it going?" Callie smiled as she pushed away the shot on the bar.

"Good, Callie. We've had a tonne of people asking when you would be back. Hence the huge crowd tonight." the dirty blonde smiled as she took a customer's order.

"Yeah. Seems to be a lot here tonight. It's good to be back." the brunette glanced around the bar. "I'm going to go get myself set up, I'll catch you later."

Callie made her way over to the corner of the bar and took the cover off of her piano. _Ah, I've missed you, beautiful._ The brunette ran her fingers over the top before setting her guitar case down.

Checking she had everything in place, she made her way back over to the bar and took her routine bottle of water. Heading back to her spot, she looked around the bar again. _God, I wish she was here._ It had been some time since she had performed without her girlfriend in the bar. She wasn't nervous, but it was always nice to sing and look out at those piercing blue eyes.

After Arizona had informed her that she wouldn't be able to make it to the bar tonight, Callie had changed her song. She didn't want her girlfriend to miss any of the ones specifically for her, and after the past few days events, she decided she needed to get a few things off of her chest. Knowing that no one in the crowd knew her, or her past, she was confident that she could perform the song she had chosen, as well as the next one.

Taking a sip of her water, and clearing her throat, the brunette caressed the black and white keys she had missed for the last three weeks.

 _You mixed me up for someone_

 _Who'd fall apart without you_

 _Yeah you broke my heart for the first time_

 _But I'll get over that too_

 _It's hard to find the reasons_

 _Who can see the rhyme?_

 _I guess that we were seasons out of time_

 _I guess you didn't know me_

 _If you think love is blind_

 _That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines_

 _Surprised that I caught you out_

 _On every single time that you lied_

 _Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

 _No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I_

Callie opened her eyes and looked around the bar. Squinting, she noticed Arizona standing over near her friends. Seeing the blonde smile back eased a little stress, but she was still pissed at her. Now wasn't the time to think about their argument though. She had a crowd of people who had come to see her. Not her and her issues.

 _The story goes on without you_

 _And there's got to be another ending_

 _But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time_

 _But I'll get over them too_

 _As a new door opens we close the ones behind_

 _And if you search your soul I know you'll find_

 _You never really knew me_

 _If you think love is blind_

 _That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines_

 _Surprised that I caught you out_

 _On every single time that you lied_

 _Did you think that every time I see you I would cry_

 _No not me, not I, not I, not I, not I_

Arizona smiled as she listened to the heartfelt words pouring out of the brunettes mouth. She knew exactly what Callie was saying, and she knew that she had messed up. The sooner they could get home, the better. She had to apologise to her girlfriend, but now wasn't the right time.

Giving her girlfriend a nod and a smile, Arizona made her way to the bathroom.

As the brunette finished her song, she stood and thanked the crowd. Explaining that she would be back to finish her set soon, she left the corner of the room, and made her way over to bar.

"Wow. Who broke your heart, Beautiful?"

Callie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she heard and felt the breath on her back. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, she turned, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Callie tried to remove herself from her ex girlfriend's arms. Finding that Jaida had pinned her against the bar, the brunette became angry. "Get off me, Jai."

Bringing her mouth up to the brunettes ears, Jaida whispered. "Mm, I love it when you call me that. Only you ever called me that."

"What do you want?" Callie moved her face away from the tanned woman in front of her. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I miss you, baby." Jaida dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Y-You're sorry?" Callie scoffed. "Please, let go of me."

"Oh you love it. You always did like it when I took control." the other woman smirked. "Come home with me, Callie. I know I fucked up, but I realised that it's you that I want. All I've ever wanted."

"Um, this is my home, and no, I'm not what you wanted. You made that pretty clear on the bathroom floor. I'm happy here." Callie watched as her ex girlfriend loosened her grip. Pushing her away, Jaida stumbled back, giving Callie time to turn away from her, and order a drink from the bar.

Feeling a breath against her ear again, the brunette rolled her eyes. _For the love of god, this woman doesn't quit._ Callie chose to ignore her ex girlfriend and concentrate on what Meredith was doing behind the bar.

Suddenly a familiar scent hit her, and before she had a chance to turn around, she felt the breath again. "Don't bother coming back to mine tonight, Callie."

Callie felt her heart drop into her stomach. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of her girlfriend making her way through the crowd. "Arizona, wait!"

Callie rushed through the crowd. She had to catch the blonde before she could leave. Callie still had a set to finish, and although she wanted nothing more than to leave the bar right now, she couldn't. It was her job, and people were waiting for her.

"Arizona, please." the brunette managed to get a hold on her girlfriend's wrist as she stepped outside of the bar.

"Let go of me, Callie." the blonde yelled. "I have nothing to say to you."

The brunette watched as tears fell from blue eyes. It broke her heart. "Arizona, please hear me out. Nothing happened."

"Oh please. I've just watched you, and _her_. She had her hands all over you. Her body all over you." Arizona couldn't even look at the woman in front of her.

"What? No. She came up behind me. I didn't know who it was. She pinned me against the bar. She done that because she knew I would try to leave." Callie stated. "I swear. I don't want her."

"You done pretty well for yourself, Calliope. She's hot." the blonde laughed as she wiped away her tears. "What was I? Just something to pass the time? You knew she would come back for you, didn't you?"

"No, Arizona." the brunette sighed, she couldn't believe what her girlfriend was saying right now. "That's not true."

"Goodbye, Callie." Arizona turned to leave.

"No. You know what? You've been like this since I told you she had contacted me. Whatever you have in your head, well that's not my problem. It's yours. I've tried to speak to you, and I've tried to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do, but I haven't done anything wrong here." Callie stood in the blondes way. "If you can't see how much I love _you_ , if you can't see how much I want _you_ in my life, then I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I have to do." Callie threw her hands up. "If you truly believe that I want her, then I don't know what the hell we have been doing for the past year. I really don't. I'm sorry that you feel this way, and I'm sorry if I've unintentionally hurt you." getting no reply from the blonde, Callie dropped her gaze. "I have to go."

Callie stepped away from the blonde and made her way back into the bar. She hoped that Arizona would follow her back in, but it didn't happen. She felt an immense amount of loss right now, and all she wanted, was a large rum, and a minute to think.

"Oops, looks like I just broke up the happy couple." Jaida reappeared in front of the brunette.

"Fuck off, Jai. I don't know why you are here. I don't want you here, and I don't want you!" Callie stepped around her ex girlfriend.

"I want you to come back to Miami with me, Cal." Jaida called out to the other woman. "I miss you. I was a fucking idiot for what I done to you, please let me make it up to you?"

"No. Are you for real?" Callie laughed as she sipped on her drink. "That woman who has just walked out of here is the most amazing person I have ever met. I want her, not you. You have wasted your time coming here."

"So you are fucking blondes these days? Nice." Jaida scoffed. "She the best you've ever had?"

"I'm not doing this. I'm not discussing my relationship with you. Please, just leave, and I mean _really_ leave." the brunette caught sight of Meredith and Cristina. Stepping closer to her ex girlfriend, her face was only inches away. "Someday, I'm going to marry that woman. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with that woman, and _you_ , you could never, ever compete with her. So why don't you head back to Miami and continue to whore yourself about! Do what you want, but get out of my fucking life."

Callie left her ex girlfriend, and her current girlfriends best friends stood gobsmacked in the middle of the bar. Heading back over to her piano, she decided to finish her set, and get herself to a hotel for the night. She needed to think. It was clear that Arizona wanted nothing to do with her right now, so thinking space at a hotel was the only thing for her.

* * *

Callie stepped inside the elevator which would take her to the penthouse suite. Arriving at her desired location, the brunette made her way down the hall and swiped the key card which would grant her access.

Opening the door, Callie headed inside, and as she looked around, she felt her heart ache. This was the same room she had first made love to Arizona, the room where she first sung about her, and the room where they had argued together in the past. Fuck!

Sitting herself on the edge of the bed, she pulled her cell from her pocket and glanced at the screen.

No new messages.

 _Should I call her? Maybe send a text? No, Torres. She doesn't want to hear from you. She made that pretty clear when she walked away from you tonight._ Callie was torn. She wanted to speak to her girlfriend, more than anything, but she was also angry at her. How could Arizona suggest that she was just using her? How could she say that she meant nothing? How could she truly believe that Callie didn't love her?

 _I want to spend my life with her. She knows that. Does she think I'm some sort of liar? Does she think I slept with her for the sake of it? For a little fun? Surely she doesn't really believe that._ Callie felt hot tears begin to fall _. I told her everything. I let her in, completely. I told her things that I wouldn't of ever thought about tell anyone else. What. The. Fuck._

Unlocking her cell phone, Callie hit off a message. A message which she hoped her girlfriend would read.

 _Arizona, what you said tonight, that hurt. It hurt a lot. Never in my life have I ever used anybody, and of all the people in the world, I most certainly would never do that to you. If that is how you feel, then I'm sorry, but this won't work. I want everything with you. Everything. If you feel that I was only passing time with you, then I really don't know where we go from here. I fully expect you to ignore this message. Please know though, that I have never loved anyone quite like I love you. If you choose to believe whatever your heart is telling you, then please, tell me. I couldn't stay here in Seattle knowing you are somewhere close by, but unable to see you. I love you. - Callie Xx_

"Well, that's that." Callie sighed as she lay back on the soft king-size bed beneath her. She knew how she felt. She had poured her heart out more than once over the past three days, but she wasn't about to apologise. Not for something she hadn't done.

Closing her eyes, she hoped to find a message from her girlfriend in the morning. _Time will tell, Torres. Time will tell._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	16. Chapter 16 - I Choose You

**Chapter 16 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: I Choose You

* * *

Arizona lay in bed, 6 o'clock in the morning. The blonde had lay in the same position for the past nine hours, only removing herself from her position once, to smoke. Callie hated it when the blonde would smoke, she had made that clear, but Arizona was feeling awful right now, and no amount of telling off would change that.

Reading over her girlfriends message from the night before, she felt the tears forming in her eyes. _How could I be so stupid. How could I be so ridiculous._ Arizona wasn't quite sure how it had gotten to the point where she was at home, alone, and her Calliope was in a hotel room.

Bringing her cell phone to her ear, she listened back to a message she had received only an hour or so after she had gotten home.

"Hey, where the hell did you go? Is everything okay? I don't know who that woman was, but you should've seen Callie after you left. She tore a strip off her. She was mad, Arizona. Anyway, give me a call tomorrow and we will arrange lunch. We've missed you guys. See ya."

Arizona ended the voice mail message and placed her cell back down beside. Meredith had called her when she was taking a shower, and as the guilt rose inside of her, she decided it would be best to wait until the morning to call her.

Removing herself from the confines of her bed, she made her way down the hall and grabbed a thick throw from the couch. Heading out into the back yard, Arizona took a seat and sighed.

The blonde had never felt this way about anyone before. She had never felt so happy and so in love with another woman, and at first, that scared her. After the initial worry about falling too hard and too deep for Calliope Torres, the blonde had decided to let her heart and her mind do what it knew was right.

This what was happening right now, was what she had worried about. She knew that falling in love would change her, and it has. The thought of losing Callie to her ex girlfriend or any other woman, sent Arizona's mind into overdrive. She had overreacted, and in doing so, may of lost the beautiful brunette in her life.

 _Fuck! I have to do something. I have to fix this._ Arizona stood from her seat in the yard, and made her way back inside. Walking down the hall and into her bedroom, she pulled on some yoga pants, and a loose fitting tee.

Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she checked herself in the mirror, _Wow, Robbins, you look like shit,_ and grabbed her keys before leaving her house.

Checking her cell, the time was a little after 7am. As she made her way down the street, the cool air hitting her skin caused her to shiver. She was cold, but it felt good.

Crossing the road, she reached the hotel. She knew Callie would be staying here, and she knew exactly what room she would be at. Making her way inside, she went over to the desk which was being occupied by a dirty blonde. "Hi, I'm here to see Callie Torres."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure Ms Torres is available right now. She doesn't usually have visitors this early." the receptionist stated.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm her girlfriend. So, can I make my way up?" the blonde questioned.

"Um, sure. I'm sorry ma'am, Callie keeps herself to herself when she is here. She doesn't usually have people visiting her room, so I was just a little unsure. Please, accept my apologies." the dirty blonde gave a small smile.

"It's no problem, um, Julie." Arizona smiled. "Thank you." Arizona made her way to the elevator and hit the call button. Only a minute or so later, she found herself on the floor which would take her to her girlfriend.

Moving down the hallway, Arizona took some deep breaths. She wasn't sure how Callie would react, or if she would even want to see her right now. She knew that if that was how this conversation was about to go, it was purely her own fault. _Go get your girl, Arizona. Stop being an ass, and go get her._

Lightly knocking on the door, Arizona wasn't sure she even wanted to wake her girlfriend if she was still sleeping. _I have to see her._ The blonde knocked a little louder. Stood waiting, she heard movement coming from inside.

Watching as the door to her girlfriends hotel room slowly opened, the blonde sobbed when she caught sight of Callie.

"Arizona?" the brunette furrowed her brow. Eyes red and swollen, and looking worn, she waited for her girlfriend to look at her.

Blue eyes locked onto brown. Arizona felt awful, and as she looked at her girlfriends tired and swollen eyes, the guilt deepened inside of her. "Callie."

"Why are you here?" the musician questioned. Realising it probably wasn't the best question to ask, she took a hold of the blondes wrist and pulled her inside. "Y-You must be cold. Why don't you have a jacket on."

"I, um, I just left the house." Arizona shifted her weight from left to right. "I had to see you."

"Oh really? Have you come here for another slanging match? Because I don't want to hear anymore about it." Callie scoffed.

"No." the blonde shook her head. "I've come to apologise. I-If you'll hear me out?"

"You really hurt me last night, Arizona. Those things you said, they hurt." the brunette stepped away from the other woman.

"Callie, please. Please don't move away from me. I'm sorry." Arizona pleaded.

"You're sorry?" Callie laughed. "Do you have any idea how those words made me feel last night? Do you have any idea how it felt, to be told by you, that I was just using you? Do you really believe that?"

"No." the blonde sighed.

"So then why would you say something like that?" the brunettes voice broke. Arizona had really done a number on her last night. Sure, she expected a little heated discussion, but not to be accused of the things she had. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to speak to me?"

"I'm sorry, Callie. I'm sorry for the things I said. It was just, seeing her, with her arms around you-" Arizona shivered at the thought "it hurt."

"So because you felt hurt, you decided I had to suffer too? Arizona, I wanted everything with you. I wanted to spend my life with you." Callie was angry right now, and she had every right to be.

"Oh god." the blonde sobbed. "Y-You are ending this aren't you. Us."

"I think you'll find that you done that all by yourself last night, Arizona." the brunette moved into the kitchen area.

"Please, Callie. Please don't do this." the blonde begged.

"Arizona, I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me. My whole life is built on trust, and last night, to be told that you don't trust me, I hadn't expected that. You think I'd run off with someone else after we've just spent the most amazing time together? I can't do that. I can't be in a relationship like that." Callie sighed. "It took me a while to get over my last relationship, and truth be told, I didn't trust you at first. Why would I? My girlfriend of five years had just been caught fucking another woman, but never, ever, did I tell you I didn't trust you. I worked at it, and the end result, well, it was more than I ever could've hoped for. You ruined that last night for me. You ruined everything we had built."

Arizona was barely hanging on right now. Hearing her girlfriend tell her that she couldn't be with her was breaking her heart. She needed to explain herself, and she needed to do it fast before one of them said something they may regret.

"Callie, I'm scared to lose you. I've always been worried about it. Never in my life have I had a serious relationship. You, you are amazing, and I truly never ever thought I would ever meet anyone. Certainly no one like you." the blonde stepped closer to her girlfriend. Realising she hadn't backed away, she continued. "When I seen her with you last night, it brought back all of my fears and insecurities, tenfold. This is my problem, and it's something I have to try hard to work through, but please, don't do this. Don't end us. I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that."

Seeing the worry and the fear in her girlfriend's eyes, Callie brought her hand up to a tear stained cheek and ran her thumb along. "Arizona, do you really think that I would leave you for someone else? I get it. I'm worried too, but not worried to the point that I would suggest you don't love me. You have to talk to me. If we can't discuss these worries, then we aren't going to get very far." the brunette gave her girlfriend a sad smile. "It's you that I want. It's you that I need. We are so good together, and you have to trust me."

"I'm sorry. I do trust you. Y-You wouldn't leave me?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Hell no! I do want to do something though. If Jaida is still here, I'd like to speak to her." Callie braced herself for what was about to come.

"Okay. You do whatever you need to do." the blonde nodded.

"Arizona, you need to know that I don't want her. I haven't wanted her in a long time. I won't lie, when we first split up, I missed her, a lot. I wanted to forgive her, but I couldn't, and that was when it truly ended. That was the first time I'd seen her, last night, since I walked in on her. She only came here for me because she has realised that nobody else wants her. She has a bit of a name for herself back in Miami, and people know exactly what she is like. I guess I thought I could tame her." Callie shrugged. "And as far as me telling her about you, well, that was nothing to do with me not wanting people to know about you. I didn't tell her about you, because I didn't want to speak to her. I had nothing to say to her. She lost the right to know anything about my life the day she cheated on me. It's none of her business who I am involved with. She still would of came here, even if she knew about you."

"I believe you. I guess I was just feeling a little insecure. I know I should've spoken to you. I'm sorry for that. I just, well, this is all very very new to me. I've never gotten jealous of anyone before. I've never felt the need to. I just used to have my fun, and then call it a day. This though, this, with you, it's something I've never experienced before, and I need for you to know that I do trust you. Those things I said last night, I just reacted to what I had seen, and I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have. I didn't think." Arizona pulled her girlfriend in by the waist. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

"I know you are." the brunette pressed a kiss to Arizona's lips. "You know, I would love nothing more right now than to take you to bed, but I'm so freaking tired. I've been awake all night."

"Me too. Can I stay here with you? Or would you rather be alone for now?" the blonde questioned.

"Nope. Don't ever leave me alone again, Arizona. Please, don't ever walk away from me like that again. Just talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling if something is bothering you." Callie pulled her girlfriend closer towards her and guided her to the bed. "Let's sleep. Just for a few hours."

"Okay. We can talk more later though, right?" the blonde questioned as she pulled back the covers.

"We can talk whenever you like. I love talking with you. C-Can I hold you?" the brunette was a little hesitant. She knew they had kind of cleared things up, but she wasn't 100% sure how Arizona was feeling right now.

"Yes. I would love for you to hold me." Arizona smiled as she turned and pressed her back against Callie's front.

Pressing a kiss to the spot below Arizona's ear, Callie smiled. "You had me worried last night. Please don't ever hold anything like that back again, Arizona. I couldn't bare it."

Feeling the blondes body shake, she knew she was crying. "Hey, please don't be upset." Callie pulled her girlfriend back into her body and held her tight. "You're stuck with me now."

* * *

Callie groaned as she felt the midday sun hit her face and rudely wake her from her sleep. Feeling her girlfriend still pressed against her, she smiled, her hand resting on a bare toned stomach.

Slowly untangling herself from the blonde, and the sheets, she slid out of bed and moved into the kitchen. Rolling her shoulders, she felt the tension from the night before slowly fading, and the smell of fresh coffee right now was doing all kinds of good things to her body.

Pulling herself up onto the kitchen stool, she poured healed a cup of strong black coffee and glanced over to the sleeping form of her girlfriend. _I have to do something. Something to show her just how much I love her._ Callie sat deep in thought. _Flowers! Seriously Torres? You have the most amazing woman in your bed and you want to buy her freaking flowers. Grow some balls, woman!_ The brunette needed something better. Something bigger. Something that told the blonde that she wanted her forever.

As she stared at a spot in front of her, it hit her. _That's it! I've got it. I have to plan, and get this ready. I have to arrange this very very soon!_ Callie stood from the kitchen island. _But what if she doesn't like it?_ The brunette shook her head. She wouldn't allow her own thoughts to get in the way of what she had planned.

First things first, she had to do something that she should of done a long time ago. She had to get in touch with Jaida. Picking up her cell, she sent off a quick message.

 _You still in Seattle? We need to talk. Callie._

 _Oh, come to your senses? Yes, I'm still here. I have another week planned here. Jai. Xx_

 _Um, I've came to realise some things so yeah, you could say I've come to my senses. Callie._

 _Awesome. Can I buy you coffee? Jai. Xx_

 _Whatever. I'm free in the next hour or so. Meet you at the coffee shop on the corner near to Joe's. Callie._

The brunette set her cell phone back down and made her way back over to the bed. Watching as the blonde began to move, she slowly slid her body back under the covers.

"Mm, where did you go?" a groggy Arizona questioned.

"To put on some fresh coffee. Can I get you some?" the brunette responded.

"Soon. I just want to cuddle you for a little while longer." the blonde turned over and wrapped her arms around the bronzed waist of her girlfriend.

"That's fine by me, but I have somewhere that I have to go soon." Callie stated.

"Where?" Arizona squinted.

"Well I've messaged Jaida, and I'm meeting her at the coffee shop in around an hour, and then there is something else I need to do." the brunette shrugged.

"Oh okay." Arizona dropped her gaze.

"Hey, you can come with me if you really want to, but only to the coffee shop. The other thing I need to do, I have to do alone." Callie knew her girlfriend would be a little concerned at the thought of her meeting with her ex girlfriend.

"No. It's okay. I'd rather not have to see her again if that's okay. You do what you have to do, and I'll wait for you back at home. Our home." the blonde smiled.

"You will? Our home, huh?" the brunette flashed her megawatt smile.

"Yes, our home, Calliope." Arizona pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips and removed herself from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Home. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to tie you to that bed and have you screaming my name for the rest of the day." the blonde squinted.

"W-Well-" Callie cleared her throat. "I could most definitely change my plans."

"No, Callie. Tonight, when we get home from your set, I will do all kinds of crazy to you. Right now though, you have plans and I need a little more sleep before tonight."

 _Fuck, that woman makes me insane._ "Well, okay then. If you're sure." the brunette swallowed hard.

"I am. I will see you later. Let me know when you are on your way home." Arizona smiled before pulling on her shoes and leaving the brunette sat in bed, soaked.

* * *

Callie stepped inside the entrance to the coffee shop. Finding that her ex girlfriend was already there, she made her way over to the table and sat down.

"What can I get you, Cal?" Jaida smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I'm good thanks. This won't take long anyway." the brunette replied, nonchalantly.

"Um, okay. B-But you are the one who asked me here. You must want something, or someone." the other woman winked.

"I have everything I want and need, thank you." Callie shrugged. "That's why I'm here actually. I wanted to thank you."

"You did?" Jaida furrowed her brow. "For what, baby?"

"Please, don't call me that." the brunette shrugged her head and laughed. "I wanted to thank you, you know, for cheating. It has allowed me to go on to bigger and better things. The day you fucked that red head on _my_ bathroom floor, was the day my life truly began. Since leaving you, I have had the most amazing time, and I found the most amazing woman, who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"Sure you have, Cal." the other woman rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that. I know what we had, and I know you won't meet anyone quite like me, ever again."

"Oh, I don't plan to try and find anyone like you again. I have no reason to date someone who can't keep it in their pants." Callie smiled.

"Oh please. You are so thinking of me when you're fucking her. Face it, I'm imprinted in your mind." Jaida smirked.

"You really don't get it do you? I've found someone who is more than you could ever hope to be." Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But have you told her about the money? You know they always run when they find out about the money." the other woman questioned.

"She knows all about me and my millions. She doesn't care. In fact, it has never came up since the day I told her about it. I didn't have to tell her, but I chose to." the brunette stated. "You have nothing on me, Jai. You can try all you want, but me and Arizona are solid."

"Arizona?" Jaida laughed. "What the fuck kind of name is that!"

"I've said all I have to say to you. I came here to thank you, and I have done that." Callie stood to leave. "Oh, and I have a gig tonight at Joe's. You should come by and see me perform."

"I should? Maybe I will. What time?" the other woman questioned.

"8pm, sharp!" the brunette turned and left her ex girlfriend sitting alone."

Stepping out of the coffee shop, she felt a weight had been lifted. Seeing her ex girlfriend again hadn't made her angry, or hurt. It had left her feeling positive, and happier than she had ever been.

Crossing the road, she checked the time on her cell phone. _Right, let's do this._ The brunette continued on down the road, thinking about her plans for the rest of the day, and this evening.

* * *

"Baby, are you ready?" Callie called down the hallway. It was almost 7pm and right now, she was waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

"Yes, give me a minute." the blonde came rushing down from their bedroom. "Does this look okay?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Callie nodded. "Oh yes. More than okay. You look beautiful."

"Calliope, stop undressing me with your eyes. You can use your hands later." Arizona slapped her girlfriend's arm. "I mean the eye makeup? I'm going for the mysterious look."

"Very mysterious, now let's go." the brunette tugged on Arizona's arm. "I don't want to be late."

"Fineee. God!" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Don't god me, Arizona." Callie slapped her girlfriend's ass as she stepped out of the door. "Move it!"

"Mm, I like it when you take control." the blonde smirked as she took a hold of Callie's free hand.

"Oh you do, huh?" the brunette changed the tone of her voice. She knew what it done to the blondes body. "Well, maybe I'll take control later and you will give me what I want."

"Oh!" the blonde squinted. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't. It all depends on how well you behave yourself."

"Stop it now. I don't have time to go back and change my panties." Callie groaned.

"Dirty hot, Torres. _You_ are dirty hot." Arizona bit down on her lip and sighed.

As they made their way inside Joe's, Arizona instantly found her friends at the bar. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?"

Callie felt the nerves hit her, she looked around the crowd of people which seemed to be growing by the second. "Maybe I'll have a rum and coke."

"You will? You don't usually drink before a set. You okay?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Arizona, I'm fine. I just feel like letting loose a little tonight. Don't worry, I'm only having one. I need to keep myself sober for the things I have planned when we get home tonight." Callie raised a suggestive eyebrow of her own.

"Well then, say no more." Arizona left her girlfriend while she went to check on her piano and met her friends at the bar.

"Hey, blondie. What can I get you." Cristina yelled across the bar.

"I'll have a large white wine and a rum and coke, please." the blonde spoke a little quieter than her friend.

"So, you must be Arizona, huh?" an unknown voice called out from behind the blonde.

Turning around, she rolled her eyes. "I am, and you must be Jaida. I've heard _so_ much about you."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Callie never could get me out of her mouth." the other woman winked.

"Oh, I can assure you, you haven't been in her mouth for a long long time." the blonde scoffed as she turned her attention back to the bar. Picking up their drinks, Arizona turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Jaida. The first and last time I hope."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Arizona. Callie doesn't usually know what she's got until it's gone." the other woman knocked back her drink and ordered another.

 _Keep cool, Robbins. You got the girl._ Arizona made her way over to her girlfriend and handed her a drink. "Jaida is here."

"Oh, I know. I invited her." Callie shrugged.

"Y-You what? Why did you invite her, Calliope?" Arizona felt the anger inside of her begin to rise, and Callie had spotted it.

"Hey, relax. I'm hoping that tonight she will finally get the message." the brunette smiled. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Feeling the brunettes lips run down her neck, Arizona moaned. "Mm, you did, but you can tell me as much as you want, whenever you want."

"Oh I can?" Callie bit down on the blondes earlobe.

"Mm, anytime." Arizona felt her centre heat as the brunette continued to do all kinds of awesome with her tongue. "Fuck, Callie. You have to stop that."

"Sorry, baby. You are just too much to resist. Its that whole mysterious look you have going on." the brunette cupped her girlfriend's ass and pulled their centres together. "God, I want you."

Biting down on her girlfriend's bottom lip, the blonde smiled. "You can have _all_ of me, later."

Before Callie could reply, Arizona was gone. _Fuck!_ Turning her attention back to her guitar case, she removed the instrument and checked that everything was in order.

Pulling out her wireless microphone headset, she attached it to her guitar, and checked that the fit was good near to her mouth.

Satisfied that her set was going to go off without a hitch, she made her way back over to the bar. "Can I get a water please, Meredith?"

"Sure can, Torres." the dirty blonde smiled. "You all set?"

"I am." the brunette threw her friend a wink. "You good with the plan?"

"Sure. Go do your thing." Meredith nodded as she watched the brunette walk away.

Picking up her guitar, Callie began to pluck the strings, and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Watching as Arizona and Meredith moved closer, as if to get a better look, she smiled.

 _Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

 _I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)_

Stepping away from her usual set area, Callie continued to strum away at her guitar. Never once breaking eye contact with her girlfriend, she moved closer and continued.

 _There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again_

 _My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you_

Taking a breath, the brunette knew that it was now or never. Looking into the piercing blue eyes before her, she knew she wanted Arizona. She knew she would never love anyone else the way she loved her girlfriend.

Arizona watched on, totally oblivious. The words coming from her girlfriends mouth were beautiful, and it left her feeling happy. After the crappy night they had last night, the blonde couldn't believe how things had just gone back to how they used to be. Things just fell back into place, and she knew, in that moment, that it would never be like that with anybody else.

Feeling the brunettes presence painfully close to her, she wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms. Knowing that that wasn't a possibly right now, she simply smiled and enjoyed her girlfriends performance.

Callie now couldn't be any closer to her girlfriend. Leaving just enough space between them for her guitar, the time had come.

 _We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you_

 _I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you_

Arizona smiled. Although she was loving this performance, she was desperate for it to end. She was desperate to tell her girlfriend how much she loved her, and how much she believed in her words, but that wasn't about to happen.

Callie placed her hand over the strings of her guitar, preventing any further sounds from coming from them.

"Arizona Robbins, you are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. Being with you, it's like my life has started all over again. The thought of ever losing you, it breaks my heart, and I know, no matter what we go through, we will always come out stronger." Callie was now winging her little speech. She had so much she needed to say, but she had no idea where to start. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but as long as I know you are in it, I'm happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with." Callie watched as her girlfriends mouth dropped open.

"So, tonight, I'm standing here, in front of all of these people, unafraid to say how I truly feel, and well, I was kind of thinking that since we are so good together, so amazingly perfect together, well, I was wondering if you would do me the honour, of becoming my wife."

Callie pulled her guitar around to the back of her, and dropped to one knee. Pulling out the most beautiful ring the blonde had ever seen, brown eyes locked onto blue. "Arizona, will you marry me?"

The bar fell silent. Not a single soul moved. Callie wondered if anyone was even breathing. Meredith was now an emotional wreck beside her best friend, and the brunette wasn't far away from joining her.

Time had stopped. Arizona felt like she was outside of her own body. The bar had disappeared, and all she could see, was her girlfriend who was only seconds ago, standing in front of her, now on one knee.

Wiping a stray tear from her jawline, the blonde smiled. This day had started out awful, and now, here she was, in Joe's, in front of her friends and a tonne of strangers, being proposed to.

"Yes, Calliope."

"I'm sorry, what?" The brunette furrowed her brow. "Did you just say yes?"

"I did. I would love to be your wife, Callie."

Callie quickly got to her feet. Pulling off her guitar and her microphone, she pulled Arizona towards her and lifted her up into her arms. Feeling the blonde's legs wrapped tightly around her own waist, Callie sobbed.

Pulling back, the brunette looked into the blue orbs of her fiancé. "Y-You said yes!"

"I did." Arizona smiled as she crushed her lips into plump red.

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. Meredith stood, still crying, while Cristina rolled her eyes and moved back to the bar.

"Arizona, I love you, more than anything in this world" Callie smiled, brown eyes glistening. "I want so much for you, for us."

"We can have anything we want, Calliope. I love you."

Nothing else mattered right now. The people, their friends, or their issues. Both women just wanted to be in this moment. Knowing that Jaida was stood behind Arizona, burning holes in her back with her looks, Callie flipped the middle finger, and smiled into a salty kiss with the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

 **Song was 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles. Check it out, its awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome as always. Next chapter will be up in a day or two.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Move Together

**So sorry it has been so long since I updated. My muse kind of disappeared. She's back now though. Chapter 17 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Move Together

* * *

The couple said goodbye to their friends, and made their way out of Joe's. It had been a funny day. One which began with hurt and worry, but one that was ending with pure love, and honesty.

Securing her guitar case on her back, Callie took a hold of her fiancés hand and walked them both up the street. The brunette knew that tonight, she had laid her heart out for everyone to see. She didn't care. She wasn't bothered by the public display of affection she had just involved an entire bar in. Callie knew how she felt, and that was all that mattered.

Noting the quietness of the blonde walking beside her, she wondered if everything was okay. Yes, the blonde had been thrilled with Callie's question, but that didn't mean the way she had gone about it had impressed the blonde.

"You okay?" the brunette tightened her grip on her fiancés hand.

"Me? Yes, I'm good." Arizona gave the other woman a smile.

"Good. You, um, you're a little quiet." Callie shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I think this whole day is catching up on me." the blonde removed her hand from the brunettes and wrapped her arm around a bronzed waist, before slipping her hand into the back pocket of her fiancés jeans. "It's been a very interesting day, Calliope."

"It has, but it has also been an amazing one." Callie smiled and pressed a kiss to the cool skin of the blondes cheek.

"Yes. Yes, it has." Arizona squeezed the brunettes ass.

Reaching their front door, Arizona fumbled around in her purse for her keys. "I guess I should probably get you a set of these cut, huh?"

Callie watched as the blonde dangled her set in front of her face. "Well, I guess you probably should yeah."

Slipping the key into the lock, Arizona felt herself being pushed inside. She had been waiting for this moment all night. The moment when she would make love to not only her girlfriend, but now, her fiancé.

Placing her purse down, Arizona turned to face the brunette. Seeing the want in the chocolate brown eyes, now deepening in colour, she bit down on her lip. "Take me to bed, Calliope."

Crushing her lips into the soft pink of the blonde, Callie moaned. Picking her fiancé up, she waited for the blonde to secure her legs around her waist, and guided them both into the bedroom. "God, I love you so much, Arizona."

Running her fingers under the blouse her fiancé was wearing, Callie dragged her nails down the soft, still tanned skin of the blondes back.. Hearing Arizona moan at her touch, she grabbed onto her hips tight, and moved towards the plush, king-size bed.

Their kiss was passionate. It was hot, it was steamy, and it was full of all the want and need the couple had brewing inside of them for most of the day. Tongues duelled and teeth nipped as both women fought for dominance.

Feeling her knees hit the edge of the bed, Callie guided their bodies down until her fiancé was on her back. Bringing her hands down between their bodies, she wasted no time in unbuttoning the blondes tight fitting jeans, and slipping them off of her legs. Groaning, she watched as Arizona ran her hand up her own shirt and cupped her breast.

Eyes closed, Arizona was lost in the moment. The day's events playing over in her mind, she opened her eyes to find the brunette gazing down at her half naked form, biting her lip.

"I love it when you touch yourself. It's fucking hot." Callie husked. "So hot."

Arizona bucked her hips, begging for more contact from her fiancé. "I want you, Callie."

"Mm, you have me. All of me." Callie began undoing the blondes buttoned shirt. As her fiancés skin became more exposed, she placed a kiss each time.

Her last button now undone, Callie ran her hands back up the toned stomach of her fiancé and unclasped the front of the offending garment, which covered her evidently hardened nipples. Running her thumb over a hardened bud, she brought her mouth down to the other and began to suck and bite.

"Yes, Callie." the blonde groaned. "Mmm."

Now straddling the blonde, Callie pushed her centre down to meet the likely soaked centre of her fiancé. Feeling Arizona push her ass down into the bed, she ran her finger under black lace panties, and began tugging. "I need these off."

Granting Callie's wishes, the blonde lifted her hips and watched as the brunette brought her soaked underwear over her thighs, and down toned calf muscles.

Running her tongue back up the inside of a pale thigh, Callie could feel the blondes arousal hitting all of her senses. Ghosting her thumb down Arizona's length, the brunette gasped. "Shit, you are so wet, and so ready for me."

"Baby, I've been ready for you all day." Arizona groaned. Feeling Callie's breath close to her centre, she bucked her lips.

"Tell me what you need, Arizona." the brunette was now teasing her fiancé. Her knees bent, and her legs separated, Arizona could barely think. Waiting for a reply, Callie separated the soaked folds of her fiancé and gently blew against the throbbing bundle of nerves begging for release. "I want you to tell me what you need, baby."

"Fuck, Callie. I need you. I need you…inside of me." the blondes words echoed through their bedroom.

Feeling Callie flick her tongue over her clit, Arizona gasped. "Yes."

"I-I'm not g-going to last m-much longer." the blonde stuttered between breathes. "I need you inside of me, right now!"

As strong fingers enter her, Arizona's eyes instantly rolled. "Oh god."

"Mm, so tight. Just how I like you." Callie continued to circle the blondes clit as she pounded deep with three fingers. "So tight around me."

Callie's words were quickly sending the blonde over the edge, and as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, the brunette removed her tongue, slid up her fiancés body, and rubbed circles over the bundle of nerves with her thumb.

"Come for me, Arizona." Callie smiled as she watched the blonde near the edge. Pounding deeper and harder, she ran her tongue along a beautifully defined jawline. Biting down on her earlobe, she continued to help her fiancé reach her earth shattering orgasm.

"Fuck, Callie, I'm g-going to, oh fuck, I'm c-coming. Shit, f-fuck me harder, Calliope." hearing the blondes words left Callie nearing the edge. Pressing her own centre down into the back of her hand, she began to rock with her fiancé.

Picking up her pace, for both of their sakes, Callie felt the blonde shudder underneath her. "Yes, baby. Right there." Arizona gasped.

"Mm, yes. So fucking good." Callie let her body take over.

Cries and moans filled the air as both women succumbed to their orgasm. Arizona continued to tighten around the brunettes fingers, and Callie was loving every second of it.

Feeling her fiancé release her grip, deep inside, Callie slowly pulled out. Bringing her hand up between their bodies, the brunette ran her tongue up drenched fingers. "Mm, my soon to be wife tastes so fucking good."

"And my soon to be wife, is so very very hot." Arizona smiled as she pulled her fiancé back down into another searing kiss.

* * *

Arizona woke to find an empty bed, her naked body, aching from the activities the night before. Feeling a chill, the blonde pulled the cover up over her, and lay on her back.

Instantly met with the beautiful ring now on her finger, Arizona felt the tears forming in her eyes. _Holy shit, I got engaged last night._ A dimpled smile appeared on her face. _I got engaged, and she isn't here. That will not do._

Arizona slipped out of the bed, and pulled on an oversized t shirt of Callie's. Quietly opening the door, she tiptoed down the hallway.

Finding Callie in the kitchen, making breakfast, the blonde slipped in behind her and pulled herself up onto the kitchen island.

Callie continued to concentrate on the task at hand, unaware that Arizona had entered the space around her. Turning to grab some ingredients from the refrigerator, the brunette stopped dead in her track. "Holy mother of-"

"Good morning, pretty lady." Arizona bit down on her own bottom lip. Her hand, up her own t-shirt, playing with a hardened nipple.

Callie stood frozen, unable to take her eyes off the half naked woman, sitting with her legs spread, on their kitchen counter. A ripped stomach, barely exposed, as the blonde continued to pleasure herself, left Callie feeling light headed.

"Arizona, fuck!" the brunette glanced down to the glistening centre of her fiancé.

"I woke up, and you weren't there. I needed you, and my body needed you." the blonde pouted.

"Oh, I can see that." Callie husked as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"It needs you now, Calliope." Arizona's feet were now planted on the edge of the counter, and her knees bend, ensuring her fiancé had the best view possible.

Leaning back on her hands, the blonde groaned as she felt her fiancé run her thumb down her entire length.

"So, are you wanting this slow?... " Callie leant forward and ran her free hand up under the blondes tee. Pinching at the hardened nipple now beneath her fingertips, the brunette groaned. "...or hard, and fast?"

"Shit, Callie!" Arizona rasped as she felt the brunette tease her entrance. "H-Hard and fast!"

"What's that?" Callie questioned.

"Don't tease, Callio-, fuck!" the blonde gasped as her fiancé entered her swiftly with three fingers. "Mm, yes."

Thrusting hard into the centre of the blonde, Callie felt her own centre begin to throb. "So fucking good." Swiping her thumb over Arizona's bundle, she felt her tighten around her fingers. "Tight as fuck."

"Oh Callie. D-Don't stop." Arizona rocked against the strong fingers deep inside of her. Never in her life had she had someone inside of her who filled her so fully. It was an experience she never wanted to end. "I, oh fuck, I'm c-com-"

Callie watched as her fiancés body took over. Seeing the blonde throw her head back, she smiled. "Ride it out, baby." The brunette continued to thrust until she was satisfied that Arizona's body had reached its full potential.

Gently pulling out, she dropped her mouth down to the soaked centre of her fiancé. Lapping up her juices, she groaned. "Mm, you taste amazing."

"Callie, don't ever stop being amazing." Arizona lay back on the kitchen island as tried to concentrate on her breathing.

"Oh now look what you made me do! I burnt the freaking pancakes." Callie stated as she tried to take her mind off of her own needs. "And if you continue to lie on the kitchen counter, half naked, we aren't going to get much done today."

"Would that be a bad thing?" the blonde sat up on her elbows and gave Callie a look.

"No, far from it, but I'd like to at least have breakfast with you." the brunette smiled.

* * *

Breakfast had been quiet, both women simply enjoyed the moment. Callie had caught sight of the blonde across her checking out her left hand on a number of occasions, and as the afternoon approached, she decided to speak up. "Hey, you are going to wear that thing out if you keep staring at it."

"Sorry. It's just, Callie, it is beautiful." Arizona smiled.

"I'm happy that you like it. It wasn't what I had originally planned to pick out, but as soon as I noticed it, I knew it was the right one." the brunette glanced down at the engagement ring on the blondes hand.

"How so?"

"Well, look at the stone. It is just like looking into your eyes." Callie smiled as she looked back up at her fiancé. "I was going to get you something a little more, well, plain. I didn't want it looking all flashy. People may of questioned how I could afford it then."

"It's nobody else's business, Calliope." Arizona stated. "It is amazing, but I'd of been happy with something from the toy store. I c-can't believe you asked me to marry you. Why on earth would you want to be with me forever?"

"Because I love you, Arizona. More than anything." Callie placed her hand over the blondes.

"I love you too." the blonde smiled. "Oh, just so you know, I, um, I won't be offended when you have me sign all of the paperwork your lawyer is probably preparing as we speak." Arizona laughed as she finished the last of her pancakes.

"Wait, how do you know about the paperwork?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Well, obviously there is going to be paperwork for me to fill out, Callie. Your a freaking multi millionaire." the blonde shrugged. "It's fine, honestly. I won't be offended."

"You wouldn't?" Callie released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Oh, thank god. I thought you would run."

"Why the hell would I run?" Arizona laughed. "I'm going nowhere, Calliope."

"It was something Jaida said. She asked me if you knew about the money. As if she had some sort of hold on me because of my secret. She assumed once you knew about it, you would bolt. When I told her that you knew, her face dropped." the brunette laughed. "So last night, after you said yes, I made a quick call to my lawyer and had him draw up the papers for when we are married. You, Arizona Robbins, will soon be a multi millionaire too!"

Arizona dropped her fork, as well as her mouth. "I'm sorry, you what now?" The blonde could feel a cold sweat wash over her body. "Who's a millionaire and when, what?"

"You, baby. Why the shock? You said you knew about the paperwork." Callie was confused.

"Woah, no! I knew about paperwork which would prevent me from spending your millions. N-Not, well, um, I'm sorry. You're going to have to give me a minute, maybe a hour."

"You're rambling, Arizona." the brunette couldn't contain her laughter. "Take a minute, and try again."

"Okay, so, the paperwork I was talking about was like some sort of pre nuptial agreement." Arizona managed to get her words out.

"No." Callie shook her head. "Why would I stop you from accessing it?"

"Well, because, um, it's yours, and it's freaking millions. I'm not talking a couple of million, I'm taking _millions._ " the blondes eyes widened as she emphasised just how much her fiancé was worth.

"I know, baby. I see it every time I look at my account." The brunette smiled. "I'm just happy that you aren't going to run. I wasn't sure if it would be too much, too soon. I guess I just wanted to make sure everything was set up for when we are married. You know, joint accounts, a house, new cars." Callie threw her fiancé a wink.

"Callie, I don't want your money." Arizona sighed. "I just want you."

"I'm sorry, but it kind of comes with me." Callie giggled. She loved it when Arizona became flustered.

"I know, but you don't use it. You've never spoke about it, and it's never affected our relationship. It kind of like, doesn't exist." the blonde shrugged.

"Arizona, I've never bothered with it, because it's never been something that would make me happy. It's not something I've earned, and it's not something I've worked my ass off for. It was literally handed to me." Callie ran her fingers through dark curls. "I never used it when I was with _her,_ because I never felt she deserved the happiness it could of brought. When I met you, and we got to know each other, I knew that I would spend my life with you, well, I hoped I would. Now, here we are. Engaged, and happy."

"Exactly. You've never used it because it never made you happy. Why change that now?" Arizona questioned. She had never seen the brunettes millions as an issue within their relationship, and she liked the idea of it being there, should her fiancé ever have to rely on it, but she didn't want to be involved in it.

"Honestly? I want us to be happy. I want us to have everything we want. I don't mean like hitting the mall every day and quitting our jobs, but I want us to be very comfortable." Callie raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure Arizona was going for this.

"Calliope, I don't know." Arizona sighed. "I'm comfortable now. I mean, I've never had tonnes of money, but I make a good amount from my job. I've always been independent and I know you aren't trying to buy me, but I'm not sure the idea of me being some sort of millionaire through you, sits well with me."

"I understand that, baby. I really do. That's how I've felt all of my life. Unfortunately, I have it. I have it, and there's not a lot I can do about it." Callie stood and moved closer to the blonde. "I'm not saying that I want to buy a mansion with you, and sit around all day sipping cocktails on a yacht, which by the way, I would _totally_ do. What I'm saying is, if you see some new shoes you like, buy them, if you think you need new camera equipment or a newer model, buy it. Take the card, and buy it."

Arizona's features softened slightly as the brunette tried to ease her mind. "You can act like it doesn't even exist if you want. All I'm saying is, it's there. For us. To be happy with." the brunette smiled and pressed a kiss to Arizona's lips. "I do need to buy myself a car though. I kind of miss having one around."

"Um, I have one sitting on the drive, Calliope." Arizona stated.

"I know you do, but I'd like one of my own. Maybe a new range rover? What do you think?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, depends on the colour. What were you thinking?" the blonde squinted.

"White. How about we go take a look one day?" Callie shrugged as she moved away from the kitchen counter.

"Sure, I'd love to car shop with you." Arizona called out as her fiancé disappeared down the hall.

 _Holy shit, Arizona. You are going to be a multi millionaire whether you like it or not._ The blonde wasn't going to lie, it did feel kind of awesome to know that she was extremely comfortable financially. It wasn't the reason she was marrying the brunette though. Far from it. The fact that her fiancé had millions in the bank had been pushed to the back of her mind a long time ago.

* * *

Callie breathlessly threw her head back against her pillow. Three orgasms later, and she was barely even functioning. "Wow, that was incredible."

"It was." the blonde smiled. "You are incredible, Calliope."

"Mmm, I think we are incredible together." the brunette pressed a kiss to the top of a mass of blonde curls. They'd had the perfect day, and truth be told, engaged life felt pretty great to both women. "I want it all, Arizona. I want absolutely everything with you."

"Pretty sure once we are married, we _will_ have everything, Callie." the blonde smiled as she drew circles on her fiancés stomach. "We will have everything we will ever need. You, me, marriage, our friends, and a home together. What more could we ask for?"

"Um, nothing I guess." Callie shrugged. The brunette was internally struggling with her thoughts right now. She knew there was so much more to experience with Arizona, and one of the things she had always wanted was kids. She figured now wasn't the time to talk about it. They had spent the most amazing day together, and right now, she didn't want to burst their bubble.

"Exactly. We have everything, Calliope. You and me, that is all that matters." Arizona lifted her head to look into the chocolate brown eyes above her. "You are beautiful."

Giving a half hearted smile, Callie nodded in agreement. _Maybe she doesn't mean that we don't need anything else. She must want kids. Who doesn't._

Removing herself from the warm confines of their bed, the brunette shrugged on an oversized shirt and some sweat pants. She needed a minute to herself. A minute to breathe.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arizona called from the bed.

"I just, um, I was going to get a little air. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Calle smiled.

"Um, Okay?" the blonde furrowed her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure. I wont be too long." Callie was already closing the door behind her before she had even finished their conversation. She wasn't mad at her fiancé, she just needed a little space.

Making her way down the hall, she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed her guitar. _Everything will be okay, Torres. Everything is going to be fine._ Callie continued to tell herself that nothing would break them, but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Arizona's words meant that she didn't want children. _Why would she say we have everything we could ever want, when we don't have a family of our own?_ Did that mean anything? Was Arizona saying she didn't want kids? Was she just reading too much into their conversation? _Stop worrying, Torres. Have the talk. Have the talk before you come to any conclusions. Arizona doesn't even know that you want kids. Why would she?_

Stepping out into the yard, the brunette sat herself down and propped her guitar up on her knee. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and centred herself. She needed to think, and she needed to breathe. Right now, any doubts about their future would have to be put to one side. She couldn't allow herself to think the worst, it would do her no good. She would take to Arizona, and then, they would decide what their future involved. _What if I don't have a future with her?_ Shaking her head, she began tugging at the strings beneath her fingers.

 _Home now, end of the night_

 _It's colder to turn on your side_

 _And I know you're up in two hours_

 _But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow_

 _So don't ruin now._

 _How we gonna move together? Just come closer_

 _If we don't move together, just come closer_

 _How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?_

 _Just keeping the peace between the sheets_

Late afternoon was setting in, and as Callie continued to caress the strings beneath her fingers, she felt a chill. Closing her eyes once more, she fought back the tears, as well as the drop in temperature which was causing her body to react. Shrugging off the chill which was setting into her bones, she continued to allow her beautiful voice to drift through the beautiful early evening air.

 _And I creep in, and everything's loud_

 _I'm sorry, I've woken you now_

 _And we'll argue the tiniest thing_

 _But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow_

 _So I'm done whispering, done whispering._

 _How we gonna move together? Just come closer_

 _If we don't move together, just come closer_

 _How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?_

 _Just keeping the peace between the sheets._

Placing her hand over the strings of her guitar, she sighed before setting it down beside her. Jumping at the presence of her fiancé, she gasped. "Jesus, Arizona. You scared the life out of me." Callie placed her hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry. You said you would only be a minute. You've been gone a while now." the blonde shrugged.

"I have? Sorry. I was just thinking and letting out a little tension. I guess my body is used to playing most nights, but I don't have to be at Joe's tonight so I figured I'd come out here before it got too late." Callie gave a half smile. "I'll be right in."

"What's wrong, Callie?" Arizona sensed the change in her fiancé's mood. "What is on your mind?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine. You go on inside. It's getting cold out here." the brunette's protective side came out as she watched Arizona stood before her in nothing but their bed sheet. "Please go inside."

"No, Callie. I want to know what is wrong." the blonde demanded. Her voice now a little more stern.

"Nothing, Arizona." Callie ran her fingers through her hair. "Please, just leave it. I'm fine."

Watching the blonde turn her back and head inside, Callie sighed. She couldn't deal with the situation right now. She had only just asked Arizona to marry her, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake. _Do people usually talk about kids before they get too involved? Is it like some sort of 'first date' question._ A million thoughts ran through the brunettes mind as she wondered what she should do. She knew one thing was sure. She couldn't bring up the conversation about kids, not while they were still blissfully happy about their engagement. Well, at least Arizona was blissfully happy. Callie had to keep quiet. She couldn't allow her wants and needs for the future to ruin what they have right now.

Stepping inside, she locked the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen. Noticing that Arizona had now dressed, and was waiting for her on the couch, she rolled her eyes. _I don't want to do this right now. It is desperately on the tip of my tongue, but I can't do this right now._ Callie glanced over to find the blonde playing with her engagement ring. "You want coffee? I'm going to make a fresh pot."

"Um, sure, whatever." the blonde shrugged without making eye contact.

"Well do you or don't you?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I don't really care, Callie. What I want is for you to speak to me. Something is bothering you. We have had an amazing day, and now, you have barely spoken to me. You just upped and left our bed, and I don't know what I've done." the blonde started to rant. "I mean, if you are having second thoughts about the engagement, just say it. I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if we are married or not. I also don't care about your money. Money has never meant anything to me. Just spit it out would you!"

"Have you finished?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've finished." the blonde sighed.

"Good. Look, Arizona, I'm not having second thoughts about asking you to marry me. I'm really not. Now, do you want coffee or not?" the brunette questioned.

"No, I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm getting into bed. I have a long day tomorrow at work." Arizona stood from her position on the couch and moved towards the hallway. "Join me, or don't. It's entirely up to you."

Moving out of the kitchen, Callie took a hold of her fiancés wrist before she could go any further. "Arizona, please don't be like that. I just, I guess it's been a long day."

"No, Callie." Arizona raised her hand. "Something is bothering you, and until you can be grown up about it, I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm going to take a shower."

Watching the blonde move down the hallway, Callie was unsure of what to do. _Do I say something? Do I let her take her shower in peace? Do I bolt? What?_ The brunettes mind was working in overdrive, and before she had time to think, the words unintentionally left her mouth.

"I want kids." the brunette placed her hand over her mouth, shocked at her own admission.

Spinning around, Arizona's eyes widened. "Y-You what?"

"I want kids, Arizona. I want kids with you. I want all kinds of kids." Callie smiled.

"Callie, I." the blonde took a moment to catch her breath. "I don't even know what to say to that. I-It's not what I want."

"You don't?" Callie felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had an idea that the blonde wasn't wanting kids, but to hear the words actually fall from her beautiful mouth crushed her. It crushed her in ways she had never imagined. "I, um." She was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. I just, I don't ever want kids. I never have." Arizona was rather nonchalant in her response. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." the brunette made her way back into the kitchen and thought about what she should do. She couldn't be with someone who didn't want a future with her. Sure, Arizona wanted a future with Callie, but not the future the brunette had always envisioned. One with her, running around with kids, taking them to soccer practice, and dance classes. Stunned by her fiancés words, Callie stood at the kitchen counter, and listened as running water sounded out down the hallway.

 _So that's it? She's just going to take a shower and forget I've even mentioned anything? Wow, she really doesn't want this. She wants me, but it stops there. Shit!_

Callie poured her coffee and thought about the words they had both just spoken. It was a no brainer for her. She had always wanted kids, and lots of them at that. The thought of giving that up for anyone, including Arizona, no matter how much she loved her and wanted her in her life, left her feeling sick.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to any reviews. Thanks to any new followers too. Means a lot.**

 **Song was 'Move Together' by James Bay. Check it out.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Take it all

**Flashbacks in bold italic. Chapter 18 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Take it all

* * *

Callie had spent the past three weeks trying to pull herself together. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and right now, she didn't know what was real and what was not. Arizona hadn't been in touch with her, and she the same. She believed they needed space. Space to think, and space to figure out what they really want. Callie knew that she wanted, and need Arizona, but she wasn't willing to give up her dream of having children for the blonde. She loved Arizona more than anything, and more than she ever imagined was possible, but knowing that her future wouldn't include mini Arizona's and mini Calliope's left her with a sense of emptiness.

She wasn't being stubborn and she wasn't pouting, she simply believed that they could both be awesome together, and have the complete life. She had never thought that the blonde would be against children, and she never imagined that after proposing to her girlfriend, she would end up single and living back at the hotel, whilst searching for a home.

She hadn't planned on staying in Seattle after the talk she had with Arizona, but right now, it felt right, and for some reason, it felt like home. She had nothing back in Miami, so Seattle was as good a place as anywhere else. Sitting at the living area in her hotel room, she placed her laptop on the coffee table and continued to browse through the homes for sale throughout Seattle. She wanted somewhere close to Joe's. Everything she needed was around that area, and she didn't want to be too far out of the city.

Groaning as she looked through the properties available, she thought back to the evening that she told Arizona she wanted children. After the blonde had took off for her shower, she returned to find Callie at the kitchen counter, with a tear stained face.

 ** _Callie sat with her head in her hands. She hadn't expected this day to take this kind of turn, but it had, and she had told the blonde what she wanted for their future. Now, it was about to blow up in her face. She could feel it, and although she was dreading the conversation that was about to take place, she was relieved in some way. It meant that they wouldn't go on uncertain of their future, and it could end before they where in too deep. Although it wasn't what either of them wanted, and already in too deep, they could walk away before it got really out of hand._**

 ** _Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall, Callie held her breath. She didn't want to have this talk with her fiancé. She knew how this would go, and she wasn't sure she was ready to let go._**

 ** _"Hey, I'm done if you want to go take a shower." the blonde entered the room as she towel dried her hair._**

 ** _"Sit down, Arizona." Callie sighed._**

 ** _"Um, Okay?" Arizona was a little hesitant. "What's wrong, Cal?"_**

 ** _"What's wrong? Seriously? You actually have to ask me that?" the brunette scoffed. "You don't get it do you?"_**

 ** _"Get what?" the blonde furrowed her brow. "I know we didn't exactly leave things okay just before, but I thought it would of been forgotten about by now."_**

 ** _"Forgotten about? You are unbelievable, Arizona." Callie gave the blonde a look. "Do you really think it isn't a big deal?"_**

 ** _"Well-" the blonde cleared her throat. "I was hoping it wouldn't be a big deal. I guess I was wrong."_**

 ** _"Let's just get straight to the point shall we?" the brunette straightened her back up. She needed to be calm and focused for this conversation. She also knew she couldn't break down in front of her fiancé._**

 ** _"Okay." Arizona nodded. "I'm not sure what else there is to say, but okay."_**

 ** _"Look, Arizona, I need to know what you see for us in the future." Callie sighed. "I need to know that we are headed somewhere."_**

 ** _"We are, Calliope. We are getting married." the blonde smiled. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."_**

 ** _"That's it? That's all you see?" Callie furrowed her brow. "I'm serious, Arizona. I've always wanted kids. Always. I'm not sure we can continue if you don't feel the same way. It's something I just cannot budge on. My own upbringing was pretty shitty, and I want my kids, our kids, to feel the love I never did."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, Callie. I just, its not something I want. I've never wanted kids. I cannot budge on that." the blonde gave Callie a sad smile. "I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"Okay. If you are sure?" the brunette had just a slither of hope left._**

 ** _"I'm sure, Calliope." Arizona placed her hand over the tanned hand resting on the kitchen counter._**

 ** _Removing her hand from the blondes grip, Callie stood, cleared her throat, and moved away from the kitchen. Picking up her guitar, and placing it in the case, she moved down the hall and into the bedroom. Grabbing a few items of clothing, and some footwear, she shoved them into a bag and decided she would collect the rest of her belongings at a later date. Anything she didn't have, she could go out and buy. Moving back down the hallway, she found Arizona in the same spot she left her in moments before._**

 ** _"Callie, what are you doing?" A wave of panic washed over the blondes face._**

 ** _"I'm just going to head down to the hotel. Stay in the penthouse until I figure something out." Callie shrugged as she double checked the room for any other belongings she would need._**

 ** _"You can't be serious?" Arizona's eyes widened. Stepping closer, she placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "Come on, Cal. Just, let's go to bed. Sleep on it. We can work this out."_**

 ** _"Will you ever want kids, Arizona?" the brunette questioned._**

 ** _"No." the blonde sighed._**

 ** _"Then there is nothing for us to work out." Callie gave a sad smile. "Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me, and letting me go before it got bad. Thank you for the most wonderful time, and I hope you will find someone who can make you happy, Arizona. I know you said that you don't do relationships, and that I was some sort of exception, but please, find someone, and be happy."_**

 ** _"What? No!" Arizona shook her head as tears fell from piercing blue eyes. "Don't do this, Callie. Please don't do this. Don't leave me."_**

 ** _"Arizona, I want everything with you. When I say everything, I mean everything. You cannot give me that, so its better if we end this now, rather that a few months or years down the line. It will be better for the both of us. Please be happy, Arizona." Callie ran her thumb along the damp cheek of her now ex fiancé. That was the last time she would touch the blonde who had completely taken over her entire life, and although it hurt, she knew this was the best way to do this. There was no point dragging this out and waiting to split up down the line. It would only hurt more._**

 ** _"Arizona, I'm going to head off now. Take care of yourself, yeah?" the brunette smiled. She wanted nothing more than for her blonde to be happy. If that wasn't with her, then so be it, but she still wanted her to be happy. She was an amazing person, and anyone who was lucky enough to snap her up, deserved all the happiness in the world with her._**

 ** _Turning her back on the blonde, she grabbed her guitar case, threw it over her shoulder, and opened the door. She couldn't look back. If she did, she would break. She could hear the sobs coming from inside the house, and as she shut the door behind her, she broke. Every emotion poured out of her being, and right now, she needed to get to her hotel room. She needed to cry in private and she needed to come to terms with what was happening._**

 ** _Not even twenty fours ago, they were the happiest couple in the world, and now, that was gone. Crushed. Callie had watched her entire relationship with the blonde come crashing down around her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted Arizona, more than anything in the world, but kids was something she also wanted more than anything. She couldn't put either of them through a hopeless relationship, it wasn't fair. So she secured her guitar on her back, and made her way down the street towards her hotel. The hotel she had hoped she would never have to spend a night at again._**

Pulled out of her thoughts, she heard her cell phone buzz on the kitchen counter. Groaning, she stood from her spot on the couch and made her way over to the annoying sound. Checking the screen, she found a message from Joe.

 _Hi, Cal. Can you do a set tonight? I have people asking when you are back and I think tonight is going to be a pretty big crowd. Let me know. Joe._

Callie had taken time off since she and Arizona had split. She needed space, and the last thing she needed, was to see the blonde in her local bar whilst she poured out her heart behind her piano. Taking a few minutes to think about it, she hit the reply button on the screen.

 _Sure, Joe. I'll start around 8. See you tonight. Callie X_

Callie knew she had to get back to work. It was what she done best, and maybe, it would take her mind of things a little. Deciding she should pick out some clothes for the night, she made her way over to her suitcase and began rummaging through what she had.

* * *

Arizona sat at her in her office. Never had she been so distracted from her work. It was the one constant in her life, but in the past year, if she didn't have Calliope Torres by her side, none of it mattered. She could visit the most beautiful countries in the world, take in the most breaktakingly beautiful sights, but nothing at all could compare to going home and seeing the brunettes beautiful face.

The blonde was struggling more than she thought she would, and right now, she just wanted to hold the brunette who had taken over her every thought. Her world made no sense at all, and as she thought about it, she wondered if maybe she could come around to the idea of kids.

 _It's not what you have ever wanted. Ever! Don't tell her what she wants to hear, only to break her heart all over again._ Arizona was torn. She needed, and wanted Callie more than she ever had before. She wanted to go home from work and talk about their day. She wanted to discuss christmas with her, and any other holiday they had coming up. She wanted to spend the entire day in bed with her when neither of them were working. She wanted her girlfriend back. She wanted her back so much that it physically hurt. She couldn't hurt her again, and so, she decided to try her hardest to push her ex girlfriend, and fiancé to the back of her mind.

Hearing her cell phone chime, she looked up from her computer screen and rummaged around her desk for the gadget.

 _Callie is playing tonight. You coming along? Mer x_

 _No, thanks. I think I'll just stay home. I don't want to see her. -A x_

 _Stop being an ass and just come out for one drink. You deserve it. She walked away from you, Arizona. She left you. Mer x_

 _Thanks for the reminder but no. Honestly, I'm good at home. The less I see of her, the better. -A x_

 _Fine. You lock yourself away for the rest of your life, Arizona. This is so not you. You should be out enjoying life like you did before you met Callie. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight with some hot woman. Mer x_

 _Yeah right. That ship has sailed, Mer, and sank! Catch up soon. -A x_

Arizona placed her cell phone back down amongst the piles of paperwork and continued to try and focus on her work. Realising that her best friend was right, she thought about hitting the town tonight and finding herself someone who could help her forget the past year or so of her life. She needed someone who wouldn't judge, wouldn't ask questions, and someone, who was simply there to give her a good time. Picking up her cell phone once more, she sent off a quick text message, and suddenly felt a little lighter.

 _I'll be there. Find me a hottie and I'm all up in that. -A x_

* * *

Stepping inside the bar, Callie felt a chill. The last time she was in Joe's, she was proposing to her girlfriend but now, everything had turned to absolute shit. As she glanced around, she spotted the blonde who had killed her dreams, but tonight was about the customers, not her love life, or the lack of. Seeing Meredith and Cristina behind the bar, she nodded to acknowledge them, and moved towards her piano to remove the cover.

She hadn't expected to see her ex girlfriend here tonight, but she wasn't about to back out now. She had told Joe she wold perform, and that is exactly what she was here to do. Everyone else in the room was irrelevant, including Arizona.

Although she didn't plan on speaking with the blonde, she couldn't help but notice she was standing at a table, alone, with two drinks in front of her. Wondering who the second drink was for, she quickly dismissed the idea of Arizona having a date with her. _Maybe she just decided on two drinks. Saves going back to the bar later on when this place fills up._ Callie shook herself from her thoughts and began sound checking her equipment.

Glancing back at her ex girlfriend, she found that a dirty blonde was now occupying the space extremely close to Arizona. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she turned her back and pulled out her guitar. Setting it down where it belonged, she moved towards the bar to grab her routine bottle of water, and locked eyes with her ex girlfriend. "Arizona." Callie nodded.

"Callie. Good to see you." Arizona smiled as she watched the brunette move away from the space near to the bar. Watching as Meredith gave her a look, Arizona's eyes widened with a 'What?' look.

"So, Arizona. What do you like to get up to of an evening?" the dirty blonde questioned.

"Oh, all kinds." the blonde winked.

"Hmm, really?" her date questioned. "Maybe I could check out your activities later on tonight?"

"I think _that_ could definitely be arranged." Arizona was brought of her thoughts as she heard the sound of Callie's piano moving through the room.

Changing her stance slightly, she now had a perfect view of her ex girlfriend. She could hear her date, Charlotte, mumbling in her ear, but she had stopped listening some time ago.

Callie's voice played out around the bar, and Arizona was fixed on the sound. It was familiar, and it was home. As much as she tried not to listen, she couldn't tear her stare, or her gaze away from the brunette behind the piano.

 _I miss those blue eyes_

 _How you kiss me at night_

 _I miss the way we sleep_

 _Like there's no sunrise_

 _Like the taste of your smile_

 _I miss the way we breathe_

 _But I never told you_

 _What I should have said_

 _No, I never told you_

 _I just held it in_

 _And now,_

 _I miss everything about you_

 _Can't believe that I still want you_

 _And after all the things we've been through_

 _I miss everything about you_

 _Without you, oh_

Glancing up from the microphone and the keys beneath her fingers, Callie looked around the room at the huge crowd she had pulled in. It felt good to be back behind her piano, and no matter what life threw at her, she knew her music would always be her saviour.

 _I see your blue eyes_

 _Every time I close mine_

 _You make it hard to see_

 _Where I belong to_

 _When I'm not around you_

 _It's like I'm not with me_

 _But I never told you_

 _What I should have said_

 _No, I never told you_

 _I just held it in_

 _And now,_

 _I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

 _Can't believe that I still want you (loving you I should have never walked away)_

 _And after all the things we've been through (I know it's never going to come again)_

 _I miss everything about you_

 _Without you_

Finishing her song, Callie stood from the piano and thanked the customers in front of her. As she stepped away from the area, she made her way to the bathroom. Passing by Arizona, she couldn't help but notice the blonde tongue rammed down another woman's throat. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she quickened her pace. She couldn't bare to see Arizona with another woman right now. Not after she had poured her heart out behind her piano. She had hoped it may of gotten the blondes attention, but there was no such luck where Callie Torres was concerned.

Entering the bathroom and slipping inside a stall, she heard the conversation of another woman as she too entered the bathroom. She wasn't intentionally eavesdropping, but being stuck in the same bathroom as this woman was making it kind of hard _not_ to listen in.

"Yeah, so she's kind of hot. I'm so getting laid tonight." the unidentified voice giggled. "No, I mean, she is really really hot. Anyway, I have to go. She is meeting me in the bathroom in a couple of minutes."

 _Oh god, I really don't need to hear people making out right now. It's really not necessary. That is what beds and bedrooms are for. Or at least hotel rooms._ Callie placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a slight laugh. That laugh quickly turned to a feeling of dread as she heard the voice of another woman entering the bathroom.

"Mm, Charlotte, you were very dirty back there." Arizona groaned as she pressed her lips to the other woman's.

Callie felt her stomach tighten. She needed to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible. She couldn't bare to be in the same room as her ex girlfriend, and once fiancé any longer. Unlocking the stall door, she made her way over to the taps to wash her hands. Clearing her throat, she whispered. "Excuse me, please."

Arizona froze at the sound of the voice behind her. There she was, with her body pressed into another woman, whilst her ex girlfriend was stood behind her. "C-Callie, sorry." Arizona removed her hands form the other woman and dropped her gaze.

"Thanks." Callie responded as she washed her hands. Drying them as quickly as possible, she left the bathroom and made her way back to her piano. Tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes, she wanted and needed this night to end sooner rather than later.

Taking a large gulp from her water bottle, she cleared her throat and began taking a few deep breaths. _Fuck! She was almost having sex in the bathroom with some random woman. I cannot do this any longer. I have to leave Seattle. It's too fucking hard._ Callie straightened out her shoulders and glanced around the bar. She could see that Arizona had returned from the bathroom, and she was clearly feeling a little embarrassed. Scoffing at the blondes blushed face, she began stroking the keys beneath her fingers once more.

 _Didn't I give it all?_

 _Tried my best_

 _Gave you everything I had, everything and no less_

 _Didn't I do it right? Did I let you down?_

 _Maybe you got too used to having me 'round_

 _Still how can you walk away_

 _From all my tears_

 _It's gonna be an empty road without me right here_

 _But go on and take it, take it all with you_

 _Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

 _Just take it all with my love, take it all with my love_

 _Maybe I should leave, to help you see_

 _Nothing is better than this and this is everything we need_

 _So is it over? Is this really it, you're giving up so easily_

 _I thought you loved me more than this_

Opening her eyes and looking up from the keys in front of her, she caught sight of Arizona. Not only was the blonde now stood in front of her, but she had tears streaming down her face. Callie knew that it was the embarrassment of Arizona being caught in the bathroom that had caused this kind of reaction, and she wasn't about to fall for it. Her ex girlfriend had made it perfectly clear that she had moved on, and so, Callie would finish her song, say thank you, and leave for her hotel.

 _But go on, go on, take it, take it all with you_

 _Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

 _Just take it all with my love, take it all with my love_

 _I will change if I must_

 _Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust_

 _Oh if only, if only you knew_

 _Everything I do, is for you_

 _But go on and take it, take it all with you_

 _Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

 _Just take it, take it all with you_

 _Don't look back at this crumbling fool_

 _Just take it all, with my love_

 _Take it all with my love_

 _Take it all with my love_

Standing from her seat behind her piano, she locked her gaze on Arizona. She had no words, and right now she had to leave. She couldn't be around the blonde and her new slutty girlfriend, it was too hard. Waiting for something, anything from Arizona, she watched as the blonde opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Arizona almost mouthed the words as she watched the tears fall from the brunettes beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Watching as Callie left the area, she gasped as the realisation hit her. She needed Callie, and right now, she would do, and say anything to have her back.

Stepping back towards the table she had occupied for the night, she grabbed her jacket and left the building. Finding the brunette outside the bar and shrugging on her leather jacket, she called out for her. "Callie."

"Go away, Arizona. I have nothing to say to you." Callie shot back at her ex girlfriend.

"Please, Callie. Don't walk away." the blonde pleaded with Callie.

"Seriously, go away. Go back to your new 'thing' inside and leave me the fuck alone." the brunette couldn't bare to look at Arizona right now. "Everything I had to say, I've just said, behind that piano. I'm leaving, Arizona. I'm leaving Seattle, and you won't have to see me again."

The blonde watched as Callie began walking up the street. She couldn't bare to see her ex girlfriend like this, and knowing it was all her fault, Arizona felt an immense amount of guilt. "Callie, wait! I love you. Please don't go."

The brunette spun around, laughing. "Oh, you love me? Really? Arizona, do me a favour. Go back inside Joe's, get your new whore, take her home, and screw her fucking brains out. Then, you may realise what we lost. You are too busy wanting what you want, that you don't see the bigger picture. You don't see what we, or you, have lost. Goodbye, Arizona. Enjoy your new slut. I'm done."

Arizona leant back against the wall and wrapped her arms around her body. She felt the nausea settling in her stomach, and right now, she wanted to vomit. _How could I be so fucking stupid? How could I let her slip away?_

"Callie, please. Hear me out." the blonde yelled.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I don't have anymore to give you." Callie stopped and turned back to face the blonde.

"Please, we can work this out. I don't want her. I want you. I only want you." the blonde broke down. Sobbed racking her body.

"Please, don't cry. You are already over me, Arizona. That was clear back in there." the brunette stated.

"No, Callie. I need to speak to you. I need to work this out with you." Arizona begged.

"There is nothing to work out, Arizona. You don't want kids, I do. I'm sorry, but I have to get back and book a flight. Take care, yeah?" Callie turned to leave.

"NO! No. We'll have kids. We'll have all kinds of kids, and I love you so much and I can't live without you and our ten kids." Arizona glared at her ex girlfriend.

"What?" Callie furrowed her brow. "Arizona, don't say that. It's not what you want, so please, don't say that."

"It is, Calliope. It is what I want. I cannot live without you. That back there? I don't even know what that was. I need you, Callie. I need you, and I need us. Please, don't leave." the blonde gave a sad smile.

Callie's mind was going crazy right now. She couldn't believe what she had seen tonight and now, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unsure of what to make of the situation, she stepped closer to the blonde and sighed. "Arizona, I'm going to go back to my hotel, and if tomorrow, when you are sober and not drunk on some sort of slut love, you still feel the same, then you should come by. " Callie shrugged. "I'm going to take what you have said tonight with a pinch of salt because, well, I'm not entirely sure I believe you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, maybe I won't. Please don't come by if you don't mean what you have just said. I couldn't take it. Goodnight, Arizona."

Callie left and made her way up the street. She really didn't have anything else to say to her ex girlfriend and right now, she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and forget the events of the past few hours. It had been draining, and although there was a little hope there, she couldn't help but wonder if she should trust Arizona or not.

 _Time will tell, Torres. Time will tell…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Next update will be within the next couple of days.**

 **Song was 'Take it all' by Adele and 'I never told you' by Colbie Caillat. Both are awesome, go check them out.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Photograph

**Apologies guys, but any reviews I've received since uploading chapter 17, I'm unable to see. I'm not sure they'll ever appear. FF seems to be having issues with the reviews and I've foolishly only just turned on the email notification for new reviews. Thanks for any new reviews I've received, even if I've no idea what they say.**

 **Enjoy. Chapter 19 is up.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Photograph

* * *

Arizona had spent the entire night awake. She had lay in bed, and thought hard about what had happened at Joe's. She felt awful. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to go back to her old ways. Sleeping around was what she done best before she met Callie, and although she had only kissed Charlotte last night, she still knew she had messed up. Big time.

Sure, they had split up, so technically she hadn't done anything wrong but it didn't make her feel any better. She needed to figure out what she wanted in her life before she made any attempt to contact her ex girlfriend. She couldn't hurt her anymore, and although she had told her what she believed she wanted to hear last night, she had to truly know that it was what she wanted.

 _She thinks I'm only interested in my own wants and needs. That is not true. I want her to be happy, I thought she was happy with me._ The blonde turned on her side and glanced at the clock. 7am. _God, this night has dragged._

Pulling her body up from the comfort of her bed, she shivered as the cold air hit her bare arms. She needed coffee and she needed Callie. Settling for just the coffee, she padded down the hallway and dragged her tired body up on the kitchen stool.

Checking her cell, she hadn't received any messages from her ex girlfriend. Running her fingers through messy curls, she felt the tears forming in lifeless blue eyes. _I've fucked this up, big time. Just like I always do. Maybe it is best to let her go. Maybe she is better off not having me around._ Arizona sighed. _All I do is hurt her. She doesn't trust me. Why would she?_

Arizona knew that all of this negativity wasn't doing her any good. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she had to think about her future. Did she want Callie in her future? Damn right she did. That was all she had ever wanted from the moment she met her ex girlfriend over a year ago. Could she see herself with children? Honestly, no. She couldn't. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

She wanted to travel, and see the world. She wanted Callie to be there with her whilst doing what they both love. That was now not a likely scenario. Did she truly love Callie enough to change her ways? Did she love Callie enough to allow herself to have children? That was the one question the blonde was struggling to answer.

Never in her life had the thought of having children even crossed her mind. She was quite happy with her life the way it was, and after losing her brother, the idea had definitely been taken off of the table. _Tim._ The blonde sighed. Tim, the brother who she didn't talk about. The brother who she couldn't talk about. It was too hard, and although they had been extremely close, she had never told Callie about him. She didn't want to have that conversation. She felt it wasn't necessary. He was no longer around, so Arizona would keep him in her head, and in her heart. Locked away.

Knowing she had to talk to Callie, she removed herself from the kitchen and made her way down the hall. Stepping into the shower, she signed as the hot water cascaded over her body. The past night's events washing away.

* * *

Callie woke to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Groaning, she flipped her body over and pulled her pillow over her head. _Go away!_ She couldn't deal with people right now. She had spent the night tossing and turning, and right now, she wanted to sleep a little longer.

Knowing it wasn't going to happen, she felt around the bed for her cell, and glanced at the screen with one eye open.

 _Can we talk? - A x_

Throwing her cell back down, Callie felt tears forming in her eyes. Arizona's words had been playing over and over in her head all night, and she wasn't sure she could deal with that conversation right now. Turning her cell phone off, she pulled the cover back up over her body and decided that sleep was definitely the best option right now.

Nope. Not happening. The sound of hammering on her door startled her. "I'm sleeping." the brunette yelled out from beneath the comfort of her crisp white sheets.

Hearing the pounding again, she climbed out of her bed, and stomped over to the door. "WHAT?!"

"Callie, hi. Can we talk?" Arizona stood on the other side of the door frame shifting her weight from left to right.

"No, Arizona. We cannot _talk._ I have been awake all night, because of you. So no, we can't talk. I need to sleep. I have a busy day ahead of me, so please, for the love of god, let me fucking sleep." Callie slammed the door shut and made her way back over to her bed.

 _Can we talk?_ Callie laughed as she pulled the covers back over her. _She's joking, right?_

Arizona stood on the other side of the now closed door. Mouth agape, she knew she had definitely messed everything up. Sliding her body down the hard wood door, she placed her head in her hands and sobbed. _This is so fucked up. No way are we coming back from this._

Every moment she had spent with the brunette flashed in her head. From the first time she had heard the most beautiful voice in the world, and the days and nights she spent in a different state, missing her, to the amazing three weeks they spent together in Portugal, and the night Callie asked her to be her wife. Everything hurt, and as she thought about the possibility of losing the brunette forever, her heart dropped into her stomach.

 _I've lost her. I've lost Calliope Torres for good this time._

* * *

Arizona woke to the sound of Callie's hotel door opening. Realising she was curled up on the floor in front of the brunettes hotel room, she quickly stumbled to her feet. "Calliope."

"Don't, Arizona." the brunette shook her head. "I'm leaving."

"Y-You're leaving." it wasn't a question that fell from the blondes mouth. It was a statement. Dropping her gaze, she watched as Callie wheeled out her suitcases and placed them in the corridor which would lead her to the elevator.

"I am. I can't do this, Arizona." Callie sighed. "I can't do this with you. We don't want the same things, and I can't expect you to change for me. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"But I will, Cal. I will change, for you." Arizona's voice broke. "We will have everything. Together."

"Except we won't. Something will come up, and prevent us from starting a family. That's the way it usually goes." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly.

"Please, Callie. Don't do this." the blonde stepped forward and took a hold of her ex girlfriend's hand.

"Don't touch me." Callie pulled her hand away from the other woman. "You had your lips and your hands on someone else, so please, don't touch me."

The blonde felt the tears forming, she couldn't believe how their relationship had turned out. She couldn't let Callie leave, but the thought of her ex girlfriend being disgusted with her, left her feeling empty. "Callie, please. I'm sorry."

"It's too late, Arizona." the brunette gave a sad smile. "What's done is done. You felt it appropriate to take someone else into a bar bathroom."

"Nothing happened in there. I swear. We kissed, nothing more. When you left, I left." the blonde had a pleading tone in her voice. "I swear."

"But something would have happened, had I not been in there at the same time. You know it." Callie scoffed. "We both know it."

"That's not true. I was just acting out. It's how I cope with things." Arizona smiled. "I'm an idiot, Callie."

"Oh really? You fuck other people to cope with things? Maybe you should try some new methods. That won't get you very far with other relationships." the brunette laughed as she double checked her hotel room.

"Callie, that isn't what happened. Please, just give me five minutes to talk things through with you. Please?" the blonde begged.

"Five minutes, Arizona. I have a flight to catch." Callie stepped aside to allow her ex girlfriend entry to her hotel room.

"Thank you."

Stepping inside, Arizona's heart was breaking. _She has already booked a flight. I'm wasting my time here._ "Callie, please don't leave." the blonde spun around to face the other woman.

"Arizona, I'm sorry, but I have to." Callie leant back against the door frame.

"You don't." tears fell from blue eyes. "You don't have to leave. Please don't leave. I need you."

"You don't need me, Arizona. You have everything you need. You have the job, the house, the friends. You said it yourself. What more could you ever need?" the brunette questioned.

"I need _you_. I cannot bare the thought of being without you, and if that means having kids, then we will have kids. We will have as many kids as you want, Calliope." the blonde stepped closer to her ex.

"You don't mean that. Don't say things you don't mean, please." Brown eyes looked deep into cerulean. Trying to find some hint of honesty.

"I do mean it. I mean every word. I promise." Arizona was now painfully close to the brunette. "I mean, I'm not talking about getting pregnant like, now. When the time comes, I'm open to it. We still have so much to do, and so much to discover about each other."

Running her fingers through her hair, Callie sighed. "So you are saying that in a few years, when we have settled down, you will be ready to start a family? You mean that?"

"I do, Callie. I mean it."

"Why the sudden change? Only a few weeks back, you told me it was something you couldn't change. So why now, do you feel differently?"

"Callie, I have the perfect life. I have done for some time. I have my ideal job, and I get to travel around the world whenever I like. Whether that is for work, or just for pleasure. I have a house, and I'm financially comfortable. Everything I've ever wanted, I have." Arizona took a hold of the brunettes hands. "None of that matters though. It doesn't matter, if I don't have you by my side. Never in all my life did I think I would settle down, get married, and have children, and if I'm being honest, it terrifies me. I've never been big on commitment, you know that. Since I met you, you have completely changed me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and I refuse to lose that, because of my own selfish and stubborn ways. We will have children, Calliope."

Tears spilled from dark brown eyes as Callie really took in the words falling from the other woman's lips. "Y-You mean that? You truly believe that we will have a family and be the perfect couple?"

"Well, I mean, I'm sure we will have our ups and downs. Everyone does, but yeah, I truly believe that we can be amazing together. I'm sorry, you have to believe that." the blonde tugged on the lapels of Callie's leather jacket. "I promise to make it up to you, Calliope."

"Mm, I know." the brunette removed herself from the door frame and stepped into the kitchen.

Arizona felt the loss of presence immediately. She knew she had a tonne of making up to do, but she would struggle to do that, if Callie refused to be in close proximity to her. "Where are you going?"

"I, um, I need coffee." the brunette shrugged. "Can I get you some?"

"Sure, coffee would be nice, thanks." Arizona followed Callie into the kitchen. Watching as the brunette continued to move away from her, she furrowed her brow. "Are you, um, are you okay?"

"Sure. Yeah." Callie smiled.

"Talk to me, please. What's on your mind?" the blonde moved closer to the other woman.

"I just, it's, um, you kissed someone else, Arizona." The brunette dropped her gaze. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I was being an ass." Arizona knew she was in the wrong, and right now, she wasn't sure any sort of apology could fix the fact that she had kissed another woman. She knew that they weren't together when it happened, but it still hurt Callie. She knew that.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take her to Joe's that night? Did you know I would be there?"

"Yes." the blonde sighed. "I did know you would be there. Mer texted me earlier that day and told me you had a set on that night. I guess I done it to piss you off."

"Why? If you loved me like you said you did, you wouldn't of done that. You would of fought for me, like you are doing now."

"Callie, I'm stubborn, and often, too stubborn for my own good. I was refusing to back down. It wasn't about wanting to find someone else. It was about trying to forget." Arizona dropped her gaze. She was embarrassed at her recent behaviour. "I just, I wanted to forget. I knew you wouldn't change your mind, and I knew that we were over. You couldn't be with me because of what I wanted, or didn't want, and I was refusing to give you what you wanted."

"So you were going to take that woman home and forget?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

Running her fingers through blonde curls, Arizona swallowed hard. "I guess I was, yes."

"You were going to take her home, to _our_ bed and have her scream your name?" fresh tears fell from brown eyes.

"This is so fucked up. I've fucked up, Callie. Please, let me make it up to you. Let me be _the_ one for you. Please." Arizona pleased with the woman in front of her.

"Where you, or where you not, going to take her home to our bed?" the brunettes voice rose in anger.

"Yes." the blonde spoke barely above a whisper.

"Huh? What was that?" Callie questioned.

"Yes, Callie. Yes I was." the blonde sobbed and brought her hands up to her face.

"Wow." Brown eyes widened. "I, um, I think I need a little time. I need to think things through."

"Callie, I'm trying to be honest with you here. I could have lied and told you what you wanted to hear, but I'm not. I'm trying to lay it all out. No secrets, and no lies. You have to believe that I love you, more than anything in this world." the blonde reached out for Callie's hand.

Watching her once again pull away, she sighed. She didn't know what else she could do to make the brunette see how she was all in. She meant every word that she had said, and although some trust had been broken, she hoped that soon, Callie would see that they were meant to be together. Kids or no kids.

Stepping away from her ex, Arizona gave a sad smile. "Look, I'm going to head home. It is clear that you don't want to be around me right now. You won't even let me touch you, so I'm going to go. Give you some space. I get it. I've hurt you, and you need time to think. I will wait at home, for you. I will wait for you to come home so we can be awesome together. We have so much to discuss, and I'm ready for that whenever you are."

Arizona made her way towards the door of the brunettes hotel room. Glancing back, Callie hadn't made any effort to move from the spot she was stood in. Sighing, she left the hotel room and made her way down the corridor. Feeling the need for some air, she hit the elevator button and impatiently waited for it to take her out onto the streets of Seattle.

* * *

Callie sat on the balcony of her penthouse suite as a million thoughts rushed through her mind. _Do I trust her? Do I let her go?_ The brunette knew she trusted Arizona. She also knew that she couldn't stay mad at her forever for kissing another woman. Not when they had split up beforehand. Glancing out at the Seattle skyline, she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

 _Why is everything so messed up? Only a month ago I was engaged to the beautiful blonde, and now, I'm sat here, alone._ Callie wanted to head over to Arizona and hold her, but her body refused to move, and her mind wouldn't give in to her positive thoughts.

Her suitcases still sat by the door, and as she thought about the possibility of leaving, her stomach dropped. _I can't leave. I cannot leave her._ Picking up her guitar, she placed it on her knee before plucking at it's strings.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Callie smiled as the words left her lips. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that no matter how much she tried to dislike the blonde in her life, it would always come down to them being together. It was inevitable. She loved Arizona more than anything, and the fact that the blonde had offered to change her own beliefs regarding children, made Callie feel like a weight had been lifted.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 _I swear it will get easier,_

 _Remember that with every piece of you_

 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

It was time to go home, to her fiancé. No more moping around, and no more playing hard to get. Sure, they had _a lot_ to discuss, and Callie wasn't quite okay with the idea of Arizona kissing another woman, but that would be resolved one way or another. It was time to be with her, and it was time to forgive.

 _You can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

Standing from her seat on the balcony, Callie looked out onto the street below her and smiled. She felt light, and the only thing that mattered right now was going home, to Arizona, and holding her. She had quit her life on the road for the blonde, and it was something she had never come to regret. It was important that she made this work, and as long as she had Arizona by her side, she knew that they could get through anything. Children could wait. It was far too soon for that, but knowing that her fiancé was open to the idea left her feeling hopeful.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Placing her guitar back in it's case, she grabbed a bag of her belonging's and exited her hotel room. She would come back another day for the rest of her things, and as she hit the elevator button, she was determined to make this the last time she stayed over here.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Next chapter will be up within a day or two.**

 **Song was 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Still Into You

**Chapter 20 is up. Apologies but I still cannot see any of the reviews I've received since Chapter 17. Hopefully FF will have this resolved soon. Enjoy.**

 **Flash backs are in bold italic.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Still Into You

* * *

Arizona had spent the last five days playing over her conversation with Callie in her mind. Where did she go wrong? Why was she at home, alone? Why was Callie in another state, another time zone, without her? The blonde was struggling to figure out what to do. She had given the brunette what she wanted. The promise of children, one day. Nothing felt right, and the immense amount of loss was slowly killing Arizona inside.

 ** _Stepping inside her home, she wondered if Callie would listen to what she had said, and come back. She had poured her heart out in that hotel room, and although she felt like they were getting somewhere, she couldn't be sure of the brunettes reaction. She knew it would take time. She had kissed another woman. She had kissed another woman, and ruined what they had._**

 ** _No matter how many times she apologised to Callie, she knew it would take more than just a couple of words to make things right. Everything was a mess, and it was all down to the blonde. She knew that, and she took full responsibility for her actions. "Why did you do that, Robbins? How could you kiss another woman, when you have the most amazing woman already in your life?" Arizona sat muttering to herself. She needed some sort of guidance from within, but she truly had nothing. She had no reasons for it, other than the fact she done it, because she could. It was her way of forgetting, and letting go of her worries._**

 ** _The last 10 or so years had come easy for the blonde. She had been successful in her job, and the women of Seattle had instantly taken a shine to her. She knew she was hot, and that had often gotten her into bed with a whole selection of women. She had to admit that it was kind of nice to be able to walk into a bar, and pretty much pick someone up instantly. Nine times out of ten, those women would end up back in Arizona's bed. Not very often did the blonde turn down a night of sex. It was her favourite thing to do. That was, until she met Calliope Torres._**

 ** _The dark haired Latina had came into her life, and changed, well, everything. Never did Arizona imagine herself to be in a committed relationship. It wasn't the kind of person she was. No strings sex was what she was about. That was something she could openly admit, but now, she couldn't imagine herself ever doing that again._**

 ** _She had never meant to take Charlotte into the bathroom of Joe's, but when she seen her ex fiancé walk into the bar, and barely even acknowledge her, she knew they were over. She knew that Callie didn't want to be with her anymore, and that hurt. So she tried to do what she knew best, sleep around. She thought that by admitting that to Callie, it would somehow bring them back together. Arizona hoped that by being honest with the brunette, she would gain a little trust. That didn't happen. She was now sat at home, waiting for Callie to decide if they could have a future or not, and the thought of her not returning to the blondes home broke her heart. It left her feeling like she never had before. Empty._**

 ** _Hearing a light rasp on the door, Arizona shot up from the couch and opened the door. "Callie."_**

 ** _"Hey, I, um-" the brunette was cut off._**

 ** _"Don't say anything. It's okay. Please, come in. I'm so happy that you are here." Arizona smiled._**

 ** _"No, I-I can't." Callie shook her head as tears formed._**

 ** _"What? Why? You've came home, right?" the blonde furrowed her brow. "It's okay. We can work this out."_**

 ** _"I was coming home, yes." Brown eyes looked void. "I took the long way around to get here, to clear my head, and I, um, I can't do this right now, Arizona. I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"Can't do what, Cal? You are here, at my door, our door." the blonde felt her stomach drop. She could see how upset Callie was, and immediately held out her hand. "Please, come in."_**

 ** _Pulling back from her touch, Callie shook her head. "Please don't. I have to go."_**

 ** _"Okay,you can have all the time you need, but please, come in." Arizona begged._**

 ** _"I'm sorry, Arizona." the brunette spoke barely above a whisper. "Y-You were going to sleep with another woman." she dropped her gaze before turning and making her way down the blondes drive._**

 ** _Arizona froze. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, and right now she was ready to drop to her knees. The love of her life was walking away from her, and she didn't know if she would ever get her back._**

Picking up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, she sent off a quick message.

 _Hey, you working right now? I could use a little company, and a lot of alcohol. - A x_

 _Sure, come over. Pretty quiet in here right now. - Mer x_

 _See you in 10. - A x_

Grabbing her jacket, the blonde made her way out of her house, and took the short walk up the street to meet her friend. As she strolled along, she wondered if Callie had came back and not told her. Maybe she would see her perform tonight. _Yeah right, Robbins. That's never going to happen._ The blonde shrugged as she continued up the street.

Reaching Joe's, she felt a sense of loss wash over her. She hadn't been in Joe's since the night she ruined what was left of her relationship with Callie. The night when she kisses another woman. The night when she truly lost the most amazing woman in the world.

Stepping inside, she glanced over to her right. Sat in a darkened corner was the piano which had make her both smile, and cry. It was the other half of Callie Torres, and as she pulled her gaze away from the beautiful instrument, she cleared her throat and refused to let the tears fall.

"Hey, Mer." the blonde slumped down in a seat.

"Wow, you look like hell, Robbins." the dirty blonde stated.

"Yeah, thanks." Arizona laughed. "Your fiancé leaving you will do that to a girl."

"Well, you kind of only have yourself to blame. You know that, right?" Meredith had to be honest with her friend.

"I know." the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "I just, I miss her. I miss her so fucking much."

"Why did you do it, Arizona? Why did you kiss her?"

"Um, if I remember right, you are the one who told me to find someone else." Arizona scoffed. "You told me I deserved to find someone else. No?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you would actually listen to me. When have you ever listened to anyone else." the dirty blonde laughed.

"It's not funny, Mer. I've lost her. I know I have. She won't even speak to me, or reply to my messages. I don't even know where she is."

"She called Joe a few days ago. Maybe you should speak to him." Meredith shrugged.

"She did?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "What did she call him for?"

"I don't know. I don't ask him about his private calls." the other woman threw back a shot of tequila.

"No but you knew she called. Why didn't you tell me?" the blondes voice rose slightly.

"Hey, cool your heels, Robbins. I'm not the bad guy here. You are!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I need to see her. I need to speak to her." Arizona stood and made her way to the bar. She hoped that the owner would be able to give her some some of relief where her ex fiancé was concerned.

"Hey, Joe. Meredith said Callie had called you?"

"She did, Arizona." Joe nodded as he dried off some glasses.

"Did she say much?" the blonde questioned. "Did she say when she would be back?"

"I don't think she is coming back. She left me a number to contact her on if there are any problems when they come to collect her piano."

"She's not coming back?" Arizona's heart broke. "C-Could you give me the number at all? Did she say where she was?"

"She didn't." Joe rummaged around behind the bar. "This is the number she gave to me though. I guess I could give it to you. She didn't ask me not to give it out."

"Thanks, Joe." Arizona left the bar and pulled out her cell. Hitting the screen she searched the number online and found that it belonged to a hotel in Miami.

 _She's gone home? She said she wouldn't go back to Miami._ The blonde laughed to herself. _Yeah and you said you loved her but kissed another woman. Ass!_

Stepping back inside the bar, she made her way over to the table where Meredith was currently drinking her weight in alcohol. "Hey, Mer. I have to go."

"Where? You can't leave me sitting here drinking, alone. You have to join me." the dirty blonde laughed.

"I can't. I need to stay off the drink. I have to get on a flight, so I need to be sober." Arizona shrugged as she took a sip of her white wine.

"Flight? What flight? What did you do, Arizona?"

"I didn't do anything, Mer. Not yet anyway. I need to get home. I have to catch a flight to Miami." the blonde stood.

"Why don't you just wait until she gets back? Give her some space?" Meredith responded nonchalantly.

"Because she isn't coming back, Mer. She is having her piano picked up. She's gone."

"Shit. You fucked this one up didn't you, Robbins."

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me. I'm gone. I'll catch up with you when I'm back." Arizona made her way to the door of the bar. Smiling as she heard her friend yelling "Go get your girl", she straightened herself out and ran down the street to her home.

* * *

Callie sat mumbling in her hotel room. Having gone through a bottle of red wine, and now slowly making her way through a bottle of tequila, she was feeling good. She needed this break, and although she was back in Miami, her old home, she felt a sense of calm. Calm was something that she hadn't felt the last couple of times she had been here, but after everything that had happened with her ex fiancé back in Seattle, she realised that she could handle it, and she refused to mope around in her hotel room. So instead, she drank.

She'd had every intention of going home, and working things out with Arizona when she left her hotel suite under a week ago, but as she made her way up to the blondes home, something stopped her. Yes, she loved Arizona, but she had just ended a relationship where she had been cheated on, and she didn't need another one that would more than likely end the same way. So she got on a flight, and came back to the familiarity of Miami.

 _You weren't even together when she kissed her. Get over it, Torres. She's not the only one to blame here. You walked out on her because you couldn't get your own way._ Callie laughed to herself. _Then she gave you what you wanted, and you still left._ The brunettes mind was in overdrive every time she thought about her ex fiancé. She had tried not to think about it, but she was finding that it was impossible. Taking her mind off things, she turned her attention to her friend in the hotel room with her, and let out an uncontrollable laugh.

"Uh, what's so funny, Cal?"

"Oh God, do you remember about, um, 3 years ago when I was playing down at the bar, and those guys started fighting?"

"Yeah, how could I forget it? That was some night."

"Can you believe they were fighting over me?" Callie now had tears streaming down her face.

"I can actually. You were looking pretty hot that night." her friend smiled.

"Well, thank you." the brunette smirked and threw her friend a wink. "He chased him outside with a broken bottle. I think it got a little dangerous around that time."

"Uh, you think? He had him up against the wall outside the bar with the bottle to his throat."

"I know. I hadn't even spoken to them, and I certainly didn't give them any reason to think that I'd be interested in either of them." Callie shrugged as she sipped on her bottle of tequila. Standing, she moved over to the docking station and hit play.

Swaying her hips, she took another sip from her bottle and moved around the room to the beat of the song.

"So, um, are you staying in Miami? You back for good?" the other woman questioned.

"No, I have nothing here. This isn't home anymore. I need to figure some things out. Right now though, I just want to dance. I haven't danced in a while." Callie stopped to remove her pants.

As her friends eyes widened, she smiled. "Oh relax, you know I dance in my underwear. Divert those eyes elsewhere."

"Sorry, I just, um, I didn't think you still done that." the other woman shrugged. Standing to join the brunette, she moved closer. "You know, I would love it if you stayed."

"Oh I'm sure you would." Callie smiled. "No chance. You are purely here as a friend. You know that."

"I know."

"So, shall we dance?" the brunette flung her arms about as she increased the volume of the song. Hearing the music sound out throughout the penthouse suite of the hotel, she was lost in the lyrics. It had been some time since she had let go like this, and it was just what she needed. She needed to be herself. No trying to impress anyone. No guitar, or piano, or the sound of her own voice. Just music. She loved her job, and how it made people feel when they heard her voice, but every once in awhile, she needed to let go and let someone else's music make her happy.

 _Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it_

 _'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you_

 _I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And baby even our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you_

"God I love this song." the brunette stopped to take another sip of her drink. Hearing a loud knocking at the door, she stopped her music and made her way over to the door.

"Oops, I think I'm about to get told off for the volume." Callie threw her head back and laughed as she opened the door.

"Arizona?"

"Callie." the blonde smiled. "Y-You know you have no pants on, right?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I was dancing." the brunette stepped out of her hotel room and pulled the door over behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. Joe said you weren't coming back to Seattle and I had to tell you that I love you." Arizona gave a sad smile. "If you really are never coming back, I just needed you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and I love you. I want you to be happy, and if you can't have that with me, then I understand."

"Y-You could of just called." the brunette scoffed.

"I did. A tonne of time, but you didn't answer." the blonde shrugged.

"I didn't want to talk to y-" Callie was cut off.

"Hey, you okay out here, Cal?" the hotel room door opened. "Oh."

Arizona's eyes widened as her heart broke. "Jaida?"

"Arizona, it's not what you thi-" Callie watched as her ex fiancé laughed.

"I, ah, I'm going to go." the blonde turned to leave as tears threatened to fall. She couldn't break down right now. Not in front of her ex fiancé and not in front of the brunettes ex girlfriend. "Take care of yourself, Calliope."

Before Callie could respond, Arizona had disappeared down the corridor. _Fuck! That really shouldn't of happened._ Pulling herself out of her frozen state, she made her way back inside and slammed the door shut. She knew how it looked, and she knew Arizona would be thinking all sorts right now.

"Why did you do that?" Callie spat.

"What? I didn't know where you had gone. I was just checking on you." Jaida responded.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You knew that was her out there, didn't you?" the brunette stepped into her jeans and buttoned them up. "Look what you've done now."

"Wait, what I've done? Why are you bothered? You don't even want to be with her." her ex girlfriend laughed.

"That's the thing though, I do!" Callie sobbed. "I do want to be with her."

"So why are you here, in a hotel room, with _me?"_ the other woman questioned.

"Because I needed a friend, Jai. I thought maybe you could be a friend. I don't have anyone else here."

"Yeah right!" Jaida scoffed. "We both know why I'm here."

"Um, we do? I'm guessing you had other plans for us then, huh?" Callie laughed.

"Oh come on, Cal. You ask me to come to your hotel room, crack open the tequila, and walk around in no pants?" the other woman smirked.

"You know what, you can leave now, Jai. I actually thought you could be a friend, but you are only here for one reason. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I will never be with you again." Callie could feel her face burn in anger.

"Fine. I'll go. When you decide you need me to relieve a little stress, give me a call." the other woman slipped out of the hotel room and left Callie speechless.

 _Why do I do this to myself? Why the fuck did I ask her here? Like she could ever be a friend. You are an ass, Torres._ Callie picked up her cell phone from the king-size bed, and tapped at the screen.

 _Please come back, Arizona. That wasn't how it looked. - Callie x_

Surprised, she found an instant reply from her ex. She hadn't expected to hear from her anytime soon, and she couldn't blame her. Callie knew exactly how the blonde felt about her ex girlfriend.

 _It's fine, really. I started all of this by breaking your trust. If you believe you two can be happy again, then I'm happy for you. - A_

Callie knew she hadn't done anything wrong, and she was still mad at the blonde for the incident in Joe's, but she knew Arizona deserved to know what had happened with Jaida. Nothing. She could easily leave the blonde to think that something was going on, but that wasn't the kind of person Callie was, and she knew that Arizona deserved better, regardless of the situation.

She did wanted Arizona, she wanted her so much, but she'd had to give herself a little time. She had needed to give herself the space to think things through. Now, Callie worried that the longer she left things up in the air, the more likely it would be that Arizona would move on. _That_ she couldn't allow.

Hearing her cell phone buzz, she glanced down at the screen. Reading the words, she felt her mouth dry up, and her heart sink.

 _I have a flight booked for tonight. I'll be out of your way soon. I truly am sorry for the hurt I've caused you. - A_

 _I'm sorry for everything too. - Callie x_

Callie flopped herself down on the bed behind her, and thought about how they had gotten into such a mess. If she had known the blonde would follow her out to Miami, she never would of asked Jaida to come by. She truly did need someone to keep her company, and the only person she could think of, was her ex girlfriend. She didn't have anything to hide where Jaida was concerned, but she knew Arizona would instantly assume that something had happened. Putting herself in the blondes situation, she could understand Arizona's reaction. _I came to the door in my freaking underwear._

Everything was messed up. Callie had wondered if leaving Seattle was a mistake. She knew she should of stayed and worked through their problems but in that moment, she believed she needed to leave. Now, she couldn't help but feel like it was backfiring on her. Arizona had made the trip to Miami to see her, and not only did she speak to her like she mean't nothing, she had her ex girlfriend in her hotel room with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I know things seem a little up in the air right now, but it will all settle down soon.**

 **Song was 'Still Into You' by Paramore.**


	21. Chapter 21 - I Miss You

Chapter 21: I Miss You.

* * *

Arizona had been back in Seattle for two days. She hadn't bothered to contact Callie after their exchange in Miami, she couldn't bring herself to see her. She knew that if the brunette truly loved her, and wanted her back, she would have to wait it out.

She had apologised for her behaviour, and at this moment, she didn't have much fight left in her. It was all in Callie hands now. After the initial break up between them, Arizona had come to realise that having kids with Callie was possible. She had realised that she could learn to be a good mom, and if she wanted a future with the woman of her dreams, then that is what she would do. The blonde knew that kids where a long way off, but the fact that she had known about it early on in their relationship, meant that she could come to terms with the possibly of having a family.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought it would be good for them. Picturing the brunette running around after their son or daughter made her feel happy, and that was a feeling she never thought she would have when she thought about children of her own. Sure, she liked kids, other people's, but the idea was quickly growing on her.

None if it mattered right now, because Callie was in Miami, and she was in Seattle. She couldn't quite understand why it had taken such a huge turn, or why Callie had walked away from her, but she did, and that was the only thing she could think of right now. Callie had walked away from _her._ Twice.

Arizona had apologised profusely, but the brunette hadn't given her a chance. She had walked away from her without even discussing why she didn't want children. She had walked away from her after she had told her she was all in, and as time went on, Arizona couldn't help but wonder if this was Callie's way of getting out of their relationship.

She was over the whole 'kissing another woman' excuse, and she was tired of apologising. After boarding her flight in Miami, she had decided that she wouldn't apologise anymore. The word 'sorry' would soon lose its meaning.

Had Callie realised that the whole engagement had come too soon? Had she realised that she didn't want to be tied down with another woman, and wanted to hit the road with her music again? It was all perfectly possible.

If Callie had given her a chance the night she walked away from her, Arizona would of explained her reasons for not wanting kids, and if she had came to her and told her that she had made a mistake in asking her to marry her, she would of understood.

The blonde had spent so much time worrying about hurting Callie's feelings, that she hadn't bothered thinking about her own, and that, she believes, is what led to her acting out and taking another woman to Joe's.

She had given Callie everything she wanted, or so she believed, so now, it was time for Arizona to take care of herself. It was time for her to concentrate on her work, and if one day the brunette came back, she would hear her out, and take it from there. She could do no more, and tonight, she was hitting Joe's with her friends, and enjoying herself.

Picking up her cell, she sent a message off to Meredith before making her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Tonight, she was going to look good. No more tired eyes, no more half assed attempts with her clothing. Tonight, she was going to be Arizona Robbins.

* * *

Callie stepped out of the airport and hailed down a cab. It was cold, and it was raining. Typical Seattle. The brunette liked the rain, it reminded her of the times she and Arizona had walked home together after one of her shows, and how they would run screaming like a pair of teenagers up the street before they were soaked through.

She hadn't contacted Arizona since the day she turned up at the hotel, and she figured it would be best if she just made an appearance tonight at Joe's. Maybe the blonde would be there. If she wasn't, she would head up to her house and see if she had a moment to talk.

Truth be told, the brunette was feeling kinda bad for how she had treated Arizona over the past week. She knew she never should of invited Jaida up to her hotel, but nothing had happened, so that didn't matter. She had, however, realised that she hadn't given the blonde much of a chance. She too had been acting out.

After she had thought long and hard about it, she came to the conclusion that the blonde kissing another woman wasn't a big deal. Sure, she had admitted that she was going to take her home, but at the time, that was none of Callie's business. She was, after all, the one who walked away from Arizona. The blonde also hadn't gone through with her plan, so again, she couldn't hold it against the other woman when nothing had even happened. The overall conclusion, both women were as bad as each other.

Reaching her hotel, she payed the driver and stepped out of the cab. Feeling the chill in the air, she rushed inside while a member of staff grabbed her belongings. Heading over to the check in desk, she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Julie. I was wondering if anyone had called for me?"

"Hmm, not that I'm aware of." the receptionist smiled back. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was fine. Nice to go back to the sun." the brunette shrugged as she collected her key card.

"Yes, I bet it was. Take care, Callie."

"See you." Callie made her way over to the elevator and headed up to her suite. She was growing tired of spending time in this hotel, no matter how beautiful it was.

Entering the room, she kicked off her shoes, and shrugged off her coat before putting on a pot of fresh coffee. Pulling her cell out of her pocket, she contemplated calling Arizona. Deciding against it, she placed her cell down and perused the room service menu. It has been a busy day so far, and a little food would set her up before she got ready for the evening ahead.

* * *

Arizona had spent the past four hours getting ready to hit Joe's with her friends. She was feeling good, and knowing that her boss would be there tonight, she knew it would be eventful. It usually was were Miranda Bailey was concerned.

Checking herself over in the mirror, she knew she looked good. Tight black jeans hugged her hips, and a white shirt, a little see through clung to her body. Putting on a light coat of lip gloss, Arizona made her way down the hall, grabbed her purse, and left the house.

The rain had finally stopped, and she figured that she would have time to walk to Joe's before it started back up again. That's usually how it worked. Strolling down the street, she checked her cell phone to find a message from her boss.

 _Robbins, get your ass to this bar now before I come find you! It's time to drink! - Miranda!_

Throwing her head back and laughing, the blonde knew she was in for a good night. Once Bailey started drinking, anything could happen. She knew that all too well. The night usually ended in one of them taking the smaller woman home, and not hearing from her for days whilst she recovered from her hangover.

Reaching Joe's, Arizona could hear the rowdy crowd inside. She felt good, and she looked good. _Time to have some fun, Robbins._ Stepping inside, she heard the voice of the one and only Miranda Bailey bellowing out around the bar.

"Well I'll be damned. Look who it is! Arizona Robbins, as I live and breathe." the smaller woman flung her arm around the blondes waist and laughed.

"Jeez, boss. How many have you had?" Arizona smiled.

"Not enough." Bailey pointed her finger at the empty shot glasses on the table. "Now, get a drink down you, woman."

"Okay." Arizona shot a tequila back as she spotted Meredith making her way over.

"Hey, you made it." the dirty blonde stated.

"Of course I did. I've been looking forward to this. It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." the blonde shrugged.

"You heard anything from her?" Meredith questioned.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it either. I just want a night out that doesn't result in me going home drunk and crying." Arizona laughed. "I see she hasn't collected her piano yet."

"Yeah, Joe tried contacting her about it but she wasn't at the hotel and he couldn't reach her on her cell." the other woman shrugged as she sipped on her drink.

"Oh well, I'm sure she will have it collected when she decides where she is headed next. So, how have you been? Anyone I should know about?"

Arizona knew her friend was a little like her when it came to one night stands. That was how they had met. Around six years ago, both women had been stood in Joe's waiting for someone that caught their attention. Deciding that nothing had caught their eye, they decided a night of drinking together would be the best solution, and rest is history.

"No, nothing about lately. I seem to be going through a dry spell." Meredith laughed.

"Please." the blonde held up her hand. "I don't want to know about what is dry and what is not. It's really not necessary."

Laughing, the dirty blonde spat her drink out. "Woah, that is not what I meant. I can take care of myself thank you."

"Sure you can." Arizona threw her friend a wink.

"So someone is totally checking you out right now." the other woman spoke into her glass. "Don't turn around. Just act casual. She is so going to come over here soon."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona sighed. "I'm really not interested in anyone right now, Mer. Please don't try and play cup-"

The blonde was cut off as she felt a presence next to her. Turning her head slightly, she was met with the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. "Hi, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

"I, um, I'm sorry, but I have one. Thank you though." Arizona smiled as she took in the features of the woman standing next to her.

"So maybe I could get you your next one?" the stranger questioned.

"I, uh, I guess so." the blonde shrugged before extending her hand. "Arizona."

"Hmm, interesting. Suzanne." the other woman smiled as she took the blondes hand.

* * *

Callie shrugged off her wet jacket as she stepped inside Joe's bar. Glancing around, she was happy to see that he had quite a crowd in. She wasn't booked in for tonight, but she still liked to see her old place of work doing well. Making her way over to her piano, she double checked that it was all in order before heading over to the bar.

"Hi Joe. Can I get a rum and coke please?"

"Hey, Callie. Good to see you. I've been trying to contact you." Joe responded as he poured the brunettes drink.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I decided against having my things collected. I'm hoping to hang about here for the foreseeable. If it's in the way though, I can get it stored until I find a new joint to play?"

"Well, I was hoping I'd be able to keep you here if you would be up for it? You certainly bring in the crowds."

"You look pretty busy tonight. That is without my help." Callie smiled.

"Yeah, that's mostly Meredith's friends though. Once they leave, the place will be empty again." Joe smiled as he handed the brunette her drink. "I understand if you don't want to play here anymore. Just, um, think about it?"

"Sure. I did love playing here. I'll let you know." Callie stepped away from the bar and moved to a quieter area.

Glancing around, she wondered who all of these people where. _He said Meredith's friends were here._ Knowing that Arizona was the dirty blondes best friend, she continued to pick people out in the crowd. Then she heard it. The infectious laugh of Arizona Robbins.

Blonde curls appeared as she threw her head back, laughing at the woman beside her. She looked good, and Callie couldn't take her eyes off of her body, or the unknown woman now extremely close to her.

 _Way to go, Cal._ The brunette internally chastised herself for not making contact with the blonde. They weren't together, so she couldn't be pissed. She didn't have the right to be annoyed or angry, it was none of her business who Arizona was dating.

Her view suddenly blocked, Callie was met with the glare of Meredith Grey. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Meredith. I just thought I'd swing by for a drink. Maybe bump into Arizona, but she seems busy right now." the brunette smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine, Callie. I'm fine." the dirty blonde moved closer to Callie. "I thought you had left?"

"I did. Well, more like needing some space, but I'm back. Joe has just asked me to continue gigging here."

"That's good, Cal. Is that all you are here for? You know, she's not been good. She came to Miami to try and get you back." Meredith glanced back at her friend who was deep in conversation.

"I know. I messed that up." Callie sighed.

"You think? She knows she's lost you. I really thought you and your ex were over."

"What? We aren't together. She was just there, as a friend." the brunette explained.

"Yeah right. You know, you should really think about this before you try to fix things, only for you to walk away again." the other woman stated. " _She_ doesn't fall for anyone, ever, but she fell for you, and now, she's hurt. She knows she messed up the last time she was in here, but she really thought you could forgive her."

"I have forgiven her, Mer. She wouldn't come back to my hotel and speak to me though."

"Can you blame her? You had your ex in there, and I don't know what you were doing with her, but you can see how it made Arizona feel, right?"

Meredith was right. The brunette was in the wrong this time. She should have contacted Arizona. She should have made her listen. She should have tried harder. As she glanced over the dirty blondes shoulder, she could see _her_ Arizona enjoying herself, in the company of another woman. She didn't know how serious it was, and it was clear that the blonde was holding back some, but that still should of been the brunette sharing the evening with the most beautiful woman in the bar.

"I know, I need to talk to her. I just don't want to ruin her night. She seems to be enjoying herself."

"I'm sure she would be happy to see you. You may of hurt her, Callie, but she loves you and she misses you." Meredith smiled.

"I messed up. We both did, but I shouldn't of walked away from her when she told me she didn't want kids. Anything could happen in the future, and I shouldn't of spat my dummy out. That was wrong of me."

"You two have a lot to work out, but I know you love each other. It's sickening." the other woman laughed. "I know you two should be together, just hear her out. She is new to all of this. Technically, you are her first. Don't mess it up, and don't let her mess it up again. Should I tell her you are here?"

"Thanks, Meredith. Of all the people, you have spoken the most sense, and no, I'll see her soon. I'm just going to sit for a little while. It's been a long day."

"Well okay." Meredith winked. "Don't leave it too long."

* * *

A little over forty minutes later, Callie approached the bar and waited for Joe to come over. She needed to let off a little steam, and right now, there was only one way of doing that. Music.

"Hey Joe, is it okay if I play some music?" Callie questioned the bartender.

"Sure, Cal. You want the lights down?"

"Please." the brunette smiled as she stepped away from the bar and over towards her piano.

Taking a minute to think, she sat down and fumbled around for a disk she hoped she wouldn't need. Placing it in the system behind her, she took a breath, straightened herself out, and placed the microphone in the stand to the side of the piano.

Satisfied with the height of her mic, she hit play and let the track fill the bar around her. Watching as the faceless shadows moved around in front of her, she smiled and hoped that Arizona was paying attention.

Over near to the bar, Meredith stood with her friend, and the new woman who was currently holding her attention. Hearing the music play out, she figured it was probably a good time to tell the blonde that her ex was back in town. Give her a little time to take it all in.

Leaning over, Meredith caught the attention of her friend. "So, um, Callie is back."

"Huh? I can't hear you with this damn music." Arizona furrowed her brow and excused herself from the presence of her new friend. Pulling the dirty blonde over to a quieter area, she questioned her.

"I said Callie is back." Meredith tried to gauge the reaction of her friend.

"She is? How do you know?" the blonde had a confused look on her face.

"Well, I was talking with her before, and, um, she's up there standing behind a microphone.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Arizona could make out the darkened figure. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you've got?" Meredith questioned.

"Well, yeah. What else do you want me to say, Mer?" the blonde shrugged as she turned to leave her friend. Taking a sip from her drink, she made small talk with the other woman she had spent time getting to know, and tried to think about what she should do next.

Nothing was going with the woman beside her, they were purely talking, and that was all Arizona had intended on doing from the minute the woman made her presence known. She didn't have anything to hide, but right now, she didn't need her night ruined by the argument that was about to ensue.

Deciding not to approach Callie, she took a seat at the table and invited the other woman to join her. She would listen to her ex fiancés words, that was a given, but she wasn't about to fall to the floor in front of her.

Sitting back in her seat, she took in the sound of the cheers as the area Callie stood in became a little lighter. She had gained herself a loyal crowd, and that made the blonde happy. She was proud of her ex for doing well, although she was sure the brunette didn't need her pride. Hearing Callie's voice sound out around the bar, Arizona felt a shiver travel through her entire body. It was the one voice that could not be mistaken. It was beautiful and unique.

 _I want every single piece of you_

 _I want your heaven and your oceans too_

 _Treat me soft but touch me cruel_

 _I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby_

 _Bring the floor up to my knees_

 _Let me fall into your gravity_

 _Then kiss me back to life to see_

 _Your body standing over me_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Down down down_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

 _Baby, give me light_

Callie smiled as she watched the crowd in front of her. It felt good to be back behind a microphone, and although her fingers desperately craved the black and white keys of her piano, that could wait for another day. Tonight was about telling her ex that she missed her.

 _I love the way your body moves_

 _Towards me from across the room_

 _Brushing past my every groove_

 _No one has me like you do, baby_

 _Bring your heart I'll bring my soul_

 _But be delicate with my ego_

 _I want to step into your great unknown_

 _With you and me setting the tone_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Down down down_

Glancing over to the table she could see the blonde at, she could see that she hadn't moved from her seat. Feeling a little disappointment set in, she wondered if Arizona was even interested in the words coming from her mouth. She hadn't once removed her gaze from the blondes back, and Arizona hadn't once turned around. _Just sing, Cal. Even if Arizona isn't interested, the customers are._ The brunette wanted her ex to know that she missed her, and although her music could never replace genuine words, she figured she could only try. Right now, it wasn't working.

 _We play so dirty in the dark_

 _Cause we are living worlds apart_

 _It only makes it harder, baby_

 _It only makes it harder, baby_

 _Harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

 _Baby, give me light_

As the song ended, Callie thanked the crowd and removed herself from behind the microphone. She wasn't performing tonight, she just had a few things she had to get off of her chest. Now that she had done that, she could once again relax. It was hard for her to explain how her music made her feel, and when most people would just assume that she was singing for the sake of it, she was usually singing to help herself. She would be singing to heal herself, or to help with a situation she was unsure of, but tonight, she was singing because she missed the one person she knew she couldn't live without.

Making her way back over to the bar, she could see that Arizona still hadn't moved. _Well, that went down like a lead balloon._ The brunette laughed to herself. Ordering herself a rum and coke, she waited for her drink and moved back to the table she had originally sat at when she entered the bar earlier on in the night. Taking a large sip of the dark liquid, she sighed and sat back.

Eyes closed, she took in the atmosphere of the bar. It was rowdy and filled with people trying to have a good time. Realising that it wasn't the right mood for her, she decided she would finish her drink and head back to the hotel. She would speak to Arizona a different day. If the blonde was enjoying herself, she wasn't going to ruin that. Yes, she was extremely jealous, but it wasn't her place to interrupt. Right now, they were nothing but two women in a bar.

* * *

Arizona sat with her friends, and as much as she tried to concentrate on their conversation, she couldn't get Callie and her words out of her head. Sat nodding and agreeing, she had no idea what they were talking about, and deciding that she didn't want to be rude, she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom.

 _Pull yourself together, Robbins. You are on another planet right now._ The blonde stood gazing into the mirror. Her eyes were dull in colour, and she looked worn. Her body had instantly reacted to the words her ex had allowed to fall from her lips, and right now, she wanted to hold her. She too had missed her, but they had so much to discuss, and so much to work through.

Deciding that she should probably call it a night, the blonde ran the cold water tap and began swilling her face. Lifting her head and peering into the mirror, her breath hitched as she was met with chocolate brown orbs staring at her through the reflective glass. "Callie."

"Hi Arizona." the brunette gave a slight smile.

"I, um, I didn't know you were back." Arizona sighed before turning around to face the brunette. "I mean I didn't think you were coming back."

"I had to." Callie stepped closer to the blonde.

"Why?" the blonde furrowed her brow. She had always hoped that Callie would return, but after their last couple of encounters, she wondered if they would ever be together again.

"I miss you, Arizona." the brunette was now painfully close. Her scent attacking Arizona. "I came back, for you."

Feeling the tears begin to form, the blonde closed her eyes. She needed a minute to take in the words that had fallen from Callie's beautiful mouth. As the brunette grazed her thumb over a dampened cheek, Arizona gasped, before leaning into her touch. Opening her eyes, she found her ex smiling back at her. "Callie, I-"

"We should be together, Arizona." Callie's soft breath now ghosting over pink lips. "This has to stop, and we have to be together."

"W-What about Jaida?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"There is no Jaida. I tried to tell you that but you walked away." Callie placed her hand on the blondes hip.

"Please, don't turn this around onto me, Callie." Arizona sighed. "I apologised over and over, and you still walked away. I told you I was all in, and you walked away. Then I find her in your hotel room, while you have no pants on."

"I'm sorry."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I mean, we weren't even together when it happened. I just, I can't apologise to you anymore, Callie. I really can't."

"I know. I don't want you to apologise. I'm over it. I just need you, and I want to be with you." Callie pressed her lips to the blondes. Feeling her reciprocate, she deepened their kiss and moaned as she pushed her back against the sink. "I'm the one that is sorry."

"Callie." Arizona was stopped once again as the brunette bit down on her bottom lip. Feeling strong hands roaming over her stomach, she felt her body tremble. She had longed for Callie's touch every day and now, her body couldn't control itself.

"Callie, stop. Please." Arizona pulled back from their kiss. "We have to talk. I can't do _this_ if we are going to argue again and you are going to walk away."

"We will talk, and we will work everything out." Callie pressed her body into Arizona's. "I promise. I just, I need to feel you."

"We can't. We have to talk first." Arizona removed herself from the other woman's grip. "I can't do this here. I didn't even know you were coming back and you've kind of caught me off guard."

"So let's go. We will talk, but Arizona, I cannot spend another minute of my life without you. I've been stupid, as have you, and we will figure everything out." Callie tugged on the blondes wrist. "Come on."

"Callie, Is this really what you want? Do you really want me because you've had a real funny way of showing it lately." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "You hurt me just as much, you know?"

"I know, and I know we both have a lot of making up to do, so please, can we leave and work through this?" Callie begged.

"We will leave, and we will talk. Nothing else." the blonde was happy to discuss things with her ex, but that was as far as it could go. If she was going to pout and leave again, Arizona couldn't handle the thought of making love to her beforehand. "D-Did you want to come back to my place or did you want to go somewhere else?"

"Let's go home."

Callie tugged at Arizona's wrist and guided her out of the bathroom. Saying goodbye to their friends, both women made their way out of the bar and began the short, silent walk up the street towards Arizona's house. Neither women knew how tonight was going to go, but it was progress, right?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Next chapter should be up in a few days.**

 **Song was 'I Miss You' by Adele.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Lost Without You

**Chapter 22 is up. Thanks for all your recent reviews and follows. I look forward to reading them.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Lost Without You

* * *

Arizona opened the front door and stepped aside for Callie to enter. Not a word had been spoken on the walk home, and right now, the blonde wasn't even sure where to start. Making her way further inside, she placed her purse down and shrugged off her jacket.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Arizona questioned. "Coffee, wine, water?"

"Um, sure. Wine would be good, thanks."

Stepping into the kitchen, Arizona released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her mind was in overdrive and her palms were clammy. Discreetly running her hands down her thighs, she poured a glass of white and a glass of red, and rejoined Callie in the living room. "So you're back?"

"I am. Before we go any further, I really need for you to hear me out." Callie stated.

"Okay." the blonde shrugged.

"I know we have gone about this _all_ wrong, and I know that I was far from innocent in it all, but I really need to apologise for walking away from you, more than once. Yes, I was hurt when you were with that other woman, but I didn't have any right to be. We weren't together, and I had walked out on you, because I couldn't get my own way." Callie sighed. "That was an awful thing to do to you, Arizona, and I am truly truly sorry. I need for you to believe that."

"Callie, if you had stuck around, we could have discussed it all. I know I was pretty blunt with my decision but you just blurted it out. I didn't know we would be having that kind of discussion any time soon and honestly, it terrified me. I didn't even know how to respond to such a statement." the blonde took a sip of her wine before continuing. "I do want everything with you, but the way you spoke to me that night, and how you walked away, I thought that was it. I've never done this before. I've never been in a serious relationship let alone discussed marriage and then kids in less than twenty four hours. It really hit me. Like a train. Things were so good, and I just didn't expect any of it so soon. Do you understand that?"

"I do. I just panicked when you said we had everything we wanted. I should of waited, and for that, I'm sorry." Callie placed her hand on top of the blondes.

Moving away, Arizona returned to the kitchen and topped up her wine. "I mean, I cannot believe you walked away from me. It got me thinking, you know?"

"About what?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Whether or not you really want to be with me, and you finally seen the excuse for wanting children as your way out." the blonde was now pacing the floor. "Was it Callie? Was it your way out? If it is, that's fine, but you need to tell me because I can't keep doing this. I can't keep over thinking things and leaving myself open to the hurt it would cause. I cannot be here with you, like this, if you are going to walk away again. I really can't."

"No Arizona, that is not why I walked away. It killed me to walk away from you."

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you stay, and talk to me? Why didn't you tell me how it was making you feel? You can't just say something as big as that and then leave. That's not fair." blue eyes filled with tears. "I truly believed that was it you know. You told me to go and find someone who could make me happy. That fucking hurt."

The brunette stood and tried to calm the blonde who was now rambling in front of her. Taking a hold of her hand, she waited for Arizona to settle a little. "Because I just expected you to agree to it. I didn't think you would give me the answer you did, and I certainly didn't expect it all to end like this."

"No, Callie. You don't get to do that." Arizona pulled away. "You don't get to stand there night after night and sing your heart out to me, and then drop a bombshell like that and expect me to bow to your wishes and desires. We are both in this relationship, and my feelings matter too. Whether they are what you want to hear or not."

"You also don't get to be mad at me for being around, and kissing other women when _you_ left _me._ I didn't walk away and tell _you_ to take care, I didn't tell _you_ to find someone else. I sat here like a fucking idiot and waited for you, but you never came. Only when you seen me with someone else did you decide to have an opinion on how I spent my time and lived my life."

"Arizona, stop. Please." the brunette stood in her ex fiancés way. She couldn't bare to hear anymore of what she was saying. She felt awful enough, and right now, she just wanted to hold her.

"Then, I fly to Miami because Joe tells me you aren't coming back here, and you-" the blonde stopped and laughed "-you were in a hotel room with Jaida. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"I told you, nothing happened. She was only there as a friend." Callie couldn't believe what she was almost being accused of.

"THAT IS NOT THE FUCKING POINT!" Arizona threw her hands up as she yelled at the woman in front of her. Watching Callie's mouth drop, the blonde cleared her throat. "What? Did you only decide you didn't want her when you felt guilty about me showing up? I know how that goes Callie. Not only was I your fiancé, but I was your friend too. It should have been _me_ in that hotel room with you, talking things through. Not your fucking ex."

"Only a few weeks back, she was here in Seattle, with her hands all over you and you expect me to believe that nothing went on in that room?" Arizona scoffed.

"It's like I said though, we weren't together when you kissed that woman, and we weren't together when you came to Miami, so what does it matter?" Callie regretted the words as they left her mouth. _Way to fucking go, Torres._

Blue eyes widened. Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. "S-So something did happen?"

"No, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was just trying to make you see how it doesn't matter." Callie gave a sad smile.

"It does matter though, Callie. It matters because it's not even the same thing. That woman I kissed? I didn't know her, she didn't mean anything to me, but you? You had a relationship with Jaida for a long time, you loved her at one point. So for me to be met with you half naked, followed by her, well it hurt." Arizona's voice broke. "That should have been me, Callie. Not her."

Arizona broke down. All kinds of thoughts where running through her mind, and right now, she couldn't get past them. "I, um, I can't-"

Callie watched as her ex fiancé left the room and made her way down the hall. Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, the brunette shuddered. Taking a moment, she whispered quietly "Yes, it should have been you."

She couldn't believe how this conversation had turned out, and truth be told, she had hoped that it would all be forgotten about, and Arizona would take her into her arms before they fell into bed together. Sure, she knew they had things to discuss, but she imagined that her ex would forgive her, and their talk would be a lot lighter than this.

Sitting down on the couch, she placed her head in her hands. _How have I been so stupid. I've lost her. I know I have._ Callie was quickly realising that she had been pretty self centred in her ways lately, and as she thought about it, she knew that every word Arizona had spoken was true. She didn't care about her feelings in all of this. When she didn't get her own way, she walked. When she seen Arizona with another woman, she accused her of cheating. When the blonde had offered to give her what she wanted, she walked away again, and when she followed her to Miami, she gave her no reason to think that they could be together.

She hadn't expected the whole Jaida situation to blow up like it had, but she understood why Arizona was so upset. If it had been Callie in her position, the brunette knew she wouldn't be happy about it. She also would have wondered what had happened in that hotel room, and she too, would of flipped out.

Grabbing her jacket and her purse, Callie made the decision to give Arizona a little time. She knew she needed to process what had been said. They both did. Neither of them needed another slanging match and neither of them wanted to say anything they may come to regret. Stepping out of the house, she pulled the door closed and made her way back to the hotel.

* * *

Three days had passed since the women had last spoken, and although Callie was desperate to see the blonde, she had decided against making contact. She would give Arizona the time she needed, and she would wait until she was ready to work things out.

Deciding she would head to Joe's for lunch, she pulled out her headphones and made her way up the street.

Once inside, she was happy to see that it was quiet. She wanted to relax and enjoy her lunch, and the idea of being uninterrupted left her feeling calm.

Placing her order, she made her way over to a table towards the back of the bar. It was darkened, and she knew she would be left alone. Taking out her song book, she began scribbling as she sipped on her coffee.

Hearing the bell above the door, she glanced over to find her ex and her best friend enter the bar. _God she looks gorgeous._ Callie watched as Arizona made her way over to the bar, and pulled herself up on a stool.

She had immediately noticed how tired she looked, and if she squinted and focused on those beautiful blue eyes, it was clear to see that they were void of any feeling. Not wanting to be noticed, she sat back and fixed her gaze on the woman across the other side of the bar. _I miss her so much._

Arizona made small talk with her friend, and as she was handed her coffee, she gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders to Meredith's question.

"So you aren't even going to call her?" the dirty blonde asked.

"I don't know, Mer. I mean I will, I just don't know when. She hurt me." Arizona responded as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know she did, Arizona, but look at you, you're a mess."

"Thanks. I didn't come out for coffee to be insulted, Mer. I can stay at home and insult myself."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just being honest. I've never seen you like this. I mean, are you even looking after yourself?"

"Of course I am. I'm just not sleeping too good right now." Arizona shot back.

"Why?"

"Because it's lonely. I used to _love_ sleeping alone, but then _she_ came along and changed that too" the blonde stated.

"Well yeah. She's changed a lot of you. I'd say I wanted my old friend back, but you two are good together." Meredith laughed.

"Mm, we were." Arizona smiled as she sipped on her coffee. She knew she was ready to see Callie, and later in the day, she would call her and suggest dinner. They were good together, and she knew that eventually, everything would work itself out and they could be amazing again.

Callie listened intently to the words of the other woman, and as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but feel the need to go over there. Putting her belongings back into her bag, she grabbed her coffee and stood.

Slowly making her way over, the brunette thought about turning back. She was torn, but she knew she had to see Arizona. Stepping up behind the blonde, she closed her eyes as her scent attacked her. _God I just want to wrap my arms around her. Right now._ Deciding against her thoughts, Callie cleared her throat and ordered a fresh coffee, before turning her attention to the most important thing in her life right now. "Arizona, hi."

Blonde curls bounced as Arizona turned to be met with chocolate brown orbs. "Hi, Cal."

"Can I get you a fresh coffee?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I, mm-"

"Make that two coffee's please, Joe." Callie sat down on the stool beside her ex and sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Arizona lied. "You?"

"Okay, I guess." Callie shifted in her seat slightly, causing their shoulders to touch.

"Good. That's good." the blonde threw her a small smile. "You have a set coming up here anytime soon or?"

"Yeah, in a couple of days." the brunette shrugged. She could feel their connection every time her shoulder grazed the other woman's. "Had much work on?"

"No. I've taken a few days off. Needed a little break." the blonde smiled as she thanked Joe for her coffee. Sipping on it, she waited for Callie to say something else.

"I waited for you to call." brown eyes switched to the coffee cup in front.

"I, um, I was going to call you tonight. See if you wanted to come by." the blonde ran her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Y-You were? Okay, well I will wait for your call." This was getting boring, and Callie couldn't make small talk with the beautiful blonde next to her for much longer. Standing, she pick up her coffee and smiled. "Have a good day, and enjoy your coffee."

Arizona felt the loss of contact immediately and let out a small groan. She too couldn't keep this up for much longer. Watching Callie walk away, she turned back towards the bar and closed her eyes. What came next, she wasn't expecting.

Deciding she'd had enough of sitting in Joe's, the brunette finished her coffee and grabbed her belongings. Feeling the desperate need to be in Arizona's presence once more, she stepped up behind the blonde. Her breath hovering around blonde curls, she felt Arizona flinch. "You know, you can sit here and drink that _boring_ coffee, or you can take me home and have me scream your name until I'm unable to move."

Arizona sat, mouth agape, unable to breathe. Meredith sat beside her giggling, and watched as a blush appeared on pale cheeks.

Feeling the arousal pool between her legs, Arizona cleared her throat. Enough was enough. This couldn't go on any longer. Standing, she straightened herself out and turned to face her friend. "I, um, I'm sorry. I just remembered that I have somewhere to be."

"Sure you do. See you in a few days." the dirty blonde called out but her friend had already left the bar.

Leaving the bar, Arizona watched as the brunette made her way up the street and to her house. _Shit, she's cocky._ Picking up her pace, she reached her front door in record time, to find Callie standing with her back to it.

"About time." Callie bit down on her own bottom lip..

"Fuck." the blonde sighed. Pulling out her key, she snaked her arm around the brunette and allowed the door to swing open. Once inside, she turned to face Callie, and felt her heart pound as the brunette flashed her megawatt smile. "Callie, I, I need to know that you are sure about this. This has to be real."

Stepping closer to the blonde, Callie nodded before running her fingers down her neck. "It is. All I want is you, Arizona. So much."

Arizona swallowed hard as she watched tanned fingers unbutton her shirt. This was happening, and the blondes body was responding in every kind of way possible. Feeling the cool air hit her, she glanced down to find she was standing in her bra. Fingers lightly ghostly over her covered breasts, she gasped. Nipples hardened as her arousal pooled between her legs. _Shit!_

Wrapping her arms around Arizona, the brunette guided her body back against the kitchen counter. Peppering her neck with light kisses, Callie moaned before running her tongue up the shell of her ear. "You smell so good."

"Callie, I, Jesus Christ." Arizona was finding it hard to think of anything other than her girlfriend's body on top of her. "I need to feel you, Calliope."

Hearing her name roll off of Arizona's tongue so perfectly caused her own arousal to heighten and as Callie unbuttoned the blondes jeans, she felt her buck her hips. "What do you want, Arizona?"

"Mm, I want you, Callie." Arizona groaned as her jeans and panties were slowly pushed down her thighs. Stepping out of them, she brought her hands to the hem of the brunettes dress and lifted it off above her head.

Strong hands hooked behind pale toned thighs and lifted the blonde onto the kitchen counter. Legs spread, Callie bit down on her bottom lip as she took in the sight before her. "I've missed you, Arizona. I've missed this-" running her thumb down the length of the blondes centre, she groaned "-I've missed us."

"Fuck, Callie." Arizona had never felt such a touch. "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" Callie smirked as she gained a nod from the other woman, who was now on her back and openly waiting for her girlfriend take her. "You are so beautiful." The brunette dipped her head and ran her tongue along the inside of her girlfriend's thigh.

"Mm, d-don't tease, Calliope." the blonde was barely holding on right now. She needed to feel Callie inside of her.

"No?" the brunette raised an eyebrow as she fixed her gaze on the other woman. Her arousal now coating her fingers. "You are so ready for me." she smirked as she entered her with two fingers.

Feeling Arizona's walls instantly tighten, Callie knew she was close. It wasn't about playing around right now. It was about giving the other woman what she wanted, and what she needed. Entering a third finger, she felt the blonde rock against her.

"Yes, fuck." Arizona hissed between breaths. Feeling her girlfriend's fingers so deep inside her, while she gently grazed the bundle of nerves desperate for release, she felt a burn in the pit of her stomach. "I'm going t-"

The blondes orgasm ripped through her entire body and as she continued to rock and draw it out, she felt Callie's mouth on her. "Oh God. I, I'm still coming." Her body shuddered against the cold kitchen counter and as she arched her back, she felt a hand glide up her stomach and tug on a hardened nipple.

Not wanting this moment to end, Callie continued to thrust as deep as she could. She knew exactly how the other woman liked it, and she was about to give her everything she had to make her feel good. The blondes walls continued to tighten around her fingers and as she flicked her tongue over her clit, she watched her come undone once more. "That's it, baby. Ride it out."

Feeling how sensitive Arizona had become, Callie slowed her movements but continued to gently thrust. Waiting for the release of her fingers, she placed light kisses on the inside of moist thighs, and smiled.

"Fuck, Callie. That was-" releasing a deep breath, Arizona came down from her high "-that was amazing."

"Oh, I haven't finished with you yet." Callie smiled as she pulled the brunette up from the counter. Feeling Arizona's legs wrapped around her, she knew they were in for a few hours at least. Pulling her body tighter against her, she walked them down the hallway and planned on never leaving their bedroom again.

* * *

Five hours later, Callie found herself stood in the kitchen. Needing a little caffeine relief, she held on tightly to her coffee cup. Arizona was sleeping, and she didn't want to wake her. She could see that the past couple of weeks had really taken its toll on the blonde, so allowing her to sleep was best.

Heading over to the storage cupboard, she pulled out the case which held her keyboard. Smiling, she decided to calm her mind with a little light music. Setting the stand in the middle of the room, she fixed the keyboard to it, and began stroking the keys. It had been some time since she had used it, and the sound may not of been as good a quality as her beloved piano, but it would do.

 _I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Callie glanced up over her shoulder to find Arizona stood behind her. Her presence, immediately felt. Internally chastising herself for waking her girlfriend, she stopped the sound coming from the keys and turned to face the blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, please continue." Arizona pulled herself up onto a kitchen stool and let the music take her away.

 _How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind_

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Callie opened her eyes but refused to meet the gaze of the woman sat close to her. She had so much she wanted to say, and so much making up to do, but she truly didn't know where to start. One thing she was sure of though, was that she was never going to walk away from the beautiful blue eyed blonde again.

 _If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Stilling her movements, Callie let the tears fall. She had messed up big time, but she had just spent the most amazing afternoon with Arizona. _How does she do that? How does she forgive me after the ass I've been?_ Standing, she turned to pack her things away and was met with the hand of Arizona tugging on her own.

"Hey, no more of that." the blonde ran her thumb along a damp cheek. "No more sadness. Please."

"I'm sorry, I just have so much I need to say to you. So many apologies and promises to make things right, but I just want to hold you."

"So hold me." Arizona smiled. "Hold me, and promise me that you will never walk away from me again."

"I promise, Arizona. I swear I will never do that to you again. I don't know what to say to make things right, but you have to trust me, and you have to believe that I love you more than anything."

"I do. We are both stubborn, and I wasn't intentionally ignoring you these past days, I just needed to breathe. I was always going to call, I was just waiting for the right time." the blonde pressed a kiss to red salty lips.

"I know. I trusted you. That's why I left you to contact me in your own time." Callie sniffled. "I knew you would call me."

"Calliope, I love you like I've never loved anyone, and I know that if we do this right, we _can_ have everything we want. We just have to talk our time and not rush things. We are young, and I want to spend more time getting to know every single thing about you. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Good. Now, how about pizza, in bed?" blue eyes squinted as a dimpled smile appeared. "You know, while I get to know a little more about you?"

"God, I've missed that smile so much. Pizza in bed, but you have to be naked."

"Well then, I'd better order it, and you'd better answer the door when the delivery comes." Arizona removed her arms from a tanned waist and made her way down the hall. "I don't think the delivery guy wants to see my ass."

"Oh, I'm sure he does, but that ass? It's all mine." Callie called out down the hall. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water, she followed the blue eyed beauty down the hall and kicked the door shut.

 _Shit, Torres. You are one lucky lucky woman._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. As always, reviews are welcome.**

 **Song was 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Time After Time

**Chapter 23 is up. Thanks for all of the recent reviews and follows this Fic has received. Your words are always appreciated.**

 **Flashbacks in bold italic as always. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Time After Time

* * *

Arizona woke to the sound of a thud. Reaching out her arm, she felt warm, but empty sheets. Peering over the far side of the bed, she laughed. "You okay down there, baby?"

"Ow, fuck." Callie rubbed her head. "No, I'm not."

Unable to control her laughing, the blonde held onto her stomach and climb out of the bed. She knew her girlfriend was adorable, but watching her lay flat on her face, having fallen out of bed, this was the cutest she had ever been. "Baby, what happened?"

"Well, I heard my cell buzzing and I went to grab it, and then I ended up down here." the brunette pouted as she rolled over onto her back. "Maybe you could help me up when you stop laughing?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry." Arizona reached out to her girlfriend. Feeling herself being dragged down, she tried to resist, but the brunette was always the stronger out of the two.

"If I'm down here, you are too." Callie pressed a kiss to soft pink lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

Instantly melting into the naked body beneath her, Arizona moaned as she felt strong hands grip onto her ass. "Good morning."

"Mm, it's always going to be a good morning when I have _you_ on top of me." Callie husked before biting down on her girlfriend's bottom lip.

Hands roamed along either side of a tanned body as Arizona pushed her hips down to meet a soaked centre. "Mm, someone is ready bright and early this morning."

Taking a hardened nipple into her mouth, the blonde sucked and tugged before running the flat of her tongue along the sensitive bud. Feeling her girlfriend arch her back up into her touch, nimble fingers ran down the side of Callie's stomach before dropping between her thighs. Bringing her mouth back up to the brunettes ear, Arizona groaned as she ran her fingers up slick folds. "So wet."

"Shit, Arizona. Don't stop, that feels so good." Callie's breath became a little ragged.

Teasing her entrance, the blonde smirked as she listened to the gasps and moans escaping the beautiful mouth beneath her. Running her thumb up and down the bundle of nerves desperate for her touch, she swiftly entered her girlfriend. "Fuck, you're tight."

Rocking her own centre into the back of her hand, Arizona groaned. Never had she had such amazing sex with anyone. Feeling the brunettes walls pull her fingers deeper inside, she increased her pace and pounded hard. "Come for me, Calliope."

Hearing the words slip from pink lips, Callie arched her back and allowed her body to take over. Everything else disappeared and as she heard the ringing in her ears, she knew she had experienced complete ecstasy. Slowly continuing her rocking motion, she rode her girlfriend's hand, dragging out every last drop of her orgasm. "Oh god, t-that was amazing. You are amazing." the brunette bit down on her own bottom lip as she gazed into the baby blues above her.

Burying her head between her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, Arizona sighed. "I don't want you to go away, Cal. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"I'm sorry baby, but this is something I cannot turn down. You know that." tanned fingers roamed through blonde curls.

"I know, and I am so proud of you, but I'll miss you. I cannot bare the thought of all those women around you. You are going to be like candy to them."

"Um,excuse me? You, Arizona Robbins, are the only woman I want anywhere near me."

"Mm, you say that, but what about when you see all those British women in _short_ shorts." the blondes lips curled ever so slightly.

"Nope, nothing on you. You are all I need, and want."

Callie continued to run her fingers through blonde curls. Today they would relax and tonight, she would take a flight to the UK.

 ** _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after_**

 ** _Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_**

 ** _If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_**

 ** _If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_**

 ** _"Callie, your cell is ringing." Arizona cut her girlfriend off from the song she was singing in the yard. Guitar resting on her knee, she took her cell from her girlfriend and answered._**

 ** _"Hello? Hey, Mike. How you doing?"_**

 ** _"Yeah well you know I have a new life now in Seattle, and I'm loving it. I have my own spot down at the local bar, and I have the girl of my dreams." the brunette laughed into her cell as her old agent questioned her recent whereabouts._**

 ** _"No, I play most nights but Joe is cool so gives me the night off whenever I need it."_**

 ** _"No way. You are lying. There is no way I'd be booked for THAT." Callie listened intently to the words of her agent. "Mike, if you are doing this for a joke, it's really not funny."_**

 ** _"Okay, fine. Send me the details and I'll see if I can make it." the brunette laughed._**

 ** _"Yeah yeah, talk to you soon."_**

 ** _Placing her cell down onto the table beside her, she sat slack jawed. She couldn't believe the conversation that had just taken place, and as the seconds passed, she wondered if it was even real._**

 ** _"Care to enlighten me, Calliope?" the blondes words caused Callie to jump._**

 ** _"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realise you were still standing there."_**

 ** _"Clearly." Arizona scoffed. "So, you sound like you've just gotten some good news, I think?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, um, I'm not sure I believe him though. That was Mike. My old agent. He, um, he's booked me for something."_**

 ** _"Are you leaving again? Did he book you in for another tour? I thought you told him you weren't doing that anymore." blue eyes faded as she waited for a response._**

 ** _"No, well, I am leaving. But only for like a week. Arizona, I have, um, I've been booked for a festival. They want ME on their stage. ME." Callie couldn't believe what she was saying._**

 ** _Blue eyes brightened at the words the blonde was hearing. "Where Callie?"_**

 ** _"The UK."_**

 ** _"That's a little vague. The UK has a lot of festivals. Wait, have you been booked for like THE biggest festival ever?" a dimpled smile appeared._**

 ** _"I have, Arizona." Callie flashed her million dollar smile._**

 ** _"Oh my God, I'm so freaking proud of you. Baby, you are going to be famous."_**

 ** _"Who'd have thought it, hey. Me, plain old Callie Torres, in front of tens of thousands a-at-" the brunette took a minute to let the words sink in "at Glastonbury."_**

* * *

Both women had spent the remainder of the day relaxing and spending their time together. With only a few hours to go before Callie had to leave for the airport, she received an email from her agent.

 _Torres,_

 _I know how much you are going to miss your girl so I've got you an extra pass. You will both also have VIP camping, if you choose to camp, and VIP passes for the rest of the weekend._

 _I hope she can make it. I'd love to meet her. Go and be the bad ass I know you are. Show the UK what you are made of._

 _Mike._

Glancing up from her cell phone, she watched as her girlfriend kept herself busy around the kitchen. The couple had discussed the idea of Arizona flying out, but having checked every ticket site, her hopes were quickly crushed. Glastonbury was one of the biggest festivals in the world, with the most amazing headliners, so it usually sold out within a day or so of the ticket release. Checking the time, it was nearing 3pm. _Shit, I have to get ready to leave. She will never finish packing in time._ Callie let out a chuckle as she remembered how long her girlfriend took to pack a case.

"Um, what's so funny?" the blonde furrowed her brow as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh, nothing." Callie waved a hand. "I was just thinking."

"Okay." the other woman shrugged. "Can I get you anything to eat before you have to leave me all alone?"

"Baby, please don't make me feel bad. You know I want you with me." the brunette gave a fake pout.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't complain though. I can't believe you are going to be on stage at Glastonbury and I'm going to miss it."

"I'll be on TV though. If not, someone is likely to record it so you'll be able to watch me online." Callie smiled. She wasn't sure she could hold in her excitement any longer.

"Yeah, great. Thousands of people get to watch you live, and your own girlfriend has to settle for a fifteen inch laptop screen." blue eyes rolled.

"Mm, I know. Do, um, do you have any boots that are suitable for huge amounts of mud?" Callie asked nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah I think so. I have some rain boots in the closet which should be fine. I'm not sure they'll fit you though."

"Oh, that's too bad." Brown eyes sparkled. "What about some _short_ shorts and maybe a checkered shirt? You know, those ones that you tie up around your stomach?"

"Callie, I also have that, but I don't think that will fit you either. Also, you are _not_ going on stage looking how I'm now imagining. I'm not having people drooling over you. Maybe we could get you a HASMAT suit? Keep prying eyes away." Arizona smiled as she threw her girlfriend a wink.

"Oh no, the shirt isn't for me." dark curls shook. "It's for you."

"Oh!" blue eyes widened. "You mean, you want me to wear it for _you know."_

"While that sounds like a _very_ hot idea, no!" the brunette stated.

Stopping her movements in the kitchen, Arizona glared at her girlfriend. Something was on the brunettes mind, and she was going to get it out of her. She often talked rubbish when she was avoiding something, and that is exactly what Callie was doing now, or so the blonde thought.

"Callie, what is wrong with you? Why are you asking about shirts and boots knowing that neither will be any good to you?"

"How fast can you pack a case?" Brown eyes squinted.

"Not very. I mean, I can if it's just an overnight trip but like if I'm going on vacation it takes fore-" Arizona cut herself off. "Oh my god, why are you asking this, Calliope?"

"Come here." the other woman patted her own knees and motioned for the blonde to join her. Wrapping a strong arm around her girlfriend, she waited for her to settle on her lap. "So, I received an email around fifteen minutes ago."

"And?"

"And it was Mike. He, um, he got you a pass, baby."

"A pass for what, Callie?" baby blues brightened.

"Glastonbury."

"You're lying." the blonde laughed.

"I'm really not, Arizona. I need you to get your ass into our bedroom right now and pack. Pack faster than you ever have in your life, because in two hours, I have to leave, and you will be on that flight with me."

Jumping from her girlfriend's lap, Arizona squealed in excitement. Feeling her heart race, she placed her hand over her chest and gave the brunette a dimpled smile. "I'm really going with you, Cal?"

"You are really going with me."

"Oh my god, oh my god. I don't even know what to pack. Do I pack for sun or do I pack for rain? Do I pack to look comfortable or do I pack to look hot? Should I pack some hats? Wait, don't they all wear those flowery things in their hair? Oh God, I don't have any. I'll have to buy some. Where will I get them from? What if England is freezing cold? I don't even like camping. I haven't been camping since I was a kid. We are camping, right? Oh god, this is going to be hilarious. I don't even know what to expect. I've never done a festival. I've always wanted to, but I've never gotten round to it-"

"Baby, you have to stop rambling, and go pack." the other woman flashed her smile as she took in how adorable her girlfriend was. "Really, we have to get going soon."

"Oh god, I know, I'm sorry." Arizona took a breath before turning and making her way down the hall.

Deciding to give her girlfriend a little while to settle down, Callie made some fresh coffee while she double checked all of her documents. Happy that she had everything she and Arizona would need, she grabbed two cups of coffee and followed on down to their bedroom. Entering, she stood with her mouth open. "Arizona, where did all of these clothes come from?"

"Oh, you know the closet I keep locked?"

"Yeah?"

"In there. I keep it locked so you won't see my hoards of clothes." the blonde giggled as she rummaged through her huge selection of shorts and jeans.

"Right, okay." tanned shoulders shrugged. "Need some help?"

"God, yes." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Are you nervous, Callie?"

"Um, right now? No. I can't say I will be feeling the same once the day comes though. I'll feel better knowing you are there."

Glancing around the room, she spotted the one object that had been bothering her for the past few weeks. Stepping across the piles of clothing, she picked it up and turned back to face the blonde. "Hey, um, you haven't worn your ring since well, you know all that what happened."

Standing to meet her girlfriends gaze, Arizona gave a sad smile. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to wear it. I wasn't sure the offer still stood."

"Baby, of course I still want us to be forever." a bronzed thumb brushed across a pale cheek. "Don't ever think that I don't want that."

Stepping away from her girlfriend, Callie quickly made her way into the kitchen, before returning with her guitar. Placing the strap over her shoulder, she cleared her throat. "Arizona, I mean't every word I said to you the night I proposed, and if I have to do it again, I will."

Inching closer, the brunette placed the engagement ring in the palm of a soft pale hand, before strumming slowly at her guitar.

 _There was a time when I would have believed them_

 _If they told me you could not come true_

 _Just love's illusion_

 _But then you found me and everything changed_

 _And I believe in something again_

 _My whole heart_

 _Will be yours forever_

 _This is a beautiful start_

 _To a lifelong love letter_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

 _I choose you_

 _I will become yours and you will become mine_

 _I choose you_

 _I choose you_

"Callie, you don't have to do this." Arizona smiled. "As much as I love hearing your voice, you don't have to do this."

 _We are not perfect_

 _We'll learn from our mistakes_

 _And as long as it takes_

 _I will prove my love to you_

 _I am not scared of the elements_

 _I am under-prepared, but I am willing_

 _And even better_

 _I get to be the other half of you_

Placing her guitar down on the bed, Callie took her girlfriends hands in her own. "Be my wife, Arizona."

Smiling as tears formed in her eyes, the blonde nodded. "I love you, Calliope. More than you could ever know. I know things have been a little crappy between us lately, but I swear to you, I am all in. Every single piece of me is all in."

"So that is a yes?" a million dollar smile lit up the room.

"It is. I want you, Callie. All of you."

* * *

Reaching the airport, Arizona had exhausted herself from all of the excitement beforehand. After Callie had informed her that they would be spending their first night in a hotel, she relaxed a little. Feeling extremely nervous at the thought of camping with thousands of people, in a muddy field, in cold and rainy England, the blonde had almost packed every item of clothing she owned. Three suitcases later, and two carry on bags, she was ready to hit her first festival. "Callie, I'm extremely excited right now."

"I never would have guessed, baby." brown eyes sparkled. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I know. Please don't lose me though. I know how busy these places can be, and I don't want to be lost in the middle of a huge field."

"I won't. Besides, we are in the VIP area. If you get lost, you can just hang out with the _real_ artists."

"Um, I'll have you know that my fiancé _is_ a _real_ artist." the blonde scoffed.

"Oh" a dark eyebrow raised. "She is?"

"Um, YEAH!" Arizona gave her fiancé 'the look'.

Continuing on through the airport, the couple reached their gate and took a seat. Sipping on the coffee they had purchased on the way in, Callie sighed. "Those nerves I said I didn't have earlier?"

""Mm."

"They've arrived. Oh god, I feel sick."

"Baby, you will be fine. Just imagine everyone naked." realising what she had said, Arizona almost spat her coffee out. "Actually, don't do that. Just imagine _me_ naked."

"Well, I won't be able to get any words out if I imagine that. Maybe you can, you know, relieve my stress before I go on stage."

"Hmm, maybe that could be arranged. I mean it would all depend on who was on stage before you, if they are good, you are on your own, baby."

Feigning shock, Callie opened her mouth. "Fine. I'll remember that."

Hearing their flight being called, both women stood, and as Callie took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Arizona took a hold of her hand and tightened her grip. "It's okay. You will be awesome. I know it."

Disappearing through their gate, both women held on tightly to each others hand. Callie, felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, while Arizona could barely contain her excitement. Knowing they had a couple of days to settle in before Callie was on stage, the blonde thought hard about how to take her mind off things. Singing came naturally to her girlfriend, so no practice was needed. After she had warmed up her voice, Arizona would warm up the rest of her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews and follows coming.**

 **Ps, Happy Grey's Day. Xx**


	24. Chapter 24 - Cryin'

**Chapter 24 is up, guys. Enjoy.**

 **AZsgirl….Isn't there always trouble around the corner where Calzona are concerned?**

* * *

Chapter 24: Cryin'

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Callie felt an anxiety settle in the pit of her stomach. Today was the day. The day when she would perform in front of thousands of people. The day when her music career could potentially change, forever. Wrapping herself in a large fluffy robe, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Entering the living room area, the brunette glanced over towards the king-size bed on the opposite side of the room and smiled. The naked, sleeping form of her fiancé immediately giving her butterflies. _Oh god, not now. I don't need butterflies on top of anxiety._

Moving around their hotel room, she checked that they had the passes and documentation they would need to gain access to the festival, and while Arizona mumbled in her sleep, the brunette packed up her guitar and her music sheets. _You can do this, Torres. You were made for this._ Truth be told, Callie still couldn't believe she was in the UK, getting ready to perform at one of _the_ biggest music festivals in the world. She knew she had talent, and she wasn't afraid to admit that, but Glastonbury? Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe she would be on _that_ stage. The biggest musicians of all time had performed in the famous muddy field, and the more she thought about it, the more her stomach knotted.

"You, my amazingly talented fiancé, are thinking too loud." a sleepy voice called out from beneath the covers.

"Sorry baby. You, _my_ amazingly beautiful fiancé, need to get your ass out of bed." Callie laughed in response. "We have to get going soon, baby. We don't want to miss all of the fun."

"What time is it?" Arizona questioned herself as she glanced over towards the clock. "Oh, baby, it's only 11am."

Callie watched as her fiancé removed herself from the tangle of sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Stretching her entire body, Arizona let out a loud moan. "Jeez, this jet lag is kicking my ass."

"Well, a long flight and then hot sex will do that to you, Arizona." the brunette spoke quietly as her naked fiancé approached her. Swallowing hard, she felt her body respond to the masterpiece of a body in front of her. "Shit."

"Mm? Is there a problem, Calliope?" blue eyes squinted as Arizona stepped painfully close to the other woman.

Clearing her throat, dark curls shook. "N-No, um, no problem." tanned hands immediately found impossibly smooth thighs, and as her fingers began to roam higher up, Arizona straddled her lap.

"Mmm, didn't think so." Arousal pooled between milky thighs as her centre connected with the bare skin of the brunettes legs. "I think this robe needs to go."

"Oh God." Callie moaned as she watched a pale hand creep up under the offensive fluffy item, fingers grazing dark curls.

Her robe slowly removed, she allowed it to fall over the back of her seat, and as bare nipples hardened at the blondes touch, Callie gasped. "W-We have to get r-ready, baby."

"We do? Right now?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes." any control Callie had left was quickly dissolving.

Running her fingers through soaked folds, Arizona pressed her chest against her fiancés and breathed heavily into her ear. "You're sure?"

The thought of Arizona inside of her caused fresh arousal to release from the brunette and coat the already dripping hand currently teasing her entrance. "Oh, Calliope. I don't think you are quite ready to _get_ ready just yet!"

"N-No?" Callie panted as she felt the blonde enter her, only to pull back. "Fuck, Arizona."

"Mm, what's that?" she bit down on the other woman's bottom lip. "You want me to stop?"

Pulling the blondes body flush against her, Callie shook her head. "Don't you dare. Don't e-ever stop." Suddenly letting out a loud breathy moan which filled their hotel room, the brunette sunk down onto three fingers. "Oh fuck."

"Shit, Calliope. You are so wet." Arizona groaned as her fiancé tried desperately to force her hips up. Having no luck, the blonde continued to deepen her movements. "You like that? You like how I'm so deep inside of you?"

Eyes rolling, Callie couldn't hold on any longer. Bringing her lips to the soft pink of her fiancé she moaned into her mouth. "You are so fucking hot, Arizona." Tongues duelled for dominance as both women rocked against each other, and as Callie gave into the blonde, her body released into an earth shattering ecstasy from the feeling of Arizona sucking on her tongue. Shuddering beneath the pale body, Callie rode out her orgasm until her body had nothing left to give.

"Oh, Calliope. I think you need another shower." without giving the brunette time to come down from her high, Arizona dragged her across the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with her foot. It was her turn to have her world rocked, and they both knew that neither of them were leaving the hotel room until mid afternoon.

* * *

"So, do we have everything?" blue eyes glanced around the hotel room.

"Yeah. I think so." Callie responded as she wiped her sweaty palms down the front of her thighs. "I think I'm going to vomit again."

"Callie, I need you to relax. I cannot sit holding your hair again. It's too hilarious."

"Jeez, thanks. Talk about unconditional love." Brown eyes rolled dramatically.

"Hey, I love you more than anything, but you, vomiting and cursing under your breath about how this was a bad idea and we never should of came, isn't going to help."

"I know. I just, God I'm so nervous." the brunette released a long breath. "I can do this though, right?"

"You know you can, Calliope. Just think of being on your bar tour. It's no different." the blonde pulled a face. "I mean, it is, but think of it as being the same."

"Right, come on. Let's do this." Callie pulled her guitar case over her shoulder, and carried another.

"Why do you have two guitars baby? You know you can only play one at a time, right?"

"Oh, because I plan on rocking out tonight." the brunette threw her fiancé a wink as she patted her beloved guitar case.

"Oh!" baby blues widened. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." pale cheeks flushed as she imagined her fiancé with her electric guitar flush against her.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet, Arizona."

"Holy shit." the blonde muttered as she followed her fiancé down the corridor and towards the elevator. "What have I gotten myself into here?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." pink lips smirked as the brunette glanced over her shoulder.

"Sure you were." Callie smiled. "Come on, Mike is waiting."

Hitting the elevator button, the couple stepped inside, and Arizona leant back against the wall, the brunette took in just how hot she looked. "Jeez, Arizona. You trying to get laid tonight?"

"Excuse me?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"You look hot. Dirty hot." brown eyes widened. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful woman in the world, looking extremely hot. Hair pulled up into a messy bun, baby blues sparkled. Guiding her eyes further down, Callie's breath hitched when she locked her gaze onto the perfect cleavage she had ever seen. _Wow!_ A crisp white shirt, pulled up to just below the blondes breasts gave the world a view of tight abs, and as the brunette dropped her eyes even further down, she found _the_ shortest pair of light wash denim shorts she had ever seen. "Um, turn around a second." Callie cleared her throat.

"Why?" Arizona quizzed. She had noticed how her fiancé was looking at her, and it was the exact reaction she had hoped for.

"Please?" the brunette threw her a fake smile.

Turning, Arizona waited for the gasp she knew was coming. _And there it is._ The blonde smiled.

"Please tell me you have underwear on?" Callie scoffed.

"Um, of course I do. Why?" _not the reaction I was hoping for._ Arizona sighed.

"Because I can see your ass, Arizona. If I can see your ass, everybody else can. What if you end up on someone's shoulders, or being picked up? You know how these festivals can be." Callie would be lying if she said she wasn't extremely turned on by her fiancés choice of clothing, but she didn't want anybody else touching, or staring at what was hers.

Stepping closer, Arizona gave the brunette a dimpled smile. "Baby, these shorts are for you. No one else. Do you really think I would dress like this if you weren't here?"

"Well, I'd hope not." Callie shrugged. "I, um, you look amazing, but please, be careful out there."

"I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you when you come off stage, and who knows, maybe we can slip off somewhere." blue eyes darkened.

"You are bad, Arizona Robbins." hearing the elevator sound for its destination, both women straightened themselves up and stepped out.

* * *

"So, Arizona. Callie tells me you are _the_ woman of her dreams." Mike made light conversation with the blonde.

"Apparently so." Arizona shrugged. She didn't know very much about this man, but the way he kept diverting his eyes down to her chest told her to give little away. She didn't want to get any closer to the older guy, not if he couldn't keep his creepy green eyes about her shoulders.

"Well, you are definitely a beautiful woman. Callie must be _real_ thrilled waking up next to you every morning. What do you do?"

"Um, I'm a photographer." the feeling of the older man leaning into her whilst talking made her want to kick him in the balls. "I, um, it was great talking to you, Mike, but I need to catch up with Calliope."

"Calliope, huh? Nice." Green eyes darkened as the blonde turned her back on the agent.

Quickening her step, Arizona found herself next to her fiancé. Deciding she wouldn't make a comment about her agent just yet, the blonde placed her arm around a tanned waist. "You okay, baby?"

"Hey, yeah. You? I seen Mike was getting to know you. He's a great guy isn't he. Real family man. You see what I mean now when I said I couldn't cancel the tour I was on when I met you? I just couldn't do it to him." red lips smiled as she pressed a kiss to a mess of blonde curls.

"Um, sure. Yeah." Arizona shook her head in disbelief. _Clearly the guy is an ass._

Both women fell into a slow stroll as the perused the back stage area of the VIP cordon. Shaking off her thoughts about the agent strolling behind them, the blonde took in the atmosphere. She could feel Mike's eyes burning through her, and she knew that if she unexpectedly turned around, she would find him drooling.

The atmosphere was something neither woman had ever experienced. Sure, Callie had played many sets around the US, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being backstage at Glastonbury. Her musical inspirations and influences had performed her over the years, and as she glanced around, she clearly was a nobody compared to the other people around her. British, European, and other American artists, all of whom the world had heard of chatting amongst themselves and catching up, the brunette instantly felt out of place.

Startled from her thoughts, Callie turned to find Arizona fumbling around in her shirt pocket for her cell phone. "Sorry baby, I have to take this. I'll just be a minute. Don't disappear." the blonde moved away from her fiancé and answered the call.

"Hello? Hi, Miranda." Arizona internally chastised herself for not calling her boss.

"Robbins, I need you at the office in the next hour."

"Um, sorry but I'm not available." the blonde stated.

"What do you mean you are not available?"

"Well, if you remember right, I have the week off, and as it's only Friday, I still um, 6 days off."

"But I need you to come take a look at some of the work Alex has done. It's pretty good. It's going in this month's edition."

"Great, if you think it looks good, then go with it, boss."

"Where are you, Arizona? It sounds like you're at a freaking festival. That noise is hideous."

"I am. I'm in England."

"Jeez woman, you don't plan things do you. What festival are you at? One of those small hippy ones?"

"Nope. I'm at a pretty big one, Bailey. I'm at Glastonbury. Callie is performing."

"She what? Arizona that is amazing. Wish her luck for me, yeah?"

"I will. Keep checking the TV for her. See ya."

Giggling, Arizona returned to her fiancé. Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she moved towards the bar and waited for a bartender to come by. She could see that Callie was busy meeting the band who would be playing with her, so grabbing a beer, she took a step back and had a good look around. _Shit, I'm drinking beer with a tonne of celebrities._

Seeing Callie relax as she made conversation with her new friends, Arizona smiled. Knowing that her fiancé was a little less stressed made her feel a little calmer. Hearing the brunette call out her name, she raised an eyebrow and made her way over to the group. Finishing the introductions, the blonde sat down and sipped on her beer. Not wanting to interrupt, she happily sat back and listened to the conversations being thrown about by the guys and Callie.

"I cannot believe you are gay now, Torres. I mean, _she's_ hot, but I still can't believe it." a male voice called out from the opposite side of the table.

"Oh shut up, Sloan." Callie scoffed. "And keep your hands to yourself."

Leaning over so as not to be heard, Arizona cleared her throat. "Um, he can't believe you're gay?"

"Ignore him. He just thinks that everyone should want _him._ Me included. He's an ass." the brunette pressed a light kiss to pink lips. "We go way back."

"And has he ever had _you?_ " the blonde raised an eyebrow. "You know, since you go _way_ back."

"Hey, Blondie. Don't you know it's rude to whisper?" Mark called out. Earning a laugh from his band mates.

Giving the tall guy a look, she smiled and continued to sip on her beer. _Fucking asshole._

"Did Torres tell you we go way back?" the male questioned. "Like way way back."

"She did. Just now." Arizona flashed a fake smile.

"Oh! Good that you have no secrets." Mark wiggled his eyebrows before heading over to the bar.

* * *

After what seemed like forever in the band's company, Arizona caught sight of a man walking towards them. "Miss Torres, this is your fifteen minute warning. You and your band should get yourselves ready."

"Wow!" Callie sighed as she turned to look at her fiancé. "This is it, huh?"

"It is, Calliope. You will be great. You always are." Trying to calm the brunette, Arizona had Mark Sloan on her mind. Unsure of what else to say to Callie, the blonde pressed her lips to the other woman's and smiled. "Go and be awesome, baby."

Stepping away from Callie and the rest of the guys, Arizona grabbed another beer from the bar and made her way out into the crowd of festival goers. The view, it was amazing, the atmosphere, addictive, and as she watched the most beautiful woman in the world step out in front of tens of thousands of people, her heart swelled. _My baby is up there. Holy shit!_

Hearing the sound of an electric guitar blare out from the speakers, Arizona's mouth almost hit the floor. _Oh god. That's hot._ Sipping on her beer, she took in the screams and cheers around her, and in that moment, every thought that had been running through her mind disappeared. Nothing mattered because her fiancé, her Calliope, the love of her life, was on stage, and people were screaming for her. Hearing a few guys, and girls wolf whistle the brunette up on stage, Arizona giggled. _That woman up there is mine. How the hell did I get so freaking lucky._ Watching as her fiancé stepped towards the mic, Arizona joined in with the screams and cheers.

 _There was a time_

 _When I was brokenhearted_

 _Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

 _The tables have turned yeah_

 _'Cause me and them ways have parted_

 _That kinda love was the killin' kind_

 _All I want is someone I can't resist_

 _I know all I need to know_

 _By the way I got kissed_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

 _I was cryin' just to get you_

 _Now I'm dryin' 'cause I let you_

 _Do what you do down on me_

 _Now there's not even breathing room_

 _Between pleasure and pain_

 _Yeah you cry when we're makin' love_

 _Must be one and the same_

Callie stepped away from her mic and moved around the stage with her guitar. The atmosphere was quite literally electrifying and she couldn't believe she was up on the pyramid stage of Glastonbury. It was as though all of her dreams had come true at once. She knew that once people had heard she had been booked for Glastonbury, the offers for a record deal would likely come flooding through. Not only did she have the gig of her dream, she also had the girl. The girl who meant more than any record deal, or any amount of performances on the big stage. Glancing down as she stepped back up to her mic, her eyes locked onto baby blues. Her heart pounding, she could see the emotion and pride flowing freely from the blonde. Refusing to lose their gaze, the brunettes voice sounded out throughout the huge crowd.

 _It's down on me_

 _Yeah, I got to tell you one thing_

 _It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say_

 _We're partners in crime_

 _You got that certain something_

 _What you do to me takes my breath away_

 _Now the word out on the street_

 _Is the devil's in your kiss_

 _If our love goes up in flames_

 _That's a fire I can't resist_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

 _I was cryin' just to get you_

 _Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

 _Do what you do to me_

 _'Cause what you got inside_

 _Ain't where your love should stay_

 _Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love_

 _'Til you give your heart away_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

 _I was cryin' just to get you_

 _Now I'm dyin' just to let you_

 _Do what you do, what you do down on me_

 _Baby, baby, baby_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

 _Do what you do down to, down to, down to_

 _I was cryin' when I met you_

 _Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

 _Your love is sweet misery_

Thanking the crowd, Callie's smile beamed. Her first song over, she was ready for more. The addictive surroundings leaving her feeling pumped, she threw a wink at her fiancé who was watching on in amazement.

* * *

Forty minutes, and eight songs later, Callie thanked the crowd and left the stage. Spying the blonde backstage, she couldn't remove the million dollar smile from her face. Making her way over to her fiancé, she was handed a beer before she felt arms wrap around her. The embrace was full of love and pride, and as she pulled back to look into baby blues, they glistened. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You, Calliope Torres, are amazing. That was amazing." the blonde smiled as she pressed a kiss to plump red lips. "I cannot believe how amazing that was. Callie, they were screaming your name."

"I know. I can't believe-" the brunettes words where cut short when she felt a hand connect with her ass.

"Way to go, Torres. That was pretty intense." Sloan smiled as he walked past the couple.

"Ugh, does he have to do that?" Arizona groaned. "What a creep."

"Oh thats just Mark. He's like that. He doesn't mean anything by it." Callie smiled. She could see that the blonde had a tonne of thoughts running through her head, but right now, she wanted to enjoy the festival atmosphere with her fiancé. Everything else could wait.

"Guys, we are going to head outside and catch some of the music. Anyone want to join us?" the brunette questioned as she sipped on her cold beer. Hearing a few of them take up the offer, they made their way out from behind the stage and weaved through the sea of people in front of them.

Taking the blondes hands in her own, Callie felt the vibrations of the music rip through her body. Wanting Arizona as close as possible, she turned her around and pressed her front against her fiancés back. Swaying to the music, both women blocked out everyone else around them. It had been the perfect day, and knowing that they had two more days to soak up the atmosphere, Callie was thankful for their unexpected trip. She loved having the blonde to herself, and if she had her way, she would have her all over again tonight. "You look hot right now, Arizona." Callie husked.

"Mm, well you can keep your eyes and your hands to yourself for the time being. I'm not giving this lot a show." blue eyes glanced over to the other woman's band mates as she turned around in her arms. "Although, you know you asked if I was wearing underwear?"

"Yeah?" brown eyes squinted.

"Well, I'm totally not."

Gasping, Callie felt her whole body respond to the blondes words. "Arizona, you can be very very dirty sometimes. You know that?"

"Only for you, Calliope."

Dancing on late into the night, both women made a promise to each other to do the festival scene more often. Callie hoped that in the future she would be asked back, but if she wasn't, she was happy to stand off the stage rather than on it. Seeing a couple of the guys approach, the couple where invited back to their camp for drinks and more music. Both agreeing, they knew they were in for a long night, and a severe hangover the next day.

Feeling a hairy, muscular arm drape around her shoulders, Arizona looked up. "Um, Mark, can I help you?"

"You're coming back to our camp, right?" he gave a bright smile.

"Yeah. _We_ are." the blonde shrugged his arm away.

"Great. I have some awesome stories to tell you." he walked away and caught up to his friends, leaving Arizona wondering what the night was going to bring.

 _Why do I get the feeling that something is about to go wrong? Why is he always around, and why does he insist on touching my fiancé, and me._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and for all of your recent reviews. Keep them coming. Chapter 25 should be up soon. Take care.**

 **Song was 'Cryin'' by Aerosmith, but I've based this on the Kelly Clarkson version. Check it out.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Remedy

*** **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE SUBJECT OF ASSAULT.*****

* * *

Chapter 25: Remedy

* * *

Arizona had been pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed the company of Callie's old friend. Yes, he was a little hands on and crude, but she wasn't someone who would cringe at dirty comments or men thinking they could turn her. Sipping on her beer, she was sat next to Mark, who was growing more and more ballsy by the minute. "So, Blondie. What do you two get up to in private?"

"Mark, cut it out. Arizona doesn't need to see you drooling over our sex life." Callie laughed.

"Sure she does, right, Blondie?" Sloan placed an arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"Um, no, but to answer your question? Very very hot things." the blonde laughed as she watched the tall guys mouth drop. "Too hot for you to handle."

"Wow, um, okay then. That is me told." he smiled. "I'm just playing with you, Arizona. Your a great girl."

"Um, thanks?" pink lips gave an awkward smile. "You're drunk, Mark."

"Yeah, so are you." he shrugged.

Moving away from Mark, the blonde sat herself next to her fiancé. "So, what happened with you and Mark?"

Callie turned to face the blonde and smiled. "Do we really have to do this right now?"

"Do what? I'm just asking you a simple question." Arizona shrugged. "Unless there is something you really don't want me to know?"

"No, I don't want any secrets between us. I just, it was a long long time ago. Like _really_ long."

"What was?"

"We were best friends and we just kind of slept together a lot of the time." the brunette shrugged. "That's all."

"That's all?" the blonde scoffed. "I um, I guess it's not a big deal then huh?"

"Nope, it's not, so please, don't try and make it one." Callie smiled as she pressed a kiss to Arizona's lips. "It was a million years ago, and I'd never, ever go down _that_ road again."

"Why is that? I mean, I didn't know you used to sleep with men." the blonde quizzed. It wasn't an issue, it was just something that had never came up in conversation.

"Seriously? After making love to you, I'll never go down any other road again." red lips smiled.

"Mm, well then." Arizona smirked as she imagined her fiancé on top of her that morning. "That's settled I guess."

Pulling out her cell to check the time, Callie couldn't believe how late, or early it was. "Arizona, shall we head off soon? It's 4am."

"Nope, I'm staying for the stories Mark has promised me. Right, Sloan?" the blonde threw him a wink as she downed a shot of Jack.

Gaining a glare from the brunette, Mark stuttered. "Um, I was just playing with you, Arizona. I don't have any stories to tell."

"Hmm, sure you don't." blue eyes narrowed. "Maybe we'll hang for just a little while longer, baby. I'm enjoying myself right now."

"Well okay then." Callie smiled. Leaning in close, she spoke barely above a whisper. "But when we get back, I'm taking you in that tent."

"Oh! Is that so?" Arizona placed her hand on her fiancés thigh. "Maybe I'll be too tired."

"Yeah, and maybe I can wake you up a little. You know, that thing I do with my tongue?" brown eyes darkened.

"Okay, enough. I'll take you right now if you don't stop." the blonde husked as she pressed a kiss below Callie's ear.

* * *

"Hey Mike. I could use a little help here." Callie called out to her agent who was now putting the world to rights with the other guys.

"Sure, Cal. What do you need?" the older guy crawled through the tent space.

"I need to get Arizona back to our tent. She's done for and I can't move her alone. She may look small, but trust me, when she's drunk, she's impossible." the brunette laughed. "And I don't trust Mark to keep his hands to himself."

"No worries, come on. I'll get one side, you get the other."

"Baby, come on. It's time to hit the sack." Callie whispered as she bent down to pull her girlfriend to her feet. She truly was out of it. The atmosphere had clearly got to her because Callie had never seen her fiancé drink so much. They'd been chatting and drinking, and before she knew it, the blonde was a mumbling mess who could barely keep her eyes open. She knew it was the tiredness of the day that had taken over, but the consumption of alcohol hadn't helped.

Managing to guide her out of the tent, Callie and her agent held the blondes drunken body up and carried her back to their tent. "Hey, I really need to use the bathroom. Can you just wait outside the tent until I get back? I'm worried she will vomit and with the state she is in, she may choke. Just listen out for her, yeah?"

"Sure. No problem." Mike waved for the brunette to go. He knew she would have to wait, so the sooner she left, the sooner she could get back and he could head back to his drinking buddies.

Peering inside the tent, Arizona was flat on her back with all four limbs spread out. _Fuck, she's hot._ The older man smirked. Glancing down her body, he could see that the blonde was wearing nothing underneath her shorts.

Stepping inside the tent, he kneeled down and ran his eyes up and down the drunken body in front of him. Placing a sweaty yet cold hand on her thigh, the blonde smiled, unable to open her eyes or form a sentence. "C-Callie?"

Dancing her way back to her tent, Callie glanced around for her agent. _Oh great, Mike. I ask you to do one thing and you've gone._ The brunette laughed to herself. _That's men for you, Torres._ Pulling back the material door, she found the blonde not in her bed. "Um, Arizona?" hearing the sobs, she rushed inside and got on her knees. "Baby, what's wrong? I'm here. I'd just gone to the bathroom."

Moving out of the way in time, Callie watched as her girlfriend emptied the contents of her stomach all over their bed. Arizona looked small sat in the corner of the tent, knees up to her chest, with a blanket over her. "Come on it's okay. Don't cry, its only sick. Let's get you back into bed. It's not ideal now that there is sick all over it, but I'll cover you with this blanket."

Removing the item from the blondes body, Callie grinned. "Baby, you have no pants on."

Unable to form any words, blue eyes glistened as the blonde looked up at her fiancé. "I-I"

"Arizona, I don't think either of us are in any fit state for anything other than sleep tonight." Pulling the blonde up to her feet, Callie focused on the marks down her shins, and the terrified look on her face. "Arizona, what's going on?"

Watching as she once again sobbed, Callie's heart dropped into her stomach. "Arizona, I need you to speak to me. Please?" Wrapping the blanket around her fiancés half naked body, the brunette had a tonne of thoughts running through her mind. "D-Did someone come in here while I was in the bathroom?"

"Y-Yes." the blonde couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman. She felt awful, and right now, she wanted to die. Her body ached, and she felt like her skin was crawling. Looking down at her body, she could see where she had fought him off. The tips of her fingers tingled as she touched them, and as she brought them up to her face, she found dried blood behind her nails. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed before wrapping her arms around the brunette stood frozen in her spot. "H-How long were you gone for?"

"I don't know. Twenty minutes maybe? Arizona, why don't you have any pants on?"

"He, um, he-" feeling the bile rise in her throat, she placed her hand over her mouth before she heaved once more. "I c-can't, I, uh"

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm here." pulling the blonde into her, she placed her head against her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've got you, baby."

"Callie, he, I can't believe he, oh God." Arizona tried to form a sentence. Feeling her girlfriend rock her, she calmed a little and tried again "He tried to, but he didn't."

"Who tried to, Arizona? I knew camping was a bad idea. People just let themselves into each other's tents." Callie started rambling. She felt guilty for leaving her fiancé. "I mean, who does something like this?"

"Mike." Arizona spoke barely above a whisper.

Silence. Nothing but silence filled the tent, and when Callie finally realised what her fiancé was saying, she pulled back and looked into sad baby blues. "Yeah, Mike. I asked him to wait for me to get back because you were out cold, baby. I didn't want you being alone, so I asked him to hang around outside the tent and wait for me."

"No,Callie. It was Mike."

Brown eyes widened as she too felt bile rising in her throat. Unsure of what to even say to the blondes statement, Callie shook her head. "What?"

"It was Mike. He, um, he tried but-" blonde curls shook. "I'm sorry. It's my own fault. You told me not to dress like this."

"Woah, wait a minute." the brunette held up her hands. "Don't ever say that, Arizona. Don't ever think that anything like what has just happened is _your_ fault. Please." a tanned thumb caressed a pale damp cheek. "You can wear whatever you like, or at least you should be able to. No one has any right to put their hands on you. No one."

"I thought it was you at first." the blonde lifted her gaze. "I thought you were in here with me. When I felt my shorts being removed, I looked up." tears freely falling, she tried to continue. "He, um, h-he had his pants down, and you know, um, he w-was t-touching himself."

"Oh God!" Brown eyes closed as Callie's own tears fell. Bringing her hands up to her face, she sobbed. Her agent, the guy who had helped her get to where she was now, the guy who she worked her ass off for, had tried to rape her fiancé. She had always imagined him as another father, her best friend at one time, and now, she wanted to rip his balls off and feed them to him.

"I could feel his breath all over me as he lay his body on top of me. I could feel _him_ on me. I just, I froze, but then I felt my reactions kicking in and I just went crazy. He was talking, but I couldn't make out anything he was saying. He just, he was on me. I lifted my knee as hard as I could and he jumped up and I screamed. I screamed so fucking loud but this place is like living inside a club. The music was too loud but I screamed."

"Oh, Arizona. I'm so sorry." the other woman's heart was breaking with every word her fiancé spoke.

"I punched him. I clawed at his face and then I punched him."

"I need you to stay here for one minute. Can you do that? I need to get the police." Callie's voice trembled.

"Please come back, Callie. Please hurry." the blonde begged. She was still drunk, but her ordeal had been more sobering that either of them had thought.

"I will. I promise." the brunette stepped out of their tent and glanced around the area. Spotting two police officers over towards the bar, she picked up her pace.

"Hey, Torres!" Mark Sloan called out as she walked past the bands tent. "Shouldn't you be getting down and dirty with that hot piece of ass you have in your tent?"

"Fuck off, Mark."

"Woah, that's no way to talk to your friend. Come join us. Mike just got the shots in. Come on." Mark tugged at the brunettes wrist.

"Mark, if you don't take your hand off of me, I'll fucking break it."

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Callie's agent crawled out of the tent. Scratches evident on his face. "Hey, Cal. Thought you had called it a night."

Hearing the words come from the older man's mouth, Callie saw red. Turning to face him, her knee connected with his groin. "You fucking animal."

Feeling Mark hold her back, she threw her head back and head butted him. Releasing his grip, he held on to his nose as he watched the brunette run at the man who was now on his knees holding himself between the legs. "I'll fucking kill you." Callie pushed her agent onto his back and straddled him. "How do you like it? How do you like feeling helpless while someone is on top of you?" she landed punch after punch square in his face.

"Stop, alright, stop." Mike threw his hands up between the two of them and forced the brunette off of him. Pulling himself to his feet, he laughed. "She wanted it Callie. She wanted me. Lay there with no underwear on, she wanted it."

"One more word comes out of your mouth and I swear to god I'll kill you, you piece of shit!" Callie glanced over his shoulder as she seen the two police officers approach.

Stepping closer to the man, she laughed. "Tell them. Tell them what a fucking animal you are."

Unaware of the officers behind him, he leant in and whispered into the brunettes ear. "She wanted it, Cal. She was soaked."

Once again, with a swift kick to the balls, Mike was on the floor. Stepping over him, Callie approached the officers. "I'd like to report a sexual assault."

"If you could come this way, miss, we will have someone with you shortly."

"No, it wasn't me. It's my fiancé."

Reaching her tent, she found Arizona curled up on their bed. Knowing this was going to take some time, and some help, she knew they were in for a long morning.

* * *

Having spent the entire morning down at the hospital and giving a statement to the police, the couple where now in the safe confines of a hotel room. Arizona hadn't spoken for over three hours, and Callie was growing more and more worried. Lay with her body pressed against the blonde, she noticed her breathing had evened out. Lifting her head and peering over her fiancés sleeping form, Callie gently removed herself from the bed.

Picking up her cell phone, she sent off a quick text to the one person she had never imagined she would message again. Mark Sloan.

 _Have they arrested him yet? - C_

 _Hey, Torres. Yeah, he's with them now. I think I broke my hand as well as you breaking my nose. That's me off the drums for a while. Mark._

 _How did you break your hand? You never could handle your drink. - C_

 _I may or may not have given him a smack myself after you left. Mark._

 _Why did you do that, Mark? Don't get yourself into trouble. - C_

 _I was just sticking up for you and your girl, Cal. I'm happy for you, and Arizona is awesome. Mark._

 _That's sweet. Keep in touch, yeah? - C_

 _You take care of yourself and that girl of yours. Mark._

Hearing a whimper, Callie returned to her fiancé. "Baby it's okay. I'm here." Sliding back into the bed, she wrapped her arm around Arizona's stomach and held her tight. "I'm here."

"Callie?" the blonde quietly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after me. I know I brought this on myself, but thank you."

"Hey, what did I tell you? You didn't bring anything on. Please don't say that, Arizona."

"D-Did he ever try anything with you?" the blonde questioned.

"What? No. No way." dark curls shook. "I'm so sorry for leaving you with him. I've known him for a long time and he has never done anything to suggest that he was that kind of person. Arizona, I never would have left you with him if I'd of known. Jeez, I even made a joke when I asked him to help about how I didn't trust Mark."

"Callie, this is not your fault." Arizona turned to face her fiancé. "What he done, or tried to do, could have been anyone."

"Yes, and if I hadn't trusted him, if I hadn't left you with him, it wouldn't have been you." Callie sighed. "This is my fault, Arizona."

"It's not." the blonde stated as she lay on her back. "Mark seems like a good guy. I mean, he's a little much at first, but he's a good one. I think I could grow to like him."

"I know. I broke his nose. Then he broke his hand."

"What? How did you break his nose?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"He tried to stop me from attacking Mike, so I head butted him. Then he punched Mike on your behalf once I'd left, and broke his hand. That's his career stopped for the time being."

"Shit. W-Would you thank him for me?" Arizona glanced over at her fiancé, making as little eye contact as possible.

"Already have." Callie smiled.

Staring at a spot on the ceiling, Arizona felt tears forming. She had tried to forget about the early hours of the morning, but as she closed her eyes, all she could see was her fiancés agent on top of her. Glancing at Callie, she too was in a stare. "I'm, um, I'm just going to take a shower." the blonde slipped out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she locked it, and turned on the taps.

Callie knew the blonde hadn't gone for a shower. She knew she was sat in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing. It was the third time she had done it that day. The brunette desperately wanted to help her fiancé, and she wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she would be lying. She didn't know how Arizona was feeling, she had never experienced a sexual assault, so to try and imagine the emotions running through the blondes body, was useless. Climbing out of bed, she made her way over to the bathroom door and sat on the floor. Just like she had earlier in the day. "Arizona, I'm just outside the door if you need me. Please don't shut me out, I love you."

"I'm okay."

Callie knew that her fiancés statement couldn't have been further from the truth, but she didn't want to push her. Instead, she would sit on the floor, and wait for her to unlock the door, and then she would try to figure out what to do.

Settling back against the wall, Callie pulled her guitar from its case. Tugging at its strings, she let the music fill the air.

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be your remedy_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be your remedy_

 _No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you_

 _Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through_

 _Your love, it is my truth_

 _And I will always love you_

 _Love you_

 _When the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be your remedy_

 _When the world seems so cruel_

 _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

 _I promise you will see_

 _That I will be, I will be your remedy_

Setting her guitar down beside her, Callie sighed. Her music had always given her relief when she needed it, but it was her music that had gotten her fiancé into this mess. Hearing the door unlock, she lifted her gaze to find a slight dimpled smile. "I love you, Calliope."

* * *

 **Well, that was a little hard to write but it is something I'd had planned for sometime. Thanks for any of your recent reviews and follows. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Song was 'Remedy' by Adele.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 is up guys. Thank you so much for the recent reviews. I wasn't sure how people would react to the last chapter. It was hard to write, and I feel I done it justice. So, thank you for your honest reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 26:

* * *

Five weeks had passed since the couple had returned from England, and although things were beginning to get back to normal, Callie sensed a huge change in behaviour within their relationship. Something was… different, and even though she fully expected Arizona to take some time to heal, she missed the spontaneity and the unpredictable nature of their ways. She missed it, but she understood.

She understood that Arizona wasn't in the same place as before her attack. She didn't care for her appearance any longer. She didn't show public displays of affection, or randomly kiss Callie. She didn't make suggestions for spending the day with the brunette, and she hadn't been to Joe's bar since flying back to Seattle. She was distant, but Callie understood. She was distant, but Callie cared. No intimacy, no romance, and no affection, but Callie understood.

Sitting in the living room, on a Saturday morning during fall, Callie sighed as she sipped on a bittersweet coffee. She had noticed over the past weeks that Arizona would wake early, and never be in bed when she woke herself. Deciding to see if it meant anything, this morning, the brunette had woke early and removed herself from the bed. Checking the time, it was now past 10am and Arizona was still sleeping. _So she doesn't want to be in bed with me of a morning? Okay, I can live with that._ Removing herself from the blanket covering her legs, she placed her coffee cup in the kitchen and made her way down the hall into the bathroom.

Standing under the hot water, Callie groaned as it hit her back, releasing a little tension she had built up sitting for too long. It had been a quiet time of late, and although she still had her music to keep her company she wanted nothing more than her fiancé to be the one doing that job. She wouldn't push though. She wouldn't pressure, or push because in doing so, she would only push Arizona further away, and right now, that wasn't what either of them needed.

She had attempted to talk things out with the blonde in her life, but sensing that she was about to either clam up or cause an argument, she quickly retreated and locked her thoughts and worries away. It could wait for another time. That is what she continued to tell herself on a daily basis, and now, five weeks on, nothing had changed.

Stepping out of the shower, Callie glanced in the mirror. She looked worn. She looked worn, and the worry lines across her face had become a little more defined than the last time she checked. Pulling a face at herself, she figured that maybe a stroll through the park would do her some good. Wrapping herself up in a large fluffy towel, she quietly made her way into the bedroom. Tiptoeing around the room, she collected her underwear and clothing and as she bent down to pick up some shoes, she heard a mumbling coming from under the sheets.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the brunette listened a little more intently.

"I said could you make any more freaking noise?" the blondes voice stern.

Shocked by the tone in her fiancés voice, Callie dropped her gaze and shuffled towards the bedroom door. "I'm sorry." Closing the door behind her, she felt the tears form as she made her way back into the bathroom.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Callie found herself wandering through the park. No idea where she was going, or why she was there, she took a seat on a nearby bench. Pulling out her cell, she opened up the message tab.

 _Hey, how's the hand? Any estimate on when you will be back on the drums? - C_

 _Hey, Torres. Have to give it another six weeks or so. You and blondie good? Tell her I was asking after her. Mark._

 _Ah, not too bad then. Your nose okay? You back home now? You should come visit Seattle sometime. - C_

 _I'm actually in Abbotsford, just across the border. One of the guys put me up for the week. Heading home in about 5 days. Nose is good. I still look hot! Mark._

 _Sure you do. Well, I'm playing tomorrow night, if you have time, drive through and come visit me. Joe's bar, down by the hospital. - C_

 _Maybe I will. Could use a night out. Mark._

 _Great. I start around 8. Maybe see you there - C_

Checking the time, it was a little after two. Figuring she should probably head back and grab some lunch, she stood, straightened out her jacket, and walked the short distance home. Slipping her key in the lock, she made her way inside and glanced around, looking for her fiancé. No sign. "Arizona?"

Crossing the short distance to the kitchen, she found a note on the counter.

 _Gone to the office for a few hours. See you tonight._

Sighing and blowing a wisp of hair out her face, the brunette removed her jacket and flung it over the stool beside her. _Now she's going to work to avoid me. Great!_ Callie wasn't sure what she should do. She had tried speaking to Arizona, even suggesting talking with someone a little more professional but she was shot down every time. It was times like this when she regretted not having anyone in Seattle that she could turn to. Her friends were the blondes friends, and right now, she felt pretty alone.

She could use someone who would sit and drink in a bar with her while she rambled on about her worries and concerns, and although she would rather go directly to the source of those worries and concerns, she knew she couldn't. Arizona didn't want to know, and it had come to the point where Callie was starting to take it personally.

Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge, she made her way to the couch and powered on the TV. Flicking through the channels, she let out a frustrated groan at the lack of interesting programmes. Hitting the screen on her cell, she sent off a quick text message.

 _Shall I make dinner tonight? - C x_

 _No I'm good. Not sure when I will be home. Don't wait up._

 _Okay. - C x_

Callie threw her cell down beside her and closed her eyes. She wanted to hold Arizona. She wanted her to talk to her, and tell her how she was feeling. She wanted to be the one that she could cry to, or get angry with, because she loved her. She loved her so much that it hurt. It hurt because although the blonde was having a tough time, so was she, but she couldn't tell her that. She couldn't tell her that she was feeling hurt by the cold shoulder she had been receiving for the past five weeks, she couldn't tell her that she was getting the impression that her fiancé didn't want her anywhere near her. She couldn't tell her that she felt like she wasn't wanted in their home. She couldn't tell her, because Arizona was struggling, and she didn't want to talk about it.

Growing tired and frustrated at the lack of conversation with anyone but herself, Callie decided she would head down to Joe's. At least there she may find someone who wanted a random conversation. Someone who didn't know what was going on in their home. Someone who just needed a drinking buddy.

* * *

Sitting at her office desk, Arizona rubbed at her forehead. She had spent almost four hours looking at her computer screen, and yet she hadn't done a single thing. Her mind, elsewhere, and her body, wishing it was on another planet, she hit the power off button and sat back.

She had come to terms with what had happened during the festival, but she couldn't bring herself to be around anyone. She couldn't bring herself to kiss, or touch her fiancé and that hurt. Feeling like she would lash out at any minute, she had decided it was best to keep her distance. Callie had been awesome, and very understanding, but in her heart, the blonde knew she had been terrible to the other woman. _I have to move past this. I have to stop him from ruining my life, and my relationship._

Standing from her seat, she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the door. Glancing around, the office was busy, and before she could get caught up in anyone else's work, she quickly made her way to the exit.

Feeling the cool air hit her skin, she felt a little relief, and as the fall sun set behind the sea of tall buildings in front of her, she squinted. _Maybe I'll get myself a little liquid courage before I head home._

Strolling down the street, she found herself outside a familiar hangout. It was Joe's. She'd had plenty of good times inside this bar, and hoping it would provide her with a little relaxation, she pushed the door, and stepped inside.

It was quiet, more so than usual, and as she made her way over to the bar, she caught sight of familiar dark locks. Narrowing her eyes slightly to be sure that it was her fiancé, the other woman's laugh gave her away immediately. _Why is she sitting in a bar with a guy?_

Arizona knew her jealousy was pathetic. She never would've questioned it before the festival, but now that she knew Callie used to date men, she didn't like it. Ordering a white wine as Joe approached her, she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you are into my music. Where did you first hear me play?" red lips smiled as she questioned the guy sat next to her.

"Oh, way back in Miami. I lived there for a short time, but now I'm here in Seattle. My job causes me to travel _a lot."_ the dark haired male responded.

"Well, maybe you could swing by tomorrow if you have the time. My set starts around 8. The more the merrier." Callie threw the guy a wink.

Watching on as her fiancé laughed and joked with the man beside her, Arizona felt the heat rise throughout her body. _What the fuck?_ Snatching her drink from the bar, she took a sip and closed the distance between them.

"Um, what's going on here?" the blonde scoffed.

"Hi, Arizona. I was just chilling out. Come join us." Callie's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending the evening with her fiancé. "This is David."

"You mean, instead of waiting at home for _me,_ your fiancé, you are sat in a bar, with _him?"_ the hate evident in blue eyes.

"What? You were at work, and you told me you wouldn't be home until late." the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Oh so what? You thought you'd come here and have a little fun, hoping to get home before me? Where you even planning on coming home?"

Not wanting to cause a scene, or add to the argument that was about to ensue, Callie excused herself from her new friend and stepped away from the table. "Arizona, I don't see what the problem is? I was just having a drink."

"The problem is Callie, you are sat flirting with a guy in a bar while I'm at work. Did you want to get him to your penthouse hotel room and give him what he wanted before you came home? Poor little me too stupid to notice?"

Feeling the intense hurt caused by the blondes words, Callie closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had been accused of potentially cheating on her fiancé, when she had sat and waited for her to open up for the last five weeks. Feeling the salty tears reach her lips, she cleared her throat. "I'm not doing this. I'm going home. He's gay, Arizona."

That was it. Arizona had instantly regretted the words as they fell from her lips, but unable to control her emotions or herself, she lashed out. She lashed out at the one person who had been there for her. The one person who had put up with her silence, and the one person who had meant more to her than any other person had. She needed help, and she needed it soon. Stood, frozen to her spot, she watched as the brunette, shoulders slumped, walked out of the bar without even glancing back.

She felt awful, she truly did, but her body and her mind didn't feel like her own. Every time she looked in the mirror her skin crawled. Every time she thought about approaching Callie, something held her back, and every time she tried to pull herself out of bed, hoping for an ordinary day, her body had other ideas.

Shaking her head as she looked back at the guy sat shocked in the corner, she pushed the door and left the bar.

* * *

Sipping on her coffee, Callie sat glued to her spot at the kitchen counter. She understood that Arizona was struggling, and she had every right to be, but she had never expected her to say such things to her. Not after what they have been through the past several weeks. Sure, she was hurt and she had been left shaken and shocked by her attack, but the brunette knew she deserved better. She didn't deserve to be spoken to like dirt, and she didn't deserve to be accused of cheating.

Hearing the door open, she sighed into her coffee cup and closed her eyes. Feeling the warmth of her thick sweater and jogging bottoms, she felt herself relax a little. Unable to handle the silence any longer, she looked at Arizona, who was stood emotionless at the front door. Finding that she wasn't going to get an explanation from the blonde for the scene she had just caused, Callie removed herself from the kitchen stool and made her way down the hall.

"Callie, wait!" Arizona rushed out her words. "Please."

"I really don't want to do this, Arizona. I don't want to fight with you. If you want me to go, just say. I'm done tiptoeing around. I really am." the brunette gave her fiancé a sad smile as she turned to leave.

"No, please. I don't want to fight. I want to be with you so much, but I can't. I want to climb into bed with you and have you hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I want to snuggle with you and watch movies. I want to shower with you and make love to you for hours on end but I can't. I can't, because he ruined something for me. I don't know what, but he ruined something."

Brown eyes glistened as she listened to the beautiful woman truly speaking to her for the first time in a long time. Unsure of what to do, she stayed in her spot. She didn't want to do anything that would cause the blonde to shut down again.

"I miss you so much, and I want us to be normal again but I can't. My body won't allow me to. I just, what I'm trying to say is…. I'm sorry."

Giving a slight nod, Callie returned to the kitchen and placed her coffee cup down. "Come here." she held her arms out.

"Callie, I-"

"Please?" tears flowing freely, the brunette watched as her fiancé took a step closer to her.

"I, um, I don't-" Feeling strong arms wrap around her, Arizona panicked.

"This is okay, Arizona. Just this. Me holding you, it's okay." Callie whispered. "I'm not going to do anything other than hold you."

Feeling the tension disappear from the blondes body, Callie let a single tear fall. She had so much she needed to say to her fiancé, and she wasn't happy about the accusations made, but that could wait. Arizona needed her right now, and she would be there for her.

Holding Arizona tight against her body, the brunette felt her body shake in her arms. Hearing the sobs that followed caused Callie's heart to break. The blonde was finally releasing her anger and her hurt, and it was okay. It was okay, because it was what she had to do.

Feeling the blonde pull away, Callie released her grip. Looking deep into baby blues, she could see that Arizona was torn. Not wanting to keep her there any longer than the blonde wanted to be, she gave her a sad smile and moved away. Giving Arizona the space she needed.

The healing process was going to be long, and hard, on both of them, but Callie refused to let the situation beat her. If Arizona was to ask her to leave right now, she would do so. She would do it because she loved her.

Trying to lighten the mood some, the brunette glanced over to her fiancé who was sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and a blanket draped over her. "I, um, I'm playing tomorrow."

"Yeah?" blue eyes held a hint of uncertainty in them. "That's good. I'm sure you'll bring the crowd in.".

"Why don't you come along?"

"Oh I can't. I have some things to do. I think I'll be working late." the blonde dropped her gaze to her hands which were playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Oh. Okay." Callie both sounded, and looked defeated. "I'm going to head off to bed. If that's okay."

"Sure. Goodnight."

Sipping on her glass of water, the brunette slipped off down the hallway, and as she closed the bedroom door behind her, she leant back against it, and sobbed.

Today they made progress, but after holding her fiancé for the first time in weeks, she wanted more. She wanted to cuddle her in bed and tangle their limbs together like they done every night. She wanted to wake to curls strewn across her pillow, and the blonde snuggled into her chest.

Today they made progress, but tomorrow could be a completely different story…...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Keep the reviews coming. It's always appreciated. I wouldn't say the girls are 'not getting along' or 'breaking up' but obviously Arizona is going to be feeling pretty crap. Callie too. I didn't want to rush the chapter so it was as if nothing had happened and all was fine. That's not likely to be the case.**

 **I chose not to include a song in this chapter. The first and probably last chapter that will not include one. I didn't feel it was necessary or needed, so apologies to anyone who was going along with this fic based on its lyrics.**

 **Next update shouldn't be too far away. Take care! X**


	27. Chapter 27 - Secret love song

**Hi guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. Chapter 27 is up. Thanks for your recent reviews and follows.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Secret Love Song

* * *

Sitting in the corner of Joe's bar, Callie glanced around at the massive crowd that had turned out. Her heart pounding in her ears, it wasn't nervousness, it was worry. Worry for her fiancé who was at work, but probably wasn't. Worry for their relationship, because she had no idea where it was going, and worry that when she got home tonight, another fight would be waiting for her as she walked through the door. Sighing, she continued to play with her bottle of water while the crowd grew louder and louder by the second.

"TORRES!" a voice yelled out from across the bar.

Turning in her seat, she flashed her smile when she caught sight of Mark Sloan making his way over. The bruising around his nose had settled, leaving only a slight yellow tinge to his skin, and as he approached the brunette, he wrapped her up in a strong hug. "You have quite the crowd here, Cal."

"Hey, Mark. It's good to see you." she smiled as he narrowed his eyes.

"You look like hell. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Look, I have to get up there, but have me a drink ready, yeah?"

"Sure. Go kill it." Mark gestured for her to leave. His old friend looked worn, and later, he would question her appearance.

Watching as she made her way to her piano and took a seat, he smiled. It had been a long time since he had watched her play in a small bar, and as he heard Callie's signature sound play out around the small space, he knew that these nights were better than any Glastonbury moment.

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

 _As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine  
But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours_

Glancing up from her piano, the tears in Callie's eyes were evident. She was struggling to avoid contact with her fiancé, and it was really beginning to take its toll on her. Knowing that they lived in the same house, but right now couldn't have been further apart broke here heart over and over again. Fearing for her relationship, she wanted to tell Arizona how she felt, but the worry of saying something that the blonde might not like continued to hold her back. Any love they shared right now quite literally was being kept behind closed doors, and she could only hope that in time, she would live with the perky and bright blonde she had met over a year ago. A year ago, but it felt like they had shared a whole lifetime together. Tonight, she would pour out her heart, not for the crowd, but for herself, and as the light bounced off of her deep brown orbs, Mark gave her a sad smile. He could see that she was having a tough time, and that was understandable, but he didn't like seeing his old friend upset. Giving her a nod of approval from across the bar, she smiled.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
[Perrie] Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

Over the other side of the room, close to the door, the most beautiful blue eyes, which held a lifetime of love in them stared at the woman caressing black and white keys. Her heart pounding in her chest, she released a breath she was unaware she had been holding. Leaning back against the wall, she sighed and continued to listen intently.

 _I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday_

When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

As the sound of the piano lessened, Callie caught sight of the woman near to the exit. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she focused on her fiancé and smiled. Motioning for her to come closer, Arizona shook her head. She needed a minute to take in the lyrics she had just heard, she needed a minute to breath, and she needed a minute to decide if she should stay or she should go. Seeing the pleading look on the brunettes face, she made her way through the crowd of people to the bar.

Ordering her drink, she caught sight of Mark Sloan. Furrowing her brow, she wondered why the guy was even there. Feeling the brunettes scent attack her, she felt a slight relief from the questions going around in her mind. "Hi." a small smile appeared on pink lips.

"Hey, I'm so happy you're here." the relief evident on Callie's face. She had fully expected Arizona to leave once she had asked her to stay, but she hadn't, and that was all that mattered. "How was work?"

"It was okay. I got a lot done. Is that Mark I can see lingering over the other side of the bar?"

"It is. He drove in. He was only in Abbotsford. Is it okay? T-That he's here, I mean."

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Just with what happened in here yesterday. He's only here for the night, and then he is leaving tomorrow."

"Callie." the blonde sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating. I really didn't."

"I know. I just want you to be comfortable with him being here. If you're not, I can ask him to leave."

"No, it's fine. Honestly. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute though? Somewhere a little quieter, and alone."

"Sure we can. I have the second half of my set to go, but that can wait. Just let me tell Joe I'll b-"

"No, finish your set. We can talk after it. Maybe I'll keep Mark company for a little while." the blonde smiled.

"You sure?"

"I am. Go." Arizona disappeared between the crowds of people, and as Callie watched her leave, she felt a little hopeful for their conversation.

* * *

Later that evening, both women found themselves sat on a park bench, a dim streetlamp the only source of light behind them. Neither sure of what to say, Callie decided she would make the first move, or comment. Clearing her throat, she turned to face Arizona. "I, um, I know you are having a really hard time right now, but I need you to know that I'm here to help you. Anything you need, I'm here."

"I just need you to be there, in general, Calliope. I feel awful for how I've been treating you lately, but I need you to just give me a little more time." blue eyes glistened as she tried to be honest with her fiancé.

"I will give you all the time you need, Arizona." Placing a hand over the blondes, she felt her tense a little. "Please don't pull away from me. I just want you to know that I'm here, and I love you. I just want to hold you and be there, but it's not what you want right now, and I understand that. So I will wait, and I will be there whenever you need to talk, or a hug, or just someone to scream and shout at."

Feeling Arizona turn her hand over and link their fingers together, Callie smiled. It was a simple hand hold, but it meant so much. It was nothing but two hands linking, but it felt amazing, and as she lifted her gaze, tears fell. "Thank you."

"For what?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"For not pulling away. F-For allowing me to hold your hand." Callie sobbed. "You don't realise how much that means to me, or how much better it makes me feel."

Seeing her fiancé break down, Arizona shifted a little closer. Placing an arm around tanned shoulders, she pulled the brunette into her and ran the palm of her hand up and down Callie's upper arm. "I'm so sorry, Calliope. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I just, I'm struggling. I'm struggling and I need your help."

Shifting her gaze from their hands, Callie looked up into baby blues. "I'll always be here to help you, Arizona. What do you need? Do you want to try therapy? If the money is an issue, it's not problem, you can take however much you need."

"I don't want therapy, Callie. I don't want someone asking me how it makes me feel at the end of every answer while I lie down on a couch." Arizona let out a slight giggle. "I want us to try and do this ourselves. Like, baby steps."

"Baby steps. I can work with baby steps. What do you have in mind?" the brunette questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow we could have dinner together? Just chatting. We haven't had dinner together in so long, and I miss it. I miss you. Just, you know, dinner and maybe a movie? If you aren't busy?"

"Why would I be busy? Dinner and a movie sounds perfect. I would love to spend some time with you."

"Just baby steps though, right?" Arizona calmly stated.

"Yes. Baby steps." Callie smiled as she nodded. "So, I was supposed to grab a drink with Mark. Did you want to join us?"

"No, I'm going to head home. You stay. Catch up with your friend."

"No, I'll come with you." the brunette stood from the bench they had both shared.

"Please, stay. I'll go home and shower, and then I'll see you when you get home."

"Are you sure? At least let me walk you home?"

"Okay. Walk me home, and then come back." Arizona smiled. "Mark has made his way down here to see you, so you have to come back."

* * *

Stepping back inside Joe's a little while later. She found Mark making his move on a blonde over in the corner. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. The place was packed, and as she stood sipping on her drink, people passing and smiling at her, she thought about her fiancé. _I should probably just head home._ Pulling herself from her thoughts, she knew that Arizona wanted to be alone. It was evident in her voice earlier in the evening, so she would hang back a little longer, not wanting to smother her.

Catching Mark's attention, the brunette waited for her friend to join her before grabbing a table away from the noise of the crowd. Taking a seat, she sighed as she sat back.

"So, Cal."

"So what?" she furrowed her brow. "You'll have to give me a little more than two works, Mark."

"What's wrong? You look like hell, Arizona isn't here, and that song? You've just basically poured your heart out behind that piano." Mark shrugged.

"We just aren't so good right now. Nothing that won't fix itself though." Callie gave a false smile.

"You always were a terrible liar, Torres."

"She just, Arizona is really struggling. That bastard has left her in a terrible way."

"I could kill him. If I ever see him again, I _will_ kill him." Mark shot back his drink before slamming his glass down on the table.

"Yeah? You'll have to beat me to it, Sloan." the brunette smiled. "She doesn't want me anywhere near her. We sleep with some huge invisible line between us, and she doesn't even sit with me of an evening anymore. We just, we have somehow drifted apart lately."

"Torres, things will work out. I seen how happy you two were at the festival. It was sickening." Sloan laughed. "It was sickening, but nice to see. You always did pick the shitty ones, so Arizona is good for you."

"Wow, thanks. I don't anymore knocks to my image right now, Mark. You are right though I guess. Jaida turned out to be like the rest of them. Got what she wanted and then moved on."

"She did? Always wondered what happened to that bitch. Didn't like her, Cal. Didn't like her at all. Something about her made me question if she was all in with you. Turns out I was right."

"Yep. You were. Walked in to find her fucking another woman. It wasn't my favourite thing to see." Callie muttered. Although she was completely over her ex girlfriend, she still left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She did that? What an asshole." Mark scoffed. "Keep hold of this one, Torres. I can see how important you are to each other. Just give her time, she will figure things out, and when she does, I'm sure she will make up for this period of your relationship."

"You know, you ain't so bad in your older years, Mark. You talk a lot more sense than you didn't ten years ago." the brunette laughed as she nudged her friends shoulder.

"What? I've always talked sense. It was you that just wouldn't listen. Look, I'd better go find a hotel and get some sleep. Have to leave early tomorrow. If I stay here any longer, I'll drink too much and my plans will be out of the window."

"Take my suite. I'm not using it anymore. The Archfield. I'll call and tell them you will be there shortly. It's just down the street."

"You sure? Carlos still putting you up around the world?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I don't use most of the places he has reserved, but I'm not telling him that." she laughed. "I haven't spoken to him in around two years."

"You should call him, Cal. He's your dad."

"Yeah and he should call me once in a while. I'm not going to call him to be told I'm an embarrassment once again. I can look after myself Sloan." the brunette shrugged as she stood and slipped on her jacket. "Anyway, the hotel rooms do me just fine."

"Well okay then." Mark stood and followed Callie out of the bar. "Hey, thanks for the room. I'll keep in touch, yeah? Maybe come visit again once your girl is feeling better."

"That would be awesome." Callie gave her friend a hug before making the short walk home to Arizona. Hoping her fiancé hadn't taken herself off to bed yet, she wondered if maybe they could hold a conversation together.

Slipping the key into the lock, she held her breath. Unsure of what was waiting on the other side, she pushed the door open, hoping that the blonde would still be awake. They had made progress earlier on in the evening but Callie was still feeling slightly hurt by her fiancés words the night before. She understood that Arizona was hurting, but she couldn't get the assumption out of her head. _I'd never cheat on her._

Blowing a wisp of hair from her face, she found the blonde curled up on the couch, blanket pulled up to her chin. Glancing over, Arizona was still awake. _Do I mention it? She hasn't mentioned it, so maybe I shouldn't._ Groaning a little too loudly, she closed her eyes and hoped that her fiancé hadn't heard her. _I shouldn't mention it, but it's clearly a problem for her, so I should, right?_ Continuing her internal battle, she removed her jacket and placed her purse down on a nearby table. "You awake, Arizona?"

"Hey, Cal." the blonde sat up from her spot and shifted her gaze to the brunette in the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm awake. Watching this medical drama. It's pretty good."

"Oh yeah? Could I join you? I mean, I don't have to, but I'd like to if it's okay wi-"

"Come sit, Callie." blue eyes brightened slightly. Arizona couldn't keep treating Callie this way. She _wouldn't_ keep treating her this way. _Jeez, she's even frightened to sit with me in case I go crazy._

"You're sure? I can sit elsewhere if you would prefer that." the brunette shrugged.

"I want you to sit _with_ me, Calliope. I'm okay, honestly." Arizona pulled back the blanket for her fiancé to join her.

"Okay." Brown eyes glistened. Callie suddenly felt nervous. This was the closest she had been to Arizona, in a number of weeks. At least, it was in terms of the blonde inviting _her_ to sit with her. "So, what exactly are you watching?"

"Oh, you have to see this. This one… has her hand inside of a guys body." Arizona pointed to the surgeon on the TV.

"Yeah, I can see that." the brunette laughed.

"Yeah, but do you know _why_ she has her hand inside of his body?" the blonde questioned with a little too much excitement.

"Um, nope. I'm guessing you are going to tell me though. You look like you are about to explode."

"Oh no." Arizona shook her head. "But he is! Callie, he has a freaking bomb inside of him."

"Wow! And you say I watch crap." Callie laughed as she watched the intense stare of her fiancé switch back to the TV.

"Sssh! It's getting good."

 _God she is too cute. I could watch her forever._ Callie smiled as she sat back and allowed Arizona to drift off into her own little world of TV. If it kept her mind off of their reality, then the brunette would watch it for as long as she had to.

* * *

Three hours later, Callie found herself still glued to the TV screen as her fiancé continued to play episodes from their new favourite TV show. Desperately wanting to talk to the blonde, she paused the TV, and waited for Arizona to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I just, I needed to ask you something. I promise we can get back to watching this though once I've finished." Callie gave a smile.

"Um, okay?"

"Look, I know you have apologised, and I don't want it to come between us, but you know yesterday when you said what you did at the bar? Well, I, um, did you mean it?"

"No, Calliope. I didn't. I don't even know why I said it. I'm so sorry if my words hurt you, but you have to believe that I didn't mean it."

"Okay, it was just playing on my mind. I guess I was just a little shocked to hear you say what you did." Callie sighed. "I mean, you never would have said it if Mark hadn't opened his mouth in England, so there must of been something behind it."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't have ever said it if I'd not known you used to sleep with men. I mean, it's not a problem, I just, I was caught off guard. It was something we had never discussed, and again, it isn't a problem, I just figured you would have told me something like that." the blonde shrugged.

"I never told you because it wasn't something I ever thought about. We'd never discussed any of my partners before Jaida so I just never thought about telling you. I know it's not a problem, I just wanted to clear it up. Please don't think that I'm going to run off with another man, or woman, because I'm not."

"I know." Arizona smiled.

"How so?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Because I rock your world, Calliope, and no other man _or_ woman could ever come close." the blonde threw her fiancé a wink as she shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV. "Now, are we going to continue to binge watch this show?"

"Um, sure. You do realise it is 1am, right?" Watching the blonde shrug her shoulders, Callie hit the play button and smiled. _That's the girl I fell in love with. That's the girl I'm spending my life with._ Gaining a slight hint of the old Arizona, the brunette settled back down and laced their fingers together. It had been a day of mixed emotions, but sitting with Arizona right now felt right. No matter what was going on in either of their heads, _this_ felt right. "Is this okay?"

"It is."

Slight sighs falling from both women's mouths, they fell into a comfortable silence. Arizona's gaze fixed hard on the screen in front of her, she tightened her grip on the brunettes hand and allowed a small smile to appear on pink lips. Feeling the strong grip on her hand, Callie looked down to find the most perfect sight. Her fiancé willingly, and happily showing a little affection. To anyone else, it was nothing, but to her, it was the world…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **Song was 'Secret Love Song: Part 2' by Little Mix. I know the song was originally referring to an affair, but to me, the lyrics can mean a number of different things. Interpret it how you wish.**

 **I look forward to reading any new reviews. Take care.**


	28. Chapter 28 - I wont let you go

**Chapter 28 is up. Thanks for all of your recent reviews. Means a lot when people take time out of their day to leave a comment. To the Guest who suggested 'Don't you remember', thank you for the idea. It is one of my favourite Adele songs, and as soon as I feel it is appropriate to a particular chapter, i'll be sure to throw it in there.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 28: I Won't Let You Go.

* * *

Callie woke to find the sheets beside her empty. Empty, but warm. _She stayed all night._ A sigh of relief left plump red lips, and as the brunette removed herself from their bed, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and pulled on an oversized tee. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, she gave herself a moment longer to wake up, and took in the scent of the freshly cooked breakfast wafting through their home. Smiling, she stood and quietly made her way down the hall, finding the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen standing in their kitchen. _How does someone look so good after sleep? Her hair is wild right now, but she's drop dead gorgeous._ A slight giggle left the brunettes lips as she stood leaning against the door frame that led to the kitchen.

Three weeks had passed since Arizona had asked to speak with her, and in those three weeks, some things were slowly getting better. It was far from perfect, they both knew that, but each woman had a slight understanding of how the other felt. Callie knew that Arizona needed a lot of time to process and deal with her attack, and Arizona knew that she couldn't keep pushing Callie away. Not when she was only trying to be there for her, and help her through things. So now, three weeks on, things had changed.

Arizona would stay in bed the entire night and not remove herself before Callie woke. She had begun spending more time with her fiancé, and had started spending the evening with Callie down at Joe's. That alone had given the brunette a great deal of hope for her fiancés recovery. It may only seem like something small, two women in a bar together, but it meant so much more to Callie.

The blonde would discuss her day with her fiancé and tell her of anything that was on her mind. She was feeling better about herself, and was beginning to look after herself a little better. She would make an effort to dress up if they were headed to Joe's, and although it was mainly for Callie, she felt good about herself. The brunette had told her many times that she didn't care how she looked, but Arizona wanted to look good for her.

Glancing around from the stove, she found Callie smiling back at her with beautiful brown eyes holding all the love she could ever need. "Good morning.".

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" the brunette questioned. Deciding she would stay where she was, unsure of how the blonde was feeling this morning, Callie called out from the other side of the room.

"I did, thank you. You?" blue eyes fixed their stare.

"Yeah. Y-You, um, you stayed all night?"

"Huh?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"You stayed. In bed. All night." Callie moved into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

"I did. To be honest, I slept really well, and I feel pretty good this morning."

"That's good, baby. That's really good." the brunette smiled as she tapped her fingers lightly against the hard cold marble. "I'm happy that you stayed."

"Me too. Means I'm moving forward, right?" the other woman questioned.

"I guess it does, yeah." Red lips curled into a smile. Callie was proud of the progress Arizona had made over the past few weeks, but she didn't want to rush anything. Desperately wanting to hold her fiancé, she made the decision to sit on her hands. "All in your own time, Arizona."

"I know." the blonde nodded. "Thank you for being patient with me. I've been a nightmare."

"No you haven't. You have been dealing with it in your own way, and that is fine, but you know, if you do want to try therapy, just say the word."

"I really don't." Arizona took a seat beside her fiancé after placing placing their breakfast down in front of them. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I know." Callie shrugged. Taking a bite of her pancakes, she let out a low moan. "God these taste so good."

"Thanks. So, um, did you have any plans for today?"

"I do, actually. I just have some things I have to take care of. I'm not at Joe's tonight so maybe we could spend the evening together? How does that sound?" Callie held her breath in anticipation for her fiancés response.

"Sounds nice. I'm going to head into the office for a few hours, so shall we say, um, 6pm? Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yep. I'm taking you for a picnic."

"Oh, sounds good. Should I just meet you back here then or are you going to tell me where we will be going?" blue eyes narrowed as Arizona questioned her.

"Here is fine. I'll make sure I'm ready for six." Callie stated as she stood from her seat at the kitchen counter. "C-Can I, um, can I h-hug you?"

Watching the blonde drop her gaze, Callie felt defeated, and as she was about to walk away down the hall, she felt a hand grip onto her wrist. "Yes, Calliope. You can hug me."

Wrapping her arms tight around the blondes stomach, she felt her tense slightly. About to pull back, she then felt Arizona melt into their embrace. Her breathing steady, and her pale hands coming up to fall around tanned shoulders, Callie let out a sigh of relief. Running the palm of her hand up and down the blondes back, she took in the scent of her vanilla shampoo and smiled. It felt good to have her fiancé in her arms, even if it was just for a short amount of time. Any contact with her right now felt amazing, and she knew that once Arizona was back to her best, someone would have to physically remove the brunette from her body. She was never letting her go.

"Callie, you should get ready to leave. You have things to do, remember?" Arizona pulled back and smiled, her arms still around her fiancés shoulders.

"J-Just five more minutes. Please?" Callie pleaded with the blonde. "Just let me hug you for five more minutes."

"Okay, but not like this." Arizona removed her arms and took Callie by the hand. Guiding them both down the hallway, she stopped at their bedroom door. Enjoying the feeling of the other woman's arms around her left her wanting it for just a little longer. Pushing the door open, Arizona stepped inside and lay back on their king-size bed. "Here."

Unsure of what to do, Callie froze. "I, um, are you sure this is okay?" She wanted nothing more than to hold her fiancé, but she didn't want her to feel like she was pressuring her. She didn't want her to feel obliged.

"I'm sure, Calliope. Come here." Arizona patted the bed beside her and smiled. "If you have the time, I would like for you to hold me."

Slipping into the bed, she waited as Arizona shifted onto her side before wrapping her arm around her waist. Placing her chin on the blondes shoulder, she felt the tears form in her eyes. _Stop the damn crying, Torres. It's embarrassing._ Unable to keep them at bay, they fell. Fast. Her body trembling against her fiancé, Arizona turned in her arms to face her.

Running her thumb along a damp cheek, she gave Callie a sad smile. "Please don't cry, Calliope."

"I'm sorry, it just, it feels so good to hold you. I miss you, Arizona. I miss you, and _this_ so much that it hurts."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry. New rule, every night, we have to lie like this before we go to sleep. Yeah?"

"Really?" Brown eyes glistened.

"Really. I have to make time for you, for us. I don't mean to be distant, I just worry that I'll be having a bad day and I'll snap. I don't want to snap at you, or fight with you, or accuse you of things. This isn't your problem. It's mine."

"This is my problem, Arizona. You belong to me, and so it is my problem. When you are hurt, I am hurt. We are together, baby, and I'm here for you. I know I sound like a broken record, but I just need to remind you of it." Callie smiled. "You are beautiful, you are my fiancé, and you are mine, forever. I'm not going to sit back while you struggle alone. You are not alone, we are in this together. You know that, right?"

"I do. I'm sorry for being so distant, Calliope." Arizona closed her eyes as she took a breath. Being like this with the brunette felt right. No matter how she was feeling inside, no matter how much she tried to forget what had happened to her, _this_ felt right. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." red lips pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead. "You never have to apologise. I love you too."

Falling into a comfortable silence, both women lay, moulded together, and let their minds drift off. Neither of them wanting to let each other go, they both tightened their grip around the others body, and sighed. It was comfortable, it was peaceful, and it was perfect.

* * *

Two hours later, Callie found herself staring at a spot on the ceiling while blonde curls were splayed out across her chest. Drawing circles on a slightly exposed stomach, she felt Arizona relax even more. She couldn't quite believe how her morning had gone so far, and although she wanted to stay like this forever, she knew she had things to do, and the preparation for their picnic tonight.

Clearing her throat, she wondered if Arizona had fallen asleep on her. "Baby, I should probably get up and make a move."

"I know." Blue eyes glanced up to meet dark brown. "Can we do this again tonight?"

"Of course we can. If this is comfortable for you, then this is what we will do." the brunette smiled as she removed her arm from her fiancés waist.

Immediately feeling the loss of contact, Arizona sighed before removing herself from the bed. "That was too comfortable. Now I don't want to go into the office."

"So don't go. Stay here and relax. I know that's what I want to do."

"We could both stay here and relax. Watch our show?" blue eyes brightened.

"I'd love nothing more, but I really have to get a few things sorted." Callie watched as the smile fell from the blondes face. "Hey, how about this. I'll leave now, and I'll be two hours max, then when I come back, I will have donuts, and you will be on the couch ready with our show?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona smiled. "Promise you will only be two hours?"

"I promise. Only if you promise to have the fire lit, the blanket ready, and the TV control in your hand waiting."

"Oh, I promise. You better go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back."

Watching as Callie left their bedroom and made her way into the bathroom, Arizona sat down on the edge of the bed. _Today is a good day. Today feels right, and today, I let her hold me._ Smiling, she stood and left the room. Entering the kitchen, she made some fresh coffee before taking a seat on the couch. Their couch. _Today is a good day._

* * *

Two hours later, Callie found herself making her way up the street to their home. She had stuck by her promise, and right now, with donuts in her hand, she couldn't wait to snuggle down with her fiancé. Feeling the chill in the autumn air, she hoped Arizona had remembered to light the fire. Reaching their driveway, she quickly pulled out her cell and send off a message.

 _Thanks for your help today. Everything else is set up. - C_

 _No problem. I hope she enjoys it. - Mer x_

Placing her cell back in her pocket, she slipped the key in the lock, and as she pushed open the door, she found the most beautiful sight in front of her. Arizona, in an oversized jumper, baggy joggers, and her hair pulled up into a mess of curls. "Hey, I'm home."

"Oh, about time." eying the box in the brunettes hand, Arizona smiled. "Oh, and you _did_ bring donuts. Awesome. Come on, I'm ready."

"Okay just let me change into something more comfortable." Callie quickly handed the blonde the box of donuts and made her way down the hall. Slipping into her own comfortable clothes, she rushed back down into the living room and sat down beside her one true love. "So, let's do this."

Each grabbing a donut from the box, Callie laughed as Arizona forced a huge section into her mouth, raspberry jam squinting down her chin. Laughing, she ran her thumb along the sticky area and brought it up to her own lips "Mm, you got the best flavour."

"I know. You have to be quick when I'm in the company of donuts, Cal. I'm always going to win."

Sat with her back to the arm of the couch, Callie motioned for the blonde to move closer. Sinking back in between her legs, Arizona let out a slight groan and pulled up the blanket. "This is nice."

"It is. Are you comfortable?" the brunette questioned.

"Mm, very comfortable. What time did you say we have our picnic?"

"6pm, or there about. I don't want it to get too dark, that's all." Callie stated.

"Okay, so at 5:55pm, we will remove ourselves from this spot." the blonde laughed as she hit play on the control.

"Fine by me." the brunette smiled as she placed her arms loosely around her fiancés shoulders. "Fine by me."

Three hours later, the couple found themselves walking down the street, and in the direction of the park. Callie had been busy earlier on in the day with a little help from Meredith, and as she took her fiancés hand, and led her through the entrance of the park, her heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn't sure of the reaction she would get, and she knew the blonde would probably love it, but right now, the situation was all too uncertain. "So I found this spot over the other side of the park. It's surrounded by trees, and the area is perfect, so that is where we are having our picnic."

"Okay." Arizona smiled. "Callie, why do you look like you've just killed someone's dog?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?" the other woman furrowed her brow.

"You look real nervous right now. What did you do?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Callie?"

"I just, um, just wait and see, yeah?" the brunette continued to walk them both through the park, and as she caught sight of the area she had decided on, so did Arizona.

"I, um, wow!" blue eyes widened. "T-This is beautiful, Calliope."

"You like it?" Callie glanced around the area. Twinkly lights weaved throughout the trees and bushes that surrounded them and a mass of blankets covered the grassed area. To her left, was a picnic hamper and a bottle of white wine chilling, sitting snugly next a bottle of red, and to her right, a tonne of cushions which propped up her guitar. Shifting her gaze, she looked back at her fiancé, who was now an emotional wreck next to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's amazing, Callie. You are amazing. You didn't have to do this for me after how I've been treating you, but you did. You did this amazing thing, and I don't deserve any of it." sobs racked the blondes body.

"Hey, now that's not true. You deserve the world, Arizona. You deserve the world, and I hope one day, I can be the one to give it to you." a tanned hand came up to rest against a tear stained cheek. "You _do_ deserve this."

Guiding her fiancé over to the blankets laid out on the grass, she sat her down before grabbing two glasses and pouring their wine. Pulling the hamper closer, they sat eating what appeared to be the entire grocery store. "Callie, you bought so much food."

"I know." she shrugged "I wasn't sure what you felt like, so I got _all_ of the options available.

Silence fell over the couple, and as they worked their way through their food and wine, Arizona felt her heart bursting with love. Complete love. Never had anyone does something like this for her. To many, it was just a picnic in the park, it was just spending time with their other half, but to her, it showed how much Callie loved her, and how much she would go out of her way to ensure her fiancé had an enjoyable evening. Neither had had that in a long time, so tonight, it was perfect.

Feeling the desperate need for contact with the brunette, Arizona placed her wine glass down and stared lovingly at Callie. She needed to be close to her. As close as possible. Watching as her fiancé gave her a small smile, she crawled closer and lay Callie down on the mountain of cushions behind her.

Staring down at the brunette, baby blues sparkled. Unsure of where this was going, Callie lifted her hand and placed a loose blonde curl behind her ear. Blue eyes narrowing as she stared intently, Arizona's body responded to the moment. The desperate need to feel the brunettes lips on her own was overwhelming, and as she straddled the strong thighs beneath her, she placed the palms of her hands flat on the ground, either side of her fiancés head, and met the brunettes gaze. "I want to kiss you, Calliope."

"Arizona, you don't have to do this. That isn't the reason why I brought you here." Callie continued to stare back at the woman hovering above her. Desperate to kiss her too, but holding back, she waited for Arizona to make the first move. It had been almost two months since she had felt the beautiful pink lips on her own, but if anything was going to happen, it would be down to Arizona.

Furrowing her brow, the blonde had a confused look on her face. "Y-You don't want me to kiss you?"

The blondes lips now just hovering above her own, Callie felt all kinds of emotions running through her body. Of course she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her, and have her hands roam her body, but it was too soon for that. "I do. I just don't want you to thi-"

Cut off by pink lips crashing into her own, Callie brought her hand behind the blondes neck and pulled her in closer. Every emotion, and desperate feeling they had felt since the festival was put into that kiss. It was the kiss to end all kisses.

Pulling back and gasping for air, the brunette panted. "My god, I I've missed that."

Smiling down at her fiancé, Arizona bit down on her bottom lip. "Me too, Calliope."

Sitting up, with the blonde still straddling her, Callie brought her arms around her back and pulled her in close. Their lips meeting once more, the brunette groaned as she felt soft hands roam underneath her shirt, grazing along her stomach. She didn't want things to get out of hands. Yes, she wanted to make love to her fiancé, but she didn't want to do it in a quiet corner of the local park. She didn't want to do it like this. "Baby, you have to stop that."

"Why?" blue eyes met brown.

"Because you can't do that, if it's not what you want. This has to be what you want, Arizona."

Pulling back and removing her hands, blue eyes glanced down between them. "I'm sorry. D-Do you not want to be with me like _that_?" She spoke, barely a mumble.

"What? No! Thats not what I meant. Please don't think that. I want you, I want you and your beautiful body so much, but I don't want you to do this because you think it's what I want. It has to be what you want, baby. I will wait. I have no problem with that, but please, don't do this for me."

Tears forming, Arizona looked up to meet the chocolate brown orbs before her. "God, this is such a mess. I want you too, Callie. I'm just worried that if I start something, I won't be able to finish it. I worry that I'll get you all hot and bothered, only to be a mess minutes later."

"And that's fine. I don't want to do this with you in a park. We aren't teenagers hiding from our parents, we have a beautiful home for this kind of behaviour, but what I'm saying is, there is no rush. You will know when you are ready."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just when the time comes, I will be ready and waiting for you." Callie smiled. "Now, what do you say we get back and continue with our binge watching?"

"I say that I love that idea." Arizona pressed a kiss to the brunettes lips. "Thank you for a beautiful evening. It's been the best."

"Baby, you are welcome. Anything to put that adorable dimpled smile on your face."

Pulling her fiancé up, they wrapped their arms around each other before glancing up at the stars together. "Wow, it's a clear night. Look at that, Calliope."

"Could we sit for a little while and watch them?" the brunette questioned.

"Of course. Grab me a blanket. I'm a little cold." Arizona found a comfortable spot on the blankets beneath her and lay back. Nothing but her fiancé and the stars keeping her company.

Sitting beside the blonde, Callie quietly and gently placed her guitar on her knee. Too caught up in the sight above her, Arizona was unaware of the brunettes movements. Until she wasn't. Gentle fingers tugged at the strings of her guitar, and the sound of the most beautiful voice instantly warmed the blonde. Sitting up and staring intently at Callie's profile, Arizona took in the words falling from her beautiful mouth. Effortlessly.

 _When it's black_

 _Take a little time to hold yourself_

 _Take a little time to feel around before it's gone_

 _You won't let go but still keep on falling down_

 _Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs_

 _Yeah_

 _If it's love just feel it_

 _And if this life will see it_

 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

 _I won't let you go_

Taking in the words, Arizona smiled at her fiancé who had still not made eye contact. It was clear that the brunette was lost in the moment, and her fiancé was happy to sit back and listen.

 _Say those words_

 _Say those words like there's nothing else_

 _Close your eyes and you might believe_

 _That there is some way out_

 _Open up_

 _Open up your heart to me now_

 _Let it all come pouring out_

 _There's nothing I can't take_

 _If it's love just feel it_

 _And if this life will see it_

 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

 _I won't let you go_

Eyes opening, brown locked onto blue. Callie knew her fiancé believed her when she told her that she would always be there for her, but right now felt like the perfect time to pull out her guitar. As blue eyes glistened, the brunette gave a sad smile and continued, refusing to lose her gaze.

 _If your sky is falling_

 _Just take my hand and hold it_

 _You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_

 _I won't let you go_

 _And if you feel the fading of the light_

 _And you're too weak to carry on the fight_

 _And all your friends that you care for have disappeared_

 _I'll be here not gone, forever holding on_

 _If it's love just feel it_

 _And if this life will see it_

 _This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

 _I won't let you go_

 _If your sky is falling_

 _Just take my hand and hold it_

 _You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_

 _I won't let you go_

Placing her guitar down beside her, Callie took the blonde in her arms and held her tight. Another day of progress. Another day of Arizona slowly becoming the person she used to be. Tonight, they would fall asleep holding each other, and right now, that was more than she ever could have hoped for.

 _Progress…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. If anyone else has any song suggestions, feel free to PM them to me. It would be great to hear your ideas. Take care for now. X**

 **Song was 'I Won't Let You Go' by James Morrison. Check it out.**


	29. Chapter 29 - Make you feel my love

**Thanks for any recent reviews I've received. To Calzonafan123, the reason I've had Arizona hold back is because in my mind, I don't imagine there is a huge difference between attempted and actual assault. People react differently, and I don't want to rush her and suddenly she's better. Thanks for your review.**

* * *

Chapter 29:

* * *

It had been a long day, and as Callie walked through the streets of Seattle, autumn leaves gathering at her feet, she figured she would shop around for a gift for Arizona. Checking the time, it was a little after 3pm, and although she was desperate to get home to her fiancé, another hour wouldn't do any harm. Stepping inside the store of her choice, she browsed the many glass cases housing some of the most beautiful jewellery she had seen in a long time. _I could buy this entire store._ Tanned fingers running along a softly lit case, she instantly made her choice. It was the perfect piece, for the perfect woman.

Having paid for her item, the brunette left the store and made her way back up the street to their home. A drizzle now falling down onto the grey concrete beneath her, she quickened her pace, and as she turned the corner that would lead her to her fiancé, she hit the ground, face first. "Fuck!"

Lifting her head, she felt the blood trickle down from her nose, and as she got to her feet, the pulsating pain from her lip was evident. _Shit, that hurts._ Placing her hand just beneath her chin, she crossed the street, and hurried home. _Damn wet leaves._ Knocking loudly, she called out Arizona's name and waited for her answer.

Hearing the footsteps from behind the door, she shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Baby, I need you to move a little quicker." Feeling the pain continuously rush through her face, she tried her best not to cry, knowing it would only increase said pain. Watching as the door opened, she closed her eyes. "Help."

"Shit, Calliope, what happened?" the blonde rushed out onto the porch and helped her fiancé inside. "Callie, who did this?"

Muffled sounds came from behind the hand that was stopping her blood from dripping throughout the living room. "Me. I fell."

"Oh, Callie." Arizona had a worried look on her face. "I think we need to get you to the hospital."

The swelling becoming more evident by the minute, Callie groaned. "Do I have black eyes?"

Taking a closer look, Arizona gave her fiancé a sad smile. "You will do soon. The bruising is getting worse, and fast."

"I just need to clean up a little before we go." the brunette rushed to the kitchen sink. "I'll just be a minute." The pain now searing through her face as she washed away the blood. "It won't stop, Arizona. The bleeding won't stop."

Rushing down the hallway, the blonde reappeared with a white fluffy hand towel. "Here, put this on it."

"Baby, I'm not using that. It will ruin."

Sighing, the other woman gave her a smile. "Calliope, it's just a towel. We can buy more. Now put it on your face, we have to go."

"Okay."

Leading them both out of the house, Arizona's heart broke for the pain her fiancé was in. She had clearly broken her nose, and as she helped her into her car, she watched her close her eyes with the pain. "We will be there soon. Just hang on a few more minutes, yeah?"

Gaining a slight nod from the brunette, Arizona rushed around to the driver side and put the car in reverse. Thankfully the traffic was light right now, and ten minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night, the women found themselves snuggled up on the couch, and waiting for their favourite show to start. Turning to face her fiancé, Arizona gave her a sad smile. "You are still very very beautiful, Calliope." Arizona's suspicions had been confirmed on arrival at the hospital. The brunette had broken her nose, but luckily, it hadn't required surgery.

Unable to even move her head because of the pain, Callie continued to stare at the TV. "Yeah right. Have you seen the state of my face?"

"I have, and it is beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you think you have to." the brunette tried to force a smile. "Ow!"

"Don't do that. You will make it worse." Arizona placed her hand over Callie's. "It's okay, you will be better before you kno-"

Hearing Callie's cell buzz, Arizona glanced around to find it. Making her way into the kitchen, she picked it up from the kitchen counter and furrowed her brow. "Baby, it's an unknown number. Want me to get it for you?"

"Please."

 _"Hello? Callie's phone."_ Arizona listened as a guys voice sounded out through the earpiece. _"Yes just one moment."_

"Callie, it's some guy asking to speak to you." the blonde handed her fiancé her cell.

 _"Hello, Callie Torres."_

 _"Miss Torres. This is Darryl Jacobsen. I'm with Gold records."_

 _"Um, okay?"_

 _"We caught your gig at Glastonbury and we loved it. Someone has been watching you down at the local Seattle bar you are currently working at and we would love for you to come down to LA and record some music for us."_

 _"You mean like a record deal?"_

 _"That is exactly what we mean, Miss Torres."_

 _"Please, Call me Callie."_

 _"Okay, Callie. We hope you will take up our offer. Of course we will wait while you take some time to think about it, but we would love for you to get in touch soon."_

 _"O-Okay, thank you, um, Darryl."_

 _"Goodbye, Callie."_

Arizona's eyes widened as her fiancé hit the end call button. Did she hear correctly? Was her fiancé just offered a record deal? Shaking her head and allowing a dimpled smile to appear on her face, she fixed her stare on the brunette. "Did you just, um, did you just get signed, Calliope?"

"I-I don't know. I, uh, he said to think about it."

"Um, what exactly is there to think about? I mean, seriously, why would you even have to think about it?" the blonde was barely controlling her excitement.

"I don't know. I just think it's something I should think about. Something _we_ should think about." the brunette gestured between their bodies.

"This is your decision, Cal. Whatever you decide, I will be behind you. I mean, you will be huge. My fiancé will be famous."

"But I want _us_ to work. I want _us_ to be perfect before I even think about running off to LA. My life is here with you." Callie sighed. She had never imagined her reaction to be anything like this, but she had a life now, and she had a home with Arizona. It was no longer so simple to just up and leave. "My life is here with you."

"I know it is, but Callie, you cannot turn this down. I won't allow you to." the blonde shook her head. "We will work things out. It will be fine. I promise."

"I don't know, Arizona. I, um, I think my meds are kicking in so I'm going to go lay down for a little while." Callie stood and after steadying herself, slowly shuffled down the hallway and into the bedroom, the door closing tight behind her.

Arizona sat with a confused look on her face. _Why doesn't she want to do this?_ Yes, she loved Callie and wanted her to be in Seattle every hour of the day, but with her job, it wasn't likely to happen. Even Arizona's job couldn't ensure she would be around all the time. She understood that the brunette had to think about it, but she didn't expect her to cut the conversation short and head off to the bedroom to pout. Deciding to give her a little time, Arizona sat back and flicked through the TV channels. She would mention the life changing news to her fiancé later that night.

* * *

Two hours later, Callie came strolling down the hallway, and as she caught sight of her fiancé laughing at a game show on TV, she smiled. _How can go off to LA and leave this woman behind?_ Stepping into the kitchen, she cleared her throat. "I want to do it, it's something I've always dreamed of, but right now isn't the best time."

Startled out of her laugh, Arizona turned to find Callie staring at her from the other side of the room.

"I never imagined that I would be in this situation. I never thought I'd find love again, but I did. I did, with you, and you are the most important thing in my life. So, although I want to do it, I won't. I cannot be away from you for weeks at a time. I know you can probably come out and stay with me whenever you aren't working, but that isn't good enough for me right now. I need to be around you, and hold you, and tell you how much I love you…but not on the other end of a call. We have plans. We have a wedding to plan, and a house to buy, and cars to buy, and the potential of one day starting a family, so no, I won't do it. I don't want to lose anymore time with you, Arizona. I'm sorry."

Pulling herself up to her feet, the blonde closed the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around a tanned waist, she smiled. "Baby, don't get upset. Your face looks a little sore right now." Running her thumb along the graze on the brunettes chin, she sighed. "Callie, I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you end up, I will be here, at home, our home, waiting for you. Please do this. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your situation? It's potentially a once in a lifetime thing, and I'm begging you not to give this up. Your music is your life, Calliope."

"No it's not. It used to be. It used to be my life, until you came into it. I would stop it all tomorrow if I had to choose between my music and you."

"But you don't have to choose. I'm not asking you to choose between us. I'm asking you to do this, and I will still be here. I'll speak to Miranda, see if I can get extra time away with you when I don't have any shoots booked. It _will_ work. Please don't give this up."

Shrugging her shoulders, Callie winced at the pain. Her whole body bow aching from its meeting with the cold wet concrete earlier in the day. "I don't know."

"At least call him back and ask him when he needs you there for, and if he has any idea how long you will be away. There's no harm in enquiring, right?"

"I guess not." Brown eyes dropped their gaze to the floor. "Are you sure about this, Arizona?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Calliope."

Removing her arms from the brunettes waist, Arizona handed her cell phone to her, and nodded for her to make the call. She appreciated the fact that Callie didn't want to ruin what they had, and she knew that neither of them would allow that to happen. She also knew that she couldn't live with herself if her fiancé, who had one of the most amazing voices she had ever heard, turned down the biggest opportunity of her life, and her career, for her. It wasn't what she wanted, and she wouldn't allow it to happen. She was proud of Callie, and if she could prove that to her, she felt that now was her chance. Stepping away from the brunette, she allowed her to speak in private, and made her way back to the couch.

 _"Hi, Darryl. Callie Torres here."_

 _"Hey,Callie. We hoped you would call. So have you thought anymore about our offer?"_

 _"Um, kind of. When would you need me in LA?"_

 _"By the end of the week. We would need to have you sign a significant amount of paperwork and then we would get the ball rolling with your recordings and track list."_

 _"Oh. That soon?"_

 _"Yes, that soon. Once you have recorded your tracks and we all agree that they are ready to be put onto a disc, you will have a month or so before you go out on tour. We are thinking a six month tour around the US first, and if it's successful, we would like to take it over to Europe."_

 _"Um, tour? You never mentioned any tour earlier." Callie felt her heart beginning to sink into her stomach._

 _"You would sell out, we know it. Do you realise how popular you are right now?"_

 _"Well, no actually, I didn't."_

 _"Callie, the bars you gig in are dangerously close to being shut down for health and safety issues. That's how packed out they are. We know, we have been watching you for quite some time."_

 _"You have? Why didn't you introduce yourselves?"_

 _"That's not how we work. We had to be sure you could bring in the money, and we know, without a doubt that you can. So what do you say?"_

 _"I, um, I guess I should start packing and taking care of things in Seattle. I must warn you though, I fell earlier today and broke my nose, so I'm not looking too great right now."_

 _"Don't worry about that. There won't be any promotional work for a while yet. Your face will be healed, and our make up artist will have you looking awesome. We will arrange a flight for you for the end of the week. Any preference as to whether it is a day or night flight?"_

 _"Um, night if possible. I want to leave flying out until as late as possible."_

 _"No problem. I'll be in touch with your flight details once we have it all booked. Take care, Callie. Goodbye."_

 _"Yeah, bye."_

Staring at the now darkened screen of her cell, Callie felt like she had been hit by a truck. Arizona had agreed to a record deal, but would the tour be a little too much for her? _Only one way to find out._ Moving into the living room, the brunette took a seat beside her fiancé. "They, um, they want me there by the end of the week."

"That's great. Wait, did you tell them about your face? I mean, it's still beautiful to me, but they might not think so." the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, they know. They said it wouldn't be a problem. No promotional work at first, so I'll be fine. They, uh, they said I'd be going on tour."

"That's amazing, Calliope. I cannot believe you are going to be famous. Well, I can, but I cannot believe you are going to be famous, and mine." taking the brunettes hand in her own, Arizona tried to reassure her fiancé. "You are going to be awesome. I'm so excited for you."

"Well, at least someone is." Callie shrugged as she sat back in her seat.

* * *

Three days later, Callie found herself sitting in the back yard, guitar resting on her knee. In a few hours, she would be leaving for the airport, and she wasn't sure how long she would be gone for. Each day that passed, killed her a little inside. She didn't want to leave Arizona behind, not with everything that was going on in the blondes life. She wanted to be there for her, but after having another conversation about the decision they had made together, the brunette quickly realised she was fighting a losing battle. Arizona would not let her refuse the offer.

 _Three hours. Three hours and I'll be leaving her behind._ As the tears began to fall, Callie picked up her guitar. She had chosen to sit out here while her fiancé showered, knowing it would give her a little time and space to think. Closing her eyes, she let the tears gather around her jawline as she tugged at the strings of her guitar.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

Feeling the presence of her fiancé behind her, the brunette chose not to turn around. Turning around would mean she wasn't leaving. Turning around would mean she would rush inside and lock the front door. Turning around meant she would have to see the beautiful woman standing behind her, and right now, if she was really leaving, turning around was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _no doubt in my mind were you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue_

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as Callie's voice broke. The thought of leaving Arizona behind was too much, and although she wanted to wrap her up in her arms and never let her go, she couldn't. It was too hard. This was the reason why she quit her last tour. Wanting to be with the blonde was more important than any record deal or tour, and if Arizona would only say the words right now, she would quit again, in a heartbeat. Sure, she was looking forward to recording her music and sharing it with the world, but none of it mattered if Arizona wasn't beside her.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

Placing her guitar down, she held on tightly to the arms wrapped around her. Feeling the soft skin beneath her fingertips caused a flood of emotions to course through the brunettes body, and as she turned around in her seat, the most beautiful dimpled smile appeared before her. "That was beautiful, Calliope."

"I don't want to leave you, Arizona. I really don't." Callie broke down.

"I know you don't, but I'm going to get finished up in the office as soon as possible and then I will fly out to meet you. I promise."

"How long will that be?" brown eyes pleaded with the woman in front of them.

"A week, tops. If I can get out any sooner, I will book the first available flight. I don't want you to leave either, Cal. I don't want you to, but this is going to be amazing. You will be awesome and then once your tour is finished, we will plan our wedding."

"We will?" the brunette tried to flash her million dollar smile. "Ow!"

"Yes. Please be careful of your face." Arizona nodded. "Now, i'd like to take you to dinner before you have to be at the airport."

"Sounds good. When you get home, I need you to start packing though. Just incase you finish up in work sooner than you thought. Then you don't have to waste any time packing and rushing around." Callie rambled on as she collected her guitar and placed it back in its case. "I mean, if you have everything ready, its less hassle for you. Don't you think?"

"Callie, stop rambling. You are very cute when you ramble, but please, stop." Arizona pulled the other woman inside and closed the back door. "I will be there before you know it."

"I'm going to miss you." the brunette sighed as she made her way through into the living room. Turning to face her fiancé she gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you, and I can't even kiss you goodbye because it's too freaking painful."

"Oh, baby. I know. Let me see it?" bringing her hand up to Callie's face, Arizona placed her hand on the side of her cheek. Feeling her fiancé lean into her touch, she smiled. "It's looking better. Still a lot of bruising, but it looks like it's healing well."

"I don't care how well it is or isn't healing, Arizona. I just want to kiss you goodbye." Callie crossed her arms on her chest and scolded the blonde. "It's not fair."

"Okay, now you sound like a freaking child. Chin up, baby. You will be great before you know it, and then, maybe i'll let you kiss me all you want." Arizona shrugged as she picked up her jacket and purse. "Come on, time is running out and I want to have dinner with you before you leave."

Grabbing her luggage, the brunette stepped out onto the porch and sighed. Putting her belongings in the trunk of her fiancés car, she moved around to the side and slipped in. Knowing that this dinner was going to be the last she would be seeing of Arizona for at least a week, she wanted it to be as nice as possible. Yes, the blonde had promised her she would be there within a week, but they both knew what her schedule could be like, and neither of them knew what the next day would hold. Linking their fingers together on the console, Callie rubbed circles on the back of the blondes hand, silently hoping and praying to whatever god was listening that Arizona wouldn't get caught up at work for longer than expected.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. Take care.**

 **Song was 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Open Arms

Chapter 30: Open Arms

* * *

Hearing her alarm clock blare out around the room, Callie glanced up, one eye open, and hit the snooze button. Te sun shining through the gigantic windows in her hotel suite, she pulled the blanket up, and rolled over. The previous night had been a long one, and although she had managed to get all of the paperwork signed that comes with a record deal, she didn't feel any beer about herself. She missed Arizona. It had only been two days, but she missed her immensely.

Having spent two hours talking to her fiancé the night before, she hadn't settled down into bed until the early hours of the morning. Now, it was time to get up and get to the studio, and the brunette wasn't feeling it…at all.

Deciding she should remove herself from the confines of her comfortable and warm, yet empty bed, Callie threw back the covers and sat on the edge. Realising she had forgotten something, she quickly picked up her cell and hit the call button.

 _"Good morning, baby."_ Arizona cleared her throat as she unexpectedly received an early morning call.

 _"Sorry I woke you. I just um, I forgot to give you something a few days ago. Well, the day I broke my nose."_

 _"Oh, you did?"_

 _"Yeah. When you are up and about later, check my top draw. It's in there." Callie smiled into her cell. Desperately wanting to be with Arizona while she was sleepy and cute, her smile quickly faded._

 _"Hang on, i'll get it now."_

 _"No, sleep a little longer. It's only a little after 7."_

 _"You're sure?" the blonde questioned during a yawn._

 _"Yes. Sleep, Arizona. I love you and I will speak to you later on today."_

 _"Mm, okay. I love you too."_

Ending the call, Callie lay back on the bed and sighed. It had only been two days. How could she continue doing this if she was missing Arizona after only two days? Pulling her body back up from the mattress beneath her, she made the short walk across her room and closed the bathroom door behind her. Maybe a shower would work, maybe it wouldn't. Right now, she was willing to try everything and anything.

* * *

Slipping on her leather jacket, Callie checked herself out in the mirror before grabbing her guitar and heading out of her hotel suite. Stepping into the elevator, she felt a little better. She knew Arizona would get to LA as soon as she could, so for now, she had decided that she would concentrate on her music, and wait for the day to arrive. Reaching the ground floor, she crossed the lobby and made her way out onto the street. It was a beautiful day, and it was a welcome relief from the rain in Seattle.

Crossing the street, she reached the studio where she would be spending all of her time. It was old looking, and although she had been in it the night before, and found it to be extremely modern inside, she still wondered what was behind the door. She had never recorded her music, and right now, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited. Pushing the heavy glass door open, she stepped inside. Finding a small number of people milling about, she made her way to the reception and waited to be acknowledged.

"Ah, Miss Torres. It's good to see you." An unknown women held out her hand. "Claire Howard. I'll be your assistant while you are with us."

"Hi, Claire. Nice to meet you. Could you show me the way to the studio please?"

"No problem. This way." The tall blonde made her way down the corridor and waited for Callie to fall into step with her. "Can I ask what happened to your face?"

"Oh, I fell back in Seattle. Wet leaves." the brunette laughed.

"Ouch. I'll bet that hurt a little." Green eyes brightened as she continued to converse with Callie.

"Yeah, hurt like hell. It's healing now though so I'll be looking much better soon. Thank god there aren't any pictures to be taken just yet." the brunette rolled her eyes as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. You still look good." Claire smiled. "Here we go. The studio is all yours. Darryl should be here shortly with the rest of the guys. Just make yourself comfortable and take a look around. This will be your home for the foreseeable."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I have to get back to Seattle as soon as I'm finished up here." Callie pushed the door open. "Thanks, Claire."

"Not a problem. Just hit the buzzer on the wall if you need anything from me. I'll just be down the hallway."

"Thank you."

Glancing around the room, Callie was amazed by the equipment and the instruments available at her disposal. A grand piano sat in the middle of the room, with various different keyboards and guitars lining the walls. Taking a seat at the piano, she let her fingers ghost over the keys. _Wow, I must get myself one of these. Oo, maybe for our new home. The new home Arizona doesn't even know I'm thinking about._ Laughing to herself, she began stroking the keys, and closed her eyes as the sound floated through the air. Simply stunning.

 _Lying beside you, here in the dark_

 _Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

 _Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

 _How could our love be so blind_

 _We sailed on together_

 _We drifted apart_

 _And here you are, by my side_

 _So now I come to you with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am, with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

 _Living without you, living alone_

 _This empty house seems so cold_

 _Wanting to hold you_

 _Wanting you near_

 _How much I wanted you home_

 _Now that you've come back_

 _Turned night into day_

 _I need you to stay_

 _So now I come to you with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am, with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

Allowing the sound to drown out, she opened her eyes to find her assistant stood in front of her, slack jawed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it okay that I use this?" Callie questioned the other woman.

"Oh my god, yes." Green eyes rolled. "You can use any of the equipment. Especially if that sound is going to come from your mouth while doing so."

"Thanks, I got a little carried away. I'm sorry. Was there something I could help you with?" The brunette furrowed her brow, unsure of why her new assistant was in the room with her.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, I was just bringing you some coffee. Darryl called and said he would be a little later than planned. Traffic jam."

"Oh, coffee would be awesome." Callie winced as she felt pain pulse through her nose. _Shit!_ She had been taking it easy with her singing, especially with the big numbers, but she had just gotten a little carried away in the moment.

"Are you okay? You look a little uncomfortable." the other woman in the room questioned.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just my nose giving me a little trouble." the brunette smiled.

"Can I get you anything for it?" Claire moved towards the door.

"No i'll be okay, but thank you." Callie managed a small smile. _Why is this woman still here?_

Watching as she left the room, Callie released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Taking a seat on the plush couch near to the recording booth, she sat back and sipped on her coffee. _Wow, that is good coffee._ Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths with the hope that the pain in her face would subside. The last thing she needed right now was to not be able to perform. It was the whole reason she was in LA and not with her fiancé in Seattle.

Hearing a couple of voice's nearing the studio, she sat forward and placed her coffee down on the table in front of her. Watching as the door swung open, she smiled as Darryl and a few other guys stepped inside.

"Callie, hey!" Darryl made his way over to her. "This is Paul, and this is Clark."

Shaking hands with the three of them, Callie waited for what was happening next. Caught off guard, she fixed her gaze on Paul. His words, not what she expected. "Hey, Callie. Didn't you used to work with Mike?"

"I did, yeah." the brunette shifted her weight from left to right.

"Bastard, huh?" the taller of the three guys snorted. "Couldn't believe it when I heard what he had done."

"Yeah, I know." not wanting to give any of them any information, Callie stuck to short answers. "So, um, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Cal, how about we record a song today?" Darryl suggested. "I mean, no time like the present, right?"

"Sure. Sounds good." she smiled. "Any particular one?"

"Whatever you are feeling today." the dark haired guy shrugged.

"Okay, do you want me to play something?" Callie suggested as she made her way over to the piano. "The piano is my preference. It is always my preference, but now and again, I like to pull out the guitar. Acoustic or electric, I'm not fussed."

"Well then, a woman who knows what she wants. This should be fairly plain sailing." Clark laughed as he nudged Darryl.

Sitting down behind the piano, the brunette thought about her choice of song. It had to be something amazing, but not something big or ballad like. Her nose wouldn't quite take it just yet. Closing her eyes and caressing the black and white keys, she let her mind drift off to the sound of the piano.

 _God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

 _I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry_

 _Those Hardfaced Queens of misadventure_

 _God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes_

 _A Fiery throng of muted angels_

 _Giving love but getting nothing back_

 _People help the people_

 _And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

 _People help the people_

 _And nothing will drag you down_

 _Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

 _I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

 _That turned all those good hearts away_

Stopping her hands, she looked back at the three guys sitting at a nearby table. None of them speaking, none of them breathing. Smiling, she cleared her throat and waited for her next instruction.

"Um, Callie, could you continue with that song please?" Clark questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders she continued.

 _God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence_

 _Behind the tears, inside the lies_

 _A thousand slowly dying sunsets_

 _God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_

 _I guess the loneliness came knocking_

 _No one needs to be alone, oh save me_

 _People help the people_

 _And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

 _People help the people_

 _Nothing will drag you down_

 _Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain_

 _I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

 _That turned, all those good hearts away_

Finishing her song, she heard the three guys muttering and whispering between themselves. Unsure of what they were saying, she propped her elbow up on the top of the piano, and waited for them to turn their attention back to her.

"Sorry, Callie. How would you feel about that being one of your tracks?" Paul questioned.

"That would be fine. I kind of like it. I love the piano behind it, thats for sure." Callie smiled as she moved towards the men. "So, should we start with that one?"

"Sure." the three of them said in unison as they nodded their heads.

Rolling her eyes, it was clear that she was wearing the pants in this record deal. All three of them, putty in her hand, she was looking forward to this trip being pretty easy. As she made her way inside the booth, placing on the headphones and sitting behind the microphone, she cleared her throat. "Um, guys, I'd like to be the one who records my own music. I don't want none of that backing track crap. It will just be my voice, and the piano. None of these gimmicks some of them add in for effect."

Gaining a laugh from Darryl, he smiled. "Sure, Cal. Whatever you want." He was satisfied that she knew exactly what she was doing, and knew exactly what she wanted, and with a voice like hers, he agreed that she didn't need any gimmicks on her record.

Standing behind the glass, Paul and Clark gave the okay, and waited for Callie to begin recording. Darryl, who was over the other side of the room, hit the buzzer on the wall. "Claire, get yourself down here and listen to this. Bring four more coffees too, and one for yourself. It's going to be a great day down here."

After a few minutes, Claire entered the studio, and froze at the sound emitting from the speakers outside of the booth. "Wow. She's good, Darryl. You done good here."

"Didn't I just!" he stated as he took the coffees from his employees hands.

Catching sight of Callie's cell lighting up, Claire picked up the device and hit the accept button. _"Hello, Callie's cell."_

 _"Um, who's this?"_

 _"This is Miss Torres' assistant. How can I help you?"_

 _"Can I speak with her?"_

 _"Sorry, she is recording right now. Can I take a message?"_

 _"Just have her call me back."_

 _"Okay, Can I take your name please?"_

 _"It's her fiancé." Arizona ended the call._

* * *

Two hours later, Callie left the booth and made her way out to join the rest of the guys. Grabbing a bottle of water, she sat down and took five minutes for herself. "Claire, could you get me some Tylenol please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." her assistant flashed a smile and left.

"You okay, Cal?" Paul furrowed his brow.

"Yeah. Just my nose is giving me a little bother right now." the brunette sipped on her water.

"Yeah, I was admiring your black eye before." Clark laughed. "How'd it happen? I mean, you don't have some angry guy at home do you?"

"What? No. Firstly I fell, and secondly, I don't have _any_ guys at home. None!" Callie let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, so you're single? That's ideal considering you will be travelling." Paul joined back in on their conversation.

"Actually, I'm engaged. Just not to a man." she shrugged.

"Ah, I see. A chick who digs chicks. Cool." Clark threw the brunette a wink. "So is she okay with all of this?"

"Yes. It was me who didn't want to take up the offer. She insisted."

"Oh, good woman, huh? So she doesn't mind all of the travelling you will be doing?"

"No, not at all. We actually met while I was touring, so she knows how it goes. I didn't want to leave Seattle, but I guess i'll be back in a few weeks, and she is coming out here before this week is out too so it's not so bad." Callie smiled.

Hearing the door open, the brunette glanced over to find Claire entering. "Here we go." Taking the pin relief from her, she smiled and downed them with a sip of water.

"So, are we ready to go again or do you lot just like to sit around talking?" Callie laughed as she screwed the top back onto her bottle and entered the booth.

"Damn, she is something, Darryl." Paul laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Callie found herself in the reception of the studio, figuring out where to go next. Unsure of what was around the area, she questioned Claire, who suggested a bar down the road that made good food, with a good atmosphere. Thanking her for helping out today, Callie left the studio and made her way down the street.

Reaching the bar, she made her way inside and grabbed a table. Pulling out her cell, she was surprised to see that Arizona hadn't called or messaged her. _Did she not check the top drawer?_ Hitting the messages tab, Callie sent off a text message to her fiancé.

 _Evening, beautiful. How was your day? Mine was awesome but painful. Nose is giving me a little bother when I'm singing. I love you. Callie Xx_

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she made her way over to the bar and ordered herself a rum and coke. The pain in her face had disappeared, thankfully, and now she was ready for a few drinks before she made her way back to her hotel suite. Ordering some fries and a burger, she sipped on her drink before making her way back to her table.

Ten minutes later, she caught sight of a certain blonde haired woman, who, truth be told, she was a little wary of. Watching as she walked towards her table, Callie continued to sip on her drink.

"Callie, hi." Claire smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Um, I guess not." the brunette shrugged. "I was going to ask how you knew i'd be here, but you were the one who suggested the place."

Sitting back, a silence fell over the two women. She could feel green eyes roaming up and down her body, and she didn't like it. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, and wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt, Callie decided not to say anything about the uncomfortableness she was currently feeling. Watching as Claire left to go to the bar, Callie sighed.

Arriving back at the table, the other woman sat down and turned in her seat to face the brunette. "So, where are you from?"

"Look, Claire, we really don't have to do this you know. The whole friendly thing because you are my assistant. I won't be here too much longer hopefully, so it really isn't necessary." Instantly feeling a little bad for the way she had spoken to the other woman, she smiled. "I'm sorry, its just been a long day. I'm originally from Miami, but I'm now living in Seattle."

"It's okay. You are right, it has been a long day. So, you gave up Miami for Seattle? I can't imagine there is a great deal in Seattle for you. I mean, the weather? It's awful." the green eyed woman smiled.

"Everything I will ever need is in Seattle. It is my home now. Miami doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Callie shrugged.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Did you have a bad time in Miami?"

"Yes, and no. At first, I was in a bad place, having been cheated on, but then, it turned out to be the best thing that ever could have happened to me. Seattle is awesome, and my life there is amazing."

"Who the hell would want to cheat on you?" Claire snorted as she sipped on her drink. "I mean, you seem like such a nice person, so I don't understand why anyone would do that to you."

"I guess being a nice person doesn't always get you what you want in life. Sometimes it isn't enough, but right now, my life isn't far from perfect." the brunette smiled as she thought about her fiancé.

"Okay, you have just totally spaced out then." green eyes narrowed. "You have a boyfriend?" The blonde knew that it wasn't true, she had in fact spoken to Arizona earlier in the day, but she was playing dumb right now.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Boys, they aren't my type. At least, they haven't even for a very long time."

"Oh, so you're still single? Must have really hit you then, the cheating?" Claire questioned.

"No, I'm not single. I have a fia-" cut off by her cell phone, Callie removed herself from the table and took her call outside.

 _"Baby, hi."_

 _"Don't hi me, Calliope Torres."_ Arizona scoffed.

 _"Um, okay? You didn't like my gift did you?"_

 _"Actually, I did. I loved it. So when I called you to tell you I loved it, imagine my disappoint when another freaking woman answered your cell."_

 _"What? Who answered my cell?"_

 _"Your assistant. Who is she Callie? What does she look like?"_ Arizona questioned. Her voice still stern.

 _"What are you talking about, Arizona? She didn't say you had called, and I've no idea why she is answering my cell. I didn't ask her to."_

 _"Oh, how convenient that she didn't tell you I had called. Is she hot by any chance?"_

 _"What? No! Please don't do that, Arizona. I only met her today. She brought me coffee, and then some Tylenol for my nose later. That is all."_

 _"What does she look like, Callie?"_

 _"Um, she looks like an assistant? She is blonde, and I don't know what else you want me to say? I've barely spoken to her."_

 _"Is she with you now?"_ the blonde was growing more furious by the second.

 _"Um, yeah. I mean, she's not with me, she came into the bar I'm in and she's been sat with me for about ten minutes. I'm going to head back to my hotel though as soon as I've eaten."_

 _"So you are with her in a bar? This is just great!"_

 _"Arizona, wait. Don't do that. Don't assume, it's not fair. I've done nothing wrong. I'm just here recording my music. She is my assistant, that is all."_

 _"Fine, well I was just calling you to tell you that I can't get out there for another ten days. Maybe two weeks. Miranda needs me to go over the new magazine design with her. Sorry."_

 _"You're joking, right?"_

 _"No, Callie. I'm not joking. Look, I know I've not been giving you what you want over the past couple of months, but you said you were okay with waiting. You said you understood."_

Not liking where this conversation was going, Callie sighed. She could already feel a headache approaching, and what she didn't want right now was an argument with the blonde. _"Arizona, I do understand, I don't care if we haven't been intimate. As long as I have you, I don't care."_

 _"Well, I would appreciate it if your assistant kept her hands to herself."_ The blonde spat.

 _"Arizona, this is a little silly, don't you think?"_

 _"Okay, so explain to me why she didn't tell you i'd called?"_

 _"I don't know why she didn't tell me. Maybe she just forgot about it."_ Callie knew it was suspicious, but she wasn't about to divulge that to her fiancé. Not before she had gotten all of the facts.

 _"Well, she's not a very good assistant if she forgets to pass on messages. I have to go now, Callie. I have work to be getting on with."_

 _"Um, okay. I miss you, and I wish you were coming out here sooner. I want you here with me."_

 _"I have to work, Callie. That's just the way it is, I guess."_ Arizona didn't mean to use a harsh tone with the brunette, but being away from her hurt, and she couldn't get the thought of her assistant out of her head. _"I'll speak to you tonight or tomorrow. Bye, Callie."_

 _"I love yo-"_ Hearing the line go dead, Callie sighed. She knew coming to LA was a bad idea, but it was her fiancés idea, so she didn't see the problem with her having an assistant. Heading back into the bar, she spotted the blonde and made her way back to her table.

"I'm heading back to the hotel, Claire. I'll see you around."

Feeling the blonder tug at her wrist, she spun around. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Stay a little longer. You are good company, and I don't have anywhere to be right now." Green eyes sparkled.

"No, I need to get back. I have things to prepare for tomorrow." Callie shook her wrist away from the blondes grip. "See you tomorrow."

"That was her wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Your fiancé. That was her calling you just then." Pulling a face at her words, the blonde was looking a little jealous.

"Um, yeah it was. Why didn't you tell me she had called earlier?" Callie questioned, her voice stern. She was in no mood for games, and the longer she was around this woman, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"I forgot, sorry. Does she really matter, if she isn't here?" Claire questioned, stepping closer to Callie.

"Of course she matters. She is going to be my wife soon. So, yes, she matters." Callie scoffed as she turned on her heel. She needed to leave the bar, right now.

Stopping dead at the doorway, Claire blocked her path. Leaning closer, she lowered her tone. "You know, while she isn't here, I can totally rock your world. She will never have to know about it."

Laughing, Callie pushed the blonde away. "Please, I'm more than capable of rocking my own world while she isn't here, so thanks but no thanks. Maybe you'll want to tell her that yourself when she arrives here in the next week or two."

Watching the other woman's face drop, Callie threw her a smile and made her way down the street. She wanted this day to be over, and right now, she couldn't wait to crawl into bed with some room service.

She needed Arizona in her arms, and the thought of it being potential two weeks away was slowly breaking her heart. Making her way inside her hotel, she sighed and hit the elevator button.

 _Why do people have to try and meddle in my relationship? Can they not just leave us alone for a little while? I'm so fucking tired of the games…._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **Chapter title is 'Open Arms' by Journey.**

 **Second song is 'People Help the People' by Birdy.**

 **Check them both out. Both awesome. Take Care. X**


	31. Chapter 31- A thousand years

**Chapter 31 is up, guys. Thanks for all of the recent reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 31: A Thousand Years

* * *

A week had passed since Arizona had informed her fiancé that she wouldn't be able to make it out to LA as planned, and although that particular conversation was marred with a few trust and insecurity issues, Arizona had taken time to think about her words, and she was beginning to regret them. She had continued to speak to her fiancé on a daily basis, but Callie seemed a little closed off. Knowing it was down to her, Arizona tried to finish up at the office as soon as possible.

Neither of them had mentioned Claire, and Arizona was a little relieved every time she spoke to Callie when she didn't inform her that she had made a pass at her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, and as she finished packing up her things, she quickly realised that her body was craving the brunette. All thoughts of her assault in England had disappeared, and right now, she was focused on getting to her fiancé. Her Calliope.

She wanted, and needed, to apologise in person. Over the phone was unacceptable right now, so as she stepped out of her office, locking the door behind her, she informed Miranda Bailey that she would be gone for some time. Miranda knew that her best photographer was desperate to see her fiancé, so she would give her all the time she needed. It was important to her that the blonde was happy, so she wouldn't question her duration away, and she would wish her well for her travels.

Making her way down the corridor, she hit the elevator button, desperate to get home and book her flight. Hoping she could get one for the same day, she rushed off home.

* * *

Heading into the studio, it was 9am, and Callie was feeling good about the day ahead. Five songs had so far been recorded, and now, she was beginning to struggle to find the last six or seven tracks to add to her album.

She had spoken with her assistant a few days ago, and Claire had apologised profusely for her behaviour in the bar. Deciding they would forget it had ever happened, both women had come to the agreement that if Claire wasn't needed, she wouldn't be in the studio. She had no reason to be, and so it was decided.

Taking a seat behind the microphone, Callie gave a smile to the guys behind the glass before she began singing. Her piano instrumental already recorded the night before.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can_

 _There's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _Yeah I know it's stupid_

 _But I just got to see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _I'm just gonna dance all night_

 _I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

 _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 _I'm spinning around in circles_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _So far away, but still so near_

 _The lights go on, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me, standing here_

 _I just came to say goodbye_

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

Making her way out into the studio, she gained a round of applause from the guys she was working for. Knowing they appreciated her music left her feeling a little warm inside. She only wished that Arizona could be here to witness it herself. She knew that her fiancé was proud of her musical career, and right now, she should be there.

Taking a seat on the couch, she pulled out her cell phone. Needing to hear the blondes voice, she dialled her number and waited for the call to connect. Nothing. Directed to her voicemail, Callie hit the end call button and sighed. Arizona had been a little distance over the past couple of days but Callie had been putting it down to stress at work, now, she was wondering if it was something else.

Deciding to head back inside and continue recording, Callie took a sip of water and pushed the door to the booth open. Her face was a lot less painful over the last couple of days, and that made life a whole lot easier when trying to record. Deciding she would use one she had written for Arizona, she took a couple of minutes to compose herself. Taking a breath, she gave Clark a thumbs up, and waited for the music to sound through her headphones.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Reaction the bridge of the song, she noticed Claire had entered the studio. Deciding not to pay any attention to her, Callie continued with her song. She was too caught up in the moment to care why her assistant was there. It was the first time in almost a week since the blonde had made an appearance during a recording, so she knew that she was there for something. With Arizona on her mind, she smiled and closed her eyes. Her blue eyes instantly showing themselves as Callie continued her song.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Finishing her song, she made her way out into studio, and eyed her assistant intently. "Is there a problem, Claire?"

"I was just discussing your photo shoot with Darryl. It needs to happen today so I have time to process and edit the shots." Claire stated, much to Callie's disgust.

"Um, I don't understand. Why is this the first time I'm hearing about any shoot?" the tone in the brunettes voice demanding an answer.

"Callie, we knew how you felt about your appearance lately, so we decided to wait until the last minute to mention it. We have another studio down the hall that we use for shoots, so it shouldn't take too long. Once you are finished there, you can come back and fix up another track." Darryl tried to calm the musician.

"I don't need a photographer. I have one."

"Are they in LA right now?" Paul questioned.

"Well, no, but they will be soon." Callie shrugged.

"Well then you _don't_ have a photographer. Cal, we really need to get the ball rolling here. We need your album cover so we can start printing. The longer we wait, the longer it will take to get your album on sale."

"Fine, but I'm doing this my way. I know how I want it, and I know what I want to wear." the brunette stated matter of factly.

"Great. What do you have in mind?" Clark asked.

"I need a thigh tight black skirt. Above the knee. A tight white shirt, and a piano." Callie shrugged.

"Go check out what we have down the hall and see what you can work with." Darryl suggested as he rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Callie made her way back into the studio. Dressed in a skirt that looked as though it had been painted onto her ass and thighs, with a white button up shirt, which clearly showed she was wearing a black bra underneath, everyone's mouth dropped and hit the floor. Black heels defined her calf muscles, and the smoky eye makeup, coupled with dark curls, brought out the deep brown in her eyes.

"Guys, you can leave now. Bring the photographer in." Callie stated as she climbed up on top of the grand piano, ass on the edge of the flat, heels digging into the white keys, with her legs parted, but modestly.

"Um, I'm already here." Claire called out from behind the guys. Nikon in hand.

"Oh, um, is this necessary?" Callie questioned. Not wanting her assistant to be the one photographing her, she tried to stall as best as she could.

"It is necessary, Cal. We need this as soon as possible. It won't take long. Just relax, and take in the moment." Paul stated as the three guys left the room. "Enjoy, ladies."

 _Oh for the love of god. Why is the universe insistent on fucking up my life?_ Callie shifted her right knee inwards towards the piano, unaware that she was making her assistant literally drool. "Can we hurry this up please, Claire? I'd like to get back to my recording."

"Um, I, I mean, sure." unable to get her words out, the blonde decided to hide behind her viewfinder.

As the sound of the shutter and flashes traveled through the studio, Callie prayed that this would go as fast as possible.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched as a shadow appeared behind the glass door to the studio. Recognising the outline of curls, Callie shook her head. _No, it can't be. It's too soon._ Eyes widening as a certain blonde pushed open the door, the brunette froze.

"You can leave now. I'll take it from here."

"Excuse me, we are in the middle of a shoot, you can't just come in here. Who let you in here?" Claire asked, a little apprehension in her voice.

"Nobody let me in here. I walked in." blue eyes scolded the woman in front of them.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave. You shouldn't be here." Green eyes softened as she took in the beauty of the other woman.

Deciding she was enjoying this moment, Callie watched on, still sat on top of the piano, and still looking hotter than hell, a jealous Arizona was her favourite thing.

"Oh, I'm going nowhere. You on the other hand, are. Please leave." the other blonde stated.

"Um, I work here, and I'm Miss Torres' assistant and photographer. I'll call security if you don't leave. Who are you?"

"I'm Arizona Robbins, world renowned photographer." blue eyes narrowed on green. If this woman wanted to cause a scene, that was fine by Arizona.

"Arizona? What kind of name is that. You are joking right?" Claire scoffed.

Stepping closer to the other woman, Arizona smiled. "I suggest you leave this room before I hand you your ass, and if I ever, _ever_ catch you photographing my fiancé again, I'll smash your crappy little camera to pieces."

"Oh, you're _her!_ " the other blonde laughed, with a slight worry on her face. "Why didn't you just say. Enjoy ladies."

Both Callie and Arizona watched as the other woman left the room. Callie bursting into a fit of laughter, and Arizona scolding her, she cleared her throat. "Spread em, Torres!"

Doing as she was told, Callie posed exactly how she knew her fiancé wanted her to. Legs spread, and her black lace underwear on show, she lay back and took in the sound of the blondes breath. "Is this how you want me?"

Glancing up, she found her fiancé biting her bottom lip. The want and need in the room right now was more than evident, and as the blonde groaned at the sight in front of her, Callie felt the arousal pool between her thighs. "I want you in _so_ many ways, but we should probably get some serious shots so we can continue _this_ back at the hotel."

"Okay, hurry up." Callie panted. She was desperate to hold her fiancé and right now, she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. "You know, you should shoot me more often. I mean, I'd behave myself. Be professional and all that." Unbuttoning her shirt, she knew her fiancé was enjoying the show.

Letting out a low moan, Arizona looked up from her camera. "Don't _ever_ behave when I have a camera pointed at you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the couple left the studio and made their way out into the hall. Unable to keep their hands off of each other, Callie informed her fiancé that she would quickly change, and then they would be ready to go.

"No!" Blonde curls shook. "Keep _that_ on."

"Mm, okay." Callie husked into blonde curls as she grabbed Arizona's ass. "Let's go."

Reaching the reception, the couple found Callie's assistant sat red faced. "Um, Miss Torres, you need to change."

"Oh, I'll bring them back tomorrow."

Before the other blonde had time to respond, Callie and Arizona had disappeared down the street. "How far away is your hotel?"

"Just another block away. Keep your hands to yourself, Robbins." Brown eyes squinted.

"Well, if I hadn't missed you so much, and you didn't look so hot, my hands wouldn't be roaming right now." The blonde stated.

Pulling Arizona up the street, Callie couldn't help but wonder what would happen in her hotel room once they reached it. They hadn't been intimate since her fiancés attack, and as much as she wanted the blonde right now, she wasn't about to pressure her into anything she didn't want.

Reaching the top floor of the hotel, the couple rushed out of the elevator and down the hallway. Callie had missed her fiancé, and the need to hold her close was quickly taking over her body. Swiping her key card, she pulled the blonde inside and closed the door. Placing her equipment down in the corner of the room, Arizona moved closer to the brunette.

"Why did you have your camera with you, Arizona?"

"Well I was hoping to get some shots of you recording. I was thinking a little black and white, natural setting, natural beauty."

"That would be awesome. I'd love that." Callie smiled as she held out her arms for the blonde. "Can I hold you? I've missed you so much."

Gaining a nod from the blonde, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her chin on Arizona's shoulder. Taking in the scent of her shampoo, the brunette smiled and sighed. "You've no idea how much I've wanted you here with me. I felt like something was missing every time I stepped into that recording booth."

"I'm sorry I was an ass, Callie. I don't like your assistant, but that was no excuse. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Arizona pulled back and locked her gaze with the other woman. "I'm sorry."

Tucking a blonde curl away, the brunette smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I probably would have done the same had it been the other way around. How've you been?"

"Good. Feeling more like myself and I think this trip is going to take my mind off of everything else. I don't think about him anymore." Arizona shrugged. "I don't allow myself to think about him. I don't want him to ruin anymore of my life, Cal."

"That's good, baby. If you need to talk about anything though, I'm here, remember?"

"I know. I want this trip to be exciting. Who knows where in the world you will be in six months time. Who knows if you will even want me once you are famous and travelling the world." blue eyes darkened. "I mean, you'll have a tonne of fans, and who knows if you will fall for any of them. So I want to make the most of this experience with you."

"You're joking, right? I would _never_ give up what we have, Arizona." Callie drew circles on the small of the blondes back. "We are going to experience this whole thing together. Tours and all. After all, I'm going to need someone who can shoot my shows." An eyebrow raised.

Smiling, Arizona let out a little giggle. "Calliope, I shoot buildings and landscapes, not concerts and world tours."

"But you could, right?" Brown eyes narrowed. "Arizona, I have the guys wrapped around my little finger. If I tell them I want you as part of my deal, I will get you."

"I don't know." the other woman shrugged. "I mean, I'd love to, but I have a job back in Seattle."

"Okay, so I could speak to Miranda. You know, give her the poor little lonely fiancé speech, maybe throw some figures in there for your time away, and she too will be putty in my hand."

"Calliope Torres, I am your fiancé. You are not going to _buy_ me." blue eyes rolled as she slapped the brunettes shoulder. "Anyway, I'm not interested in that right now. All I want, is to spend this entire evening with you."

"Okay, but we will discuss it again. What do you feel like doing? Maybe grab some room service and kick back in bed? With a movie?" Callie wanted to feel the blondes body next to her. A movie sounded perfect, but she wasn't getting that vibe from her fiancé.

"Um, maybe later." Arizona squinted as she moved closer to Callie. "I have a few things in mind." refusing to lose her gaze, nimble fingers began unbuttoning the white shirt covering Callie's black lace bra. "So, this assistant of yours? Does she want you, Calliope?" Arizona's breath now ghosting over plump red lips as her shirt fell to the floor.

"I, uh, I-I think she does." Callie closed her eyes and took in the feeling of her fiancés touch, fingers gently grazing above the waistline of a tight black skirt. It had been almost three months since she had made love to Arizona, and although it was all she wanted, she wasn't sure whether they should continue. "Arizona, wait." Callie stilled the other woman's hands as she ran them over her material covered hardened nipples.

"Don't tell me you don't want me, Calliope. I can _feel_ how much your body wants me." pink lips smiled before Arizona bit down on her bottom lip. Dropping her right hand, she ran it up the inside of Callie's thigh, and cupped her through her underwear. "Yes, I can definitely feel how much you want me."

"I-I do want you, yes, but I need to be sure that this is what you want, Arizona." the brunette panted out. It was becoming harder to think of anything else other than Arizona on top of her. "I just want you to be sur-" Feeling her back connect with the soft mattress beneath her, Callie's words were cut short. Her fiancé now straddling her, she swallowed hard. _God she is so hot._ Their lips connecting, Callie moaned into their kiss. It was hot, and full of the want both women had brewing inside them for almost three months. Teeth nipping at each others bottom lip, Arizona gasped at the feel of Callie's hands slipping under her top. Fingers gently roaming along her toned stomach, she felt her own arousal pool between her legs. "Callie, I'm wearing far too many clothes."

Receiving approval from the blonde, her fiancé tugged at the hem of her top and pulled it up over her head. Blue lace covered perfect breasts, and as the brunette watched Arizona unclasp the front of it, she smiled at the sight. A top less Arizona was her favourite kind of Arizona. Running the palm of her hand up tight abs, she gently brushed her thumb over a hardened nipple and groaned in delight as the blonde threw her head back. "That feels so good, Calliope."

Her words leaving Callie breathless, she reached down and removed the brunettes bra. Palms flat on the bed, Arizona brought her mouth down to her fiancés breasts and gently tugged at the hardened bud with her teeth. Soothing it with her tongue, she placed light kisses along her collarbone before moving closer to the brunettes ear. Forcing her hips down to meet Callie's centre, she moaned at the connection before biting down on her fiancés earlobe. "I'm so wet for you."

Hearing the words fall from beautiful pink lips, Callie arched her hips and ran her fingers up the backs of Arizona's thighs. Slipping an index finger under the hem of blue lace panties, Callie silently requested for them to be removed. The blonde granting her wish, she lifted her body off of Callie and removed the offending item from her dripping centre. Standing, she desperately tugged at the tight fitting skirt her fiancé was wearing, and swiftly removed black panties.

Straddling the brunette once more, both women moaned as their arousal met. "Shit you are soaked, Arizona." Callie muttered as she latched onto a perfect breast. Sucking gently before rolling her tongue.

Leaning down and running her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, Arizona looked into deep brown eyes, lips just centimetres apart. "Touch me, Calliope."

Eyes rolling at her fiancés request, Callie weaved her hand between their bodies and ran her fingers through slick folds. "Oh God." She had never felt such arousal, and as she rolled a hardening bud between her finger and thumb, the blonde shot up and rocked against the tanned hand beneath her. Caressing her own breasts, she tugged on her nipple before letting out a deep moan. "I-Inside, baby." Barely able to speak, Arizona sunk down onto strong fingers. Riding her fiancés hand, everything else around her disappeared, leaving only the sounds of their love making to float throughout their room.

Pushing her hips back and forward, Arizona could barely hold on. "Oh fuck. Callie I, oh God, I-I" Walls tightening, the blonde let her body take over. In that moment, everything was perfect. She had the most amazing woman deep inside her, and doing all kinds to her body. Nothing else mattered. Sinking down onto the brunettes hand, she increased her movements. A wave of pleasure hit her like nothing she had ever experienced before. "Yes, Callie." Riding out her orgasm, Callie brushed her thumb over the hardened bundle of nerves desperate for release, and as she heard the sexiest moan fall from pink lips, she applied a little extra pressure to the spot.

"Fuck, Callie, I-I'm still coming. Don't stop. Oh god. Yes." screams of pleasure filled the air and as Arizona tugged on her nipple, and slowed the movement of her hips, she wasn't sure she was even still breathing. "Shit! T-That was, oh God, that was amazing."

A light sheen of sweat covering a pale chest, Arizona leant forward and captured her fiancés lips. "Thank you."

Gently removing her hand, Callie smiled. Lying the blondes body down beside her, she drew circles on a perfect hip bone. "Why are you thanking me for making love to you? You are my fiancé, Arizona."

"Thank you for allowing me to take the lead. For not rushing me, and for waiting patiently for months. You are amazing, Calliope." Arizona smiled as blue refused to leave brown.

"I told you, baby. I would be waiting for the right time. When you felt it the right time. Your feelings matter more than anything."

"And now, your feelings matter more than anything." the blonde pushed her fiancés shoulders down onto the bed. Smiling as she watched Callie writhe beneath her, she knew they were in for a marathon session. So much catching up to do, and so much love to make.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading any new reviews.**

 **First song was 'Dancing On My Own' by Calum Scott.**

 **Title song was 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri.**

 **smiley714, I've literally just received your review as I was about to post this chapter. Keep safe, and I hope my updates are keeping you entertained. Thanks for reviewing during a crappy time, it means a lot. X**


	32. Chapter 32

**First of all, can we all just take a moment to appreciate the fact that Sara Ramirez has came out to the world. Go Sara! Although I kind of already had a feeling.**

 **Thanks so much for all of your recent reviews. I've thoroughly enjoyed reading them.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

* * *

Hand in hand, both women made their way down the street towards the studio. Arizona had been in LA for two days, and having been at the studio everyday since her arrival, Callie decided she would take yesterday off. Although the entire day had been spent in bed, the couple had managed to let go of each other long enough for them to grab Arizona's luggage from a nearby hotel.

There was a cool breeze in the air, and as the blonde tucked a curl behind her ear, she slowed her pace, and cleared her throat. "So, um, you said the other night that you think your assistant wants you?"

"Um." Callie furrowed her brow. "Where is this going?"

"It's just a question, Callie. I asked you, and you said that you think she does."

"Yeah, I, um, I get the impression that she does. I've asked her to keep her distance, and so far, she has stuck to her word." the brunette shrugged. "This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"Why did you have to ask her to keep her distance? What did she do?" blue eyes narrowed.

"She didn't do anything. It was just something that she said. I promise, she hasn't done, or tried to do anything." Callie looked her fiancé straight in the eyes. She wasn't lying. Claire _hadn't_ tried anything. Yes, she had suggested they play around, but other than that, she had kept away.

"What did she say? Must have been something for you to have to ask her to keep away from you."

"She, um, it was nothing. Honestly. Can we just leave it?" Callie pleaded as she tightened her grip on Arizona's hand.

"Callie?" the blonde stopped dead in the street. "What did she say?"

"Look, please don't freak out about this. I guess she was just trying her luck." the brunette sighed. "She offered to um, rock my world."

"She what?" Arizona let out a laugh. "She actually said that?"

"Yeah. I had the same reaction as you. Basically, she was offering to take care of me while you weren't here." shrugging her shoulders, Callie continued walking down the street. Refusing to let go of her fiancés hand, she quickened her pace. "Said you didn't have to know about it."

"Oh she did?" blue eyes widened. "Well, maybe I'll have to have a little word with her about that."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, but remember, it's you that I want, so don't go all bat out of hell on her." Callie laughed as they reached the studio door.

"Yeah, I guess you can't help being so hot and in demand." Arizona smiled as she followed the brunette inside. "Just how it is, I guess. Something I'll have to get used to."

Stopping at the frosted glass door, Callie turned to face her fiancé. "Maybe tonight I'll have to show you just how much I love you, and just how much _you_ are mine."

Pushing the door open, Callie made her way inside, while Arizona stood glued to her spot. _God she is hot, and she is all mine._

Pulling herself from her very dirty thoughts, Arizona pushed the door open, and as she was about to step inside, she caught the brunettes assistant making a comment.

"Oh, is your girlfriend not with you today?" Green eyes brightened.

"No, she's not." Arizona made her presence known. "But her fiancé is." Giving the other woman a fake smile, she made her way over to the brunette and placed her camera equipment down on a nearby table.

"Baby, this is Paul, Clark, and Darryl." Callie smiled as she introduced the blonde to the guys she had been working with. "Guys, this is Arizona. My fiancé."

After a number of handshakes and some light conversation, the introductions were complete. Claire sat in the corner of the room, making notes, and Arizona took a seat on the opposite side, camera in hand, and ready to get some shots of the brunette in action.

Arizona took in the atmosphere of the studio, and the more she watched Callie work, the more she knew it was the right decision for her to make. This was her life, whether she told the blonde any different or not. It was what she was born to do, and that was evident with each word that fell from her beautiful mouth.

No matter how much she would miss her in the future, and no matter how much she would want to be close to her, Arizona knew that it was her fiancés time to shine. Her time to show the world what she was made of, and if after all of it, the blonde was still the most important person in her life, then that would be good enough for her.

Switching her gaze to the other blonde in the room, she could see that Claire was all but drooling. Her chin resting in the palm of her hand, propped up by her elbow, it was evident that she was daydreaming. Making a mental note to speak to the other woman later that day, she glanced back at Callie, who was now staring at her. Giving her a dimples smile, she listened intently to the words flowing through the speakers.

 _Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?

Blue locking onto brown, Arizona stepped closer to the glass and took in the beauty of her fiancé. Her words, causing everything and everyone around them to disappear, the blonde felt herself falling in love all over again. Mouthing 'I Love You' through the glass, she placed her palm flat on the cold surface, and smiled.

 _Tonight with words unspoken  
And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star?_

I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, cause I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Yeah

Tears forming behind beautiful blue eyes, Arizona cleared her throat and stepped away from the booth. Taking a seat in the darkened corner, she sat back and closed her eyes. Her life was perfect. No matter what she had been through, she knew that her life was perfect, and she was blessed to have such a wonderful, loving, adorable and strong woman to share it with.

Watching Callie step out of the booth, Arizona felt her heart race. Wanting to take her into her arms, she had to hold back her emotions, now wasn't the time to turn into a puddle on the floor. Seeing the brunette step closer, she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Callie pressed a kiss to pink lips. "I love you too."

"That was beautiful, Calliope." blue eyes glistened.

* * *

Two hours later, Callie and Arizona sat eating lunch together at the studio. The blonde had enjoyed her morning with her fiancé and although her assistant had been hanging around, she had held her tongue,determined not to cause a scene.

"I love being here with you like this, Callie."

"I love you being here. I feel whole now that you are here with me. The past week or so hasn't felt right. You at home, and me here, something felt off." the brunette smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are just used to being around each other. It's the best feeling in the world." Arizona smiled as she sipped on her water.

"Did you check out the shots from the other night?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I did." a dimpled smile appeared. "We need to get some more. They aren't good enough."

"They aren't?" the brunette questioned.

"No. While some of them are ideal for _my_ private collection, the ones for the album cover aren't good enough."

"Y-You have a private collection?" Callie swallowed hard.

"Well, I do now. I mean, those ones of you, legs spread on the piano? Wow! Not appropriate for your cov-"

"Miss Torres, Can I get you some coffee before we get back to work?" Claire was now stood at the door. Appearing before them like some sort of apparition.

"For the love of god!" Arizona stood from her seat. "Why are you here?"

"Um, it's my job to be here." Green eyes narrowed on blue before switching to the brunette. "Coffee, Cal?"

"Cal? Really? I don't think so." Arizona laughed. "If Callie wants coffee, I can get it. You don't need to be here. Go annoy someone else."

"I'm sorry, Arizona, but is there a problem with me being here?"

"Yes! Yes there is. You are _everywhere_ and I don't like you. Thank you for offering your services to my fiancé while I wasn't here, and by services, I don't mean as part of your job. Neither of us want you here, so why don't you leave, and find someone else who wants coffee."

"Wow! Who rattled your cage?" the other blonde scoffed. "Miss Torres didn't seem to mind me being here while you were at home, so I don't see the problem. I've apologised for what I said, and we agreed that it wouldn't happen again. So I'm sorry but I'm here to stay."

Stepping closer to the other woman, Arizona furrowed her brow. "Are you really _that_ stupid?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you not know when to back off? You are always here. You are always around, and I don't like it. Shouldn't you be sat at a desk somewhere?"

"Arizona, it's fine. Just leave it." Callie called out from the other side of the room.

"No, Calliope. I won't _leave_ it. She is fucking everywhere. Undressing you with her eyes while you are singing. She's creepy, and she has no reason to be here." Arizona sighed as she glared at the other blonde in the room.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened and I just enjoy listening to Callie's voice. That is something you'll have to get over soon because she will have people falling at her feet once the world hears her." Claire shrugged as she turned to leave.

"I'm already over it. Make yourself useful and have Darryl come by when he has a moment. I'm not happy with the album cover, and it is not going out to the world the way it is." Turning, Arizona sat back down in her seat and stabbed at her lunch.

"Arizona, baby?" the brunette gave her fiancé a small smile. "Look at me."

"What, Callie?" Blue eyes glanced up.

"Did I ever tell you how unbelievably sexy you are when you are jealous?"

"Stop with that look, Callie." the blonde knew exactly where this conversation was going, and right now was no time for getting hot and bothered. "Don't look at me like that. All sexy and Latina like."

Hearing the door open, Arizona switched her gaze. "Hey, guys. You wanted to see me?" Darryl approached the table.

"Yeah, I'm not happy with the album cover. I want to take a few more shots. It has to be perfect, with no interruptions." the blonde stated as she pushed away her salad box.

"Um, okay. We need it soon though, Arizona." Darryl stated.

"We could do it now?" Callie suggested as she switched her gaze between her fiancé and her producer.

"Okay. I'm not worried about you getting the recordings finished. They're pretty much perfect first time, so take a few hours now to get some more shots. Will that work for you, Arizona?"

"It will. Thanks." the blonde stood and made her way to the door. "Come on, Calliope. Let's not waste any time."

Catching the colour change in her fiancés eyes, Callie cleared her throat and quickly stood from her seat. "Yeah, um, sure. We don't have much time."

* * *

An hour later, Callie once again found herself on top of her piano. Black heels doing all kinds to Arizona's body, she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Moving around the room, camera in hand, she continued to shoot her fiancé. "That's great, Callie. These look awesome."

"Just, um, shift you knee a little more inwards." the blonde suggested as she moved back to the centre of the room. "Be careful not to let your skirt ride up too much. We don't want the world seeing your panties."

"Oh, that won't be possible." Callie laughed as she changed her position.

"Um, if you move your right leg anymore, it will be very possible." Arizona stated with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it won't." dark curls shook. "I'm not wearing any panties."

"You're lying." blue eyes squinted. Arizona took a few steps back until her body connected with the door. Reaching behind, she locked it, and placed her camera down on a nearby table. Stepping forward, she continued to eye her fiancé who was now biting down hard on her bottom lip, tapping her heel against the hard wood of the piano.

"Oh, I'm so _not_ lying." Brown eyes closed as she felt the soft hands of the blonde run up and over her knees. "You know you being all jealous and demanding earlier made me feel a little hot. _You_ were very hot."

"My jealousy turns you on?" Arizona questioned as her hand slipped under the brunettes tight skirt. "Even though I wasn't jealous?"

"Oh, you so were." Callie husked. "Very jealous and _very_ hot!"

"Well maybe I don't like the idea of someone else having their hands on _this._ " the blonde let out a low moan as she brushed her thumb down the length of her fiancés centre. "Calliope" Arizona swallowed. "You are very very wet."

"All for you, baby." Brown eyes darkened as Arizona climbed up on the piano, pushing the body beneath her down against the hard wood.

Hovering over the brunette, Arizona smiled as she placed her knee between tanned thighs. "This body's mine."

"All yours." Callie closed her eyes as she felt the contact between her legs. Pulling the blonde down against her, both women groaned. Lips crushing together, the heat between the couple was immense. Running her tongue along a defined jawline, Arizona dropped her hand to the hem of the material restricting her fiancés movements. Deciding that time was not on their side, the blonde sat up and pushed the offending item up over strong thighs, allowing it to gather around a toned waist.

The brunettes hips bucking at the contact, Callie felt her body responding in all kinds of ways. "Don't tease, Arizona."

Dipping her head, she gently bit down on the beautiful thighs now spread beneath her. Her fiancés arousal evident, she climbed down from the piano and gripped onto a strong waist, pulling the brunette forward to the edge, knees bent. "You look so fucking hot right now."

Running her tongue through slick folds, Arizona moaned at the sweet taste of her fiancé. Fresh arousal releasing from Callie's core, the blonde lapped it up before circling her tongue around a hardening bundle of nerves. Feeling her fiancé shudder, she slipped her tongue down, gripped onto strong thighs, and entered the brunette.

Fingers tangling in blonde curls, Callie forced her fiancé further inside her. Her tongue massaging her walls, the brunette felt herself nearing the edge. "Fuck, Arizona. D-Don't stop. Oh god, yes!"

Hearing the door handle squeak, Callie held her breath. No way was she stopping what her fiancé had started.

"You still in here, Cal?" a familiar male voice called out.

"Y-Yes, I, um, I'm just c-changing." the brunette panted out between breaths.

Her body rocking against the tongue so deep inside her, Callie glared at Arizona. Lowering her tone, she let out a low moan. "Don't you dare stop."

"Okay, can you speed it up a little? We need to get finished out here."

Arizona was loving every moment of this. The potential of getting caught left her feeling extremely aroused, and she felt the brunettes walls tighten, she smiled.

"S-Sure, we will be t-there, oh God, s-shit!"

"What's that?" Darryl called out from behind the locked door.

"Fuck, yes. Oh god, baby I'm c-coming." Callie rocked hard against Arizona's mouth. Never had she felt such an intense orgasm ready to hit.

"Cal?"

"Be there in five!" was all the brunette could muster up. Her body releasing into the blondes mouth, the entire room disappeared, and Callie saw black.

Removing her tongue from deep inside, Arizona lapped up her fiancé juices. Eyes closed, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to plump red. Smiling into their kiss, the blonde was desperate for her own release. "You taste amazing, Calliope."

Tasting herself on the blondes lips, Callie groaned and tried hard to bring her shaking body down from the piano. "That was amazing."

Slipping off her skirt, the brunette quickly stepped into her jeans. Finishing her outfit change, Arizona stood slack jawed. "Um, where are you going?"

"Baby, we have to get back out there. The shoot is finished, right?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. The shoot is finished, but we are not." Arizona's arousal pulsing through her entire body, she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. "Baby, this cannot wait."

"Arizona, tonight is all about you." Callie stepped closer to the blonde. "When I get you back to that hotel, I'm tying you to the bed, and screwing your brains out all night long."

"Yeah and that's really helped. I cannot go back out there like this. I swear, I can't." the blondes eyes darkening once more as she stepped closed to Callie.

"You can't?" the other woman raised an eyebrow. "Well then, we have to do something about that."

Walking the blonde backwards, she pushed her against the wall and undone her button. Slipping her jeans and panties down over soft thighs, she watched as Arizona stepped out of them. "You are so beautiful."

Grabbing the back of Callie's neck, the blonde pulled her into her body and wrapped her leg around her waist. "Fuck me, Calliope."

Eyes rolling at the other woman's words, the brunette dropped her hand and ran her fingers through soaked folds. Entering her swiftly, Callie gasped as Arizona bit down on her shoulder. "Oh God, yes! Harder, Callie."

Sinking her fingers deeper, she brushed her thumb over her fiancés clit and watched as the blonde threw her head back. Dropping light kisses down her neck, the brunette sucked gently on her pulse point. Feeling Arizona's walls tighten, she applied a little extra pressure to the hardened bud beneath her thumb and increased her thrusts. "Come for me, Arizona."

Her body taking over, Arizona gasped as she toppled over the edge. "Fuck, don't stop. Yes, Callie, oh God." Forcing her hips to meet her fiancés hand, the blonde continued to ride out her orgasm before she fell against Callie's body. "Oh God, you are so hot when you are in a rush."

"Hey, I meant what I said about tonight. Don't plan on getting any sleep, Arizona. That is a no go." Callie pressed a kiss to pink lips before she stepped away from her fiancé. "Baby, we really have to get going."

"Mm, I know." Arizona smiled. "They are so going to know what has just happened in here."

"So?" brown eyes sparkled.

"So, I cannot go in there knowing that they know we've just had hot lesbian sex." Arizona laughed as she slipped her jeans back on.

"Why? They would so love some of this action." Callie shook her hips. "Look, I just have to get another song finished and then we are good to go. I'm taking you to dinner, and then I'm fucking you like there is no tomorrow."

"Oh." Blue eyes widened at the thought. "You are?"

"Oh I am." Grabbing the blondes wrist, she unlocked the door and stepped outside. "Now let's go. We will be back at the hotel soon if I get back in there now."

Pushing the glass door open, the couple gained a round of applause. Looking at each other and furrowing their brows, they turned back to glare at Callie's producer. They knew exactly why they were happy, and right now, they didn't care. The benefit of working with each other meant that they didn't have to keep their hands to themselves. Glancing around the room, Arizona caught sight of Claire sitting in a darkened corner. Throwing her a smirk, she squeezed Callie's ass before the brunette made her way back into the booth.

It had been a good day. One which had quickly turned to amazing, having pleasured her fiancé only minutes before. The taste of Callie still on her lips, Arizona took a seat, and waited for the beautiful sound of her fiancé to play out through the room.

 _I could get used to this. Me, working for her, and us, fucking like rabbits whenever it suits us._ Biting down on her bottom lip, she watched as her Calliope raised an eyebrow through the thick sound proof glass.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Song was 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' by Amy Winehouse. Check it out.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Show me heaven

**Chapter 33 is up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Show Me Heaven

* * *

Rolling over, Arizona groaned as she felt the dull ache in her muscles. Finding Callie lay staring at her, she smiled. "Good morning, baby." Pressing her lips to the brunettes, she moaned into her mouth before pulling back and fixing her gaze on chocolate brown orbs. "You know you almost actually killed me last night."

"I did?" Callie smiled.

"Oh, you did. What a way to go though, huh!"

"You liked that? I mean, I know you did, you screamed my name repeatedly, but did you _really_ like it?" the brunette pushed the beautiful naked body in front of her down into the mattress and straddled her fiancés hips.

"Mm, I _loved_ it!" blue eyes rolled as she felt her centre connect with the woman above her. Watching tanned hands caress her breasts, she let out a low moan before running the palms of her hands up toned thighs. "Oh God."

Reaching over to the table beside her, Callie picked up the silk scarf she had used over and over again the night before. Removing the pale hands from her body, the brunette shook her head and placed them above Arizona's head, tying them loosely to the bed. "Oh no. I'll do the touching."

Fingers ghosting down between beautiful breasts, Callie smiled as the blonde shuddered under her touch. Light kisses following tanned hands, the brunette circled a hardened nipple with her tongue while rolling the other between her finger and thumb. "You are so hot when you want me, Arizona." Plump red lips moving further down, grazing the tight abdomen beneath her, Callie ran her fingers up the back of a toned calf before resting her hand on a beautiful soft thigh. "You know, you never thanked me for your gift." Callie took the necklace that fell beautifully around her fiancés neck in her hand.

"Well if you untie me, I can thank you all day long." blue eyes darkened.

"Nice try." the brunette laughed. " _That_ is not happening right now. You're all mine, baby." Releasing the necklace from the palm of her hand, Callie moved further down the beautiful body beneath her. Placing wet kisses along Arizona's hip, she felt the blonde arch her back into her touch. Her arousal evident, the brunette ran her tongue down to the inner thigh of her fiancé before running her thumb through drenched folds. "Mm, someone is ready." She smiled as she watched the blonde writhe against the soft mattress.

Desperately wanting to touch the brunette, Arizona wriggled her wrists against the soft fabric, unsuccessfully. "Baby, I want to feel you." The blonde arching her back once again as Callie removed her thumb and replaced it with her tongue. "Mmm, fuck!"

Knees bent, Arizona let her legs fall open, bucking her hips against a strong tongue. "Y-Yes, Calliope, r-right there."

Entering her fiancé hard with her tongue, Callie lapped up every drop of arousal, moaning at the taste. "Baby, you taste so good." Fingers ghosting over the blondes thighs, she felt her walls begin to tighten.

"Shit, C-Callie, I-I need m-more." feeling the loss of contact immediately, the blonde caught sight of her fiancés dark seductive eyes as she slid up her body. Three fingers thrusting in deep, Arizona gasped. Her body desperate for release, Callie could see she was struggling to hold on. Reaching forward, she pulled at the silk material covering the blondes wrists and crushed her lips into soft pink.

Pale hands immediately tangling in dark curls, Arizona thrust her centre hard against Callie's hand. "Yes, Calliope." Nearing the edge, she wrapped her legs around a toned waist and let her body take over. "Oh, fuck, y-yes, I-I'm comi-"

Screams of pleasure ripped from the blondes lungs and as she felt her body stiffen again, the feeling of a soft thumb grazing over her clit left her a shuddering mess beneath the breathless brunette. "Shit, Callie. Y-You have to stop doing that!" blue eyes fixed their gaze on brown.

Smiling back at her fiancé, Callie gently removed her fingers from deep inside, and brought them up to her bruised red lips. Running her tongue up them, she moaned. "I'll _never_ stop doing that."

"God." Blue eyes rolled. "Could you be any more freaking hot?"

"Probably." the brunette shrugged as she pressed her lips to her fiancés. "I love you."

"Mmm." Tasting herself on Callie's lips left Arizona feeling aroused once more. "I love you too."

* * *

Later that day, Callie found herself sitting in the recording booth, her fiancé watching on through the toughened glass. This was her final song, and to celebrate, she and Arizona were heading out for drinks with the rest of the studio later that night. Her recording would be complete, and she would be free to head home while they arranged her tour.

It had been an exciting and enjoyable month, and although she knew the hard work and busy schedule was yet to come, she had her fiancé by her side, and that was all that mattered. Throwing the blonde a wink, she gave the okay for her final song to be recorded.

Headphones on, Callie listened as the music filtered through. Giving herself a moment to take in the sound, she took a breath and closed her eyes.

 _There you go  
Flashing fever  
From your eyes  
Hey baby, come over here  
And shut them tight  
I'm not denyin'  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand  
Don't let me fall  
You've such  
Amazing grace  
I've never felt this way_

 _Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe_

Eyes opening, Callie glanced around the studio to find everyone listening intently. This song, for her fiancé, was the perfect addition to her album, and having spent the most amazing nights together making up for lost time, the brunette had to tell Arizona how she made her feel. She didn't care who was listening, her love for the blonde was something she would never hide from anyone.

 _Here I go I'm shakin'  
Just like the breeze  
Hey baby, I need your hand  
To steady me  
I'm not denyin'  
I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you  
I've shivers  
Down my spine  
And it feels divine_

 _Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe_

Refusing to lose their gaze, the couple continued to block out their surroundings. Callie watched as Arizona bit down on her bottom lip, and although it was doing all kinds to her body, the brunette had to focus.

 _If you know what it's like  
To dream a dream  
Baby hold me tight  
And let this be_

 _Oh, show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven, babe_

Removing her headphones, she gave her producer a questioning look and waited for him to give her a thumbs up. "Well?"

"Well, Cal… That's it. You're done." Darryl smiled as he waited for the brunette to come back into the studio.

Stepping out of the booth, she threw her fiancé a smile and laughed as the room erupted into applause and whistles. "Hey, cool it. We don't even know if the album is going to be a hit yet."

"You are joking, right?" Claire spoke up from across the room. "I mean, have you heard your voice?"

Glancing at Arizona, the brunette waited for some sort of reaction. Her blonde smiling, Callie shrugged. "That doesn't mean everyone will like it."

"Um, I'm pretty sure they will." the other blonde smiled. "Now, can I get anyone coffee?"

"Coffee?" Arizona scoffed before turning her attention to her fiancé. "Screw the coffee. Come on baby, let's hit the bar."

"Oh, sounds like a plan." the brunette slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse. "Anyone else coming?"

Gaining replies from her new friends, Callie took Arizona by the hand and made her way out of the door.

* * *

Three hours later, the couple were sat at a table with their friends. Drinks flowing, and a number of different conversations going on around them, Arizona sat back and watched as her fiancé blended right in. _She was made for this._ Blue eyes brightened at the sight of the brunette throwing her head back, laughing.

Catching Callie's attention, Arizona excused herself from the table and made her way across the bar and into the bathroom. Closing the stall door behind her, she leaned against the cold wood. _She was made for this, and I'm going to get in the way of that._ Tears forming, the blonde took a breath and tried to keep them at bay. A tightness forming in her chest, the thought of ever losing the brunette left her feeling sick. She wanted to spend her life with Callie, but she wasn't sure if things would change six months down the line when her fiancé was famous, and planning world tours.

"Baby, you still in here?" Callie pushed the bathroom door open.

"Um, yeah." the blonde cleared her throat. "I'll be out now. Just give me a minute."

Unlocking the door, Arizona stepped out to find her fiancé waiting for her. Eyes a little bloodshot, she kept her gaze on the floor. Crossing the short distance to the sink, she glanced up in the mirror, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her body into her back. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just had to use the bathroom." the blonde shrugged. "I, um, we should get back out there. Your friends are here for you, Callie." Arizona turned around in her fiancés arms.

Placing her fingers under the blondes chin, Callie lifted her head to meet her own eyes. "Not before I kiss you."

Pulling back, Arizona gave the brunette a sad smile. "Callie, we should go."

"Hey, what's wrong? Have you been crying, Arizona?"

Dropping her gaze once more, the blonde shook her head and sighed. "I'm okay. Just have some things on my mind. Come on, let's go back out."

"No, Arizona. You are upset, and I want you to speak to me. Please talk to me?" a tanned hand rested on the side of the blondes face, thumb grazing across a damp cheek.

"This is your life, Calliope. This. You here with your producer and your album, in LA. I want you to have it all. I'm so proud of you, and I want the world for you, but I'm not sure I can compete with it. With this."

"Wait, what?" Callie furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't say that you don't love being here and doing this? You are a musician, Cal, and an amazing one at that. This is your life and this is how it is supposed to be. I've watched you tonight. How you are around them, it just comes so natural to you."

"Why are you saying this, Arizona? Has someone said something to you? Made you feel uncomfortable?" the brunette questioned.

"No." Arizona smiled. "I can just see the difference in you. It's like everything has fallen into place, and I am _so_ unbelievably happy for you."

Feeling the uncertainty settle in the pit of her stomach, Callie swallowed hard. "A-Arizona, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, Calliope, but if this is something that you feel you have to do alone, then I would understand. If you want to travel the world, unattached, and living the musician lifestyle, then I won't hold you back. I love you enough to let you go and be free if that is what you want." Blue eyes glistened as Arizona took in her own words. "If you ever think that I'm holding you back, or you want to stop this…..us….please, tell me. I love you so much that sometimes it physically hurts, but I will not be the reason for you not fully experiencing what your career has to offer."

Tightening her grip around the blondes waist, Callie held back tears. "Arizona, if I had to drop all of this tomorrow in order to keep you, I would. If you woke up tomorrow and said you wanted us to go home to Seattle and live our lives like we have been the last year or so, then I would hop right on that plane with you. No questions asked. All of this? Yes, it's amazing, and it's new and exciting, but you mean more than any world tours or record sales ever will. You have to believe that I want you. I want you before any of this."

"But you seem so happy here." the blonde shrugged.

"Yes, and that is because I have you beside me. Before you can here, I wasn't enjoying this. Any of it. All I thought about was you. The only benefit to you not being here was the quality of my music. I'd thrown myself into it, like I always do. You, Arizona, you are all that matters."

"I just worry that we won't make it. Someone somewhere will make you fall head over heels in love with them, and I'll be left broken."

"How is that possible when I continue to fall more and more in love with _you_ every day?" Callie pressed a kiss to her fiancés lips. "I love _you_."

"I love you too, more than you could ever know. I guess this is all just a lot to take in. You just look so happy sitting in the studio and with the guys." the blonde smiled. "I am proud of you, you know."

"I know you are." Callie pulled her fiancé into her body. "I couldn't do all of this though without you, Arizona. You make me great so thank you."

"I do?" Arizona pulled back and fixed her gaze on the chocolate brown orbs staring back at her.

"You do. Now, how about we head back outside for a little while longer, and then catch a movie in bed?" the brunette suggested.

"Yes. I love the idea of a movie in bed." a dimpled smile appeared.

"Okay. First, will you dance with me?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. Pulling the blonde out of the bathroom, she placed her hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the bar.

"Seems I have no choice, huh?"

* * *

Numerous songs later, the couple made their way back to the table and caught up with the guys. Claire had somehow managed to work her way into the group, and although neither of the women wanted her there, Arizona decided she would give the other blonde a chance to show that they could be civil around each other.

Rolling her eyes, she caught sight of Claire making her way over to her and taking a seat. Sipping on her drink, she chose to keep quiet. She wasn't about to start up a conversation with this woman, but if it happened, she wouldn't be rude or ignorant. She was raised better than that.

"You know all of this will stop soon, right?" the other woman stated as she sipped on her cocktail.

"Um, what will?" Arizona glanced around at the others.

"This. The chilled nights out. The lazy days when neither of you make an appearance until late afternoon. Sex in the photo studio." Green eyes glared at blue.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arizona almost spat her drink out as she laughed.

"We all know what went on in that room." the other woman shrugged.

"And? What exactly does it have to do with you?" the blonde questioned. She was tired of telling the other woman to back off. It was becoming tedious.

"Well, it's a little unprofessional don't you think?"

"Oh, I'd say that you offering to pleasure my fiancé was unprofessional." Arizona stated as she slammed her drink down on the table. "Don't try and play games with me, Claire. You would be wasting your time."

"I'm not playing games, Arizona." the other blonde smirked. "I just worry for you both. You know, her travelling around the world, meeting new people, while you are stuck at home. Can't be the best situation to be in."

"Oh, I won't be stuck at home. My job allows me to travel, and anywhere that _you_ will be, so will I. No way am I leaving you alone with my fiancé."

"Ah, you don't trust her do you?" Claire smiled.

"Oh I trust Callie completely. It's you that I don't trust." shifting in her seat, Arizona moved closer to the other woman. "I won't tell you again, Claire, stay away from Callie. You really don't want to piss me off."

"Look, I'm not trying to piss you off, I've just seen so many couples over the years end up broken because of this crazy business. It takes it toll. Especially if Callie becomes big, which I suspect she will. I mean like the months on end not seeing each other? That will be hard. You forever wondering if she has someone on her tour bus or in her hotel room? Then there is Callie, wondering if you have stuck by your word and you aren't playing around. It _will_ be hard. I just want to prepare you both for that." Claire smiled. She could see that the other woman was torn, and that had been her intention all along. Yes, she had seen other couples split because of the demands of the job, and she was hoping, that if all went to plan, the same would happen with Callie and Arizona.

"Look, I appreciate the advice, but we are good. I don't know you, so I'm not about to discuss my relationship with you, but thanks." Arizona gave the other woman a genuine smile. _I guess she isn't as bad as I thought._

"You're welcome." Claire smiled back. "You two seem happy, so maybe you will be the exception to the music industry and tough relationships. Anyway, I should probably head back to the guys. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah. You too." the blonde sipped on her white wine as she watched her fiancés assistant leave her personal space.

* * *

Later that evening, the couple strolled up the street, hand in hand. Claire's words playing over in Arizona's mind, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if the other woman was right. _Will we survive this?_ She knew that it was just her mind playing games with her, but the fact that she too had been wondering what would happen only a few hours ago, left her feeling a little uncertain. Callie had promised her that they were good, and that Arizona would always come first, but the uncertainty was still there at the back of her thoughts.

"You're thinking too loud." Callie smiled as she tightened her grip on her fiancés hand.

"What?"

"You are thinking too loud. I can hear the cogs turning." the brunette could see that the other woman had things on her mind, but she had already reassured her, so she would let her be.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about heading back to Seattle. You know, wondering how long I had you for before I have to say goodbye to you." Arizona shrugged.

"You are going to think about what we discussed though, right?"

"What did we discuss?" the blonde furrowed her brow.

"You being my photographer on tour?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, um, Callie, it really isn't my area. I'm not sure I could leave Miranda like that either. I mean, she's been good to me over the years and I'm only where I am now because of her. I'm sure when there are no assignments though she will give me the time off that I need to meet up with you." Arizona smiled. It broke her heart to turn down her fiancés offer, but she loved her job, and she loved Seattle. Being away from her home for months on end was not how she had seen her future. It was true, Miranda would give her time off after each assignment, and Arizona hoped that Callie understood her decision.

"I, um, I really thought you would take me up on my offer." the brunette sounded a little deflated. "I never thought it would be a problem. I guess I should have prepared for the worst."

"Callie, I will get out to see you whenever I can. You know that. I cannot leave my job, I'm sorry."

"I know. I guess I just hoped you would." the other woman flashed the blonde a sad smile. "I know you love your job. I'm sorry for asking you. That was a little unfair."

"It's okay. I just, I don't want to leave my job. I don't think I could be on the road for that long." blue eyes fixed their gaze on brown. "We are going to be okay aren't we, Calliope?"

"Of course we are, baby." the brunette stopped outside their hotel. Wrapping her arms tightly around Arizona's waist, she pressed her lips to soft pink. "I promise."

"Don't promise, Callie. Don't promise something you can't be sure about." blonde curls shook.

"I am sure about it. About us."

"Let's get inside. It's a little cold out here." Arizona removed herself from her fiancés arms and stepped inside.

She couldn't be sure of where they were headed right now, but she hoped and prayed to whatever God that was listening, that they would make it through and come out the other side of the tour her fiancé was about to leave for. One month, and everything would be up in the air once more. One month, and their lives could unravel before them. One month to hold the brunette before she left for the best part of six months. Her heart breaking, Arizona shook herself from her thoughts and stepped inside the elevator. Glancing at her fiancé, her heart hurt. "I don't want to lose you, Calliope."

"You won't."

Sighing, she thought about the past 18months. They had been amazing, and more than the blonde had ever imagined possible. She believed that they were made for each other, but the words of a certain assistant refused to leave her mind. _This can't be it._

One month….. One month to rid her mind of the ridiculous thoughts. One month to stop it from eating away at her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Song was 'Show Me Heaven' by Maria McKee.**


	34. Chapter 34 - I don't wanna talk about it

Chapter 34: I Don't Wanna Talk About It

* * *

Sitting at home, coffee in hand, Arizona sighed as she listened to the sound of the relentless rain pelting her windows. _Days like this should be spent holding your other half._ Sipping on the hot black liquid, she wondered what Callie was doing right now. It had been nine weeks since her fiancé had finished recording her album, and five weeks, one day, since she left for her tour. Right now, Arizona had never felt so lonely and unsure about her relationship. It had been hard going, and most days, she never got the chance to talk to the brunette.

Record sales had been much more than Callie or the record label had expected, so it was safe to say that the brunette was in demand right now. TV interviews, radio interviews, record signings, and the fact that she was touring six nights a week meant that there was little time for long telephone conversations. Neither of them had ever expected it to be this tough, but Arizona was quickly realising what her fiancés assistant meant when she said it often broke couples.

Arizona had spoken to Callie about the conversation she'd had with the other blonde, and her fiancé had reassured her that they would be fine. She believed Callie, but she also knew that people could fall out of love, and get caught up in the moment the longer they were away from their partner. Especially when there was so much on offer out there.

Feeling the slight chill in the room, the blonde pulled the blanket up that was covering her legs, and snuggled down for the rest of the morning. Her fiancé in another state, and her freezing her ass off alone, she wasn't in the mood to be around anyone today. So a day locked up at home was just perfect.

Flicking through the channels, Arizona smiled. The news reporter was talking about her fiancé, and how her sales had hit 3.5 million. _God I'm so freaking proud of her._ Listening intently, the reporter gave a little extra information about the tour, and where Callie was headed next. It was information Arizona already knew.

Callie was due to leave New York today, and head off to San Francisco, where she would spend six days in three different venues. All of them sold out. Arizona was hoping to hear from her before she left, but the way her schedule had been lately, she wasn't about to hold her breath. The blonde wasn't the biggest fan of social media, but she had quickly realised that it was going to be the best way to keep up to date with her fiancés whereabouts. She didn't make a habit of it, and only checked it out when she was _really_ missing her, but it had been four days since she had last checked the brunettes various media accounts. Hovering her thumb above an app, her cell started to buzz. Blue eyes lighting up, she hit the accept button, and waited to hear her fiancés voice.

* * *

Sitting in a lonely hotel room, Callie was desperate to hear Arizona's voice. It had been two days since she had spoken to her, and she couldn't wait much longer. Propping herself up in bed, she rested her back against the headboard and quickly dialled the blondes cell phone number. Hearing the call connect, the brunette sighed at the sound of the other woman's voice.

 _"You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice!"_

 _"Yeah? I'd thought you'd forgotten who I was."_ the blonde laughed. _"How are you?"_

 _"Honestly? I'm struggling."_ the brunette sighed. _"I miss you so much, Arizona."_

 _"I miss you too, Calliope."_

 _"When are you coming out here?"_

 _"I've no idea. The magazine is getting a whole new look and it's taking a little longer than any of us expected. I have the day off, but then it's back to work until God knows when."_

 _"Oh."_ Callie closed her eyes.

 _"I'm sorry, I guess we will be done in a few more weeks."_

 _"Weeks? Oh God, that's forever away."_

 _"I know, but you must be having the time of your life right now, Cal. Enjoy it. Take it all in."_

 _"I'm not though. I'm not enjoying it. I need you here with me."_ there was a pleading tone in the brunettes voice. _"I think I may go crazy soon."_

 _"You're already crazy, Callie."_ Arizona smiled.

 _"Jeez, thanks."_

 _"I promise I will get there with you as soon as I'm able to. I have a lot going on right now."_

 _"I know you do. I guess I should get out of bed and finish my packing. I leave New York in a few hours and I don't want to rush around at the last minute. I, um, I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"_

 _"Sure. You have a show tonight?"_ Arizona questioned.

 _"No, not tonight. We are just going to hit a few bars when we land. It's been hard work this week. We deserve a night off."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you do. Well okay, have a safe flight and call me tomorrow. Behave yourself tonight."_

 _"I will. I'll probably be back at the hotel before midnight. This touring really takes it out of me. Have a good day, baby. I love you."_

 _"Stay safe. I love you too."_

* * *

The following morning, Arizona found herself at her office. Another day of deciding on twenty different designs, and another day of missing her fiancé. She had arranged to meet with Meredith later in the evening, and right now, time couldn't go any quicker.

Picking up her cell, she opened the message tab and sent off a quick text.

 _Morning, hope you slept well. Call me later. I love you. - A x_

Placing her cell down on the desk in front of her, she began sifting through the many emails with designs attached and hoped for an easy day.

Hearing a light knock on her door, Arizona called for the unknown person to enter. Furrowing her brow at the expression on her bosses face, she shifted slightly in her seat. "You okay, Miranda?"

"I, um, I'm so sorry, why didn't you say something?" the smaller woman gave Arizona a sad smile. "I knew you'd been quieter lately but I just thought it was down to the stress in this place."

"Miranda, you are going to have to give me a little more than that. I've no idea what you are talking about." Spotting the glossy magazine in her bosses hand, Arizona swallowed hard.

"I mean, it can't have been long ago. Maybe you are better off this way. It certainly hasn't taken her long to get back onto the scene." Miranda took a seat in the chair opposite the blonde.

"Okay, you are making no sense right now. Why do you have a magazine in your hand?"

"Y-You split up, right?" Bailey frowned. "You and Callie?"

"What? No." the blonde laughed. "I just talked to her yesterday. She's headed off to San Francisco. I'm meeting up with her once everything is finished here."

Clearing her throat, Miranda stood and placed the magazine down on Arizona's desk. "I, um, I'll just leave this here with you then."

Before the blonde could question her boss, she was gone. Staring down at the front of the magazine, Arizona thought twice about opening it up. _What does she mean we split up? Why would she think that?_ Taking a couple of minutes to think about things, the blonde slowly flicked through the pages beneath her fingertips. Eyes widening, her heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

Staring down at the page, tears formed in blue eyes. Not able to understand what she was seeing, she powered off her computer, grabbed her purse, and left her office. All eyes on her, she kept her head down and made her way to the elevator.

Reaching the entrance of the building, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Everything around her moving at a million miles, she quickly made her way to her car and slipped inside. Once she knew she was safe, locked away in her car, she finally took some deep breaths. Uncontrollably sobbing, she placed her head on the steering wheel and held herself. Never in her life had she felt so hurt. In the back of her mind, she knew there would be a reasonable explanation, but that didn't help right now. Nothing did. Starting her engine, she left the parking lot and made her way home. Today was not a good day, and right now, she wanted to lock herself away from the world and slowly die.

* * *

Callie woke to find her head pounding, and her body cold. Pulling up the sheets, she groaned as her stomach turned. _Shit, how much did I drink last night?_ Feeling the presence of another person in her room, she shot up out of the bed, and turned. "Oh fuck!"

"Hey, morning." the body in the bed turned over to face the brunette.

"W-Why are _you_ in my bed? And why don't I have any clothes on?" Callie could barely register what was happening. Pulling the sheet away from the bed, she wrapped herself up in it as quickly as she could.

"Well, you got a little handsy last night. You had drunk _a lot._ "

"I got handsy? With _you?_ I don't fucking think so!" Callie felt the bile rising in her throat. "Get out of my bed."

"Relax. Nobody has to know." Claire removed herself from the bed, stepping closer to the other woman she smiled. "I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Give in to what exactly?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Us. Wanting me. Needing a little attention because Arizona isn't here. I can see why she wants you, I mean, those moans? Hottest thing I've ever heard." green eyes fixed on brown. "Don't worry, this can be between us."

"You are joking, right? There is no way I slept with you. I'd remember." the brunette scoffed. "Why are you even here? How did you end up in my hotel room?"

"Well, you needed someone. You were knocking back the shots like there was no tomorrow, and then you got a little upset. Something about needing Arizona with you on tour, and how much you miss her. You were _really_ upset."

"Okay. That sounds about right, but that doesn't explain why you are in my room!"

"I was trying to be your friend. You kept telling me how you had no one here, and no one to lean on. So I tried to be that person. I guess you, or we, just got a little carried away." the blonde shrugged.

Tears forming, Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cell phone buzzing, she was pulled from her thoughts.

 _Morning, hope you slept well. Call me later. I love you. - A x_

"Oh god." the brunette placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. Her fiancé, the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, was telling her she missed her, and she was in a hotel room with another woman. Taking a breath, she looked up at the half naked woman in front of her. "Y-You can leave now."

* * *

Sat in her darkened bedroom, Arizona tried hard to make sense of what she had seen in the magazine earlier. Her fiancé, holding hands with her assistant. The assistant who Arizona had warned her about. Yes, she looked a little drunk, but that was no excuse. It was clear they were entering a bar, with quite a crowd around them. Callie was behind the other woman and was clearly trying not to be bombarded by the mass of people, Claire in front, dragging her inside.

 _That's all it was. Claire doing her job. I can live with that._ Arizona tried reasoning with herself. So far, so good. The headline read "TORRES GETS HER GIRL", and as the blonde thought about it, it turned her stomach. _I'm her girl. I'm the one who should be there with her. Not that fucking tramp._ Deciding she would speak to Callie before coming to any conclusions, she removed herself from her bed, and made her way out of the door and down the hallway.

Checking her cell, she found no messages from her fiancé. _She must still be sleeping._ Arizona smiled at the thought of the brunette hungover in bed. Hungover Callie was one of her favourite kinds of Callie. Deciding it was time for the other woman to wake up, Arizona hit her recent calls, and listened as the call connected.

 _"H-Hello?"_

 _"Hi, baby. It's me."_ Arizona listened to the sniffles coming from down the phone _. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Arizona, hi."_ Callie sighed. _"Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. I, um, I'm not feeling too good."_

 _"Well, judging by the photos of you in the magazine, I'm going to assume you had quite a lot to drink? "_ the blonde laughed. _"Should I call you later?"_

 _"N-No, stay on the line. I need to hear your voice."_ The brunette knew she needed to tell Arizona what had happened last night, but she couldn't do it. Not yet. She needed things to be okay for a little while longer before her relationship ended forever.

 _"So I may be able to get out and see you soon."_ Arizona waited for the squeal of excitement, but it never came.

 _"That's good."_

 _"Um, it is? Doesn't sound like it."_ the blonde cleared her throat. _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"I don't know. What were the pictures in the magazine last night?"_

 _"You and Claire. I think you were heading into a bar. It um, it suggested that you two were a couple."_ Arizona gave a fake laugh. She hoped it wasn't true, but her fiancé wasn't doing anything right now to convince her.

 _"Oh God. I'm so sorry. That is not true."_ Callie rubbed her head.

 _"Relax, I know it's not. I mean at first, when I was shown the article, I wanted to die, but when I thought about it, I figured I should speak to you first before I jump to any conclusions. I've done that before and it didn't help matters."_

 _"Yeah, um, you said you could come out here soon?"_ the brunette questioned.

 _"Yeah, maybe in a week or so."_

 _"Okay, would you let me know before you book anything? So I can tell you where I will be. It may be easier for you to fly to a different airport depending on where I am."_

 _"Sure I will."_ Arizona smiled into the phone. She had no intentions of telling Callie when she was coming. She would surprise her instead. Telling her would take the fun out of their meeting. _"I better go. I'm meeting with Meredith soon. Shouldn't you get ready for your show tonight?"_

 _"Yeah."_ Callie sighed. _"I guess I should."_

 _"Have a great show, Calliope. I love you, and I hope I will see you soon."_

Ending the call, Arizona felt a little relief. She knew the picture in the magazine would come to nothing, and she had always trusted her fiancé. Now, she had the small matter of getting to San Francisco to see the brunette, and she hoped her boss would be okay with it. She would take her work with her, and she would stay back at the hotel while Callie performed. Anything to get her to her fiancé.

* * *

Climbing out of her bed, Callie began her preparations for the night ahead. She needed a little time to come to terms with what had happened the night before, and although she felt awful, she just couldn't imagine herself ever sleeping with Claire, or ever cheating on her future wife. _Future wife, huh? You've got a funny way of showing that._ Sighing, she made her way into the shower and waited for the hot water to steam the room up before stepping inside.

The brunette knew exactly what was coming. Her relationship would soon be over, and she only had herself to blame. _How could you be so fucking stupid, Torres._ Arizona would never hear her out, and she fully expected it. She wondered if Claire had been lying when she suggested that they slept together, but at the same time, Callie couldn't be sure that she hadn't. She barely remembered anything from the night before, and even though in her heart she knew she would never sleep with another woman, she fully understood how her fiancé would be feeling. Unable to say for sure that she hadn't cheated, Callie felt her heart pound out of her chest. She had to tell her fiancé what had happened, she could never keep something like that from her. Whether she wanted to or not, she couldn't.

Stepping out of the shower, Callie tried to calm herself. She had a show to get to, and no matter how stupid she had been the night before, or how much she wanted to hop on a flight back to Seattle, she had a crowd to please. A crowd who had used their hard earned cash to see her. Callie Torres, the cheat. Making her way over to her bed, she glanced down at the mess of sheets. _You fucking idiot._ Slipping on her jeans, she buttoned them up and made her way over to the mirror, which right now, she was struggling to look in. She was embarrassed, and although it was her own fault, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been taken advantage of whilst intoxicated. She didn't feel like she had slept with someone the night before, and if she had, it hadn't been memorable. Deciding she would call Claire out on her crap later on, she stepped away from the mirror and picked up her cell.

 _We have to talk later. Callie_

 _Sure, you want to grab some drinks when you've finished? Claire x_

 _No. I want to clear up whatever happened last night, and then I want you to stay away from me. Callie_

 _Now that's no way to speak to the woman who holds a deep dark secret of yours. Claire x_

 _Cut the crap, Claire. I want to know what happened, and I want you to be truthful, if you are even capable of that. Callie_

 _You might want to think about who you are talking to, Callie. I could quite easily tell Arizona what went down last night. Claire x_

 _You wont have to. I'll tell her myself. Stay back after the show. I want this sorting out. Callie_

Switching her cell to silent, she threw it down on the bed and moved towards the large glass windows bringing in the last of the days sunlight. Picking up her guitar, she took a seat and plucked at it's strings. Never in her life had she felt so disgusting and so disrespectful to her fiancé and right now, music was the only way to describe how she was feeling. She couldn't expect the blonde to even give her the time of day once she found out she had been in bed with another woman, so she would sing, and she would try, for just a couple of minutes, to hold onto what was left.

 _I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been crying forever_

 _And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror._

 _I don't wanna talk about it, how you broke my heart_

 _And if stay here just a little bit longer_

 _And if I stay here won't you listen to my heart, oh woh my heart_

 _If I stand all alone will this shadow hide the colors of my heart_

 _Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears_

 _The stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror._

 _I don't wanna talk about it, how you broke my heart_

 _And if I stay here just a little bit longer_

 _And if I stay here won't you listen to my heart, oh my heart_

Placing her guitar down, Callie let the tears fall freely. She was about to lose the most amazingly beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, and there was nothing she could do about it. It would break her, and it would slowly kill her inside, but she had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. Arizona Robbins deserved better, and she knew the blonde was about to lose all trust in her. With the guilt slowly eating away at her, Callie finished preparing for the night ahead, and tomorrow, she would say goodbye to her relationship.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. So, who thinks she did? And who thinks she didn't?**

 **I look forward to reading your reviews. Don't hate me. Drama is always around the corner.**

 **Song was 'I Don't Wanna Talk About It' by Everything But The Girl.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all of your recent reviews. I couldn't leave you waiting for too long. That would just be cruel.**

 **Chapter 35 is up. I'd say enjoy, but I'm not sure you will.**

* * *

Chapter 35: What Hurts The Most

* * *

Stepping out of the airport, Arizona smiled at the sensation of the sun hitting her face. It wasn't overly warm, but it was pleasant and a welcome change from the rain in Seattle. It had been over six weeks since she had seen her fiancé, and right now, the desperation was too much. She had checked online for the venue of tonight's show, and after contacting Darryl, he had promised her a backstage pass would be waiting when she arrived. She had asked him not to mention it to Callie, and he agreed that it would be a nice surprise. She had worked so hard over the past ten weeks, and now, she deserved a little love.

Strolling down the street, the blonde pulled out her cell and powered it on. Hitting the message tab, she sent off a quick text to her fiancés producer.

 _What time does Callie leave the hotel? I don't want to arrive while she is there. Arizona._

 _She will be picked up around 5 today. She has a sound check scheduled. - D._

 _Great. Catch you tonight. Thank you for taking care of her for me. Arizona._

Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she spotted a coffee shop across the street. Making her way over, she pulled her luggage in behind her and found a seat in a quiet spot. She knew Callie loved her coffee, and the last thing she wanted was for the brunette to walk in and spot her.

Checking the time, it was 16:34. _Not long to wait._ Arizona made her way over to the counter and gave the barista her order. Thanking him for her coffee, she moved back to her table and waited it out.

Her stomach turning, she couldn't figure out why she felt so nervous. Like she was meeting someone for the very first time. Right now she wanted nothing more than to hold her fiancé in bed, but that would have to wait. First, she would listen to the beautiful voice she had missed for what felt like forever, and then, she would hold Callie and never let her go.

She had spoken with Miranda, and ran her fiancés idea by her. Surprised by the response, Arizona had decided to take Callie up on her offer of tour photographer. If the brunette still wanted her to be a part of it, she would happily shoot away, night after night. Anything to keep her by her side.

* * *

Reaching the entrance of her hotel, Callie climbed into the car that had been sent for her, and rolled her eyes when she found that it was being occupied by someone else. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm your assistant." Claire smiled.

"Um, you lost that title when I found you in my bed. I don't need your _assistance_ with anything." the brunette spat.

"Look, I thought we'd cleared it all up last night after the show? We wouldn't speak about it again, and I would keep my distance, when I wasn't working."

"Yes, we did. I'd say being in the car with me is _not_ working. I really don't want you around me, Claire. I can't trust you, and I don't know when something genuine is coming from that mouth of yours."

"Oh, Callie, would you get over it already? We slept together, so what!" green eyes darkened.

"I've told you, you are not to mention it again. I don't know what did or did not happen, and I don't wish to relive any of it, thanks." the brunette closed her eyes and placed her head back against the seat.

"So have you told your fiancé yet?"

"No, I'm calling her tonight when I get back from my show." Callie stated. "Now if you could stop talking, that would be awesome."

Reaching her destination, Callie quickly removed herself from the car and made her way inside the venue. Claire following quickly behind her, she wondered if this woman would ever leave her alone. She would speak to Darryl about her, but right now, it was too embarrassing and without the correct information, she would just look like someone who wanted a quick and easy night, but was now struggling to get out of it. She didn't want her producer to think of her like that, so for now, she would gain and bear it.

Sitting behind her piano, she began playing, and lost herself in her thoughts. Arizona and her feelings playing over in her mind, she knew she had to tell her soon. She couldn't keep it from her for much longer.

* * *

Making her way inside the hotel, she pulled her luggage up to the reception desk and waited to be seen. Enquiring about the room her fiancé was staying in, the red head behind the desk questioned who she was and after being satisfied that Callie knew her, she provided her with a separate room key.

As usual, she hit the penthouse suite button on the elevator and stepped inside. Reaching her desired floor, she smiled at the thought of her senses being attacked by Callie's perfume. She missed the smell of the brunette, and how every morning she would nuzzle down into brown curls and take in the scent of her shampoo. Tomorrow, she would get to do just that. Tomorrow, she would spend the entire day feeling the brunettes soft skin against her own.

Placing her luggage in the corner of the room, she lay down on the soft bed. _I have an hour or so to kill, and I'm spending it right here._ Pulling Callie's pillow into her chest, she smiled at the scent. _That's my baby right there._ Closing her eyes, she let sleep take over, and her dreams of how she planned on spending her time with the beautiful brunette in her life.

A little over an hour later, Arizona was standing in front of the mirror. The same mirror Callie had stood at the night before, looking at herself with disgust. The blonde was looking hot, and right now, she needed to see Callie. She couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing her purse, she made her way out of the hotel room and towards the elevator.

Stepping out onto the street, the blonde was feeling good. She had waited so long to hear the voice of her dreams, and the face that haunted her every time she closed her eyes, and in a matter of minutes, it would all be real. She would be standing waiting for her fiancé to finish her set. She would be standing waiting to take her into her arms.

Entering the venue, blue eyes widened at the crowd of people screaming for her Calliope. Flashing a dimpled smile at no one in particular, Arizona made her way through the crowd. She wanted to be close enough to see the soft skin of the brunette, but far away enough for Callie not to notice her.

Closing her eyes as the lights lowered throughout the venue, Arizona held her breath. The sight of a shadow appearing behind a piano caused her to grin uncontrollably. Hearing the brunettes signature sound flown through the huge room, Arizona felt her heart beating faster. She had missed this. She had missed her.

* * *

Two hours later, Callie thanked the crowd before making her way off stage. Weaving through the mass of different equipment backstage she groaned at the tension building in her neck. Placing the palms of her hands on top of a speaker she leant forward and stretched her shoulders. Arms wrapping around her waist, she immediately tensed up.

"You know I have a remedy for shoulder tension." A familiar voice called out behind her as a soft hand snaked beneath her top, rubbing circles on a toned stomach.

Furrowing her brow, Callie turned around in the arms that were holding her. "A-Arizona."

"Hi, Calliope." Dimples appeared before the blonde pressed her lips to her fiancés.

"W-what are you doing here?" The brunettes stomach dropped. Had she known Arizona was coming out so soon, she would have called her immediately and told her what had happened. She wouldn't have allowed the blonde to waste her time coming out to San Francisco, not when she was about to find out that she had been unfaithful.

"I'm here to see you, Callie. Although you don't look overly pleased to see me." blue eyes narrowed.

"No, I am. I just wasn't expecting you so soon." the brunette gave a fake smile. She felt more and more guilty by the second.

"What do you say we get out of here and have dinner. I'd like to treat my fiancé." Arizona smiled.

"Can we just go back to the hotel?" Callie questioned. "I don't feel like being out tonight."

"Um, sure." Arizona shrugged. "You ready?"

Swallowing hard, Callie wasn't sure how to take the last question. "I, um, yeah, I think I'm ready."

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Arizona had put it down to Callie simply being worn out. Little did she know, their relationship was minutes away from changing forever.

Climbing out of the car, the blonde took Callie by the hand and led her inside the hotel. Waiting for the elevator, she turned to face the brunette. "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah?" a little awkwardness evident in the other woman's voice.

"Yeah! I just want to hold you, Calliope."

Stepping inside the elevator, Arizona's hands began to roam. "Arizona, please can we wait until we are inside my suite?"

"Wow, touring has changed you!" the blonde stepped back and straightened herself out.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." Callie desperately held onto the blondes hand. Knowing it was likely going to be the last time she would touch her, she couldn't bring herself to let go.

Pulling out her key card, Callie took a deep breath. Things were about to get a lot more complicated, and she wasn't sure she even knew where to begin.

"Okay, so we are inside. Can I rip your clothes off now please?" Arizona rolled her eyes playfully as she stepped closer to the brunette and pulled her in by the lapels of her jacket.

Pulling back, Callie watched the uncertain look on the other woman's face. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't kiss you."

"What do you mean you can't kiss me? Are you sick?" Arizona furrowed her brow. Callie had been a little off since she had arrived, but she had tried to not read too much into it. Right now, she was beginning to worry.

The look on the brunettes face turning from one of sadness to one of fear, Arizona stared intently. "What's wrong, Calliope?"

"I h-have something I need to talk to you about." Callie began wringing her hands. "I, um, could you sit down for a minute please?"

"Okay?" the blonde swallowed a little harder. "Callie, are you okay?"

"No." Dark curls shook. "I'm not, we're not."

"What do you mean we aren't okay?"

"Before I say anything else, I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I always will. Never have I intentionally hurt you, and I never thought I would, and so, I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

Arizona felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had an idea of what was about to come, but she couldn't bring herself to think about it. Beginning to tap her fingers against her thigh, she closed her eyes and took a breath. "What's happened, Callie?"

"That night when I got stupid drunk? It um, it appears that I, oh God, I, uh-" Callie stopped herself for a moment to gather herself. She couldn't take the look on the blondes face. It was killing her inside. "I, um-"

"Spit it out, Callie."

"I think I slept with Claire."

Removing herself from the chair, Arizona moved towards the window, her reflection staring back at her, she wanted to throw up. Holding her body, she tried hard to stop her tears from falling. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, she caught sight of Callie moving closer.

"Arizona, I-" Callie was cut off as the blonde turned to face her, with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me." the other woman moved away and began pacing the floor.

"Please, Arizona?"

"Please what? Please forgive you for sleeping with another woman? Please sit down and talk about it? Please take me into your arms? Please what, Callie?" Arizona's voice demanded an answer. The volume increasing.

"I don't even know what to say." Callie flopped down onto the bed and held her head in her hands.

"I think you've said all there is to say, Cal." the blonde scoffed. "You love me, and you always will, but you plan on fucking other people."

Packing up her belongings, Arizona couldn't even bring herself to look at the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Tears falling freely, she locked her suitcase and stepped closer to Callie. Slipping the ring off of her left hand, she placed it on the bed next to the brunette and moved towards the door. Sobs wracking her body, she shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that after everything you told me, and everything you promised me, you do this. I told you not to promise me, Callie. I told you not to promise something that wasn't true, but you did. You did, and I've been at home desperate to see you while you've been fucking her for God knows how long. How long has it been going on? Since the studio? Did she fuck you on the same piano I did? Did you scream her name when nobody was around?"

"It hasn't been going on. I don't even know if I did sleep with her." the brunette spoke barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Did she just tell you she had slept with you, and you took her word for it?"

"Well, kind of, yeah." Callie scoffed.

"So what gives you the idea that it happened? You can't just be told something like that and not know about it, or remember it!"

"I woke up the next morning, and um, s-she was in my bed. N-Naked."

"And were you naked?" Arizona knew that the answer to her question would determine whether she stayed or left.

"Y-Yes." Callie gave a slight nod.

"Well then I think you have the answer to your own uncertainty." the blonde laughed. "Goodbye, Calliope. I wish you well on your tour. Be great and all that, but please, don't bother trying to get out of this one."

"Arizona, please. Don't go."

"You're joking, right?" Arizona scoffed. "There is _nothing_ here for me. You have now become _nothing_ to me. You can sit and cry all you like. You made the decision to have another woman in your bed, so you can deal with it yourself."

"Please, we can work this out. I love you, Arizona. I don't even remember sleeping with her. It's you that I want. You." Callie removed herself from the bed and blocked the door.

"You know, you've told me that so many times now, that it's kind of lost it's meaning. Move!" the blonde had had enough of being in the same room as her cheating ex fiancé.

"No. Please. You can't leave. We love each other." the brunette gave the other woman a sad smile.

"No, Callie. I _loved_ you. You, I don't know what you thought of me, but it clearly didn't have a lot to do with your supposed love for me. You don't do that to someone you love. You don't break someone's heart like that. Please move out of my way."

Defeated and deflated, Callie stepped aside. Every word the blonde had spoken had been true. The disgust on her face was too hard to witness, and as she heard the door slam shut, she fell to the floor and sobbed. Every possible scenario she had thought of, had just happened. Not once did she think Arizona would understand. Not once did she expect the blonde to sit and talk things out. She knew that she had fucked up immensely, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her relationship, gone, and her life, ruined forever.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Arizona refused to cry. She wouldn't let anyone see her that way, and right now, she needed to get out into the street for a little fresh air. Making her way through the lobby, she caught sight of Darryl and Claire. Her fist clenched, she made her way over.

"Hey, Arizona. You're leaving already?" Claire smiled.

"I am. So you are welcome to her. You wanted her all along, and now you have her. Enjoy your whore."

Turning to face her exes producer, she shook his hand. "Thanks for being so accommodating, Darryl, but I'm done here. I hope the rest of the tour is successful."

Arizona stepped out into the street. The fresh air hitting her body, she broke down. She had come to surprise Callie, but now, all she was left with was an empty feeling running throughout her entire body, and a suitcase with no place to go.

Hailing a cab, she climbed inside and asked for the driver to take her to another hotel. She didn't care which one, and she didn't care how far away, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and lock herself away.

Realising that her relationship was actually over, she closed her eyes, lay her head back, and hoped that she would reach a hotel soon. She needed time to think, and she needed time to process the night's events. Not only had the love of her life slept with another woman, but she was now stranded in the middle of San Francisco, with no one there for her.

* * *

Hearing a light rasp on her door, Callie held her breath. Removing herself from the floor, she wiped away the falling tears and slowly opened the hardwood. "Arizo-" Her face falling instantly, she rolled her eyes. Why would Arizona come back to her room? _She's gone, Torres._

"Callie, hi." Claire gave the brunette a sad smile.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm." tapping her finger against her chin, the blonde was deep in thought. "I think the word she used was whore. Yep, definitely was. I, um, I'm here to 'enjoy my whore'."

"Excuse me?"

"I bumped into your, well, whatever she is in the lobby. She sent me up here. Told me to enjoy my whore." the blonde threw her head back laughing.

"She said that? She called me _that?"_ Brown eyes filled with tears once again.

"She did. Not very nice, huh? So, I guess you told her about us?"

"I did, and now I've lost her. C-Could you um, could you have Darryl come up here when he is free?" Callie sighed as she leant her body against the door.

"Why? What's wrong?" green eyes narrowed.

"Everything is wrong. I'm cancelling my tour. When he hits the roof, you can tell him how it's pretty much your fault. I'm not covering for you anymore. I don't care what he is going to think of me, I'm done. This was a bad idea from the get go."

"Wait, you can't cancel. Callie, everyone is counting on you. You have sold out at every venue. You are huge right now. You can't just cancel." Claire's eyes widened. She was quickly realising what she had done was wrong.

"I can't do this without her here. It's been hard enough, and to know that I've lost her for good, I can't do it." dark curls shook as she tried to close the door. "Just have him come up please."

"Wait, Callie." the blonde put her foot between the door and the frame. "Let me explain myself. This has all gotten way out of hand, and I'm sorry."

"Oh, now you're sorry? It's a little late for apologies, Claire. I don't care what you do to me, but when it affects Arizona and our relationship? That is when you have crossed the line."

"Look, I didn't think you would be so freaking goddamn honest with her. I thought I could just play around and then it would be forgotten about." Claire ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe you actually told her."

"Why wouldn't I? We don't have secrets. That's not how our relationship worked. Secrets always come back to bite you in the ass."

"Callie." the blonde sighed. "Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened? A whole lot has happened. I've lost my fiancé. Now is not the time to play your games." Callie closed her eyes and took a breath.

"No, you're not listening to me. Nothing happened….between _us._ " Claire smiled. "I just thought I could have a little fun with you. Do you really think I would sleep with you when you were _that_ drunk? That's like bordering on rape. I may be a pain in the ass, but I'd never do something like that."

"Wait, you were lying? Why would you fucking do something like that. Do you realise what you've done? Seriously? She is never going to hear me out. Never."

"Maybe I could speak to her? Try and make things right?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right. You are more likely going to end up on the floor that having a conversation with her." the brunette scoffed. "Leave me alone. You have fucking ruined everything. I don't want you anywhere near me."

Slamming the door shut, Callie paced the floor. She knew she had never slept with Claire, but the longer the games went on, the more she became unsure about herself and her actions. She believed she had done the right thing by tell Arizona, and now, it was all done for nothing. When she should have been making love to her fiancé, she was instead breaking her heart with her words. It was messed up, and she knew that this was not going to fix itself overnight. Pulling her guitar out of its case, she climbed onto the bed and tugged at its strings.

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, Callie closed her eyes. If only her Arizona was here right now to hear the words, if only she was here to hold her and tell her things would be okay.

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Is being so close_  
 _And having so much to say (much to say)_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was trying to do, oh._

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say (to say)_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was trying to do_

 _Not seeing that loving you_  
 _That's what I was trying to do_

Placing her guitar down, she picked up her cell from the table beside the bed. Hoping and praying that the blonde in her life would at least think about coming back, she sent off a quick text message.

 _We need to talk. Callie Xx_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. This chapter kept me awake for most of the night, and writing it left me with that horrible butterfly feeling in my stomach. If you got that when you were reading it, you felt the pain too!**

 **Keep the reviews coming.**

 **Song was 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Cheers for all of your recent reviews. This chapter contains a flashback (Bold Italic) as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Don't You Remember

* * *

 _Arizona,_

 _I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but I have been trying to contact you now for the past three months. Having been unsuccessful so far, I am now writing to you, which I promise, will be my final attempt. I know you don't want me around, and that is perfectly understandable, but if you could just call me, and give me five minutes of your time, I will be forever grateful._

 _Things have been tough without you, and if I could ever take back the hurt I have caused you, I would, ten times over. I miss you more than you could ever know, and more than even care, but I hope that somewhere, anywhere, in the back of your mind, you miss me too. I don't deserve your time, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you could just hear me out, it would mean the world to me, and more._

 _I chose to stop contacting you a few weeks back because I figured you were moving on, but I can't. I cannot live my life knowing you are out there, somewhere, without me. Especially not until you have heard the full story, the one which I tried to explain to you the night you answered my call. If you have moved on and found someone else, then I will leave you be. People may have meddled in our relationship, but I would never do that to you. I want you to be happy, and I want you to live an amazing life, and if you truly have found that with someone else, then I only have myself to blame. You Arizona Robbins, are the most amazing woman ever to have walked into my life, and the thought of never seeing you again, or looking into those perfect baby blues, is slowly killing me inside. I know that the longer time goes on without you seeing me, you will get over me, and if that has already happened, if you are already over me and our relationship, then I am truly sorry for writing you this letter and bringing up the past._

 _My tour is ending in five days, and I hope to hear from you before then. I want to come home to Seattle, and to you, but if I hear nothing from you, I will take that as my cue to leave you alone for good. Please call me. I have so much that I need to say about that night._

 _Please watch the DVD enclosed. If it will be the last time that you ever hear from me, then I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know that I want to make this work, and I need you to know that you are the only person I will ever need. The music, and the money? None of it matters. The only thing that matters right now is that I know I tried, and that you know that I will always love you. No matter how many years we spend apart, I will never love anyone again. You stole my heart the night you walked into that Seattle bar, and the one thing I know for sure, is that I will never give it to anyone else again._

 _It's been three months, Arizona, and I need to hear your voice. I need you to tell me what to do, and I need you. I know you said I'm nothing to you anymore, but I want to be something again._

 _I Love You,_

 _Calliope Xx_

Glancing up from the tear stained paper beneath her, Arizona sighed. She had received Callie's letter over a week ago, and no matter how much her heart broke for the other woman and their failed relationship, she couldn't pick up the phone, and she couldn't contact her. The DVD that she sent, was sat on the counter, untouched, and every time she thought about playing it, she stopped herself. She didn't want to be reminded of the face who broke her heart, and she didn't want to be reminded of the beautiful voice that serenaded her most nights. Every time she thought about her ex, she could only see the disgust, and the embarrassment in brown eyes, and right now, that was the one thing stopping her from calling Callie.

Since leaving San Fransisco the day after she handed Callie her engagement ring back, Arizona had thrown herself into her work. It had been the one constant in her life, and it had always been there when she needed to offload. Since returning, a little over three months ago, the blondes work had shown what she was truly capable of when she wasn't distracted by love. Having been promoted to editor of the magazine, she now spent six days a week working, and was barely ever home. Not being home meant not having to miss her ex fiancé. She would be lying if she said she hadn't found it difficult, but she couldn't bring herself to even contemplate talking to Callie, let alone seeing her. The blonde had slowly began to build her walls back up, and right now, she was in no mood for anyone, including the brunette, to try breaking them down. It wasn't what she needed, so she would concentrate on her work, and her photography, and eventually, her life would begin to even itself back out again.

She had avoided all types of social media, and hadn't picked up a magazine since leaving San Fransisco. Her friends had tried to slip Callie's success into their conversations, but the blonde would quickly shoot them down. She didn't want to know about how well she was doing, and she didn't want to know if her and her assistant were together. It was no longer her business, so she chose not to know.

Sipping on her coffee, she began switching her gaze between the letter her ex had written her, and the DVD she had sent with it. The past two days had been harder than most because she knew there was something on that disc meant specifically for her. It was different to hearing Callie's music play on the radio while she was preparing her breakfast, and it was different to the numerous texts and calls she had received begging to hear her voice. Whatever was recorded on that disc, was personal, and it had been thought out with a lot of care.

Sliding her hand along the counter, she picked up the DVD and stared at it for a little while. Her interest getting the better of her, she removed herself from the kitchen stool and placed it in the player. Sitting back on the couch, she gave herself a few minutes before hitting the play button.

Her breath becoming shallow, she held back tears as she watched the beautiful face of her ex fiancé appear on her tv screen. She looked tired, and she looked worn. Unsure of whether it was her guilt eating away at her, or the fact that she had been touring for almost six months, Arizona tried hard not to allow her sympathy for the brunette to take over the fact that she still couldn't bare to look at her.

The DVD showed nothing more than Callie sitting on a stool with her guitar. The room she was in, darkened, and the recording in black and white, Arizona focused in on the soft light bouncing off of the brunettes face, slightly lighting her dark brown eyes.

Hearing the sound of her guitar begin to sound out throughout the open plan space, the blonde closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. What came next, was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and had missed for three months.

 _When will I see you again?_

 _You left with no goodbye,_

 _Not a single word was said,_

 _No final kiss to seal any sins,_

 _I had no idea of the state we were in,_

 _I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_

 _And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_

 _But don't you remember?_

 _Don't you remember?_

 _The reason you loved me before,_

 _Baby, please remember me once more_

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Arizona took in the words from the woman on her TV screen. She knew Callie had a way with words, but these words were different. These words directly questioned the blonde through the screen, and she found herself almost wanting to pick up the phone and answer them.

 _When was the last time you thought of me?_

 _Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

 _I often think about where I went wrong,_

 _The more I do, the less I know,_

 _But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_

 _And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

 _But don't you remember?_

 _Don't you remember?_

 _The reason you loved me before,_

 _Baby, please remember me once more,_

 _Gave you the space so you could breathe,_

 _I kept my distance so you would be free,_

 _And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,_

 _To bring you back to me,_

 _Why don't you remember?_

 _Don't you remember?_

 _The reason you loved me before,_

 _Baby, please remember you used to love me_

 _When will I see you again?_

Holding onto her body, Arizona broke down. The months of keeping Callie off of her mind had all rolled into one huge emotion, and now, her body was reacting, and allowing her to grieve for their relationship. She did miss her, more than she thought imaginable, and she thought about her all the time. Did she remember her? Of course she did, she couldn't get her off of her mind, and every smell or sensation reminded her of Calliope Torres in one way or another. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady herself. The first thing she thought of was the night she got back to her hotel room and Callie tried to make contact.

 ** _Stepping inside her hotel room, Arizona threw her luggage into the middle of the room and climbed into the bed. It was cold, and it was unfamiliar, but right now, it was all she had. No longer did she have an amazingly beautiful fiancé who wanted to give her the world and more. No longer did she have the most amazing nights filled with love making and repeated 'I love you's'. No longer did she have anything. She was alone, and it felt awful. Sure, the couple had fought in the past and split up, but it was always salvageable. It always felt like they could get back to their happy place, but this time, this time was different. Callie had betrayed the blondes trust in the worst way imaginable and there was no way of coming back from this._**

 ** _Arizona couldn't bare to think about her ex. The only thoughts in her head were those of her assistant writhing beneath the brunette, and it turned her stomach. How could she do this? How could she cheat? Arizona was coming up with nothing. She had no reasoning for it, and she had never in a million years thought that her fiancé, her one true love, would hurt her in this way. Hearing her cell buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out._**

 ** _We need to talk. Callie Xx_**

 ** _Tears falling, Arizona had nothing left inside of her. She knew that Callie would try to win her round, but it wasn't like the other times. It wasn't as simple as kissing and making up. Dialling her ex fiancés number, Arizona waited for the call to connect._**

 ** _"I have nothing else to say to you, Callie. Please don't contact me again."_**

 ** _"Arizona, please hear me out. Claire has just been here and she told me everything."_**

 ** _"Oh, I've been gone what? thirty minutes and she is already in your hotel room?_**

 ** _"It's not like that, baby."_**

 ** _Wincing at the term of endearment, Arizona scoffed. "Don't Callie. Don't call me that. I told you, I don't want to know, and I no longer care about what you do or don't have to say. My care, and my love for you stopped the minute you slept with another woman."_**

 ** _"But I didn't, that's the thi-" Callie's words where cut off as she heard the line go dead. She had so much she wanted to say to Arizona, and so many things to work out, but she needed her to know that nothing happened._**

 ** _Throwing her cell phone to the floor, Arizona pulled the cover up over her body and hoped that sleep would soon take over. Her life had crumbled around her, and right now, she didn't know what to do. Tomorrow, she would book a flight home, and some time in the near future, she would begin rebuilding her life. A life without Callie, and a life without the most amazing love she had ever known._**

Pulling herself from her thoughts, the blonde checked the time. It was nearing five in the afternoon, and she needed a drinking buddy. Hitting the message tab on her cell, she sent off a quick message.

 _Hey, you fancy hitting one of the local bars tonight? You know, with you being new around here? - Arizona._

 _Hey, sure. That would be awesome. What time? - Dana_

 _Say 7pm? Are you familiar with Joes bar? - Arizona._

 _7 sounds great. Yeah, I passed Joes yesterday. Catch you then - Dana._

Tonight would be her first night off in over four weeks, so she decided it would be better to be out of the house, than sit in it and think about her failed past life. Heading down the hallway, the blonde stepped into the bathroom and began her preparations for the night ahead. It would be good to catch up with Meredith, and finally hold a conversation with her new photographer….outside of the workplace. Dana seemed like a nice girl, and although Arizona had only spoken to her on a couple of occasions, she decided it would be nice to make her feel a little more welcome. She was the editor now, and she wanted her staff to be happy to be around her.

* * *

Making her way down the street, Callie pulled her jacket around her tight. The evening chill was setting in, and although she enjoyed the feeling of the breeze in the air, she was tired and she just wanted to get inside. She didn't have time to reminisce with herself about the Seattle whether, and she didn't have time to stroll down the street.

It had become harder for her to go out in public alone, with people often stopping her for pictures, so now, she found herself hurrying along with the hope that no one caught sight of her.

Stepping inside, she heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the door. Closing her eyes briefly at the memory, she moved further inside and crossed the distance to the bar.

"You've got some nerve showing up in here don't you think?" The dirty blonde gave Callie a look of disgust.

"I haven't come here to argue, Meredith." the brunette sighed.

"What have you come here for then? A new piece to take back to your hotel because you are lonely? There's no other reason for you to be here." Meredith laughed as she walked away.

"I've come here for a drink." Callie spoke barely above a whisper, and to herself. "Can I get a rum and coke, please?"

"Guess so." the dirty blonde shrugged. "I hope you're not here for what I think you're here for?"

"What's that?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Arizona!"

"She has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to see me Meredith. I'm just here to have a drink."

"So why couldn't you go to another bar. Why are you even in Seattle?" the dirty blonde questioned. "I mean, you have no reason to be here anymore."

"I don't have anywhere to be. I have no home." Callie sighed. "So I may as well be here, where I'm familiar with things."

"You broke her you know, Callie. You broke my best friend, so I'm sorry, but I can't be your friend right now."

"I know, and I wouldn't expect you to be. Maybe one day we can be friends. All of us." Callie shrugged as she left the bar and took a seat far away from anyone else. The empty space where her piano used to sit, nearby.

It was strange being back at Joe's. It was the place where she had proposed to Arizona, and now many months later, she was sat here….single. She had no reason to be angry at her ex, and even though she had tried for months to get her to listen, she knew it was her own fault, and she only had herself to blame. Walking into the bar, she fully expected a hostile reception from her exes best friend, and right now, she felt like she shouldn't be here. Taking out her iPod, she popped her earphones in, and sat back, sipping on her drink.

Unaware of the bell above the door jingling once again, Callie closed her eyes and thought back to the times her and Arizona were happy.

* * *

Making her way through the growing crowd of people, Arizona stepped up to the bar. Her best friends eyes widening when she caught sight of her, the blonde furrowed her brow. "Jeez, Mer, you could look a little happier to see me."

"What? No, I am happy to see you. I just um, I didn't expect you to come by." the dirty blonde gave an awkward smile. "How are you?"

"Terrible. That dvd she sent me? I watched it." Arizona sighed as she propped her chin up in the palm of her hand. "It was beautiful, and heartbreaking."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You are supposed to be helping me through this, Mer." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I am, it's just, um-" cut off by another woman approaching the bar, Meredith had a confused look on her face.

"Hi, Arizona. Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, it's no problem. I've only just arrived myself. Meredith, this is Dana. Dana, this is my best friend Meredith."

"Nice to meet you, Dana." Meredith threw her friend a wink. "So, what brings you two here tonight?"

"Just thought I'd show the newbie around. Have a few drinks." Arizona shrugged. "Care to join us when you finish up behind there?"

"Um, obviously. I'll bring the shots over soon. What can I get you for now?"

"White wine for me, and Dana?"

"Oh, I'll have a Jack and coke please." the redhead smiled.

"No problem. Take a seat and I'll bring them right over." Meredith eyed her friend as she moved away from the bar. "Not that way! Sit over the other side."

"Um, okay?" blue eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Mer?"

"N-Nothing." her friends shook her head. "Just a bit dull over that side."

"Yeah, sure it is." the blonde raised an eyebrow and made her way to an empty table.

A couple of minutes later, Meredith returned with their drinks, and promised to join them once her shift had ended. Eying Callie as she made her way back to the bar, the dirty blonde could see that she wasn't aware of her exes presence. _Oh thank God. Maybe she will leave soon._

"So, what do you think of the office so far?" Arizona sat back in her chair and took a sip of her wine.

"It's great. I mean, it's so much easier being here with David working just around the corner. I thought I would have to stay back in Boston but you saved my life, and probably my marriage."

"Yeah, Miranda said you had asked for a transfer. I'm happy I could help. Your portfolio is awesome, and I'm sure you will be a great asset to the team." The blonde smiled.

"Thanks. I've heard great things about you, and I want to know what kind of assignments you've been lucky enough to take on, but first, would you mind if I just use the bathroom?" the redhead questioned.

"Not at all. That will give me a little longer to think about my favourites."

A couple of minutes later, Arizona's new colleague returned, with a starstruck look on her face. "Um, either I'm seeing things, or that is Callie freaking Torres."

"Wait, what?" Arizona furrowed her brow and focused on the shadow over the other side of the bar. "It can't be."

"Um, pretty sure it is. Oh my god, do you think she would mind if I asked her to sign something for me? Do you have her album? It's amazing. A little sad, but amazing."

"I'm sorry, what?" the blonde couldn't hear what was going on around her. Her eyes focusing and confirming her friends suspicions, Arizona panicked. "I, um, could you just give me a minute please?"

"Sure." Dana smiled.

Rushing over to the bar, Arizona gave Meredith a 'help me' look and pulled her into the corner. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I couldn't. I tried, but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't want to say anything while you were with your date."

"What? Dana is _not_ my date. She just started at the office, and she's straight, and married, before you go off on that one." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I can't be here. Not while she is sitting across the room. Meredith I haven't seen her in three months. I can't be here."

"So I'll ask her to leave. You deserve a night off. You've been working your ass off, so if anyone is leaving, it's her." Meredith stated.

"No, you can't ask her to leave. Then she will know I'm here. Oh god. I, um, go and make small talk with Dana."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. She is bound to spot me, Mer. I need a couple of minutes to die!"

"Wow, that's a little extreme don't you think?" the dirty blonde laughed. "Just ignore her. I think she gets it now."

"Gets what?"

"That you are over her. I spoke to her before." Meredith shrugged.

"Who said I was over her?"

"Wait, you're not?"

"No, I'm not." blue eyes dropped their gaze to the floor. "I'll never be over Calliope Torres, but I'm not about to take her back either."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to continue living my life, or at least trying to, and she is going to do as she pleases." Arizona stated as she moved away from her friend. "Keep Dana company, I'll be back soon."

Weaving her way through the crowd, Arizona kept her head down. She couldn't let Callie see her right now, she wasn't prepared. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she found the table her ex had been occupying, empty. _Oh thank God, she's gone._

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde picked up her pace and made her way into the bathroom. Frozen in her spot, she found a certain brunette looking back at herself in the mirror. Silence fell over the couple, and their surroundings disappeared.

Unable to turn around, Callie continued to look at Arizona through the reflective glass in front of her. Her heart beating out of her chest, she closed her eyes, and hoped that this encounter wouldn't be like the last.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'll, um, I'll come back." the blonde stated as she turned to leave.

"No, I'll leave. I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be here." Callie turned around to face her ex, and her heart broke all over again. Shaking her head, a single tear fell. "I'm sorry."

The brunettes perfume sending her dizzy, Arizona turned around and blocked the doorway. "Then why are you here?"

Hearing the softer tone of her exes voice, Callie lifted her gaze from the floor and met baby blue. "I don't know."

"You don't know much do you?" the blonde scoffed.

"Why didn't you call me?" Callie's voice almost childlike.

"Why did you sleep with another woman?" Arizona spat. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she had been caught of guard, and she wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"I-I didn't." Brown eyes dropped their gaze back to the floor. "That's why I've been trying to call you."

"What are you talking about, Callie?" the blonde rolled her eyes. "Please don't lie to me. Not after all this time. I just want the truth."

"It is the truth. I didn't sleep with her. Nothing happened." Callie shrugged. She was tired, and she didn't have much fight left in her.

"Sure it didn't. What happened? Did she decide she just wanted a one night stand and now you are lonely?"

"Look, I've finally told you what really happened, and you still insist on putting me down. I know you don't love me anymore, and that's okay, because I've come to terms with how fucking stupid I've been." the brunette moved towards the door and snaked her arm behind Arizona's back, reaching for the handle. "I told you my letter would be the last of my contact, and I will stick by my word. You've moved on, and I'm happy for you."

Turning back before she left Arizona for the final time, brown eyes locked onto blue. "I mean, who wants to be in a relationship with a whore anyway?"

Watching her ex leave, tears fell from blue eyes. Placing her hand over her mouth, she let out a sob. _Oh god, I never meant to call her that._ Not only had the brunette caught her off guard by being here, but she was no longer going to fight for their relationship. It wasn't what Arizona had ever had in mind, but seeing Callie left her feeling different. _What does she mean nothing happened?_ The blonde was struggling to understand what her ex had said only moments before. Struggling, but interested. Contemplating following after Callie, she stopped herself. _I can't. It's not my place to chase after her anymore._ Leaning back against the sink unit, Arizona wrapped her arms around herself, the smell of Callie's familiar perfume still hanging in the air.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Callie felt a sense of peace. Having seen her ex for the first time in three months, she knew that Arizona no longer had any feelings for her, and although it hurt deeply, it gave the brunette a little closure. She wouldn't spend her days wondering if Arizona thought about her, and she wouldn't spend her nights curled up in bed crying. She could now try to move forward, and no longer wonder….what if?

Pulling on some underwear, and an oversized shirt, the brunette crawled into bed and hit the power button on the TV. She hated spending the night in bed alone. She hated everything that reminded her of her old life. Hearing her cell buzz, she reached over and hit the call button.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, how's my superstar?"_

 _"Hi, Darryl. I'm alright. You?"_

 _"Great. Your sales have hit 10million, Cal."_

 _"Wow, that's good."_

 _"You could be a little more enthusiastic, Torres. You've worked your ass off for this."_

 _"Yeah, I guess I have. Just not feeling it right now."_

 _"Ah, your girl still playing hard to get?"_

 _"She's not my girl, Darryl."_

 _"Sorry, I just figured your two would be back together by now."_

 _"Yeah, no such luck. So, what's new?"_

 _"Well, tickets for your next tour go on sale in a couple of weeks. You have about eight weeks off before we have to get going again."_

 _"Okay? Where are we headed this time?"_

 _"Europe, Torres."_

 _"Jeez, that's going to be an experience. Guess I should prepare, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, you definitely should. Maybe this tour will be good for you. Take your mind off of everything back home."_

 _"What home? I don't have a home. I'm living in a freaking hotel."_

 _"So go buy one. You have a tonne of money sitting in your account. Treat yourself. Maybe a new car too?"_

 _"Goodnight, Darryl. I'm hanging up now."_

 _"Night, Cal. You take care."_

Placing her cell back down, Callie snuggled down and checked out the room service menu. Eying a few things she'd missed since being away, she called down and ordered herself a whole selection of foods. Flicking through the channels, she found a movie, and settled down.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a light knocking on her hotel door. Satisfied that her shirt was covering enough of her body, she removed herself from her bed, and crossed the short distance to the door. Unlocking it, and opening it, she furrowed her brow.

"Arizona?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **Song was 'Don't You Remember' by Adele.**

 **I've noticed a few reviews asking 'Why they can't just be happy?'. They can, but honestly, who would read a story that consisted of pure fluff and no drama? I know I wouldn't. If this was to be a happily ever after from day one kind of fic, then it would have ended around 20 chapter ago.**

 **Let's be honest guys, we love a load of drama. It's what keeps people reading.**


	37. Chapter 37 - I won't give up

**Thanks so much for all of your recent reviews. They're awesome. Keep them coming. I use them for inspiration when I'm not feeling it. Chapter 37 is up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: I Won't Give Up

* * *

Stood at the door of Callie's hotel room, Arizona's heart was breaking. She had never intended for it to play out like this, but for some reason, she found herself making her way to her exes hotel, instead of home. So now, here she was, face to face with the woman who three months ago, broke her heart. "Could I, um, c-could I come in?"

"Why are you here, Arizona?" Callie furrowed her brow. She was happy that her ex was standing before her, but she couldn't take anymore fighting.

"I want to hear what you have to say." pale shoulders shrugged.

"Y-You do? But you hate me, so why do you care?"

"I don't hate _you_ , Callie. I just _hate_ the situation you put us in." Arizona was still stood in the hallway. "So, can I come in?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Arizona. I have nothing left inside." Callie rubbed her head. "If we can be civil, we will talk."

"I don't want to fight either."

Stepping aside so her ex could enter, Callie closed her eyes as the blondes perfume attacked her senses. She looked beautiful, and the brunette couldn't believe she was in the same room as her. Her hope dwindling by the days while she was stuck on tour, she had gone to Darryl at one point and begged him to end her contact. Having been unsuccessful, she continued to travel the US, locking herself away after every show. She didn't want to be around people, and she didn't need any sympathy of the guys. So now, to be standing here with Arizona after such a long time, she hoped and she prayed that they could hold a conversation that didn't involve any shouting.

"So, um, how are you?" Callie closed the door and moved further into her hotel room.

"Okay, I guess."

"Can I get you something to drink? I've just ordered room service if you've not eaten."

"Wine would be good." Arizona smiled as she took a seat in the deep plush chair near to the window. She wanted to ensure enough space between herself and Callie, not wanting either of them to let things get out of hand. Receiving her wine from the other woman, she gave her a small smile and sat back. Her palms a little clammy, Arizona felt the nerves kicking in. "I, um, I wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Callie questioned.

"For saying what I did. I didn't mean to call you a whore. I just, I was a mess and I didn't know what to do with myself. So I lashed out at _her_ and you got caught up in it."

"It's okay. I mean, it hurt a lot when I heard what you had said, but I'm in no position to be picky right now." the brunette smiled. "I'd like to explain myself, it you would listen?"

Sipping on her wine, Arizona gave a slight nod, and sat back in her seat. "Okay."

"Thank you." Callie sighed as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "After you left, t-that night, she um, she came to my room. She couldn't believe that I had been honest with you and told you what I thought I'd done."

"So she's not a very honest person, I kind of already knew that." Arizona shrugged. "I'm relieved that you did tell me though, even if you weren't sure what had happened. The fact that you were honest from the moment you seen me makes me feel a little better. It means that you _are_ an honest person, Cal. You could have kept it to yourself, but you didn't, so thank you."

Giving the blonde a small smile, Callie continued. "That was when she told me that she had been playing games. She said she didn't think I'd tell you about it, so it wouldn't cause us any problems."

"That doesn't explain why you were naked in bed with her, Callie." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I know. A few days later I questioned that too. She said that me being naked was all my own doing. I was so drunk, I came back to my hotel and stripped off. She was only there because she was helping me into my room. When she seen that I was passed out, she thought it would be funny to see my reaction the next morning when I found her next to me, in just her underwear."

"Who does that? I mean, who actually thinks that is funny?" Arizona scoffed. The other woman giving her a small smile, she agreed.

"I know, it's very strange, but she says that's what happened. I knew I hadn't slept with her Arizona. I'd known it all along, but when she seemed so adamant about it, I started to doubt myself. I shouldn't have listened to her, and I should have had her fired right away. Hindsight is great, huh?"

"What's more worrying to me, Callie, is that you even doubted yourself. If you are in two minds as to what happened, then to me, that says you don't quite trust yourself around other women when you are drunk."

"The only reason I was that drunk, Arizona, was because I'd been crying to anyone who would listen to me, about you. I hated being away from you, and I hated not even being able to speak to you when I wanted. I was struggling. I was struggling, and she played on that."

"She certainly did." the blonde nodded.

"And now, here we are. I'm not sure you will ever even forgive me, let alone give me another chance. I never should have put myself in that position, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"You do get yourself in some very awkward positions, Calliope."

Hearing her ex use her full name sent of rush of love throughout the brunettes entire body. A genuine smile appearing on her face, Callie wondered if she had spotted a hint of love in blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Do you think maybe in time, we could be friends?"

"Just friends?" blue eyes squinted. Arizona's head and heart had finally come to terms with what had happened, or didn't happen, and right now, she felt relieved. She'd always wondered what had been the truth because Callie had never actually admitted to 100% sleeping with the other woman, so now, to hear the truth once and for all, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from her ex for much longer. She had wasted far too much time ignoring her and acting like she didn't exist, and that hurt the blonde more than she imagined. She felt bad, and she knew that she had to give Callie a chance. After all, this had turned out to be nothing more than lies brought on by extreme jealousy. _I can't let that bitch win._

"Yeah, I mean, I know you don't love me anymore, and you said it yourself, I mean nothing to you, but maybe in a few weeks or months, we could try being friends. I'd hate for us to part completely. I'd like to have you in my life, even just as a friend."

Arizona's heart broke a little more as she heard her own words repeated back to her from all those months ago. She couldn't believe she had even said it, and now, to know that it was something that was still on Callie's mind, she felt awful. "Callie, you do mean something to me. If I'd have answered your calls in the beginning, we wouldn't be in this position right now. I wasn't being stubborn, and I wasn't pouting, I just couldn't bare to think about what had happened. I now know that it turned out to be untrue, and for that, I'm sorry. You will always mean something to me."

"Just not enough to take me back." Callie sighed. "I get it. I still managed to end up with someone else in my bed, so I get it."

"I didn't say that, Calliope. Don't put words in my mouth. What I'm saying is, I'm sorry for saying the horrible things I said." Arizona stood and moved closer to the brunette. Kneeling down in front of her, she took soft tanned hands in her own. "You mean everything to me, Callie. You always have. You hurt me, so I hurt you with my words."

Closing her eyes at the closeness of the blonde, Callie broke down. Tears falling freely down bronzed cheeks, she couldn't hold back. Arizona placed her hand on the side of the brunettes face and ran her thumb along a wet cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I truly believed that I'd lost you forever, Arizona. I don't even know how or why you are in this room with me now, but you are, and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." Callie continued to sob as she leaned into the blondes touch. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I should have listened a long time ago. I feel so stupid now." tears fell from blue eyes. Getting back up to her feet, she pulled Callie up and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Both women stood in the middle of the room, frightened to let go of each other. Sobbing into Callie's chest, Arizona felt an instant relief. She had held her emotions in for so long, and she had tried to tell herself that she could live without the brunette, but it was all a lie. Anyone who knew Arizona could see that it was a lie. Feeling a strong hand run up and down her back, the blonde melted into the body holding her. "It feels so good to hold you, Calliope."

Pulling back, the brunette flashed her million dollar smile and nodded. "I know, I've missed holding you too."

Lips Just centimetres apart, Callie closed her eyes. This day had gone from one of uncertainty, to one of hope. She knew they would have to get used to being around each other again, but right now, she really wanted to kiss the blonde in front of her. With no sign of the other woman pulling away, Callie pressed her lips to the soft pink of the blonde.

Her breath hitching, Arizona let out a low moan at the sensation of Callie running her tongue along her bottom lip. Everything they had ever gone through or experienced came flooding back, and in this moment, none of it mattered. Only pulling back when the need for air was too great, they pressed their foreheads together and sighed. "Callie, I-"

"Hey, it's okay." The brunette wiped away a stray tear from a pale cheek.

"It's getting late, I should go." The blonde stated as she loosened her grip on a toned waist.

"Stay."

"I can't. I have work tomorrow and I have a tonne of stuff to take with me. I have to pick Dana up on my way in so I need my car too."

"Is that who you were at the bar with?"

"Yes. She just transferred from Boston. I have a lot to tell you, but I really must get back."

'Is she, I mean are you two dating?" Callie held her breath.

"No." blonde curls shook. "She is just someone I hired. I was being a friend, she doesn't have many at the minute. Being new and all."

" _You_ hired?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. Like I said, I have a lot to tell you, but can it wait for another day?" Arizona felt the loss of contact immediately, and although she didn't want to leave the brunette right now, she knew she would survive another night without her, having spent the last three months alone.

"Sure." Callie shrugged. "Thank you for coming by, Arizona."

"Can we have dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner would be amazing." Brown eyes glistened. "Call me if you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind." Arizona smiled before pressing another kiss to red lips. "Goodnight, Calliope."

* * *

Two hours later, Callie lay in bed, unable to sleep. So much had happened in the last few hours, and now, she desperately wanted to be with Arizona. Checking the time, it was almost midnight. _I want to be with her now, not tomorrow._ Picking up her cell from the bedside table, she dialled a familiar number and waited for the call to connect.

 _"Hello?"_ a sleepy voice sounded out.

 _"I'm sorry I woke you. I, um, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, again."_ Callie held her breath, hoping that Arizona hadn't changed her mind about how she felt.

Clearing her throat, the blonde sighed. _"Callie, I-"_

 _"It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I know a lot has changed, and you have a lot to think about, but I just had to tell you in case you feel totally different about me tomorrow."_

 _"Different?"_

 _"Yeah, I mean, we all say things in the heat of the moment, and you may wake up tomorrow and realise that you coming to my hotel tonight was a mistake. That would be okay, and I would totally understand."_

 _"I, um-"_

 _"It's okay. I just had to tell you. Goodnight, Arizona."_

Ending the call, Callie lay back against the soft mattress. She wouldn't allow herself to become too hopeful, and she wouldn't allow herself to get carried away with the situation. Arizona had avoided her for three months for a reason, so right now, she fully expected things to be up in the air. Her cell buzzing in her hand, she looked down at the brightened screen.

 _Do you still have your key to my place? - A x_

 _Yes. I'll bring it by tomorrow if you still want dinner. - Callie x_

 _How about you bring it by now? - A x_

Furrowing her brow at the blondes response, Callie wondered why she needed it back tonight, at midnight. She would never use the key without Arizona's say so, but she also knew that it was no longer her property. She'd have mailed it to her ex a while ago, but with everything that was going on with her tour, it had slipped her mind.

 _Um, okay. I'll drive over with it now. Should I just post it through? - Callie x_

 _No, Calliope. Open the damn door with it. - A x_

Climbing out of bed, she called down to the front desk and asked that someone have her car ready for her. Pulling on some jeans and changing her top, she threw her hair up into a messy bun and slipped on her jacket. Lacing her pumps up, she felt an anxiety settle in her stomach. _I had a feeling this would be too good to be true._ Sighing, she left her hotel room and made her way down to the front of the building. Slipping into the driver's seat of her Audi, she pulled away and couldn't stop the tears that were forming.

Minutes later, she arrived at her ex fiancés home and shut off her engine. The porch light was on, which meant the blonde was awake, and as she slipped out of the car, key in hand, she made her way up to the front door. Key in lock, she turned it gently and pushed the door open.

"Hi." Callie spoke quietly, Arizona waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Hi, Calliope." the blonde smiled, the tiredness evident in her voice.

"So, I, um, I brought you your key back." the brunette stepped inside her old home. "I'll just leave it here."

Not wanting to be in her ex fiancés home too long, she placed the key down on a nearby table and made her way back to the door. A tonne of memories came flooding back, and the tears fell. "Let me know if you are still up for dinner tomorrow." Turning her back, she placed her hand on the doorframe.

"Calliope, why are you crying?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"I, um, I just guess I thought we could go back to being us, but I know it isn't that simple." red lips curled into a small, but sad smile as she turned back to look at the blonde.

"I haven't asked you to come here to bring back your key." the blonde stated, before sipping on her glass of water.

"Y-You haven't?"

"No." Arizona made her way towards the hall that would lead to her bedroom. "Come on."

"Um, where are we going?" Brown eyes glistened.

"To bed. I need sleep, and so do you. That's why you called me, right?" the other woman smiled. "I know you call me when you can't sleep, Callie."

Moving further inside the living room, Callie smiled. "I just missed you. After you came to the hotel earlier, I couldn't get you out of my head. So I called you, because I missed you."

"Well then, you are here now, so there is no reason to miss me. We have a lot to work out, but right now, I really need to sleep. The office doesn't run itself."

Following the blonde down the hallway, Callie felt a sense of relief wash over her. _She doesn't want her key back._ Smiling, she closed the bedroom door behind her and waited in the corner of the room. Glancing around, she found all of her things still in the place she left them. "You kept my things?"

"I did." Arizona shrugged as she climbed into bed.

"Why?"

"Because I always hoped that we would work out. I may have been avoiding you, but I never stopped loving you, Calliope." the blonde smiled as she motioned for her ex to join her.

"I really believed that you had moved on, Arizona."

"And I really believed that you still loved me, so I didn't move on." the blonde closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip beside her. "I guess in the back of my mind I knew you would never hurt me. I just couldn't get past the idea of what you had told me. You were so unsure, which left me unsure, so I closed myself off to you."

"C-Can I hold you?" Callie spoke barely above a whisper.

Gaining a slight nod from the blonde beside her, she wrapped her arm around a familiar toned waist. "We can work this out, right?"

"We wouldn't be here right now if we couldn't, but this is the last time you get into our bed in your clothes." Arizona laughed. "You do realise you are still dressed, right?"

"Our bed?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Clothes, Calliope!"

"Oh, right." Callie laughed as she slipped out of the bed. "Did, um, did you leave my clothes in my drawer?"

"I did."

Opening her old drawer, she pulled out an oversized shirt, and some boy shorts. Slipping them on, she picked up her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. "I just need to make a really quick call. Do you want me to leave the room?"

"Not unless you feel you have to." Arizona shrugged.

Pulling up her contact list, she hit the call button for a familiar number.

 _"Hey, Darryl. I need you to hold the ticket sales for my next tour."_

 _"You're joking, right? Callie, this tour will be good for you. You can't wallow for the rest of your life."_

 _"No, I'm not joking. I have some things I need to fix in Seattle. When I'm ready to go ahead with it, I'll call you."_

 _"Wow, I've not had this before. You are huge, Cal, and your fans want you."_

 _"Well if they want me so much, they will wait for me. Goodnight, Darryl. I'll call you when I'm ready."_

Placing her cell down, Callie climbed back into bed and fixed her gaze on the woman staring back at her. "What's wrong?" it was clear that Arizona had been crying.

"You cancelled your tour, for me?" blue eyes brightened a little.

"I didn't cancel, I just postponed." the brunette shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Calliope. From what I've heard, you are massive right now."

"So?"

"So you are in demand. What if this ruins your career?"

"Then it ruins my career. You are my number one priority, Arizona. You always have been. The night you walked away, I tried to cancel my tour. I wanted to come home to you. I didn't think I could do it without you."

"But you did."

"Only because I had to. They wouldn't let me cancel. I was bound by a contract. I was so pissed about it. I'd go on stage, and then go back to my hotel. I didn't want to be around anyone, and I didn't want to have to talk to anyone. So i'd lock myself in my hotel room until it was time to perform again."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You should have been able to enjoy your experience."

"There was nothing to enjoy. I had just lost the most important person in my life, so I wasn't interested." Callie smiled. "I have to do this, Arizona. I refuse to be one of those couples that can't stay together because of the demands of the fans. I won't do it."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Who?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Claire. It's what she told me the night before we left for Seattle."

"No, I just know that's how it goes. Seems she was planning her games all along though."

"Yeah, it does." Sighing, Arizona rolled over and shifted her body back into the brunette. "We should get some sleep."

Holding Arizona tight, Callie couldn't believe how her day was ending. Never in a million years did she think she would be sharing a bed with the blonde, at least not anytime soon, but she was, and tomorrow, she would begin to work on their relationship. It was the only thing she was living for right now.

* * *

Hearing her alarm clock blare out around the room, Arizona groaned and hit the snooze button. Opening one eye, she immediately realised she was alone. Furrowing her brow, she wondered why the brunette had left their bed before 7am.

Removing herself from the confines of her warm bed, she wrapped herself up in her robe, and made her way down the hall, stopping when she heard the sound she had longed for falling from Callie's mouth. Taking a few more steps out towards the kitchen, she caught sight of dark curls. Listening intently, blue eyes filled with tears.

 _When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Pulling herself up on a stool at the kitchen counter, the blonde leant her chin on the palm of her hand. She had missed this. She had missed her. Shaking her head as the tears fell, she couldn't believe how long she had left things. If only she had answered the brunettes calls three months ago. If only she hadn't slammed the phone down on her the night they broke up. If only Claire had backed off a long time ago. If only she had handed her ass to her. If only…..

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Sitting quietly, Arizona decided she would give the brunette a moment before she made herself known. Staring at the beautiful form in front of her, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky the night they met. Not only did she have an amazing woman in her life, but she now had an actual superstar too. Watching as tanned shoulders began to shake, Arizona frowned. Removing herself from the stool, she quietly made her way over to her ex fiancé and pulled her up from the couch. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I mean it, Arizona. I won't give up on us. You mean too much to me." Callie sobbed.

"Hey, come on now, don't cry. We are going to be okay, Callie." the blonde gave her a dimpled smile. "It's going to be okay."

"We've had so much shit so far, and I don't know how much more of it I can take." the brunette looked up into baby blues.

"So we will take the shit as it comes, together." Arizona laughed. "Just to be clear though, Claire is gone, right? I mean, I may actually rip her head off if I see her, so you better warn me now if she's still around."

"Oh yeah. She went a while ago. Darryl hit the roof when he found out what she had done. I couldn't lie about her anymore. Once I knew what she had done, I called him. Let's just say he wasn't very happy."

"Okay then." the blonde pressed a kiss to Callie's lips. "I'm really sorry, but I have to shower and head off to work."

"It's okay, I will head back to the hotel. Just call me later if you are still in the mood for dinner." the brunette smiled as she released her grip on the other woman.

"Um, like hell you will. You will stay here, and you will prepare dinner for tonight. You know I'm a crappy cook, so that, beautiful, is your job for the evening." Arizona nudged Callie's shoulder playfully before crossing the room towards the hall. "Oh, and you will cancel that freaking hotel room because you will never go back there again. I'm sick of the sight of that room, however gorgeous it is."

Watching Arizona leave the room, Callie's smile reached her ears. _Well I didn't expect any of this when I was writing my last letter to her._ Making her way into the kitchen, she put on some fresh coffee and prepared a little breakfast for the blonde. Today she had a few things to do, and the first on her list was quickly becoming her favourite.

 _Time to go shopping, and I don't mean for freaking groceries"…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to all of your reviews.**

 **Song was 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, I'm feeling the love right now. Your reviews have been awesome and I thank each and every one of you who has taken time out of your day to leave one. You don't have to, but you do, so thanks. Chapter 38 is up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Breathe Again

* * *

Callie had spent a little longer than she had thought she would at her last store, if you could call it a store, so now, she was rushing around trying to pick up the last of her ingredients for tonight. She had thought about calling to the office to see Arizona, but decided against it. She didn't want people giving her looks, and she didn't want to interrupt the blonde. Unsure of what they were right now, she didn't feel it was appropriate. Instead, she had placed an order to be delivered to the blonde during her lunch break.

Making her way out of the grocery store, she strolled down the street, feeling a lot happier than she had in quite some time. Reaching Joe's, she decided she would stop by for some coffee before the hard work began back at Arizona's place. Stepping inside, she spotted Meredith giving her a look. Making her way over to the bar, she smiled and took a seat on one of the stools.

"What are you so happy about? Found someone else?" The dirty blonde glared as she dried off some glasses.

"Nope." Callie shook her head. "Coffee please, Meredith."

"You really do have some nerve."

"Look, its none of your business so please, keep your comments to yourself." The brunette scoffed.

"Um, it's my business when you break my best friends heart." Placing a coffee in front of Callie, the other woman walked away.

"Great, I'll be sure to tell her that tonight when we have dinner." Collecting her coffee, Callie shrugged as she left the bar and made her way to a nearby table. Arizona clearly hadn't told her friend that they were working things out, but Callie had to get the last word in. Glancing back, she could see Meredith was trying to figure out what she had just said.

Sipping on her coffee, she caught sight of a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Can I help you, Mer?"

"She took you back?" Meredith laughed. "She took you back after what you done to her? Jeez, she must be desperate."

"Hey, watch your mouth. I don't care if you are her best friend or not, you won't speak about her like that." Callie scolded the other woman. "She hasn't taken me back. We are working things out, and if you bothered to speak to her before you came over here running your mouth, you would know that it was a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry, what exactly is there to misunderstand about you sleeping with another woman?"

"I'm not doing this, Meredith. If you want the gossip, speak to Arizona. It isn't my place to discuss our relationship. Especially with you!" The brunette stood. "Thanks for the coffee, but I don't feel like it now." Making her way out of the bar, she was furious. _How fucking dare she call Arizona desperate. She is meant to be her freaking friend._

Quickening her pace, she made her way up the street and to Arizona's home. She had too much to do, and she didn't have time for a slanging match with her local bartender. Reaching the blonde's front door, she slipped the key in the lock and made her way inside. Her cell phone buzzing, she pulled it out to find an email confirmation of her purchase earlier in the day. Smiling to herself, she couldn't wait to surprise Arizona. She was a little hesitant earlier in the day, but she knew she had made the right decision. Sure, the blonde would probably suggest that she didn't need it and that it should be sent back, but it wasn't happening. Callie was about to treat her, whether she wanted it or not. She had far too much money sitting in her account, so what better way than to spend it on the most important person in her life?

* * *

Hearing a light knocking on her office door, Arizona called for the unknown person to come in. Smiling as she caught sight of a gigantic flower arrangement, she stood and thanked the delivery guy for bringing her them. _Holy crap, she doesn't do things small._ Placing them on her desk, she took in the scent of some of her favourite flowers and sighed. Finding an envelope taped to the side of the arrangement, she flipped the lip of it, and took out its contents.

 _Arizona,_

 _I hear you don't have a copy of my album. This will not do. After all, you inspired me to write it. Tell me what you think._

 _I love you,_

 _Calliope. X_

 _Ps. It's a limited edition copy. Signed by yours truly._

Sitting back in her office chair, Arizona glanced over the front cover. It was her picture, and as she thought about the moment she shot her then fiancé, her body reacted in all kinds of ways. _That was my best photo shoot._ Grinning to herself, she turned the sleeve over and ran her eyes down the track listing's. _Hmm, two new ones._ There were in fact three new tracks, but one of them she had heard. The one she played only a few days ago when she made the decision to watch the DVD the brunette had sent.

Opening the case, she pulled out the booklet and began reading through it. Coming to the end of the numerous pictures and lyrics, she ran her hand over the small print at the bottom.

 _To the only woman I will ever love. You know who you are. Calliope Xx_

Wiping away a single tear, Arizona wondered how many people around the world had seen the inscription. _Do people even read these things?_ Smiling at the thought of the secret message provided in millions of copies, she powered on her computer screen and hit the browser tab. Searching Callie's name, she found a webpage detailing her rise. _Holy crap!_ Arizona gasped when she seen that the brunettes record sales had hit 11.5 million.

She knew Callie was successful, but reading through the many articles detailing her life, where she lives, if she is dating, has children, what car she drives, and many other things, including her bra size, she felt a little strange. She couldn't believe the world, or anyone who was interested, could go online and find out her bra size in a matter of seconds. _This is just creepy._ Closing the page, she sat back in her seat and wondered if it would always be like this. Would people always want to know when she changed the colour of her hair? Would they want to know why she hadn't been online on any of her accounts if she was spending time with the people close to her? Would they always hound her for pictures, and autographs? It was a lot to take in. Sure, she was happy to share Callie with the world, but not this much of her. She understood that it came with the job, but having such personal details online was a little hard to take in. Arizona knew her life was about to change, and whether she liked it or not, there was not a lot she could do about it. The fans loved her Calliope, and now, she would have to share her with the rest of the world. _Oh god, what if they find out who I am?_

Not only did Arizona have to process the fact that Callie was a superstar, she now had to come to terms with the possibility of being papped every time they went to dinner, or left the house to head to work, or decided to cut the front lawn. It was surreal, and although she could adjust to it, she wasn't sure how she felt about it right now.

Deciding that she should finish up her work, she pushed all thoughts of her potential relationship to the back of her mind. Taking the disc from it's case, she placed it into the drive of her computer and hit play. Instantly relaxing, she let the sound of Callie Torres flow through her office. _This day may go quicker than I thought after all._

* * *

Checking the time, Callie figured she had about forty minutes left before Arizona arrived. She was nervous, and she was feeling a little unsteady. Eying the bottle of red she had bought for herself earlier in the day, she decided to crack the bottle and pour herself a large helping. Sipping on it, she enjoyed the burn as it hit the back of her throat. It had been a while since she had enjoyed a glass of wine in peaceful surroundings, and as she glanced around the room, she knew it didn't get much more peaceful than this.

The table set with the most beautiful arrangement of flowers, and a little something hidden underneath them, they set off the room as the light glow of candles danced their shadows along the walls. It was the perfect setting for the perfect evening. All she needed now, was the perfect woman. Dinner in the oven, the brunette decided to sit for a little while. She hadn't heard from Arizona all day, and she wondered if she had received her gift. The small gift which would be completely outdone by the big gift she would receive when she got home. It had arrived a few hours ago, and Callie had spent over an hour checking that the blonde wouldn't find it, or any evidence of it. Pulling her cell from her pocket, she hit the message tab and sent off a quick message.

 _Are we still good for tonight? - Callie x_

 _Of course. I will be home very soon. Give me twenty and i'll be out the door. - A x_

 _Great. I've missed you. - Callie x_

 _I've missed you too. See you soon. - A x_

Powering her cell off for the night, Callie placed it in the kitchen drawer. She wanted no interruptions tonight. It was a night especially for the blonde in her life, and anyone else who needed her could simply wait.

A little while later, headlights beamed through the front window. Arizona was home, and Callie could barely contain herself at the prospect of spending the entire night with her ex fiancé. Quickly glancing around and double checking that everything was as it should be, she poured a large glass of chilled white wine and waited for the most beautiful woman in the world to walk through the door, and hopefully back into her life….for good.

Hearing the key slip into the lock, the brunette held her breath. She had felt nervous for the past couple of hours, and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she was having a first date with the other woman, or giving her some awful news. It was simply dinner.

Blue eyes flickering as Arizona entered the room and glanced around, she smiled when she caught sight of Callie leaning against the kitchen counter, white wine in hand, ready and waiting. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Callie smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could use a little decoration with our dinner."

"I don't mind at all. It's beautiful, Calliope, and whatever you have cooked…smells to die for." Arizona smiled as she placed her purse down and slipped her jacket off. "I got your delivery."

"You did? What did you think?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I loved it. Those flowers? They were beautiful, and my favourite."

"I know." Brown eyes brightened as Callie flashed her megawatt smile. "And the album?"

"It's awesome. I brought it home so we could listen to it during dinner. If that would be okay?"

"Um, I guess so. You do realise that musicians hate listening to their own music?" Callie laughed as she removed their dinner from the oven.

"But I haven't heard it." Arizona shrugged.

"You really haven't listened to any of it?" the brunette eyed the other woman intently.

"No. I mean, I played a little of it at the office, but other than that, no." blonde curls shook. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't be around anything that was, well, you."

"I know. It's okay. You basically made this album though, Arizona, so I wanted to share it with you." Callie gave a sad smile as she placed their dinner down between them. "Sit. You've been working all day, you must be hungry."

"Mm, I'm starved." Blue eyes sparkled. "I, um, I seen your message inside."

"You did? I hoped you would find it. It's true." The brunette sat down facing Arizona. Having placed her album in the player a couple of minutes before, she picked up the control and hit the play button.

"So, you said you had a lot to tell me?" Callie furrowed her brow in interest.

"Yeah, um, I'm going to be a little busier than usual. Well, I have been since I came home from San Fransisco."

"Okay. How come?" The brunette questioned. "Did you take on extra work at the magazine?"

"Kind of." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I was promoted to editor."

Brown eyes widening, Callie was happy for the blonde. "Seriously? That's awesome, baby." Clearing her throat, she shook her head at the term of endearment she had just used. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away just then."

"Huh?"

"I, uh, I called you baby. You asked me not to call you that." Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

Reaching over between them, Arizona took a tanned hand in her own. "It's okay, Callie. I would like for us to go back to how it used to be. If that is something that you want?"

"Of course I do. I just wasn't sure how you were feeling about everything. I mean, I know what I want, but I'm not sure what we are right now."

"I want us to be us again, Cal. Girlfriends, fiancés, whatever. I just want things to go back to normal. I want our life together. I want that back." Arizona smiled at the other woman.

"I want that too." The brunette sighed. "I want that so much."

"Good. So, this song?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "This was added when exactly?"

"After you left. It's a limited edition that hasn't been released yet. You are the only person in the world that owns a copy."

Giving a slight nod, the room fell silent. Taking in the words, Arizona felt her heart break. They were okay now, but hearing the devastation in the brunettes words left her feeling sad, and annoyed at herself. The piano sounding out through the room, Arizona closed her eyes and took in the lyrics.

 _Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back_

 _At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?_

 _All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one_

 _Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_

 _All I have, all I need, she's the air I would kill to breathe_

 _Holds my love in her hands, still I'm searching for something_

 _Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

 _I'll breathe again_

Dropping her fork down on her plate, Arizona felt the tears forming in blue eyes. Closing them tight, she tried to stop herself from breaking down in front of the brunette. Feeling Callie tug at her wrist, she shook her head.

"Arizona, I can turn it off."

"No, leave it playing. I need to know how you felt." Unable to look at Callie, the blonde kept her eyes closed and dropped her head down a little. The words were haunting, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from completely taking them in.

 _Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth_

 _And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_

 _Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart_

 _And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_

 _All I have, all I need, she's the air I would kill to breathe_

 _Holds my love in her hands, still I'm searching for something_

 _Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

 _Oh, It hurts to be here_

 _I only wanted love from you_

 _Yeah, it hurts to be here_

 _What am I gonna do?_

 _All I have, all I need, she's the air I would kill to breathe_

 _Holds my love in her hands, still I'm searching_

 _All I have, all I need, she's the air I would kill to breathe_

 _Holds my love in her hands, and still I'm searching for something_

 _Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

 _I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again,_

 _I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again,_

 _I'll breathe again, I'll breathe again_

Hearing the song end, Arizona opened her eyes to find the most beautiful deep brown orbs staring back at her. Desperately wanting to hold Callie, she removed herself from her seat, pushed the brunette back from the table and straddled her in her own chair. "Calliope Torres, I love you." Pink lips crushed into red, and as they moaned and gasped into each other's mouths, Callie pulled back. "Not yet."

"Please, Callie. I need to feel you." An almost pleading sound falling from soft pink lips as they brushed against plump red. "Please?"

"Soon, I promise. I have something for you." Callie smiled as she slid the flower arrangement further away from her. "It's, um, I just figured the one you gave me back was cursed now. It's been on and off of your finger too many times now."

Glancing down at the small square box, Arizona furrowed her brow. "Callie, you didn't need to buy me another ring."

"I know, but I need this to be the final time, so I had to replace the old one. We had nothing but trouble when you wore it, so now, this is a fresh start." Callie smiled.

Eyes widening, Arizona gasped when she opened the box. "Oh, Callie, it's beautiful. Really beautiful."

"Yeah. A beautiful ring, for a beautiful woman." The brunette pulled Arizona's hand up and placed a soft kiss on pale knuckles. "I love you, Arizona, and I'll be damned if I lose you again."

"I love you too, Calliope. It really is beautiful."

"So, um, I was wondering if you use your garage?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"Um, no." The other woman shook her head. "Not for anything important anyway. I just store some boxes from growing up. Why?"

"I was wondering if my car would fit in it? I don't really like leaving it on the street, and it won't fit on the drive with yours."

"Of course it will fit. It's a garage, Callie. It's what they are used for." Arizona laughed.

"Will you come check it out with me? I don't do garages, alone at night." the brunette faked a pout.

"Come on chicken." the blonde removed herself from her fiancés lap and made her way out back.

"I am not chicken. I just don't do spiders or that. When was the last time you opened this thing?" Callie questioned as Arizona struggled to open the rusty padlock.

"Oh god, it must be a few years. I don't have anything in here that I need, so I just don't come back here." Arizona shrugged as she finally broke the lock free. "As you can see, its been a while."

"Okay, wait here. I want to check nothing is going to run out at you." Callie laughed as she opened the side door that would grant her access to the empty open space. "Okay, it seems safe enough."

"Um, how would you know? Its pitch black in there. Turn the light on, Callie." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully.

"I thought I was the chicken? You look pretty nervous yourself, Robbins." The brunette laughed as she watched the blonde hug herself.

"I'm not. It's just cold back here."

"Okay, so were is this light you speak of?" Callie questioned. She knew exactly where the light was, she was just playing stupid.

"To your right. Feel along the wall." Arizona stated.

"Ah, god it." Flicking on the light, she waited for a reaction.

"HOLY SHIT! What is that?" Blue eyes widened as the blonde stepped into the garage.

"What do you think?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I think someone is using my garage to store things without me knowing." Arizona shook her head. "I-Is this yours, Calliope?"

"Nope. It's yours." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"You're joking, right?" Arizona stood slack jawed. In front of her was a brand new 2016 metallic blue Range Rover Sport.

"No. I wanted to buy you something, so I picked this." Red lips curled into a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Callie, it is awesome, but you have to send it back. This must have cost a small fortune." Blue eyes locked onto brown. "I can't accept this."

"Um, yeah you can, and you will. You would look so freaking hot driving around in this." Callie stepped closer to the blonde. "Arizona, this is a gift for you. From me. Call it a thank you for inspiring my album, or a congratulations on your promotion."

"Seriously? I mean, I now actually own a Range Rover?" Blue eyes narrowed. "This isn't a joke?"

"Nope. No joke. It is registered in your name. Insurance is all ready, and it had a full tank of gas. Enjoy." The blonde smiled as she opened the driver side door. "Come on, see how it feels to sit in."

Pulling the brunette closer, Arizona wrapped her arms around a strong waist. "Think of the road trips in this bad boy! I also notice it has a pretty big back seat." Blue eyes squinted.

"Oh, it does?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, it does." Pink lips met red. "Smiling into their kiss, Arizona tugged on a plump bottom lip. "Want to try it out?"

"What? The car, or the back seat?"

"Oh, definitely the back seat." Throwing her fiancé a wink, the blonde opened the back door and climbed in.

Dinner had been amazing, but her new engagement ring had been the showstopper. Now, lay on her back in a brand new Range Rover, Arizona felt her entire body ignite. Life was slowly returning to normal, and she couldn't have been any happier right now. Pulling the brunette down on top of her, she smiled as their lips met once again.

"Thank you, Calliope."

"It's no problem. Next on the list? A new house."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading all of your reviews following this chapter. Thanks also to any new follows/faves. Means a lot.**

 **Song was 'Breathe Again' by Sara Bareilles. Check it out. It's awesome.**


	39. Chapter 39 - Kiss Me

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had a hectic few days. Thanks so much for all of your recent reviews. Chapter 39 is up.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Kiss Me

* * *

Fixing her gaze on the brown eyes above her, Arizona furrowed her brow as tanned hands roamed her body. "D-Did you just say what I think you did?

"Mm?" Callie was too lost in the moment to even take in her own words. Had she said them out loud? She wasn't 100% sure. Grazing her teeth along the blondes bottom lip and running her hands up under a soft white shirt, she felt Arizona's body respond. Right now wasn't the time to discuss houses or cars, no. Right now was the time to make love to her fiancé. She had waited so long to feel the woman beneath her, so she wasn't about to get into a debate which would likely halt what was happening.

Running her hand further up, she ghosted her fingers over a covered hardened nipple. "Oh God, I've missed this. I've missed you, Arizona." She whispered before biting down gently on her earlobe.

"Mm, Callie, y-you feel so good against me right now, but I need you to repeat what you have just said." the blonde placed her palms flat against the brunettes chest and stopped her movements. Brown eyes darkening every second that this went on, Callie groaned and sat up. Gently running her fingers above the waistband of the other woman's pants, the brunette undone her button, and smiled. "Baby, forget I even said anything. Just for now. We can discuss it all you want later, but right now, I need to feel your body." Pulling the material down over a tight ass, Callie motioned for Arizona to help her out. "I need these off."

The feeling of Callie's hand cupping her centre disrupted all thoughts the blonde had right now. Lifting her hips a little, she moaned as soft fingers removed the offending item, along with her panties. Her arousal evident, the brunette bit down on her own bottom lip as she took in the sight of the half naked body beneath her. "You're okay with this?" It was clear that Arizona wanted her, but she wanted to be sure that it was the right time. They had been separated for three months, and although, in the heat of the moment things were getting a little carried away, the brunette wanted to be sure.

Gaining a nod from Arizona, the brunette flashed her megawatt smile before laying her body down on top of the blonde once again. Lips crushing together, Arizona let out a gasp as she felt the woman above her push her centre down to meet her own. Speaking only above a whisper and against red lips, the blonde moaned. "You are wearing too many clothes, Calliope." Tugging at the hem of her shirt, Arizona pulled it up and over her head, leaving a half naked woman on top of her. "Mm, no bra?"

"No." dark curls shook as she unbuttoned Arizona's shirt. Unclasping the blondes bra, she smiled. "Too many clothes to get off." Lowering her head, she took a hardened nipple into her mouth and felt Arizona immediately respond. Gently nipping and sucking, she took in the moans of pleasure coming from the other woman. Her still covered centre grinding down on the naked form of Arizona, Callie pushed her hips down harder than before.

"I-I need to feel you, Callie." Arizona reached down between their bodies and forced tight jeans over toned thighs. Both women laughing at the awkwardness of being in the back seat of a car, the brunette kicked off her jeans and panties. "Jeez, this is like working out."

Their centres connecting, the couple's moans filled the air. It was hot, and it was literally getting steamy, but right now, it wasn't about slow love making, it was about the desperate want they had both shared for the past three months. It was needed, and the want in both women's eyes told them both all they needed to know. Fully prepared to take her fiancé in the back seat of her new car, hard, Callie ran her fingers up a soft thigh before grazing the length of Arizona's centre with her thumb. "Fuck, you've no idea how much I want you right now."

Gaining a guttural moan from the woman writhing beneath her, her own fresh arousal dripped from her throbbing core. Hearing the blonde pant and moan, Callie needed her right now.

"Show me how much you want me, Callie." Arizona arched her hips, desperate for the touch of her fiancé.

It was all she needed to hear to know that things were about to get a whole lot better. Running her fingers down slick folds, Callie slipped two fingers deep inside the blonde. "Fuck, you are tight." Placing her own thigh behind her hand, the brunette thrust deep and hard.

"Fuck, yes!" Arizona brought her hands up behind her head and gripped onto the door. "My body needs you, Calliope."

Dizzy from her fiancés words, Callie increased her pace. She had waited for this moment for far too long, so right now, she was about to give the blonde everything she wanted. Slipping in a third finger, she groaned as Arizona's walls tightened around her. "Oh God, it feels so good to be inside you."

"H-Harder. Fuck!" Arizona panted between breaths as she wrapped her legs around the woman above her. Her fiancé pounding her into the brand new leather interior, she had never felt so aroused. Feeling her body near the edge, she pulled the brunette down and crushed their lips together. Callie's thumb lightly rubbing circles over her swollen clit, the blonde was about to feel her orgasm hit her like a train. "Oh god, yes, fuck i-i'm c-com-"

Screams filled the small space around them, and as Arizona continued to ride out her orgasm, Callie watched on in delight. It was hot, and it was doing everything to her own body. Walls still tightening around her fingers, the brunette continued to thrust. She wasn't finished with the blonde and her beautiful body just yet. "Come for me again, Arizona."

A fresh orgasm hitting, the blondes eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open. Her body shuddering beneath her, Callie slowed her movements and lay her body between pale thighs. "You look so hot right now." Pressing a soft kiss to pink lips, the brunette slowly removed herself from her fiancé and waited for her to catch her breath. Her legs falling either side of Callie, Arizona placed the palm of her hand over her forehead and smiled. "Y-You, um, you'll have to give me a minute."

"Baby, we have all the time in the world."

* * *

The following morning, the couple lay in bed, legs tangled. Knowing it was her day off, the blonde had spent the last hour watching her fiancé sleep. Right now, she felt like they had never been separated, and the love she felt for the other woman was something she had never imagined possible. _Why did I wait so long? Robbins, you are an asshole._ Laying back and fixing her stare on a spot on the ceiling, Arizona smiled. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have taken them back. She knew this, because she could say without a shadow of a doubt that she never had, and never would love anyone like she loved Calliope Torres. They could be apart for decades and they would still find their way back to each other. It was the kind of love that wouldn't lessen over time. It was the kind of love people dreamed of, and right now, it was all she needed, to know that she and Callie would be together forever. It was unbreakable, and it was amazing.

Hearing the other woman stir beside her, she rolled back onto her side and pressed a kiss to red lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mm, good morning to you too." the brunette smirked as she thought back to their long night of love making. Her body was truly spent, and right now, she had no plans to remove herself from their bed. "Baby, you've worn me out."

"Oh, I think that was all your own doing, Calliope. I simply tried out the back seat of my new, amazingly huge car. It was you who suggested we take it to the bedroom." Arizona smiled as she drew circles on a naked hip.

"Yeah, but if you weren't so freaking hot, it wouldn't have lasted until 5am." Brown eyes narrowed. "I'm not complaining though."

"Well, we had a lot of making up to do." pale shoulders shrugged. "I think we definitely made up."

"Mm, me too." Callie flipped the blonde onto her back and straddled her hips. "I think we'd better make sure we definitely did make up."

Blue eyes squinted as she read the face of the woman pinning her to the bed. "You do?"

"I definitely do." The brunette gave a slight nod. "I mean, we have to be sure, right?"

"Oh, totally." soft hands tangled in dark curls as the blonde pulled Callie's naked body down on top of her. Nipples grazing, the brunette let out a low moan. "I could spend the rest of my life like this."

"Good, because this is how I plan on spending the rest of my life." Arizona smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to her fiancés lips. "This time has to be forever, Callie."

"It is. I've wasted too much of my time letting you go, and I can promise you right now that I'm done with that. No more."

"As much as I would love to spend the day screaming your name, I'd like to talk." pink lips smiled at the groaning of the brunette.

"Right now?"

"Yes, Calliope. Right now. We will never get anything done if we start what I think we are about to start." Arizona pressed a kiss to her fiancés lips. "We have all the time in the world for _this,_ right? You said it yourself."

"Okay." Tanned, naked shoulders shrugged. Removing herself from the beautiful blonde beneath her, Callie lay back and linked their fingers between them. "So?"

"So, you, um, you said something last night." the blonde turned on her side to face Callie. "Something about a house?"

"I did. What do you think?" Brown eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the blonde and tried to gauge her reaction.

"I, um, I don't know. I mean it's not something I've thought about. We have this house."

"I know we do, and I love being here with you, but I think we need a fresh start. Too much has happened, and the memories I have in _this_ house aren't all good." Callie smiled as she too turned on her side. "I love you, Arizona and I want us to have a fresh start, and make a real go at this."

"I understand. When I left, I tried to avoid coming home. I worked my ass off so I didn't have to be here." the blonde dropped her gaze from brown eyes. "I couldn't be here, not when you weren't here with me."

"Oh, Arizona." the brunette ran her thumb along a pale cheek. "I wish we had worked this out sooner. I really did try to speak to you. I didn't want us to be apart, but you needed time."

"No, Callie. This is my fault. We spent so much time apart because of _me._ Not you."

"Um, that's not true. You had every right to be mad at me, and not want to speak to me. I was the one who almost ruined what we've got, not you." the brunette closed her eyes at the thought of losing Arizona. It had happened before, more than once, but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't allow other people to turn everything to shit again. They had to be stronger than ever, and Callie knew that. She just hoped that Arizona could do the same. She didn't know how much more the blonde could take were their relationship was concerned.

"Okay, so we both messed up, and now we deserve a fresh start, right?" Blue eyes squinted. "We deserve to be happy."

"Yes, we do." Callie smiled. "I'm not happy if I'm not with you, baby. So, I want to buy us a house. Any house you want."

"You really want to buy a new house?"

"I do, for us. I want us to have everything, Arizona."

"Okay." Arizona sighed. "We can look around."

"Really?" the brunette flashed her million dollar smile.

"Yes. I get it." A dimpled smile appeared.

Lay next to her fiancé, Callie was beside herself with excitement. It was the fresh start they both needed, and they both deserved. Nothing was more important to her than Arizona's happiness, and if she could ensure that, then it was good enough for her. She truly did want everything for them. She had always wanted everything for them, but for one reason or another, that had never seem to work out. Now was the time to put the blonde, and their relationship first. No more walking away from each other, and no more putting everyone else before themselves.

* * *

Hand in hand, the couple strolled down the street. They had just shared lunch together, and now, Arizona had something else in mind before they had their way home. Spotting the store she wanted, she stopped dead on the side walk and took the brunettes other hand in her own. "So, you want to do this right? Like, properly?"

"Of course I do. I meant everything I said, Arizona." Callie furrowed her brow.

"Okay, so I'd like to make you officially mine. This works both ways, Calliope, so we are going to head into this store."

Glancing behind the blonde, Callie smiled. "What are we doing here?"

"We are getting you a ring. _I_ am getting you a ring." Tugging on her fiancés hand, she walked them both into the store.

"Baby, you really don't have to do this." the brunette tightened her grip on the pale hand in her own.

"Yes, I do." Arizona stated. "We are doing this right, and you don't have a ring."

"Okay, just something small." The brunette gave a slight nod as they concentrated on the back lit glass boxes in front of them.

"I'll decide that, Callie." Arizona rolled her eyes playfully.

Arizona knew exactly what she wanted, she had browsed online before deciding to head to the store they now found themselves in. It wasn't huge, but it was beautiful and typical Calliope Torres. "This one."

"Wow, that is beautiful, Arizona." Callie's eyes narrowed as she took in every detail of the engagement ring in front of her. "Really beautiful."

"You like it?" the blonde threw her fiancé a dimpled smile.

"I do. It's perfect."

Just as the couple were about to try it for size, a bright flash caught Callie's attention. Turning her head slightly, she found a guy standing in the door way, camera in hand. _This is new._ Sure, she had been photographed out and about during her tour, but never this close to home.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Arizona froze with her back to the door.

Giving an awkward smile, Callie shifted slightly so she was out of view. "I'm sorry, baby."

"This is how it's going to be now, isn't it?" the blonde sighed.

"I, um, I hope not." Callie shook her head. "Maybe we could go into a side room?"

"No, it's fine. It's something I'll have to get used to. No time like the present, right?"

"You're sure? It's totally fine if this isn't comfortable for you?" Callie shifted slightly once more, checking if the guy was still outside, and he was.

"Honestly, it's okay. I have a super talented fiancé, so this is going to happen. As long as it's only _me_ pictured with you, then I'm okay." Arizona gave a small smile.

"Let's finish up in here and get home, yeah?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled as she handed over her credit card. "They could at least wait to take my picture."

"What do you mean?" the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Well, you know, wait until I look hot."

"Baby, you always look hot." Callie wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You've never not looked hot."

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Arizona called down the hall to her fiancé. Opening the door, she was met with her usual delivery guy, only this time he had an unusual look on his face.

"Oh my God, I knew it was you." the tall dark haired male gasped.

"Um, excuse me? Of course it's me. I live here."

"No, on the TV. Is she in here? Can I get an autograph?"

"Is who in here?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"Callie freaking Torres. You are dating her, right?"

"Um, no, I'm not dating her. I'm engaged to her, and yes, she is in here." Arizona laughed at the look on the delivery guys face. He looked almost frightened. "Wait here." Closing the door she called out to Callie once again. Waiting for her to enter the kitchen, she rolled her eyes. "Get your ass down here, Callie freaking Torres. You have an admirer at the door."

"Huh?" the brunette pulled on a tight white tee as she entered the room. "What's that?"

"The delivery guy, he wants your autograph." the blonde shrugged as she flopped down on the couch, pizza in hand.

"How does he know I'm here?" Callie questioned.

"I don't know. Ask him." Arizona took a bite of her pizza and flicked through the TV channels.

Opening the door, Callie flashed her million dollar smile at the unknown man. "Hi."

"Oh my God. I love you."

"Um, thanks." the brunette laughed. "Can I ask how you knew I was here?"

"Oh, sure. It was on the TV. I mean, your address wasn't, but the blonde in there? I've been delivering to her for quite some time and I recognised her."

"Oh." Callie smiled as he handed her a piece of paper and a pen from his top pocket. _The pictures have already made it on the news. Great!_

"Name?"

"Oh, um, Joel."

Writing a quick message and signing her name, Callie handed the paper back to the delivery guy and paid him. "Thanks for the pizza, Joel. Take care."

"Sure, no problem." he smiled as he turned to leave. "Thanks for the autograph."

"Hey, Joel? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here."

"Yeah, sure."

Closing the door behind her, Callie made her way back inside. Arizona sat quietly with their pizza, waiting for her fiancé to join her. Slumping down in her seat, the brunette tried to gauge the other woman's reaction. Nothing.

"I'm sorry about that. I, um, I guess we made the news."

"We did?" the blonde furrowed her brow. "Is that how he knew you were here?"

"Yeah. He said he seen us on TV." Callie gave a sad smile. "I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Calliope." Arizona stated as she removed her cell from her pocket. Unlocking the screen, she found a number of messages from her friends and work colleagues. Hitting a social media tab, she found exactly what she was expecting to find. A picture of the two of them, ring shopping. The most popular article read 'Singing sensation Callie Torres wastes no time in finding a new woman.'

Scoffing at the article, Arizona powered off her cell and placed it down on the coffee table. She knew the media would be enjoying their new pictures but it hurt a little to be basically called Callie's new fling. She was far from her 'new woman', as they put it.

Noticing the change in Arizona's behaviour, Callie moved a little closer and placed her arm around pale shoulders. "Hey, you okay?"

"I guess." the blonde shrugged. "I'm your new woman, apparently."

"You're my what?" Callie laughed.

"Check out your cell. I'm sure all the information you need is on there."

"Hey, look at me, Arizona." Callie spoke quietly. She could see that the blonde was feeling a little hurt right now, and she hated that she felt that way. Turning in her seat, the brunette placed her hand under her chin and smiled. "You are not my new woman, you know that."

"I know. It still hurts though. Your fans will think I'm only with you because of your success and your money."

"Well, we both know that _that_ couldn't be further from the truth. We know how we feel about each other and that is all that matters."

"I know. This is all just a lot to take in for one day." Arizona rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"So, we finish this pizza, take a shower _together,_ and snuggle up in bed. Yeah?" Callie suggested as she took a bite of her own pizza. "Oh, this is good."

"Sounds perfect."

Placing her head against the brunettes shoulder, Arizona knew she would have to learn to deal with her fiancés fame, but right now, she just wanted an ordinary night. She didn't want her friends screaming down the phone because she was in the latest magazine, and she didn't want people pointing her out in the street. She just wanted herself and Callie, locked away for the night. Hitting the play button on her music system, she closed her eyes and took in the sound of the brunettes beautiful voice.

 _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

Nothing else mattered right now. Both women, locked away from the world, and the media, it was perfect. Running her thumb over the engagement ring that sat on the left tanned hand of her fiancé she smiled. Opening her eyes and glancing up at her fiancé, Arizona watched the flicker of the open fire through deep brown orbs. The same deep brown she fell in love with almost two years ago.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Song was 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Pillow Talk

Chapter 40: Pillow Talk

* * *

Checking her cell for the third time in five minutes, Arizona groaned. It had been three weeks since the blonde had found herself on the news, and although she had put it to the back of her mind, her friends had not. Every other day, a new article would appear, and it was quickly becoming boring. She was happy for Callie, but she didn't wish to be pictured while she was filling her tank at the gas station, or when she was grocery shopping. She wasn't sure why they were picturing her, but it was what they wanted, and there wasn't a lot she could do about it.

Yesterday, the couple had spent the afternoon visiting potential properties, and now, it was all over the Internet. Callie had offered to put the media straight about their relationship, but Arizona had asked her not to. It wasn't their business, and the more they gave them, the more they could twist. She knew how it worked, she had a lot of photographer friends, in lots of different photography industries.

Determined to finish her work sooner, rather than later, the blonde set her cell to silent and got back to the work in front of her. She had planned a quiet night in with her fiancé, and nothing was going to stop that, no matter how much work she had to do. She would take it home with her if she had to.

The brunette had been a little busy the past week, dealing with interviews and photo shoots, and although she had offered to cancel them, in order to spend time with Arizona, the blonde had insisted she go. It was one thing to cancel the tour for her, so she wasn't about to let her cancel anything else. She would be lying if she said she hadn't missed her, and although she was home every night, it was still less time spent together.

Having been out for her lunch, Arizona decided she would treat herself to some new lingerie. Things had been a little slow in the bedroom lately, and even though she knew it was down to their schedules, the blonde had decided that tonight was going to be about them. It had to be.

* * *

Double checking the time, Callie had around an hour left before she was out of the studio and on her way home to the beautiful blonde in her life. She'd had enough of being told to stand in a particular way, and the day had dragged on more than she would have liked.

"Okay, Callie, if I could just get you to stand with your back to me, legs a little more than shoulder width apart, and glancing back over your left shoulder." the photographer smiled.

"Sure." Callie over enthusiastically responded.

"We won't be much longer now. I promise."

"Mm, you said that like an hour ago." the brunette muttered under her breath. _Jeez, I need coffee._

"What's that?" the other woman smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I just, I need to get home." Callie shrugged. "I didn't think we would still be here now."

"We had you booked in until 5."

"I know, Louise, but when does that ever actually happen? Surely I'm not that hard to photograph that we actually have to use _all_ of the time scheduled."

"Oh, no, you are very very easy to photograph, I can assure you. They just want plenty to choose from." Louise smiled as she motioned for Callie to turn around and pose.

"Fine, but I really need to get going soon. I don't even know why they wanted this shoot. It's not like I'm touring anytime soon." Callie stated as she turned her back on her new photographer.

"Hey, cool your heels. I'm just your photographer."

" _My_ photographer?" the brunette furrowed her brow. "I don't need a photographer."

"Darryl likes his musicians to have their own." Louise smiled. "I'm just doing as I'm told."

"Well you tell Darryl I'm going to kick his ass when I see him." Callie threw Louise a smile before resuming their shoot.

As promised, thirty minutes later, Louise gave Callie the go ahead to leave. Thanking the other woman for her time, the brunette packed up her belongings, desperate to see her fiancé. "So, I guess I'll see you again. I really have to go, I have to get home."

"To Arizona, right?"

"Yeah, to Arizona." Callie smiled as she slipped her jacket on. "Wait, how do you know her name?"

"Oh, we know each other." Louise shrugged as she too slipped on her jacket.

"Oh, maybe this won't be so bad then. I didn't know you were friends. It is the photography?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say we are friends. More like, um, we dated."

"Oh, okay. Should I tell her you said hi?" the brunette questioned.

"If you like. I don't suppose she is bothered." Louise shrugged. "I'm surprised she settled down. That's not like Arizona at all."

"Yeah, I've heard." Callie laughed. "Lucky me, hey. I got the girl." She hadn't meant to sound so smug, but it was true. She _was_ lucky to get the girl. The girl who said she had never given a long term relationship a second thought. The girl who was literally the woman of her dreams.

"I guess you did. So, I'll see you around, Callie. Take care."

Both women stepped out of the photo studio and made their way out to the front entrance. Slipping into her Audi, Callie pulled out her cell and sent off a quick message.

 _Hello, beautiful. I'll be home soon! I love you! X_

Sliding her aviators down over her eyes, she pulled away from the sidewalk and made the ten mile journey home.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Arizona smiled and called out to Callie. "Baby, could you come here for a minute?"

Placing her purse down, the brunette made her way through the living room. "Sure, where are you?"

"Bedroom."

Kicking off her shoes, she made her way through the kitchen and down the hallway. Reaching the bedroom, she stepped inside, and let her mouth fall open. "Jesus, Arizona. Are you trying to kill me?"

"You're late!" Arizona lay on her side, head propped up on her hand.

Swallowing hard, the brunettes gaze dropped to the floor. Unsure of how Arizona was feeling, she cleared her throat. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are!" the blonde scoffed as she removed herself from the bed. Moving closer to Callie, blue eyes narrowed.

"Why were you late, Calliope?" pale hands tugged on the lapels of the brunettes jacket.

Feeling her fiancés breath only centimetres from her lips, her mouth went dry. "I, um, I had a shoot."

"So you've been out pleasing everyone else while I'm home alone? Waiting for _you!_ "

Realising exactly what Arizona was up to, Callie decided to play along. "I'm sorry, that was very bad of me."

Blue eyes darkened as the words left her fiancés lips. Her body responding, Arizona brought her lips painfully close to the brunettes. "Do you know what happens when you are bad, Calliope?"

Closing her eyes, the brunette held her breath. This was new, and it was doing all the right things to her body. Glancing down, she drooled at the sight. Arizona was almost pressed against her in a pink lace bra, that barely covered her nipples, and pink lace panties, perfectly fitted against her tight ass. Running her hand down the blondes back, Callie gripped onto a toned thigh.

"No!" Arizona removed her fiancés hand. "That's not what happens." Smirking, she bit down on the brunettes bottom lip. "I'll ask you once more. Do you know what happens when you are bad?"

Shaking her head, Callie felt her heart pounding out of her chest. Never had she seen Arizona like this, but she was loving every moment of it.

Bringing her lips up to the brunettes ear, Arizona let out a soft breath and pressed her body against the other woman. Running her tongue along the shell of her ear, Arizona spoke barely above a whisper. "You get fucked, Calliope. Hard." Her left hand weaving through dark curls, the blonde gripped onto the back of Callie's neck and pulled her towards the bed. Removing her fiancés shirt, she ran her hands over toned abs before teasing a hardening nipple. "You don't get to be turned on right now. I've been waiting for you, Callie."

"I'm sorry." the brunette bit down on her own bottom lip.

"You also don't get to speak." Arizona pinched the hardening bud beneath her fingertips.

Gasping, Callie hoped that the blonde would give up her little game soon. Doing as she was told, she stood silent, while her fiancé slowly undressed her. Desperate to touch the beautiful soft skin in front of her, she placed her hand on Arizona's hip, only to be pushed away.

"No touching." the blonde raised an eyebrow. Removing her fiancés jeans, Arizona turned them around and pushed the brunette down on to the bed. Straddling her hips, she once again ran her hands up a toned stomach before unclasping a black lace bra. Running her tongue between beautiful breasts, Arizona felt her fiancé arch her back into her touch. Pressing her body back down, she gave Callie a look before circling her tongue around her nipple. Placing the brunettes arms about her head, she held on to her wrists with one hand, while the other roamed a tanned beautiful body. Arizona was doing all she could to stop herself from giving in, but Callie's body was making it hard.

Pushing her centre down to meet the other woman's, she closed her eyes as Callie let out a guttural moan. Climbing off of the woman beneath her, she ordered Callie to move to the top of the bed.

Doing as her fiancé wanted, the brunette watched on as Arizona sat at the opposite end, legs spread. Eyes widening, Callie's body was desperate for something more. Arizona wearing crotchless panties was something she would never get over.

Slipping her hand down between her thighs, Arizona ran her own fingers through her soaked folds. Watching Callie's chest rapidly rise and fall, she knew she was giving the brunette the time of her life.

Unable to keep her body still, the brunette felt herself squirming and gripping onto the bed sheets beneath her. Her fiancé was pleasuring herself, and there was nothing she could do it. It was hot, and it was dirty, and it was quickly becoming one of Callie's favourite kinds of Arizona.

Feeling herself close to the edge just from watching Callie, Arizona got back onto her knees and made her way up the brunettes body. Her fingers grazing red lips, she smiled as Callie moaned. "I'm going to fuck you, Calliope."

Eyes rolling, the brunette couldn't take much more. Licking her lips, she could taste her fiancé, and it was causing her head to spin. Soft fingers now running down her thigh, Callie closed her eyes and held her breath. She needed to feel Arizona inside her and she needed it now.

Bucking her hips, she gasped as the blonde cupped her through her soaked black lace panties. Nimble fingers now running beneath the hem, she groaned as Arizona removed them from her body. Now lay completely naked, her arousal heightened at the thought of Arizona being in complete control.

Running her tongue up the inside of a tanned thigh, the blonde reached the throbbing core of her fiancé, and right now, she needed her. She couldn't wait any longer to taste the arousal evident in front of her. Running her tongue up the length of Callie's centre, Arizona groaned. This was worth every minute she had spent building the brunette up.

Gasping at the sudden, but welcome intrusion, Callie gripped harder onto the bed sheets. She didn't want Arizona to stop, so she wasn't about to do anything to test that. Forcing herself further into the blondes mouth, she bit down on her bottom lip, her body desperate for release.

Sucking gently on her throbbing clit, Arizona felt the warm juices release. Lapping them up, she slid up Callie's body and pressed a kiss to red lips. "You are so fucking hot." Not wanting to waste another minute, the blonde slipped two fingers deep inside the brunette and held her position for a moment.

"Fuck, Arizona. T-That feels good." Callie writhed beneath the blonde as she she felt her beginning to thrust hard.

Increasing her movements, Arizona reached over and hit the play button on their docking station. Increasing the volume, the sound flowed through their bedroom, only very slightly muffling the sound of their passionate and needed sex.

 _Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

Pounding hard into her fiancé, Arizona kept up the pace, watching on as Callie threw her head back deeper into the pillow. She loved how she made the other woman feel. Never had she shared such a connection with anyone else, and she never would with anyone else. There connection was strong, and each knew what the other liked. It was what ensured the amazing sex most nights, and right now, watching as brown eyes rolled with the pleasure ripping through her body, Arizona decided that this may be her new favourite tease.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behaviour  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking you, and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

Walls tightening, Arizona thrust deep as she ran her thumb over her fiancés throbbing bundle of nerves. Callie's breath hitching as she gasped and panted, her orgasm hit her full force. "FUCK! A-Arizona. Oh god, yes!"

Slowing her movements, the blondes body gave out and she melted into the form beneath her. "Callie, that was, oh my god."

Catching her breath, the brunettes body was sensitive to every touch. "I swear you will kill me one of these days." She pressed a soft kiss to blonde curls. "Oh, and I think I'll be late home tomorrow too."

Laughing, Arizona glanced up to look into the deep brown eyes of her fiancé. "Like hell you will."

Closing her eyes, Callie thought about her future with the woman lay on top of her. She had everything she could ever need, and right now, nothing could be any more perfect. "How, um, how exactly am I supposed to follow _that?_ "

"Oh, you don't have to. That was just a little welcome home for you. Besides, I'm starving." Arizona stated as she rolled off of her fiancé.

"You and freaking food. It's like being in a love triangle." Callie laughed as she removed her tired body from their bed.

"What an amazing love triangle though, huh?" The blonde laughed as she wrapped herself up in her robe.

"Sure, if thats what you're into." The other woman shrugged. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, takeout. Chinese." A dimpled smile appeared as she watched Callie pull on an oversized shirt and some boy shorts.

"Your wish is my command." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind and walked them both down the hallway. "Do you know how much I love you, Arizona Robbins?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I guess you will have to show me later."

* * *

Eating their food from the containers, trashy tv on for some background noise, the couple snuggled down for the night and talked about their day. Arizona's had been hectic and packed with meeting's and Callie's had been boring, and in her opinion, unnecessary.

"So, I have this new photographer." Callie stated.

"You do? Why?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "I mean, I know I can't be your photographer but do you really need one right now?"

"Apparently so." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "Darryl arranged it, without telling me."

"Oh. He must think you need one then."

"Yeah, um, you know her." Brown eyes narrowed.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Her name is Louise." Callie stated. "She said she knows you."

"Louise? Light brown hair? Pretty tall?" Arizona questioned. She could only think of one woman that she knew called Louise, and if it was the same woman, she had no interest in what she had to say.

"Yep, that's the one. You dated?"

"We did. She was actually the only other woman I had a kind of serious relationship with. It lasted a whole six months." The blonde laughed as she sipped on her glass of water.

"Oh. She said hi."

"Good for her." Arizona scoffed. "You have nothing to worry about with her being around, I can promise you that right now."

"I wasn't worried. I was just informing you of her arrival." Red lips smiled. "She doesn't seem the type to try and get in the way of peoples relationships."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure of that. She has her ways, but I doubt she will bother to even try. She knows exactly how I feel about her."

"What happened?" Callie questioned. She wasn't bothered that one of Arizona's exes was around, but she was curious as to why their relationship ended.

"She was _very_ clingy. Which I guess wasn't really a problem, until it was. I couldn't move or breath without her wanting to know where I was. I was constantly being accused of cheating, and if I wasn't at home by a certain time, she would be sat outside in her car waiting for me. I just couldn't be bothered with it anymore. I couldn't even go out with friends."

"Wow, she doesn't seem that type of person." Callie laughed. "She seemed pretty cool."

"Yeah, that's how she comes across, but once she has you, it all changes. At least, that's how she used to be. Maybe she's changed, I don't know. It's been, um, at least four years."

"Maybe she has. I'll see how she goes. She seems to know what she's doing, and she's done nothing to suggest anything else, so…"

"Callie, it's fine. I'm sure she is just here to do her job. If you decide you don't like her or you cant work with her, just speak to Darryl. I'll probably avoid being around her if that's okay?"

"So you won't come by when she's around?"

"Not unless you really want me to. I just, I don't want her to think that I'm around her for any other reason." Arizona smiled. "I don't know what she is like now, and I'm not sure I want to find out. I couldn't bare for us to go through all of that again."

"I trust you, Arizona. I always have." Callie furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, and I didn't trust you. I get it."

"Hey, that's not what I was saying. I just don't want you to avoid being around me because she could potentially be there. If you have a day off and I have to be out doing promotional work or whatever, I want you on my arm. The world knows who you are, and I want to show you off." Callie took a pale hand in her own.

"I'm not sure I want that just yet." The blonde dropped her gaze. "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, I just don't think I want the world knowing all of our business yet. You get that, right?"

"Of course I do. I just want you to know that I want you around. I don't want my work life and my personal life to be completely separate. I want you in both of it. I want you to have a say on what goes in my next album or speak up if you think my cover is terrible. I want you there for that. You are the other half of me, Arizona, and I want you with me the second you feel comfortable with it."

"I know. I'm trying, I promise." Arizona smiled. "Maybe once we have found a house and we have settled down there, things will fall into place."

"I hope so." The brunette sighed. "I really do."

"It will. I just need a little time to adjust. This is all so much, and its huge, so I need a little time."

"Okay." Callie pressed a kiss to pink lips. "Just please don't shut it all out. It will get too much if you do that. If you have issues with anything, just talk to me and I'll fix it."

"I will." Arizona gave a nod and continued eating.

She knew she had to adjust, and if she was being honest, she never thought she would struggle with being in the spotlight the way that she was. Maybe it had all happened too quickly, and maybe she would never fully be okay with her picture and her business being splashed all over the front of glossy magazines, but she had to try. She had to try for her own sanity, and for her fiancé.

Tomorrow was another day, and maybe, if she had a few hours free in the afternoon, she would surprise the brunette at work.

 _Maybe…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **Song was 'Pillow Talk' by Zayn Malik. Not a song I would** ** _ever_** **usually use, but I felt it appropriate for this chapter. Not my kind of artist, or song.**


	41. Chapter 41 - Yours

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm back now. Chapter 41 is up. Thanks for all of your recent reviews. It means a lot when you take time out of your busy day to leave me a little opinion, or thought. So thanks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Yours

* * *

"God! Could this day be any more boring?" Callie groaned as she sat around a table with her photographer, looking through their recent shots.

"Wow, I'm glad you like my company." Louise laughed. "These things have to be done, Callie."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to be home today." the brunette gave an awkward smile. "These photos are never ending."

"We do have a lot to get through." the other woman shrugged as she scrolled through the images on her laptop. "The sooner we start, the sooner you can finish up and leave."

"Okay! Let's do this!" Callie laughed as she settled back in her seat.

It has been a rough week, and right now, she wanted to be home having dinner with her fiancé. Arizona had been working long days, and by the time it came to spending time at home, the couple often found themselves unable to keep their eyes open past 9pm. It was Friday, and Callie was looking forward to spending their weekend together, if she could ever get out of the room she had spent most of the day in.

Picking up her cell, she checked the time and sent off a quick message.

 _Baby, I'm going to be late. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'll see you before you head off to bed. I love you. - C x_

Placing her cell back down, she rolled her eyes and figured she should pay a little attention to the woman in front of her. She was, after all, going to be the one plastering her face all over the magazines due to reach the shelves by the end of the weekend.

Pointing out a few of her favourites, Callie realised this could be easier than she had first thought. "Oh god, not that one. I look like I'm about to kill someone's dog."

"So at least we know how you would look in _that_ situation." Louise smiled as she continued to scroll.

"Yeah." Callie laughed. "To be honest, I look like that most mornings."

"I'm sure you don't." The other woman raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not _that_ creepy, but still." the musician shrugged. "It's not far off."

Falling into an easy conversation with her photographer, Callie checked her cell. Nothing from Arizona. _She's pissed. She's pissed and she has every right to be._ The brunette had hoped her fiancé would stop by during the week, but so far, she hadn't. She understood Arizona's decision to avoid her ex girlfriend, but at the same time, Callie felt like she was stopping her from getting involved. She knew that if Louise wasn't here, her fiancé would have dropped by, but the photographer was good, and she was whole lot better than Claire. _Ugh, Claire._

"Earth to Callie? You still with me?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Callie smiled. Hearing a light rasp on the door, the brunette called for the unknown person to come in. Hearing a very familiar voice, she turned in her seat.

"So, you couldn't make dinner. I figured I'd bring it to you instead." Arizona smiled as she leant against the doorframe.

"Baby, hi." The brunette stood and crossed the short distance to her fiancé. "I'm so happy you're here."

Pressing a kiss to plump red, Arizona smiled. "Me too. This is okay, right?"

"Of course it's okay. If I want you in here, then in here you will be." Taking the blonde by the hand, she guided her over to the table and removed the Chinese food from her other hand. "Here, sit down."

Eying the other woman in the room, Arizona felt a slight relief at their lack of communication. Watching as Louise sat a little uncomfortably, refusing to take her eyes off of the screen in front of her, the blonde cleared her throat. "So, I've just had an interesting evening. I, um, I was checking out a few houses online."

"Did you see something you like?" Callie's eyes lit up.

"I think so. Callie it is beautiful. It has the biggest yard I've ever seen, and the most amazing open fire. Like triple the size of mine."

"Did you book a viewing?" The brunette questioned.

"No." Blonde curls shook. "I didn't want to do anything without running it by you first."

Furrowing her brow, Callie took a bite from her dinner. "Why? Arizona, if you see something you like, book it!"

"But don't you want to see it online first? You might hate it."

"Baby, if it's something you like, then I'm sure I'll like it too." Callie smiled as she realised her photographer was still in the room. "Sorry, Louise. Where were we?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just checking out some more of these images." The other woman smiled. "Nice to see you, Arizona."

"Um, yeah." The blonde gave an awkward smile.

* * *

A little while later, Callie was packing up her belongings, and ready to leave for the weekend. She had been thrilled to see her fiancé walk through her studio door a few hours previous, but right now, she wanted to get them both home. She was beginning to wish she hadn't cancelled her tour, it would have been less work.

"Are you okay to hang out here a minute?" Callie questioned as she picked up a stack of paperwork. "I have some stuff I need to hand in."

"Sure." Arizona shrugged. Pulling out her cell, she began flicking through her social media account. Noticing a new picture of herself in an article, she opened up the link and began reading. Laughing to herself, it was clear that the media were becoming anxious to know exactly who Arizona Robbins was. The headline read 'Torres mystery woman joins her at work', with an image of Arizona entering the studio she was currently sat in. _Damn, they got me again._ She couldn't recall seeing any photographers outside, but she knew how inconspicuous they could be. Reading further down the page, her eyes widened. 'Our sources tell us that the mysterious blonde is herself a photographer. Did the singing sensation fall for one of her own team?'. Groaning, the blonde shut off her cell and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?"

Arizona jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. Forgetting that her ex was still in the room, she sighed. "Yeah, fine."

"You look well." Louise smiled as she took a seat on a nearby couch. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. We, um, we don't have to do this, Lou." Arizona smiled.

"Do what?" the other woman furrowed her brow.

"The whole awkward conversation thing that we are about to take part in."

"I was just making conversation. I wasn't about to make it awkward."

"Okay." the blonde shrugged.

"Look, Arizona. I now work for Callie, so we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. I'm going to be around and about so we have to get past this awkwardness you seem to think we have."

"It's fine, I won't be here all of the time. I just came by tonight because Calliope hadn't eaten." Arizona stood and checked that she had all of her things together.

"You're not going to be joining her here? Why not?" Louise questioned.

"Not my kind of thing. I can't leave the house without being pictured."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you are dating one of the biggest musicians on the planet right now. I'm sure you will get used to it though." the other woman smiled.

"We aren't dating. We are engaged." pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "We've been together for almost two years."

"Wow." light brown eyes widened. "You kept that quiet."

"Well it's nobody else's business so I didn't feel it necessary to tell the world."

"You always were a private person. I guess it makes sense. You do realise that you will have to give _them_ something soon, right?" Louise stated. "They will find out who you are eventually."

"I know. I guess it's something I have to speak to Callie about. Maybe she could do an interview and tell them about our relationship. If it's going to make things easier on the both of us, then I guess I can deal with that. I just hate how the media feel they have a right to know everything about someone's personal life. Like she doesn't give them enough with her music."

"That's just how it is, Arizona. You know this. You're a photographer yourself. You know exactly how the media work."

"I know." the blonde smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Louise shrugged as she picked up her equipment. "Don't stop calling by because I'm here, Arizona. I'm happy for you. Don't be a stranger, yeah?"

"I won't." The blonde gave a slight nod before fixing her gaze on her fiancé who was about to enter the room. "I'll see you around, Louise."

Smiling at the brunette in front of her, Arizona pulled her purse up over her shoulder and took a tanned hand in her own. "Shall we head home?"

"Oh yes. I'm so ready for this day to be over." Callie flashed her million dollar smile and tugged on the hand gripping hers so tightly.

* * *

The following morning, Callie was preparing for her first tv interview since she and Arizona had been pictured in the jewellery store. She had made a point that she would not discuss her personal life during the interview, mainly because Arizona wasn't yet comfortable with it, but also because she too wanted a little privacy to hang on to. Stepping out of the shower, she checked the time and figured she had around an hour before she had to leave for the studio.

Wrapping herself up in her robe, she made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Finding her fiancé sat doing the crossword, she placed a kiss on top of blondes curls and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Calliope." The blonde smiled as she took a sip from her coffee cup. "I've fixed you some breakfast, and your coffee just needs pouring."

"Thanks." Callie poured her own coffee and joined her fiancé at the kitchen counter. Pulling herself up on a stool, she took a sip before staring intently into baby blue eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"What are you doing today?" The brunette questioned as she took a mouthful of pancake.

"Nothing much. That, um, that house I mentioned yesterday? Should I book a viewing?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Sure. Definitely. I don't want to see it online though. I want it to be a surprise when I get there." Callie smiled. "These pancakes are so good."

"I know." Arizona smiled. "So should I go ahead and book for this afternoon? Your interview will be done by then, right?"

"Yeah, I should be done by midday. They want me to hang back and sign a few things for the fans, but whatever time you book it for, I will be there."

"Callie, If you are going to be too busy, I can arrange it for another day."

"Nope. Today is good. Besides, if it goes and it is something you had your heart set on, I'll never forgive myself." Brown eyes fixed onto blue. "I want you to choose the house. I want you to have some sort of involvement in it."

"I just, um, I think I got a little carried away." The blonde dropped her gaze.

"How do you mean?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I kind of forgot to look at the pricing. The one I mentioned last night? It, um-" Blonde curls shook. "I think I should just keep looking."

"How much, Arizona?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Um-" The other woman cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "J-Just under ten."

"I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up, baby."

"Just under ten." Arizona held her breath. "I can keep looking though, it's far too much."

"Tell me what it is like? How many beds?" Callie asked, nonchalantly.

"Seven beds. Six bathrooms. Um, it really is beautiful but it is far too much." Arizona shook her head. She couldn't believe she had taken it upon herself to look for a home which would cost the best part of $10million. _Ass, It isn't even your money._ Going back to her crossword, the blonde hoped that Callie wouldn't think she was with her for her money. She had just gotten a little carried away in the moment, and she had never meant to look at something so expensive.

"I need to get ready. We can talk about this later, yeah?" The brunette removed herself from her stool and wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. She had every intention of viewing the house with Arizona, and if it was something she liked, she would give it to her, but she figured it wouldn't do any harm to let the blonde stew a little longer. Smirking as she glanced back at her fiancé, she knew exactly how bad she would be feeling right now. Callie had already told Arizona, a long time ago, that her money was the blondes money, but she understood how her fiancé must be feeling right now. The fame had been overwhelming enough for Arizona, so to add millions more dollars into the mix on top of the millions she already had was huge.

Sat at the kitchen counter, Arizona continued to internally chastise herself. _What fucking idiot goes ahead and suggests a $10million home?_ Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on her crossword. _I mean, really Robbins? Keep this up and she will walk away….Taking her money with her as she goes._ Pulling herself from her thoughts, she felt a presence behind her. Glancing back over her shoulder, her fiancé was smiling. "Stop thinking about it."

"I-I wasn't." The blonde shook her head. "We don't even need a house that big. We can just stay here. This is perfectly fine for us. Why do we need something so big? Why do we need anything at all?" Arizona stopped to take a breath.

"Stop rambling." A huge smiled appeared on the face of the brunette. "You are cute when you ramble, but its too early for that, baby."

"I'm sorry, I just feel terrible now. You must think I'm a right greedy bitch. I wouldn't blame you, I haven't done anything to convince you of anything other than that."

"Rambling!"

"Sorry. I'll just shut up now." The blonde turned back to her crossword and shook her head. She felt a fool, and right now, the sooner Callie left the house, the better.

"Have you finished?" A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Yes." The other woman sighed. "Yes, I'm finished."

"Good. So, I'm heading off." Callie shrugged on her jacket and picked up her car keys. "I love you, and I will be home as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll tune in." Arizona smiled. "Should I, um, should I keep looking?"

"Nope. Book it." The brunette shrugged as she opened the front door.

"No, It's too much." Arizona removed herself from her stool.

"No, it's not. Please, book it and send me the details. I promise I will be there."

Before Arizona could argue with her fiancé, the brunette was gone and the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"And now, here with an exclusive performance for all of you fans out there, this years fastest selling artist, Callie Torres."

Hearing her name at the end of that sentence left Callie feeling a little nervous. She had never performed on TV, and not at nine in the morning. Running her fingers over the black and white keys beneath her, she closed her eyes as the camera spun around and landed on her.

 _I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear_

 _So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare_

 _The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes_

 _That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night_

 _And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

 _Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I, wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day I say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I am yours_

 _And if I be feeling heavy_

 _You take me from the dark_

 _Your arms they keep me steady_

 _So nothing could fall apart_

 _And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words_

 _But with you I've learnt just to let it out_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst_

 _'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

 _And I wanna be your everything and more_

 _And I know every day I say it_

 _But I just want you to be sure_

 _That I am yours_

 _That I am yours_

Finishing her song, she hoped to god that Arizona had been watching. Waiting for the show to go to a commercial, Callie stood and smiled. Seeing a thumbs up from the guy behind the camera, the brunette straightened herself out and took a seat for her makeup to be touched up. Pulling out her cell, she found a text message from her fiancé.

 _And I am yours, Calliope. Tell them anything they want to know. - A x_

 _You watched? I'm happy that you heard it. I love you. Callie x_

 _I love you too. - A x_

Making her way over to the couch, she took a seat and waited for her interview to begin. Although Arizona had given her the go ahead for their relationship to be made public, she didn't want to give them everything. Pulled out of her thoughts by the guy waving behind the camera, she smiled.

"So, Callie, how has the fame been for you?"

"It's been okay. I'm not allowing myself to get carried away with everything. I'd much prefer to stay grounded." Callie smiled.

"That must be hard for you, considering how big you have become."

"Not really. I've been performing for a long time, and although it was in much smaller venues, it's still the same. I perform and then I go home and settle down for the night. If I keep it like that, I won't get carried away." The brunette shrugged. "It's too easy to get caught up in the musician lifestyle, but thats not me. I like to keep it simple."

"So, you say you like to go home and settle down for the night, and we all know you have a new woman in your life, so are you going to reveal all to us? Or are we going to have to keep guessing?"

Raising an eyebrow, Callie smirked. "If what you are asking is do we live together? the answer is yes."

"Is it true that she is your photographer?"

"No." Dark hair shook. "She is not _my_ photographer, but yes, she is a photographer."

"So you met when you were touring? Through your work?"

"Actually, no. We have been together for almost two years." Callie smiled. "We just like to keep things quiet. My fiancé is a private person, and so am I, so when the media decided that they wanted to know all there was to know about my personal life, we decided to hold back. That's allowed, right?"

"Wow, two years?" the other woman smiled. "You certainly did keep it quiet. Fiancé, huh?"

"Yes, fiancé. Arizona was the one who encouraged me to head into the studio and begin my album. I was happy doing what I was doing. You know, gigging in the local bars, but she insisted I give my music to the world, so really, you all have her to thank." The brunette laughed. "She is a saint to put up with the long hours I've been working, but I know that I couldn't have done it without her."

"So, it's serious for you two? That's great, although I think your fans will be disappointed to know that you really are off the market."

"Yes, very serious." Callie gave a simple nod. She was happy to answer their questions but she didn't want to get too carried away with the information she was giving away. She wasn't sure how okay the blonde was with the world knowing their business.

"Why did you cancel your upcoming tour?"

"I didn't cancel, I've just postponed it. I have just finished a US tour and for now, I'd like to be at home with Arizona. My music may be my job, but my relationship is more important. Arizona is more important. There will be another tour and another album, I just cannot say when that will happen."

"So, you and Arizona have big plans?"

"We do." Callie flashed her megawatt smile. "Big plans."

An hour later, the brunettes interview was finished, and she was making her way off of the set. She felt she had given enough away for now, and although the media would probably continue to snoop, she was satisfied that it would keep them at bay for a little while. Pulling out her cell, she found a message from her fiancé with the details of the house they were about to view. Feeling a wave of excitement hit her, she left the studio and made her way to her car.

Fans continued to ask for autographs and photos, which she happily provided, and once she was finally settled into her car, she pulled down her aviators and left. Hitting the hands free, she called the blonde.

"Hey, I'm just leaving now. I will be there soon."

"I'm so happy you were able to get away on time. I'm here now so I will see you very soon." Arizona's voice was laced with excitement.

"You will. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Pulling up to the address her fiancé had sent her not so long ago, Callie glanced around to check she was at the right house. _Jesus Christ, my girl has style._ Stepping out of her car, she caught sight of the blonde and made her way over. The look on Arizona's face was priceless, with a dimpled smile Callie simply couldn't resist. Pressing a soft kiss to pink lips, the brunette stood back and glanced up. "Holy shit, Arizona. This is, um, I don't even know what this is."

"You don't like it?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"What? You're joking, right? It's freaking amazing!" Callie squealed. "How did you even find this place?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just lucky. Shall we go inside and take a look around?"

"Yes. Definitely." The brunette smiled as she took hold of Arizona's hand. Stopping dead in her tracks, Callie had already decided that this would be the place she would love to buy. Looking out, they had the most amazing view of Mt. Rainier, and there own dock. The house Arizona had picked was literally on Lake Washington. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe the beauty both in front of her, and beside her. "T-This is amazing, Arizona."

"I told you it was beautiful. Do you think you could see us sitting out here next to the fire pit?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can see us doing _everything_ at this place. Seriously." Placing her hand on the small of her fiancés back, she turned to face the front door. "Come on, let's go and have a look inside.

Stepping inside, Callie's eyes almost bulged out of her head. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. What looked like the living room had a huge glass window which provided the most break taking views. Never in her life had she seen anything so beautiful. Hard wood floors, soaring ceilings and gigantic glass doors brought the entire view inside. It was truly stunning.

Turning to look at her fiancé, Callie was sure she had never seen Arizona looking so happy and content. "You love it, don't you?"

"Callie, I fell in love with it the moment I clicked the link online, this is just confirming it." Arizona smiled. "That doesn't mean it is ours though. Like I said, it is far too expensive, and you should decide what we buy. After all, it is you who wants a new house."

Giving a simple nod, she began walking around the huge home and continued to be surprised with each room she entered. Finding a hot tub, and a gym, followed by the ideal kitchen, Callie was quickly falling in love with the place. Stepping inside one of the bathrooms, she decided that the shower was big enough to throw an actual party in, and although it was a seven bedroom home, she was pretty sure she could make use of every single one of them. It was truly breathtaking. Hearing footsteps approach, she continued to stare out of the large window above the sink, looking out over the lake.

"Hey, you almost done?" Arizona called from the doorway.

"Yeah. Could, um, could you have the realtor come in here please?" Callie gave her fiancé a sad smile.

"Sure." The blonde sighed. "I hope we didn't get his hopes up earlier with our girlie squealing."

Stepping out onto the decked area, she felt the fresh air hit her. It was perfect, and this could be the perfect home for the engaged couple. Hearing Arizona explain how she was sorry about wasting the realtor's time, Callie couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Miss Torres?" A tall dark haired guy joined her on the decking.

"Hi." Peering over his shoulder, she watched as Arizona walked away and took a seat on the dock. "Look, she has gotten a little ahead of herself here, and she seems to think we don't want to buy this place. I can assure you, we do."

"That is wonderful, Miss Torres."

"Please, call me Callie." She smiled. "Now, I need you to keep this quiet. I want us both on the documentation, but I will add Arizona at a later date. This is going to be a surprise for her."

"Wow, it's definitely going to be some surprise." The realtor laughed.

"So, I'm going to come by your office tomorrow and sign whatever I need to secure this place. Do NOT allow anyone else to view it. It's mine."

"Of course, Callie. I will take it off of the market when I return."

"Good. Now, I need you to go along with me on this. She is going to be heartbroken. She won't show it, but she will be. Our two year anniversary is coming up next week so I need to get as much of this finalised as I can before then."

"Not a problem. I can have everything ready for you to go ahead with your purchase tomorrow. She is definitely one lucky girl."

"No, I'm the lucky one." She threw the guy a wink. Raising her voice slightly, they both walked towards the dock, and to Arizona. "So, if anything else becomes available you will be in touch?"

"Of course, Miss Torres. So, you want something similar, but smaller?"

"Yes, that's right. There is only two of us so we really don't need seven bedrooms." The brunette nodded as she placed her hand on a pale shoulder. "Arizona, are you ready to leave?"

"Sure." Standing, she shook the realtor's hand and thanked him for his time. Turning back to Callie, she gave her a smile. "So, I'll meet you back at home?"

"Yep. I'm right behind you." Callie smiled as they made their way around to the front of the house. Unlocking her car, the brunette gave her fiancé a smile, before sliding in. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona sounded a little deflated. She wasn't angry, she just hoped that the smile on Callie's face would have been enough to secure them their dream home. Pulling away from the beautiful building, she smiled. The house didn't matter. As long as she had Callie beside her, she was happy enough. Sure, it would be a welcome addition to their lives, but it wasn't the most important thing right now.

Her cell causing her hands free screen to flash, she groaned. She couldn't deal with this call right now. She knew that it would come sooner or later, and she silently praised herself when she realised that she had successfully kept her relationship quiet for almost two years. _Shit! Two years, next week._ Hitting the accept button, she sighed as she heard the voice filter through her stereo speakers.

"Arizona Robbins. How dare you keep your relationship from your mother for two years! I knew it. I knew something was going on!"

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **Song was 'Yours' by Ella Henderson**

 **I actually did search for homes in Seattle, so if anyone would like to see the one I've based this house on, just send me a PM and i'll send you the link.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Thinking Out Loud

**Chapter 42 is up. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Flashbacks are in bold italic as always. Thanks for any recent reviews and follows. Means a lot.**

 **amme7, Thank you for getting up at 1am to read my latest chapter. That is real dedication. I hope you will be happy to find this chapter when you wake up.**

 **Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Thinking Out Loud

* * *

Opening her eyes and groaning at the bright light beaming through the window, Arizona rolled over and snuggled into a very warm Callie. Flinging an arm over her waist, she smiled at the heat radiating from the beautiful soft skin of her fiancé. Taking in the moment, Arizona's mind raced through the past two years of their relationship. Smiling at the vision of Callie sitting behind her piano the first night they met, she had instant butterflies in her stomach. That was an evening she could never forget. Feeling the brunette begin to stir, she tightened her grip. "Don't move."

"Um, I'd like to be able to see your face." Callie laughed as she attempted to roll over in bed.

"No. Stay there. I'm thinking." Arizona spoke into her fiancés back. "Just five more minutes."

"What are you thinking about?" Confusion laced the brunettes voice. "Do I even want to know?"

"Hey, I was thinking about us." The blonde smirked as she slapped a bronzed shoulder. Now I'm not even going to tell you what it was I was thinking."

Turning around in the blondes arms, Callie smiled as she fixed her gaze on the most beautiful baby blues in front of her. Bringing her hand up to a pale cheek, she ran her thumb along before pressing a soft kiss to pink lips. "I'm sorry. Continue with your thinking."

Legs now tangled together, Arizona drew circles on the naked hip beneath the covers. "I was thinking about the day I met you."

Furrowing her brow, Callie had to keep up her little game for a while longer. "Why?"

"Because I met you two years ago today." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending that you forgot."

"I, uh, um-"

"Oh my god, you did forget." Arizona gasped as she sat up in the bed. "Calliope, I cannot believe you forgot our anniversary."

"I'm sorry. I didn't forget. I just, um, I didn't have much time to get anything for you." Callie gave an awkward smile. "Let's just not do gifts this year?"

"No way! Just because you forgot, that doesn't mean I'm going to not give you your gift. I remembered so I'm not being punished for your crappiness." The blonde folded her arms over her chest.

Leaning forward, the brunette pressed light kisses up bare thighs. "Maybe I could just give you a present of my own?"

Throwing her head back and laughing, Arizona raised an eyebrow before pushing her fiancé away. "Um, I don't think so. You are not getting away with this, Cal. No anniversary sex for you. Maybe next time, you'll remember that I'm here, and you will remember my gift." Arizona continued to fake pout while Callie lay back and sighed.

"Removing herself from the bed, Callie wrapped herself up in her robe. "At least let me make you breakfast then? I didn't forget, Arizona. I've just been really busy."

"Breakfast sounds good. I'll be right out with your gift." Arizona jumped up from the bed and pulled on an oversized shirt belonging to her fiancé.

Padding down the hallway, Callie smirked. Everything was going to plan, and right now, she just had to remember not to let herself slip up about her pretty big purchase. She had managed to keep it a secret for a week, so a few more hours couldn't hurt.

Pulling out her gift for Callie from her closet, Arizona ran her fingers over the inscription and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her mother's voice was in her head.

 ** _"Arizona Robbins. How dare you keep your relationship secret from your mother for two years! I knew it. I knew something was going on!"_**

 ** _"Hi, Mom."_**

 ** _"Don't you 'hi mom' me, young lady." Barbara wasn't impressed. "How could you keep something like this from me? I've always supported you in your relationships."_**

 ** _"What relationships?" The blonde snorted._**

 ** _"Well, your one night stands, whatever. How could you not tell me you were dating a superstar?"_**

 ** _"We aren't dating, Mom. We are engaged." As soon as the words fell from her lips, Arizona knew it was a mistake._**

 ** _"Oh! Well then, that makes this situation so much better doesn't it, Arizona!"_**

 ** _"Mom, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you eventually. I've just been really busy with work. You know that."_**

 ** _"Arizona, we talk every week. Did you not think that maybe you could just slip it into the conversation at some point? God, I bet she thinks we are right ignorant family. Does she even know anything about us?"_**

 ** _"Um, of course she does." That was a lie. Arizona had barely spoken about her parents to her fiancé. She had always gotten the impression that Callie had a terrible relationship with her own parents, so she didn't want to sit talking about hers and possibly upset her fiancé. "Don't ask such silly questions, Mom."_**

 ** _"Oh, I'm the silly one? Arizona, you were raised better than this."_**

 ** _"Okay, Mom. I get it. I messed up by not telling you. I should have told you sooner, but now you know, so can we just drop it?"_**

 ** _"When can we come and visit?" Barbara questioned. Her voice softening slightly._**

 ** _"Um, not yet. We are looking for a house right now and I don't know when we will both be available. We both have very busy schedules right now."_**

 ** _"Looking for a house?" The older woman snorted. "I cannot believe you, Arizona Robbins."_**

 ** _"What? Mom, I'm happy…isn't that all that matters?"_**

 ** _"Of course it is, and I'm happy you have finally settled down, I just thought that maybe you would have kept me inform with any developments in your love life. Does she please you?"_**

 ** _Letting out a loud laugh, Arizona shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"_**

 ** _"Does she please you? Those Latina's look like they probably know what they are doing!"_**

 ** _"MOM! We are not having this discussion, and don't be so offensive!"_**

 ** _"I wasn't being offensive, sweetie. That was a compliment. She looks like she has strong hands."_**

 ** _"I'm hanging up now. I refuse to take part in any conversations involving my sex life." This was the reason why she hadn't told her mother about her fiancé. It always became awkward with a tonne of wildly unnecessary questions thrown around._**

 ** _"Don't you hang up on me, young lady." Barbara stated. "I want to know when we can come and visit you both."_**

 ** _"I'll be in touch, Mom. I will speak to Calliope and arrange something. Please, don't do anything stupid. You know, like turn up here unannounced."_**

 ** _"Mm, we won't. Your father says hi."_**

 ** _"Tell him I say hi. I really have to go, I love you both."_**

 ** _"Bye, Sweetie. We love you too."_**

Pulled from her thoughts, Arizona caught the smell of fresh coffee coming from down the hallway. _Mmm, coffee._ Getting up to her feet, she picked up her fiancés gift and made her way out of the bedroom.

Finding the brunette moving around the kitchen to a little music, Arizona leant against the doorframe and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Calliope."

Startled from her own actions, the brunette turned to find her fiancé stood looking beautiful, arm out, with something attached to the end of it. "Wh-What's this?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing." Callie ran her fingers over the acoustic guitar in her hand. "You didn't have to do this, Arizona. Thank you."

"Turn it over." Pale shoulders shrugged.

Doing as she was told, Callie's eyes widened as she turned the guitar over. "Wow, you have put a lot of thought into this. It's beautiful.

 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me… Time after time._

"I just wanted you to have something that means a lot to both of us. You with your music, and me, because I met you through your music. It's not much but you are really difficult to buy gifts for." Arizona smiled as she stepped closer to the brunette. "Really difficult."

"Sorry about that." Callie smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to pink lips. "I promise I didn't forget."

"It's okay, Calliope. We have both been really busy." The blonde shrugged. "I'm just going to grab the paper."

Opening the front door, she bent down to collect their morning paper from the porch. Arizona loved her crossword of a morning. Stepping back inside, she closed the door and made her way back towards her fiancé. Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, she straightened out the morning paper, her face quickly dropping.

'SISTER OF DEAD WAR HERO ENGAGED TO SINGING SENSATION, TORRES'

Dropping her gaze, and the paper, Arizona cleared her throat and removed herself from her stool. This was not how she had planned to spend her anniversary, but once again, the media insisted on fucking up her happiness. Arizona had never talked to Callie about her brother, and after a lot of thinking, she decided that she would, when she felt the time was right. This, right now, was not the right time. "I, um, I'm going to take a shower."

"But breakfast is ready now, baby. Your shower can wait." Callie smiled as she placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

Turning around to face the brunette, Arizona tried hard to stop her tears from falling. Callie was stupid, and she also wasn't blind. She could see that her fiancé was upset, but she didn't know why. "I'm not feeling very hungry right now. I'm sorry." Blonde curls shook as she attempted to leave the room once again.

"Arizona, why are you crying? Today is supposed to be a happy day. It's our anniversary." Placing her hand over her mouth, Callie gasped. "Oh god. It's because I didn't buy you a gift isn't it? I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." _Don't give in, Torres. Don't slip up!_

"No." Arizona gave a sad smile. "It's not that. I just, I'd like to go take a shower. I won't be long. Enjoy your breakfast, Calliope."

Watching her fiancé disappear down the hallway and into the bathroom, Callie furrowed her brow. Something had really upset the blonde, and she had no idea what. Racking her brains for something she may have done, she came up blank. Aside from not buying Arizona a gift, she had done nothing wrong. _The paper!_ Callie's eyes widened at the thought of what the media could have possibly made up this time. Taking a couple of breaths, the brunette closed her eyes and took a minute for herself. Flipping the paper over, she once again furrowed her brow. _Huh?_ "This can't be right." She muttered to herself. "Why would they write something like this?"

Taking a seat, she read the article on the front page of their local paper. It went on to describe her brothers injuries, and how he had saved three men before he died. Sighing, she wiped away a stray tear from her jawline and moved towards the bathroom. Knocking lightly, she waited for a response. Nothing. "Arizona, baby." Turning the handle, she peeked her head inside and found her fiancé sitting on the floor behind the bathroom door. Knees up to her chest, uncontrollably sobbing.

Quickly moving inside, she dropped to her knees and pulled the blondes body into her own. No words were spoken. Just silence. Silence to allow the blonde to free her emotions. Silence to allow Callie to take in what she had just read. Silence to take a moment to remember her dead brother, and silence, because honestly, Callie had no idea what to even say. Running her hand up and down the blondes back, Callie waited for her sobs to lessen.

"Why would they do that?" Arizona's voice was small and almost childlike. "Why would they put something like that in the paper? It's been long enough."

Pulling back to look into teary blue eyes, the brunette gave her a sad smile. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

"I'm sorry I never told you." The blonde wiped away the tears from her jaw. "I just, It's too hard to talk about."

"Hey, don't apologise. It isn't necessary." Callie shook her head and ran her thumb along a damp cheek.

"I was going to tell you, just not like this. I guess I was waiting for the right time, but it never came." Arizona sighed. "Now you must think I'm hiding things from you. I'm sorry."

Pulling the blonde up to her feet, Callie wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and placed her chin on Arizona's shoulder. "Whatever the reason is for not telling me, it's okay. That is your decision to make."

"Why are you always so understanding?" The blonde furrowed her brow. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"Because I love you, Arizona. I have no reason to be mad at you."

"Tim would have liked you." Arizona smiled. Her tears beginning to dry.

"And I know I would have liked Tim." Callie placed a soft kiss to pink lips. "Maybe one day when you feel like it, you could tell me a little about him. You don't have to, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen."

"I know." The other woman gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

* * *

Rushing around the house, Callie checked the time, and panicked when she seen it was almost 4pm. "Crap, crap, crap."

"Um, what's your problem?" Arizona came into the bedroom. "Why are you rushing around like a crazy person?"

"Because I am a crazy person, Arizona."

"Um, well yeah, I know that, but that still doesn't explain why you are rushing around." The blonde laughed.

"Oh, right, um-" Callie desperately tried to think up an excuse. "We, um, I booked a last minute thing for us. We are going away for a few days."

"What? Like right now?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"You know, for someone who has just been surprised with a weekend away by her fiancé, you do ask an awful lot of questions."

"I'm sorry. Um, how are we getting there?" The blonde questioned as she started throwing things around their bedroom.

"I'm driving." Callie panted out as she pulled a pair of shoes from the bottom of the closet. "We really need to sort this closet out."

"Um, leave my closet alone. It was perfectly fine until you moved your things in." Arizona laughed at her fiancé struggling. "So, if you are driving, what is the rush? We will just arrive late."

"NO! I mean, um, we can't. We have to be there in time for something.

"Okay. I'm just going to stop asking questions and get packing before you have some sort of aneurysm."

"Yeah, good idea." Callie smiled. "Very good idea."

The sooner they left the house, the better. Callie had planned to unveil Arizona's dream home to her as the sun was setting over the lake. She had been there the previous night, and the sight she had witnessed had truly taken her breath away. So now, because of the shit storm the press had left them with earlier, Callie found herself running around like a lunatic. The house was stocked with food, new furniture, the comfiest bed in the world according to the brunette, and all they would have to do, was come back to their old home for anything Arizona may want to take with her. Eying the blonde, Callie smiled. She was adorable when she packed. She too, often turned into a crazed lunatic. A crazed lunatic with twenty suitcases.

* * *

"Okay, so I need you to put this blindfold on." Callie stated as she reached behind her fiancés head.

"Wait! What's going on? Are we going on a vacation, or are you leading up to some sort of creepy foreplay? Whilst I may allow you to tie me to the bed, the blindfold is a huge no during sex, Callie."

Letting out a throaty laugh, Callie shook her head. "No, I remembered what you said about no anniversary sex. Although, when you see my surprise, you may want to backtrack on your little comment." Brown eyes narrowed. "Blindfold on!"

"Fineeee." Arizona placed her arms crossed over her chest while her fiancé tied it tight around her head. "It's a good thing I trust you, Calliope Torres."

"Yeah yeah. Just be quiet." The brunette guided the blonde inside the Range Rover. Satisfied that she wasn't peeking, she pulled away from the sidewalk and made the short journey to their new home. "I hope you will like my surprise."

"I'm sure I will." Arizona smiled. "Although I'm not feeling overly comfortable with this thing around my face."

"We will be there soon. Just relax. You will be glad once we arrive." Callie stated as she continued to weave through the streets of Seattle.

"I thought you said we were going away?"

"We are." The brunette rolled her eyes. _Does this woman ever shut up._

"Not very far by the sound of it." The blonde scoffed. "I knew you had forgotten what today was."

"Jeez, Arizona! Please, be quiet. If you speak once more, we are turning around and going back home."

"Okay. Fine! I'm just nervous."

"No shit!" Callie mumbled to herself. Butterflies settling in her stomach, she pulled up to their new home. Desperate to see the look on Arizona's face, she shot out of the car and made her way around to the passenger door. "Okay, we are here."

"We are?" Arizona pulled a face.

"Yes." Helping her down from her seat, she ordered her fiancé to stay were she was. Pulling out their bags from the trunk, Callie set them down beside the car and made a mental note to come back for them later. Closing her eyes for a moment, she thought about how peaceful it was out by the water. The difference between the two homes was massive. Not a sound could be heard, except for the birds who were finishing their day and getting ready to settle down in the nearby nests for the night. "Okay, give me your hand."

Placing her hand in a warm tanned hand, Arizona felt her stomach flip. "Calliope, why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm not."

"Um, yeah you are. Your hands are clammy." The blonde smiled as she pressed a kiss to the brunettes knuckles.

"I'm fine. Come on, walk with me." Callie smiled as they reached the the area which included the fire pit, overlooking the dock. "Okay, I'm going to remove the blindfold, but I want you to keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." The blonde nodded.

Removing the blindfold, it was clear that her fiancé was desperate to open her eyes. Unable to wait much longer herself, she opened the champagne that had been chilling for the past few hours, and filled two glasses. Handing one to the blonde, Callie took a deep breath. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Blue eyes flickered open and focused on the dusky dark in front of her. Furrowing her brow, she turned to her fiancé. "Calliope, are we allowed to be here?"

"Yes." Callie smiled. "Happy anniversary, Arizona. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Calliope. I love you, too." Arizona smiled, a little hesitation still visible in her eyes.

Sipping on their champagne, the couple stood at the edge of the decked area. All kinds of thoughts were running through Arizona's mind right now, and the most worrying to her was being caught on private property sipping alcohol. "Callie, um, did you ask if we could come by here tonight? I mean, I love this place, but I don't want to get a telling off."

"Actually, I know the people who have bought it." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "Why don't we go inside and watch the sunset?"

"Um, o-okay. Are you sure they don't mind?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"They don't mind. Would you stop worrying. It's okay."

Making their way around to the front door, Callie placed her hand on the small of Arizona's back and turned the door handle. Gauging the blondes reaction as they walked through the door, Callie smiled.

"Oh, Callie. I love what they have done with the place. It looks lovely. Are these people famous too? They must be to afford this place."

"One of them is. The other is just freaking awesome." The brunette flashed her megawatt smile. Removing her hand from Arizona's back, she moved towards a glass table she had bought a few days before. Motioning for the blonde to join her, she picked up the pen resting on top of a manilla envelope and handed it to her. Taking the glass from Arizona's other hand, she picked up the envelope. "Could you sign your name on all of the papers in this please. Give me a nod if there is anything you don't understand."

"Uh, Can I read through it first?" Arizona had a panicked look on her face.

"Sure, but its nothing to worry about. The sooner you sign them, the sooner we can enjoy the rest of our night." Callie wiggled her eyebrows as she eyed her fiancé intently.

Removing the papers from the large envelope, Arizona gasped and dropped them. Placing her hand over her eyes, she stuttered. "I-I didn't j-just see what I-I think I did!"

The smile on Calie's face was priceless. She could see how much this meant to Arizona, and right now, she would give the woman the freaking world if she asked for it. "Sign them, Arizona."

Hands shaking, she picked the papers back up from the floor and glared at them. Eyes widening, she switched her gaze to deep brown. "Calliope, I need you to say the words. I won't believe it until you say the words." Knuckles turned white as the blonde gripped on tight to the papers in her hands.

"Arizona Robbins, Welcome to our new home."

Dropping to her knees, Arizona sobbed. Uncontrollably sobbed. Head in her hands, she couldn't believe what Callie had done. She couldn't believe that this amazing house was now theirs. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten two years ago today, and right now, she couldn't even move. Her body was frozen to the spot.

Pulling the blonde up to her feet, Callie stared into baby blues. "Arizona, this is ours. Well, it will be when you sign those damn papers."

"Callie, I-I-" Arizona's words failed her right now. She had nothing to say, yet so much to say all at the same time.

"Please, sign the papers and then I have something to show you." Callie begged.

"Okay." The blonde nodded. Hands shaking, she steadied herself against the glass table she had placed the papers on. Going through them, one by one, she signed her name in the required fields and placed them back in the envelope. "I didn't even read them, Callie. What was all that paperwork?"

"It was just to say that you now own this house too. I'd have done it sooner, but I couldn't put your name on the paperwork without you knowing, so I put it in my name, and then tomorrow, we will get your name added too. Half and half. Straight down the middle. Only the best for the best, Arizona." Callie smiled as she pressed a kiss to her fiancés lips. "Now, come with me."

Making their way out on to the balcony that overlooked the lake, Arizona gasped at the view in front of her. The sun about to set, Callie motioned for her to take a seat on the stool she had already placed in the perfect spot. Pulling out her new guitar, she checked she had tuned it right and began plucking at the strings. Giving the blonde one final smile, she threw her a wink and began singing.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'till we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just a touch of a hand_

 _Well me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _And maybe we found love right where we are_

Throwing her fiancé a smile, she could see the love radiating from blue eyes. Never had she been this in love with anyone. Never had she felt the immense amount of every emotion running through her body on a daily basis, and never would she have this with anyone other than Arizona Robbins.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

 _Mmm, I know you will still love me the same_

 _Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _And I'm thinking about how_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _And maybe we found love right where we are oh oh_

Tears streaming from blue eyes, Arizona couldn't quite believe the woman sitting in front of her. Calliope Torres, now a silhouette caused by the quickly fading sunset, was absolutely beautiful. Standing from her seat, she removed the guitar from the brunettes possession and placed it down on a nearby table. "Do you realise how amazingly beautiful you are? I mean, it's not even about the house. It's just, well, you. You are amazing, and beautiful and I swear I will spend my entire life telling you that. You just, you are perfect. No matter what we have been through, you are here, and I am here, and we are so happy, I can't believe it sometimes."

"You know what? Being here with you is one of the most amazing feeling's I've ever felt. Knowing that I make you happy, it completes me, Arizona. I meant what I said in my interview, _you_ are more important than anything else in this world. I could be penniless and homeless and I would still try my best to give you everything you could ever possibly need. You know that, right?"

Arizona chose not to reply. Instead, she leant in close and pressed her lips to the plump red of her fiancé. It wasn't heated, it was perfect. Everything she was feeling was put into the kiss, and if she could 100% say that she would still be standing here like this in ten years, then nothing else in the world mattered. She knew she would. Calliope Torres was imprinted on her for the rest of her life, and it was exactly what she wanted. The woman of her dreams, the house of her dreams, and a beautiful life to go with it. What more could she ask for.

 _To think I almost lost here because she wanted kids. I'm giving this woman all the kids she wants._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I loved writing this chapter. It's one of my favourites. Keep the reviews coming. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Song was 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran.**


	43. Chapter 43 - I found a boy

**Chapter 43 is up. Thanks for all of your recent reviews. Keep them coming. I hope the link I sent to anyone who asked worked.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 43: I Found A Girl

* * *

Smiling as the sun hit her face, Callie opened one eye and peered at the clock on the nightstand. Waking up to a view of the lake with the most beautiful woman in the world next to her was her new favourite thing. Running her hand up the naked back beside her, she felt Arizona stir. Stilling her hand, she tightened her grip, allowing the blonde to sleep a little longer. Shifting her body slightly, she looked out onto the vast open space and thought about how her life had changed.

The idea of having a big expensive house was something she had very rarely thought about. Having grown up in money, and some of the biggest houses she had ever seen, she knew she would always be well off. Well off, but not cocky. She hated that she had been born into money, and the idea of never having to work if she didn't want to had never sat well with her. Sure, it was nice to be financially comfortable, but it wasn't the only thing in the world. She wanted to go out and earn her money, and right now, that is exactly what she had done. The money in her trust fund had barely been touched. The new house, and Arizona's new car, had came from her record sales and other income from her music. Wondering if her father had heard about her success, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She had always tried to be 'right' for her family. The perfect daughter and the perfect sister, but once her family had found out about her choice of relationships, that all crumbled around her.

Yes, it bothered her, but it had been a number of years now since she had spoken with her family, so she had learned to cope on her own, and ensure her own happiness. If her family opened their arms to her tomorrow, she wouldn't think twice about reciprocating, but she knew that _that_ was unlikely to happen. Her mother and father had made it perfectly clear that they were disgusted in her, so she wouldn't bother contacting them. She would wait until _they_ came to their senses, and then, maybe, they could be a family again. Providing they accepted her relationship with Arizona.

Hearing a light groan coming from the sleeping form beside her, she glanced over to find Arizona staring at her. "Good morning."

"Mm, it is. Have you spent the entire night looking at the view? I swear you were in the same position when I closed my eyes last night." Arizona shuffled up the bed a little and leaned into her fiancés body.

"No." Callie laughed. "I just woke early, and no, I cannot get enough of this view. It's beautiful."

"I know. You keep saying." The blonde smirked. "Why are you upset, Calliope?"

"What? I'm not." The brunette furrowed her brow.

"I've been watching you for the last ten minutes. You _are_ upset." Arizona sat up and pulled the cover over her naked torso. "Please talk to me."

"I was just thinking." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It is _something_ if you are barely holding back tears." Blue eyes stared intently.

"I was just thinking about my family." Callie gave a sad smile.

Slightly shocked at her fiancés admission, Arizona took a minute to think about how to best approach the situation. Callie _never_ spoke about her family, but here she was, sitting in bed thinking about them. "Do, um, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about baby, but thank you." The brunette stated.

"Tell me about them." Arizona arched her eyebrow. "You've never told me anything about them."

"Seriously? You want to have this conversation?"

"Of course I do. They are your family, Calliope." The blonde smiled. "I'd love to hear a little about them, if you would tell me."

"Okay." The brunette sighed. "There's not really much to tell. My dad owns a tonne of hotels, my mom is a lawyer, and my sister works for my dads company. Last time I heard, she was working her way up to assistant director."

"Okay, but that's not why you have tears in your eyes. What were you thinking about?"

"I guess I just miss them sometimes. They clearly don't feel the same way. If they did, they would have contacted me a long time ago." Callie smiled. "I'm the embarrassment in the family, so I'm avoided at all costs. I just, I hoped I would have heard from Aria at least, you know since I made it in the music industry. No such luck, huh?"

"Have they ever tried to contact you? Maybe they don't know where you are?"

"They know where I am, besides, I've never changed my cell number, so they could contact me on that. I've heard from them once. It was around a year after they cut me off. Dad called to see if i'd came to my senses and offered our local priest to me."

"Wow, um, I'm so sorry, Calliope."

"Don't be. I'm over it. If they can't accept me for who I am, then I don't need them in my life. I have all I need. I have you, and I have my music. Nothing else matters." The brunettes voice was laced with a little anger.

"We both know that is not true." Arizona placed her hand over her fiancés. "I can see that you miss them, Cal. Why don't you call them?"

"No." Dark curls shook. "I refuse to call them. They are the ones who cut me off, so they are the ones who need to make amends with me. I've done nothing wrong. They are the ones who couldn't bare to look at me, thats not my problem, Arizona. It's really not."

"I know. Maybe they just feel really bad. Too ashamed to call you themselves maybe?" The blonde suggested. "I'm just saying think about it."

"That's too bad. If they can't get over their own guilt, thats a real shame." The other woman shrugged as she removed herself from their bed. "Breakfast?"

"Sure, you start breakfast, and I'll make some coffee." They had woken up in her new home for the past three days, and although it was starting to sink in, the blonde still couldn't believe how lucky they had been. She had loved this house from the moment she caught the ad online, but never did she think she would be waking up in it, with her name on the ownership papers. "You know the room down the bottom? The one with the locked door, what it is?"

"Oh, it's not finished yet. I mean, it is, but I just wanted to change things around a little in there." Callie smiled as she chopped fresh fruit. "Don't go down there, Arizona."

Feigning shock, the blonde placed her hand over her mouth. "I would never snoop."

"Yeah, and I don't believe you." The brunette placed a soft kiss on soft pink lips. "I know you, Arizona Robbins. Don't you forget that."

"Yeah yeah." The blonde wiggled her hips as she poured their coffee. "I, um, I had something I wanted to run by you."

"Sure. Hit me!"

"I had a call from my mom a couple of weeks ago. She, um, she's pretty mad at me." Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell her we were together." The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide you, she just gets really really irritating when I'm dating. She wants to know _everything._ "

"Hey, relax. You don't speak about your family either. I just figured yours were like mine."

"What? No." The blonde laughed. "My family are very supportive of me. I just, I've never had to like take a girl home. I've never been in a relationship long enough. I guess it just became a habit. You know, not telling them anything. So you can imagine how she was when she seen us together in magazines. I got an ear full."

"Oh. So maybe I am a little annoyed at you not telling them. How could you _forget_ to tell them?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I didn't _forget._ I chose not to tell them. When you meet my mother, you will understand why."

"Woah, when exactly am I meeting your mother?" The brunette held up her hands. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I just didn't expect this conversation today, or in the near future if I'm being completely honest."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. She wants to know when they can come visit."

"Um, whenever they like I guess." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "W-What if they don't like me?"

"Why on earth wouldn't they like you, Calliope? You are awesome, and you are beautiful, and you are an amazing person who makes their daughter happier than she has ever been in her life. What's not to like?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess, um, nothing?"

"Exactly. So should I call them and tell them they can come stay for a few days?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. It's not like we don't have the space." Callie smiled as she placed their breakfast down on their huge kitchen island. "Let's eat though first."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Arizona sat at her new office at home responding to any emails she had received over the last few days. She had spoken with her staff, and she had been satisfied that the magazine could be left in their capable hands. Miranda had promised to call her if anything came up. Scrolling through her account, she heard the familiar sound of a Skype call coming through. Rolling her eyes, she knew it was only a matter of time before her mother caught her online. Straightening herself out, she sat upright and hit the accept button.

"This is your mother, Arizona."

"I know it's you, mom. I can see you, and your name appeared." The blonde laughed.

"Oh, right." The older woman shrugged. "So you didn't call me when I asked you to. I'm worried about you, Arizona."

"What? Why are you worried about me? I'm fine."

"Well, I wouldn't know that would I. I mean, you don't call me anymore so how do I even know if you are alive."

"Mom, relax. It's only been a week since I last spoke with you." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." Barbara glared into the screen.

"Sorry." The blonde threw her mother an awkward smile. "So, I spoke to Calliope, and we were wondering when you could join us in Seattle for a few days?"

"Oh you were? Daniel, did you hear that? Our Arizona has invited us to stay with her and her girlfriend." Barbara called out over her shoulder.

"Fiancé, Mom! Hi, Dad."

"Hi, honey. I'm sorry about your mother. She thinks people have become hard of hearing around here." Her father gave her a smile. "We would love to come visit."

"Great. When were you thinking? Calliope is free for the next week and then her schedule gets a little hectic. I'm around pretty much the same time. I can work from home." Arizona smiled at her father.

"Oh, we can come down soon, honey." Barbara smiled. "Should we hire a car? We know how small your drive is, and I assume Callie drives too?"

"You don't need a car. I can pick you up from the airport, and, um, my drive is a whole lot bigger now." The blonde toyed with the idea of telling her mother about their new home.

"Hardly." The older woman scoffed. "Your drive is like a postage stamp, sweetie."

"Sure it is, mom. Look, I have to go and get some of my work done if you guys are coming to stay. Send me the details when you have booked your flights. I love you."

"We love you too, honey. Bye."

Hitting the end call button, Arizona smiled. She knew her parents would love her fiancé, and she knew they would get on well. She only hoped that Callie wouldn't become too upset because her parents had no intention of making amends. Glancing out of her window, she caught sight of the brunette mumbling to herself in Spanish. Although she found it hot, she could see that Callie was arguing with herself.

Watching as she took a seat near to the fire pit, she removed herself from her seat and leant against the window frame. The brunette truly was stunning, even sat in her sweats with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Comfortable Calliope was her favourite kind of Calliope. These evenings, the ones where they just took a little space for themselves, knowing that they would eventually snuggle up together in front of their huge fire, were what she lived for. She could shop, and party, and travel, but cosy nights with her fiancé were what she truly wanted. It was all she wanted.

Hearing the brunette let out a frustrated groan, Arizona furrowed her brow. _I should leave her be. She is pissed about something._ Not wanting to disturb the singing sensation sitting on their decking, she slowly made her way through the house, picking up a large blanket on the way, and wrapped herself up. Quietly stepping out on to the decking, she sat down, her back leaning against the partially open glass sliding door. Closing her eyes, she took in the sound of Callie's acoustic guitar.

 _I thought I told you, she'd be home soon_

 _Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true._

 _I fall short each time,_

 _Every time she ain't here_

 _You and your charm creep closer_

 _Closer and near_

 _Like a fool for fire, I fall, with my pride and all._

 _Like a bomb before explosion,_

 _Ticking by your call,_

 _You're the wiser one, disguised from greed,_

 _And I'm just a child who belongs on her knees._

 _But I found a girl who I love more,_

 _Than I ever did you before,_

 _So stand beside the river I cried,_

 _And lay yourself down._

 _Look how you want me now that I don't need you._

Furrowing her brow, Arizona felt confusion wash over her. _What the hell is going on?_ Not only had she caught her fiancé mumbling in Spanish, she was now singing about someone else wanting her. Deciding she would let the brunette finish, she pulled the blanket tightly around her and sighed.

 _So, you thought that I'd crumble to my knees_

 _At the first sight of you crawling back to me_

 _To whisper "will you leave your girl? "_

 _Cause you swear that this time you can stand by me._

 _I won't stand by you._

 _Cause I found a girl who I love more,_

 _Than I ever did you before,_

 _So stand beside the river I cried_

 _And lay yourself down._

 _Look how you want me now that I don't need you!_

 _I ain't yours for no taking,_

 _You must be mistaken_

 _I could never look into your eyes, and settle for wrong_

 _And ignore the right_

 _When I found a girl who loves me more,_

 _Than you ever did me before._

 _So stand beside the river you cried_

 _And lay yourself down!_

 _Look how you want me now that I don't need you!_

Clearing her throat, Arizona make her presence known. Finding the deepest brown eyes, filled with tears staring back at her, her stomach dropped. "W-What's going on, Calliope?"

"Nothing. I was just letting off a little steam." The brunette removed her guitar from her lap and placed it down beside her. "Come here. I've missed you." Callie motioned for the blonde to join her, patting her own lap.

Getting up to her feet, Arizona closed the distance between them and opened up the blanket she had wrapped around her. Straddling the brunettes legs, she got comfortable and pulled the fleece material around the both of them. "Calliope, you are freezing."

Shrugging, Callie smiled. "I'm okay." Strong arms wrapping around a toned waist, the brunette melted into the body against hers. "I'm okay now that you are here."

"Why have you been crying?" Blue eyes stared intently. "Did something happen?"

"I, um, I had a message just before. From Jaida." Brown eyes dropped their gaze. "I didn't want to bother you with it because I know you are busy with work."

"What did she say, Callie?" Arizona tugged at the corner of the blanket. Nervous for the response, she held her breath.

Pulling out her cell, Callie handed it to the blonde. She didn't want them to have any secrets, and she had always planned on showing the message to her fiancé, but she wasn't sure of the reaction she would get.

 _Hey, Cal. Caught you in a magazine the other day. I've been away so I'm only just catching up on all your recent news. Why haven't you married her yet? I mean, you proposed a while back. Having second thoughts? Did you realise that she is only with you for your money? I know she didn't buy that car she is driving around in. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you. You know I still love you, and I will wait for the day that you realise you still love me and come home. You know we were hot together, and we could be again. Don't let her clear you out, baby. You have worked so hard, I'd hate to see you end up with nothing. I'm proud of you, and your success. I always knew you would make it. I love you. Jaida. Xxx_

Realising she was gripping Callie's cell pretty tight, she loosened her hand around the device and dropped it between them. Giving the brunette a sad smile, she cleared her throat and removed herself from the other woman's body. "I, um, I-I'm just going to head inside. It's getting a little cold out here."

"Arizona, wait." The taller woman shot up from her seat, her cell falling to the ground and smashing. _Fuck!_ "Baby, please?"

Following her fiancé inside, she slid the door closed behind her and glanced around. Arizona had disappeared. _Great, now I have to search this fucking huge house for her._ "Arizona? Where are you?" Checking the living room and their bedroom, she found them both empty. Hearing the distinctive sound of her fiancé working on her computer, she made her way down the hall and stepped inside. "Arizona?"

"Callie, I really don't want to talk about this. I have nothing to say." Blue eyes glanced back at the brunette.

"But I need to know that we are okay." Callie stepped closer to the blonde.

"We are fine. Well, as long as you don't agree with the bullshit she has just sent to you." Pale shoulders shrugged as she concentrated on the screen in front of her.

"What? No. No way do I believe anything that comes from her mouth." The brunette shook her head.

"Then we are fine." Arizona smiled as she turned back to look at her fiancé. "I really have to get this work finished. My parents are coming by this week, and I don't want to have too much to do."

"They are?" Brown eyes widened. "W-When?"

"Mom is going to send me the details when she has booked their flight. I'm guessing mid week. That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course it is. It will be great." Callie smiled. "I'll leave you alone. You'll join me later though, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll be out once I've finished up here." Blue eyes removed their gaze from brown. "Won't be too much longer."

Stepping out of her fiancés office, Callie made her way back down the hallway. Picking up the blanket that the blonde had dropped a little earlier, she wrapped it around herself and took in the scent the other woman had left on it. _God I could get lost in this woman, forever._ Smiling, she pulled it up to her chin and made her way back outside. Strolling down to the end of the dock, she took a seat and looked out on the lake. The sun barely visible behind the mountains, she felt the chill hit her bare feet.

She was ready for this day to be over. She was ready to snuggle down with her fiancé, and she was ready to tear a strip off of her ex. _Just keep your cool, Torres. She ain't worth it._

* * *

Two hours later, Arizona stepped into the kitchen to find it empty. Peeking through into the living room, she furrowed her brow and wondered where the brunette had disappeared to. Catching a glimpse at a flickering candle down on the dock, she pulled on a hoodie and slid the glass door open. She felt a little bad for earlier, and although she was proud of herself for not starting a fight, she knew she should have talked it out there and then. Wanting to give herself a little time to calm down, she had dismissed her fiancé, and now, she felt pretty guilty.

Making her way slowly down to the end of the dock, Arizona noticed the brunettes cell phone, still on the floor. Picking it up, she sighed, and continued on down to her fiancé. Reaching Callie, she found her asleep, knees up to her chest. Getting down to her knees, the blonde ran her fingers through dark curls. "Calliope?"

"Mm?" Callie slowly opened her eyes. Relieved to see her fiancé in front of her, she smiled. "I-I thought you were mad at me."

"No." Blonde curls shook. "I just needed to calm myself down. I didn't want to fight with you, Callie."

"So you _were_ mad at me?" The brunette sighed.

"No. I was mad at her. Not at you. I refuse to let her come between us again, so I chose to take myself away from the situation. That's all." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Your cell is broken."

"I know." Red lips curled into a small smile. "It's okay."

"Callie, I'm sorry." Tears formed in blue eyes.

"Hey, what for?" A tanned hand came to rest against the blondes cheek.

"For not discussing it earlier. She just makes me so angry, and I know that she is doing it to get at the both of us, and if I allow myself to get caught up in it, then she will be winning. She will be winning because we will fight." Arizona sighed. "Have you thought about changing your number?"

"I have, but I don't want to." Callie sat up in her seat and dropped her gaze. "I don't want to because of her, but I've also kept this number for so many years incase my parents call."

"You miss them don't you? More than you show." The smaller woman came to rest on the seat next to Callie.

"I do. I just wanted them to be proud of me."

"I'm sure they are." Arizona took a tanned hand in her own. "They will be proud of you, Calliope."

"It would be nice to hear it once in a while." Callie laughed. "Anyway, I'm over it. What do you say to us holding a party?"

"Like a house warming?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. It was cleat that her fiancé wasn't 'over it' like she was saying, but every time she had tried to talk about the Torres family, Arizona got the impression that the brunette wasn't ready to fully discuss it. So she would wait, and she would be there when that time came.

"Exactly like a house warming." The brunette smiled. "Maybe after your parents have gone back home. I'm sure you don't want their first impressions of me to be lying drunk out here."

"Um, I'm hoping that wont happen, but yeah, when they have gone home would be better. My mom is bad enough without alcohol fuelling her."

"Awesome." The couple stood. Wrapping her arms around a toned waist, Callie pressed a kiss to pink lips. "You know that I didn't listen to a word she said, right?"

"I know." Arizona gave a slight nod. "I may actually kill her if I ever cross paths with her again."

"You wouldn't be the first person. She has that effect on most people." The brunette laughed as she removed her arms from Arizona's waist, taking her hand in her own she walked them back to the house.

"I don't understand how someone as beautiful and kind as you could ever be with someone like her." The blonde furrowed her brow. "I really don't."

Stepping inside, Callie slid the door shut and locked up. Smiling at the beautiful blonde in front of her, she placed a kiss on pink lips. "I guess I was just waiting for something so much better to come along."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **Song was 'I Found A Boy' by Adele. I changed a few words. Check it out. It's one of my favourites.**


	44. Chapter 44 - No One

**Chapter 44 is up, guys. Thanks for all of your recent reviews. I love reading them. To the guest who suggested the song for this chapter….Awesome choice. Took me way back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 44: No One

* * *

Shifting into the seat of her car, Arizona was feeling happy. She'd had an interesting conversation with Miranda Bailey, and right now, she wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Having spent the past two days preparing for her parents to join her and Callie at home, the blonde had noticed the change in the brunettes behaviour. She had closed herself off a little, and although _they_ were fine, she knew Calliope, herself, was not. She had tried to talk to her, and she had suggested she call her own parents, but the brunette was stubborn, and had every right to be angry at them.

Pulling out of the parking lot, her cell buzzed. Hitting the hands free screen in front of her, she cleared her throat. "Bailey, what have you got for me?"

"I have a contact number, a direct email address and many many office bases for you to choose from."

"Great, send me all of it. Between us though, yeah?"

"Of course. I'll have it emailed to your work address. Less chance of unwanted eyes seeing it. Take care, Robbins, I'll see you next week."

"Thanks, Miranda. Keep me in the loop with the San Francisco assignment."

Hitting the end call button, the blonde felt a wave of relief, but also a wave of anxiety hit her. She wasn't sure she should be doing what she was about to do, but it was the only way she could see her fiancé truly happy. Knowing that she had a few days to decide what she should do, she settled back in her seat, and made her way home.

Home to the love of her life, and home to prepare said love for her mother's arrival. She knew exactly how her mother could be, especially around new 'friends' of Arizona's, and although she had tried to prepare Callie for the arrival of Barbara Robbins, she knew that it was impossible for the other woman to truly know what to expect.

She loved her mother dearly, but she also knew that at any moment, Barbara could say any number of things to embarrass both her daughter and her daughters fiancé.

Figuring she could only hope that it didn't go too bad, she pulled up outside their home and smiled at the beautiful view that now greeted her on a daily basis.

Shutting off the engine and stepping out of the car, she grabbed her purse and made her way inside. Greeted by the beautiful smile of her fiancé, she pressed a soft kiss to red lips and smiled back. "Hi, Calliope."

"Hi, yourself. So I'm making some lunch. Care to join me?" the brunette moved around the kitchen island.

"Sure. I have to be at the airport for around 4pm."

"No problem. We have plenty of time. Wait, 4? Your parents don't arrive until 5:30" Callie laughed.

"Yes, but my dad is real serious about timekeeping. I have to take into account the fact that they may land a little early." The blonde shrugged as she took a seat nearby.

"Of course he is. He's military." The other woman smiled. She was a little excited about meeting her fiancés parents, but a whole lot more nervous than she thought she would be. Arizona had told her about her father's choice to be called 'The Colonel' and although she respected that, she was worried she wouldn't meet the standards they expected for someone in a relationship with their daughter.

Reading the look on the brunettes face, Arizona smiled. "Baby, it will be fine."

"But what if they don't like me?" Callie sighed. "I mean, I've only ever done the meet the parents thing once before, but this time it feels different."

"Why does it feel different?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Because you mean everything to me, so I don't want to ruin it. It matter what your parents think of me."

"So Jaida didn't mean everything to you? Surely it mattered what her parents thought of you?" Arizona laughed as she stepped closer to the other woman.

"Jaida didn't matter like you do. This, with you is totally different. You have always meant more than she ever did. So, how your parents see me is a big deal to me."

"Calliope, my parents are going to _love_ you. I know they will. You make me happier than I've ever been, and they will see that. Please, stop worrying. Just be _you._ " Pink lips met red as the blonde wrapped her arms around a tanned waist. "I promise they will love you."

* * *

Impatiently waiting at the baggage claim, Arizona shifted her weight from left to right and bit down in the inside of her mouth. Her parents flight was on time for landing, and as she checked the time, she knew they would be walking through to meet her at any moment. As if on cue, she caught sight of her mother, her father quickening his pace to keep up with the shorter woman.

"Arizona, honey!" Barbara called out through the airport. Waving to catch her daughters attention, she smiled as their eyes met.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Arizona almost had the wind knocked out of her as her mother wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "Jeez, mom."

"Oh honey, we've missed you. I'm so happy that we are here." The older woman refused to loosen her grip.

"Struggling to breathe here, mom." The blonde panted out as her mother released her grip.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You used to love my hugs." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I still do. Just not when you almost knock me off of my feet." Arizona smiled. "How was your flight?"

"Fine." Daniel spoke up. "Your girlfriend isn't here?"

"Fiancé, Dad." The blonde sighed. "No, she is at home waiting for us. She is cooking tonight."

"Oh that is wonderful, Arizona." Barbara squealed. "She cooks. Did you hear that, Daniel?"

"Yes, honey. I heard." Daniel placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe Arizona could take us to meet her before she changes her mind."

"Oh nonsense, Daniel. Our Arizona is thrilled that we are here, right?"

"Sure, Mom. Let's go."

Making their way out of the airport and towards the parking lot, Arizona waited for her mothers reaction to her new car. Weaving between the cars in the packed lot, her car came into view. Removing the key from her pocket, she hit a button and watched her mothers eyes light up as her headlights flashed, signalling the vehicle was now unlocked.

"Oh my lord. What is this, Arizona?" Barbara's eyes widened as her daughter opened the trunk.

"Um, it's my car, mom."

"Yes, I can see that. Did Callie buy you this?" The older woman ran her hands over the soft leather interior.

"Actually she did. It was a thank you for her album." Arizona shrugged as she helped her father with their luggage.

"A thank you?" Barbara furrowed her brow.

"Yes, I inspired her, apparently."

"T-Those songs? They were about you?" Mrs Robbins smiled. "I bought it, and those songs are beautiful, Arizona. Your fiancé has a lot of talent, and her voice is wonderful."

"Yes, they were about me. Like I said, we have been together for two years. Some of that time together wasn't so great." The blonde closed the trunk and made her way around the car.

"Oh, Arizona. What did you do?"

"Why have I done something? Why can't Callie have been the one who done something?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Because I know you, and I know what you do." Her mother laughed.

"Actually, we both messed up, but things are good now. Really good." The blonde smiled as she started the engine and pulled away from the parking lot. "Let's get you two back to our place. You must be tired."

"Oh your mother is never tired, honey." Daniel laughed. "You know how she can be."

"Yes, Dad. I do know how she can be." Arizona rolled her eyes at her father and smiled.

* * *

Callie has spent the last forty minutes pacing the decking and mumbling to herself in Spanish. The nerves were really kicking in now, and she kind of hoped that her fiancés parents flight had been delayed. Having had her piano delivered from Joe's bar a few days ago, she decided it could be a good idea to let off a little steam. Taking a seat behind the second love of her life, she ran her fingers over the keys and closed her eyes. They were in a good place right now, and although Jaida had been in touch a few days before, Callie was happy that they had figured it out without fighting. Taking in the sound of the piano flowing through the breeze out back, she sighed.

Pulling up outside their home, Arizona removed herself from her car and popped the trunk. Her parents had yet to move, and as she moved around to the window nearest to her mother, she tapped on the window. "Are you guys just going to sit there all evening or are you going to help me out?"

Clearing his throat and shaking his head, Daniel stepped out of the car and straightened himself out. "This is your place, Sweetie?"

"Yes, Dad. Well, it's not just mine, it's Calliope's too." Pink lip curled into a smile. "Dad? Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I was just admiring the view." Her father smiled as he made his way around the back of the car.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Arizona smiled. "Mom?"

Stepping out of the vehicle, the older woman's eyes continued to widen as she looked around. "A-Arizona, you have to stop keeping things from me."

"Surprise?" The blonde awkwardly squeaked.

"Yes, it definitely is." Closing her eyes, Barbara furrowed her brow. "Um, what is that sound, honey? Is Callie playing her own record?"

Knowing exactly what her mother was asking, Arizona smiled. "Let's go find out."

 _I just want you close_

 _Where you can stay forever_

 _You can be sure_

 _That it will only get better_

 _You and me together_

 _Through the days and nights_

 _I don't worry 'cause_

 _Everything's going to be alright_

 _People keep talking they can say what they like_

 _But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

 _When the rain is pouring down_

 _And my heart is hurting_

 _You will always be around_

 _This I know for certain_

 _You and me together_

 _Through the days and nights_

 _I don't worry 'cause_

 _Everything's going to be alright_

 _People keep talking they can say what they like_

 _But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

 _I know some people search the world_

 _To find something like what we have_

 _I know people will try try to divide something so real_

 _So 'til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

 _No one, no one, no one_

 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

Hearing the sound of her fiancé clearing her throat, Callie turned around to find Arizona leaning against the doorframe, her parents behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Removing herself from her piano, the brunette crossed the distance to her fiancé and their guests.

"Mom, Dad, this is Callie." Arizona smiled as she introduced her parents to her fiancé. "Callie, my mom, Barbara, and my dad, Daniel."

"It's so lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Robbins." Callie held out her hand.

"Oh there will be no handshaking, honey." Barbara smiled as she pulled the taller woman into an embrace similar to her daughters not so long ago. "It is wonderful to _finally_ meet you." The older woman glared at her daughter. "And please, call me Barbara."

"Yeah, mom. I get it. I should have told you sooner." Blue eyes rolled.

Straightening himself out, Daniel held out his hand and shook Callie's firmly. "That is a wonderful grip you have, Callie." Impressed with his daughters fiancés handshake he smiled. "It is great to meet you."

"You too, Sir." Callie flashed her megawatt smile.

"Oh, call me Daniel." He threw the brunette a wink.

Leaning into her fiancé, Arizona brought her mouth up to the brunettes ear. "That song was beautiful, and I think my mom is already a little in love with you."

Callie smiled. Arizona's parents were great, and now she would spend the entire night kicking herself for thinking otherwise. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she motioned for Arizona to show her parents to their room. "Dinner is in the oven, so you have a little while to rest if you need to. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, dear." Barbara smiled and threw her daughters fiancé a wink. "Great voice by the way."

"Thank you, Mrs Robbins." The brunette gave a slight nod and an awkward smile.

"Right, this way you guys." Arizona made her way down the long corridor of rooms until she reached their main guest bedroom. "This will be yours for the next few days."

"Oh, Arizona, it's wonderful. Look at that view, Daniel." The older woman gasped as she took in the view of the lake and the mountains. "C-Could we sit outside a while?"

"Sure. Can I get you guys something to drink?" The blonde leant against the doorframe.

"Oh coffee would be lovely. Daniel?"

"Coffee please, sweetheart." The older man smiled.

"No problem. Take a look around. Like Callie said, just make yourselves at home." Arizona removed herself from their guest room and returned to her fiancé in the kitchen.

"Oh god, how embarrassing!" The brunette stood with her hands over her face. "I mean, who freaking does that?"

"Does what?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about, Calliope?

"Casually sits playing the piano when they are expecting her fiancés parents?" Callie scoffed. "I bet I looked like a right idiot."

"What is wrong with you playing piano? My mom almost died on the drive when she heard your voice." Pale arms wrapped around a tanned waist. "You almost killed my mom before you had even met her."

"S-She did?"

"Yep. She even bought your album." The blonde smiled. "She loves it, and I think she loves you."

"That's nice." Callie shrugged. "What about your dad?"

"Well, he is already allowing you to call him Daniel, so i'd say you have totally stolen his heart too. _No one_ is allowed to call him Daniel." Pink lips grazed red as the couple tightened their grip on each other.

"Oh how adorable." Barbara smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Jeez, mom. Are you trying to kill us?" Arizona placed her hand over her own heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs Robbins, um, Barbara." Callie removed her arms from around the blondes waist.

"Oh, don't stop holding her because I'm here. It's lovely to see her happy. It's a welcome change. Right, sweetheart?" The older woman glanced at her daughter.

"Right." The blonde nodded and smiled. "It is a welcome change."

Shooting a look at Arizona, Callie felt her face begin to redden. She didn't know what to do with herself now that Barbara was in the kitchen with them, and she had never felt so awkward in her life. She wasn't used to public displays of affection when parents were around. Her own parents couldn't even look at her, let alone be happy for her, so right now, she needed to leave the space she was occupying. Moving away from Arizona, the couple immediately felt the loss of contact. Blue eyes locking onto brown, Callie smiled before taking herself outside.

"Did you need something, mom?" Arizona questioned as she pulled herself from her fiancés gaze.

"I was just wondering if you needed a little help with the coffee?"

"Oh, right. Coffee." The blonde smiled as she moved around their spacious kitchen. "Is dad okay?"

"Your father is wonderful. He is sitting out by the fire pit." The older woman tapped her fingers lightly against the kitchen counter. "Arizona, you both have a beautiful home."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Is Callie uncomfortable with us being here?" Her mother asked. "She just disappeared."

"No, she is happy that you are here. She just, she is struggling with some family problems right now."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it can be resolved though, right?" Barbara furrowed her brow. "She is a wonderful girl."

"She is amazing, mom, but the issues have been going on for some time now." Arizona gave her mom a sad smile. "She, um, she hasn't spoken with her family in around three years."

"Wow. It must be bad." Barbara's eyes widened. "You'll take care of her though, right?"

"Of course I will, mom. I love her, very very much." Pouring the coffee, Arizona handed her mother a cup and motioned for her to join her outside. "Come on, let's go and see dad. Callie will call for us when dinner is ready."

Glancing out to the end of the dock, Arizona watched her fiancé sit down and swing her legs over the edge. _I have to do something. I cannot bare to see her like this._ Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she smiled to herself before joining her parents at the fire pit.

* * *

A little while later, Callie began clearing away the dinner plates and left her fiancé talking with her parents. Before dinner she had taken a little time to herself to gather her thoughts and she had quickly decided that her family problems were not going to ruin her chance to get to know the Robbins. Arizona was more important than that, and she wouldn't be seen as someone who was ignorant and distant.

She had apologised for her earlier disappearance, and she had definitely made up for it with dinner. _Clean plates. That's what I like to see._ Returning to the dinner table, Callie brought out some fresh wine. "Barbara, can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, that white wine looks wonderful, Callie. Thank you." The older woman gave the brunette a warm smile.

"Daniel? How about some whisky?"

"Well, it would be rude to turn down such a lovely offer." The older Robbins had a smile just like his daughter, and Callie knew that it would quickly become one of her favourite things about him. Yes, he was typical military in the way he carried himself and the way he spoke, but he was warm, and he was gentle. That was something the brunette would always love. Returning with a rare whisky for the older man, Callie handed it to him before excusing herself for a couple of minutes.

"So, how was dinner?" Arizona questioned. "She can cook."

"She certainly can, honey. It's a good job." Daniel laughed as he raised his glass.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean, Dad?" Arizona threw her father a look.

"Arizona, we all know that you cannot cook."

Feigning shock, The blonde gasped. "How rude." It was true. She couldn't cook. She had never had to and once she left home, she chose takeout. It was easier, and required very little clean up.

"But true, honey." Barbara giggled. "So, what exactly is Callie doing out there?"

Glancing over her shoulder, the blonde smiled. "She is lighting the fire pit for you guys."

"How sweet." The older woman smiled as she glanced at her husband.

"It is, but I'm going to call it a night if that would be okay." Daniel removed himself from his seat. "You girls have a wonderful night. Please say goodnight to Callie for me."

Planting a kiss on her fathers cheek, Arizona smiled. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Inviting her mother outside, both Robbin's women stepped out onto the decking and took a seat. Startling her fiancé, Arizona smiled at the terrified look on Callie's face. "I'm sorry."

"Since when did you become a creeper?" The brunette rushed out her words. Taking a deep breath, she sipped on the wine Arizona had just handed her and took a seat. "Would you two like some time alone? I'm sure you have a tonne of catching up to do."

"Not at all, honey. Please….stay." Barbara smiled. "I'd love to get to know a little more about you. Also, dinner was wonderful."

"Thank you. Cooking and music is my thing." Callie smiled at her fiancés mother. "You really want to know about me?"

"Of course. You know, our Arizona hasn't said much." Barbara nudged her daughter as she caught sight of her rolling her eyes.

"Well, then I guess I should hang around." Red lips curled into a smile. It had been some time since Callie had spent any time with parents, whether her own or someone else's. She had enjoyed her evening so far, and right now, it felt good to be around the woman she loved, and the people said woman loved.

"Arizona tells me she inspired your album?" The older woman raised an eyebrow as she sipped on her wine.

"She did." Callie smiled. "My songs reflect how I feel, and Arizona made me feel _a lot._ You have raised her perfectly."

"Thank you." Barbara threw the other woman a wink. "I always knew she would find someone. It just took a little longer than I anticipated."

"Wow, thanks mom." Arizona snorted.

"Oh honey, we both know you wasted far too much time sleeping around."

"MOM!"

Hearing a throaty laugh coming from the woman sat next to her, Arizona shot a glare at her fiancé. "Don't you encourage her."

"I'm sure I know everything your mom could possibly say, baby. I know you used to like, um, how should I say it? Experiment with different types of women?"

"Here here." The older woman raised her glass.

"Oh God!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"I don't remember any of your girlfriends. Well, except for one." Barbara smiled.

"Which one, Mom? I doubt she was my _girlfriend_ but okay." Arizona narrowed her eyes. Her mother had never spoken about any of her girlfriends, or flings, or whatever she decided to call them, so now, she was racking her brain for any that may of stood out. Nothing.

"Oh I can't remember her name." Her mom waved her hand. "I just remember you bringing her home when you still lived with us. She was a screamer."

Placing her head in her hands, Arizona had no words. Her mother had always been pretty forward, but this was a little much. One thing she didn't miss about Barbara Robbins was how she would speak before she thought about the words leaving her mouth.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey. I was young once you know."

"I don't even want to know, Mom." The blonde cringed at the thought of anything that was about to come from that mouth that just couldn't stop.

"All I will say, Callie, is that I thought someone was being murdered in my house."

Spitting her wine out all over the floor, the brunette couldn't control her laughing. Never had she expected this kind of conversation with her soon to be mother in law, but she was quickly realising that this was the kind of woman Barbara Robbins was, and she loved it.

"Oh I cannot even be here with you two. I'm going for a refill. Anyone else?"

Gaining nods from both women who were still hysterically laughing, Arizona rolled her eyes and began walking away. "And mother, her screaming like she was being murdered just shows how great I am in bed." Disappearing from the two women outside, she heard the laughing stop immediately. _I figured that would quieten them._ Laughing to herself, she grabbed the open bottles of wine and made her way back outside. "What?"

Barbara Robbins glared at her daughter. "Arizona, that is no way to speak in front of me. How would I know how you were or are in bed."

"Oh, Mom. You so asked for that." The blonde giggled as she glanced at Callie.

"True, besides, I'm sure Callie can vouch for your bedroom skills." The older woman threw Callie a grin and laughed.

"Oh, I, um-"

"What's wrong, Calliope? Nothing to say now?" Blue eyes narrowed. "Refill?"

"Y-Yes, refill sounds good." Red lips smiled awkwardly.

 _This is going to be a very very long night. I need all the alcohol I can get. Barbara Robbins is freaking awesome._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Next update won't be too far away. I look forward to reading all of your reviews, opinions, and ideas. They always help.**

 **Song was 'No One' by Alicia Keys.**

 **Also, for anyone who wishes to follow any new fics I put up, I'm currently thinking about a new one, and I've started a sequel to 'It's going to be a long way from here.' I'd recommend you read that before you read the follow up. You only have 33 chapters to get through. Thanks guys.**


	45. Chapter 45 - Amazed

**Sorry for the delay in updating, guys. I've received a few reviews and a couple of PMs asking if this story has been forgotten about. I can assure you all that it hasn't. I have taken the weekend for myself, and now I'm ready to hit you all with a tonne of updates. (Providing the muse co operates). Thanks for all of your recent reviews. They mean a lot.**

 **Chapter 45 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Amazed

* * *

"Mrs Robbins, good morning." Callie groaned as she made her way into the kitchen, hair a mess.

"Good morning, dear." Barbara smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but now I feel terrible. That wine, a big no no." The brunette laughed as she pulled herself up on a kitchen stool.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't be feeling so great this morning." The older woman laughed. "You went hell for leather on that stuff last night."

"I'm sorry, I, um, I guess I was a little nervous." Tanned fingers ran through dark hair. Pulling it up into a messy bun, Callie felt the other woman staring at her.

"Nervous, dear?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how the whole meeting my fiancés parents would go." The brunette shrugged.

"Oh, sweetie, there is no need to worry. We can see how happy you make Arizona, and that is good enough for us."

"Can I ask you a question, Mrs Robbins?"

"Only if you call me Barbara." The older woman stated as she too took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Arizona… she really never had any relationships?"

"No." Barbara shook her head as she sipped on her coffee. "I mean, she brought a girl home when she was in college, Joanne, but that ended as soon as it started. She just, she concentrated on her studies. She was a good girl."

"I just can't believe she never settled down."

"I guess she was waiting for the right person." Barbara shrugged. "I don't know. She just, never settled."

Callie often wondered how she had managed to get the girl, and everyone else missed out, but no one had the answer for her. She just _got lucky._ She wasn't complaining, no, far from it, she just struggled to get her head around it sometimes. Arizona was like the idea woman, and the most amazing lover, so to reach the age that she had, and not be settled down, confused her.

"Thank God for her not settling, huh?" The brunette smiled.

"Oh yes. Thank God."

"What are we thanking God for?" A sleepy Arizona made her way into the kitchen.

"You." Callie smiled. "Good morning."

"Mm, good morning." Pink lips met red. "You look a little rough."

"Thanks. I love you too." Brown eyes rolled playfully as Barbara watched the interaction of the two women in front of her.

"You two are so adorable."

"No, mom. What's adorable… is when Callie makes breakfast." Arizona laughed as she threw her fiancé a wink. "Really adorable."

"Well then, that's my cue to make myself useful I guess." Tanned bare shoulders shrugged as Callie made her way around the kitchen, gathering ingredients on her way.

* * *

Settling down outside, Callie pulled out her songbook and began scribbling away. It had been a great morning, and she really did love her fiancés parents. Barbara was a delight to be around, and Daniel was quiet, but pleasant. After they had all eaten breakfast, Barbara had suggested her and Daniel spend the day out and about in Seattle, so now, Callie found herself relaxing. Arizona would be back soon, having offered to give them a ride into town, so deciding she could catch up with her latest songs, she was now deep in thought.

 _Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

 _I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Tapping her pen against her chin, she glanced out onto the lake. It was quiet, and there was barely a ripple in sight. Sometimes looking out into the distance, the brunette could swear it was a painting. _God she has good taste._ Smiling, her mind instantly took her back to the night of their anniversary. The night she and Arizona officially purchased _their_ first home.

She had bought her first home with Jaida, but that was nothing compared to this. This was extraordinary, and it was theirs. _Oo, maybe we could buy one in Spain too._ Laughing to herself, she pulled herself from her thoughts before they could quickly spiral out of control, and concentrated on the faint lined paper beneath her.

 _The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

 _I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, yeah every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Mm, that sounds like a good one for your new album."

"Jesus, Arizona. You have to stop that. My heart won't take it." Callie placed her hand over her chest and breathed slowly.

"Sorry, baby." The blonde bent down and pressed a kiss beneath her fiancés ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just relaxing. You?"

"Want to go relax inside?" Blue eyes squinted. "Like, in the bedroom?"

"Hmm, but I was just enjoying this view." Callie sat playfully deep in thought.

"Well, the view in our bedroom is _so_ much better." A pale hand weaved it's way between beautiful bronzed breasts. "Come on, Calliope."

Squeezing her legs tightly together, Callie felt her arousal heighten as the blonde flicked her thumb over a bra covered nipple. "Mm, I'm coming."

"No, you're not." Arizona tugged on the bud beneath her fingers and ran her tongue up the shell of the brunettes ear. "But you will be soon."

Removing her hand, Arizona moved around to the front of her fiancé and pulled her up. Their bodies connecting hard, Callie let out a low moan and pressed her lips to soft pink. "If you keep talking like that, I won't make it to the bedroom."

Dragging the other woman up the decking and into the house, their clothes disappeared and landed on various pieces of furniture throughout the living room. Pushing the brunette through their bedroom door, Arizona connected her foot with the hardwood and slammed it shut. "Calliope, you are so hot right now."

Removing the blondes bra, pearly whites bit down on the red lip between them. "No, you are hot!" Pale hands forced above the head of blonde curls against the door, Callie placed wet kisses along her fiancés jawline.

Throwing her head back further, allowing the soft lips better access, Arizona moaned and panted. "Touch me."

Dipping her head and bringing her lips to a hardened nipple, the brunette sucked and tugged before running the flat of her tongue along it. Arizona's body responding, Callie ran her fingers down the side of her stomach before dipping to her inner thigh. "Mm, so wet."

"Please don't tease, Callie." Arizona bit down on her bottom lip as she felt strong fingers ghost over the strip of blonde curls between her thighs.

Running her index finger up the length of her fiancés centre, both women moaned in delight. Removing her digits, Callie pulled the other woman towards their bed and dragged her down on top of her.

Quickly flipping their position, Callie found herself on top of her fiancé, bodies pressed together and melting into one. Shifting slightly. she dropped her knee between pale soft thighs, and ran her fingers up Arizona's thigh. "The things your body does to me, Arizona." Eyes rolling, the brunette ran her fingers through drenched folds and groaned.

"Show me." The blonde panted out as she tried to control her body. Having Callie's fingers smoothly running the length of her centre, she was barely hanging on. "Fuck me, Callie. I-I need you right n-now."

"Gladly." Red lips curled into a smile. Teasing the blondes entrance, she watched as Arizona's hips lifted from the soft mattress beneath them. Biting down on her own bottom lip, Callie suddenly entered her fiancé and watched in delight as she writhed beneath her. Dropping her head down, she huskily whispered into the blondes ear. "So hot."

Feeling strong hips buck beneath her, Callie increased the strength of her thrusts. Falling into a steady pace, she gave her fiancé everything she wanted.

"Y-Yes, Callie. Oh god." The blonde threw her head back further into the pillow beneath her. Curls splayed, she tugged on her own hardened nipple and let her body take over. She needed release, and she knew that Callie was the only one who could make her come hard. "F-Fuck, y-yes. I'm, oh god, yes, I'm so close."

"Come for me, baby." Callie whispered as she ran her tongue up the shell of the blondes ear. Flicking her thumb over the throbbing bundle of nerves desperately pulsating, she depended her thrusts and drew circles. Walls tightening around her fingers, the brunette knew her fiancé was about to come hard and fast. Hard and fast, and all for her. "That's it baby, take it."

Feeling Arizona take her fingers in deeper, she too felt her body nearing the edge. "Arizona, I'm so fucking close." Without warning, the blonde weaved her hand through their bodies and entered Callie swiftly. Gasping, the brunette struggled to catch her breath. "Fuck!"

"T-Together, Calliope."

Hearing the words fall from pink lips, Callie closed her eyes and allowed Arizona to work wonders on her body. _God she is so fucking hot._ Rocking against each others bodies, the sound of their love making filled the room, and then some. Panting and moaning mixing with their screams of pleasure, both women released and rode out their orgasm. It was like nothing they had felt before. Sure, they had hot sex most days, and more than once, but this was different. This was hot, and beautiful all at the same time.

"Arizona, you've no freaking idea how you make me feel." Callie panted as her body slumped over the blondes. "No idea."

"Oh, I think I do." Arizona smiled as she removed her fingers from deep inside her fiancé. Running her tongue up to the tips, she moaned in delight at the taste of the other woman. "You taste so good, Calliope."

Eyes rolling as she watched on in amazement, Callie couldn't quite believe how hot Arizona Robbins continued to be on a daily basis. "You just don't quit do you?"

"Nope." Blue eyes mischievously staring at brown, Arizona flipped their bodies, and straddled Callie's hips. "What's the fun in quitting?"

* * *

Having cleared up after another wonderful dinner made by Callie, Barbara Robbins found herself outside, looking out onto the water. Catching sight of the brunette making her way down the dock, the older woman wrapped her jacket around her a little tighter. "Hello, Callie. Dinner was excellent."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The brunette stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course dear. Just admiring this beautiful view."

"She picked it." Callie laughed. "I'd never have thought of something like this."

"Arizona did? Well, I guess she always did have an eye for natural beauty." The older woman nodded. "She's very happy, Callie."

"Her happiness is the most important thing to me, Mrs Robbins." Tanned hands slipped into denim pockets. "I hope you and Daniel know that."

"We do, honey." Barbara smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I can honestly say that I've never been happier. She is everything to me, and as long as I have her by my side, as my wife, nothing else matters."

"Arizona says you have trouble with your family?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't speak to them. Well, they don't speak to me." Callie shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Sure it is, Callie. They are you family. It must be hard for you."

"Yeah, I mean, if they turned up at my door tomorrow, I'd be thrilled, but I've managed pretty well over the past few years, and I won't hold my breath."

"Can I ask why they don't speak to you?"

"Because of who I am." The brunette stated. "Because I date women."

"Oh, honey. That's awful." Barbara placed a hand on her daughter's fiancés shoulder. "Have they not tried to contact you? They must be proud of how well you have done recently."

"No, nothing." Dark curls shook. "That's what I expected though. It's really no problem. At least one of us has a wonderful family."

"Callie, you _are_ a part of our family. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you."

Sensing that Callie was ready to close herself off, Barbara decided to change their conversation. "Tim would have loved this."

"She doesn't talk about him." Callie stated. "Ever."

"I know. That's just how she deals with it. I know she thinks about him everyday, but she has never spoken about it."

"Tell me about them?" The brunette suggested.

"Oh, they were wonderful together. Always getting up to no good. Even in their adult years." Barbara laughed. "He always took the blame for her. If she done something wrong, he would take the fall."

"So they were very close?"

"Very." The older woman gave a nod. "It broke her heart when we received that knock at the door. Truly broke her heart."

"I wish I'd have known her then. You know, been there for her."

"I'll bet she wishes you were too. I guess she had just been so used to seeing Daniel come home after every tour, and so she never thought about the possibility of Tim never returning."

"It must have been hard for you all."

"It was. It was hard, but I knew what to expect. My own father had died at war, so I'd kind of always prepared for the worst. The fact that Daniel came home safe every time was a bonus, and I knew, I just knew that I couldn't be that lucky. You know, lucky to have both of the men in my life with me. Safe."

Simply standing in silence, Callie took in the words of the other woman. She had never experienced war heroes within her family. Instead, her family rolled around in their millions of dollars, and dictated everyone else's lives.

"I'm proud of my children. Extremely proud of both of them, and that is all a mother wants."

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. I can say that without even thinking about it. I mean, he probably would have fought his sister for you, but yes, he would have _loved_ you, Callie."

"I know I'd have liked him too." The brunette smiled. "Maybe sometime in the future, I'll mention him to Arizona. I'd love to hear her stories, but I'd understand if she didn't want to. It's personal, and it's sacred to her."

"I think if you give her a little time, she will chew your ear off with her stories. They really were thick as thieves. Had me on edge everyday, I know that much."

Both women laughing, Callie spotted her fiancé walking down the dock. Clearing her throat, she turned and smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Calliope. Mom." Arizona smiled. "What's going on out here?"

"Oh nothing, honey. We are talking about you, not to you." The older woman threw her daughter a wink. "I'm going to head inside and take a nap. I'm stuffed."

"Okay, mom. Dad is catching up on the news. Help yourself to anything you like."

Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek, and then one on Callie's, Barbara made her way back up the dock. "Don't stay out here too long, girls. It's getting a little chilly."

"Yes, Mrs Robbins." Callie smiled as she watched the other woman give her a wink.

"Oh, and Arizona? I've left your bra on your bed. You know, the one you left hanging off of the lamp in the living room?"

Bursting out laughing, Callie felt her face redden. It wasn't a funny laugh, it was a nervous laugh. _Shit, we really have to stop giving her reasons to talk about our sex lives._ Shifting her gaze back to her fiancé, the brunette smiled. "Oh, how embarrassing."

"Meh, no big deal." Arizona shrugged. "You do remember last nights conversation, right?"

"Yeah, but that was just a story. This wasn't." Callie spluttered as she tried to control her laughing. "Does it not bother you, at all?"

"What? That my mother knows about my relationships?"

"Well yeah."

"No. We have always been close. Sometimes too close I guess, but I wouldn't have her any other way. She is an awesome mom, and although sometimes she doesn't know when to stop talking, she means no harm. She really doesn't have any sort of filter."

"No shit, Arizona." The brunette chuckled. "I guess it's kind of cool. Your mom is awesome. That's for sure."

"Yeah, and she _loves_ you, Callie. She really does."

"I hope so. Since my own mother doesn't seem to." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"Hey, none of that. I'm sure your mom does love you, more than you could ever imagine, it's just that maybe it takes a little longer to deal with what you have told them." Arizona smiled. "My mom knew I was gay. I think she kind of always did. Your mom didn't. You did date men after all, baby."

"I know. I just wish they would hurry up and deal with it." Brown eyes looked out over the lake, tears threatening to fall. "I'm desperate to show you off to them, and I can't. It really pisses me off."

"Well, its a good job I'm not going anywhere then, huh?" Blue eyes took in the profile of the other woman. "We have all of the time in the world to introduce me to your parents. If it takes twenty years, then I will still be here, ready and waiting. You know that, right?"

"I do, and thank you. That means a lot, Arizona."

"No problem. I don't care what their views are of me, but they have to get over it sooner or later. Will they like me? Who knows. Will they eventually come back to you? I'm sure of it."

"I hope they will like you, and if they ever contact me and decide that they still cannot have a relationship with me, well thats their loss. I don't care."

"You do care, Calliope. I can see it in your eyes. It means everything to you. I know it does." Arizona brought her hands up to a tanned face and ran her thumbs across defined cheekbones. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. Please, don't."

"I know. I just don't want to bother you with it all. It is _always_ on my mind. I just block it out. It usually works, but I guess with you having your mom and dad here, the thoughts just wont back off. It's so annoying." Callie shrugged. "I just, I need to take my mind off of it. If they contact me, great, if they don't, I can live with it."

"Callie, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. That is what I'm here for. To listen to your problems and your worries. I'm your fiancé for a reason. I'm not here to spend your money, or listen to your voice. I'm here to love you, and care for you, and look after you when you need it."

"I love you, Arizona." Tanned hands found their way to pale hips. Squeezing tight, Callie pressed her lips to soft pink. "I love you so freaking much."

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona smiled into their kiss.

Releasing their hold on each other, the couple turned to head back inside. Arizona had thoroughly enjoyed her parents being in their new home with her and Callie, and although they were due to go back in two days, the blonde knew it wouldn't be long before they headed up to her parents house. They loved Callie, and she really liked them, so it was a no brainer. "Fancy heading to my parents house for thanksgiving?"

"I would love that." Callie smiled. "I miss the whole family orientated thanksgiving. It's what its all about."

"It is. We will arrange it nearer the time, but my mom will be beside herself when I tell her we will be joining them. She loves thanksgiving."

"Awesome."

Stepping inside and locking the door up for the night, the couple made their way into the living room and took a seat. It had been a long day, and right now, Arizona just wanted to snuggle down on the couch and not move until her eyes refused to stay open.

 _This woman is amazing, and I swear I'm going to do everything I can to make her feel better._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to reading all of your reviews.**

 **Song was 'Amazed' by Lonestar.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for all of your recent reviews and follows/favourites. It means a lot.**

 **Seems a few people don't like the idea of a song a chapter (although it's taken them 45 chapters to realise that its that kind of fic), so I will lay off them a little if that is what other people want. (I'd appreciate the opinions of my regulars. You all know who you are). Oh, and too much sex apparently?**

 **Chapter 46 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 46:

* * *

Feet up on the coffee table, Callie was finally relaxing. It had been two weeks since her fiancés parents had left and both women had been busier than they had imagined. Having flown to LA for promotional work, it had been almost a week since she had seen the blonde, and right now, she needed a hug and a night in with a movie. It was all she had thought about since the day she landed in LA.

Not due home for another two hours, Arizona had promised Callie a night of snuggles, and now, the brunette was sat bored at home. She hated being away from her fiancé, and although Arizona had insisted she go and see to her work, Callie had protested until the blonde wouldn't listen anymore. Being away from her was hard, and she had made the decision earlier in the week to postpone her tour for the foreseeable. Arizona wouldn't like it, but it was tough. She had wasted enough time during her last tour being away, and now, she wasn't prepared to let that potentially happen again. They were in a good place right now, and Callie couldn't bring herself to jeopardise that.

Hearing the doorbell blare out around their huge home, Callie flinched. _I really need to change that. Someone is going to have a heart attack._ Removing herself from the couch, she walked barefoot across the room and unlocked the door. Swinging it open wide, Callie smiled. "I thought you'd never be ho-"

"Hi, Callie."

Stood slack jawed, brown eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never in her life had she been so shocked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come visit."

"Why?" Callie furrowed her brow. "Why now?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't understand why you are here, Aria." Callie felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"If you let me in, I can explain."

"O-Okay." Stepping aside, the brunette let her sister through into her home. Her home with her lesbian fiancé.

"It's so good to see you, Cal." The other brunette smiled. "So good."

"Then why has it taken you so long to turn up at my door? How did you even know where I lived?"

"Where is she?"

"Who? The woman I'm living in sin with?" Callie scoffed. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she was truly shocked to find her sister at her front door.

"Cal, please. I'm here to make amends. Or at least I'm going to try." Her sister gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for how things turned out."

"Does dad even know you are here?"

"He does." Aria stated. "It's been hard. Really hard."

Rolling her eyes as she turned her back, Callie offered her sister a drink and moved into the kitchen. Making a fresh pot of coffee, the brunette was struggling to understand how her day had turned out. Her sister, who she hadn't seen for at least four years, was sitting in her living room, as if nothing had ever happened. They'd been so close growing up. Callie had always been overprotective of her, being the older of the two, but that had all turned to shit when her family found out she was dating Jaida.

Pouring two cups of coffee, Callie joined her sister in her living room and took a seat on the opposite couch. "So, why are you here?"

"Because I miss you, Cal."

"You've only just figured that out? I was your sister, Aria. I was your sister and you just disowned me. Can you imagine how that made me feel? Seriously, can you?"

"I'm sorry. Me and dad have been desperate to see you, for a long time, but mom is just so freaking stubborn. You know how she can be."

"Yeah, I do. I've been experiencing mom for years now. Why doesn't dad stand up to her and be a man? He may have a tonne of money, but he doesn't have any balls, that's for sure." Callie scoffed.

A slight giggle falling from the younger sister's mouth, she agreed. "Yeah, neither of us have."

"So where is he? If he misses me so much, where is he?"

"He's talking to mom. He's kind of put his foot down, but she ain't backing down. She's been a right bitch about it all. I'm done with her crap. She thinks that only her opinion matters."

"You didn't say how you knew where I lived? Or has dad been spying on me?"

"No, not at all. Arizona called me."

"What do you mean Arizona called you? Why would she do that?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"She said she hated seeing you upset. Her parents had just visited and she suggested that we all meet up. Rumour has it that you are getting married." The younger Torres raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to contact you, dad too, but we thought you wouldn't want to hear from us. You wouldn't want to know. Which we would totally get."

"Yes, we are getting married." Callie smiled. "I never wanted to contact you because I knew how the conversation would go. The last time I spoke to dad, he told me it was a sin and when I'd come to my senses, I should get in touch. So I didn't. I was done with it all, and I still am. The final straw was when I left Jaida. I couldn't come home, and I couldn't live a lie. So I travelled, and it was the best thing I've ever done."

"What happened to Jaida? I thought you guys were happy." Aria shrugged as she sipped on her coffee. "Jeez, this coffee is good."

"Yeah, we were happy, until she cheated on me and broke my heart." Callie laughed.

"God, I wish I'd have been there for you."

"Oh don't, I've managed perfecting fine, Aria. I mean it's great to see you, but my life is great now. I'm making my own money, and a lot of it. I have the most amazing woman in my life, and look at my freaking house. Better than anything dad ever moved us into. Look at the view." The brunette threw her thumb over her shoulder. "So please, don't come here and feel guilty. Jaida cheating on me was the best thing that ever could have happened. Me taking my music on the road is what led me to Arizona."

"I'm happy for you." Aria smiled. "I always knew you would be okay, but that doesn't excuse our behaviour."

"No, it doesn't." Callie agreed. "Not coming home meant I was able to fall in love with Arizona without being judged, and it allowed me to further my music career. I mean, I performed at Glastonbury for God sake. Who'd have thought it."

"I know, I watched it. I picked up your record the day it was released. Well, two actually."

"You did?"

"Hell yeah. You know I've always loved your music, Callie. I've even caught dad singing along to it in the office a few times."

"Wow. I wish you'd have gotten in touch sooner, Aria. This could have all been different. So much different."

"I know, but I'm here now. I only have a few days in Seattle, but I'd love to spend them with you, and Arizona of course."

"I'd like that." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "But please, when you go back to Miami, don't act like I don't exist. If that's how it's going to be, I'd rather you just left now."

"No way. I've wasted too much time missing you, Cal."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Arizona pulled up in her drive to find an unknown hire car also parked up. Grabbing her things from the passenger seat of her Range Rover, she closed the door and locked up her vehicle for the night. Reaching the front door, she could hear Callie's unmistakable laugh bellowing through the house and bouncing off of the glass doors. Raising an eyebrow, she listened hard and smiled. _I guess Aria arrived._

Slipping her key into the lock, she pushed open the door, and followed the sound of laughter. "Hello?"

"Arizona, you're home." Callie rushed to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arizona smiled. Catching sight of another woman in the house, the blonde made her way into the living room and extended her hand. "Arizona. Nice to finally meet you."

"Hi. Thank you so much for calling me." Aria smiled as she stood and shook the blondes hand.

"I'm glad you listened to me." Arizona stated as she took a seat. "I take it you have worked things out?"

"We are getting there, yes." The younger Torres responded. "It won't be as easy as just walking back into her life, but so far, so good."

"That's good. I'm happy for you both."

"So, how about we order takeout?" Callie questioned as she made her way back into the living room. Handing her fiancé a large glass of white wine, she sat down and topped up her sister's red wine.

"You've just got back from a trip, right?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, LA." Callie shrugged.

"So I'll head back to my hotel and grab some room service. I'm sure you and Arizona would prefer a night alone. Me showing up here doesn't have to change that."

"No." Blonde curls shook. "You don't have to leave. We have all the time in the world to be alone. You are only here for a few days."

"Really, I don't want to intrude." The younger Torres stood. "We could spend time tomorrow? Maybe some shopping?"

"Aria, you are not going back to your hotel. Why would you stay at a hotel when we have like a million guest rooms?" The brunette laughed.

"Callie, I've just shown up here. I don't expect you and Arizona to put me up for the night."

"Well that's tough, because you're staying.

Besides, we've all been drinking so neither of us can give you a ride."

"I can get a cab."

"No you can't. Takeout?"

"Sure." The other woman sighed in defeat. "If it would be okay with the both of you."

"Of course it is." Arizona smiled. Switching her gaze to her fiancé, the blonde threw her a wink. "Grab the menus beautiful."

* * *

Later that evening, Callie had slipped off to take a quick shower. Travelling had taken it out of her, and she needed to wash away the unexpected stress, and excitement from her day. Leaving Arizona with her sister, she knew they would both discuss their family problems, but the brunette was okay with that. Contacting her family had been one of the most amazing things Arizona could have ever done for her, and she would be forever in her debt. No houses or cars could cover the priceless gift of her sister and maybe one day, her father.

Yes, she had been pissed when she first found Aria on the other side of her front door, but realising that it meant the potential of a relationship with the younger woman, Callie pushed her own stubbornness aside, and embraced the fact that Aria had turned up in Seattle. It meant the world to her, and although it had been some time since they seen each other, it strangely felt like they had never been apart.

Turning the taps and waiting for the bathroom to steam up, Callie turned and faced the mirror. She was happy, and she felt good. She had felt good for the past two years, since meeting Arizona, but now, she felt like her life was falling back into place. Happy, like she had always wanted to be.

Filling her wine glass, followed by Aria's, Arizona took a seat outside by the fire pit, and decided now was the time to get to know her sister in law. She had a little anger built up inside because of the situation her fiancé had been in for several years, but it wasn't her place to display that anger. She didn't understand how a family could disown one of their own children, but they had, and now she was prepared to pick up the pieces, and hopefully make it right between them.

Settling back in their seats, a comfortable silence fell over the two women. Sipping on her red wine, Aria was the first to break that silence. She wanted to explain herself to Arizona, and although she knew she didn't have to, she felt she owed it to the woman who had looked after her sister, and took care of her when she herself couldn't.

"Arizona, I wanted to thank you again for contacting me." Aria stated as she cleared her throat.

"It's no problem. I mean, I shouldn't have had to contact you in the first place, but what's done is done, right?" Arizona shrugged.

"No, you shouldn't have, but I truly am grateful for the opportunity to reconnect with my sister. That is all because of you." Aria smiled.

Taking in the woman's features, Arizona couldn't believe how alike the two women were. Aria, a little shorter than Callie, had the same deep brown eyes, and the same dark hair as her sister. From a distance, you'd swear they were the same person. Smiling back at the younger Torres, Arizona gave a slight nod. "Just don't disown her again. It's not right."

"I know it isn't. Our mother can be a nightmare."

"I've heard. She really misses you guys you know." The blonde stated as she looked out over the lake. "I know she cries about it. She doesn't tell me, and she does it away from me, but I know she does. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I'm here now to make it right, and daddy is hoping to get in touch with her soon. He's working on mom."

"That's good." Arizona smiled. "I couldn't imagine not speaking to my family. They mean the world to me."

"Yeah, Callie was saying how great they are before."

"You and Callie have to make it up between yourselves. I'd give anything to see my brother again, so please, don't let it happen again."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. Timothy Robbins. We lost him in Iraq."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Aria have the blonde a sad smile. "I have so much respect for our servicemen and women."

"Can I ask you to do something for me then?" Arizona questioned.

"Of course."

"Take that respect you have, and give it all to your sister. What's the point in our men and women giving their lives for us to live in peace, if people can't even be civil to their siblings?"

"I get it."

"She's still the same person you know. The one your parents raised her to be. She just, has a different taste when it comes to relationships. That's not a bad thing, and the sooner your mother realises that, the sooner she too can rebuild her relationship with her amazingly talented and beautiful daughter."

"You speak so highly of her. Our Cal has never had anyone like that in her life before. I can see how happy you both are and I've only been here for a few hours." The younger Torres stated. "She used to tag along with the wrong people. People who only needed her when they needed something. I was relieved when she told me Jaida was out of the picture. I never did like her."

"Why? Did you know Jaida?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. We all grew up together in Miami. She was always getting what she wanted. She would call Callie if she needed help with something, but if Callie needed her, she was unavailable."

"Yeah, she seems very demanding. We, um, we had a few issues with her along the way." Arizona laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. She was so self centred. I'm just glad Callie finally got rid of her. Look at the end result." Aria gave a nod Arizona's way. "I'm so looking forward to getting to know you."

"I'm looking forward to it too. Hopefully your father with visit soon and we can all start getting things back on track. I'm not a monster, and neither is Callie for being gay. It's just who we are. We are good people, and we are no different to you or anyone else."

"I know that, and so does he. It's mom. Her beliefs in catholicism sometimes overpower what she knows is true. She loves Callie, she just cannot bring herself to accept how her life is. I hope one day she can move past it and meet you, because you are great, Arizona. You do what you believe is right, and it's worked for me."

"Just try, for me." The blonde smiled at the younger Torres. "Try to speak to your mom and see how it goes. Maybe she will bend, maybe she won't."

"Yeah, maybe." Brown eyes rolled playfully.

"My father bent for me, and that was something I never expected. Being a military man, I just figured I'd be asked to pack my bags. You know, 'how fast can you get out of my house', but instead, he asked me if I was still who he raised me to be. The relief I felt when he didn't hit the roof was unbelievable, and we are closer than ever now."

"That's great. I just wish mom would see sense." The other woman sighed. "I know Callie doesn't care anymore, but I hate not seeing her. I hate not being able to mention her name at home. Me and dad go outside and discuss her success and her music. You know, tell mom we are taking a walk. Shes not stupid, she knows exactly how we feel about her behaviour, but mom has always been head of the house, so we don't get a say."

"Well, you know you are always welcome here. Instead of sneaking around and talking about Callie, come here and visit. She would love it." Arizona stood from her seat and straightened herself out.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'm heading inside. It's getting a little cold out here."

"Would it be okay if I just sit here for a little longer? Clear my head?" Aria questioned the blonde who was now making her way up the decked area.

"Sure. If you need anymore wood for the pit, just let me know."

* * *

Climbing into bed, Arizona smiled as she settled down next to her fiancé. She had spent the entire week alone at night, and it was nice to have the familiarity of her evenings back. Even if they did have a guest staying. "I've missed you in our bed."

"I've missed you too." Callie smiled as she placed an arm around pale shoulders. "LA was boring without you."

"What did you do there?"

"Photoshoot for a magazine interview, a few other interviews, and caught up with Darryl. That's it really." Callie shrugged. "Did you have a good week?"

"Yeah it was okay. Boring without you, and very lonely in this huge house, but yeah, it was okay."

"So, are we going to talk about what you have done for me or are we totally ignoring the fact that my fiancé is the most amazing woman to ever walk this planet?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was hoping you weren't going to make a big deal out of it." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "It really isn't a big deal."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm not." Blonde curls shook. "I just wanted to do something for you, and thankfully, it worked. You are happier than you have been in a while."

"That's not true." Callie furrowed her brow. "Yes, I'm happy that Aria is here, but as long as I have you, I am happy. You know that, right?"

"Callie, I seen how upset you were when I told you my parents were coming to stay. You were happy for me, but I could see that it hurt. I could see that it hurt to not have your family here too. I want you to be on good terms with them, family is important to me, and I want it to be important to you too."

"It is, and I'm so happy that you done what you done." Red lips grazed pink. "You really are amazing, and I hope that if my parents ever come around to the idea, they will love you just as much as Aria does."

"She barely knows me, Calliope."

"Yeah but she's done nothing but praise you since she's been here. She's very impressed."

"Good, that's how it should be. I'm not here to impress people, but it's always a bonus." Arizona laughed. " As long as _you_ are impressed by me then that is good enough for me."

Rolling over and pressing her body down onto the blonde beneath her, Callie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm _always_ impressed by you, Arizona. _Always."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Keep the reviews coming. It's much appreciated.**


	47. Chapter 47 - Leave while i'm not looking

**Apologies for the delay in updating this fic. The music didn't disappear, I just had a few different roads I wanted to take this chapter. Having finally decided, it is now up. Thank God. It was beginning to keep me awake at night.**

 **Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews. As you can see, the whole 'laying off the songs' lasted five minutes. I have no intention to stop my songs per chapter, as that was the plan all along. It was only a small number of people who made a comment about it, but I still like to get your opinions. You know who you are. :)**

 **Anyway, less of that! Let's get back to the lyrics and the hot Calzona sex that we all love. (Although there is no sex in this chapter, sorry!)**

 **Hopefully this will make my American readers election day a little less long.**

 **Chapter 47 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Leave While I'm Not Looking

* * *

You know that feeling? The one that makes you wonder if you are even alive? You wonder if you are alive because it isn't possible to feel this happy and content with you life? That was exactly how Callie Torres was feeling right now. She had spent the past several years of her life living with what she thought was happiness. Sure, she had lost her family, but she had Jaida. She thought the happiness they had shared was all she had ever wanted. Turns out, that couldn't have been further from the truth. No, that happiness had been one based on a lie, and eventually, it led to the most devastating heartbreak she thought imaginable.

Sat out, feet dangling over the dock, she glanced at her reflection in the water beneath her. She had woken to find a strange feeling settling quickly in the pit of her stomach. Unable to put her finger on it, she had pulled on some sweats, a hoodie, and left her fiancé to continue sleeping, and now she found herself outside at 7am.

The more she stared at her reflection, the more she wondered what her life had become. The woman staring back at her wasn't the same woman who had over three years ago, packed up her life in Miami, and travelled around the US, but she knew that. That woman was long gone. Instead, she found herself to be more bright, more… settled in her life.

The feeling that had settled in her stomach? Pure happiness. Coming back from LA, she had never expected to find her sister on her doorstep. Even a call would have shocked her. Aria was here, and it was all down to the beautiful woman she had fallen hopelessly in love with. The kind of love she had only ever read about. Hell, she had never even dreamed about it. It seemed too unrealistic to do so.

Arizona Robbins had made it perfectly clear yesterday that she would do just about anything for her, and for that, she could never repay her. Not that she had to.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't been happy before, because she had, but this was a totally different kind. One which could consume her entire thoughts, and she would happily let it. Three years ago, she walked away from the woman she had loved for five years. She had walked away from her home, her friends, and what she _had_ thought to be her happiness. Determined to never let anyone in again, she had promised herself that her music was the only thing that mattered. That was, until Arizona came into her life. She came into her life, and made her doubt everything she had ever believed, and everything she had ever thought was possible, and the end result? Amazing.

Now sat with nothing but her own thoughts consuming her, she tried desperately not to let her doubts creep to the forefront of her mind. Beginning to wonder what her life would be like had she never met her fiancé, she felt a sadness was over her entire being. _Why are you even thinking this?_ She knew why she was thinking it. She was thinking about it because she knew that it was perfectly possible and plausible, that one day, Arizona may meet someone else. That's how her life had always been. People telling her what she wanted to hear, only to eventually walk out on her. Her family had done it, and her ex had done it. Although none of that really mattered right now, she couldn't help the ache which was slowly resting in her heart. The ache which told her that she could never live without a certain blonde. The ache which told her that no matter how happy they were right now, it may not always be like that. _What if she can't do this when I have to go back on tour? What it she can't cope with the fans and the lovestruck employees along the journey?_ It had happened before, and it had almost killed her. She couldn't let that happen again. The thought of another Claire coming into the picture caused her body to shiver. That time away from Arizona had genuinely been the most heartbreaking time of her life. At one point, she wasn't sure she would ever see the blonde again, but she had, and now they were better than ever.

The thought of ever losing Arizona brought tears to her eyes. She knew it was silly to be thinking like this, but she had to consider the possibility. _There is no reason why she wouldn't ever leave me. You can't help who you fall in love with, and one day, she may fall harder for someone else. Harder than she fell for me._ Wiping away tears with her knuckle, Callie let out a slight giggle. It was stupid to be spending the morning in this way. It was stupid to even think about it, but her mind was now switched on, and she couldn't battle her way through it. So she decided to allow it to pass through her, like an unexpected venom that had cropped up from nowhere.

The thought, eating away at her slowly, her mind instantly took her to the moment she found Jaida with another woman. It hurt. It hurt bad. Seeing the woman she loved between the legs of another had absolutely devastated her, and she knew that she couldn't go through that ever again. She _had_ loved Jaida, and she would never deny that. She had loved her enough to truly believe that they would be together forever, and although their relationship wasn't as good and as certain as she would have liked, she truly believed that her then girlfriend wouldn't cheat on her. She didn't believe there was any reason to do so.

Tears now falling hard, Callie sobbed into her hands. Her heart hurting like it had three years ago, the face between the unidentified redheads thighs on her bathroom floor transformed into Arizona. The shock, yet pleasure on her face from being between another woman's legs flashing before her eyes, Callie shook her head, hard. _Why is my body doing this to me?_ Taking deep breaths, the brunette tried to centre herself, and remove the vile thoughts from her mind.

Using the sleeve of her hoodie to lessen the wetness of her eyes, she heard footsteps behind her. Frozen in her place, she refused to look back. If it was Arizona behind her, how the hell was she supposed to explain herself? How was she supposed to tell her she had just imagined Arizona cheating on her? Pulling up her hood, she tried hard to cover her profile from the unidentified body behind her.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?" She continued to look out onto the water, legs swinging enthusiastically.

"Why are you out here this early?" Arizona questioned as she bent down behind her fiancé, arms instantly wrapping around her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep. I'll be in soon." She shrugged. "Go back inside, it's too cold to be out here."

"Can I sit with you?" The blonde dropped down beside her and placed her head on Callie's shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind? This view is too good to pass up this time of the morning."

"Sure." Callie turned her head slightly, ensuring that the other woman couldn't see her face.

"I-Is everything okay?" Arizona's voice was laced with uncertainty. "Did you and Aria have a disagreement?"

Glancing further over to her right, Callie shook her head. "No, no. We are fine."

"So what's up?"

"I don't really feel like talking right now. I'm okay, though."

"Mm, you don't seem it. Have I done something to upset you?" Arizona furrowed her brow. She was at a total loss.

"No, not at all. You are perfect. I just have some things on my mind right now. Stupid really."

"Can't be that stupid if you are sat out here before the sun is even up." The blonde nudged the other woman and hoped she would give her a little more.

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like without me in it?" The words fell from her mouth before Callie even had time to process what she had said.

"I don't have to wonder. I didn't have you in my life. Remember? Claire? Your tour?" Arizona scoffed. "What is this about?"

"I was just thinking." Shoulders shrugged again. Callie felt empty, and she didn't like it. It was ridiculous to even be thinking of Arizona leaving her, but for some reason, she had woken this morning feeling extremely happy, and quickly extremely insecure.

"You were thinking about us not being together?" Arizona spat. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she couldn't understand why her fiancé was acting this way. Last night they had spent the most amazing time together, and now, Callie was barely even speaking to her. "Is there something you are trying to tell me? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Head snapping around instantly, brown eyes met blue. "What? No. No way."

"Have you been crying?"

Giving a slight shrug of her shoulders, Callie dropped her gaze. "Yeah."

"Why? Has something happened?" The other woman questioned.

"No. I just, I have this horrible feeling that I can't shake." Callie stated. "Can you promise me something?"

Pale hands reaching up and caressing a cold tanned cheek, Arizona smiled. "Anything."

"Don't ever leave me."

"What? I'm not, I won't." Blonde curls shook. "What's going on, Calliope?"

"Nothing is going on. I felt really happy a little while ago, and now I'm just worried that it won't be like that forever. That you won't be happy with me forever."

"I'll always be happy with you, Cal."

"You don't know that. You can't say that for certain."

"Um, I can." Blue eyes narrowed.

"How? How can you be so sure of something like that?" The brunette gave her fiancé a pleading look. Like she was waiting for the answer to all of her problems.

"Because I have never felt the way I do about you, with anyone else. Ever. I know I never will feel that way about anyone else."

"But what if someone else comes along and you just fall madly in love with them?" Callie quizzed.

"Not going to happen. I promise you. You are it for me, Calliope. You always will be." Arizona smiled as she pulled her fiancé into her chest. "You have to believe that."

"Okay. Just, please don't do what she done. I couldn't take it again."

"Who? Jaida?" The blonde laughed. "Are you asking me to never cheat on you?"

"No, don't break my heart like she did. However you do it, just, don't." Callie toyed with a stray piece of cotton on the edge of her hoodie. "Please."

"I would never do that to you." Caressing the brunettes back, Arizona felt her own tears beginning to form. "Why don't we head inside and climb back into bed for a little while longer. You are freezing, baby."

"Okay." The brunettes tone was childlike, and it broke Arizona's heart.

Pulling Callie up by her feet, Arizona stopped her from making her way inside. "Callie, I need you to look at me." Curling her fingers under her chin, she brought the brunettes gaze to her own. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what has got you feeling like this, but you have to know that I love you, and I always will."

"I'm sorry, I think the emotions of yesterday have just caught up with me. I lay awake this morning thinking about Aria going back home, and not seeing her again."

"But you will see her again. Hopefully next time with your dad."

"Then I realised how happy I was with you, and that it didn't matter. I came out here so I didn't wake you, and then I started thinking about if you walked away from me, like they did. It broke my heart. I could actually see you-" Cutting her own words before she told Arizona that she had imagined her cheating she cleared her throat. "I could see you without me."

"Well I think you need to have a little talk with that wandering mind of yours because that is never going to happen. Ever." Linking their fingers together, Arizona guided them both back up the dock and towards the house. "Please don't think about that, it's not likely to happen."

"Yeah, and I thought my girlfriend of five years cheating on me was unlikely to happen, but it did. Right in front of my eyes."

"Baby, stop! This is silly. I know you are feeling emotional right now, with Aria being here, but please, you have to stop this. It's not healthy, and if it carries on, I don't think I could handle the accusation of cheating on you. If you let your mind take over like that, then eventually, you will start to believe it." Arizona stated, without taking her eyes off of her fiancé.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, we all feel like that sometimes, but don't let it eat away at you. Please."

"Okay." Callie gave a slight nod. Taking a mental note to give herself a little space later, she had already decided that she needed her music to vent her frustration. It wasn't frustration for Arizona or their relationship, but the frustration that her own mind had caused. She knew it was wrong to ever think the way she was, but she was having some sort of breakdown deep inside her mind, and she knew that it wasn't okay to feel that way. Once she had cleared her mind with her music, she would block out any thoughts of her past, and how they could come back to haunt her, and she would continue to be happy with Arizona. She had to. It was the truth.

* * *

Sat in their local coffee shop, Callie watched as Aria approached with their drinks. It was nice to have her sister around, and although she wasn't certain that she would see a great deal of her once she went home, she had taken Arizona's advice on board, and decided not to dwell on it.

It had been a day of mixed emotions so far, and it was barely even two in the afternoon. Deciding that she would enjoy her sister's last day in Seattle, the brunette straightened herself out and smiled. Thanking Aria for her coffee, she cleared her throat. "So, do you have much work when you get back to Miami?"

"Yeah, Daddy is hitting me with everything he has right now. That's why I couldn't stay longer."

"Tell him you need a break." Callie shrugged.

"We have three hotels left to renovate and then I can take a pretty long break. I've already told him that that is the plan." The younger Torres smiled. "I love him, but jeez, he works me hard."

"Yeah, I see nothing has changed, huh?"

"Yep. Not much has changed." Aria gave a nod in agreement as she sipped on her coffee. "So, Arizona is pretty great."

"Yeah. She is." The brunette sighed. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it, Cal. It's clear she loves you. I can see that just by the way she looks at you. It's adorable."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's good to see you happy. I think you make her pretty happy too."

"I'd like to think that I do." Callie smiled.

"You forget that I speak Spanish." Aria laughed. "I heard you last night when you locked up for the night. If mother knew you had such a mouth."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It had been a long week away from her."

"Hmm, sounded like it." The younger Torres raised an eyebrow. "As long as you are happy though, right?"

"Right." Callie agreed. "We are. Unbelievably happy." Unsure of whether she was telling herself, or her sister that, she gave a wide smile and laughed.

It was true. They were unbelievable happy, but the days events and emotions was beginning to wear her down, and right now, she didn't know what kind of evening would be in store for the couple. She hadn't meant to insinuate that Arizona was in any way similar to Jaida, and she hoped her fiancé knew that. She also knew how much the blonde disliked her ex, so to be asked 'not to do what she done' was like being punched in the face. It wasn't how she meant it, and it wasn't what was supposed to come out of her mouth.

Hopeful that she could somehow salvage what she had almost ruined, she sipped on her coffee and sent off a quick message.

 _Hey, can we talk later? About this morning? - Callie x_

 _Sure. I won't be home until after five, though. - A x_

 _Okay. I love you. - Callie x_

 _I know. I love you, too - A x_

Turning her attention back to her sister, she continued to make small talk and thought about how she could start up her chat later that evening with Arizona. _Do I buy her a gift? Do I book us a holiday?_ Frowning at her own thoughts, she tried hard to listen to Aria's words. _No, she doesn't need a gift or a holiday. She just needs you. Fully present, you!_

* * *

Checking the clock, it was a little before five in the evening. Satisfied that she had enough time to let off a little steam, Callie made her way outside and took a seat behind her piano. Her baby. Her other love. Her head was full of every possible bad thought, and right now, she couldn't be around anyone else. _This is silly._ Sighing, she began caressing the black and white keys beneath her fingertips.

 _If you're gonna leave  
You're gonna leave my heart in pieces  
If you're gonna go  
Then you're gonna be the reason why  
I I I cry_

 _If this is goodbye  
Then you're gonna leave me shattered  
You're gonna take away  
Only everything that matters  
I I I might die_

 _So if you go  
Leave while I'm not looking  
Do it fast  
Oh please don't kill me slow  
Leave while I'm not looking  
Go silently  
So my heart won't know  
Leave while I'm not looking  
'Cause I can't watch you go  
Watch you go  
Watch you go_

Moving down the hallway, Aria was startled when she found her sisters fiancé standing out of view, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, Arizona. I didn't know you were home."

"Sorry, I've only just got home now." Arizona gave the younger Torres a sad smile. "You all set for going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just heard Cal singing and thought I'd come check it out. It's been a long time since I heard that voice." Asia smiled.

"She missed you, you know." Blue eyes narrowed. "You aren't going to disappear again are you? I'm not sure she could take it."

"No. No way." Aria stated. "I don't care what my mother's opinion is anymore. I've wasted these past few years without her, and I'm not prepared to waste anymore."

"Good. I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces, so please, stick to your word."

"I will, Arizona. I promise." Standing back, the younger Torres listened hard to her sister's words. Callie had always been one to release her emotions via song, and that was exactly what she was doing.

 _If this is the end_  
 _Then it's only gonna end me_  
 _You rip my heart apart_  
 _There ain't nothing gonna mend me_  
 _I I I won't lie_

 _If you walk away_  
 _Then baby I don't wanna see it_  
 _You're gonna take away_  
 _Only all I've ever needed_  
 _I I I might die_

 _So if you go_  
 _Leave while I'm not looking_  
 _Do it fast_  
 _Oh please don't kill me slow_  
 _Leave while I'm not looking_  
 _Go silently_  
 _So my heart won't know_  
 _Leave while I'm not looking_  
 _'Cause I can't watch you go_  
 _Watch you go_  
 _Watch you go_

Hearing the emotion in her fiancés voice, Arizona quickly discovered that the words falling from her lips were not for her sister, but for her. Clearing her throat, and stopping her own tears from falling, she watched as Callie leant her head against the piano, spent.

"Could you excuse us for a moment please, Aria?"

"Sure. I could use a nap before dinner anyway." The smaller brunette smiled as she turned on her heel to leave.

Stepping outside, Arizona took a seat beside Callie. She could see that she was hurting, and although she had told her repeatedly that morning that there was nothing for her to worry about, it was clear that her fiancé was struggling with something. Placing her hand on the brunettes thigh, Arizona made her presence known. "Calliope?"

Startled, she lifted her head to find the most beautiful blue eyes gazing back at her. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were home. I was just, um, well, I don't know what I was doing."

"Callie, is everything okay? With us?" Arizona furrowed her brow as a sinking feeling settled in her stomach. Those words she had just heard sung so beautifully, and heartfelt, were not words she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I'm just having a shitty day. I'm sorry for dragging you into it."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. What's up? Please talk to me."

"Okay, but not here." Callie smiled. Removing herself from her bench, she pulled the blonde up with her and linked their fingers together. "Let's take a walk."

Giving the brunette a nod, Arizona fell in step with her and followed, waiting for some sort of start to their talk.

"This day has been awful." Callie stated.

"Is it because Aria is going back home?"

"No. I just woke up feeling so strange this morning, and it's kind of stuck with me all day."

"Is this what we spoke about this morning? About your worries? For the future?" Arizona tightened her grip on the hand in hers.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we spoke about it, and I believed everything you said, it's just, it won't go away."

Truly stunned by her fiancés behaviour today, Arizona racked her brain to figure out where it had all come from. She honestly had no idea at all. Maybe it was the emotions of the past day or so with Aria turning up unannounced, and maybe it was something different all together, she didn't know.

"I don't know what you want me to say or do to show you that I'm here to stay, Callie. This has all came from nowhere, and it's really starting to unsettle me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

"But why?"

"I really have no idea." Callie smiled. "But I'm feeling better now that you are home."

"What brought it on? All of this worry?" Arizona questioned. "Something must have brought it on."

"I was just thinking this morning about how I had never been this happy. Then I started to worry about what it will be like when I go back on tour and I'm away from home. After everything that happened last time, it just got me." Tanned fingers ran through dark curls. "I'm worried that you aren't going to be okay with it, and then it will all crumble around us again."

"But it won't. I trust you, and you trust me, so there is no reason that it will crumble." The blonde stopped them from walking any further. Turning Callie into her, she wrapped her arms around a strong curvaceous waist. "I love you, Callie, and I promise we are going to be okay."

"You promise? Because I can't keep putting it off. I want to, but I can't. I mean, I'm not going on tour like soon, but eventually I will have to, and I need to know that we are okay before that happens."

"It is okay. Everything is okay. I understand that it is your job, and I understand that you have to be away from home. I got lucky with the editor's job at the magazine so I no longer have to travel, unless I want to, but this is always who you've been. I came into this knowing that."

"Why are you so amazing?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm not. I can assure you. We are just too good together to let this come between us again." Arizona pressed a kiss to red lips. "Now, let's get inside and order dinner. Your sister is leaving tomorrow so the least we can do is make her last evening here enjoyable."

Tugging on the brunettes wrist, Arizona felt a weight drop into the pit of her stomach. She hadn't thought about Callie going back on the road, and although she knew it would eventually happen, they had been so caught up in their move and their recent amazing relationship, that she had totally forgotten all about Callie's fame.

It was true, though. She wouldn't let the worries of tours and new albums derail what they had built between them. She had allowed that to happen last time, and this time, there was no way she was letting her fiancé worry for three months, alone. There was no way she was letting some slutty PA get between them again. The heartache and the devastation she had felt last time had been too much to take.

Leaning into the brunette, Arizona tightened her grip on her hand and smiled. "You know, we could start planning the wedding if you like? Take your mind off of things for a little while?"

"Perfect. No time like the present."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews. Good luck with the future of your country. May the best woman, or man, win.**

 **Song was 'Leave while I'm not looking' by Paloma Faith. Check it out, it's awesome.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks for all of your recent reviews.**

 **Chapter 48 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 48

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Aria had returned home. She had promised Callie that they would talk every couple of day, and so far, she had kept her promise. It was great knowing that she had at least one family member willing to take her for who she was, but that didn't mean she didn't secretly wish her father would call. It hadn't been long, so she knew it would take a little time, and after the amount of time they'd spent apart, she could handle a little longer.

Callie was doing okay in terms of blocking out the doubts she felt for her relationship, she had to, it wasn't healthy, but every time Arizona brought up their wedding plans, that sinking feeling reared it's head once again. The doubt, the hurt, the feeling of one day losing her fiancé continued to eat away at her. This wasn't Arizona's problem, she knew that, so she would allow it to bubble away inside, and hope that one day, it would disappear as quickly as it had presented itself.

Never had she been so sure, yet so uncertain about anything in her life. Arizona loved her, and she the same, but the thought of ever losing her was too much to bear, and even though she knew it was wrong to think in this way, the second she lay down and closed her eyes, the image of Arizona with another woman continued to replay in her mind. _Stop! This has to stop!_ Rolling her body away from the blonde beside her, Callie sighed and closed her eyes. She refused to let anymore tears fall for the situation she had put herself in. It wasn't going to happen, so the tears were useless. Arizona was beside her, in bed, asleep. She wasn't going anywhere, and the sooner Callie's mind registered that, the sooner she could get a peaceful night's sleep. Something she hadn't experienced in a few weeks. _I have to cancel my contract. I have to do what I think is right for our relationship. I have to do what's right for us._

* * *

"Please-" A mumble fell from red lips. "Please, don't."

Callie had tossed and turned for three hours, and having finally fallen asleep, her visions came back to ensure that her night would be as unsettled as the past twenty one previous.

"I can't." Strong legs kicked around the bed. "No, leave."

Sleepily turning over, Arizona listened to her fiancé once again talking in her sleep. She had listened to it most night's since Aria had left, and she had put it down to the emotional rollercoaster her body had been put through. This though? This was becoming a little silly. About to reach out and soothe the brunette beside her, she froze.

"I loved you, Ari-"

"Callie? Baby?" Reaching out, she couldn't bare to hear whatever may follow.

Gently shaking Callie, she pulled back as her fiancé shot up in the bed and gasped. "Don't touch me."

"Callie? I'm here." The blonde sat up and ran her palm down a bare back. Furrowing her brow, she tried to get the brunettes attention. "Baby, it's okay. Bad dream, huh?"

Legs swinging around to the edge of the bed, Callie turned her back on her fiancé. "Yeah. Something like that." Standing, she slipped on an oversized hoodie and slowly, unsteadily made her way out of the door.

Shocked by her fiancés behaviour, Arizona shook her head and gave herself a moment to wake up. Checking the time, it was barely 4am, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She had a long day at the office ahead, and one that was going to be filled with meetings and business plans meant that sleep was her best friend right now. Wondering if she should leave the brunette to calm herself down, she lay back. _No, you need to sort this out. It has been going on too long._

Pulling the heavy blanket back, she slid out of their bed and felt around the darkness for her robe. Wrapping herself up, she left the room and quietly made her way down the hall. Reaching the kitchen, she found it to be in darkness, and as she glanced around, she caught sight of her fiancé sitting outside, knees up to her chest on the deck.

Pulling open the glass sliding door, she wrapped her robe tighter around her. "Callie, come back inside. It's freezing out here."

"I'm okay here for a little while." Callie rocked her body. "Go back to bed, Arizona. I just need a little air."

"No, Cal. You've been talking in your sleep for weeks, and now look where it has got you. You have just left _our_ bed, after telling me not to touch you. I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it." Arizona held herself.

"It's nothing." The brunette snapped. "Go to bed, Arizona."

"You know what? Fine. Speak to me like that all you want. Don't push me away, Callie, I've done nothing wrong. NOTHING!" Removing herself from her fiancés space, Arizona stepped back inside and closed the door. She couldn't be around Callie right now, not if she was going to cause an argument.

Heading back down towards their bedroom, Arizona sighed and slammed the door shut. This had been going on for weeks, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She had suggested they begin wedding preparations, and although Callie was initially excited, she now seemed to have no desire to do so. Slipping off her robe, she climbed back into bed and lay back. It was cold and lonely without the brunette beside her, but she wouldn't be spoken to like that, not when she had no idea what was causing that kind of attitude, or that kind of behaviour.

* * *

Waking up to cold sheets, Arizona groaned. Not only had she slept through her alarm, but her fiancé had clearly decided against sharing their bed. _This is ridiculous._ Climbing out of bed, she hit off the blaring alarm sounding throughout the room. Deciding against finding Callie, she slipped off into their en suite bathroom and turned the taps. A shower was what she needed, and she needed it quick. She didn't have time to argue right now, she had too much work to do at the office, and Callie knew that. If she wanted to act like a child and keep her feelings inside, then that was on her.

Stepping under the hot water, she felt the stress of their early morning discussion, or the lack of, wash away. Furrowing her brow at the harsh tone her fiancé used with her, she was at a loss. Sure, they'd had a discussion a few weeks ago about Callie's insecurities, but she felt things had been okay since. Okay, but not great. She had tried to ease Callie's worries, and if they were still there, she wasn't sure what she could do to make things better. It was clear the brunette didn't want to be around her right now, so she would give her the space she believed the other woman needed. Space she didn't want from her, but she truly didn't know what would ease the tension between them.

Checking the time, she was really pushing it now. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a large towel and moved back into the bedroom. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, it would have to do. She didn't have time to sit pampering herself. Rummaging through the huge walk in closet, she decided on her outfit and quickly changed.

Expecting to find fresh coffee when she reached the kitchen, she groaned. Callie was nowhere in sight, and she had no coffee to satisfy her before hitting the road. Settling for a cup of instant, she prepared her travel mug and waited. Quietly making her way down the hall, she found the sleeping form of her fiancé in the guest room. _Huh? We are now sleeping in separate beds?_ Feeling a slight anger rise inside, she pulled herself away from waking Callie, mainly for fear of saying something she may regret. Shaking her head, she shuffled back down to the kitchen, grabbed her coffee and everything else she would need for the day ahead and quickly scribbled a note. She didn't have time. She didn't have time, and she knew she needed it.

* * *

Eyes opening, they glanced around the room. Callie found herself in an unfamiliar bed, with an ache in her stomach. _Shit! Arizona._ Scrambling out of the guest bed as quickly as she could, she made her way into their bedroom only to find it empty. _Fuck!_ Holding her head in her hands, she sighed. She had messed up, and she had taken her worries out on the woman she was desperately trying not to push away.

 _This is just becoming a joke now._ Pissed off with herself, she stormed off down the hall and hoped that her fiancé would be sat quietly waiting. No such luck. She found their home empty and cold. _Ass! Why would she be sat waiting for you? You snapped last night, and she didn't need that. She didn't deserve that._ Pulling herself up on a kitchen stool, Callie internally chastised herself for her behaviour last night. It may have seemed like nothing at the time, but she should never have spoken to Arizona the way she had. It was the dream. It seemed so real, and in her state of half sleep, her mind was controlling her every movement and her every word.

Catching sight of the note Arizona had left, she removed herself from the stool and picked it up.

 _We need to talk!_

Simple, and straight to the point. She was right, they did need to talk. Callie just couldn't bring herself to explain her actions. It was nothing more than a dream she kept having, and although it obviously meant something, she didn't know what.

Heading off down the hallway, she had to see Arizona, and she had to see her soon. She would never usually go to her office, but she felt that today it was necessary. It was necessary because she had to apologise. She truly felt awful. None of this was Arizona's fault, and the sooner the brunette realised that, the better. She had told herself for weeks that it was getting out of hand, but no matter how hard she tried, something always caused those doubts to rise.

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, Callie kept her head down. She had already received a number of smiles and gasps as she made her way through the lobby and although she loved her fans, she couldn't think about them right now. Her sole focus was on Arizona. Just like it should have been for the past three weeks. Reaching the door she knew her fiancé was behind, she knocked lightly.

Gaining a small and sad "Come in" from her fiancé, she turned the handle and stepped inside. To her left, a very leggy and slim brunette, and to her right, her fiancé. The woman she had come to apologise to. Except she couldn't. She couldn't, because all she could see was the visions she had been having every night, and a very attractive woman sat in Arizona's office. "I, uh-" Shaking her head, she gave the blonde a sad smile. "I don't know why I came here, I'm sorry." Turning to leave, Arizona sat completely confused.

Excusing herself from her personal assistant, she moved towards the door and watched as Callie quickened her pace down the corridor. "Callie?" Her feet began to move in the direction of her fiancé. "CALLIE!"

Turning around suddenly, Callie caught sight of the blonde. "WHAT?"

"Don't 'what' me. I'm supposed to be the woman you love, and you won't speak to me like that." Arizona stopped dead in front of the brunette. "What the hell is your problem."

"Well, I thought there wasn't one, but it appears that she is sitting in your fucking office." The brunette spat. "This explains the dreams. The weird feeling I've felt."

"What?" Arizona scoffed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You, and her." Callie's voice broke. "How long?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Arizona sighed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say what I think you are about to say."

"Why? Truth too painful?"

"Seriously, Callie. If you say or imply what I think you are about to, I won't be home tonight. I can promise you that!" Blue eyes teared up. The ache settling in Arizona's stomach right now was horrible, and she couldn't believe that her fiancé, the love of her life, the only woman she would ever want, or need, was about to suggest that she had been having an affair.

"Do what you want. I'm going home." Callie turned and stepped inside the elevator.

Truly shocked, Arizona couldn't get her feet to cooperate. She had just been accused of cheating, and she wasn't sure what she should do. _Go after her? No, she's angry and seriously needs to cool off._ Deciding against going home right now, she turned and made her way back to her office.

The woman Callie was so worried about? She was nothing more than her assistant. She had employed her to allow herself to have more time at home with the brunette. She had employed her because she had so much work on, and now, it was backfiring. _Seems I can't do anything right._ Her heart was breaking right now, and although she knew Callie was dealing with _something,_ she had never expected this. Never.

* * *

Sat at home, Callie couldn't believe what she had just done. Her mind was in overdrive, and she couldn't stop it from causing her problem after problem. Her plan to apologise had disappeared the second she walked into her fiancés office, and now, she wasn't sure how much damage she had caused. She had held her cell phone in her hand for the last two hours, but she couldn't bring herself to send a message. Truthfully, she couldn't imagine the response she would receive.

The distinct roar of her fiancés car pulling into the drive caused her stomach to drop. She wasn't ready to deal with this right now, but she had caused it, so she would have to. Sitting quietly on the couch, she continued to toy with the cellphone in her hands. She was lost, truly lost, and no matter what was about to happen, she would never forgive herself for the way she had treated Arizona the past two days. It was unacceptable, and she fully understood that.

 _What must she be thinking? She must hate me. I hate me. She didn't deserve any of that._ The brunettes mind continued to reel off all of her thoughts. She just couldn't stop it. She knew she should have told Arizona about the dream she kept having, maybe then, some more reassuring words may have lessened it. No, she had just let it bubble away inside, and now, they were about to come to blows. _We were doing so freaking well._

Closing her eyes as she heard Arizona slip her key into the lock, she braced herself for the hurricane that was about rip through their home, and potentially their relationship.

The sound of heels hitting hardwood, Callie glanced behind her to find Arizona making her way down the hall. Deciding she would give the blonde a little time to cool off, Callie continued to sit, fixed in the spot she had spent the past couple of hours in. Her gaze fixed on an invisible spot on the pristine wall in front of her, she heard her fiancé roll out a suitcase from their closet. Her heart caught in her throat, she froze. _Oh god, she's leaving._

Standing from her spot on the couch, Callie turned to find the most heartbreaking sight she had ever seen. Arizona, wheeling a suitcase down the hallway towards her. Blue eyes, void of any emotion, the brunette watched as her fiancé glared back at her.

"Arizona?"

"I-I can't stay here." Blonde curls shook. "I-I can't."

"Please, I'm sorry." Callie stepped closer.

Stood emotionless, Arizona had never felt so hurt. The shit they had been through, and Callie had never _ever_ accused her of being unfaithful. Never. Sure, they had the episode at the bar when she kissed another woman, but they weren't together, and Callie had agreed on that when they had finally talked things out. This? This was killing her slowly. She had done all she could to reassure her fiancé, and still it had made no difference. Callie's problem? Not talking about her feelings. It had been a downside to their relationship for a while now. She assumed that her music was her way of letting out her frustrations, but Arizona was tired of it. She loved Callie more than anything, but she couldn't take her mood any longer. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she didn't deserve any of this. "Y-You-" Arizona's words caught in her throat as she let out a sob.

Panicked, Callie stepped closer again. "Arizona, please don't go."

"Y-You have just accused me of sleeping with a-another woman." Blue eyes closed as she tried hard to regain her composure. "I would never do that to you."

"I know."

"You do? You have a funny way of showing it." Arizona scoffed. "I don't even know what we are doing lately."

"Please, let me explain. I'm just, I don't know what is wrong with me lately." Callie pleaded with the woman in front of her.

"You don't trust me, Callie." The blonde gave a sad smile. "So I'll go." Removing her hand from the handle of her luggage, she brought it up closer between them. Toying with her engagement ring, she glanced up at Callie, finding a desperate look on her face.

"Please don't. Don't take off that ring." The brunette was fully prepared to drop to her knees right now. "Please."

"This is the second ring you have given me. We are yet to make any plans, because you keep putting them off. I'm not entirely sure why I even have this, Calliope."

"Because I love you, Arizona. You have it because I love you."

"Why won't you plan anything with me?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "Is it because you are waiting for me to fuck up along the way? Are you wanting it back without having to say it? That is certainly how it feels."

"What? No." Dark curls shook.

"You don't want to marry _me_ , Cal." The blonde laughed. "I may not be perfect, I have never claimed to be, but I would never, ever cheat on you. Ever. So I'm really struggling right now to see what is going on here."

"Arizona, I will marry you right now, just please, don't take off that ring." Callie broke. "If you take that off, it means we are finished. I cannot bare that thought."

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" Arizona shocked herself with her tone.

Stepping back a little, Callie ran her fingers through her hair. "I do. I trust you more than anyone in my life. I'm just…struggling."

"Struggling with what?"

"Everything." The brunette sighed. "The tour, being away from you, making another album, leaving you alone for months on end."

"You don't even have a schedule yet. You haven't even planned anything."

"I know, but it will come around eventually. We both know that." Callie laughed. "It will happen, and I can't do it."

"I've told you, I'm here for you. I told you a few weeks ago that there was nothing to worry about."

"I know you did. I've tried turning it off, but it just won't go. This feeling. It's killing me, Arizona."

"So what? You thought it would be best to accuse me of something I hadn't done? Speak to me like I'm some irrelevant stranger in your life?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had another woman in your office? I mean, working for you?" Callie questioned.

"I didn't think I needed to. She has only been with the company a few weeks."

"She's pretty."

"So?" Arizona scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Callie shrugged.

"Because it was work business. You want to know why I _personally_ employed her?"

Shifting her weight from left to right, Callie gave a slight nod. "I guess so."

"So I could spend more time at home with you. So I didn't spend every fucking hour at the office. I'm editor now, Callie. I think you forget that sometimes. How do you think I manage to be home every night? I might be good, but I'm not that good. She is here to lighten my load. I done it, for _you._ "

"I'm sorry." Brown eyes continued to stare at the floor, too embarrassed to even look her fiancé in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." Arizona spat as she slipped her coat off. "We really have some talking to do."

"Y-You aren't leaving?" Brown eyes brightened.

"Not yet. We will discuss this. I want to know what your problem is, what you are struggling with."

"Oh, thank god." Callie stepped back into the blonde's personal space. Shocked when Arizona stepped back, causing her back to connect with the wall behind her, she furrowed her brow. "Please don't pull away from me, Arizona. I need you. Now more than ever."

Placing her palms flat against the wall, Arizona closed her eyes. She was so mad at the woman in front of her, and right now, she needed to keep a little distance between them. "I'll take the guest bedroom tonight."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry for the delay in updating once again. I look forward to your reviews.**

 **I also confess to being one of those people who has a 'cheating' dream which causes me to be such a delight to be around.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for the recent review and follows. Means the world as always.**

 **No song in this chapter either. They will be back soon, though.**

 **Chapter 49 is up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 49

* * *

No words could explain just how Arizona was feeling right now. She had gone from being one of the most amazing women in the world, for contacting Aria, to a suspected cheat in a matter of weeks. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Should she have told Callie about her assistant? Should she have introduced them so that her fiancé knew exactly who she was working with? The more she thought about it, the more she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. Work was work, and her personal life was very separate from that.

Callie couldn't have it both ways. She couldn't suggest that she not come by the office because of who she was, but then demand answers about who her fiancé was working with. It didn't work like that. Arizona was nothing but professional in her job, and it had always been that way. Never had she brought her personal life into work, and never had she developed a personal life via work. Sure, she had been hit on a few times over the years by colleagues, both male and female, but she had never ever let it come to anything. It would only end in disaster.

Truthfully? She barely knew anything about her new assistant, other than her name, and her previous experience. That was all she had needed to know. Not once had she got the impression that Julie was about to try anything, and honestly, she was pretty sure she was straight. It baffled her how Callie could even just assume that the other woman _wasn't_ straight. It's not as if heterosexuals are a minority, so Callie's insecurities were unfair to Arizona, and she wasn't about to bow to them. Not when she had never given the brunette any reason to fear for their relationship. _This is bullshit, and I'm not rolling over for her this time!_

She had spent the past two hours out on the decking, and right now, she had no intentions of heading back inside. She now needed her own space. She needed her own space, and she would take as long as she felt she needed to.

She had truly believed that employing someone around the office would help their relationship. She could see that Callie had insecurities, so getting help in would only help, right? Clearly, she was wrong.

Unable to even look at her fiancé right now, she sat with her back to the glass doors. Still picturing Callie's face when she walked into her office not only saddened her, but it angered her too. More than she cared to admit to herself. Everything they'd been through, and she had never felt this much anger towards her other half. The whole Claire saga hadn't even left her this angry. Yes, it had broken her heart, but she had never once felt angry about it. It was just one of those things. Unsure of how they could fix this, she tried hard to see it from Callie's point of view.

Now, two hours later, she realised that she couldn't. She couldn't, because she hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't even the same situation as they had found themselves in with Claire because Claire had made it clear that she wanted Callie. Julie hadn't. Julie simply came in, done her work, and went home. Honestly? She was pretty damn good at her job too. Arizona had thought about letting her go, but she quickly dismissed that idea. Callie wouldn't win this one. She would have to face up to the consequences of her actions, and although Arizona didn't know what those consequences were right now, she knew that this wasn't as simple as kissing and making up.

The distance she had put between them right now was a little comforting. The plan had been to come home, grab some stuff, and stay with Meredith, but Callie had already won that fight. So now, Arizona would sit in silence and think long and hard about where they go from here.

* * *

 _I can't believe I actually did that. I almost pushed the most amazing woman in my life away. I may still have._ Callie was spent. The emotion of the day had caught up with her, and now she had retreated to the bedroom. Arizona had made it clear that she didn't want to talk right now, and although she didn't want to wait too long, she understood the blondes need for space. She had caused this, so the least she could do was wait patiently for Arizona to get her head around what had happened.

Checking the time, it was a little before six. She knew they would eventually have to eat, and talk, but right now, the feeling of sleep felt good. The previous night she had gotten what she believed to be a whole hour before her dream started, so maybe a little nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe feeling a little more refreshed would help with the situation when it arose.

Closing her eyes, and holding onto her own body in the foetal position, she tried to clear her mind. She needed to sleep. She needed it desperately. Arizona would come to her when she was ready, and she would be prepared to give her everything she had.

* * *

"Hey, you said you were calling by, what happened? I have wine and tequila waiting for us."

"Hey, Mer. I, um, I came home from work instead. Something happened today and I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"What? Why, what happened?" The dirty blondes voice was laced with confusion and a little worry.

"Callie."

"Oh my God. I-Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah. She's fine." Arizona scoffed. "Just fucking great."

"Wait, did you two have a fight?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so. More Callie wanting to cause a fight, though. I just, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"About what?" Meredith questioned. "Actually, you know what? We aren't having this conversation over the phone. Come over, please?"

"Yeah, I think I might. I need to get out for a little while." Arizona agreed. "I'll head over soon."

Ending the call, Arizona removed herself from the garden furniture outside and made her way into the kitchen. No sign of Callie meant that there wasn't going to be an argument right now, and for that, she was thankful.

Pulling on her jacket, she picked up her keys, and quietly made her way out. _I just need a little room to breathe._

Slipping into the car, she started the engine and backed out of their drive. If anyone could calm her down, it would be Meredith. Sure, she had told Callie they had a lot to talk about, but she hadn't given the other woman a time frame for doing so.

Making her way through the streets of Seattle, she arrived at her friend's house a short while later. It felt good to be out. They didn't need another argument tonight, and although the blonde didn't plan on starting one, she knew Callie wouldn't be happy about her upping and leaving without a 'goodbye' or a 'See you tonight'. Fortunately for the blonde, she wasn't doing this rile her fiancé up. She was doing it for herself.

Cutting the engine and climbing out, she found Meredith waiting at the front door. White wine in hand. Giving her a dimpled smile, she thanked the dirty blonde and slipped inside. "Have I ever told you what a good friend you are, Mer?"

"I don't believe you have. Well, not recently anyway."

Moving into the living room, Arizona kicked off her shoes and spread herself out on one of the couches. "This feels good."

"It does?" The other woman furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. I love her, but I need some space. I need to think without expecting her to start up a conversation."

"That's fine. Pretty sure we all feel like that sometimes." Meredith shrugged. "So, what happened?"

"She's been really weird lately since Aria left to go back to Miami. I mean, she told me she was worried she would lose me, but I promised her that wouldn't happen. It won't happen."

"Why is she scared of losing you? Have you suggested that might happen?" Meredith was confused. Arizona and Callie had been doing amazingly well of late, so this conversation was new to her.

"No. Not at all. Jeez, I even contacted her family and invited one of them down. I won't be doing that again in a hurry. Look at the thanks I've gotten for it." The blonde scoffed. "The way she spoke to me. It was like she had so much hatred for me. I don't even know where it came from."

"This is all very odd."

"You're telling me?" Arizona laughed. "She was horrible. Really horrible."

"Okay, so you said she's been off lately? But what happened today? Whatever it is, it's got you angry."

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it, Mer. Really!" Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "She had some sort of dream last night."

"Okay?"

"I woke her, and tried to calm her down, but she just went crazy. Told me not to touch her and left the bedroom. I found her sitting outside, at 4am. Tried talking to her, you know, asked her to come back to bed, and she wouldn't. She snapped at me, and that's when it all went downhill."

"Must have been a bad dream, huh?"

"Clearly. I was running late this morning so I left her a note to tell her that we needed to talk. Didn't hear from her, and then she showed up at my office." Blue eyes darkened as she thought back to the accusations her fiancé had made. "She hit the freaking roof when she saw my new assistant in my office."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Meredith?" Arizona gave her friend a look.

"She didn't?" The dirty blonde closed her eyes. "She didn't say it did she?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Arizona's voice broke. "You know, I thought we were past all of that. We have a house and a great life, well at least I thought we did."

"You _do,_ you have that. This is just, well I don't know what it is, but you will figure it out."

"She accused me of sleeping with another woman, Meredith. I'm not sure what there is to figure out."

"Well, yeah. I can see why you are so pissed." Meredith gave her friend a sympathetic smile as she poured some shots of tequila out for them both. "I can't believe she said that."

"We are supposed to be getting married. I'm not sure it's what she wants, though." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I'm not sure it's a good idea right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you have to work through this, Arizona. I know better than anyone just how much Callie loves you. She is obviously dealing with something right now, and she needs you."

Knocking back a shot, Arizona laughed. "Yeah, and I was willing to be there for her. I really was. I cannot do that though if she is going to accuse me of having an affair. That's not who I am."

"I know." Meredith sighed before knocking back her own shot.

"I just can't believe she said it. I would never do that to her, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. Sure, you liked to have your fun a couple of years ago, but you changed when you met Callie. You changed, for her."

"Well, I kinda changed for myself too. I had to. I'd never been in a relationship before, at least not one worth writing home about, and then she walked into my life and god, I couldn't believe how happy I felt. How happy I do still feel. Until earlier."

"She has really hurt you by saying what she did, hasn't she?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Mer." Blue eyes dropped their gaze. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Pouring out a row of shots, Meredith gave her friend a knowing smile before throwing her a wink. "Maybe you need to forget about what happened today for a little while. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea. Best I've heard all day, and believe me, I've heard _a lot_ of ideas today."

* * *

Throwing her head back, laughing, Arizona felt the burn of the alcohol hit her stomach. She hadn't let herself go like this in a while, and strangely, it felt kind of good. Not having to worry about anyone else around her, not having to worry about getting home. She had always loved Meredith's company, and tonight felt like she hadn't had it in a long time. It wasn't true, they often caught up, but this was like old times. Meredith bitching about her latest lay, and Arizona comforting her was something they had always done, but this time, the tables had turned.

"You know, I never thought I'd be the one giving you advice."

"I know. I didn't either." Arizona continued to laugh. "I think this next shot may come back up." Throwing it back, she once again felt the burn of the liquor hit her throat. "Yep, that one is so coming back up."

"Who cares!" The dirty blonde slapped the coffee table. "Again!" Her words turning from a slur to a demand, she filled their shot glasses once more.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Arizona smiled. "I've missed this."

"Which?"

"Us getting painfully drunk together."

"Painfully?" Meredith closed one eye and tried to focus on the blonde in front of her.

"Yep. Because tomorrow when I wake up, I will be in a great deal of pain sitting on the bathroom floor." The blonde laughed. "Won't be asking Callie to hold my hair for me, though."

"You still not over the cheating claims?"

"Nope." Throwing back another shot, Arizona groaned. "Okay, no more. The next one may kill me." Struggling to get her bearings, she lay her head back against the couch and sighed. "Pass me my cell phone."

Handing her best friend the device, Meredith watched her facial features change. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I have a message from Callie." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you going home or are you going to avoid 'the talk' forever?"

"I'll go home, but there will be no talking tonight. No way."

"Fair enough. You know you can stay here if you really don't want to face her right now."

"I know, but I need my own surroundings. I don't want to be hungover tomorrow in someone else's house. No matter how familiar I am with it."

"Okay." Meredith gave her friend a nod. "Are you going to call her?"

Shrugging, Arizona toyed with the idea. "I don't know. It will probably only end in an argument. Maybe I'll just sneak in and slip into bed."

"Yeah, you've never been one to sneak, Arizona. Especially when you've gone through a bottle of tequila with your best friend. Stumble, maybe. Sneak, never."

* * *

Thanking the driver, Arizona paid her cab fare and stumbled out of the vehicle. She had finished a bottle of tequila off in under three hours, and now she was beginning to pay for it. Meredith had offered to ride in the cab with her, but Arizona had refused. Every now and then the blonde would feel a little uneasy being in a cab alone. It stemmed from her attack at the festival, but she decided to put on a brave face, and thank her friend for her time, and her ear.

Stumbling up the steps, she fumbled around in her purse for her keys. _Go quietly. Don't wake the entire city up._ Slipping off her heels, she knew that would lessen the noise some. Key sliding into the lock, she held her breath and quietly entered. It was a little after ten, and the house was in darkness. Flicking on a lamp as she closed the door behind her, she was startled as she caught sight of Callie's sat on the couch. "Jesus, are you trying to kill me." Placing her hand over her chest, she concentrated on her breathing. Setting her heels down, she tiptoed further inside and turned to head down the hallway.

"Where have you been?" Callie's voice was cold.

"Out," Arizona stated flatly.

"Where?"

"Drinking." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

"Where have you been, Arizona?" Callie's voice rose.

"I've just told you, I've been out." The blonde turned to face Callie. "You're not my keeper."

"No, I'm not. I am supposed to be your fiancé, though." The brunette spat back.

"Oh. Now you are my fiancé?" Arizona laughed. "Now, after all of this, you _are_ my fiancé?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Earlier today you believed that I'd been fucking someone else, and now you want me to be here with you? As your fiancé? You are unbelievable."

Shuddering at the blondes words, Callie dropped her gaze and tugged on her fingers. "I thought we were going to talk about this."

"We are. When I'm ready." Arizona stated. "You are the one who caused this, Callie, so we will do this when I'm ready, and right now, I'm not." The blonde's body swaying, she gripped onto the door frame for a little extra support.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? Maybe next week. Who knows."

"Next week?" Callie's voice broke. "I've fucked this up, haven't I? Us?"

"Yeah, Callie. You have." Arizona threw the other woman a sad smile. "I'm glad you can see that now."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe you need to be alone with your music, and me alone with my thoughts, I don't know." A tired milky body leant back against the wall. "I just need some space right now."

"What do you mean we need to be alone?" Callie swallowed hard. "Y-You, I mean, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Blonde curls shook. "This is your house, Calliope."

"No, Arizona. This is _our_ house."

"It's yours. You bought this with _your_ money. Not me, not us." Blue eyes glistened. "You have put everything into this. Me? Nothing!"

"B-But I-" Cut off by the blonde, Callie listened.

"It got me thinking. The only thing I've ever put into our relationship is myself. I don't have the money you do, Callie, so I put myself into this. I thought that maybe that would be enough for our relationship, you know, me? But it's clearly not."

"You are enough, Arizona. More than enough."

"Then why don't I feel like it is? You clearly have doubts, Callie. You believe that one day I'm going to walk away from you."

"Th-That's just-"

"I have put my all into our relationship, everything I have. Physically and emotionally. I gave you the entire me, but it's not enough, and I don't know what else I can give you. I don't _have_ anything else to give. I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head and removed herself from the wall. "I thought I was good enough."

"Arizona, please. Come sit."

"No, Callie. I'm going to bed." She smiled as she gave a slight nod. "I want to be alone. I want to think hard about where I have gone wrong with this. With you. With us."

"Arizona you haven't gone wrong anywhere."

"I must have because I can't think of any other reason for your behaviour lately. Last night? That was way too much, and then today just plain hurt. I'm trying hard to figure out what I did wrong, where I went wrong. Somewhere along the line I must have given you a reason to doubt me, so I need to find that place, and try to correct it."

"You haven't. This is all me." Callie sighed.

"Please don't follow me. Maybe I'll see you before work tomorrow. Goodnight, Calliope."

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hoping to get another update out by tomorrow if possible. Halfway there at the minute.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for your reviews so far. I never imagined this fic would reach 50 chapters. Thanks to everyone who has followed it from day one. You're awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 50: All Of Me

* * *

Stepping out of the bedroom, ready and prepared for the day ahead, whatever it may bring, Arizona stopped and listened hard. The sound of Callie's piano playing out around their home, she rolled her eyes. _I can't do this right now. I really can't._ Stepping back inside the bedroom, she double checked herself in the mirror, and straightened herself out. _Grab your coffee, and leave for work._ Pissed that she had gone to Meredith's last night and left her car, she now had to get a cab to her best friend's place before work. _Because I don't already have enough to do today._ Surprisingly, her head and her body felt fine after a night of binge drinking. She knew it would likely hit her later on in the day, but she couldn't think about that right now. She had a mountain of work to get through, and that was enough for one day.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Fresh coffee attacking her senses, she poured herself a cup and leaned back against the cold marble counter. Listening intently, she took in the words of the brunette.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Scoffing at the worst falling from her fiancés mouth, Arizona shook her head. She didn't have time to try and dissect every lyric, and she didn't have time for Callie and her inability to speak to her about her problems. _It always comes back to the music._ She loved the brunettes voice, and she loved her music. It was what attracted her to Callie, but what she loved even more, was the possibility of a conversation instead of a new album dedicated to her struggles.

There were only so many times that she could try to convey her feelings before Arizona stopped listening. As harsh as it seemed, the blonde just wanted a normal conversation. No matter how heated it could get, she would rather that, than falling into the spell of Calliope Torres: Musician, and forgetting about their problems. They wouldn't go away on their own, and she thought Callie had realised that by now.

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Scribbling down a note on a post it, Arizona set her cup down and collected her things. She couldn't be here when Callie came back inside, and she couldn't be here when she gave her the sad brown eyes that would usually turn her legs to jelly. She wasn't backing down from this one, no matter how painful it may be.

Quietly leaving the house, Arizona sat on the top step of their porch and called herself a cab. She could have taken Callie's car, but that would require speaking to her, and right now, that wasn't a part of her plans. She wasn't being stubborn, she was simply standing her ground.

* * *

Stepping inside from the decking, Callie glanced at the clock and figured she should probably wake Arizona. Her fiancé didn't like being late, and if she knew that Callie had been up for a while without waking her, it would only add another issue to their list. Wondering whether she should call out to the blonde, or knock, she stopped at the end of the hall. She desperately wanted to see her, and she desperately wanted to hold her and beg her for forgiveness. If their conversation last night was anything to go by, then she knew that wasn't likely to happen.

Deciding she would knock, Callie stepped up to their guest bedroom and rasped lightly. "Arizona? You have to be at work soon. I've made some coffee."

… Nothing.

Furrowing her brow, the brunette knocked again. "Arizona?"

Turning the handle and peeking her head inside, she found the room empty. Her stomach dropping at the thought of her fiancé actually avoiding her, she pulled the door closed and sighed. The scent of the blonde hovering around her new personal space caused a dull ache to settle throughout her body. _She hates me._

Moving back into the kitchen, the brunette pulled her hair up into a messy bun and poured herself some coffee. Glancing down at the paper next to an empty coffee cup, Callie ran her thumb over the lipstick stain, and her eyes over the handwriting she was all too familiar with.

 _I have given my all to you. I don't need your songs, I need your words._

Knowing that Arizona had heard her playing only minutes ago meant that she had only just left. Wondering if she had taken her car, the brunette made her way to the front door and opened it. Her fiancé sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, she smiled. "Arizona?"

Without looking back, the blonde tried hard to focus on the spot in front of her. "Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting out here?"

"Waiting for my cab." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"Take my car. I don't need it." Callie suggested as she took a seat beside the blonde.

"No, my cab will be here shortly."

Taking in her fiancés profile, Callie couldn't believe how she had been so stupid. Arizona looked broken, and it was her fault. How could she ever expect her to forgive her? How could she ever expect her to just be okay with what had happened. This wasn't going away in a hurry. That she was sure of. "Will you be home tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be late, though. I have things to catch up on from yesterday, as well as today's work and meetings." Arizona continued to stare blankly. "Don't wait up."

"Arizona, I'd really like to talk to you tonight. Please?" Callie's voice broke. "I _need_ to talk to you tonight."

"Not sure I'll be in the mood for anything other than sleep." The blonde stated as she caught sight of her cab coming into the driveway.

"Can we at least share the same bed tonight?" Callie stopped Arizona from leaving. Placing her hand on her wrist, she tugged her back. "Please?"

Turning to meet the brunettes eyes, Arizona's face was void of any emotion. "I don't know why you would want to share a bed with someone who sleeps around. Goodbye, Calliope."

"I-I, please-" Cutting her own words off, she felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach. Those words, she never hoped to hear again.

* * *

Stepping inside Joe's bar, Callie caught sight of Meredith and made her way over. She wasn't sure what her fiancés best friend knew, but it wasn't her business. Pulling herself up on a stool, she ordered herself a coffee and rested her head on her hand.

"You really know how to put your foot in it, don't you?"

Rolling her eyes, Callie glared back at the dirty blonde. "I take it she told you then."

"Of course she told me, she's my best friend, Callie."

"Yeah, I know." The brunette spoke through gritted teeth. "You never let me forget that."

"Hey, I'm the one who has to be there for her when you fuck things up, so don't dare speak to me like that." Meredith scoffed as she shook her head. "And you can stop with the attitude you keep throwing at Arizona."

"Back off, Meredith. It's none of your business."

"Um, I can assure you, it is. When she comes to my place and drinks her weight in tequila, it becomes my business."

"So she was with you last night?" Callie's tension lessened a little.

"Don't look so surprised. She wasn't out getting laid if that's what you are thinking." The other woman laughed. "Have some respect for your fiancé and grow up."

"Yeah I'm just going to find somewhere else to sit. I'm not in the mood for you and your mouth." Callie spat as she removed herself from the bar area.

Slumping down in a chair towards the corner of the bar, she sighed and rubbed her temples. _How did this get so out of hand?_ Closing her eyes, she thought back to when things were good. When things were normal, and happy. It was the day she returned from LA. The day her sister turned up at her front door. The day when they had last made love. It had been explosive as always, and she had never expected her body and her mind to betray her from that day on.

Glancing back at the bar, Meredith continued to glare back at her. Shaking her head, she removed herself from her seat and left. She couldn't be around protective best friends right now. She needed Arizona, and she knew she had to make things right between them.

* * *

It was a little after 10pm, and Callie was beginning to worry. Arizona hadn't yet came home from work, and although she had told her that she would be finishing late, the brunettes mind was in overdrive. _Oh god, what if something has happened? What if something happened and I've left us like this?_ Pulling out her cell, Callie sent off a quick message.

 _Are you coming home tonight? Please let me know that you are okay. I love you - Callie x_

Placing her cell down on the kitchen counter, Callie impatiently waited for her fiancé to reply. Worry beginning to settle in, she began pacing the floor, the words of Arizona's note playing over in her mind.

 ** _I have given my all to you. I don't need your songs, I need your words._**

Hearing her car pull up, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank God._ Moving towards the front door, Callie startled Arizona as she pushed the door open.

"Callie."

"Thank God you're okay." Tanned hands held a sunken face. "I thought something had happened."

"I told you I would be working late." Arizona furrowed her brow.

"I know, but it's _really_ late." Callie sighed. "It's after ten."

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to catch up on." The blonde shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can we talk when you have finished?"

"Callie, I-I don't know. I just want to climb into bed."

"Our bed?" A slight glimmer of hope appeared on the brunettes face.

"No." Blonde curls shook. "I'm okay in the guest room. I just want to sleep."

"But-"

"Callie, please! Not now." Arizona turned and left her fiancé standing in the doorway of the hall.

"Is it really so hard for you to be around me right now? Am I really that much of a bitch?" The brunettes voice caused the other woman to stop and turn around.

"You really want me to answer that?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Okay. Yeah, it's hard to be around you right now. It's hard because I don't know how to fix this. Us."

"So talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Please?"

"Callie, it's not me who needs to do the talking. I've done nothing wrong. It's you that has the problem with opening up."

"I don't. I always tell you how I feel."

"Via song! Really?" The blonde scoffed. "Your voice is amazing, it's beautiful, but I don't need it right now. What I need is for you to use your words. Communicate with me."

"Okay. I will use my words if you will sit and listen." Callie gave a nod in agreement.

"Let me shower first." Arizona turned her back and made her way into the bathroom. She _did_ want to work things out with Callie, she really did, but she wasn't sure how much use their conversation would be. Callie would apologise and expect things to go back to normal, but Arizona couldn't do that. She couldn't because she had never felt so hurt. She couldn't bare the thought of her fiancé, the woman who she loved so deeply, accusing her of cheating.

Turning the taps, she found a little comfort in the sound of streaming water. It was calming, and right now, she could use a little peace. Allowing the water to cascade over her naked tired body, she groaned as the heat hit her shoulders. _God I've been waiting for this all day._ Smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair, she felt the tension of the day disappear.

She had spent time throughout the day thinking about her relationship, and she had come to the final, and only conclusion she imagined possible. She would talk to Callie, but she wouldn't help her through any of this. Whatever was going on inside her head was her business, and as much as she wanted to be the one to take her pain and her doubts away, she couldn't. Unless Callie told her what she needed from her, she couldn't help her.

She had told her on multiple occasions that she had no reason to worry, but her fiancé had still gone ahead and ruined what they have. That was on her, not Arizona. Deciding to take her shower time to pamper herself, Arizona turned up the heat to almost scalding and let her mind drift off to a place where her worries didn't matter.

* * *

An hour later, Arizona reappeared. Her hair still damp, and her skin smelling amazing, she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Stomach growling, she opened the refrigerator and popped her head inside. Caught off guard by the sound of Callie's voice piercing through her thoughts , she turned to face the woman who was now standing beside her.

"I made dinner. I hoped you would be home in time, but you weren't, so I saved you some."

"Um, thanks." The blonde furrowed her brow. "I only want something light. I don't feel too good right now."

"Oh." Brown eyes dropped their gaze to the milky shoulders in front of her. "Okay. I-I'll just leave you be. Dinner is there if you'd like it."

Deciding she was no longer hungry, Arizona closed the refrigerator door and turned to face the woman who was now making her way back to the couch. "So you wanted to talk?"

Eyes widening with a hopeful glint, Callie smiled. "Yeah. If you wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Arizona gave a slight nod as she pulled herself up onto a kitchen stool. The need for space still in the back of her mind. "I'm listening."

"Y-You are?" Brown eyes widened once again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just tell me what you have to say." Arizona shrugged. "I know we need to talk, but I'm really tired, so please, say what you need to say and we will discuss what we can."

"Okay." The brunette smiled. "So, um, first, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other night. That was wrong of me."

"Yeah, it was." Blue eyes glistened. "You've never snapped at me like that. It hurt."

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I was just having a bad night. I've been having a bad few weeks. I know it isn't your fault, and I know it is my own problem, but I'm going crazy right now."

"Why? What has gotten you so unsure of us to make you feel this way? I thought we were doing great."

"We were. I just, something happened the other week and it's played on my mind ever since. Well, nothing _actually_ happened, but in my mind it did, and it's been there ever since."

"Is this about the morning I found you down at the dock? When you were upset?"

"Yeah." Callie gave a nod in agreement. "It all started then."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. I promised you we were going to be okay."

"I know, but it just wouldn't stop."

"What wouldn't?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"The thoughts I started to have. Then the dreams started." Callie closed her eyes and took a breath. "Those dreams were what started all of this."

"All of what? The uncertainty? The doubt?"

"Yeah." Tanned fingers ran through dark locks. "The doubt."

"So tell me about the dreams?" The blonde encouraged her fiancé to continue. "If we are ever going to work through this, then I need to know about the dreams, Callie."

"I know, I just didn't want to bother you with them. They aren't your problem, so I tried to hide them. It was the worst thing I could have done. Look where it got me?" Callie scoffed. Arizona was an understanding person, she knew that, but Callie wasn't sure how the blonde would take to her dreams, so she had locked them away, deep inside.

"Yeah." Arizona sighed. "But if we are in this together, then I need for you to not keep things from me."

"That morning, down at the dock? Well it had been awesome. I had been thinking about how happy I was, with you. I mean the fact that Aria came back made it so much better, but all I was thinking about was you. How you made me the happiest woman in the world. Then it hit me." Callie winced at the thought. "I realised how happy I'd been with Jaida, and then it all came back to me."

"What did?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"The way I felt when she left me." Callie sighed. It was true, she had never felt this way about anyone else before, and if the heartbreak Jaida had caused her was anything to go by, she wasn't sure she could do it again.

"Hang on, so you have started _all_ of this, because of how she made you feel?" Arizona snapped.

"I guess so, yeah." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Removing herself from the kitchen stool, Arizona began to pace the floor. "You have to stop comparing me to her. I'm not her, Callie."

"I know."

"I mean, is that really how you see me? Like I'm just going to fuck someone else and forget about you?"

Cringing at the choice of words the blonde used, Callie shuddered. "No, I just, I remember how I felt when she left me. I was broken, Arizona. I thought I'd never love again."

"So that makes it acceptable to treat me the way you did? That means you can speak to me like shit and expect me to be fine?"

"No. Not at all. That was wrong and unfair of me to do that to you."

"The other night when you had that dream? The same one you have been having for months…" Arizona swallowed hard and forced herself to say the words. "What was it about?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

"Callie?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me."

"I just, that morning when you came to see me on the dock, I couldn't get the image of her cheating on me out of my head. Then I thought about my tour and how we would be apart for so long, and then my mind played tricks on me." Callie continued to ramble. "When I closed my eyes, I could see you cheating on me. Cheating on me with the same woman _she_ had. Your face, it was just so, um, happy and so sure."

Blue eyes widening, Arizona laughed. "You imagined me cheating on you?"

"Yes."

Arizona stopped dead in her tracks and threw her hands up. "I don't fucking believe this."

"I'm sorry."

"No." Blonde curls shook. "No!"

"What?"

"You don't get to do that, Callie. You don't get to act like the victim just because you've been hurt before. It doesn't work like that."

"But you've never-" Callie's words were cut off.

"I've never what? Never been in a serious relationship?"

"W-well yeah." Callie shrugged.

"That's bullshit! You know why I've never worried about us? Whether I've been in a relationship or not?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you enough to trust you, Callie. I don't need to base my relationship with you on past experiences. They aren't the same. They never will be the same. So you can't do that. You can't assume that I will do what that fucking bitch did to you."

"I just, I panicked." The brunettes voice broke. "I'm scared to death of losing you."

"Yeah well I'm scared to death of what you might assume next. Do you love me, Calliope?"

Eyes widening, Callie swallowed hard. "More than anything in this world, Arizona. More than anything."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you allowing her to get between us, once again?"

"I'm not. It's nothing to do with her. It's just me. I'm feeling a little insecure."

"But I told you! I told you weeks ago that nothing was wrong. That nothing was going to break us."

"I know."

"But still, we are here, fighting over _her!_ " Arizona scoffed. "What she done to you? I can never take back, but that doesn't mean I'm her. Never in my life have I been so sure of a relationship, but you have fucked it up, big time. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to any of this."

"Just don't leave me." Callie's voice was small.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear those words from you? How it felt to be accused of something like that?"

"Um, yeah. You assumed I'd slept with Claire so I know exactly what it's like."

"Woah!" Arizona brought her hands up in between their bodies. "Don't dare compare this situation to that. It was nothing like that."

"How was it different?" Callie shot back.

"How was it different?" Arizona scoffed. "Are you for real?"

"Well, I fail to see the difference. I didn't cheat, but you still didn't speak to me for three months."

"Wow! Holy shit! You know what, I'm not doing this. I'm going to bed!"

"No, you wanted to hear my words, so now you will listen."

"Callie? STOP! Before you make this worse than it already is."

"No! How is this any different to Claire?" Callie questioned. A harsh tone taking over her voice. "How, Arizona?"

Striding away, Arizona stood at the end of their hallway. Fully prepared to go to bed once her last word was out, she spun on her heel and pointed her finger at Callie. "Don't you dare suggest that this is the same thing. It's not! You told me that you didn't know if you had slept with Claire. You told me that you didn't know what happened that night. That to me said that you had. You woke up naked next to her. I mean, how can someone get so drunk to the point of them not knowing what's going on? How, Callie?"

"But I didn't." Brown eyes dropped their gaze.

Blue eyes narrowing, Arizona stated intently. "How do you know? You've only taken her word for it, once again. Can you 100% tell me that you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, well yeah." Callie sighed. "But she said we didn't, she said she was playing games."

"When you know what is going on in our relationship, feel free to come to me with the facts, but until then, don't dare insinuate that I've done something wrong. I'm not some whore who is going to mess you around and leave when it suits me. I'm your fiancé and you'd better realise that soon. Just because _you_ don't know who you fucked from one day to the next a few months ago, doesn't give you the right to tar _me_ with the same brush. I'm all in, Callie, I always have been. I think you need to take a good look at yourself before you start pointing the finger. It's getting boring, and I can promise you right now, I'm not going to hang around to watch it unravel around me. If you don't want _this_ relationship, just say. Just say and I will be gone by the morning." Moving down the hallway, Arizona couldn't believe what she had heard tonight. Seemed like she was nothing more than Callie's ex in disguise. That was something that didn't sit well with her. "I'm going to bed."

"Please don't walk away, Arizona."

"I'm not. I've been working over twelve hours and I'm done. I'm done with this bullshit! Goodnight, Calliope. When you realise that I'm more than _she_ will ever be, come see me. I don't want to discuss anymore of this with you until then."

Watching the beautiful form of Arizona disappear into a room that wasn't _theirs,_ Callie backed up and rested her tired body against the wall. Head in her hands she began to sob. _You are a fucking moron! How could you even say what Claire did was the same thing? Asshole!_ Callie didn't know what was going on in her life right now, but she needed to fix this. She couldn't lose Arizona and she couldn't live without what they had. It was too hard. The truth? She _was_ comparing her relationship with Arizona to her past one. She couldn't help but do so. Every word that Arizona had given her tonight had been nothing but the truth, and she couldn't handle that. Throwing something back in the blondes face that had no relevance to their current situation, Callie knew she was in the wrong. _But how do I fix this?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**

 **Song was 'All of Me' by John Legend.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for all of your recent reviews. I'm sorry that some of you are no longer enjoying this fic but I've genuinely never had a plan for this story. The chapters just kind of happen however the mood takes me. I certainly never expected it to carry on past 50 chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 51

* * *

Sat in her office at home, Arizona tried hard to focus on the screen in front of her. She had taken the day off from work and had chosen to catch up on what she could, locked away. She hadn't taken the day off to be with Callie, no, she had taken the day off because she couldn't bare to be around people right now. Last night she had given Callie a piece of her mind, and today, she was feeling better and lighter for it, but also a little anxious to see how the day would play out.

She believed it was what her fiancé needed to hear. She needed to know how much she had hurt Arizona, and if that meant she had to suffer, then so be it. Arizona would no longer tiptoe around the brunette. There were two people in the relationship, and the blonde was finally beginning to put her foot down. She wouldn't put up with the accusations or the attitude any longer. If Callie had issues, then she should deal with them like an adult. She should speak to her fiancé about her worries, and they could deal with them together. Worried that it was too late for that now, Arizona had locked herself away. She had spent the last four hours bolted into the small space and she was now desperate for coffee.

Removing herself from her seat, she took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She knew Callie was home. The brunette had made it clear every time she slammed something down on the work top. _Make your coffee and come back in here. It's as simple as that._ Turning the handle, she made her way down the hall and straight into the kitchen.

Blue eyes dropping to the floor when she found Callie sitting on the couch, she went about her business as quickly as possible. She didn't want to avoid her fiancé but she genuinely had nothing to say to her, and she wasn't about to strike up a conversation for the sake of it.

Pulling out a cup from the cupboard, she poured the black liquid and took in the scent as it hit her. She had been desperate for a little caffeine relief for some time. Closing her eyes and giving herself a moment, she picked up her cup and made her way around the kitchen island.

"Are you going to lock yourself up all day?" A quiet voice caught her attention.

Shrugging, she continued through the living room.

"How can we ever fix this when you won't even tolerate being in the same room as me?" Callie questioned.

Turning to meet the brunettes eyes, Arizona gave her a knowing look. "Callie."

"We have to work through this." Brown eyes pleaded as Callie's voice broke. "Please, Arizona."

Stepping closer to her fiancé, Arizona gave her a sad smile. "Can you see what you've done, Callie? Can you see how you made this worse last night?"

Giving a slight nod, the brunette dropped her gaze. She had realised what she had done the moment the words fell from her lips but the damage was done by that point. "Yes."

"Honestly, though?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I should never have said what I did. I know I've messed up, Arizona, but please, I can't lose you."

Blue eyes glistened as Arizona's heart broke at the sight of the woman in front of her. She desperately wanted to make things right with Callie, but she wasn't sure what to even say.

"Maybe you could drink your coffee out here? You don't even have to talk to me. I just want to be around you. I _need_ to be around you."

"Okay." Arizona agreed. Maybe sitting with Callie would give her some sort of indication as to what she wanted or needed right now. Truthfully, she was at a loss.

"I don't want you to lock yourself away. I feel like I'm just existing here."

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Arizona sighed as she took a seat on the kitchen stool.

Desperate to be close to Arizona, the brunette too pulled herself up at the kitchen counter and began fiddling with her own empty coffee cup. The silence was unbearable but she didn't want to give Arizona any reason to leave right now. She couldn't give the blonde any more reasons to not want to be around her. Afraid that she may say something she shouldn't, Callie sat quietly and prayed to God that this moment would last a little longer.

The blondes profile taking her breath away, she closed her eyes and tried hard not to let her tears fall. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted things to be at least a little okay. She had spent the entire past night sat outside her fiancé's room in case she decided to leave in the night. She couldn't let that happen.

Startled by the sound of Arizona clearing her throat, brown eyes opened to find the most heartbreaking blue staring back at her.

"I feel like you don't trust me anymore." Arizona's voice was cold. "I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn't trust me."

Unsure of whether she should speak up, Callie gave a slight nod in acknowledgement of the other woman's words and held her gaze. She did trust Arizona, she trusted her more than she had ever trusted anyone else in her life, but it wasn't as simple as just telling her that.

"Do you trust me, Calliope?"

"Yes." The brunettes voice was small and she wasn't sure Arizona even heard her.

"Can you trust me unconditionally?" Blue eyes narrowed. "Can you allow yourself to be happy, with _me?_ Forever?"

"Of course I can. I _do._ " Callie spoke up. "Please believe that I trust you."

"What happens when you go back on tour?" Pale shoulders shrugged as Arizona sipped on her coffee. "How do I know that you aren't going to be on the phone every day accusing me? Suggesting things that aren't true?"

"I'm not going back on tour." Dark curls shook.

"So you don't trust me?" The blonde laughed as she tried to remove herself from the stool. Feeling her fiancé's familiar touched, she froze.

"I'm not going back on tour because I don't want to be away from you. I don't want to travel the country and not know when I'm going to see you or speak to you again. I can't, and I won't do it."

"You will. It's who you are, Callie, and I'm not going to be the one to stop that." Arizona stated. Shaking off the brunettes hand, she removed herself from the kitchen island and topped up her coffee. "You just have to figure out if you want me to still be here when you come home."

Watching her fiancé walk away, her stomach dropped. "Please don't go."

"Take the afternoon to decide what you want from our relationship. Or at least to give yourself an idea. The ball is in your court right now, Calliope."

"But-"

"That's all I have to say right now." Arizona turned back to face her fiancé. "Maybe we could have dinner tonight. Discuss what _you_ want."

"I just want you, Arizona. I don't care about the rest."

"Dinner, tonight," Arizona stated as she turned and made her way back down the hall and into her office. Deciding not to lock the door, she simply closed it over and returned to her work.

* * *

Moving around the kitchen, Callie felt a little hope for tonight. She knew that this mess she had created wouldn't disappear overnight, but she hoped that she could begin the clean up during dinner. Dinner, with Arizona. It was a strange feeling to look forward to something so consistent. Something they did almost every night together, but this wasn't a regular dinner. This was a dinner that could erupt or a dinner that could mend what she had broken.

Arizona had told her to think about what she wanted, but Callie hadn't thought about it whatsoever. She didn't need to. She knew what she wanted, and she knew who she wanted. Arizona. She wanted her more than anything, and if the past few days was anything to go by, it had only made her realise just how important their relationship was.

Yes, she was insecure and worried about being left. It's what her life had consisted of, but she had to realise that Arizona wasn't a part of her past. She wasn't an ex, she wasn't her parents, and she wasn't her sister. She was the love of her life. The woman she truly believed was made for her. That was something she was certain of and it was something she would continue to remember when times got tough. She couldn't allow her own doubts and insecurities to ruin any more of their relationship. She couldn't allow it to push Arizona away. She needed her, and she had no problem telling her that.

Was it weak to need someone so desperately? Was it weak to think that she wouldn't be able to live without her? She didn't care. She knew that being away from Arizona would be hard, but she had to face it head on. She had to stop living her life in constant worry of what the future may bring. Being in the present was what mattered right now. It was all that mattered because that is where Arizona is. In her present. She knew that neither of them was promised tomorrow, and she knew that at any moment her entire world could be taken from her. So, she had to live for now. She had to _be_ in the moment.

Unaware that Arizona had been watching her for the last ten minutes, she continued to think hard about what she would say at dinner. She couldn't afford to make anymore stupid comments or comparisons. This could be the last time they had dinner together, and she had to make it count.

Turning to plate up, Callie was startled at the sight in front of her. Almost dropping the casserole dish, she quickly placed it down and gave herself a moment to breathe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Arizona stated as she pushed away from the doorframe. "Dinner smells good."

"Um, thanks. I-I just didn't expect you to be standing there." Callie closed her eyes and sighed. "I wasn't sure you even still wanted dinner."

"I told you we would have dinner, Callie. I'm not going to go back on my word."

"O-Okay." Suddenly feeling the nerves creep in, Callie dropped her gaze and shifted her weight from left to right before trying to find words to break the uncomfortable silence. "I-I'm scared, Arizona."

"Of what?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"The thought of this being the last time we could share dinner together."

Swallowing hard, Arizona hadn't thought about that during her alone time. Callie's features unreadable, she wondered if the brunette had come to the decision she wasn't hoping for. _Is she leaving me?_ Internally chastising herself for the comment she had made earlier in the day about Callie deciding what she wanted, she felt the panic set in. "Is that what you want? This to be our last dinner together?"

"What? No." Callie stepped closer to her fiancé "But I don't know what you want. I don't know how you feel having sat alone all day."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arizona gave a slight nod and took a seat at the dinner table. "I know that I didn't want any of this," Arizona spoke as Callie began plating up their food. Watching the brunettes body begin to shake, she herself turned away as her own tears threatened to fall. "Please don't cry."

"I-I, I just can't believe how stupid I've been." Callie sobbed. Placing her palms flat on the counter in front of her, she tried to steady herself. She couldn't fall apart right now. She needed to be strong for the talk that they were about to have. "I'm so sorry, Arizona."

"Come and sit down." The blonde sighed. "Please."

Joining Arizona at the table, Callie placed their dinner down at took a seat. "Callie, I-"

"No, please just listen." The brunette cut the other woman off. "I really need to say what I need to, and then you can do or say whatever you like."

"Okay." Arizona gave a nod.

"Arizona, I am so madly in love with you, and it terrifies me. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I know that what I done was wrong, so wrong, but I swear, I trust you. I trust you with everything I have. My life has been a mixture of what I thought was love, and people leaving me, and I know that I shouldn't have compared us to any of that. I never planned on comparing us, or you, to any of that. Maybe I'm having some sort of meltdown, maybe I'm just crazy, I don't know. What I do know is that I cannot and I will not live my life without you."

"Cal-"

"You have been more than I ever imagined, and you will always be enough for me. You are all I need in my life. What you have done? Calling Aria? That was amazing. No one has ever done something like that for me before, and sure, you shouldn't have had to do it, but you did. For me." Callie gave a sad smile. "The way I've treated you lately is horrible, and I never intended for any of this to happen. I never wanted to treat you that way. I just wanted to love you and be happy with you, and I've messed that up. Maybe you cannot forgive me, and if so, that is something I will have to deal with, but please, please think about this before you decide." The brunette took a breath.

"I don't want anything other than you. I don't need anything other than you. I just, I had a moment of uncertainty but I swear that wasn't anything you did. It was me. My own fears and insecurities got the better of me and instead of talking to you about it, I tried to battle with it myself. I realise that was the wrong thing to do, and I will never, ever keep things like that from you again. You mean the world to me, Arizona, and I'm sorry."

Wiping a stray tear from her jawline, Arizona gave her fiancé a smile. "I wish you would have just told me, Callie. I'm not a monster, I'm going to tell you to go off and deal with your issues yourself. That's what I'm here for, or at least I thought I was. You hurt me, and I'm still struggling to believe that you even accused me of being unfaithful. I would never, ever do that to you. You have to know that. I love you like I've never loved anyone else, and I know that this isn't going to go away overnight, but I'm here for when you need to talk. If I have to sit up until the early morning listening to your worries, I will."

"I know you wouldn't." Callie sighed.

"This has to stop, though, Calliope. I will not stay in a relationship when we can't even communicate with each other. I know you believe you have been communicating, but you haven't. The songs? I love them, they are what brought us together, but they have to stop. Not because I don't want to hear them. That's not true. I could listen to your voice forever, but if you are replacing your words with your songs, then I don't want them. I don't need them. What I need is you, your words, your thoughts, from your mouth… in a sentence. Like this."

"Okay. I just, it's always how I've always dealt with my emotions. It's the only way I've ever been able to explain my fears." The brunette shrugged. "When you met me, I was a mess, and that is was drew you to me."

"I know, but that wasn't the only thing." Arizona smiled. "Your voice may have caught my attention, but your eyes, Calliope, your eyes told me that I would spend the rest of my life with you. I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sobs racking her body, Callie held her face in her hands. "Oh God."

"Callie?"

"I thought you were going to tell me that you were leaving. I truly believed that we were done." Uncontrollable tears fell.

"I want you to schedule your next tour," Arizona stated. "I want you to call Darryl and tell him you are ready."

"No." Dark curls shook. "No, Arizona."

"Yes, Calliope." The blonde smiled. "This is us fixing the problem."

"How?" Callie scoffed. "How is this us fixing things?"

"Because if you truly trust me, and believe that I'm going nowhere, you will go on tour, and then you will come back home to _me._ "

"But what about the wedding?"

"A wedding isn't going to fix this, Cal. Think of it as a band-aid."

"You don't want to be my wife?" Brown eyes narrowed as fresh tears fell.

"I do. More than anything, but it isn't what we need right now. The first time you proposed? It was because you messed up. The second ring you bought me? You'd messed up then too. I don't want to marry you because you've messed up a third time. I want you to marry me because you love me and we are happy."

"I _do_ love you, Arizona."

"But we aren't happy." The blonde gave her fiancé a sad smile. "A wedding won't fix this."

"Why are you so desperate for me to go away? On tour?"

"Because it's who you are. Your life is about your music. Look how well you have done from your first album? The world wants to hear your music, Callie, and I want you to do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy," Callie stated.

"So why are we here again? Like this?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I want you to go back on the road, and trust that we are going to be okay. I need you to do this for the both of us."

"I, um, I'm not so hungry anymore." The brunette pushed her plate away and removed herself from her seat. The bile rising in her throat, she shook her head and left Arizona sitting at the table. "Excuse me." Making her way down the hall, she retreated to the bathroom and locked the door.

Sighing, Arizona pushed her own plate away and sat back in her chair. She hadn't expected their conversation to turn out this way. She hadn't even expected to talk so much. Her plan had been to listen to what Callie had to say, eat dinner, and the retreat back into her office, but she couldn't do this any longer. She couldn't leave everything up in the air with her fiancé. She wanted them to work, and to do that, she truly believed that Callie going back on tour would show the brunette that Arizona not only supported her but believed that they were stronger than the music industry and its tough schedule.

Removing herself from her chair, Arizona made her way through the kitchen and down the hall. Knocking lightly on the bathroom door she waited for a sign that Callie was willing to listen to her. "Callie?"

"I'm okay."

"No your not." The blonde responded. "Please come out and talk to me." Hearing the doorbell, Arizona groaned. "Someone is at the door, I'll get rid of them and then we can continue this talk. Please, Callie?"

"Okay." The brunette unlocked the door but didn't come out. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

Making her way down the hall, Arizona flicked the switch for their porch light before unlocking the door. Turning the handle, she found the door to be forced open, throwing her back and across the hardwood floor beneath her. "What the-" The most intense sensation shooting through her body, she gasped for air.

Feeling like she was outside of her own body, she brought her hand up from the left-hand side of her stomach and found it to be covered in blood. Lay back, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think of the pain. _Callie? Where's Callie?_

Mouth moving but no sound, Arizona tried to call out for her fiancé. Her body feeling colder by the second, she needed Callie. No sign of the person who had just taken a blade to her stomach, she lay back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Fixing up her mascara, Callie checked herself over in the mirror before cutting off the bathroom light and opening the door. The sound of clattering bringing her out of her own thoughts, the brunette froze. "Arizona?"

…..Nothing.

"Arizona, I'm sorry, I just needed a minute to take in what you had said," Callie explained as she made her way to the bedroom. No sign of her fiancé, she moved to the guest room. "Who was at the door?"

Unable to find Arizona, the brunette made her way down the hall and glanced around. The front door open, and her fiancé's legs visible from behind the kitchen island, Callie felt her blood run cold. "Arizona?"

Rushing to her side, she felt tears forming at the sight of her fiancé's blood pooling on their floor. "Oh God."

"C-Call-iope, I-I'm cold-d." The blonde spoke breathlessly.

"Baby, you are going to be okay. I need to call 911." Callie stated as she tried to keep it together. She had to keep it together. For both of them. "Arizona, I'm here." Pulling the blonde up into her lap, Callie tried frantically to remove her cell from her pocket. "Damn it!"

"J-Just hh-hold me."


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank for the recent reviews, and I apologise for the cliffhanger.**

 **Congratulations AnnaBir on your baby girl.**

* * *

Chapter 52: How Long Will I Love You

* * *

Lay in her fiancés arms, Arizona watched her entire life flashing before her. Her body, limp, and her blood cold, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She felt like she had been lay in Callie's lap for an eternity, but it had barely been five minutes. Nothing made any sense, and as Callie continued to speak to her, she was happy with the thought of the brunettes voice being the last she would ever hear. "I l-lo-love y-you, C-alli-ope T-Torres." Her body shaking from the immense feeling of coldness, Arizona tensed up and tried to hold off the sensation of death.

The pain had begun to subside, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. "G-Go o-nn t-tour." A slight dimpled smile appeared that broke Callie's heart.

"I love you too, and I will tell you that again tomorrow, and so will you." Callie closed her eyes and breathed. She knew her fiancé was dying, and knowing that there was nothing she could do about it was slowly killing her inside. "Stay awake, baby. Someone will be here soon." The brunette had managed to call an ambulance, and although the operator had asked her to stay on the line to keep them updated for a few minutes, she had ended the call. She couldn't sit talking to a stranger while the love of her life was close to death. No, she had to sit and talk to her. She had to keep her responsive and alive.

"I'm t-tired. P-Pleas-e let m-me slee-" Closing her eyes, the blonde felt at peace.

"Open your eyes, Arizona. Please open your eyes." The brunette rocked the almost lifeless body in her arms. "I won't lose you."

"I-It's oka-y. W-We are o-okay." Arizona mustered up a slight nod followed by a smile. "P-promise me y-you won't g-go ba-ack to h-her."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Callie sobbed. "Please don't leave me, Arizona."

"F-Find s-someone w-who l-loves you and w-wants e-everything y-you want. J-Just n-not her."

"No, Arizona. Baby, please stop saying these things." Callie's voice broke.

"T-Tim." The blonde sighed.

"No! Tim isn't having you just yet. We are going to be okay, and you will tell me all about him. I need to know about him."

"I-I can't." A single tear fell from glazed blue eyes. "I-I'm d-dying, C-Cal."

"You're not." Callie dipped her head and pressed her lips to the dry, greyish of her fiancé. "Y-You have to live. We are getting married." The brunette gave Arizona her best smile.

Smiling and nodding, Arizona's breathing became shallow. Placing her left hand over the blondes right cheek, Callie ran her thumb along it and smiled. "I don't want to live without you, Arizona." Pulling the blonde body in tighter, she wrapped her arms around her trying to keep her warm. She knew it didn't matter. Arizona's body was dropping in temperature, and it wasn't because it was a cold day. Callie knew what was happening and how this was going to play out, but she couldn't and she wouldn't believe it. Her fiancé was going to die in her arms and she had to know that she had done everything to comfort her when that time came.

Blue eyes closing, Arizona took a deep breath and coughed. "S-Sing to m-me."

"No. You don't want me to sing to you. Remember, I have to use my words now. No more songs."

"I w-want you t-to sin-g to m-me." Arizona couldn't leave this world without hearing the voice she had fallen in love with. The voice which had brought them together, and recently, almost tore them apart. She needed the soothing voice and the beautiful lyrics. "P-Please."

Smiling down at the blonde, Callie would give anything to look into her eyes one last time. Sure, she had pictures to remember Arizona by, but her life would never be the same without those intense blue eyes looking at her every day. _Maybe I didn't pay enough attention to those eyes when I really needed to. The blue, the love and emotion of them, did I take them for granted? Did I take her for granted?_

Clearing her throat, she done as she was asked. Knowing that this really would be the end for them both, she closed her eyes and continued to rock Arizona's broken and lifeless body. She was slipping away, and Callie was barely holding on right now. Her breathing becoming more and more laboured as the seconds passed, she had to give Arizona her final wish, and quick. " _How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can_." Her voice breaking, Callie refused to let Arizona hear her dying with her. " _How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to, follow their plan._ " Hearing sirens closing in, Callie was thankful, but it didn't matter. Arizona's body was no longer moving, and she truly felt she had gone. " _How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to, wash up on the sand._ "

The smell of metallic in the air, Callie heard the sound of tyres screeching onto their driveway. " _How long will I want you? As long as you want me to, and longer by far._ "

"Hello? Police!"

"In here." Callie spoke barely above a whisper. Watching police officers and paramedics swarm her home, she continued to hold Arizona's body close to her chest.

"Ma'am? We need to let the paramedics do their job right now."

"S-She's gone." Callie's voice was void. Watching a paramedic kneel down beside them both, she couldn't bare to let anyone take her fiancés body away from her. "Please. Just let me have five more minutes with her."

A steady hand reaching out to the side of Arizona's neck, a young man glanced up to meet Callie's eyes. "Miss Torres, we need to take her from you."

"Please." Dark curls shook.

"She has a pulse, Miss Torres. Faint, but it's still there." The young paramedic smiled. "We really need to get her out of here."

Brown eyes widening, Callie removed her arms from Arizona and gave a nod. "Please save her."

"We will do everything we can."

* * *

Six hours later, Callie found herself aimlessly wandering the corridors of their local hospital. No idea where she was going or what she was doing, she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her contact list before hitting the call button. Hearing the call connect, Callie held her breath. "Mrs Robbins? Barbara?"

"Hello, Callie. It's wonderful to hear from you."

"Barbara, y-you and Daniel should come to Seattle."

Noticing the tone of her daughter's fiancés voice, Barbara cleared her throat. "What's happened, Callie?"

"It's Arizona. She, um, someone, uh, she's been stabbed." Hearing the horrific gasp from her fiancés mother, she closed her eyes and took a breath. "Barbara?"

"We will be there. I will book a flight right now. I-Is it bad?"

"Yes. She's in surgery. They found a pulse, but, I, she, I think she died in my arms."

"Oh, Callie." Barbara sighed. "I'm happy you were with her. I'm making arrangements right now. Please tell her we love her."

"Of course I will. I, um, I should go incase she comes out of surgery and I'm not there. I will keep you updated."

"Thank you, dear. Take care of yourself too."

Callie's heart swelled at the words from the older woman. Her daughter was dying and she was worrying about Callie's wellbeing. "I will. Goodbye, Barbara."

Ending the call, Callie made her way back to a waiting area she had been taken to earlier on arrival. She had spoken with the police, and so far, it was looking like a robbery. The key to her Audi was missing, and both of their purses.

Shocked at the thought of someone potentially murdering her fiancé because of a car and a little cash, she was struggling to come to terms with that scenario. Right now, it didn't matter, and she had made that perfectly clear to the police. She wasn't interested in making statements or suggestions, she simply wanted to see Arizona. The longer time went on, the more her fears grew. She had truly believed that Arizona had left her back at home, and the thought of that happening again having been told that she was alive, she wasn't sure her body could take the hurt and pain it would cause.

Settling back down into the seat she had been glued to for almost five hours, only removing herself to take a short walk, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. _She died. She left me and I have been an absolute bitch to her._ Callie felt the tears roll down her face. _She deserves so much more than this. She deserves more than me._ Devastated at how this day had turned out, she wanted to crawl away and leave the world behind her, but she couldn't. She had to be here for Arizona and she needed to be everything and more for her.

"Miss Torres?" An unfamiliar voice called out.

Too scared to open her eyes and look at the face that could potentially shatter her world, Callie took a breath. "Yeah?"

"We had a tough time in there. Arizona had lost a lot of blood. The knife hit an artery and she coded three times-"

Eyes shooting open, Callie's body shook. "No. Please don't-"

"She's a fighter, Miss Torres." The surgeon took a seat. "She didn't give up."

"She d-didn't?"

"No. It's taken a lot out of her and she may be out for some time, but I am satisfied that she will make a full recovery. She will need help and support from those closest to her, but I believe she _will_ make a full recovery."

Wrapping her arms around the male surgeon who had just made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world,she tightened her grip. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Arizona done all of the hard work. She must really have a reason to live. That amount of blood loss would usually mean a point of no return."

"She's amazing isn't she." Callie smiled as tears fell hard.

"She is. You are lucky to have each other. She is in recovery right now and will be transferred to a private room once we are satisfied that she is stable enough. I will have security outside. I don't want anyone trying to bother you while you are looking after your wife."

"Fiancé." Callie stated. "But not for much longer I hope."

"Well, maybe you could celebrate with a wedding. I'll leave you be, Miss Torres. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I will send someone to collect you and take you to her soon."

"Thank you." She gave a nod.

Every emotion coursing through her body, she suddenly felt drained. Knowing that Arizona had put up one hell of a fight, she curled up on a single chair and closed her eyes. Immediately finding the beautiful face of Arizona Robbins behind her eyelids, she smiled. _Don't ever do that to me again, Arizona._ Her body coming down from an extreme high, she felt it relax and although she didn't want it to, sleep began to take over. _I must remember to call Barbara._

* * *

A little over an hour later, Callie was startled from her sleep by a guy in blue scrubs. "Miss Torres?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I've come to collect you and take you to Arizona. She is still asleep but I'm sure she will want you beside her when she wakes."

"Of course." Removing herself from the small chair she had somehow managed to sleep on, she grabbed her jacket and followed the smaller man. Desperate for a little caffeine, she frowned when she realised that she had nothing but the clothes she was wearing with her. Her fiancé dying, she didn't have time to grab her purse. "Excuse me, Dr?"

"Harris. Dr Harris."

"Could I bother you for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. Let me take you to Arizona and I will have someone go down to the coffee cart for you."

"I, um, I don't have any cash on me. I didn't have time to grab anything. I'm sorry." A slight blush appeared on a sunken, tired face.

"No problem. Don't worry about anything. Whatever you need, we can sort out for you. We understand the situation you are in right now." Dr Harris smiled. "Maybe once everyone has recovered from this terrible ordeal, I can get you to sign my copy of your album."

"Sounds like the perfect trade." Callie threw the surgeon a wink. "I can't believe she made it through."

"Honestly? We couldn't either." The surgeon spoke truthfully. "It really was touch and go. A number of times." Reaching the room that held her fiancé, Callie froze and gave herself a moment.

"Here we go, Miss Torres."

"Thank you, Dr Harris. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. It's days like this when I love my job. I'll get you that coffee and have someone bring it right to you." The surgeon gave a nod and disappeared from the brunette.

Acknowledging the security guard outside the blondes room, Callie slid the frosted glass door open and stepped inside. Placing her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs, Callie stared at Arizona, lay in bed looking small and vulnerable. Thankful that she had a little colour back in her cheeks, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Moving closer, she quietly placed her jacket over the back of a chair near to Arizona's bed and took a seat. Her blonde hair stained with blood, Callie took a loose lock and tucked it behind her ear. She was warm. Allowing her emotions to take over, Callie cried. Hard. She never thought she would feel the warmth of her fiancés body again. _I need to see your eyes. Open your eyes for me, baby._ Sat quietly in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the door slide open and she didn't know anyone else was in the room until the aroma of coffee hit her senses.

Turning back, she found Dr Harris stood near to the door. Smiling, he moved forward and handed her the coffee. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I can come back with more information later. A nurse will come by to check everything is as it should be in a little while. You won't even know they are here."

Thankful for both the surgeons words, and the coffee she held in her hand, she gave him a nod and turned her attention back to Arizona. Taking a sip of the hot black liquid, she sighed and took a hold of a pale bloodstained hand. _You have the softest skin._ She smiled.

Realising that she hadn't yet called Barbara, she placed her coffee down and struggled to remove her cell from the front pocket of her blood stained jeans. Refusing to let go of Arizona's hand, she struggled a little while longer before finally getting a good grip on the device.

 _I didn't want to call incase you are busy preparing for your trip. Arizona is out of surgery. I'm with her now. She is sleeping. Have a safe flight. - Callie. Xx_

Switching her cell to silent, she placed it down on the small table behind her and sat back. She would sit forever waiting for Arizona to wake up. No matter how tired or spent her body was, she refused to close her eyes. Hearing her cell buzz behind her, she reached for it and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Barbara's voice laced with emotion, Callie smiled.

"Yes, Barbara. She is going to be okay."

"Oh, Callie. Thank God. Daniel is beside himself waiting for news. I thought I'd lost both of my children. Thank you for being with her."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Tell Daniel not to worry. You will both soon be here and I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you both."

"We have a flight booked for tonight. 11pm. We will come straight to the hospital."

"She would love that, and so would I."

"Give my Arizona a kiss from me, won't you?"

"Of cour-" Cut off by her own words, Callie gasped.

"What is it dear? Is everything okay?"

"Sh-She squeezed my hand. Barbara, she squeezed it. I swear she did."

"Go. Tell her we love her." Barbara stated. "Oh God I'm so thankful that you were there when this happened. I will be forever in your debt."

"Nonsense. I have to go, Barbara. Our girl is waking up."

"Our girl." Barbara smiled into the phone. "Callie Torres, I am going to love having you as part of our family. Goodbye, sweetie."

Ending the call, Callie stared intently at her fiancés face. _She definitely squeezed my hand._ Noticing the flicker of her eyelids, the brunette held her breath. _Show me those eyes, baby._

Lips parting, Arizona groaned. "T-That coffee smells a-amazing."

"Oh God." Callie tightened her grip on the hand that had suddenly came to life in her own. "Arizona?"

"Mm." The blonde winced as she moved slightly in the bed.

"Oh, baby." The brunette jumped up from her seat. "You're alive."

Gaining a slight nod from Arizona, Callie began to sob once again. Unable to control her tears, she dropped her cell to the floor and brought her hand up to a pale face. "I love you so much."

A small smile appearing on pinkish lips, Arizona tried to speak. "I-I."

"Don't speak. Just rest." Callie stared at the face she had watched change in front of her eyes several hours ago. Desperate to see Arizona, she lowered her tone. "Baby? Can you open your eyes?"

Giving a nod, the blonde laced their fingers together and slowly opened her eyes. Blue meeting brown, Callie felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Smiling back at Arizona, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh God. I thought I'd never see those eyes again." Running her thumb across her cheek, Callie took a seat and rested her head on the side rail of her fiancés bed. "They're blue."

"Uh huh." Arizona gave a nod in agreement. "A-Always have b-been."

Noticing how dry the blonde was, Callie stretched for a glass of water, and brought it up to her mouth. "Small sips."

"Mm, it's good." She slurred. "Thank y-you."

"No." Dark curls shook. "Thank you. For living. For fighting."

"Tim." A slight dimpled smile appeared. "W-wouldn't let me."

A laugh bubbling from the brunettes throat, Callie smiled. "That's good. Your mom said he always looked out for you."

"Mom!" A slightly panicked look appeared on Arizona's face.

"It's okay. She and your father are flying in tonight. They won't arrive until early morning though. They will come straight here." Callie stated. "She said to tell you that they love you."

"S-Shouldn't have answered d-door.".

"Hey, you have every right to open our front door." Callie didn't want to talk about what had happened right now. She just wanted to know that Arizona was okay. "Let's get you better before you think about him and what happened."

Blonde curls shook. "H-Her."

"Huh?" The brunette knew her fiancé was high on drugs right now, so she wouldn't get into this conversation just let. "Maybe you should wait and speak to the detectives in a few days."

"Kay." Blue eyes fluttered closed.

Watching as Arizona drifted off to sleep again, Callie figured it would be a good idea to close her own eyes. She had seen the blue she had so desperately craved, and now she had spoken to Arizona, she was satisfied that a little nap wouldn't hurt either of them.

"C-Cal?"

"Yeah? Are you okay, baby?"

"Mm." Clearing her throat and wincing in pain, Arizona looked at her fiancé. "I-I died tonight. In y-your arms. I f-felt it."

"I know, baby." Callie closed her eyes as she thought back to the lifeless body lay in her lap.

"S-So I n-need you to g-get me someone o-official."

"Like the police?" Callie was confused. What kind of 'official' did her fiancé require?

"No." Arizona shook her head slightly.

"Then who, beautiful?"

"S-Someone who c-can make m-me your w-wife."

Brown eyes narrowing as Callie furrowed her brow, she listened to Arizona's words carefully.

"I cannot l-live another day" Taking a breath, the blonde tried to get her words out "W-without being m-married to y-you. I d-died without e-ever being c-called your wife."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. My intention over the next week or so is to wrap this story up as best as I can. It is clear that a lot of readers are getting bored with the storyline, and while I love and value everyone's opinions, I'm not prepared to put all of my time into a story that a growing number of people no longer enjoy. Most days I spend at least 8 hours writing (Luckily I have a partner who supports this. Seeing as how some days we barely spend any time together because of it), and it is something I've come to love, but maybe this one has had its day. I don't know.**

 **Anyone who reads my fics know that I'm all about the drama, and although I love the fluffy stuff, whatever comes into my head is what gets submitted on here. It has gone from reviews to PMs asking that I drop the drama.**

 **Sorry if there has been too much drama, but that's just me. I've always tried to give my readers what they want, and I know I can't please everyone so I think it is best if I put this fic to bed.**

 **In all honesty, I was ready to abandon this fic before the last chapter, but I refuse to be one of those writers who doesn't finish a story. Thanks for all of your support with this fic. I promise to be out of your hair soon.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Wow! I did not expect that response. Thank you so much for the tonne of reviews and the numerous PMs. I have to admit, I lay in bed last night and thought about this fic. I know I'm not done with it. I'll see how it goes from here.**

 **Like I've said before, it's taken on a life of its own and it never should have gotten this far, but it has, so now I will aim to please the readers who have stuck it out with me, and enjoyed it along the way. I know I've loved every minute of writing it! :)**

 **I'm a little annoyed that I left that end note on THAT particular chapter because it kind of took the focus away from what happened. So, anyone who reviews this chapter, please throw you opinion on it in there. I certainly had tears in my eyes writing it.**

 **I love you all. Thanks so much!**

* * *

Chapter 53

* * *

 _I've never thought about how my life would end. I figured it would be alone, old, and in bed peacefully. I've never thought much about the actual feeling of death, or how it would affect those around me. Those who have had me in their lives. I didn't think I had to. I didn't think I would lie on a cold floor, gasping for breath, at the age of 29, but I did. I did and now here I am, in a hospital bed, with a woman who loves me quite literally to death. Was it peaceful? At first, no. The worry and the pain of leaving Callie was killing me quicker than the the pain the seven inch blade had caused. Seven inches. I've never imagined being the victim of murder, but I almost was. No, I WAS. I took my last breath last night. My actual last breath left my body while I was rocked by the only woman who has ever loved me enough to call me hers. That is something I'm struggling to come to terms with. She held me. She held me while I died. Arizona Robbins - dead. I wonder how many people would have attended my funeral. I wonder how many would have cried as my body was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. I wonder if they would have remembered me. Would my past lovers have turned up, only to be sure I was actually gone? Would anyone have looked after Callie? She's strong but she's not THAT strong. I couldn't bare to leave knowing that she would be alone. I tried. I really tried. You know, to hold on for her, but the impending death that was taking over my body was much more powerful than me. It was bigger than me and anything we have faced together. It was bigger than life, and love, and heartbreak. It was bigger than a mother's love that we all believe is the greatest power in the world. Last night I died, and for a moment, I left my fiancé. I left my fiancé holding my lifeless body, and now I have to be strong, for the both of us._

Eyes fluttering open, Arizona squinted as the bright morning sun attacked her. She hadn't planned on sleeping so long, and she hadn't planned on leaving Callie sat alone, but her body was fried. Truly fried. She had promised Callie last night that she wouldn't fall asleep, no matter how much she wanted to, but the brunette had climbed into bed with her, and held her as best as she could until they both drifted off to sleep. _Sleep, not death._ Right now, Arizona had never been so appreciative that she had woken up. Closing her eyes, only to wake up again some ten hours later. It was nothing big, but when you truly believe that your life has ended, waking up takes on a whole new meaning.

Glancing down at the strong tanned arm gently placed on her chest, she lifted her hand and after taking a moment for the pain to subside, ran her palm flat against the hand that was curled under her chin. She had never known Callie to sleep so still. Often flailing her arms and legs about in the night, she knew that the brunette had tried to stop her body from moving for fear of hurting the blondes broken body. Broken, but fixable. Feeling another presence in the room, she lifted her head a little and found her mother staring back at her, tears filling her older, dimmer blue eyes. "Mom."

"Oh, Arizona." Barbara shot up from her seat. "I'm so happy to see you awake."

"Mm." The blonde smiled. "Call-iope."

"She's okay, Sweetie." The older Robbins gave a nod. "Tired, but okay."

"L-Let her sleep," Arizona stated. "S-She needs h-her sleep."

"I know. She's okay. We are here now so she can sleep as long as she needs."

"Dad?"

"He's gone for coffee. He won't be long."

"S-Sorry." Blue eyes welled up.

"Hey, young lady. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Motioning for her mother to come closer, she waited until Barbara was close enough before leaning up against her ear. "Need t-to speak to you w-when Callie isn't h-here."

"Okay?" The older Robbins furrowed her brow. "Is everything okay, honey?"

"Mm." The blonde gave a slight nod. "Think so."

"Okay well, you just rest for now. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Something f-for the pain."

"No problem. I'll have someone come in here right away." Barbara gave her daughter a smile before leaving the room.

Feeling the woman beside her begin to stare, Arizona laced their fingers together and smiled. The pain was heightening a little but it was tolerable.

Mumbling as she looked up at her fiancé, Callie tightened her grip on the blondes hand. "You have no idea how good it feels to wake up and see your face. Your eyes."

"Good m-morning, Cal-lie."

"You in pain?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"A little."

"I'll go get someone." Callie tried to move from the bed but Arizona stopped her.

"No, mom has gone t-to get someone. You slept through the whole t-thing."

"I'm so sorry. That is so rude. I'll apologize when she comes back."

"No, n-no you won't. She knows y-you're tired." Arizona smiled. "You s-should go home and rest when she c-comes back."

"No. I can't leave you."

"You can. I'm n-not going anywhere."

"Maybe later then." Callie gave an awkward smile. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"Me too." The blonde agreed.

"Detective says it was a robbery. Took my car key and our purses."

"Mm. Maybe."

"Did you get a look at him?"

"No." Blonde curls shook slightly. "But I know i-it was a woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah. P-Perfume. E-Eyes." The blonde stated as her mother came back into the room.

"Oh, Callie, did we wake you?"

"No, Barbara. I'm so sorry I was sleeping when you and Daniel arrived."

"Nonsense dear. You have both been through it. You need to rest too."

"No, Arizona has been through it. I just had to watch it happening." Callie gave a sad smile as she dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Now now. We won't be playing the blame game. Not when neither of you has done anything wrong."

"So, a-are you going to get s-some rest?" Arizona questioned as she turned her attention back to Callie.

"I'm not sure." Tanned shoulders shrugged.

"Please? F-For me?"

"Maybe just an hour or so? Get cleaned up and bring some cash back with me. I had to bum a coffee last night from the surgeon who saved your life."

A slight laugh erupted from the blonde causing her to wince in pain. "Go. I don't want my fiancé to get a reputation for herself. B-Bring me some donuts."

"Wow, someone is feeling better." Callie smiled as she placed a soft kiss on pink lips. "I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"L-Love you too."

* * *

Having eaten a little breakfast, and indulged in a sweet black coffee, Arizona was feeling a little less like an attempted murder victim. Her medication had kicked in, and she was finding it slightly easier to sit up a little in bed. She had spoken with her father after Callie had left to go home, and although she needed to talk, she wasn't sure her father was the best person for the conversation just yet. Her stabbing had really shaken him, and he was still coming to terms with what had happened.

Deciding that he would take another walk, Arizona was now left with her mother, and suddenly the thought of what she was about to say to her caused a wave of nausea to hit her. Closing her eyes, she thought hard about what she was about to say, and wondered if she should even say it at all. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?' Barbara looked up from the book she was reading. "Everything okay? Can I get you anything?'

"No, thank you. Just being here is doing enough." The blonde smiled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, honey. You may have left home but you can still talk to me about anything. You know this."

"I, um, I mean can I talk to you, in confidence?"

"Yes, honey. What's the problem? Is it because you suggested the marriage last night? Do you not want that now?"

"What? No." Arizona laughed and then groaned in pain. "W-We are waiting for someone who is available, that's all. The sooner the better. This is something completely different. It's kind of like going from one extreme to the other." Whenever her pain flared up, it left her feeling a little breathless. It was becoming easier, but sometimes the ache in her side caught her off guard.

"Okay?"

"Y-You know my attacker?"

"Well, no I don't, but I swear when your father gets his hands on him-"

"It was a woman, Mom." The blonde sighed. "It was definitely a woman."

"You're sure? Have you told the police everything you know?" Barbara furrowed her brow. "They said it was a robbery. I guess women are just as likely as men to thieve."

"No. I haven't told them. I haven't spoken to them yet. Callie thought it might be a good idea to give myself a day or two to recover before I put myself through a police interview."

"Callie is a very smart woman." The older Robbins smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"The woman… who attacked me." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Keep up, Mom."

"Okay? I'm sure when you give the police all of the information you have, they will look for her. It was attempted murder, Arizona."

"I know, but I, um, I think I know her." The blonde stated. "I need for you to not tell Callie any of this."

"Honey, lots of victims know their attacker. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you, though."

"Well, if it's the person I think it is, I know exactly why this happened."

"You aren't in any trouble are you sweetie?"

"No, mom. Nothing like that. I just, I'm scared to say it, incase it is true, but also incase it isn't."

Standing from her seat, Barbara moved closer to her daughter and sat on the edge of her bed. "Arizona, if you know the person who done this to you, you have to tell the police, and you have to tell Callie. She is here to support you. We all are."

"I can't. It will devastate her."

* * *

Stepping under the police cordon of their home, Callie wasn't sure she even wanted to be here. From outside, it looked like the beautiful home they had shared together, but behind the heavy wood of the front door, the brunette knew that the sight would be anything but beautiful. Escorted by an officer, Callie made her way up the front porch, and waited to enter. The officer had informed her that she wouldn't be able to return home fully until their investigation was complete but was willing to allow her to grab some belongings for the couple. Having taken Callie's statement, they were satisfied that there had been no wrongdoing on her part, so allowing her to head off down the hall and into their bedroom, the officer waited in the kitchen. Dust from the fingerprint kit scattered around the area, and a large bloodstain on their kitchen floor was the only thing she had noticed on arrival.

Stuffing a tonne of those and other items into a suitcase, she desperately wanted to get out of there. _Would Arizona even want to live here anymore? Do I want to live here anymore?_ Shaking her head, she didn't have time for those kind of thoughts. If they didn't want to come back here, they wouldn't. It was as simple as that.

Satisfied that she had what she needed for her stay in a hotel, Callie stepped into their closet and hit the numbers on their safe. Taking a couple of hundred dollars, she bolted it back up and left. "I'm done here, Officer." Smiling she stepped over the bloodstain and made her way out onto the porch. Releasing a breath she was unaware she had been holding, Callie bolted down the steps and towards Arizona's car. Unable to use her own due to the theft of her key, she had thanked the officer for the ride over, but informed him that she would be using her fiancés for the foreseeable. She would need it for Arizona when she left hospital, and she would need it to get Barbara and Daniel from one place to the next.

Starting the car, she was instantly met with the sound of the newsreader's voice playing out through the radio. " _The twenty-nine-year-old victim is believed to be the fiancé of singing sensation Callie Torres. We can now join our correspondent Philip Lowell over at the hospital for more information."_ Pissed that their business was all over the news less than twenty-four hours after the attack, Callie cut off the sound of the radio. _How dare they show up at the hospital._ Putting her foot down a little, she made her way through the streets of Seattle and arrived back at the hospital in record time.

Her cell phone buzzing in her pocket, she prepared herself for the onslaught of calls from concerned friends, and the hounding media. Someone was bound to want an interview, but she was in no mood right now for any of that. Pulling her cell out, she didn't bother to even check the screen. "Hello?"

"What the hell is going on, Callie." A voice screamed down the line.

"Who is this?" Pulling back and looking at the screen, she returned the device to her ear and sighed. "Meredith."

"Don't 'Meredith' me. Why am I hearing that Arizona is in a hospital and you haven't even bothered to contact me? Why?"

"Just calm down." The brunette placed the palm of her hand flat against her forehead. _I really don't need this right now._

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! She might be your fiancé Callie, but she is my best friend. I've known her a hell of a lot longer than you, so don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Woah! Watch the attitude, Mer."

"Fuck you, Callie. I want to know where she is and what room she is in. I'm on my way. Don't try and stop me. I can't believe this. I can't believe you didn't call me. You have some fucking nerve you know that? You mess her around at every opportunity and expect me to like you, I'm sorry but you are bad news!"

"Hold on a minute. What goes on in our relationship has got nothing to do with you! Don't you dare make out like this is my fault? I didn't stab her Meredith. I didn't take a knife to her stomach and cause her to bleed out on our kitchen floor!"

"No, but you have caused nothing but trouble for her. How would you have felt if she had died? Huh? How would you have felt if she had died and the last thing she remembered about you was calling her a cheat? I'd bet you'd feel real good about yourself then, wouldn't you?"

"No, Meredith. I wouldn't have. You want to know why I haven't called you? You want to know why I didn't drop everything to keep you in the loop? BECAUSE SHE FUCKING DIED IN MY ARMS!" Cutting the call, Callie sobbed against the steering wheel. She knew she had calls to make, but in that moment, Arizona was the only person that mattered, and right now, she was still the only one that mattered. Meredith could accuse her of whatever she liked, but she would not be spoken to like that. Not when no one had any idea what she had had been through since last night.

Cutting the engine, the brunette stepped out of her fiancé's car and decided she would come back for any clothes she may need. Crossing the street, she called into the local bakery and picked up a selection of donuts that she knew would brighten her fiancés day.

Leaving the store, she crossed the street and made her way towards the entrance of the hospital. Her cell phone buzzing again, she pulled it out of her pocket and clenched her jaw. "WHAT?"

"Hey, Cal. I'm just catching up on the news. Is Arizona okay?"

Furrowing her brow, Callie recognized the voice, but the number was unknown. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Cal. Do you need me to do anything? I know we are barely even friends but if you need someone to be there for you, I can totally do that."

"Jaida?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I blocked your number! What do you want?" Callie scoffed. She didn't need this woman meddling in her life right now. The very mention of her name had caused enough damage to last them a lifetime.

"I have a new cell number. I just want to be there for you."

"Um, I don't want or need your help." The brunette laughed. "Delete my number. There is a reason why I blocked you. Just back off."

"But I'm only in Portland. I can be there in a few hours."

"Don't bother coming anywhere near me. I don't want to see you, I don't want you in my life, and I don't need your help."

"Is she going to live?"

"Yes, she is going to live. Like you care. Fuck off, Jaida." Switching her cell off completely, Callie could no longer bare to speak to anyone else. The only person she needed to speak to was her fiancé, and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be contacting her anytime soon. Reaching the lobby, she made her way through the busy crowds of staff and visitors and headed to the elevators. Catching sight of a photographer against a pillar, she scolded him and hit the call button of the elevator.

"Miss Torres?" The male holding a camera called out.

"Back off!"

"Come on, Callie. Just give me one picture."

Flipping him the finger, she stepped into the elevator and prayed that the doors would close. Resting back against the elevator wall, she closed her eyes and sighed. _I can't do this with all of these Assholes around me._ The ding of the bell signaling her arrival at Arizona's floor, she stepped out and smiled when she found no one else other than the security guard at her door.

Sliding the door closed behind her, she found the sleeping form of her fiancé and her mother. "Hi, Barbara."

"Callie, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I _was_ feeling better, but this is now all over the news." She slumped down in her seat. "Donut?"

"Oh, I'd love a donut." The older Robbins smiled. "It will be old news soon enough. Just keep your cool."

"Mm, easier said than done." Callie laughed. "There's a photographer downstairs."

Eyes widening, Barbara smiled. "Callie Torres, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. Yet!" She shrugged "Daniel wandering again?"

"Yes. It's what he does best." Barbara gave a nod. "She is feeling a little better than before you left. I told her to take a nap while her next lot of medication kicks in."

"That's a good idea." The brunette gave a nod. "Has, um, has she said anything about last night?"

"How do you mean, honey?"

"When, um, y-you know she was-" Callie stopped herself and took a breath. "When she was, we were, um, waiting for the paramedics to arrive?"

"When she was dying?" Barbara gave a sad smile. "It's okay, Callie. You don't have to be strong in front of me."

"Oh God." Callie felt the tears falling. "She called out Tim's name."

"She did?" Older blue eyes widened.

"Yes. I told her he couldn't have her yet, and that she had to tell me all about him once she was better."

"Wow, I-" Shaking her head, Barbara felt her own tears forming. "That has given me a little comfort."

"Yeah. It did for me too. Especially when she, you know." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "She went, Barbara. She definitely left this place for a little while."

Watching her daughter's fiancé break down in front of her, Barbara wrapped her up in her arms. "She's here, Callie. She fought and she's here."

"We'd been arguing before it happened. For days. We were finally sorting things out and I left the room. She said something that made me a little annoyed so I left the room."

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie. We all have arguments and disagreements."

"But if I hadn't walked away from her, I would have been there when she answered the door."

"But it still would have happened," Barbara stated.

"Maybe, I don't know. If the intruder had wanted to take our things, then why did he or she leave straight after it happened? I mean it was over in probably a minute."

Trying not to give anything away, the older Robbins shrugged. "People do things for all kinds of crazy reasons."

"Yeah, I guess."

Catching sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, Callie turned and smiled. "Hi, Baby."

"Hey." Arizona smiled. "You guys talking about me again?"

"Only good things. Right, Barbara?"

"Right." Her mother smiled.

"Mm, sure you were." Blue eyes narrowed. "Can you um, can you call the detective dealing with my case please, Calliope?"

"If that is what you want, yeah." The brunette smiled. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah. If I don't say what I need to soon, I'll back out."

"What do you mean?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I know who done this Callie, and I need to give the detectives my information before I change my mind."

"Why would you change your mind? Anything you know, you have to tell them."

"I know."

"Arizona? Do you know who did this? If you do, you have to tell me, and them."

"I do, but I don't want to hurt you."

A confused look washing over her face, Callie thought about anyone who may want to hurt Arizona. Drawing a blank, she narrowed her eyes and stared intently at blue. Gaining a sad smile from Arizona, the brunettes eyes widened and she gasped. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "No. Please, no."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are always welcome.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for your recent reviews. A few suggestions flying around as to who it was, but I think deep down, we all know! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 54

* * *

"Oh my God, Cal. What happened?" A voice screamed down the phone.

"Aria, it is so good to hear from you. I didn't think you would call."

"What? Why wouldn't I? I'm sticking to my promise. Although I'd rather I wasn't calling you to discuss this."

"I know. I guess you saw it on the news too, huh?" Callie sighed.

"Yeah, Daddy asked if you are okay. He wants to come and see you when things have settled down."

"He does?" Brown eyes widened.

"Yeah. He feels terrible. How is Arizona?"

"She's okay. Doing better. It was bad, Aria."

Hearing her sister swallow hard, Callie continued. "The doctors don't know how she made it. Seven-inch blade."

"Shit, Cal. I'm so sorry." The younger Torres gasped. "I didn't know it was that bad. Wow, she's lucky, huh!"

"Amazing. She's amazing, Aria. I held her. While she was dying, I held her."

"Oh, sis. I wish I could be there for you. Can I come down? I'm not in Miami right now so I can get a pretty quick flight. Daddy has me traveling around."

"No, don't worry about it. I mean, if you are close by and you have some free time, I would love to see you, but don't change your plans for me."

"I'll get down. Maybe I could clean up the house for you. If that's where you are going back to once Arizona is allowed home."

"That would be great, but you don't have to do that." Callie smiled. "It would be awesome to see you, though."

"Well then, I'll get things sorted where I am and then I'll send you my flight details. I love you."

"I love you too. Say Hi to daddy."

Ending the call, Callie felt a little relief at the thought of her having some family close by. She had to be strong for Arizona but she wouldn't turn down the opportunity to have her sister's shoulder to cry on. Realising she had taken a little longer than expected, she rushed back to the elevators and hit the call button.

* * *

Stood in the en suite bathroom attached to her hospital room, Arizona stared back at herself in the mirror. Pale and sunken, her face had seen better days. She had begged her mother to help her change so she could look a little presentable for the detectives due to stop by, but Barbara had insisted she stay in her hospital gown. Should anything go wrong, it would provide easy access to her wound, and as she had stated 'It wasn't about how she looked'. Going against her mother's wishes, she had spent the last thirty minutes struggling to change alone, and having finally finished, she was spent.

 _Who'd have thought lying in a hospital bed could make you feel more tired._ Hearing a knock at the door, she asked who it was before opening it.

"Hi."

"Hi." Arizona smiled back.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Callie questioned.

"Because I thought you would side with my mother."

"Well I would have, but I still could have helped." The brunette smiled. Sighing, she took Arizona's hands in her own and gave her a look. "Are you sure about this?"

"What? Who done it?"

"Yeah."

"I couldn't forget her eyes," Arizona stated. She had always been a good judge of character just by looking at someone's eyes, and right now, she didn't feel any different. She still hated and didn't trust the woman who sprung to mind every time she thought about the night she opened their front door.

"But what if she has the same eyes as someone else?" Callie questioned. "I'm not trying to protect her, I just want you to be sure before you get your hopes up."

"I know." The blonde gave a nod. "We should get back outside. The detectives will be here soon."

"She called me earlier."

"Who?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Calliope?"

"I've not had time to. I'm sorry. It's been a busy day so I've not had much of a chance to be alone with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I'd have known, I'd have called her out on it straight away. Just, please do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't expect this to be set in stone. I hate to say it, but it may not be her. It's certainly not something I ever thought she was capable of."

"Guess we don't always know a person like we thought, though?"

"Yeah, I guess." Callie smiled in defeat. She wanted to support Arizona through this, and she would, but she wasn't sure this was the correct person, and she didn't want anything to come back on either of them. If it was true, then she would fight tooth and nail to see her sent down, but right now, she wasn't sure.

"I can do this alone if you don't want to be involved in it. That's okay." Arizona stared intently at the woman in front of her. "I'd understand."

"No. No way. I'm here every step of the way with you."

"Okay."

* * *

Thanking the detectives for their time, Arizona settled back in her bed and sighed. _Well, that was pointless._ Closing her eyes, she turned uncomfortably on her side and refused to believe that she could possibly be wrong. _Maybe it was just a robbery._ Knowing that it wasn't, she bit the inside of her mouth and tried to hold off the tears caused by the hopeless words of the detective, and the pain that was now heightening from her stab wound.

"Arizona?" Callie took a seat on the edge of her fiancé's bed. "Baby, I'm sure they will find who done this to you."

"I know who did this, Callie. What they are saying, is that they aren't going to pursue it."

"That's not what they said." The brunette placed the palm of her hand on Arizona's lower back and drew small circles.

"As good as. They said it's highly unlikely. They didn't believe me. I guess it makes sense. All I could see was her eyes. You said it yourself, you said they could have been a stranger's eyes. They have no evidence to support what I said."

"Yeah, and they probably were, but they will find them."

"They weren't. I know they weren't."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Callie questioned, a little worried for the answer.

"Nothing. We live our lives." Arizona scoffed. "What's the point. She will get away with it.

"The point is if you truly believe it was her, then we have to do something about it."

"I just want to sleep for a little while. I'm feeling a little worn out right now." The blonde sighed. "Could you pull up my cover, please. I can't-"

"Sure." Callie cut off her fiancé. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a little while?"

"Go and get some dinner. Take a little time for yourself. I will be here when you get back." Arizona laughed.

"Can I bring you anything back?"

"No, thank you. Maybe I'll eat something later."

"Okay. Your mom will be here in a few hours. Try to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." Callie placed a light kiss on top of blonde curls.

"I love you too."

* * *

Startled from her sleep, Arizona felt a cold sweat take over her body. Checking the time, she had been drifting in and out of sleep for almost an hour, and so far, she had been unsuccessful. Her mind was racing, and her body was aching, so sleep was not about to happen. Callie was right, she should never have gotten her hopes up for her interview with the police. They were also right. They had no evidence to support the theory of a targeted attack, and they had no evidence to support her claims of it being someone in particular. _They'll never find any evidence. She's not stupid._ Sighing, she picked up her cell phone from the table beside her and sent off a quick message.

 _Are you ever going to visit me or have you forgotten I exist? - A x_

 _Yes, I'm finishing my shift and then I'll be over to see you. How are you feeling? - Mer x_

 _Not good. Catch you soon. - A x_

 _You will. I hope you are getting enough rest. - Mer x_

Setting her cell down on the bed beside her, she closed her eyes and hoped her best friend would arrive soon. Groaning at the sound of a knocking on her hospital room door, Arizona glanced up and called for the unknown person on the other side to enter.

Eyes widening and her body freezing at the figure standing in the doorway, she slipped her cell below her blanket and furrowed her brow. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Arizona. How are you feeling?"

"I asked what you want!" The blonde scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind but the nurse said it would be okay to come up and visit. I was wondering if Callie was about?"

"No, she's not. Why do you want to see her? She doesn't want to see you!"

"She needs a friend, Arizona. She needs someone to be here and help. Looking after you will be hard."

"Um, she doesn't need _someone,_ and I don't _need_ looking after. I'm not a cripple. I'll be fine soon."

"So, stabbed, huh?" Her intruder stepped further inside her room.

"Mm, robbery apparently." Pale shoulders shrugged. The blonde was desperately trying her hardest to act as cool and unsuspecting as possible. "Probably won't ever catch the guy."

"Wow, that sucks. How bad was it?"

"What? The pain, or the feeling of death?" Arizona scoffed.

"Both."

"Well put it this way, if they ever catch the person who done it, they'll be looking at an attempted murder charge."

Stepping closer to the woman lay defenseless in the bed, dark eyes narrowed. "Well, you'd better make sure you gave them a good description. Wouldn't want to mistake anyone's identity, right?"

"Like you care. You can leave now." Figuring that the words she had just heard were some sort of threat, she just wanted her guest to leave. She couldn't be certain, so she couldn't question their actions, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She had no idea what else they were willing to do if her suspicions were right.

"No, I'll hang around for Calliope." A smug grin appeared on her intruder's face.

"I'll ask security to come in if you don't leave."

"Fine. I'll wait down in the lobby." Her unwelcome guest threw her hands up.

"Just go home. Nobody wants you here. Please, don't come back, Jaida."

Watching the other woman leave the room, she waited a moment or two to catch her breath before pulling out her cell phone. She needed Callie, and she needed her right now. Never had she felt so unsure about another person's presence than she didn't a moment ago with her fiancé's ex. Those eyes. Those piercing dark, deceiving eyes had only confirmed it for her. Jaida stabbed her. Jaida tried, and very nearly succeeded in murdering her. Hitting the button close to the side of her bed, she prayed that someone would come by soon.

Hitting Callie's number in on her screen, she waited for the call to connect. "Callie?"

"Yeah, you okay? Did you want some dinner bringing back?"

"No. I need you to get back here right now."

"Oh God, what's wrong? Are you not feeling good? Do you have an infection?"

"God, I wish I did. Jaida has just been here. Please come back."

"I'll be there in ten. Call security."

"Okay. Please be careful. She said she would wait in the lobby for you."

"I'll be fine. Call security right now."

Hearing her fiancé disconnect the call, she knew Callie would likely be sprinting over to the hospital right now. A nurse rushing into her room, Arizona smiled. Explaining the situation, the blonde asked for the guard outside to have no one other than her fiancé allowed in her room. Deciding that he wanted to call more security in, he explained the situation to the guard outside and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Reaching her fiancé's room, Callie thanked the guard and stepped inside. Finding Arizona huddled up and in pain, her heart broke a little. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just, I was expecting her to come back."

"She won't. Security is outside and there seems to be a little more of them downstairs in the lobby too." Callie tried to reassure Arizona. "I'm going to call the police in a minute and tell them she's been here."

"Why? It won't make any difference"

"She has no reason to be here, Arizona. She certainly has no business being in Seattle. Maybe they'll find it just as weird as us when they know she has just let herself into your hospital room."

"God I hope so." The blonde signed. "Can you sit with me?"

"Of course." Callie gave her megawatt smile. Lowering the side rail, she gently slid into the empty space beside the blonde and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. She won't get anywhere near you again. I knew I shouldn't have left this room."

"You can't spend your life protecting me, Calliope."

"Like hell, I can't," Callie stated as she tightened her grip. "You know, I think you were right. Her being here doesn't add up. I mean sure, she would try getting in touch with me every once in a while, but then she didn't. I never imagined she would or could do something like this."

"I didn't either." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"I'm sorry. If this is her, I'm so sorry." The brunettes voice broke. "Maybe Meredith was right."

"About what?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Me. The trouble I cause." Callie scoffed. "Bad news I think she called me."

"Woah, when did she say that?"

"Earlier. Right before Jaida called me. She went ballistic because I didn't call her and tell her what had happened. She heard it on the radio. I guess she had every right to be mad, but I didn't purposely not call her. I was a little busy waiting to see if you had survived. She just, she wasn't my priority at that moment. She still isn't, but maybe she is right."

"No. Meredith and that damn mouth. I love her, but she really needs to stop trying to fight my battles for me." Arizona felt the anger rise from deep within. "You are not bad news, and none of this is your fault. It happened. Whether you were there or not, it would have happened. She is obviously a little crazy. Fucking Meredith."

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up. It's not good for you right now. I need you to not be stressed. Please?"

"Okay. Will you nap with me? I tried when you left but I couldn't sleep. Then Jaida happened." Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Of course I will. I could use a little nap. Not sleeping great myself of late." Red lips curled into a smile. "Although last night I slept a little better than I have in a while. Do you think they will let me stay here again tonight?"

"Baby, you are Callie Torres, they will let you sleep where you like."

Settling down into herfiancés arms, Arizona felt a little fear disappear. She had always admired the brunettes strong embrace, it was comforting. Eyes fluttering shut, she knew she would get a little sleep while Callie was in her bed. It was inevitable.

* * *

Hearing a light rap on the door, Callie quickly tried to remove herself from her fiancé's hospital bed without waking her. Satisfied that she was pretty much out of it, she crossed the room and slid back the door. "Miss Torres, a friend is here to see Arizona."

"Who?" She questioned.

"Um, Meredith Grey?"

Slipping out of the door, she pulled it closed before locking eyes with the dirty blonde. "She's sleeping at the minute."

"But she told me to come by." Meredith shot back.

"Come in, but don't dare wake her up. She needs the rest and her pain meds have her out of it." Callie scolded as she quietly slid the door back open.

Taking a seat next to Arizona, Callie picked up her cell phone and began scrolling through it. Anything to stop a conversation, or an argument ensuing. Arizona mumbling in her sleep and jolting a little, the brunette took her hand in her own and ran her thumb along her knuckles. "It's okay, baby, I'm still here."

Satisfied that Arizona had once again settled, she placed her head down on the side rail and sat in silence. Knowing that Meredith was burning a hole in the back of her head with her eyes, she grit her teeth and remained quiet.

She had always been pretty happy when it came to her fiancé's choice of friends, and she knew that Meredith was only looking out for Arizona, but she didn't like how she had spoken to her earlier. It was unnecessary, and truthfully, Meredith had no idea what had happened in their home that night, and the fact that she had all but blamed Callie for what had happened didn't sit well with the brunette.

Feeling the blondes grip tighten, Callie smiled as blue eyes met her own. "You okay?"

"Mm. That was a good nap." She mumbled sleepily.

"Someone is here to see you." The brunette stated as she moved out of Arizona's line of sight. Placing a kiss on the back of the blondes hand, she gave her a smile. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Stay?" Arizona suggested.

"I can't." Brown eyes saddened. "I'll stay close by, though."

Bringing her pale hand up to her fiancé's cheek, Arizona gave a look. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too."

Giving Meredith an awkward glance, Callie slipped on her jacket and left the room. She wanted to be with Arizona, more than anything, but would not sit in a room with a woman who had called her 'bad news', and she had a feeling that her fiancé needed to vent. Taking herself off towards a row of seats down the corridor, she looked around and was happy to see that it was no one but her. No media, no photographers, just her.

Sitting up a little in her bed, Arizona scolded Meredith and didn't say a word. She was angry at her best friend for making Callie feel how she was, and she didn't want an argument right now. Her body wouldn't take any more stress today.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith questioned as she took a seat next to her best friend.

"In pain, but a little better than yesterday."

"I can't believe what has happened. I mean, who stabs another person? Seriously?"

"Well, someone, obviously." Pale shoulders shrugged. Meredith may be her best friend, but she wasn't about to let her in on her suspicions.

"When are you being discharged? I'll come stay with you. Where will you be staying?"

"Um, at home. Where else would I stay?"

"Seriously? Are you going to go home? Home to where-"

Cut off by Arizona's words, Meredith listened. "Home to where Callie held me and rocked me in her arms while I bled out on the floor? Home to where I was almost murdered? Home, with her?" Arizona scoffed. "Yes, Mer, I'm going home."

Dropping her gaze, the dirty blonde sighed. "She told you."

"Of course she told me. She is now blaming herself. How dare you say something like that to her." Arizona winced as her voice rose. A pain searing through her side.

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad at her for not telling me."

"Maybe she had more important things on her mind. Like me?"

"Yeah, I realize that now. She just, she makes me not like her, Arizona."

"Well, then I think we have a problem." The blonde laughed. "Just because I've settled down and I don't sleep around anymore doesn't mean you can have a pop at the people in my life. It doesn't work like that. Yes, she messed up, but so have I in this relationship, and you know what? None of it matters now."

"Of course it matters. Four days ago you sat at my place drowning your sorrows. Things aren't okay between you two." Meredith stated.

"But it's none of your business. Yes, you are a great friend and I love you for that, but you have to stop going bat shit crazy on her when I'm not around. You always do it. It has to stop."

"Fine. Jeez."

"I'm marrying her, Meredith. As soon as we find someone willing to marry us, it's happening. It may be tomorrow, it may be next week, but I'm doing it."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Why are you marrying her? Right now? Don't you want to think about this?" The dirty blonde pleaded.

"No, I don't need to think about it." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "I coded three times, Mer. I shouldn't even be here right now, but I am, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone tell me how to live with my relationship. We've both messed up, and now it's time to live for US. Not exes or best friends, parents or siblings. Us. All of our issues have stemmed from _other_ people getting involved. Claire? Fucking Jaida! The attack in England. When people don't interfere, we are good. So good that sometimes I can't believe I ever met her."

"I get that. You're right." Meredith gave a nod in agreement. "But what happens when someone else meddles? Because they will. People always do."

"Then we need to work on how to deal with that should that problem present itself to us in the future. I can't do this anymore, Mer. I have to live my life for us. Callie has issues with her insecurity, and once I'm out of this Goddamn bed, we will begin working on those issues."

"Buy they're not your issues, Arizona."

"But we are together. We are partners. Lovers. Soul mates. So they become my issues. Her entire life people have left her, so she has every right to wonder when I'm going too. I should have pressed the issue more when I knew she had things on her mind, but I didn't."

"Yeah, but she could have asked you for your help and support instead of accusing you of something."

"Look, you are here to visit me, as your friend. I'm not having this conversation with you. I don't _need_ to have this conversation with you."

"Okay." Meredith sighed. "I guess I should apologize, huh?"

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it. She won't lose any sleep over you." Arizona shrugged.

"Wow, smooth!"

"Just giving you my opinion." Pink lips curled into a smile.

"Mm, good to see you haven't lost _that_ ability."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews. I cannot believe some of you were suggesting Callie's mom. It kind of made me want it to be her. I couldn't do that, though, that would be too cruel.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Also for any new follows/favourites. Cheers a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 55

* * *

Settling down in the seat next to Arizona's bed, Callie took her hand in her own. She was doing well, and she was looking more and more like the beautiful woman she had first met. She was always beautiful, but that night when she lay bleeding out on the floor, something was taken from her. The blue of her eyes had dimmed, as though never to return, and the dimpled smile the brunette loved more than life itself, had become lifeless.

Staring into those blue eyes that held her heart, she smiled and said nothing. In the next few minutes, they would once again meet with the detectives handling Arizona's case, and Callie hoped that they would this time take her fiancé seriously. It wasn't a case of getting someone back or jealousy, it was a case of knowing deep down inside that the woman who had stabbed her was her fiancé's ex.

She knew the blonde was nervous. Nervous for the outcome, and nervous with the knowledge that Jaida was actually in Seattle. Callie hadn't doubted her fiancé because she wanted to protect Jaida, she just couldn't get her head around the idea of the woman she spent five years of her life with doing something so horrible, with the potential of ending a life. Her fiancé's life. The only woman who mattered.

All she wanted right now was to see her ex locked up and the key thrown away. She was struggling to find a reason for such a heinous crime. It wasn't as though Jaida had ever been violent before. Demanding and protective, yes. Violent, never.

 _What drives someone to do such a thing? What goes through someone's head in that split second that they attempt to take someone's life._ She was _really_ struggling to find a reason. Jaida had never displayed any sort of mental health signs, so right now, she was truly baffled about her behaviour.

"Why are you staring at me, Calliope?"

"Huh? Sorry. I was just looking at you because you are beautiful." Callie gave her best smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to get this over with."

"I know you do, baby. Think positive, yeah?"

"Mm, I'll try."

Hearing a knock on the glass of her door, Arizona jumped a little. "Come in."

Watching the two detectives step into the room, she gave them a confident smile and offered them a seat. Glancing at Callie, she swallowed hard and waited for them to begin their questioning.

"It's good to see you looking better, Arizona." Detective Esparza smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The pain has subsided considerably, and now I just want to go home."

"I'm sure you will be discharged if you continue being the excellent patient you have been." Esparza winked. "So, you said you had some information for us that you think may help with your case?"

"Yes. It's about Jaida." Arizona stated.

"Okay."

"She came by here. Yesterday."

"Is that unusual?" Detective Garcia asked.

"Yeah. She has no reason to be here. Like I told you, she lives in Miami."

"Had she not come by to see how you are doing? Being friendly?"

The couple glancing at each other, Callie laughed. "Look, I spent five years with Jaida. She does not have any interest in Arizona's well-being. She has made that perfectly clear. She has no reason to be in Seattle, detective. I can assure you of that."

"What did she say when she came by?"

"Asked for Callie. Asked how I was. Made a comment about mistaken identity, which I thought was strange. I asked her to leave and she only agreed when I threatened to call security."

"Why did you threaten her with security?" Detective Garcia made a note in his pad.

"Because I don't want her around me. She has asked Callie to go back to her more than once, and I know she isn't here because she cares about me. She is here to hurt me, again."

"We have no evidence, Arizona." Detective Esparza stated. "I know you feel like we are not doing anything, but we are desperately trying to link someone to your attack. There are no fingerprints, no weapon, we are at a loss right now."

"So that's it? You are just going to assume that she was here to bring me flowers and hold my hand? This is ridiculous. You have to do something. I don't want her anywhere near me. She's dangerous."

"Baby, it's okay." Callie tightened her grip on the hand in her own. Turning her attention to the officers in the room, Callie cleared her throat. "I want a protection order putting in place."

"On what grounds?"

"Harassment! She always calls and texts. Shows up in Seattle when she feels like. Something isn't right. This isn't right. I want her away from me and my fiancé."

"Miss Torres, you are sure about this?"

"More than sure." The brunette gave a nod. "Please, at least speak to her. Ask her why she is here. Why she came to the hospital."

"We plan to contact her once we leave this room. While we cannot be sure that anything other than concern for your fiancé's well-being was her priority, we do want to know why she is in town. Does she have any ties here at all?"

"No, none."

"Okay. Give us a little time and we will check out her background, but please, do not assume that we are going to find anything. This really is a stretch."

"It's not." Arizona spat. "She did this, and sooner or later she will put her foot in it, or I will prove it."

"We will be in touch. Thank you both for your time." Detective Garcia smiled as he stood from his seat. Slipping his notepad into his pocket, he shook Callie's hand. "Miss Torres, your home is free to head back to. We have cleaned up and everything we need has been collected."

"Um, thanks." She smiled.

Watching the detectives leave the room, Arizona felt an anger rise inside of her. "I knew they wouldn't take me seriously."

"They are going to check it out, baby. Give them a little time. They may surprise us."

"Yeah, sure they will." The blonde scoffed. Determined not to let this ruin her day, Arizona turned to Callie and smiled. "You know what I could really use right now?"

"Hmm, I couldn't possibly know." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

"Donuts." A dimpled smile appeared.

"Well then, I guess that is my cue to leave and get you some. I'll have your mom come back in, yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe dad will be here too. I think he's coming around to the idea that his daughter is still alive. Bless him."

"Yeah, he's been struggling. I've barely spoken two words to him. I think he's just processing."

"Yeah. I gave him the fright of his life. He will be good soon." Arizona smiled. "Hey, Cal?"

"Yes, baby?" Callie slipped on her jacket.

"You know when we go home? Do you, um, do you think they could come stay with us for a little while?"

"I don't even know why you are asking me that. Of course, they can. We could probably use the extra help. Aria is flying out too."

"Good thing we bought that big house then, huh? I knew the extra rooms would come in handy." Blue eyes threw the brunette a wink.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"I know. Are you okay with going back home?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I think so. I don't remember very much. It was you that had to be there alone with me, you know."

Thinking back to the worst night of her life, she sighed. "Yeah, I know. I think we will be okay, though. If we are not, we will buy another place. Simple as."

"Okay. I'll let mom know that they will be staying with us."

"Great. I'll bring coffee back too? This stuff here isn't the best."

"Mm, yeah. Can I get a Latte? With a shot of peppermint?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"You can have whatever you want. I'll be back soon. I love you."

* * *

Sat sharing the last of the donuts Callie had brought back, Arizona felt as though her life was beginning to return to some kind of normal. _Normal? My life has never been normal._ She smiled. Her life had definitely _not_ been normal, but she wouldn't change it. She believed that everything happened for a reason, and every day she had lived took her on a path that would lead her to _somewhere._ She knew that that end of that path had Callie Torres waiting for her. Sure, she would have preferred _not_ to have been stabbed, but she had, and she couldn't change that. What she could do, though, was communicate with her fiancé. Discuss their issues and fears for the future. Tell each other when something was on their mind. It wasn't hard, and having spent the past five days in a hospital bed because she had at one point been close to death, she had made a promise to herself, to never allow their relationship to get into the kind of situation they had found themselves in only minutes before the attempt on her life.

Sat in a comfortable silence, the couple took in the peaceful quiet around them. Arizona's mother had taken herself off for a walk, and her father had returned to the hotel for a little time to himself. She liked it being just the two of them. It meant they could relax and make irrelevant small talk just for the sake of it.

It had been six hours since they had spoken with the detectives, and as she heard the light knocking on her hospital room door, Arizona called for the unknown person to enter, and her eyes widened. "Detective Garcia?"

"Hi, Arizona." He smiled as he made his way further inside.

"Have you found something? Did you speak with Jaida?" Blue eyes narrowed as she tried to read the tall man's face.

"We have spoken with her. Could I borrow you for a moment, Callie? I just have a few questions I'd like to ask."

"You can say whatever you have to say to me here. I'm not leaving Arizona." Callie stated as she placed her hand over the blondes.

"I think we should take this outside. Jaida had a few things to say to me and I need you to confirm, or deny them." He gave the brunette a sad smile.

"So tell me, and I will assist. I'm staying right here, though."

"Okay, if you are sur-"

"I am!" Callie stated. "More than sure."

 _I have nothing to hide so just get on with your damn questions._ She glanced at Arizona and found a peaceful look on her face. "So what has the crazy bitch been saying?" Turning her attention back to the male detective in the room, Callie raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what kind of person Jaida was, so nothing he said to her could shock, or surprise her.

"We spoke with Jaida at length, and she has informed us that she is in Seattle because you asked her to come down. She spoke with you after Arizona's attack, and you gave her the okay to head down from Portland."

"That is a lie." Callie scoffed.

"So you _have not_ been having sexual relations with Jaida?" He raised an eyebrow. "For some time?"

"What? No." Dark curls shook. "No way!" If this wasn't such a serious matter, she would be struggling to control her laugh right now.

"She says you spent most of your time away on tour, with her? She travelled around the country with you for the last two months of it?"

"Sure. Of course, she did." Brown eyes rolled. "I've never heard such crap in my life."

"Miss Torres, I have to ask you this. I do not know you, and I do not know her, so I have to be mindful of the possibilities here."

"You'll be accusing me of stabbing my fiancé next as part of some sick love triangle." The brunette laughed. She could believe what she was hearing, it was from Jaida's mouth after all, but she couldn't believe that the detective was showing a hint of belief towards her ex.

"Did you?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie furrowed her brow. "Did you just ask-"

"Did you or did you not play a part in the attack of your fiancé?" Detective Garcia asked poker faced.

Swallowing hard and turning to face the blonde who had so far barely breathed, she stared intently into her beautiful blue eyes and shook her head. "No, I did not."

"Jaida claims that you two have been in a relationship for almost six months. You speak every day, and you asked her to be in Seattle because you had planned on leaving Arizona."

 _Holy crap, she's good. I'll fucking kill her._ Snorting, Callie turned her attention back to the detective she was quickly beginning to hate and smiled. "Detective, I can assure you right now that I do not, have not, and will not have any contact with that woman. The last time I came face to face with her was over a year ago, in Miami. The last time she contacted me, was around two months ago. If you wish to check my cell records then be my guest. If you want to speak to the people I travelled around the US with, that is also fine."

"Detective Esparza is currently having the local cameras checked for any sign of your, well, ex. Jaida claims that she arrived in Seattle two days ago because you asked her to. If we find any footage of her in Seattle _before_ Arizona's attack, then we will bring her in for more questioning."

"That's it?"

"She is very convincing, Miss Torres. If we have any reason to believe that she is lying, we will catch her out. I can assure you of that. I find it hard to believe that you have been in any contact with her, but we have to ask these things. I'm sure you understand."

"Well, no I don't understand, but whatever. You do what you have to do to get that crazy bitch away from me and my fiancé. She is dangerous, and the sooner you realise that the sooner we can all sleep a little better."

"I understand your frustrations, but we are only going off what we hear. Without any evidence, it is a struggle to pin her to anything. Like I said, we will bring her in for questioning if we find any suggestion that she has been in Seattle longer than she has confirmed. If she has driven the streets, we will know about it."

Running her fingers through her hair, Callie sighed. "Sure. I understand."

"Arizona, thank you for your time once again." Esparza gave a nod as he stepped out of the room. "Any other information, just call."

"Sure." The blonde squeaked out. "Thanks."

Sitting back in her seat, Callie scoffed as she watched the male detective leave the room. She couldn't believe he had just asked her if she had been a part of Arizona's stabbing, and she couldn't believe that her ex was really trying to put her in it. She knew Arizona was processing right now, so she would wait a while before even suggesting that they discuss the latest development in her case. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to keep her tears at bay. _Don't cry. Tears show weakness, and right now, you cannot afford to be weak!_

Slumping down in her seat, she pulled a blanket up over her and remained quiet. Arizona would speak when she was ready to. She didn't need to explain herself or the questions they had just both heard. At least she thought she didn't, but she did want to explain what kind of person her ex was. Manipulative. The only word she needed.

She knew Jaida would use some sort of excuse for her being in Seattle, but she never expected her to have it all planned out. _She knew we would figure out it was her._ Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of the image of the other woman driving a seven-inch blade through her fiancé's stomach. Startled by the sound of Arizona clearing her throat, she glanced to her left and met her blue eyes.

"You know, if you two were doing whatever while you were on tour, it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't be mad."

"We didn't." Callie sighed. She hadn't expected those words from Arizona. She wasn't entirely sure _what_ she expected, but it certainly wasn't that.

"You're sure? If you were, I need you to tell me now, Calliope. I need for us to not have any secrets. No matter how much they may hurt me."

"I promise, Arizona. I would never do that. I would never go back to her." Tears formed in the corners of brown eyes. "I swear."

"Okay." Arizona gave a nod. "I just, I know you wouldn't, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to come clean if you had anything you needed to say."

"There is nothing for me to say. Everything Esparza said was a lie. I hope you know that."

"I do." She tightened her grip on a tanned hand. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that. I know you weren't with her while you were on tour. Please forgive me for saying that."

"It's okay." She ran her thumb over pale knuckles. "You have every right to question my behaviour while I was away. I didn't exactly fill you with confidence."

"No, I still shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry." Blue eyes glistened.

"Don't be upset. It's okay. _We_ are okay." Callie smiled.

"You sure?"

"I promise." The brunette stated. "I knew she would have her excuses. I guess I should have just anticipated a little more than I thought."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?" Brown eyes tried to gauge the way their conversion was about to go. She wasn't offended that Arizona had questioned her time away, but she didn't want this to cause any problems between them. "You okay?"

"I guess." Pale fingers ran through blonde curls. "I just, do you think people will ever leave us alone. Just so we can be happy together."

"I hope so, baby." The brunette dropped her gaze. Remembering her fiancé's best friends words she closed her eyes. "Am I bad news, Arizona?"

"No." She stated. "Don't ever think you are bad news. You have been amazing, and I love you."

"But is that love enough? You know, to put up with the shit I bring to our relationship?"

"We have both brought problems into our relationship, Calliope. Please don't place the blame on yourself. That couldn't be further from the truth."

"Okay."

"And yes, the love I have for you is more than enough. More than anything I could have hoped for. Please don't ever doubt that." Arizona smiled, dimples popping.

Tracing her finger over the indent, Callie smiled. "Your smile is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Have I ever told you that?"

Furrowing her brow, Arizona thought about the question that had just been presented to her. "I, um, I think you probably have, yes."

"Well, I'm telling you again. It truly is the most amazing smile in the world."

"Thanks." A slight brush appeared on pale features.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Callie giggled.

"I'm not, I just thought all of this would have lessened the longer we were together. You know, get into a routine. Buy each other flowers once a year, have dinner out once a month. It hadn't, though."

"No, and it won't lessen. I fall in love with you more and more every day." A tanned thumb ran along Arizona's cheek. "I still want to spend my life with you, baby."

"Have you heard about the wedding yet?"

"No, but I have something to confess." Callie gave her fiancé an awkward look. _She is going to hate me when I tell her._

"Oh God, what did you do?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I didn't call an 'official' as you put it. I didn't call anyone."

"You didn't? Why? Is it not what you want?"

"Of course it is what I want. It is _all_ that I want." Callie stated. "But I don't want it to be like this."

"Callie, I-"

"No, please just hear me out." Callie pleaded.

"Okay." The blonde gave a nod in agreement.

"I love you, more than anything in this world. I want to spend my life with you. After what you have been through, we have been through, I cannot and I will not allow anyone else to stand in our way. I didn't call anyone to marry us because you had literally just come out of a major surgery. A surgery which literally saved your life. Hours before you had told me that you wanted me to go on tour, that you wanted me to prove I could trust you."

"That was before I lay in your arms dying, though, Calliope."

"I know. I get that, I really do. That doesn't mean that I want to marry you in a hospital bed. You were high on meds and I didn't want us to do anything in the heat of the moment. Which is what we would have been doing."

"But you do still want to marry me? You do still want me to be your wife?"

"More than anything." Callie smiled. "You have to believe that."

"Okay." Blue eyes dropped their gaze.

"I think we should take a little time. Fix you. Once we are both settled back down and happy, once everything is cleared up, we will fly out somewhere. A beach? And I will make you my wife."

"A beach, huh?" Arizona squinted. "I do like the sound of a beach."

"I do too. We will invite everyone. Anyone who cannot afford it, we will pay it. We will have _the_ biggest wedding on _the_ most beautiful beach. You name the place, I will make it happen."

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Arizona. Anything at all."

"I guess doing it that way, I have more time to think about where we want it to be. I have a place in mind, but I'd like to sleep on it." The blonde smiled. "I guess I was a little hasty in my decision the other night. I just, I couldn't bare the thought of never being called your wife."

"You will be my wife," Callie stated as she stood from her seat and pressed her lips to soft pink. "You will be my wife, forever."

Cut off from their kiss, both women glanced at the door as they heard a light knocking. The security guard popping his head inside, he motioned for Callie to step out of the room. "Someone is here for you, Miss Torres."

"Um, okay?" She glanced at her fiancé. I'll just be a minute, baby."

Crossing the room and stepping out into the corridor, Callie smile reached her ears. "Aria, you came."

"Of course I did, Cal." The younger Torres stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. "Take a look around the corner."

"Huh?" Callie furrowed her brow as she glanced over her sister's shoulder.

"Take a look."

Removing herself from her sister's embrace, Callie moved away and took a couple of steps. Eyes widening, she felt tears fall. "Daddy?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I look forward to your reviews.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I recently lost my Grandmother and I've been in no mood for writing.**

 **Thanks for all of your recent reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 56

* * *

Callie couldn't believe her eyes when she found her father standing in front of her. Any other time, she would have had a slanging match with him, but right now wasn't appropriate. Her fiancé lay in bed recovering from an attempted murder, and she had just been asked if she was involved. Nothing made any sense, and right now, a hug from her father could remedy that.

Moving closer to him, she smiled. "I'm so happy that you are here."

"Me too." He pulled her in and tightened his grip. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, and I'm sorry for what has happened to Arizona. It's awful."

"She's okay," Callie stated as she pulled back. "Would, um, would you like to meet her?"

"Try and stop me, Mija." Carlos gave his daughter a smile and followed behind her. Thanking Aria on the way, Callie held her sister's hand and slid the door open to Arizona's room.

"Baby? Some people are here to see you."

"Who? I told mom and dad to go home and rest." Blue eyes narrowed.

"No, it's Aria. She, um, she brought my dad, too."

Seeing the smile light up her fiancé's face, Arizona tried to hold back the tears. "I'm so happy for you, Calliope."

"Can they come see you?"

"Of course." Sitting herself up in the bed a little, Arizona plastered on her best smile. She hadn't wanted any of her friends to visit, but this wasn't friends. This was potential family. She didn't want to turn them away, it would have broken her heart seeing that smile fall from Callie's face.

"Hey, Arizona. How are you doing?" Aria stepped in first. Moving closer to her sister's fiancé, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smiled. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"I'm okay. Well, I will be once I get out of this hospital bed."

"Have they said when that will be? I told Cal I'd stick around and help out if you guys needed me to."

"That's sweet but I think I'll be okay," Arizona replied. "I think Callie could use someone other than me right now, though, so if you'd like to hang around, I'm sure she would love that."

"No problem." Aria threw the blonde a wink. Stepping aside, Carlos stood next to Callie.

"Hi, Arizona." He held out his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm just sorry it is under these circumstances."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Torres." Arizona extended her hand. "I'm sorry you aren't seeing me at my best."

"Aria has told me so much about you. I had to come down and see the woman who has stolen my daughter's heart for myself." Carlos smiled before turning his attention back to his daughter. "I'm very happy for you, Calliope."

"Thanks, daddy."

* * *

Three hours later, and with many conversations had, Carlos and Aria said their goodbyes and left the couple alone. Motioning for Callie to join him outside, the brunette followed her father and pulled the door closed. "Everything okay?"

"Does Arizona know who did this to her?"

"She is positive she knows who it is. The police were just here before you arrived. They've told us to not hold out much hope."

"Why is that?" Carlos questioned.

"No evidence." Callie sighed. "It's breaking her heart, daddy. She knows, she is adamant but they just don't see it."

"Do you believe her?"

"Honestly? At first, I questioned it, but now that I've thought about it, and what has happened since, well, yeah, I believe her. She is sure it's her, daddy."

"Who?"

"Jaida." Tanned shoulders slumped. "This is all my fault. Jaida did this to her because we are together."

"That woman, Calliope. I told you she was no good all of those years ago. Did you see her? Did you see her in your home?"

"No, it happened so quickly. She wouldn't even tell me who it was at first. Then Jaida came to the hospital when I wasn't here."

"Have the police spoken to her? Please tell me you haven't decided against pressing charges."

"The police have spoken to her. She denied everything and tried to drag me into it. Told them I was leaving Arizona and that I'd asked her to come to Seattle. The police even asked me if I had anything to do with the stabbing."

"Pathetic." He scoffed. "I'll let you get back to your fiancé. She is a wonderful person and I'm very happy for you. I'm happy that I'm here."

"Thanks, daddy." Callie gave her father one last hug before he left. Turning to her sister, she pulled her into a hug and held on tight. "Come stay with us when we go home?"

"Sure. I'll kick back at the hotel for now. Just let me know if you need anything. You know I'm here for you both, sis."

"I know. I love you."

Turning the corridor and ensuring that his daughter was out of earshot, Carlos pulled out his cell phone. Waiting for the call to connect, he cleared his throat. "Yes, it's me. I need you and the guys down in Seattle now. Take the jet. Get here as soon as possible. There is a bonus and a holiday in it for all of you."

Shutting off his cell, he slipped it back into the inside pocket of his expensive suit and straightened himself out. "Let's go, Aria. Daddy has _a lot_ to do right now."

Smiling as she fell into step with her father, Aria knew that bringing her father down with her was a good idea. Leaving the entrance of the hospital, Aria felt as though nothing had ever changed between them. She knew that her father would do anything for his daughters, and right now, she felt positive for her sister's situation.

* * *

Entering Arizona's room, she found her fiancé with a smile on her face. Genuine, complete with dimples. "Um, are you happy for a particular reason?"

"Doc has just been in."

"And?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Did he-"

"Take me home, Calliope."

"No way! Did he, oh, oh my god, you can go home?" Callie squealed with joy. "Did they say when?"

"They are just sorting through my discharge papers, blah, blah. I don't know. I stopped listening when he said I could leave. Maybe a few hours?"

"Oh, baby that is great." Callie lowered the handrail and slipped in beside her fiancé. "I'm so happy that you are okay."

"Me too, Cal. I'm happy that your family are here, too."

"Daddy loves you. Oh, and I've told Aria to wait at the hotel until we are home. Guess I can call here and tell her to pack her things up ready."

"I guess you can." Arizona smiled. "I can't wait to get into my own bed. Our bed."

"I can't wait to hold you. It's kind of awkward in this bed. I feel like I'm about to crush you."

"Well, if I were to be crushed, I'd rather it was by you than anyone else." The blonde giggled. "You know, even after everything that we've been through, lately, and just in general, I still feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I love you so much, Callie. I'm just glad that I didn't leave you."

"Don't ever do that to me again, please. Don't ever die on me again. I couldn't bare it." Callie placed her head on her fiancé's shoulder and closed her eyes. "The thought of never seeing you again keeps me awake at night. It terrifies me."

"I'm sorry." Pink lips planted a kiss on dark locks. "As much as I'd love to never move again, I'd really like to get out of this bed. I'd _really_ like to go home, with you."

Removing herself from the blonde's hospital bed, Callie pulled out the bag she had been bringing her fiancé's things in. Beginning to pack up, Arizona stopped her. "Help me up, Calliope."

"Just rest. I'll sort all of this out and then we can get you up and dressed."

"No, please help me up." Arizona gave her fiancé a pleading look.

"Okay." The taller woman smiled. "If that is what you want."

Moving around the other side of the bed, Callie placed her arm around Arizona's waist. The opposite side to her injury. "You're okay, I've got you." Guiding the blonde's legs down off of the bed, she took Arizona's weight and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She winced. "Will you, um, will you help me take a shower?"

"Of course. I can ask the nurse to come help if you would rather that?" The brunette could see the hesitation in her fiancé's eyes. It would be the first time that Callie saw her body since her attack. She had showered daily, but with the help of a complete stranger. A nurse.

"D-Do you not want to do it?" Blue eyes glistened slightly. "It's okay if you don't. I wouldn't blame you."

"What? No. I will happily shower you. I just wanted to be sure that it was what you wanted. I don't want to hurt you. You'll tell me if I do, won't you?" Callie questioned as she gave the blonde a small smile.

"I think you'll know if you hurt me, Cal. I don't imagine I'd be able to keep very quiet about it." She laughed as she shuffled towards the private bathroom attached to her room. "Come on, I won't bite. I promise." Arizona threw the other woman a wink as she slipped out of view.

Hot on her heels, Callie stepped inside and closed the door behind them both. Even sitting in a hospital gown, the blonde looked amazing. She always did. Turning the taps, she waited for the temperature of the water to rise and steam the room up a little. Arizona always had loved the water to be almost scalding. Satisfied with the temperature, she slipped off the blondes gown and helped her to stand. Removing the tie from her hair, Callie guided Arizona under the steaming hot water and allowed the water to cascade over her body.

Hearing a low groan from the blonde, Callie smiled. "Feel good?"

"Amazing. It's not the same when someone else is helping. They don't know how to get it just right."

"Good thing I know you then, huh?" Callie chuckled as she poured a large amount of vanilla body wash onto a sponge. "May I?"

"Please do." Arizona gave a nod in agreement. Feeling Callie's soft hands across her chest, followed by the sponge between her breasts, it was the most normal the blonde had felt since before her attack. Knowing that Callie was standing with her in the shower caused her to block out every thought she had running through her mind. It didn't matter that they hadn't caught her attacker. It didn't matter that she was terrified to step foot in her own home. The dream home that she and Callie owned. The home she had gasped at the first time she had seen it. The home where they were supposed to be happy. None of it mattered, because she was alive, and she had the most amazing woman in her life right beside her.

Callie's hands slipping lower down her body, she felt strong fingers caress her thigh. Groaning at the touch that was igniting her body, she opened her eyes to find an immense amount of concentration on the brunette's face. It was adorable. Arizona could see that Callie was frightened to touch her, but she couldn't. It simply wasn't possible. Her fiancé had _the_ most amazingly soft, yet extremely strong hands, and no matter how she used them, she could never hurt her. "Callie, breathe, baby."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." Callie released the breath she had been holding. "Am I doing okay?"

Stilling the tanned hands that had been pleasuring her body, Arizona stepped out from under the water and brought her fingers up to Callie's jawline. Pulling the other woman in a little closer, Arizona pressed her lips to plump red. Nothing about their kiss was sexual. It was simply loving, and needed. "You are doing more than okay, beautiful."

Allowing her megawatt smile to grace her face, Callie cleared her throat and continued helping her fiancé. "Turn around."

Doing as she was told, Arizona slowly turned her back on the other woman. Callie's hands kneading the knots in pale shoulders, the blonde hung her head forward and moaned. "Jesus, that feels amazing."

Blonde curls now damp, the brunette gently brushed Arizona's hair from her back and placed a kiss on toned, yet tired shoulders. " _You_ are amazing. I hope you know that."

Gathering a handful of shampoo, Callie motioned for the blonde to put her head back. Lathering it up, she ran her fingers through her fiancé's golden hair and began massaging her scalp. Nails scratching, Arizona rolled her eyes. "Calliope, I may have to ask you to shower me every day if this is what I'm going to get."

"That's fine by me. I need something to keep me occupied." She threw the blonde a wink. Satisfied that she had done a good job, she allowed Arizona to rinse the soap from her hair and grabbed a thick plush towel from home. She had avoided the area of her fiancé's injury, and she was feeling pretty proud of herself for making Arizona feel good. It was her job after all. "You okay?" She wrapped the blonde up in the towel she was stood holding, and covered her entire body.

"Mm, I am now. That was amazing, Callie." Arizona smiled as she pulled the brunette in for a hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, pretty lady." Placing a kiss on the blonde's nose, Callie stepped back and laid out fresh clothes for her fiancé. "I grabbed some things from home. I went for comfortable."

"I love you." Dimples popped. "Can you help me dress?"

"You know it." Callie gave a nod. Picking up a pair of boxer briefs, she bent down and allowed Arizona to use her shoulder for balance. Sliding them up soft pale legs, she was careful not to let the waistband interfere with the wound. "How is that?"

"Extremely comfortable. Remind me to wear these more often." Arizona smoothed her hands over her ass and smiled.

"Not fair." Callie pouted.

"Huh?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"You get to touch your ass and I don't." She huffed. "That was just torture."

"I'm sorry. You know you can touch my ass whenever you like."

"Mm, maybe we should avoid that right now. I'm not sure I could stop myself."

Her facial expression turning serious, Arizona sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, you know you can," Callie stated. "What's up?"

"Do you still find me attractive?" Blue eyes dropped their gaze.

"Excuse me?" Callie pulled a face. "Is that actually a question?"

"Yes, and I'm serious, Callie." Pale shoulders shrugged. "Do you still find me attractive?"

"Baby, I will always find you attractive." Tanned hands pulled the blonde in closer. "Always." Soft fingers trailing up Arizona's neck and resting on her cheek, Callie smiled. "Never have I met anyone as beautiful as you." Running her thumb along a soft pink bottom lip, she continued. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Arizona Robbins, and you are mine."

* * *

Four hours later, Callie pulled up outside their home. Unsure of how her fiancé was going to feel stepping inside, she gave her a few minutes to take in her surroundings. It was never supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to have been their dream house turned nightmare. It was supposed to be happy, full of love, and where they would spend the rest of their lives together. Callie now wasn't sure that it would ever go back to how it used to be. "You okay?"

"Um, I-I think so. I mean, I didn't, I don't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not really," Arizona stated. "I remember us arguing, and then the doorbell ringing. Once it was all over, I remember you being on the floor with me. I can still feel your arms wrapped around me, but we weren't at home. We weren't anywhere. It was just like some blank canvas. A backdrop. I don't know."

Closing her eyes as the image of Arizona's lifeless body burned deep into her mind, she shook her head and breathed. "Maybe we could go around back?"

"Why?"

"Well it was, um, it was the front door where it all happened. J-Just by the kitchen island." Callie could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't know about Arizona, but she wasn't entirely sure she could bring _herself_ to go inside their home. It was hard going back for their belongings. Now, knowing they would spend the night here, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Not only had they argued the last time they were in this house together, but her fiancé had died in her arms. It was a strange feeling and a situation she never wanted to be in again.

Nothing the fear and the pain in brown eyes, Arizona took Callie's hand in her own and gave her a sad smile. Trying to bring her back to the present, she pressed a kiss to tanned knuckles and hummed. "We will be okay, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Callie's voice broke. "I just, I'm scared."

"Of what, baby?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Going back inside. Seeing the place in daylight. I just, I don't know if I can." The worried look on Callie's face broke Arizona's heart.

"Okay, let's go around back, yeah?" Arizona tightened her grip on the hand in her own. "We will do this together. Besides, we have family waiting for us inside."

"Okay." The brunette breathed out. "Come on, before I change my mind."

Stepping out of her fiancés Range Rover, Callie moved around to the other side of the car and opened the door for the blonde. Taking her hand and wrapping an arm loosely around her waist, she guided her down until her feet hit the gravelled path beneath them. "You good?"

"Yes. Thank you." Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's toned waist. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Um, where else would I be?" Callie snorted.

"I told you to go back on tour. You could have been on the other side of the world when this happened. Thank god you weren't." Blue eyes softened. "If you'd have announced another tour, she may have waited until you'd gone before she done this to me."

Her heart dropping into her stomach, Callie felt the bile rise in her throat. "Oh god, I never thought of it like that. I don't know what I'd have done if that was the case."

"You'd have carried on, and I'd have been with you in spirit." Pale shoulders shrugged.

Giving her fiancé a look, Callie shook her head. "Please don't say that. I cannot bare that thought."

"Well, its true. If I'd have been alone, I wouldn't be here right now. We both know that."

"But you are, and that is all we have to concentrate on." Catching sight of something to her left, near one of the bushes, Callie stopped her fiancé from walking any further and shielded her body. "Put your hood up, Arizona."

"Um, why? It's pretty warm today." She laughed.

"Just put it up." Flipping the finger to the photographer hidden in the bush, Callie continued walking her fiancé around to the back of the house and asked Barbara to take her to their bedroom.

"Sorry, guys, but can you all make sure that the windows and doors are closed and that the blinds are all done in every room?" Callie gained an awkward look from her sister. "What?"

"Why? Are we living in a bat cave?" Aria laughed. Daniel joining in with a slight chuckle.

"There are photographers outside. I don't want them climbing up the windows to get a picture of Arizona. I'm likely to knock one of them out if they do."

"You are joking, right?" Aria gasped. "What is wrong with these people?"

"Well, if they get a good picture of me, they will make thousands on it." Callie shrugged. "I just want Arizona protected at all times. And for the love of god, can someone get a rug for that mark on the floor." Glancing down at the faint blood stain on her hardwood kitchen floor, her stomach flipped. "I cannot live here looking at that."

"Sure, Cal. I'll find something to cover it for now."

"There is a pretty big rug down in the movie room. Just use that for now. I'll order another through the week." Callie called after her sister. "Thanks, Aria."

"Daniel, can I get you anything? A drink of anything?"

"No thank you, Callie. You have done enough. Barbara is cooking dinner tonight, and you and Arizona are taking the night off. Anything you need, just call one of us."

"That is very kind of you both, but I cannot sit around whilst we have guests."

"We aren't your guests, we are your family, Callie." Daniel gave his daughter's fiancé a wink. "Now, can I get you some coffee?"

Checking the time, she realised it was an acceptable hour for a drink. "Um, no. I do have some pretty old scotch down in the basement, though. Care to join me for one?"

"Sounds wonderful." The older man smirked. "I'll just let Barbara know that we are off for a little chat."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Callie smiled. "Follow me down when you are ready. I'm sure Arizona would like some time with her mom anyway."

* * *

Sitting back in a plush, deep leather chair, Callie smiled as she took in the scent of her whisky. Swirling it around the wide glass, she sighed. "Jeez, I've missed you."

"Callie?" Daniel called out as he ducked under a beam. "You down here?"

"In here, Daniel." She called out from her little den. "I have one waiting for you."

Finding the brunette hidden away in a corner, he smiled. Crossing the short distance, he took a seat opposite Callie and downed his scotch in one. "That's good scotch."

Pouring him another, she smiled. "It's been rough, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine." Daniel shook his head. "I thought we had lost her, Callie."

"You did. _We_ did." The brunette lowered her voice a little. "It was awful, Daniel."

"Are _you_ okay?" Daniel sat forward in his seat, his grip on his whisky glass tightening.

"I think so." Callie sighed. "I just, I lost her, Daniel. She died in my arms."

"But she came back to you. She's a fighter is my Arizona." He smiled.

"Yeah, she is definitely a fighter. I know Tim was looking over her. She talked about him."

"When?" He quizzed. "When did she talk about him?"

"When she was leaving me. When she was struggling." Callie's voice broke.

"That damn girl. She wouldn't talk about him, but when she is about to meet the guy at the pearly gates, she opens up. I must talk to her about that." He sniggered. "I'm glad he stopped her from leaving us. He always was very protective of her."

"Yeah, Barbara mentioned that." She smiled. "I'm happy that she has such a great family, and I'm happy that you all welcomed me without question."

"Why would we question you?" The older man furrowed his brow.

"Because my family did. Well, they didn't question me, they disowned me."

"Our Arizona was never one to bring boys home. I mean, sure, it wasn't how I imagined my little girl to turn out, but I love her more than anything, and who she loves is always welcome in my family. Truth be told, she's never really brought anyone home. You settled her down, Callie, and for that, I will be forever grateful."

"She just, she amazes me every single day. Whether we are happy, or whether we are fighting, something about her just always grounds me and amazes me."

"She's a very sweet girl." Daniel sipped on his scotch. "I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you."

"Yeah, we have something special, Daniel. I know we do. I will always remember the night I met her."

"Oh yeah? Care to share?" He threw the brunette a wink.

"Sure." She shrugged. "I was working down at a bar in Seattle. I'd just left my girlfriend of five years, and Arizona came in the bar and oh god, those eyes. I swear they were staring into my soul."

"Yes, she has her mother's eyes. Tim's too." He smiled.

"She just, she came from nowhere." Callie laughed. "I swear someone sent her to me."

"And you just hit it off?"

"Pretty much. Then I had to leave Seattle for my next set. I was under contract and I couldn't just stop it."

"How did she react?" Daniel questioned, more than intrigued.

"She understood." Callie smiled. "That's how I knew I was going to be with her forever. She told me she would wait for me."

"So, you saw out your contract?"

"No. She showed up in New York. She was on assignment." Recalling the night Arizona walked into the bar, Callie's heart began to race. "I had to leave for Miami a few days later. She left before me. It broke my heart to leave her. So, I finished up in Miami and bought myself out of my contract. Surprised her at her local bar in Seattle, and well, the rest is history."

"You stopped your contract for my Arizona?" Daniel's heart swelled. "That is amazing, Callie."

"No, your daughter is amazing, Daniel." She stated. "I mean, I went out on tour after that and she joined me for part of it. I won't lie, it didn't go quite the way we hoped and we split for two months, but then we got back together. It was something and nothing with one of my staff." She shrugged. "I love her, Daniel. Like I've never loved anyone before. Last week when she lay dying in my arms? I felt like my life had ended too."

Standing from his seat, Daniel lifted his glass. "Welcome to our family, Callie, and thank you for making my daughter so happy."

Standing from her own seat, Callie raised her glass, too. "Thank you for allowing me to love her. I cannot wait to marry her, and I hope that I can make her happy for a long long time."

"I'm pretty sure that is a given." He smiled and clinked their glasses together. "I trust you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I'm hoping the updates will come quicker now that I am back into the swing of things. Again, I apologise for the delay in updating. My life has literally been turned upside down. Thanks for your patience.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Apologies for the delay in updating. I'm really trying to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for all of your recent reviews.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter 57

* * *

Arizona had lay awake for almost three hours. She had been back at home for a little over a week, and so far, sleep had been difficult to find. When she wasn't worried about her own fears, she was lay awake soothing Callie after another bad dream. This morning, the same had happened again. Arizona couldn't bare the whimpers coming from her fiancé's sleeping form, they broke her heart. She had mentioned it to Callie a few days ago, and the brunette had simply apologised for keeping her awake through the night. It wasn't being kept awake that was the problem. It was the torment she could see whenever she faced Callie and found her face wrinkled up in concentration and hurt.

Did she know what she was dreaming about? Was she dreaming about anything at all or was her mind simply playing tricks on her. So far, Arizona had failed to get a conversation about it from the brunette, but now, it was becoming too much. So she had lay awake for three hours, and today, she would once again try and talk to Callie.

The sleeping form beside her beginning to stir, Arizona gave a small dimpled smile and ran her thumb across a tanned cheek. "Good morning, baby."

"Mm, morning." Callie groaned as she pulled the cover up to her jawline. "Jeez, I feel like I've been asleep for all of five minutes."

"Probably because you have," Arizona mumbled.

"What's that?"

"You had another dream, Callie." Blue eyes found brown. "I had to stop you from kicking out a few times in the night."

"I'm so sorry." Callie rubbed at her sleepy eyes. "Maybe I should take the couch so you can get some sleep. You are supposed to be resting."

"And we aren't supposed to be keeping things from each other anymore." Arizona gave a half smile.

Callie could see that her behaviour at night was bothering her fiancé, but right now she didn't her problems. She didn't need to hear about her worries or concerns. She didn't need the brunette having a meltdown. "Everything is okay. Just a bad dream is all it was."

Running a hand over her tired face, the blonde sighed. "Please don't lie to me, Calliope. I want you to talk to me, not avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you." Callie sat up a little and rested against the headboard. "I just, I-"

"You don't want to speak to me?"

"No, it's not that. You just don't need this right now. You don't need my problems on top of your own."

"Pretty sure your problems are mine, and vice versa." Pale shoulders shrugged. "You have to talk to me, Cal. We promised each other we wouldn't keep things from each other anymore."

"I know." Callie glanced at the woman lay beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just use your words."

"Okay." Tanned fingers laced with pale. "I just, I keep having horrible dreams. Dreams that, I, um, I-" Shaking her head, Callie tried to hold back her tears. Tears wouldn't solve her issue right now, and breaking down would only cause her to close off again. "I can't save you."

Furrowing her brow, Arizona turned slightly in the bed. Facing her fiancé and trying to hold back the wince caused by the pain in her side, she took a deep breath. "Save me?"

"Yeah." Callie tightened her grip and glanced down at the space between them. "You are hurt and I can't save you. I just, I can see you. You are there. O-On the floor, but I can't reach you. Something is stopping me."

"Baby? Look at me." Arizona pleaded with the other woman. "Please." Meeting brown eyes, Arizona smiled. "I'm okay, Callie. Really, I'm okay."

"I know you are. I just, I think everything is just hitting me. I've not had time to truly sit and think about it, so I guess my body is winding down and everything is flooding my mind. I just don't want to put this on you. You are supposed to be sleeping, resting, and you cannot do that if I'm lay here keeping you awake all night, every night."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Callie smiled. "I've caused us enough problems, though, and I really don't want to be the cause of your delayed recovery."

"Callie, please." Arizona sighed. "When will you realise that you cannot be a burden to me? When will you realise that you are all that I want and need? You didn't cause any of this."

"But I did."

"How? Did you force your way through our front door and drive a cold blade through my stomach? Did you smirk behind the mask as you watched me bleed out on the floor?"

"Smirk?"

"I know she smirked. I'm a photographer, Cal. I can notice people's facial expressions whether their face is covered or not." Arizona laughed, causing a searing pain to shoot through her body. "T-That's not the point, though. What I'm asking you, is how this is your fault?"

"Because she is my ex, Arizona. I have to take some responsibility for what happened. If we weren't together, you wouldn't be lying here recovering from an attempt on your life." Callie scoffed. "You would be happy, wherever in the country."

"Um, that's a lie. I would be miserable like I was before I met you." Arizona stated. "And yes, she is your ex, but that doesn't give her the right to do what she did, and it doesn't give you the right to assume that this is your fault."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't dare sit there and blame yourself, Callie." A hint of anger evident in the blonde's voice, she startled Callie a little. "Don't dare." Removing her hand from the brunettes, she slowly slid out of the bed and awkwardly pulled on her robe.

"W-Where are you going?" Callie shot up from their bed.

"I don't know. I just know that I cannot and will not listen to you blame yourself for this." Tears formed in blue eyes. "I won't, Callie." Yes, she had asked Callie to talk to her. Tell her what was on her mind, but she couldn't listen to her blame herself. It was ridiculous and she had never once thought about Jaida being Callie's ex during this whole situation. To her, she was simply a crazed lunatic who tried to kill her.

"Okay, okay." She closed the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Nuzzling into the crook of the brunette's neck, Arizona took in her scent and closed her eyes. It had been so long since they were intimately close, and she missed it. She missed being flush against the other woman's body. "Callie, I need you to understand that this is not on you. None of it. Even if we hadn't been arguing that night, it still would have happened. She came through that door like a bat out of hell, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Whether you were stood next to me, or I was alone, it still would have happened… to one of us."

"I just hate her so much, and I want to rip her fucking head off." Callie tightened her grip on the blonde. "She hurt you, she almost killed you, Arizona. And she-" Wiping away a stray tear, the brunette sighed. "And she fucking destroyed me in the process." Sobs escaping from red lips, Callie let the dam burst. "If you'd have died, Arizona, if you'd have left me that night? I'd have died too."

"Hey" Pulling back, Arizona brought her hands up to the brunette's face. "Please don't be upset. I don't blame you, Callie. I'd _never_ blame you. And yes, I hate her, too, but I'm here. Right in front of you."

"B-But you don't seem angry."

"What's the point? Being angry at her doesn't do me any favours. I don't want to be angry. I want to get better and then I want us to have the amazing life we were having before this shit storm hit us."

"You are too forgiving." Callie sighed.

"Oh, I'm not forgiving or forgetting. I can promise you that. I just, I don't want to think about her or what has happened while I'm trying to get my life back on track." Arizona smiled as she took her fiancé's hand and guided her towards the ensuite to their left.

"Um, where are we going?" Callie questioned as she planted her feet in the spot she was in.

"I'm taking a shower, and you are going to help." Pale shoulders shrugged.

"I am?" Callie's megawatt smile lit up the room.

"Yeah. Everything seems normal and fine when you are around, Calliope. It makes me forget. I'd like you to help me, i-if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Dark hair shook. "Come on."

"And then we are going to say hi to my parents and Aria before we get back into bed and spend the day watching movies." Arizona smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind them both.

"I love you so freaking much." Callie tightened her grip on her fiancé's hand.

"I love you too, but our discussion from earlier isn't finished."

Dropping her gaze, Callie sighed. "I know."

* * *

Grabbing two cups of steaming coffee, Callie slipped off down the hallway and pushed their bedroom door open. The couple had spent the past hour talking with Arizona's parents, and Aria had made them all breakfast. Taking after her sister in the kitchen, no one had offered to take over. Pancakes, fresh fruit, crisp bacon and scrambled eggs. The couple were now set for the day.

Closing the door behind her, Callie placed their coffees down on her end table and moved towards the gigantic floor to ceiling window Arizona was gazing out of. Wrapping a single arm around her waist, careful not to aggravate the blondes wound, she placed a light kiss below Arizona's ear and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just love this view. I _missed_ this view while I was at the hospital."

"Yeah, this view and your face when looking at this view is what caused me to buy this place for us."

"Really?" Arizona turned in her fiancé's arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, it was the most amazing sight I've ever seen and I couldn't not buy it. I could see how happy you looked here. I could see _us_ spending forever here."

"C-Can you still see that? _Us?_ "

"Hell yeah!" Callie stated as she pressed a kiss to pink lips. "If you still want to stay here? I understand if you are a little uneasy here, though."

"Surprisingly, I'm not." The blonde laughed. "Must be that view, huh? Or maybe the fact that I don't remember any of it."

"Mm, must be." Callie tugged on her fiancé's arm and guided her back to the bed. "Sit with me?"

"Gladly." Arizona smiled as she followed the brunette. Watching Callie settle back into the middle of the bed, propped up with their millions of pillows, she slowly slid back on the bed and came to rest between her fiancé's strong legs. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay. You comfortable?"

"For now. How long that will last, though, I'm not sure." Arizona laughed.

Shifting her left leg slightly, Callie lowered it and moved it away from Arizona's body. Not wanting to catch the blondes injury or the surrounding area. Wrapping her arms around pale shoulders, she pressed a kiss to blonde curls and closed her eyes. _God, I almost lost this woman. Not even through death, but by being a fucking idiot._ Thinking back to the week leading up to that dreadful night brought tears to Callie's eyes.

Immediately sensing the change in the brunettes mood, Arizona glanced up to find tears in brown eyes. Bringing her hands up to those draped over her shoulders, she laced their fingers together and pressed a light kiss to tanned knuckles. "Talk to me, Calliope."

"I just, I've been so stupid." She spoke through the sobs that were quickly forming. "I-I, it's not even about what happened, it's about before then. We were arguing. We were pretty much _not_ together. The thought of losing you and never seeing you again when we had been fighting is killing me, Arizona. I'm really struggling with it."

"I know you are, baby." Arizona ran her thumb along her fiancé's knuckles. Struggling to do anything else because of her wound, she had to settle for any sort of touch right now. She wanted to wrap Callie up in her arms and never let her go, but that was something else her fiancé's ex-girlfriend had taken away from her. "I know."

"Please don't leave me."

"Woah, I'm not." Arizona shifted a little too quickly and winced. "I-I, no, Callie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Tightening her grip around pale shoulders, she turned her head and rested it atop blonde curls. Closing her eyes, she let her mind and her body calm.

"I promise, Calliope." Leaning back into the other woman's touch, she too closed her eyes and took in the feel of Callie against her skin. "We are okay."

"God, I hope so."

"We are. You have to believe that. You can't keep torturing yourself over this. I won't let you."

"I just wish that I could hold you. Hold you against me and never let you go." Callie sighed.

"I know, baby. I do too." Arizona smiled. "Soon, yeah?"

"Mm. I cannot wait for that day. I didn't realise how much it meant to me until I couldn't do it." Rolling her eyes at the words that came from her mouth, she scoffed. "That's not what I meant. Holding you has _always_ meant so much to me. I just, I don't even know how to explain it. You get what I mean, though, right?"

"Baby, you're rambling."

"I'm sorry." Red lips curled into a smile. "Movie?"

Taking that as her signal to not push anymore, Arizona conceded for the time being. She knew Callie had a lot to work through, and she wanted to be the one to help her, but right now, the brunette was holding her as best as she could, and that was good enough for her. They were home. They were together. They were in bed. So long as she had Callie by her side, she knew that she would be okay. She just hoped that the Callie felt the same. They needed each other. Callie _had_ to allow Arizona to help her. "A movie sounds great."

Grabbing the control from the table beside her, Callie powered up the TV and began flicking through the huge collection they had. "I think today is a Disney kind of day, what do you think?"

"Awesome." Blue eyes lit up. "Disney it is."

* * *

Five hours later, the sound of a growing stomach pulled Callie from her daydream. It had been a 'veg out' kind of day, so right now, she had no intentions of heading down the hallway and cooking. Yes, Arizona needed nutrients and a good diet to aid her recovery, but it was just one night. Tomorrow she would hop up bright and early and make the most delicious breakfast, right now…. It was takeout.

Having spoken to her fiancé earlier in the day, a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She knew she needed to let go of what had happened, and although she knew if would take some time, she was definitely willing to try. The combination of her guilt over the situation, and the inability to show her girlfriend physically how much she loves her had tipped the brunette over the edge. Hearing Arizona's words earlier about how she wasn't to blame and that she wasn't about to run had given her a sense of peace, and right now, that was what she was holding on to.

She knew that over time her mind would settle, and she knew that they would be better than ever, but she was struggling with the physical side of things. _I just want to hug her. Cuddle her, properly. Not half-assed._ Callie understood that it wasn't possible, but that didn't make it any easier. Her fiancé was recovering from a major trauma to her body, she knew that, and Callie was recovering from a major trauma to her mind. Over time, things _would_ get easier.

"So, um… how about we feed that thing before it attacks?" Callie raised an eyebrow as she glanced over towards her fiancé, pointing at her stomach. During their movie marathon, Arizona had moved from the brunette's embrace. Sitting in one position for too long caused a dull ache in her side, and tonight, she hoped not to have to medicate.

"You heard that?" Dimples appear as she turned to face her fiancé.

"Damn right I did. Pretty sure your mom and dad heard, too." Callie laughed. "Come on, wild thing. What will it be?"

"Um, Chinese?"

"If Chinese is what your beautiful body wants, then Chinese is what your beautiful body will get." Removing herself from their king-size bed, Callie moved towards the door. "I'll just go grab a menu. You can take your pick of anything you like then."

"Sounds amazing." Arizona threw the brunette a wink. "Would you ask mom, dad and Aria what they would like, too? You can just call one huge order in that way."

"Will do. Won't be a sec."

* * *

Lying back in their king-size bed, the couple groaned. Eating their Chinese straight from the containers, both women were done for. "Oh god, I can't breathe!" Blue eyes closed as she struggled to get her words out.

"Mm, same!" Callie shot back. "No more Chinese for us for a long time. I cannot do that again." Belching, brown eyes widened when she realised what she had done. "Oh god, I'm so so sorry."

A deep laughter releasing from inside, Arizona placed her hand over her mouth. "Calliope!"

"I apologised. There is no more I can do regarding _that_ situation. It just, it just came out. I'm sorry."

"Is it weird that I find you burping like a man extremely adorable." Dimples appeared.

"Um, yeah! It is a little weird. What about me burping is adorable?" Callie questioned as she turned to face her fiancé.

"I think it was more the reaction. Like you had just committed some heinous crime." Arizona held onto her stomach as her laughter continued. "I'm sorry but it was hilarious."

"Jee, thanks." Callie fake pouted.

Bringing her hand up to a tanned cheek, Arizona ran her thumb over defined cheekbones. "You, Calliope Torres, are adorable. Belching, or not."

"I miss you."

"Huh?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "I'm right here."

"You are, but you're not."

"You'll have to explain." The blonde stated.

"I mean, I know you are here, but it feels like you are a million miles away. I miss you. I miss us. I miss holding you, and I miss kissing you. She took that away from me. I know it's not forever, but still, she took it away from me. From us."

"We kiss all the time, Cal."

"No, not like we used to." Brown eyes dropped their gaze as dark curls shook. "I just miss _being_ with you. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I do. We will be good to go soon, though. Couple more weeks, yeah?"

"Yeah." Red lips curled into a smile. "I'd be happy just to hold you all night right now."

"So hold me." Blue eyes narrowed. "I'd love for you to hold me, but only if I get another movie out of it."

"I'm worried that I will hurt you, though."

"You could never hurt me, Calliope." Arizona shifted a little closer to her fiancé and turned her back. Her wounded side exposed. "Please?"

Smiling at the beautiful blonde, she pressed a kiss to her shoulder and carefully slipped her arm over Arizona's midsection. Holding someone had never felt so good. It was something they did a number of times a day, but right now, it felt like the first time she had ever felt the blonde against her. The first time they had ever touched. The first time they had ever been in a room alone. She felt like it was the beginning all over again. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

The following morning, Callie found that she had spent the entire night with her arm wrapped around her fiancé. It felt amazing, and if she wasn't desperate to use the bathroom, she would refuse to leave their bed for the entire day. Cracking one eye open, she caught sight of the most beautiful view she had ever seen. Her fiancé, with the backdrop of the amazing lake they live on. _God, she is perfection._ Begging her body to just hold on for a few more minutes, she lay and simply stared. The sunlight bouncing off of blonde curls gave a slight golden look, and Arizona's skin looked better than it had in some time. _I love you so much, Arizona._ Running her fingertips over the blondes shoulder blade, Callie smiled. No matter what they had been through, they still woke each day wrapped up in each other. Yes, it wasn't quite the same right now, but it was the next best thing.

She would never let this woman go, it wasn't possible. They were made for each other, and no matter what the future brought, both women knew that they could never be apart. Tours, assignments, none of it mattered. They had everything they needed right here. They didn't _need_ to work. They didn't _need_ to earn a living. They had it all. Working was simply a hobby.

 _I'm never leaving you again._ Tears forming in brown eyes, Callie cleared her throat as she felt the woman in her arms begin to stir. Leaning over a little closer, she brought her lips up to an exposed neck and placed feather light kisses. "Stay there. I'll be back in two minutes."

"Mm, don't go. Please." Arizona grumbled as she tried to move from her spot.

"Baby, I need to pee. So bad." Callie giggled against her fiancé's neck.

"Oh!" Arizona smiled. "Yeah, you should probably go then."

"Mm, thought you might say that," Callie stated as she slowly slipped out of their bed. Heading towards their ensuite, she paused when she heard her fiancé call her name from the bed. "Yeah?"

"You didn't dream last night." Blue eyes narrowed.

"I know." The brunette smiled as the realisation hit her. "How could I have bad dreams when I have you in my arms?"

"I love you." Arizona smiled back at the woman stood in front of her. "So much."

"I love you, too." Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her and glanced in the mirror. She felt… lighter. She had slept like a log last night and she knew it was because she had spoken to Arizona. All she ever needed was for her fiancé to put her mind to rest, but it hadn't been that simple. The days following Arizona's attack, she had never felt so weak and useless in her life. She didn't know how she was supposed to deal with what had happened, and so she had pushed it to the back of her mind and settled on taking the responsibility for her ex-girlfriend's actions. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she was more worried about Arizona than herself.

Knowing that they had to keep talking about how they felt, Callie decided that she would no longer hold back. If she had an issue or a worry, she would bring it up. She _had_ to. If their relationship was going to work, she needed to stop pushing things to the back of her mind. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't the answer to any of her problems.

Hearing her cell chime from the other side of the door, she did what needed to be done, washed her hands, and returned to their bedroom. Climbing back into their warm bed with the woman that she loves, she picked up her cell from the table beside her and glanced at the screen.

Hitting the screen to return the call she had missed only moments ago, she waited for it to connect. "Daddy, hi."

"Hello, Mija."

"Is, um, is everything okay?" Callie was thrilled to hear from her father, but it was rare that he called her. Even now that they were on speaking terms, it didn't happen very often.

"I have a few things to handle in Miami, and then I am coming to see you. We need to talk."...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. As always, I look forward to your reviews.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for the recent reviews. They keep me going.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter 58

* * *

Two day had passed since Carlos had called his daughter. Not giving too much away was what he did best, and this time was no different. Having allowed herself to settle into panic mode, Callie was struggling to understand why he felt the need to fly down from Miami. _Is he coming to tell me he still cannot accept me for who I am? Is he coming to ask me to come home? Does he not like Arizona? Is he sick? Oh God, he's sick!_ Settling back in her seat, she focused on the flames of the fire pit.

All of her life she had struggled to fit in. Being the geek of the class, or the girl with the darker skin, she had just never found it easy. As she grew up and found her place with music, she felt that life had become easier. It had become….understandable. She understood that her friends weren't _really_ friends. She understood that her family money had played a big part in her growing up. Whether it was people taking advantage of her because of it, or people avoiding her because of it. Nobody likes a girl who has it all. Nobody likes a girl who is clever, with a knowledge of life at the age of twelve.

She had always tried to avoid her money situation, and she often found herself walking home from school alone. Not wanting their driver to pick her up, she would walk the long journey home and hope that nobody cornered her to have a little fun. She had been lucky most of the time, but once or twice, a group of girls would approach her and demand something. Always one to never back down, Callie would take the punishment that came with telling the girls who ruled the school no. Once having her ponytail cut off, she simply took a trip to the salon and had her hair styled shorter. Laughing as she thought about her upbringing, she glanced out over the lake and wondered how the hell she had gotten so lucky later on in life.

How had she managed to get the dream job, the dream house, and the dream girl? She would always remember how she felt the night Arizona walked into that bar. She would always remember how her heart sped up at the sight of those intense blue eyes. How her dimples popped as she listened intently to the words falling from Callie's mouth. Nobody had ever reacted to her music in that way. Jaida had liked it, but she had never truly appreciated the hard work and the dedication that went into Callie's music. It was her life. It was all she was living for. Arizona got that. Arizona could see how much the lyrics meant to the brunette, and she could see the pain coursing through her veins as the words flowed beautifully throughout the bar.

So how was everything now so messed up? Why was her fiancé recovering from an attempted murder? And why was Jaida the suspect? Would it always be this way? Would they always find their happiness only to have it torn away from them when they least expected it? The brunette didn't know. What she did know, though, was that no matter what the reason was for her father's unexpected visit, she wouldn't allow him to bring any more negativity to her life. She'd had enough to last forever.

"Hey." A quiet voice called out from behind her. Turning in her seat, she found her fiancé stood behind her.

"Baby, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed." Callie smiled and stood. "Come on, I'll help you back inside."

"I'd like to sit out here for a little while," Arizona stated as she stood snug in her baggy sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can." The brunette motioned for her to take the two-seater nearest to the firepit. "Let me get you a blanket. It's a little cold out here this morning."

"Are you okay?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Calliope, we both know that you are never up and out of bed this early. Especially on a weekend."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Figured it would be best to take my thinking outside. I didn't want to disturb you." Callie placed a blanket over her fiancé's legs before returning to her seat.

"Have you been out here long?" Arizona questioned. "What were you thinking about?"

"I've been out here about an hour. It's nice and peaceful. Helps me to clear my mind."

"Of?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why my dad is flying in." Brown eyes closed as she rubbed at her temples. "I can't figure _him_ out."

"Maybe he just wants to visit you. Would that be a problem?"

"If he just wanted to visit me, he wouldn't call and tell me that we need to talk. He would probably just show up unannounced." Callie laughed. "He always did make unexpected appearances."

"So, call him?"

"And say what? Dad, I'm paranoid and I'm not coming home with you. I'm a grown ass woman?"

"Well, no. Maybe nothing like that." Pink lips curled into a smile. "Maybe just ask him what he wants to talk about."

"Mm, maybe I will." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Blue eyes took in the lake in front of them. "I don't want to spend another day in bed. It just makes the time drag."

"Okay, but you have to rest still. Please don't overdo anything. You are doing really well."

"I know. I just wanted a little normality. You know, sit at the dining table with you. Or prop myself up on the kitchen stool. Just normal things."

"Okay." Red lips smiled. "You'll tell me, though, if it gets to be too much? I don't mind spending another day in bed with you. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

"I know. The next time we spend the entire day in bed, though, will be when I am able to roll around the sheets." Catching the slight blush that had appeared on her fiancé's face, Arizona sighed. "Sorry, I mean, if you want to."

"Excuse me?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"I know you've helped me shower, but that doesn't mean you want to lie naked in bed with me. I know things have changed, and I didn't think before I said it. I'm sorry."

Removing herself from her seat, Callie was on her knees in front of her fiancé in a flash. "Woah, I'm going to stop you right there."

"Callie, I wouldn't expect you to want anything like that. Not yet anyway." Blonde curls shook as Arizona dropped her gaze from gorgeous brown eyes. "It's okay."

"No. No, it's not _okay._ Don't ever think that I don't want to be with you like that. I will _always_ want to be with you like that." Running her thumb along a pale cheek, the brunette smiled. "The day you tell me you are feeling great, is the day that I'm taking you to bed and worshipping that body for the rest of my life. I love you, Arizona. I love _everything_ about you."

"You say that now, but what happens when we are throwing ourselves at each other and you see me for the first time? I'm damaged, Calliope. _She_ damaged me."

"You are not damaged, Arizona. You are beautiful and I don't care that you will have a scar. Scars are badass."

Smiling, Arizona appreciated her fiancé's choice of words. She hoped that Callie would still feel that way when the time came, but she understood if things had changed. Callie hadn't signed up for a scar-ridden body. She hadn't signed up for a fiancé who was not only physically damaged, but probably emotionally, too. "Okay, let's see if you are still feeling that way when the time comes."

"I know I will," Callie stated as she pressed her lips to the blonde's. Swallowing a low groan from Arizona, she smiled and deepened their kiss. If she could climb on top of the blonde right now, she would. She would show her exactly how much she loves her. That wasn't possible, though. So instead, she would put everything into their kiss.

Taking a soft pink bottom lip into her mouth, Callie felt her entire being ignite. _Stop, Torres._ Pulling back, she rested her forehead against Arizona's and sighed. "You've no idea how much I want you right now."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Callie placed a chaste kiss on pink lips. Desperate for more, she was fighting with herself to stop.

"For not being able to give you what you want." Blue eyes glistened from unshed tears. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I'll wait forever if I have to." Callie smiled.

"I just, I don't think I have the energy to, even if I could." Arizona's voice broke. "I want to feel you against me so much, you have to know that."

"I do know, baby. You've had a rough time, and your body needs to heal." Linking her fingers with Arizona's, Callie stood and helped her up from her seat. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"For a cuddle." The brunette stated as she carefully wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist. "I want to cuddle that beautiful body of yours."

* * *

"Mm, so much for not spending the day in bed." Callie grumbled as she brushed back a curl from her fiancé's shoulder.

"I know, but my eyes just wouldn't stay open." Arizona sighed. "I hate this. I hate lying around and not being able to do anything."

"But I get to lie around with you so it's okay." Running her fingertips down the back of Arizona's neck, she received a guttural moan for her efforts. _God, that was hot!_ Before things could escalate, the couple were literally saved by the bell. "I guess I should answer that, huh?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled. "Maybe check who it is first. Mom and Dad aren't due back yet so I, uh-"

"It's okay." Knowing that the blonde was having some sort of flashback to the night she was attacked, Callie pulled her from her thoughts. "I'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona spoke barely above a whisper.

Heading off through the kitchen, Callie stopped for a second. _It wouldn't happen twice, surely._ "Um, w-who is it?"

"It's your father, Calliope."

Taking a moment to release the breath she had been holding in, she straightened herself out and opened the door. Greeting her father with her best smile. "Hi, Daddy."

Dressed in his best expensive suit as always, he held out his arms and pulled his daughter into a strong embrace. "Hello, Mija."

Pulling back, she tried to read her father's face. "Is everything okay, daddy?"

"I think so."

Stepping aside and allowing her father in, she closed the door and made her way into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

"Please." Carlos gave a nod as he glanced around her home. "You have a beautiful home, Calliope."

"Oh, this? This is all Arizona's work. She picked it."

"It's beautiful. Is Arizona around?"

"Yeah, she was just resting," Callie stated. "Daddy, why are you here?" She wanted to believe that her father had come to see her because he wanted to, but something was telling her that other things were on his mind.

"Maybe you should get Arizona first, and then I'll explain everything."

"I'm here," Arizona called out from behind her fiancé and soon to be father in law. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched two sets of brown eyes meet her gaze. "Hi, Mr Torres."

"Hello, Arizona. How are you feeling?" The older man gave his daughters fiancé a genuine smile. "Calliope is looking after you, I hope."

"She is." The blondes features softened. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"That's good."

"Baby, did you want some coffee too?" Callie smiled.

"Mm, please." A dull ache appearing in her side as she pushed herself off of the doorframe, Arizona made her way into the living room and sat as comfortably as possible. "Some pain relief too, please." Knowing the ache she had would soon worsen, she figured it would be best to keep on top of it.

"Ladies, I have some things I need to say. To tell you." Carlos unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat facing Arizona. "After I came to the hospital, I made a few calls."

"Okay?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

Callie hadn't told Arizona that she had informed her father of their suspect. There wasn't a particular reason for not telling her, she just didn't think that she had to tell her. It didn't seem overly important as to who did and did not know.

"When Calliope told me that the police hadn't done very much in the way of investigating your attack, I decided to take things into my own hands a little," Carlos stated as he sat back in his seat. Thanking his daughter for the coffee she had placed down in front of him. "Callie, I made a few calls to a few contacts I have. You know, who can get me the information I need?"

"Yeah, I know all about your contacts, daddy." Callie smiled as she took a seat beside her fiancé. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah." Arizona gave a slight nod. "What is your dad talking about, Cal?"

"He has friends in high places. People who can find out things that the police cannot be bothered to find out themselves."

"I want to see you put that woman away, Arizona. What she did to you, to both of you? She deserves to rot." Carlos stated as his hands tightened around his coffee cup. "I always told you she was trouble, Calliope. I wish you had listened to me."

"Now isn't the time for that, Dad." Callie gave her father a hard stare. "We all know you didn't like her. How was I supposed to know it was because of who she was, and not because of who _I_ was?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Her father dropped his gaze. "Anyway, I had Colin hack into the city's surveillance system."

"And?"

"Jaida was definitely in town. He traced her whereabouts based on a car she hired using her credit card. There was a number of sightings of the vehicle registered to her. Where did she tell you she was when she called?"

"Portland," Callie stated.

"That's a lie. Her record calls from that day match with the date she checked in at a hotel here in Seattle."

"I knew it," Arizona spoke quietly. "I knew it."

Placing her hand on the blonde's knee, Callie gave her fiancé a sad smile. "I know, baby."

"Those detectives have a lot to answer for. They've taken what she has said and left it at that. She booked into the hotel here in Seattle four days before Arizona's attack."

"I already have a friend working on it. He is taking over the case. I've given him your cell details and he assured me that he would be in touch once he had built a case against her. He has all of the information he needs and he is already putting a team together back in Miami. She will slip up eventually. He is hoping he won't have to use Colin's illegal tactics to get to her. She isn't that bright."

"Oh, I don't know, Dad. She told the police I had called her and that I wanted rid of Arizona. She knows exactly what she is doing."

"She did, huh?" Carlos sneered. "Maybe I'll have to pay her a little visit myself."

"No, Daddy. Let your friends do their work. Leave it to them." Callie pleaded. "Please?"

"Okay." Carlos agreed.

Standing from her seat, Arizona extended her hand. "Thank you, Mr Torres."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "It's the least I can do. The mess I've made over the past several years? This is me trying to make things right. If you will both allow me to?"

"I would love to have you back in my life, Daddy. Our life. I'm going to need someone to walk me down that aisle."

Watching the smile that graced her father's face, Callie felt her heart swell. "Thanks, Dad."

"No, Calliope. It's me who should be thanking you." He stood and took his daughter into his arms. "I don't deserve a second chance. Not after how I have behaved towards you."

"That is in the past." She stated as she moved back to her seat.

"Yes." He gave a nod as he stood and fastened his suit jacket. "Well, ladies."

"You're going?" Callie questioned.

"Yes, Mija. You and Arizona should spend some time together while you can. Once everything is settling down, you will wish you'd had this time alone. I will be in touch, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"I'm happy that you are feeling better, Arizona."

"Thank you, Mr Torres." Arizona stood and followed her fiancé to the door. "Don't be a stranger."

"Never. Never again." He stated as he slipped out of their home. "Take care of each other."

* * *

Arizona had taken herself off once Carlos had left. She needed a little space to think about the fact that her fiancé's ex-girlfriend had been planning this. Yes, she had planned it to an extent, but hearing that she had been in Seattle longer than a day or two, she was quickly realising that this woman, the woman who once loved Callie, was here to end her life. That was something she needed to come to terms with. In the back of her mind, she had always hoped that Jaida was just trying to scare her off. Maybe cause her to leave Callie because of the worry, but Carlos had just confirmed what she had refused to believe. Jaida had come into their home with the intention of killing Arizona. Driving that knife into her stomach, she had hoped to watch Arizona's life seep out onto their expensive hardwood flooring. Knowing this for definite wasn't something the blonde had planned on. She wasn't sure they would even ever catch Jaida. Now that she had this information, she wanted to hunt the woman down and rip her head off herself. _Fucking bitch! Jealous, evil bitch!_

"Arizona?"

Clearing her throat, the blonde unlocked the bathroom door that she had taken refuge behind. "Hey." She smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." Pale shoulders shrugged. "I, uh, I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"You want some help?" A perfectly defined eyebrow rose.

"No, it's okay. I think I should be fine. I'll have to try at some point, right?" Dropping her gaze, she crossed the bathroom and turned the taps. "I'll be out in a little while, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Callie gave a nod. "Just, um, give me a shout if you need anything."

"Okay." Pink lips curled into a slight smile. Closing the bathroom door, Arizona moved to the mirror. Sliding the zip of her hoodie down, she caught sight of the gauze covering her wound. It no longer needed covering, but she had chosen to do so. Keeping it covered meant that she didn't have to see it every time she washed or changed. Removing the only barrier between her and her permanent reminder of death, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _Look at it, Arizona. Look at it!_

Glancing down and looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes. It was awful. Like she had been mauled by some beast. It seemed bigger than it had the last time she looked at it. Bigger, angrier, deeper. Removing the rest of her clothing, the blonde made her way to the shower and stepped inside. The heat instantly bringing all of her emotions to the forefront of her mind, she broke down. Hard.

Sat outside on the floor of their bedroom, Callie listened as her fiancé sobbed uncontrollably. Arizona hadn't cried for a few days. She had seemed a little stronger, a little better. Had she been holding it in? Putting on a front? Callie didn't know. Unable to listen to the most amazing woman in her life break down any longer, she got to her feet and quietly opened the bathroom door.

Arizona's back to the door with her head in her hands, Callie's heart broke for her. She hated seeing the blonde like this. She hated what had happened to her. Arizona could insist that she was strong and that she was okay, but Callie knew that she wasn't. She knew that her fiancé had nightmares just like she had. She knew that she was in pain even though Arizona told her she felt good. She knew and she hated it.

Removing her own clothes, Callie cleared her throat and made her presence known. The last thing she wanted to do was terrify the woman who'd had a knife stuck in her by creeping into the shower. "Arizona?"

Watching as her fiancé turned to face her, naked and vulnerable, Callie's heart broke a little bit more. Barely keeping herself upright, Arizona continued to sob. "Baby, it's okay." Stepping under the steamy water, she felt soft arms envelop her and hold on for dear life. "It's okay." Tears now falling down her own face, she wasn't sure she had even seen her fiancé cry this hard. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, she held her tight and allowed her to let go. She needed this. She knew that. Holding it in will do neither of them any favours, Callie knew that. So she would let Arizona cry, and cry she did. "Are you in any pain?"

Blonde curls shook as Arizona nuzzled into the crook of her fiancé's neck. "No." Her voice almost childlike, and her body shaking, Callie moved a little so that Arizona was under the water, her own back now slamming against the cold tiles. _Shit that's cold._ Allowing her body to adjust to its surroundings, she shushed and rocked her fiancé until her breathing started to settle down a little.

"S-She actually wanted me dead, Callie."

Those words tore the brunette's heart in two. She had never allowed herself to truly think about what Jaida had done. She didn't want to. She had stabbed her fiancé and that was all she needed to know. It didn't matter how, or why. She did it, and that was all that played on Callie's mind for at least twenty-three hours of the day. "I know, baby."

"T-They have to get her."

"They will." _And if they don't, I fucking will._ Running her hand through soaked curls, Callie curled her fingers under the blonde's chin and met her gaze. Her gorgeous blue eyes looked lifeless. Something had been missing from them since the attack, but now they had dulled completely.

"Stay with me?" Arizona croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Arizona. Ever."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. So, Carlos has his contacts on the case. Surely Jaida is now done for? Arizona seems to finally be coming to terms with what has happened to her.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for your recent reviews. Means a tonne.**

* * *

Chapter 59: Say You Won't Let Go

* * *

"I think I'm ready." Arizona gave a small half-hearted smile.

"You're sure? We don't have to do this right now." Callie stated as she stood inches from her fiancé. "Totally your call."

"No, it's time. It will never happen if I don't grow some balls and get this over and done with."

"Well, okay then." The brunette smiled as she laced her fingers through the soft pale of her fiancé. "Let's do this."

Zipping up her jacket, Arizona felt her heart drop into her stomach. _Come on, Robbins. You've got this. One foot in front of the other. Easy!_ Shaking herself from the doubt that was settling in her mind, the blonde plastered on a brave face and stepped outside their front door. Her mother and father had left two days ago, and although she had told them it was okay for them to head back home, she was now wishing she hadn't been so adamant in her choice.

The rush of fresh air hit her lungs and she felt alive for the first time since she left the hospital. She had never been the type of person to stay indoors, and although she had spent time out back with her family and her fiancé, this was different. She was about to head into town. She was about to see people, people she knew, people she didn't. It had taken her a few days to feel comfortable enough to suggest they go out for lunch, and now that she had, Callie had tried to peel her away from the confines of their home before Arizona changed her mind. She wouldn't pressure her, but she would give her a little nudge in the right direction.

"You okay?" Callie asked nonchalantly as she opened her fiancé's passenger side door?

"Yeah. Just um, strange."

"What is?" The brunette questioned.

"This. Being outside. Going into town. I don't quite know how I feel about it just yet."

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just say the word and we will be home in five."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled as Callie wedged herself between her fiancé and the door. "For being here. For staying."

"I've already told you, baby, I'm going nowhere." Brown eyes sparkled as she placed a kiss on pink lips. "Ever."

* * *

Sat gazing out of the window of a local deli, Arizona felt as though she was outside of her own body. As though nothing had changed in the last several weeks. People milling about, talking on their cell phones, laughing, smiling. _Will I ever feel like that again?_ In the weeks following her attack, she hadn't thought much about the way in which she would go about her life. She hadn't thought about the anxiety she would feel stepping out of her home. The home that she was supposed to feel protected in. The home they were supposed to be happy in. She hadn't thought about the need to have someone with her, someone close by. She had been raised to be a strong, independent woman, and now what? Was she supposed to roll over and give into the weakness she felt within herself? Was she supposed to lock herself away and give up the career she had thrived in? The career that was hers for the taking? Would she never travel around the world and see the seven wonders with her fiancé, her Calliope? Sure, she had seen five of the seven, but she wanted to experience them with the woman of her dreams. She wanted to stroll hand in hand around anywhere in the world, but could she still do that? She didn't know. She didn't know, and that frightened her.

"Hey, what you thinking about over there?" Callie brought the blonde out of her intense stare.

"Just… everything, I guess." A sigh fell from pink lips.

"Care to share?" Tanned fingers grazed over the back of Arizona's hand. "I'm all ears."

"I'm scared, Cal. I'm scared to be out in public. What if she is watching me? What if she is waiting to attack me, or you, again?"

"She won't." Dark curls shook. "She thinks she's got away with it. She wouldn't be that stupid."

"How do you know?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Because she isn't that brave. I mean, sure, she was pretty brave to do what she did, but I refuse to believe that she could do it again."

"Mm, you seem pretty sure. Shame I don't feel the same way." Pale shoulders shrugged as Arizona pushed her plate away from her. "I, uh, I'm not hungry."

"Want to head back?" Callie gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. Just drop me back at home and you can head back out. Maybe go grab yourself a free night. Joe's or something."

"It's okay. I'm happy to stay home with you." Callie threw down a wedge of bills and stood. "Come on, let's go home."

Thanking their waitress, Callie laced her fingers with the blondes and moved towards the door. She hated this. She hated how anxious Arizona was. How Jaida had ruined a part of her. The woman she first met had been outgoing, full of life, and love. Now, she was quieter, withdrawn. That wasn't her Arizona. _Her_ Arizona was so much more than this.

* * *

"Hello? Yes, it's Callie." The brunette moved outside of their home, so as not to wake her napping fiancé. Being out in public had taken its toll on the blonde.

"Oh! Really? Wow." A gasp left plump red lips as she listened to the voice on the other end of her cell. "Jesus, really? Thank you so much, Colin. You have no idea how much this means to me. To both of us."

Listening intently to the details being fired at her, she felt tears forming in her eyes. Shock? Devastation? Anger? Every emotion she could possibly ever feel was hitting her full force. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt someone. That someone being Jaida. "Okay, I'll let her know. Thanks, Colin. Really."

Hanging up, Callie quietly moved back into the house and took a seat near to their roaring fireplace. She needed a moment to take in the call she had just received. Three weeks ago when her father had arrived at her door and told her he had his people on Arizona's case, she didn't truly believe that it would come to anything. Jaida appeared to be smarter than she had once thought, and truth be told, Callie wasn't sure she would ever face the consequences of her actions. The consequences of hurting her fiancé. The consequences of scarring the woman she loved more than life itself. Now sat taking in all of the information she had just been bombarded with, she felt a smile creep onto her lips. It wasn't quite the smile she was known for. It wasn't the genuine smile Arizona loved, but it was pretty damn close. Callie was smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. Resting her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes and imagined the possibility of their lives getting better long before she thought possible. _Time to plan that wedding. Time to get our lives back on track. We were so good. So freaking good._

"Callie?" An uncertain voice called out from behind the brunette.

"Yeah?" Callie didn't even bother to lift her head or open her eyes. "You okay, baby?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I slept a little longer than I had planned." Arizona appeared beside her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You can sleep as long as you need to, beautiful. No rush." That megawatt smile appeared when Callie realised what she was about to tell her fiancé. "No rush at all."

"Um, okay?" Blue eyes narrowed at the woman who appeared to be in some zen-like trance. "What's going on, Callie?"

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing _at all_ is going on." Callie opened her eyes and sat up. "Come sit with me."

Taking a seat beside her fiancé, Arizona was truly lost as to why Callie was so happy. _What does she have to be happy about? What do we have to be happy about?_ Staring intently at the woman beside her, Arizona cleared her throat. "What's going on?"

"Colin has just called me. He, um, he asked me to pass on some information to you." Callie took a hold of the blonde's hand.

"Okay?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"They, uh, they have evidence." Taking a breath, Callie continued. "They have evidence of Jaida being here during your attack."

"Yeah?" Blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, baby." Callie gave a nod. "They have the weapon, your blood, and her DNA all over the freaking thing." The brunette tried to contain her excitement. Although this was cause for celebration, it should never have happened. "That hotel she said she was at in Portland? Well, she was. Just not when she said she was. They found footage of her driving to Portland. She used cash to check in, but the footage led them to her anyway."

"Wow!" Arizona rubbed her temples. "This, um, this is a lot. I wasn't expecting any of this."

"Me neither." Callie tightened her grip on the blonde's hand. "He sent a team to the hotel with a warrant. Found her room, and checked for anything that may have been useful to the case. They swabbed and searched. Found your blood residue on a spot on the carpet."

"Jeez."

"They found her fingerprints on the door frame with your DNA too. They weren't able to find the hire car she used, but they found a car ten miles out which had been set alight. They say it matches the model she hired, but tests are still ongoing to determine whether it is the same vehicle."

Giving her fiancé a moment to take in the information she had relayed, Callie tried to gauge Arizona's reaction to this news. Not wanting to miss out any of the information she was asked to give her, Callie continued. "They, um, they found the weapon." Clearing her throat, she sighed. "A-A hunting knife."

"Who the fuck owns a hunting knife when they are from Miami?" Arizona scoffed.

"I know, baby. They found it, though. She had removed the bath panel and stored it away behind the pipes."

"And it's definitely what she used on me?" Arizona questioned. "Definitely?"

"Yeah, um, they've confirmed that the blood residue on the handle is yours." Callie's heart sank as she spoke those words. She wanted nothing more than to forget the image of her fiancé dying on their floor, but she knew she never would. They would always have to bring it up for some reason so that image was burned into her brain. There, forever.

"Why did she do this to me? What have I ever done to her?" The blonde placed her hands over her face, voice breaking, she let out a low sob. "Why, Callie?"

"I'm so sorry, Arizona." Wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders, Callie held on tight. "You could never imagine how sorry I am."

"Don't."

Pulling back, Callie found her fiancé's blue eyes. "What?"

"Don't do _that._ This wasn't your fault. I've told you that. She just, I don't know why she wanted me dead. If she loved you that much, she should have just spoken to you. To us. Told us how she felt."

"And then what? You'd have sent me back to her?"

"No." Arizona laughed. "But it would have made me a little more aware of how she felt. I mean, I knew she still wanted you. Who wouldn't? But this? Wanting _me_ dead? I don't understand it."

"Mm, you're not the only one." Callie sighed. "Colin said they were setting a team up to bring her in. Her last transaction was two days ago in Miami and they have no reason to believe that she has run. She hasn't left the state, they know that."

"This is good, right?"

"Arizona, it's freaking amazing. They've got her, baby. She can't hurt anyone else. She can't hurt you again."

Watching her fiancé break down beside her, Callie felt helpless. She knew this would be a lot for Arizona to take in, but she had to tell her. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. She needed the blonde to know that she was safe now. Safe with her. _She's just taking it all in. She's figuring things out. It's okay._ Keeping her hold tight on her fiancé, she gave Arizona time to come to terms with what she had told her.

They sat for what felt like forever. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours. Arizona's breath had settled, and she didn't seem as shaky as she had a little earlier. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Blue eyes glanced up at the brunette. "I just, I can't believe it. I didn't expect things to happen so fast."

"Well, when Carlos Torres says he will fix something, he usually comes good on his word." Tanned shoulders shrugged. "He may not have been around for me lately, but he always stuck to his word. Always."

"He's a good guy, Callie. I hope that we can all come together in the near future. My family and your family."

"We will." Callie gave a nod. "I promise."

"God, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and held her tight. "I love you."

Resting her head atop blonde curls, Callie smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Arizona felt a weight had been lifted from her tired and aching shoulders. After Callie had told her about her phone call, she tried to push it to the back of her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Carlos for what he had done for her, no, she would be forever in his debt, but she was tired of thinking about it and tired of talking about it. It had taken over her life for the past several weeks, and right now, she wanted to sit down with her fiancé and share an amazing dinner with her. She felt as though she could manage that.

Her mother had called her daily since she and Daniel had returned home, and although Arizona had things to tell her during their late afternoon conversation, she chose not to. It could wait another day. She knew it was over, but something in the back of her mind told her that Jaida wouldn't go peacefully. _Stop thinking like that, Arizona. It's done. It's over. She is finished._

Pulling on some yoga pants and a tight white tank top, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and left their bedroom. Making her way down the hall, she could hear her fiancé quietly singing to herself. _God, I've missed that voice._ Smiling as she leant against the doorframe leading to the kitchen, she watched on in delight. _She is amazing. We are amazing._ Callie's voice piercing through every though the blonde had, Arizona wrapped her arms around her own body and closed her eyes.

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that every day you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Startled from her own thoughts when she heard a faint sniffle, Callie spun round to find her fiancé holding on to herself and smiling. "Arizona?"

"Hey." The blonde pushed off the door frame and moved into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. I would never have sung if I knew you were there. I-I wasn't hiding my feelings, I just, I needed to let off a little steam. Figured you'd be in the shower a little longer."

"Callie, stop." Arizona smiled as she took hold of her fiancé's hand. "I don't want you to stop singing. That was, that was beautiful."

"But, you said-"

"Forget what I said. I mean, I don't want it daily, but I don't want you to stop either. Please, don't stop."

Taking Arizona in her arms, Callie tucked a stray curl behind her ear and smiled.

 _I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Pressing a kiss to salty pink lips, Callie groaned. For the first time in what felt like forever, both women put everything into their kiss. No parents around, no sister, no Jaida to set Arizona's anxiety off. Just them. The two of them, together.

Pulling back, Callie placed her forehead against Arizona's. "So, did you ever think about where you would like to become my wife?"

"I did, actually."

"Oh, you did?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, didn't want to say anything in case you had changed your mind." Blue eyes narrowed. "Seems like you haven't, though."

"Never, baby." Callie smiled. "So, is this place a secret for the time being, or?"

"For a little longer, yes." Pink lips pulled into a smirk. "Just, um, make sure you have a super hot bikini for afterwards."

"Oh! I like the sound of that." Moving their bodies against the kitchen counter, Callie helped her fiancé up and stood between pale legs. "So, I was thinking that I want to do this pretty soon. How about you?"

"Um, you will have to be a little more specific, Cal."

"Huh?"

"Well, you want to do something soon? You are standing between my legs, and you are looking very very hot tonight, so?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that. Well, I do, I-" Stopping herself, Callie took a breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to plan the wedding, like yesterday."

"Right." Arizona laughed. "Sorry."

"I also want to take you to bed, so much." Hands gripping onto the thin material covering pale thighs, Callie pulled her body in closer to Arizona. " _So much._ "

"You do?" Arizona furrowed her brow. "But w-why?"

"Um, why wouldn't I?" Callie laughed. "You are my fiancé, Arizona. You are beautiful, and you will always be beautiful."

"O-Okay." The blonde smiled. "But only if you promise me something."

"Anything," Callie stated.

"Once I've felt your body beneath my fingertips, we _do_ plan the wedding."

"I want nothing more." The brunette sighed.

Awkwardly pulling herself down from the kitchen counter, Arizona laced their fingers together. "Well then, take me to bed, Calliope."

 _It's time to live our lives. Truly live our lives._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **Song was 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur.**

 **Thanks to every single person who has followed me during the writing of this fic. You've no idea how much it means to me. You are all wonderful. I feel that this is the end of this chapter of the girl's lives. Yes, I have a few loose ends to tie up, but I'm thinking of a short continuation to do that. What do you think? I will go with the majority. So, all of you, guests, my regulars, the lot of you, let me know what you think.**

 **Take care and have a wonderful Christmas.**

 **McDimplesBaby x**


End file.
